Grimm Stories
by jacques0
Summary: A fusion with elements of Bleach and RWBY-As a Huntress, Weiss Shnee fights against the Grimm as a protector of the city of Vale, but with the arrival of Ruby Rose and Yang Xia Long, two girls with Auras powerful enough to be Huntresses, everything start to change...
1. The New City

**Hey guys, Jacques0 here. If you're reading this then welcome to this new fic. As I said before, this story is a fusion between the world of RWBY and Bleach, but dont expect anyone from Bleach to actually show up, hence why it's not a crossover. You dont need to be very knowledgable about Bleach to be able to follow the story, but i do borrow some elements of it but the world is completely the world of Remnant with all of it's character and such.**

 **If you have any questions, you can PM me and i'll try to answer you the best i can without causing confusion.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the read.**

 **Chapter Cover:** The expended view of the city of Vale at nighttime with a full moon in the sky.

 **GRIMM STORIES**

Chapter One

The New City

The full moon shone brightly in the sky above the city of Vale. It's silvery blue light came down toward the numerous building on the ground, as the homes of the resident of that part of the city were quite dark considering how late that it was.

A soft wind blew softly through the air causing the tree branches to dance at the blowing wind, detaching a few dead leaves from tree branches as they spun through the air, following the wind current. The gust of wind went down the empty street of the residential area and standing above the expending houses that stretched in all four directions was a single figure.

The figure had long black robes upon their form as it danced in the wind that was blowing through the city. The black robes were long and completely covered the figure entire form as the long white hair danced in the wind also. Two crystal bleu eyes observed the empty darkness that extended in the distance as the figure placed a hand upon the weapon that hung at the waist.

It was the handle of a sword, a katana to be more exact as it was decorated in stripes of white and blue reminiscent of the whiteness of the figure's hair.

Then, the wind instantly picked up dancing the robes that were upon the figure's form as the person turned their head toward the east side of the city, a light frown marring their features. She could sense the dark presence approaching from the distance.

Suddenly something crackled in the figure's ear.

" _I'm picking up Grimm activities,"_ the voice at the other end said, " _But you already knew that."_

The figure let out a small smirk.

"I wouldn't be a Huntress if I couldn't sense the presence of some low class Grimm," the figure spoke out, her female voice sounding annoyed.

The other voice at the end chuckled.

" _Then get a move on Weiss, those Grimm won't take care of themselves you know."_

Rolling her eyes, the figure now identified as Weiss let out a soft snort before she launched herself forward, moving soundlessly as she jumped from the top of a house to another. The young woman was now focused on her job as she moved through the city, almost flying at how fast she was moving. The young woman could sense the darkness of the Grimm presence like it was a visible black smoke.

Grimm were creatures of the Shadow World. A world of darkness thought Weiss herself had never been there, she know of the world and of it's creations after all, that was why she was trained as a Huntress to hunt and destroy them. The young woman was a Huntress, a warrior trained to defend the ordinary people against monster that they can't see, touch nor feel after all, Grimm were creature of old fairy tales and scary stories…

At least that's what the people of the world of Remnant believed and once upon a time, Weiss was once just like them, blissfully believing that the only things that were scary in the world was war with another nation and the thought of being shot...the thought of being afraid of something you can see…

 _That was a long time ago,_ the young woman thought to herself.

Suddenly, the young Huntress came to a stop at the top of a telephone pole. She had her eyes narrowing lightly as she glanced around herself for a few seconds. She stared down at the street below her, as the black forms of the Grimm she was hunting were there. She recognizes their class quite clearly.

 _Beowolves,_ she thought, _Three of them._

The Huntress placed a hand upon her sword's handle before she flew down toward the large black shapes of the monsters that stood below her. With a yell, the young woman cleaved the first Grimm she landed on into two pieces causing the creature to let out a large roar of pain as it died…dissolving into nothingness.

The girl then tightened her grip upon her sword as she turned toward the other two Beowolves that glanced at her. Their glowing red eyes stared straight toward her and Weiss find herself reminded that the look in their eyes never changed.

Burning red eyes and the bone white mask upon their faces. She can see the designs upon the pale whiteness that glistened lightly under the soft lights of the moon. Then the creatures let out their soul piercing howl as the young woman got her in a stance as they came straight at her for the kill.

As quick as lightning and two slices later, Weiss was the only one standing in the middle of the street with the dissolving bodies of the two Grimm behind her. The young woman turned her gaze at the bodies behind her before turning her attention forward again.

She couldn't sense any presence of Grimm in the area she was in, so she replaced her blade back into it's shaft. Even thought she had defeated them, something tugged at the young woman's mind as she stood there.

The unnerving feeling she usually got when she knew something was amiss.

But there was nothing she could do about it now considering that all of the Grimms were taken care of. Weiss let out a soft sigh before turning away from the place and jumping away. Her job was done for the night…

* * *

 **East of Vale**

The sunlight of a new day filtered inside a room.

The room was a mess with clothes on the ground along with socks. There was also a large number of posters that were up there some of a famous band and another was of the Achieve Men, a popular TV show in the city. There was also the poster of movies upon the walls as well as some of the latest technology.

Despite it's messy appearance, the room was quite silent broken only by the soft snore of the occupant who was covered completely by the covers of the bed but alas the sweet sleep wouldn't last forever for the digital clock that was beside her shifted to six thirty causing a rock song to start playing quite loudly within the room.

The occupant of the bed let out a groan before extending a hand out from under the cover and started feeling around the beside table for the infernal alarm, knocking over some of the stuff that were on there before slapping the head of the clock, stopping the loud music from playing.

The young person let out a soft groan, before slowly seating up revealing a young girl with black hair and reddish strip on it. The young girl let out a soft groan as she rubbed her eyes which were stunning silver as she looked around the room tiredly.

Then there was a knock coming from the door.

"Ruby, are you up yet?"

The young girl, Ruby, let out another yawn.

"I'm up."

"It's the first day of school Ruby," the person on the other side of the door said, "We wouldn't want to be late."

"I know," Ruby mumbled, "Yay."

Ruby wasn't happy to leave their old hometown to come here. She had a lot of friends back at Signal Academy and her life was completely comfortable. While she understood that they had to move because of her Uncle's job, she just doesn't want to go in a school where she doesn't know anybody.

The young girl made her way toward her bathroom and soon enough, she had made her way down toward the kitchen where her sister Yang was already up and preparing breakfast. With long blond hair that reached all the way down to her mid-back, her sister was a complete opposite of her. With a burning personality for pranks and mischief, while Ruby was a nerd for computer and weapon. She sees Yang as someone who would like to actually fire the weapons rather than trying to come up with new designs.

"Hey sis, you best start to eat," the blonde told her when she noticed her.

Ruby took her seat at the table.

"I don't really feel like eating today," she said.

Yang stared at her, the lilac eyes already understanding what was going through her mind without Ruby actually saying anything.

"C'mon sis," she said, "You'll be able to make a lot of new friends before you know it."

"But I had friends," Ruby told her, "Back at Signal and now…I'm going to be the new kid."

"Ruby," Yang told her, "You know why we had to move and we moved before in the past…"

"But that was when I was in grade school," Ruby exclaimed, "I didn't have much friends back in grade school and even if I did, I don't remember any of them now…but I basically grew up back in Thatch and everything I knew is back there…"

Yang approached her, taking her younger sister into a hug.

"Don't be like that Ruby," she said, "You have to stop looking at the negatives of things."

Ruby let out a small sigh.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I'm just…"

Yang patted her on the shoulder.

"I get it," she said, "The move was quite sudden and even I was a little angry as well but, we've got to make due with what we got you know."

Ruby nodded.

"I guess…say, where is Uncle Qrow?"

"He left an half hour ago," Yang told her, "He had some business he had to take care of before going to work today…at least, that's what he told me…anyway, we best get ready to go and make sure you didn't forget anything."

After finishing her food, Ruby went to get her backpack before following her sister out of the house. The morning air was quite cool today as the young girl glanced around herself. Despite being here for at least a few days, she still wasn't familiar with the layout of the city of Vale…thought at least one thing she had memorized was the way to school.

Their uncle had made it clear that this was the first thing they had to remember when they moved in last week…thought Ruby doesn't think she could ever forget after all, Beacon stood out like a well…beacon amidst the ordinary looking building around it.

It was only a twenty minutes walk from her house to the school and Ruby was once again filling the jitters of going to a new school but even she had heard of Beacon. It was one of the most renowned school in all of Vale, and Ruby had taken aback at how big the school campus actually was during their visit there last week and even as they approached the large school, Ruby could already feel her breath living her lungs she looked up toward the impressive and imposing building.

The school campus was filled with students and they were all talking to each other, asking each other what they did during the week-end that had passed and Ruby found herself once again reminded that she was the new student here at Beacon.

"A lot more crowded than it was during our visit," Yang commented.

Ruby had to agree with her as a clamor drew her attention toward someone who had just arrived on the school grounds. They were a loud murmurs as the crowd of students seems to part way like the red sea for the approaching figure and at first, Ruby had believed that it was the Headmaster or a teacher but to her surprise, it was another student.

The most recognizable and easily distinguishable feature was the long white hair the young woman had. It was pulled into an off center high ponytail. She was wearing the uniform, but in Ruby's impression, she looked like a model right off the page of a magazine.

 _Who is that?_ She thought, surprised and confused at how the students were treating her.

"Weiss Shnee," a voice answered her.

Ruby jumped at the voice, glancing toward it.

It was a young man. He was blond haired and he was looking at the white haired girl with a small smile upon his face.

"Oh…did I say that out loud?" Ruby asked.

The young man glanced at her, giving a little grin.

"You did," he said.

"So that is the famous Weiss Shnee eh," Yang said her tone holding some surprise, "I didn't think she goes to school here."

"Well, Vale has a branch of the Shnee Industries here," the young man told her, "I thought everyone knew that."

"Everyone except me," Ruby said.

The young man only grinned at her.

"Hey don't take it personally," he told her, "I don't think I've ever seen you here before?"

"I'm new," Ruby said, "Transferred from Signal. My name is Ruby Rose."

"Jaune Arc," the blonde guy answered.

"Yang Xia Long," Yang introduced herself, "Also a transfer from Signal."

"Well, I hope you guys enjoy Beacon," he said, "If you want…I can show you two around and introduce you to some people."

"That sound great actually," Yang smiled, "It will be great to make some friends here."

The young man Jaune wasted no time to actually show them around the school and even took them to meet his friends. Ruby, despite her earlier misgivings about going to a new school, was glad to actually meet some new people before the bell had decided to ring giving her way to go to class. The young woman went through most of her class without much problem at all other than having to introduce herself to the teachers each time she arrive to one of the class and during her Literature class, she realized that she had the same class with Weiss Shnee.

The white haired girl was seating beside the window and glancing out toward the outside. Ruby introduced herself with a light bow and went to the empty seat that was beside the white haired girl. Class went as usual as Ruby pulled out her book and notebook to take some notes so she could catch up to the rest of the class.

Then she knocked over her eraser as she went for it to use the object. Ruby instantly made to pick it up but someone already did. A pale hand clutched the fallen object and was extending it toward her. Ruby found herself staring into the crystal blue eyes of the white haired beauty beside her.

Now that she was so close to the girl unlike back at the courtyard, the young girl instantly noticed a faded scar underneath her left eye. Ruby found herself wondering where she had gotten that scar and what the story behind it…was alas, before she could actually say anything Weiss had placed the eraser in her hands.

"T…Thank…you," Ruby said softly.

She could see confusion in the depths of those blue eyes, thought for what reason, Ruby couldn't figure out why but Weiss gently nodded at her direction before refocusing upon her book.

They didn't have any more interaction that day after that exchange of glances.

* * *

When Weiss arrived home later that day, she found her mind going back to that girl, her confusion visible all over usually blank features. She was confused for one and important reason. That silver eyed girl had a ridiculously high amount of Aura within her.

With her training as a Huntress, Weiss had perfect control over her Aura and was able to suppress it down to normal people levels that it was almost untraceable, but that silver eyed girl, she wasn't even bothering to neither hide it nor control it. It had been simply falling off the young girl in waves and that was what causing the white haired girl to be so surprised.

Was the girl a Huntress?

But trained Huntress know to suppress their Aura so that it didn't affect anything around them, and this girl didn't exactly reacted much to the Aura she was spilling out…then could that mean that the girl was untrained?

 _That's impossible,_ she thought, _For someone to have that much Aura and be untrained…_

It was unheard of and impossible.

Weiss couldn't make any sense of it, but she knew she will soon be able to. The young woman walked forward and raised her hand. A white glyph appeared underneath her feet and then lo, her school uniform was gone replaced by the long black robes she wore the previous night as well as the sword that hung by her waist.

"I thought you weren't going to be on patrol again today?"

Weiss turned her attention toward the new arrival.

"Something new came up," she said, "I want you to scan the city with the Grimm Scanner to see if there is any new activities."

"You're expecting something?"

Weiss turned her attention forward.

"I have a bad feeling," she murmured.

With that, the young woman jumped out of the window of her bedroom and outside.

 **A bad feeling surge within Weiss...Is it connected to the unsuspecting Ruby Rose the girl with the high amount of Aura?**

 **Next Time:** Kill the Innoncence

 **Hope you have enjoyed the read.**

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	2. Kill the Innocence

**Hey guys, here is the next update in this fanfiction.**

 **Enjoy the read.**

 **Chapter Cover:** Ruby and Yang seating side by side as they looked over a magazine.

Chapter Two

Kill the Innocence

The sun was slowly setting in the horizon as Weiss flew through the air above the city. The young woman's blue eyes were focused upon her task, focusing completely upon the Aura that she had felt from the silver eyed girl. It was quite easy to pick out the Aura after all, the girl wasn't even bothering to hide it, bringing Weiss's suspicion about the said girl out.

She was an untrained girl and it seems that she was also unaware of her Aura.

" _Are you going to tell me exactly what's going on Weiss?"_ the voice from her ear said, " _You were quite agitated when you left earlier."_

Weiss landed down upon a power line which barely twitched at her drop. The girl then launched herself forward again, running upon the power line as it was solid ground, her black robes dancing behind her with the speed she was moving forward.

"A new girl showed up at Beacon today," the girl said, "And she had an unusually high amount of Aura…similar to Huntresses."

" _That's impossible,"_ the voice at the other end said, " _No normal person should have had such high amount of Aura within themselves."_

"That's what I thought as well," Weiss said, "and this is the reason why I am heading at her place right now. I have to observe her to see if she is a Huntress or if she has any training."

" _If her Aura is as powerful as you say, she might be able to see you even as your Huntress form,"_ the voice told her.

Weiss knew that it was a possibility. Normal people's Aura were barely visible meaning that anything supernatural that was going on around them, they shouldn't be able to see nor hear them as a majority of the world of Remnant was…thought, the small size who can actually see her when she is in Huntress form was a rarity.

"It's a risk I'm going to have to take," Weiss answered.

" _I see,"_ the voice said, " _I'm not entirely for this but I can see how someone having that much Aura can be a problem…but what are you planning to do Weiss?"_

Weiss jumped again landing upon a telephone pole.

"I told you," she said, "I'm simply going to observe her. I won't be planning to reveal myself to her and what truly exist in this world…at least, not yet."

" _The Aura is going to drawn in the Grimm,"_ the voice told her.

"Which is why I asked you to scan the city for Grimm activities," Weiss answered, "I want to know if they are actually drawn in by her Aura…"

Weiss cut herself off as she stared down at the road beneath her. She recognize where she stood right now as the place where she had taken down the Beowolves. The blue eyed girl stared at the place for a few moments before the dark feeling of the Grimm suddenly engulfed the air around her.

Then the young woman's was completely covered in a shadow, drawing her attention toward the sky which was filled with black feathers and glowing red eyes before a large explosion took place where Weiss had been standing moment before.

The young woman had jumped away from the attack using a high speed move known as _Light Steps._ Weiss drew out her weapon as the large oversized bird turned toward her and let out a high pitched cry. It was Nevermore, a powerful Grimm and something that had killed Huntresses in the past. The white haired young woman frowned to herself as she glared at the creature across her.

"A Nevermore just appeared," she said.

" _And it's not the only Grimm I've detected,"_ the voice in her ear said.

Weiss narrowed her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

" _I've detected more Grimm activities East of Vale,"_ the voice told her.

Weiss cursed softly.

 _It's the direction where the Aura is coming from,_ she thought.

"They are attracted to it," she said, "All the more reason I should hurry up here and take down this Nevermore."

The large Grimm launched straight toward her and Weiss raised her sword as the bird Grimm took to the skies above her and then with a single swing of it's wings, it launched large feathers down straight toward where Weiss was as the young woman raised her hand.

" **Dust Level 25, Imperial Wall,"** she said.

A large wall appeared out of nowhere in front of Weiss as the feathers met their marks but none of them managed to break through the wall that she had created. Weiss narrowed her eyes lightly at the Nevermore in the air before she used her _Light Step_ technique to actually move at high level speed so that it seemed that she had disappeared into thin air.

She had reappeared right above the Nevermore's head with her sword raised high into the air. Then she came down upon the creature with a single slash of her weapon causing the Nevermore to let out a piercing screech of pain as it flew backward through the air as blood flew out of the wound. Weiss didn't waste another second as she launched straight toward the creature, her eyes narrowing lightly at the creature in front of her as a blue glow started to appear around her body and her sword.

" **Myrtenaster, Ice Coffin,"** she said.

She sliced through the Nevermore causing ice to completely overcome the creature's entire body as a large ice shaped snowdrop appeared in the sky above the city of Vale before it completely break into little pieces of ices.

The white haired girl huffed lightly at the amount of power she just used before turning toward where the darkness of the Grimm power was and launched herself there.

* * *

Ruby Rose was glad that school was over so that she could actually walk home with her sister. The young woman was glad to have made new friends today but she was still feeling put off at being here in a new school other than being there at Signal.

So she was looking forward to get home and talk to her friends back at Signal with her scroll. The young woman was humming lightly underneath her breath with the headphones she was wearing blasting one of her favorite songs.

Soon enough, both her and Yang arrived home and Uncle Qrow was there. The man was talking on the phone when they entered and he waved at them as they entered and the girls waved back. Ruby instantly ran upstairs to her room so that she could get the school outfit from her form. She placed the headphones upon the bed and started to take off her clothes when she heard it.

The girl turned her attention toward her open window which a soft wind was blowing lightly through it. Ruby stayed still for a few moments, wondering if she had heard what she thought she heard but the girl simply shrugged herself off as it being her imagination.

"Hey Ruby, get down here," Yang yelled.

The young girl let out a soft groan as she made her way out of the room and down toward the kitchen. She found that Yang had placed some food on the table meaning they were going to start eating dinner. The sunset was starting to set as night quickly approached and the girl simply seated down upon her chair before she started to eat.

"So how was your first day of school?" Qrow asked, glancing at the two girls.

"It was great," Yang answered with a small shrug, "Made some new friends today too."

"What about you Ruby?"

"It was okay," Ruby answered, "It's just the first day…met some new people today too."

"And here you were worrying about not making any friends," Qrow laughed.

Ruby looked a little sheepish.

"I guess I was worried over nothing then," she said.

"That you were," Yang told her.

Ruby glanced at her Uncle.

"Then, we won't be moving anymore right?" she asked.

Qrow stayed silent for a few moments, thinking it over.

"Not in the foreseen future," he said, "The job I managed to snag today is giving me a good pay. In a few years, I might even make enough money to send the two of you to college."

Then a piercing howl cut through the air causing Ruby to suddenly turn her attention at where the howl had come from. The window was open, meaning that it was probably a dog of someone that lived nearby but never before had Ruby heard a dog like that before.

"Something the matter?" her uncle asked, noticing her sudden tenseness.

"Didn't you hear that howl?" Ruby asked.

Qrow looked confused at her.

"Howl?" he repeated.

Ruby nodded, "Yeah just now there was this loud howling…?"

"What in Remnant are you talking about? There was no howling."

Ruby was confused. He didn't hear that howl just now?

"Yang?" she said.

Her sister had her headphones on and was looking at something on her Scroll so there was no way in hell Yang could have heard the howl so Ruby simply returned to her food. She didn't know why but the sound of that howl…it filled her with fear.

After dinner was finished, Ruby made her way back upstairs and into her room. She couldn't understand how nobody had heard that strange howl that came from outside. She knew that she had definitely heard that noise coming from outside but…

Another howl echoed outside again, drawing Ruby's attention toward the window yet again. It was the same one as earlier and unlike last time, it sounded a lot closer to the house than before, almost like they were on the street just below her window. While Ruby was never one to look for danger, her curiosity had already gotten her into a lot of troubles before back at Signal and it was kind of strange that uncle Qrow said that he couldn't hear anything…

Ruby didn't know whether he was lying or not but she knew that she was approaching the window to see exactly what had caused the howl. Having heard it a lot closer now than before, Ruby had come to realize that it didn't sound like a dog's howl at all. It was more on the line with a wolf's howl but even so, something within her was telling her that it was not the case either…

The young girl reached her window and pulled the curtain just a little crack so that she had a small view of the street outside. The street lamps were all illuminated so she had a pretty good field of vision at the world outside but to her surprise, there was nothing in the streets.

It was deserted of animals or dogs or any of the culprits that she had expected to see. The dark haired girl shook her head before she closed the curtain as well as her window before making her way for her bed.

Then a scream shattered the silence that was around her, one filled with pure and uncontrollable terror and then instantly followed by a crash.

Ruby recognizes the voice as Yang's and she felt her own heart jump in her chest at the fear she had heard in Yang's voice. Never in all her life has she heard Yang screamed like that in past and it only grew her fear as to what she was going to find downstairs as she ran down the steps.

When she arrived in her kitchen, Ruby came to a stop.

Yang was there hanging in midair in front of her as she was against one of the wall of the house, but it wasn't that that had the silver eyed girl eyes growing wide. No…it was what stood in front of Yang and what was holding her sister up against the wall.

It was big, easily bigger than a full grown man and standing on its two feet. It was also skinny like a man but it was covered in some sort of darkness that filled Ruby's heart with a cold and empty feeling. Ruby stared at the being in front of her unable to neither move nor scream.

Then one of the darkened creatures turned the burning red eyes toward her form and Ruby finds herself staring straight into a jaw filled with teeth and a bone white mask that chilled her to the bone. The creature let out a howl, exactly like the one Ruby had heard earlier revealing itself as the culprit being the chilling howls.

"R…Ruby…," Yang gasped struggling against the hold one of the creatures had upon her, "R…Run…Get out of here."

But Ruby couldn't run.

Her legs were frozen with fear as the creature approached toward her, the glowing red eyes fixed upon her trembling body. She couldn't even do anything as the beast launched itself toward her. She could hear Yang screamed out her name as Ruby was pushed down by the creature…feeling the darkness of the creature even more now as hopelessness completely filled her entire being…

Then a bright blue light shone from somewhere above her and then the dark creature was removed from her fallen body and the strange darkened feeling that had completely overcame her being was instantly removed almost like it was a cover that she had been covered in was lifted.

Ruby blinked to herself as she slowly seated up hearing another howl and then a resulting crash coming from the kitchen. The girl instantly sprung upon her feet, running toward where Yang was. Her older sister was lying down upon the side of the wall, blood completely covering her shirt.

"Oh god, Yang," Ruby yelled out running to the blonde's side.

In front of Ruby's very eyes, the blood that was upon Yang's form evaporated until all that remains was just Yang's prone form lying against the wall, unconscious. Ruby couldn't understand what was going on right now but she had to make sure her sister was safe. She had to make sure that everyone was safe…

"Yang… _Yang_ ," she said shaking the girl but the blonde was unresponsive.

The howls pierced the night again, drawing Ruby's attention toward the hole that was blown in their kitchen wall. The dark haired girl quickly made her way toward where the hole was and was now into the empty streets of East Vale.

There was a howl again and Ruby turned toward it seeing one of the large creatures which had attacked her and Yang falling down upon the ground unmoving. Ruby stared at it, noticing how it's body had started to evaporate like a mist in the morning sun. Then the sound of a snap drew her attention upward toward a black clothed figure standing above the evaporating creature.

Ruby couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman but one thing she notices instantly was the long flowing white hair which danced behind the figure as a soft wind blew through it. Then in the blink of an eye, the figure was gone as well as Ruby finds herself standing alone in the empty street.

* * *

Weiss stood in midair as she stared down at the girl on the street below her. The girl was able to see her, even in her Huntress form, she could read it from how the girl had reacted to her. The Grimm had been coming for that girl and her sister. Weiss had been nearly too late in reaching the girls thanks to her battle with the Nevermore. If that damn bird hadn't interfered, she would have been able to deal with the Beowolves before they could ever reach the home of the two girls.

And it seems that it wasn't only the silver eyed girl that had an Aura too big to be normal. The blonde girl she had rescued also had a similar sized Aura and it made Weiss wonder who exactly these two girls are. The man, however, seemed to be a normal man out the strange trio. It was puzzling as to how two people with such strong Aura were so helpless against those Beowolves.

 _Which only reinforces my suspicions about them,_ she thought, _They are untrained and unaware of the Grimm and of their Aura. With the amount that they are releasing without their own knowledge…its' like they are signaling every Grimm in the vicinity to come and attack them._

" _Mission accomplished right,"_ the voice at the other end told her.

"I want a Barrier to be set around the East side of Vale," Weiss told him, "As well as around Beacon."

" _A barrier? What for?"_

"It's not just the younger one that has a strong Aura," Weiss said, "It's the two new students and from what I saw tonight, they are untrained and can't control the release of their Aura. Having them like that is going to be signaling all of the Grimm to an all you can eat buffet table."

" _I see,"_ the voice said with as soft hum, " _Do you want them similar to the ones you have around Shnee Estate?"_

"Yes," Weiss answered.

" _So what's the verdict?"_ the voice asked her, " _Are you going to make contact with those two or are you going to let them fumble in the dark? After a night like this one…"_

"I am well aware," Weiss cut off, a soft sigh growing from her lips, "I want a background check on these two girls. I need to know their past because I don't like these coincidences."

A soft chuckle echoed in her ear.

" _Two young girls untrained with powerful Aura decided to come to this town where a Huntress is active,"_ the voice said, " _and considering how rare it is to actually have such powerful Auras…it makes me wonder if there isn't something else at play here…"_

Weiss wondered about that too and she didn't like where these thoughts lead her.

 **Their different worlds met...**

 **Next Time:** Kill the Fear

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	3. Kill the Fear

**Hey guys, here is the next update in this fanfiction.**

 **Enjoy the read.**

 **Chapter Cover:** Ruby seating down with a soda in her hand and a X-Ray and Vav comic on the bench beside her.

Chapter Three

Kill the Fear

Yang Xia Long was lying awake upon the hospital bed, staring at the ceiling.

The young woman couldn't understand what had happened last night and every time she thought about it, she was filled with fear and terror. In all of her life, Yang had never encountered creatures like these and the burning red eyes that kept hunting her mind, it caused the young woman to shiver despite how warm the air coming from the window was. When that creature was holding her by the throat against the wall, Yang had truly believed that she was going to die but then when she had come back to, Ruby was seating right beside her and the strange monsters were nowhere to be seeing.

The young woman couldn't make any sense of it at all.

She had wanted to ask Ruby what happened but the police as well as an ambulance had arrived at their houses and had taken the girls into a hospital as well as Uncle Qrow. The man had minor injuries to himself and he looked to be quite well despite what happened. Yang had a few bruises around her neck to the monster that was holding her and Ruby had been thankfully unarmed.

When she had seen that creature attack Ruby like that, she had thought that she was going to lose her little sister and it filled Yang with such terror…

 _But she is okay now,_ a small voice told her, _Ruby is fine._

Considering that they had managed to get out of this situation alive, Yang realized that something had intervened. Someone had stopped the monsters from killing them that night although who could have done it was a mystery in itself.

 _Just our luck,_ the blonde though, _Just moved into a new city and we had to get attacked._

A knock at her door drew her attention and it was opened as a nurse stood there.

"Mrs. Xia Long," she said, "You have a visitor."

The blonde blinked as Ruby entered inside the room. The girl was dressed in her school uniform meaning that she had come from school. The girl had a vulnerable air around herself as she approached where Yang was lying down.

"Hey sis," she greeted with a smile, "How are you feeling?"

"That should be my question," Ruby answered her with a small smile, "Are you getting out of here soon?"

"The nurse told me that they're going to release me later today," Yang answered her, "Well going through one night at the hospital was not how I expected to be spending my first few days in Vale."

Ruby took a seat upon the chair beside the bed.

"So how was your school day?" Yang asked.

"It went by alright," Ruby said shrugging, "Jaune and the others asked for you today and I told them what happened."

Yang stared at her.

"You told them _everything_?" she asked, pressing on that last word.

Ruby gave her a glare.

"You really expect me to say that monsters attacked us and not sound crazy," she said.

Yang looked down.

"Yeah, it does sound crazy when you said it out loud," she said.

Ruby stared at her, and Yang could see the fear in the depths of her silver eyes.

"Yang, what do you think those things were?" she asked.

"Hell if I know Ruby," Yang said, "Thought I am sure that whatever they were…they're not…normal."

Ruby places her arms around herself.

"I don't want to go back to that house," she said.

Yang extended her hand toward her little sister and took the younger girl into her arms. Ruby was sobbing softly now as she patted her back. She couldn't blame Ruby for being scared of what happened that night…and hell, even she was afraid of what had happened.

So she simply stayed seated there, holding her little sister in her arms and hoping that everything will be alright soon.

* * *

 **Shnee Estate**

 **North of Vale**

Weiss Shnee arrived home as her driver placed the car in front of the building. The Shnee Manor stood upon that little hill for the best part of half a century since her great-grandfather had built this place in Vale although small compared to the one that was in Atlas where most of the family stated, but Weiss liked Vale more.

The city had always held some sentimental value to the girl after all, it was where her mother was born. Having visited Vale when she was younger with her family a long time ago, the young woman had fallen in love with the city and had decided to return there to finish her high school career. While Vale wasn't the high life of rich people like Atlas was, but it was still a homey place.

"Miss Shnee," her butler said as she entered the house, "You have a guest waiting for you."

Weiss blinked to herself.

"A guest?" she repeated, "A friend of my father's?"

"No," the butler said, "He is waiting in the lounge."

Weiss nodded to him and made her way up toward where the lounge was. She was curious as to whom could have come here to meet with her considering she wasn't expecting anyone. The girl opened the door and found a man was seating there, with both of his hands upon his laps.

The man had dark hair falling upon his shoulder as he was dressed in a simple long sleeve shirt and pants. He had a few bruises upon his face that had some pads upon them but other than that, he looked quite healthy. Weiss now came to realize that she recognized this man. It was the same man that had been at the house of the two girls with the large Auras.

The man looked at her, his eyes which were an odd shade of brown, lightened up at noticing her and he was on his feet in seconds to greet her.

"You look a lot like your mother," he said, "But Neige's eyes were brown unlike yours."

Weiss stared at the man, completely taken aback.

"You…How do you know my mother's name?" she asked, taken aback.

The man let out a soft chuckle.

"I was once your mother's friend long ago," he said, "Or more likely…I am a friend of the White Clan."

At the name of the Clan, Weiss's spine straightened instantly.

"Just who exactly are you?" Weiss asked, her voice holding a tint of curiosity as well as caution.

"My name is Qrow," the man spoke out, "I…I was a former Huntsman a long time ago, but all I am now is a man looking out of his little nieces."

"Qrow…," Weiss repeated, "You wouldn't mean…"

The man gave a light smile.

"That's who I was a long time before I became who I am today," Qrow told her with a shrug.

Weiss approached the man and crossed her arms.

"Why exactly are you here?" she asked.

"First and foremost, I must thank you for what you've done last night," Qrow told her with a light smile, "You have saved my little girls life and I can't thank you enough for it."

"Someone of your caliber should have been able to handle the Beowolves quite easily," Weiss said.

Qrow let out a chuckle.

"Fifteen years ago," he said, "I would have lived up to your expectation…but I don't have the power to harness an Aura any longer. I have lost all of my abilities to fight and to wield a _Soul Weapon_ as well."

Weiss was confused.

"But I didn't come here to tell you my story Weiss Shnee," Qrow continued, "I came here because I need a favor. As you know, my house is in shambles after what happened last night with the Grimm attack. I would like to ask you to have both of my nieces stay here for a few days as the repairs finishes."

"St…Stay here?" Weiss repeated, "Why should they? I already placed a Barrier around the East side of Vale because of their high Aura signature…"

"I'm simply asking a favor as a friend of the White Clan," Qrow said, "And their Aura had nothing to do with it. What happened that night to them is something that will stay with them forever. I'm sure I don't need to remind you what Grimm does to you the first time you've ever saw one."

Weiss stared at him for a long moment, her blue eyes observing the man across her.

"I don't understand as to why you've never told them about the Grimm," she said, "They have strong Aura and can be Huntresses and yet…that night, they were two completely terrified girls."

Qrow let out a soft sigh.

"I didn't want them to be Huntresses," he said, "It's not the life I wanted these two girls to neither live nor experience at all. I know what that life can do to someone's life and what it can turn people into. I wanted them to be free of it but it seems it's not going to go the way I wanted it to be."

"You should have known that their Auras would have drawn the attention of the Grimm," Weiss said.

"I told you that I have lost my powers as a Huntsman," Qrow spoke out, "I couldn't sense their Aura at all…I had believed them to be safe from that world but that attack last night told me how wrong I was. I just wanted them to have a safe and comfortable life. Can you blame me for that?"

Weiss let out a soft sigh as she placed a hand upon her forehead before turning away from the man.

"It's just for a couple of days right?" she said.

"Yes."

Weiss glanced back at him.

"Then…I do not mind," she said, "But you have a responsibility to tell them the truth. Considering how close to death these two girls have been, you own them that much."

The girl made her way toward the door of the room but before she could leave, Qrow spoke again.

"I didn't see any members of the Clan here," he said, "From what I can see, you're the only one who lives here…"

Weiss glanced back at him and the room instantly got a cold chill causing frost to appear upon the windows upon the room as Qrow fell silent. The two bleu eyes that were staring back at him were ice cold.

"Just notified Sebastian when you're going to be picking up your nieces," she spoke out, her voice soft, but Qrow couldn't help but feel the authority and power behind it.

Then Weiss walked out of the room leaving the man standing there staring at her back. Qrow stood there in the room as the chill that had fallen within the room started to lift itself and he glanced at the frost on the window.

 _So that's how it is eh,_ he thought, _Never expected something like this out of the White Clan…I wonder what could have caused it?_

* * *

Ruby had stayed beside Yang's bed ever since she had come back from school that afternoon. She was scared of going back to the house by herself seeing the monsters there again. She knew that she was probably being irrational about this but the young girl didn't want to go back there...

She didn't want to go back to that house.

"Ruby,"

The girl blinked herself back to the present as she turned her attention toward the familiar voice. Uncle Qrow was there, the man looking toward her with a tired smile upon his face. Seeing the man there, Ruby instantly stood up and ran toward him and took him in a hug. The familiar warmth of the man was great for her to relieve the fear she still has within her body.

"How are you feeling girl?" he asked.

"I'm scared uncle," she said.

The man sighed softly.

"I know," he said, "I can see that. Where is Yang?"

"The Doctor said that I had to wait outside for her," Ruby answered stepping back from the hug.

"I see," the man said softly.

They didn't wait long for Yang stepped out through the door with a doctor. Qrow made his way toward the approaching duo and talked for a moment with the doctor before returning, and Yang was now following after him.

"A…Are we going to go back at the house?" Ruby asked.

"Just to pickup some clothes," Uncle Qrow answered her, "Considering the hole in the kitchen, I don't think staying there will be favorable right now."

Yang was confused.

"So we're going to a hotel?"

Qrow shook his head again.

"No," he said, "I asked a…old acquaintance of mine if we could stay at her place for a few days."

"You have friends here in Vale?" Yang said.

"It's actually her daughter's place," Qrow told them.

Ruby was curious as to whom it was. When they stepped out of the hospital, her uncle led the two of them straight toward a slick black car that was waiting for them along with a driver. They got into the vehicle and Ruby was taken aback at how exquisite the inside of the car was. It was like she was seating inside a limousine from the picture she had seen on the internet.

The driver had taken them straight in front of their attacked house and she could feel the strange fear coursing through her body again as she stared at the house. Uncle Qrow had already stepped outside of the car along with Yang and Ruby followed after them.

"Just take the necessities as well as some clothes," he said as they entered inside the house, "the repair crews should be here later to take care of the kitchen."

Ruby walked into the house behind her sister and found herself passing the way leading into the kitchen. She can see the damages that had been done to the walls of the house and even see the broken plates on the ground as the dinner table was completely destroyed…

She turned her eyes away from it and ran up toward her room to pick up some clothes into one of her rucksack. The girl didn't even waste any time going back down the stairs almost running over Yang who was also coming down with her rucksack.

It seems she wasn't the only one who couldn't wait to leave this place behind.

The car then led them up straight through Vale and Ruby was barely paying attention to anything else before they actually reached their destination. The girl had her headphones on so she wasn't really focused on anything other than the blasting music that was in her ears. Then she was pulled out of her thought when Yang actually started to be really agitated and Ruby found out why.

They had entered a large open area that was wide, leaving only a large Mansion standing at the end of the driveway. It was white colored, that much she could see and towering above them quite forbiddingly. It made her wonder as to whom her uncle had asked to take them in for a few days and the car came to a stop in front of the stone steps of the large house.

"We're here," Qrow said as Ruby pulled her headphone down so that she could carry them around her neck.

"And where exactly is here?" Yang asked, not able to keep the amazement out of her voice.

" _Welcome to Shnee Manor,"_ a male voice announced.

An elderly man approached them. He was dressed formally and his hair was pulled back. His face was kind but it also had a strange detachment upon his features as well as within the depths of his dark eyes, as he approached them.

"My name is Sebastian," the elderly man spoke out, "and I will be your guide this evening."

 **They are know going to spend their days in Shnee Manor...**

 **Next Time:** Shnee Manor

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R.**


	4. Shnee Manor

**Hey guys, here is the next update in the fanfic.**

 **Enjoy the read.**

 **Chapter Cover:** Weiss Shnee standing alone with the emblem of the Shnee company underneath her feet.

Chapter Four

Shnee Manor

They stared at the man in front of them. Ruby couldn't believe that they were going to stay here in this place. It looked like something that came out of the page of a magazine. She stared at the large mansion in front of her, unable to believe that they were actually going to stay here…

"Shnee…," Yang repeated, shocked, "As in Weiss Shnee?"

Uncle Qrow glanced at the girl beside him.

"Exactly," he said.

Ruby feels her eyes widened. Now she realized why the name Shnee sounded so familiar. It was the name of the girl that she sat beside in Literature class. In all of what had happened these past few days, the white haired girl had slipped from her mind completely. She couldn't believe that her uncle actually knew someone of that caliber here.

"Why don't you follow me," the old man in front of them said with a light bow, "I will lead you as to where you will be sleeping for the next few days."

The group followed after the man, up the stones steps toward the dark wooden doors. Ruby couldn't hide that she was curious as to how the Manor looked on the inside, but moreover, she was a little curious as well about how her Uncle was actually on terms with someone like Weiss Shnee.

"Since when were you friends with Weiss Shnee?" she asked directing her attention toward the man beside her.

"I was friends with her mother when I we were about your age," Qrow answered, "Despite her marriage with Weiss's father, we stayed in contact…she was a great friend."

"Was?" Yang asked.

"She died a few years back," Qrow said, "It's thanks to that friendship that Weiss had decided to let you two stay here."

The inside of the manor was big.

Ruby could feel her eyes widening as she took in the high ceiling roof that was designed with the most exquisite of the Vale architecture. The floor was a white marble floor similar to the ones like the school but this was so polished that she could see her own reflection on the ground beneath her. It was like she had stepped into a very expensive hotel.

They were now going up the stairs and now walking through an hallway, that had high windows and she could see an expensively large lawn down beside the building as well. Suits of armors were standing at the side of the walls in a single line file all of them quite well designed and upon each of their shields that was in front of them, there was the symbol of a snowflake upon them, probably the symbol of the family.

"Here we are," the man, Sebastian told them, "these are the rooms that Lady Shnee had prepared for your stay here in Wing of the manor. You can explore the Manor if you so wish it but the Wing where Lady Shnee reside in is forbidden unless given permission by her Lady."

The man opened the door for them and Ruby found herself staring into a very plain looking room. Thought it looked better than the room she was used to in the past, it was still as considered to be plain. Inside the room there were two beds side by side of each other meaning that both Yang and Ruby will be sleeping in the same room together.

"There is an adjacent bath here," Sebastian spoke out showing them the bathroom in the door that was at the very end of the room, "I'm sure that you would like to freshen up as well. Dinner will be served at six."

With that Sebastian gave another bow, he stepped outside of the room closing the door behind him.

"Where will you be sleeping?" Yang asked her Uncle.

"Actually, I won't be sleeping here tonight," Qrow answered her, "I have to go back to work later that evening considering that I had taken a few days off because of what had happened."

Ruby stared up at the man, feeling a little bit afraid.

"But why won't you stay?" she asked.

"Ruby," he said, "I just won't be here tonight that's all. I'll be staying in the house during the remainder of the time you two will be here…you never know, you might even make friends with Weiss."

The younger girl thought back to the time she had seated beside Weiss Shnee. The white haired girl had acted indifferently toward her, so she can't really tell how the girl's personality really was.

"Then I'm guessing Shnee is going to be taking us to school as well?" Yang said.

"That's right," Qrow said softly, "But I have something to talk to Sebastian with. Why don't you girls get settled in during that time."

With that the man walked out of the room leaving the two girls behind inside the room. Ruby walked toward one of the beds and simply threw herself down upon it. She was tired after what had happened a few nights ago and what transpired before. The girl simply wanted to go back to the days were things were simple…normal.

But the appearance of those creatures that had attacked her and her sister…that robbed figure she had seen, it had threw everything she knew on it's head.

"Hey Ruby," Yang asked her, "I'm going to take a shower okay?"

The younger girl only let out a soft sound of approval at her. Yang's footsteps echoed within the room as she was simply lying there listening to the sounds of the house. It was quiet within this place, safe for the sound of the winds coming from the window and the sound of the running water from Yang's shower. It makes her wonder what kind of person was Weiss Shnee.

When they had been walking through the house, Ruby had realized that she hadn't seen anyone else within the mansion. She hadn't seen Weiss's father, nor heard any other sounds coming from the house. She was a little surprised at that.

She had thought that because they were moving in, she would have met some of Weiss's family thought her uncle hadn't mentioned anyone living here other than Weiss…

 _Then could that mean that Weiss was living in this large house by herself?_

She seated up upon her bed, thinking about it. Ruby didn't know much about the Shnee Family other than what Jaune had told her on that first day of school. In the past, celebrities are not what Ruby ever focused.

No, she had been more focused on her life at school and her designs to be focused on what a celebrity does with her life. The door of the bath opened and Ruby turned toward her sister as she walked back into the room, a towel wrapped around her long blonde hair and she was humming softly.

"Hey Yang," she asked, "What exactly do you know of Weiss Shnee?"

Yang stared at her for a few moments.

"Not a whole lot," she answered, "The girl isn't one to talk to the media a lot, but I do know that the Shnee are one of the wealthiest people on the planet. I also know she has a sister thought I didn't see her at school."

Ruby blinked.

"A sister?" she repeated, surprised.

"Yes," Yang said, "Winter, I think her name was… but, why so interested?"

Ruby looked at her.

"Haven't you noticed how…quiet this house is?" she asked.

Yang stared at her for a few moments. She then turned her attention around her. Considering that they were out of school at the moment, Weiss is probably home somewhere in this place.

"I haven't really noticed it," she said shrugging lightly, "C'mon let's get this place feel like home."

"But…it's not home is it," she murmured.

Yang didn't answer her as the two sisters started to place their clothes inside the dresser that in the corner of the room. They had managed to grab a few uniforms from their house before they came here so they are set up for as long they stayed here. By the time they were done fixing the room to their likeness, the sun had already set down from behind the clouds and the lights were already light up all around the large courtyard of the Manor.

The two sisters had left their rooms behind to explore the vast Manor that they were staying in. At night, the house seems to be like a different world together with the shadows dancing softly at the light and the hallways seems to go on forever and it was by then that Ruby realized that they had gotten lost in the large Manor.

"Do you even know where we're going Yang?" she asked.

"Well, we're going back aren't we?"

Ruby let out a soft sigh.

"I don't know," she said, "I have a feeling we passed in this corridor already."

Yang let out a hum as she glanced around herself.

They were standing in a corridor aligned with armors as well as a staircase which lead to another level above them but there was no way down to the level bellow. Ruby was starting to feel hungry now and considering that they had left their room around five thirty, she was sure that they were already way past six o'clock.

"Let's go this way," Yang told her.

The blonde led her straight up toward the stairs and they climbed up to the next level finding that they had reached another double door in front of them.

"Yang how about we go back where we came from?" Ruby asked her.

Yang gave her a grin.

"I'll just give a quick look," she said, "if it's not where we are supposed to go, we'll turn back."

The girl took the door handle and opened it stepping inside the room. The lights in the room light up as they entered and they found themselves staring at a large room filled with paintings. They was an armchair in the distance and a fireplace that was burning quite brightly. The room was quite warm too and it made Ruby wonder who exactly used this room as they glanced around.

Her attention was drawn at the painting of the woman above the fireplace. It was of a beautiful dark haired young woman with a soft smile upon her lips. She was dressed in a white dress and Ruby can see some sort of familiarity with the woman in the painting and she stared at the plate beneath the painting.

NEIGE SHNEE

"Hey Yang do you think that was Weiss's mother?"

" _Yes, she was_."

The two sisters turned toward the voice finding none other than Weiss Shnee standing by the doorway they had just entered. The young woman was dressed in a simple outfit with a blank look upon her features. Unlike when Ruby last saw her at school with the off-center ponytail, she had let her hair fall down upon her shoulders.

Her pale skin looked ethereal in the light of the fireplace that was burning. She approached toward the two girls.

"As Sebastian had probably already told you," the white haired girl spoke out, "This side of the Manor is forbidden without my permission."

Ruby didn't know why but something about Weiss screamed authority. It was the same feeling she'd get whenever she is called to the principal office and that you can't help but feel like you should obey her. Yang however, didn't seem to be feeling like that at all, considering that she was taller than Weiss was.

"Is that so?" the blonde said, "Well, we didn't know where exactly we're suppose to go to get to dinner and we wanted to explore this place a little if are to stay here for a few days."

Weiss blinked at her.

"You may explore but this side of the Manor is forbidden…," she said, "but I suppose, I can let you slide this time. Come now, then, dinner will be cold if we don't hurry."

Weiss turned away from them and the two sisters quickly followed after her. They walked through the many corridors and soon enough, they had reached the familiar wing where the sister's room was situated. As they were approaching, they recognized Sebastian along with another young man standing beside him.

"Lady Shnee," Sebastian said noticing her, "I see you found our lost guests. Dinner is already served and waiting."

Weiss gave a nod and addressed the young man.

"Something you need?" she asked.

The young man raised a hand toward his hat and pushed it down closer toward his eyes.

"You could say that," he said, "It's work related."

Weiss let out a soft sigh.

"I see," she said, "Sebastian, can you take my dinner to my room? It seems that I will have to eat it later."

"Of course Lady Shnee," the man said, "I will make sure to keep it warm till your return."

Weiss turned away with the young man following after her. He gave both Yang and Ruby a salute before the two of them walked forward leaving the two sisters along with Sebastian.

* * *

"So these two girls were the ones you rescued the other night eh?" the young man said as they walked out of the Manor, "What are the odds they are related to that old dusty Qrow?"

Weiss gave him a sideway glance.

"I can hear what you're saying without you actually saying anything," she said, "Have you done what I asked you?"

"I have reinforced the Barrier around the Manor's ground," the young man told her with a smirk, "Just as you asked to do. I must say, their Auras are quite something. With the right training, they could become splendid Huntresses."

Weiss let out a soft hum.

"Maybe," she said, "but the way they are now, there is no way that they can even become Huntresses even with their Aura. They're afraid."

"That's the power of the Grimm for you," the young man sighed, "Have you told them the truth of what happened that night?"

"No," Weiss answered him, "I have let that task to their Uncle, after all, he used to be part of that world."

The young man let out a soft hum.

"What is it that you said needed my attention?" Weiss asked, "Is it Grimm?"

"It's difficult to say," the young man told her.

A frown appeared upon the girl's face.

"Why?"

"They have been strange Aura reading recently," the young man told her, "If it was the Grimm, it would have been a steady feel but it kept fluctuating and I had found it strange."

"Do you know where you've been sensing these strange Auras?" she asked.

"East side of Vale," the young man said, "Seems to be where the girls lived."

Weiss nodded before transforming into her Huntress's form, the black cloak she wore dancing in the wind. The girl used her _Light Steps_ technique to fly forward through the city heading straight toward where the signal had been coming from. The young woman had keep her sense out for the usual darkness of the Grimm but there was nothing she could sense.

She was surprised at that wondering if the Grimm had somehow disappeared back into the Shadow World they had come from…but something about what odd after all, to open a Doorway between the two worlds will require a high level amount of power.

 _This could be why they have been a fluctuation,_ she thought.

She reached the place where she had saved the two girls and landed down upon the street below. She glanced around herself as she walked, her hand upon the hilt of her sword, ready to be drawn if something attacked her. Weiss glanced around herself, frowning.

 _There isn't any sign of Grimm anywhere,_ she thought, _I would have expected them to be actually still there but, there is nothing…_

She relaxed herself as she inspected the surrounding of the entire East side of Vale but there was nothing in the area that gave away that something was amiss. The white haired girl raised a hand toward the communicator in her ear.

"I haven't found anything that gave away anything," she said, "Is there anything picked up on Scanner?"

" _It's Clean,"_ the young man on the other side said, " _I'm not picking up anything. Do you think someone had tried to open a Doorway?"_

"Maybe it's from the other side," Weiss answered, "I have received nothing that could give way at anything amidst, but I'll patrol around the city, just to be safe."

" _Alright,"_ the young man said.

Weiss nodded before jumping away, never noticing the black cat that was across her on the rooftops, and the two intelligent golden eyes that were staring at her retreating form.

 **A mysterious cat observes from the shadow...What emotions lies in those eyes?**

 **Next Time** : Cruel Reality

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	5. Cruel Reality

**Hey guys, here is the next update in this fanfic.**

 **Enjoy the read.**

 **Chapter Cover:** Yang leaning against a metal fence with a smirk upon her face with a bike helmet in one of her hand.

Chapter Five

Cruel Reality

The next morning found Ruby and Yang inside the same car that had picked them up the previous day except this time, they were in their school uniforms and that Weiss Schnee was seating in the car with them. The white haired girl had made no motion of talking to them as she looked down straight toward the book she was reading.

Ruby fiddled with her plaid skirt and Yang's attention was turned away from the two of them with her headphones on, so there was no way she can count on her blonde sister to say anything. Ruby turned her attention toward the white haired girl again.

"Um…Weiss…," she started.

The blue eyes left the book and looked up toward her, a questioning look appearing upon them. Ruby took this as a sign to continue.

"H…How did you know…Uncle Qrow?" she asked.

The white haired girl turned her eyes back to her book. Ruby thought she was going to be ignored but Weiss answered her.

"I have never met him before," she said, "But Mother mentioned his name to me before and I have heard of the man in the past."

Ruby looked at her, "I never knew…my uncle knew someone as powerful as a Schnee?"

"We are still people," Weiss said, "Despite how unbelievable it may seems."

Ruby stared at the white haired girl. Somehow, hearing this she was reminded of the empty feeling that the Manor gave her. This morning, she had expected to see someone other than Weiss living there as a member of the Schnee family but they hadn't been anyone else.

Was Weiss really living in that large house all by herself?

"Where is the rest of your family?" Ruby asked, "Are they…on vacation or something…?"

Something like amusement gleamed in Weiss's eyes at her suggestion. Ruby couldn't think of what was funny about the situation. The white haired girl didn't answer her for the car had come to a stop in front of school. Weiss wasted no time stepping outside of the car and Ruby followed after her along with Yang.

Weiss didn't even glance back at them as she made her way into the school.

"Be back here at school's end," the driver said, "I will be there to pick you up."

Ruby nodded at him and said her thanks as she followed after Yang into the courtyard. She can hear the whispers going around her as she made her way toward the building. Before she could actually do anything else, she was cornered by Jaune and the rest of the guys.

"We need to talk," Jaune told them.

Both her and Yang was pulled toward the back of the school where they had met the rest of the group. Ruby and Yang glared at the young man finding the rest of the group already there. Lie Ren was reading a book and he glanced up toward them with a raise of his eyebrows and Nora was on the ground doing something…

"What's the matter Jaune?" Ren asked as he closed his book.

"These two just arrived with Weiss Schnee in her private car," Jaune said.

Nora looked up, surprised.

"Really?" she asked.

Even Ren was surprised, if the sudden rise of his eyebrows is nothing to be ignored.

"Since when were you two friends with Weiss Schnee?" he asked, "Considering that a couple of days ago, you didn't even know her."

"It's not like we chose to," Yang said crossing her arms, "Our uncle was friend with her mother so she is doing him a favor after what happened to our house a few days back."

"Oh yeah," Jaune said, "Did the police find out who was behind that attack?"

Ruby almost let out a snort at that.

 _As if the police will be able to find monsters,_ she thought.

"I don't think Uncle Qrow filled in a police report," Ruby said, "Eve never even mentioned anything like it to us."

"He probably didn't want to worry you guys," Ren said with a light smile.

"So…you guys are staying with Weiss right?" Jaune said with a large grin, "So how is it living with her? Is she nice?"

"I won't say nice," Yang said, "And her house is freaking huge…I mean, it's like a castle and we even got lost there last night."

"Can you give me some pictures?" Jaune said, "I'll even give you my Scroll's number."

"Trust me Jaune," Yang told her placing a hand upon his shoulder, "You don't want to have a picture of that place."

The sound of the bell ringing drew Ruby's attention.

"Well we best get to class," she said.

The group nodded and followed after her getting ready for the day of school.

* * *

Weiss was seating in her class, the math class as she focused upon her work. Even thought she wasn't supposed to be filled out, she could sense the Aura of both of the girls that had been staying with her. It was just as her old friend had said, the two girls could become Huntresses if they were trained and they could probably become great Huntresses too.

 _Qrow is going to have to tell them,_ she thought, _a barrier isn't going to last forever and the Grimm are relentless creatures. More Grimm are just going to keep coming after them…_

The young woman refocused here attention upon the notebook in front of her, twisting her pen in between her fingers. She was worried about what had happened the previous night with the strange fluctuation that her friend had recollected. It had given her that unnerving feeling again, that something was going to go wrong and it was starting to make her tense.

" _Weiss,"_

The young woman had to use all of her will power to not let out the surprised squeak in the middle of her teacher's lectures. She however, managed to snap her pen into two by sudden tightening her grip upon it with more force than necessary.

" _You better have a good reason to contact me like this at school,"_ the girl growled, her Aura causing the window beside her to start to frost over...

" _The Barrier…it's gone,"_

Weiss feel a cold drop settled within her stomach.

" _What are you talking about?"_

" _The barrier I placed around the school is gone,"_ her friend spoke out, " _I had checked it this morning and it was there…but now…it's gone."_

Weiss narrowed her eyes.

" _But how is this possible? The barrier was one of the strongest spell…?"_

" _I don't know how but that's not the only problem,"_ her friend said, " _There is a sudden large amount of Grimm activities, and they're heading straight for the school…they're drawn by Yang and Ruby's Aura."_

Weiss let out a curse from her lips. She stood up from her seat drawing the attention of the class toward her as well as the teacher.

"Something the matter Miss Schnee?" he asked.

"I have received a text from one of my…employers," Weiss spoke, "It would seems that a situation had required my attention and I need to leave immediately."

The teacher let out a sigh.

"As long as you do your homework," he said, "You are free to go."

Weiss gave a nod before making her way out of the classroom with her bag.

"Contact Sebastian," she said, "Tell him to get armed up."

" _Already did,"_ the young man told her, " _What are you going to do?"_

Weiss had reached her destination on the roof and she could feel the dark feeling of the Grimm. It was thicker than before meaning that they were multiple of Grimm in the city and the white Glyph appeared beneath her feet.

"What I was trained for," the girl whispered.

Her black robes appeared upon her body as her hair was no longer in the ponytail, flying behind her as her Aura shoot high in the air causing the air to tremble at her sudden release of power. She then flew forward to face the Grimm in combat. The white haired girl couldn't understand how this was possible.

No could have destroyed that barrier so easily and without her noticing or maybe because when she was in school, she was relaxed and she knew that no one could ever attack there as she had always had her Aura suppressed. The girl frowned to herself.

 _But why would someone bring down the barrier? For what purpose..._

Weiss didn't have much time to think about it as she noticed the Grimm that were all rushing straight toward the school, drawn in by Ruby and Yang's aura. Weiss dive bombed toward them and with a yell and quick slash of her blade. The Grimm, Beowolves, let out their howl toward her as she stood in front of them barring their way.

The white haired girl wasted no time raising her hand forward.

" **Dust Level 33, Purifying Blue Lightning,"** she said.

The bluish lightning suddenly shoot out straight toward the Grimm in front of her causing them to yell out in pain as they were destroyed instantly by her Dust attack. She then took her stance with her sword as more Grimm came at her and the girl dodged the first one before stabbing the one behind it straight through its mask. She tightened her grip upon her blade as she turned around slashing and hacking through the number of Grimm around her and she had to jump away from one who snapped at her with his jaws.

The Beowolves howled and jumped after her, their jaws hungry for her flesh and Aura.

 _Now that their attention is on me,_ she thought, _That should give Sebastian enough time to pick up Ruby and Yang from school and get them back to the Manor behind that barrier there._

Weiss yelled as she slicked through the Grimm's middle as the creature was sliced into two pieces and dissipated. Then she raised her hand again.

" **Dust Level 33, Purifying Blue Lightning,"** she repeated.

The attack launched straight toward the oncoming Grimm, destroying them by the dozens as the creatures were completely destroyed. Weiss landed down upon a roof as wind instantly drew her attention and she turned her attention toward a Nevermore coming down toward her with it's claws ready to piercing through her.

Then the white haired girl was gone in a blur of white of her hair as she used her _Light Steps_ technique to avoid getting hit. The girl frowned to herself as she noticed the number of Grimm she had to face and knew that she can't face them and a Nevermore without the release of her sword…

"I was hoping to avoid it," she murmured with a frown.

Weiss didn't like releasing her blade full power like this but with this amount of Grimm against her alone…she didn't have much of a choice.

The young woman used her _Light Steps_ again to create some distance between her and the Grimm as she placed her sword to chest height. Her Aura started to rise even higher than before causing the air around her to tremble and frost had started to appear all over the ground and even snow had started to fall from the sky which had darkened at her power.

" **Whiten the Petals of the Snow Flower, Myrtenaster,"** she said.

The sword in her hand started to glow a bright blue light as the symbol of the Schnee family appeared on the ground beneath her as the ice grew everywhere completely covering the entire surroundings as snow flew everywhere. Weiss's eyes, were a glowing blue was she stared at the Grimm in front of her as her sword changed into a standard sized rapier with a silvery color. The hilt of the new blade possessed four prongs forming a cross around her hand as the young woman stared at the enemies in front of her.

The girl narrowed her eyes at the Grimm as they charged forward and Weiss raised her sword again as the glow in her eyes intensified and then with a flash of white she was gone and all of the Grimm were completely covered in a large ice prison that had materialized around them. The white haired young woman stood behind them as her sword went back to it's original shape as she placed it back into it's shaft.

"Tell me that this was the last Grimm around?" she said.

" _I'm still getting signatures of Grimm,"_ the young man said, " _Seems that they have reached the school from the west side."_

Weiss nodded to herself before instantly making her way toward where the Grimm where.

* * *

Ruby was in P.E. class right now and she was drinking some water at the fountain when the sudden chilling wind reached her. The girl turned her attention around herself noticing the dark clouds that had formed in the sky just beyond the school. She was a little surprised seeing that it was only this little spot only had been transformed.

She had thought that it had been a storm but then she heard it.

The piercing howl just like that night.

Ruby's fear shoot through her body as she stood there, realizing what this howling meant. She had realized that this thing meant that the monsters just like before had come for her and her sister again and she had a feeling this time they weren't going to be sparing anyone. The girl instantly ran back toward the school, ignoring what she was doing at the moment, going to look for Yang. She had to get her sister out of here and run.

She ran through the school, trying to remember what class Yang had right now. The girl was only a year older than her and she had given Yang's schedule a glance before…just to see what classes she had but she hadn't bothered to remember it.

Now she wished she had.

 _C'mon Yang,_ she thought, _Where are you right now? I want to get you out of here…they are coming Yang…the monsters from that night are coming._

Ruby was almost hysterical as she ran, fear taking over her entire being at what was happening right now. She couldn't actually believe what is happening right now...Vale was supposed to be a fresh start for them. They were simply supposed to be living a normal life…so _why are they monsters after them?_

She turned the corner and collided with someone sending the both of them falling down upon the ground.

"Ow what the… _Ruby_?"

She looked up finding herself staring into the worried lilac eyes of her older sister. Ruby can feel tears falling from her eyes at how happy she was to have found her sister before the monsters could get to her. But her tears seems to have increased the worry upon Yang's face.

"Ruby…what's wrong?" she asked, "You're crying."

"Yang…," she said taking her sister into a hug.

Yang returned it and Ruby could feel some of her fear dissipating as seeing her sister. She had been so worried that the monsters had reached her before she could. But she was the one who was there first, she was the one who reached her sister first.

"There there," Yang whispered to her, "What's gotten into you?"

Ruby removed herself from the hug.

"Yang…they're here," she said.

"What are you talking about?"

Ruby looked at her, her silver eyes filled with fear…

"The monsters Yang," she whispered, "The monsters from that night…they're coming for us. I heard them howling again…"

"Ruby slow down," Yang said, trying to calm her younger sister, "What…?"

Another howl echoed as Yang fell silent and Ruby can see it in those lilac eyes. Yang had heard it too. The blonde had turned her attention toward where the sound had come from, the look in her eyes reflecting the sudden fear she was feeling inside at hearing the howls again.

"We need to get out of here," Yang said.

Ruby nodded at her.

The two girls ran toward the stairs and running down toward the empty parking lot, running toward the school entrance so that they could leave the shool, but then Yang slid into a stop causing Ruby to stop as well. In front of them, was one of the creatures that had attacked them.

It looks the exact same as before but now that it was daylight, Ruby could see the entirety of the creature unlike the black mass like shadow that it was that night. The large creature was on all four, the bone mask and the glowing eyes didn't seem as terrifying as it had been that night but the sight of them still filled the younger girl with fear.

"Oh no…," Ruby said.

"We go back," Yang told her.

The two ran back toward the school and they heard a snarl as the monsters launched itself after them and they were even more sounds as if it was an entire pack of monsters following after the duo and Ruby chanced a glance behind her, noticing that they were at least four of them coming after them.

" _Don't look back just run_ ," Yang yelled at her.

"Where are we going then?"

"We'll make a circle," Yang said, "And then we'll double back toward the entrance of the school."

Ruby nodded at her and they ran toward the school building with the monsters behind them and as she glanced again, she noticed that they were gaining on them.

" _They're catching up_ ," Ruby yelled.

"This way," Yang pointed toward a door.

The duo started to run toward it but then at that time something latched upon Ruby's form causing the girl to scream out drawing her sister's attention. Ruby could feel the claws against her skin as the jaws breathed death upon her and she screamed again.

" _RUBY_."

 **Ruby in mortal danger...**

 **Next Time:** Revelation of Truth

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	6. The Revelation of Truth

**Hey guys, here is the next udpate in this fanfiction.**

 **Enjoy the read.**

 **Chapter Cover:** Ruby dressed in a school uniform along with Jaune, Nora and Ren. Yang was there also but she had her headphones on listening to music.

Chapter Six

The Revelation of Truth

Yang's heart was filled with terror.

She had heard Ruby's sudden scream and she had turned around just to see her little sister tackled down by one of the creatures. The girl stared at the phenomenon, feeling a new level of terror taking over her entire being. Seeing that creatures upon her little sister like that…Yang knew it deep within her heart that Ruby was in trouble and that she might be able to do anything.

Ruby was the only little sister she had. When her mother had disappeared upon her, Yang had being sent straight toward her uncle's home so that she could live there and that was when she had met Ruby. The little girl was a little ball of sunshine and laughter, always dragging her about so that they could play together. At first Yang didn't want to play with her, still upset about her mother's sudden disappearance, but then, Ruby reached her heart.

Ruby had managed to reach into Yang's heart and opened it up to the world and Yang could never repay Ruby for that. It was then, that Yang had decided that she will always protect her little sister, no matter what.

And now, seeing Ruby attacked by that creature had awakened that feeling within Yang.

That needs to protect her little sister.

So without a single thought about her own safety or whether she could actually do something against these creatures, Yang Xia Long ran straight into danger.

" _RUBY_ ," she screamed.

The creature that had Ruby looked up toward her oncoming form letting a howl at her as if trying to scare her away but Yang didn't even registered it. She was launching herself straight toward the large creature and with a yell she launched herself at him. Tightening her hands into fist, Yang launched one of them forward.

" _GET AWAY FROM MY LITTLE SISTER_ ," she screamed.

Her punch connected upon the mask of the creature and to her utmost surprise, the mask that the creature had upon it's face had shattered into pieces and she could hear the cracking of bones and the large creature went flying backward and landing down upon the ground and then in front of Yang's very eyes, it's body dissipated like a mist into nothingness.

The girl was standing there staring at the space were the creature was unable to comprehend what had occurred but her eyes were drawn toward something else. Around her wrist, were a glowing golden glow almost like it was made of fire. The blonde stared down at the form around her hands unable to comprehend it as they disappeared as mysteriously as they have come.

"Y…Yang…,"

She turned her attention toward Ruby who was staring at her, her silver eyes unbelievable wide, probably having witnessed what she had just done.

"How…did you…?" she asked.

"I don't know," Yang said, "But are you alright?"

"I…I'm fine," Ruby said, "But Yang…they're all around us."

Yang glanced around herself noticing that the other monsters were encircling them. Unlike earlier when they were just launching themselves after them, the creatures were staying back, the glowing eyes staring toward them.

 _Damn it…now what do we do?_ She thought.

Suddenly an explosion appeared right around the Grimm causing the creatures to howl and turning their attention toward where the new arrival came from. Yang and Ruby looked at that direction too, finding Sebastian there and he was holding a strange weapon in his hand which was smoking and he wasn't alone either, that strange young man was there too his hat dancing the wind.

"Miss Rose, Miss Xia Long, _this way_ ," he called out.

"C'mon Ruby," Yang said.

The two ran at the two men.

"Lady Schnee isn't with you?" Sebastian asked when they reached them.

"No…we didn't see her since this entire thing started," Yang said.

"Sebastian, she must be dealing with the Grimm from outside of the school," the young man with the hat said, giving the man a glance, "We best get out of here right now…they're coming."

The creatures…Grimm…were coming after them, and the young man raised his hand.

" **Dust Level 15, Wall of Purity,"**

The Grimms slammed straight into an invisible wall which had appeared right in front of them. The young man with the hat let out a small smirk.

"We best get moving," he said, "This isn't going to stop them for long."

The group all ran back toward the car.

"You people can see them?" Yang asked shocked, "Just how…?"

"How about you hold the question for when we get out of this situation?" the guy with the hat asked, "No offense."

"None taken."

Suddenly the young man looked up.

" _NEVERMORE_ ," he yelled.

A large bird like creature had flown right above the group and they all looked up toward the large creature. Yang feel her eyes widened at the mere size of it before the creature turned toward them and launched her wing toward them as feathers were launched straight toward the group.

"Get away," Sebastian yelled as he raised his weapon.

"Shit don't have time to cast a spell…," the young man said looking ready to run away but…

" **Dust Level 26, Crystal Dome,"**

A sphere materialized above the group protecting them from the amount of feathers that had come down toward them. The young man turned his head behind them.

"Well, it's about time you got here Weiss,"

Yang turned her attention toward where the young man was looking at. She can feel her eyes widening as she took in Weiss's form. The girl was dressed in black robes which danced in the wind as well as her long white hair. She was holding a sword in her hand too and Yang can't help but feel the air shivering around the white haired heiress. She didn't even hear Ruby's soft gasp at the sight of the girl.

"Stay under the dome," Weiss spoke out, leaving no room for argument, "I'll handle this."

Then the girl was gone from sight, a flash of white disappearing like something out of a dream.

* * *

Ruby can feel her eyes widening in shock at the sight of Weiss in the black robes and her long flowing white hair. The memory of that night came up again as she remembered seeing the mysterious black clothed stranger…the one that had destroyed the monsters which had come for her and Yang that night…She had been curious as to whom it was, about who that person really was and yet today, she had find out that the stranger had been much closer than she had expected.

She glanced upward toward the strange creature…the Nevermore, as the young man had called it and she saw the white hair dancing in the wind as Weiss launched herself straight toward it. She had finally see who was the mysterious person who had saved them that night and she was so taken aback by the revelation as she observed Weiss take on the monster.

She was wondering how can Weiss take on something like this without fear and yet…here she was trembling in fear by the mere sight of them. She noticed how the girl moved when she was up there, each steps controlled each slice of her sword hitting their marks with deadly precisions…

Then in front of Ruby's eyes, Weiss defeated the monster encasing it into ice completely before it was completely destroyed and Weiss came down on the ground into a single crouch. Then the girl turned around to face them all, all the while, looking regal and powerful.

Weiss replaced her sword back into it's shaft as she approached them.

"What took you so long to get here?" the young man asked.

"Did you forget the dozens of Grimm that were coming at the school?" Weiss answered, giving him and annoyed glance, "I had to take care of them quickly and I had to release my sword to do so. How is everything here?"

"Well, we're still alive if that's what you're asking," the young man said.

Ruby walked forward, drawing Weiss's attention toward her, the eyes finding her own silver ones. She can see how blue they were almost like gems of sapphires…

"It was _you_ that night," Ruby said, " _You_ were the one who saved us."

A white glow appeared upon Weiss's form as her black robes were gone and her school uniform took shape around her body.

"Yes, it was me," she said.

Ruby took her into a hug and she could feel Weiss tensing at the hug as Ruby cried into her clothes. She was whispering thank yous over and over again through her sobs. Weiss's body loosened lightly as her own arms took hold of the younger girl's form.

" _It was the least I could do_ ," she told her.

"Can someone explain to me exactly what the hell is going on?" Yang snapped drawing everyone's attention toward her, "How come you know what these creatures are. What exactly is going on? Just what the hell are you Schnee?"

Weiss stepped out of the hug Ruby had given her.

"It will be best if we have this conversation at the Manor," she said simply, "Sebastian, call Qrow and tell him what happened."

"Yes Lady Schnee," the man said.

It was going to be a long talk.

* * *

The Manor lounge was where everyone found themselves. The room was spacious as the rest of the house was, and Weiss was simply seating on her armchair, sinking into the soft cushions of the chair. Sebastian had served some tea and the girl was enjoying the warmth of the liquid that was seeping through her lips. Ruby and Yang were seating together on the large couch both of them not having touched their tea yet. The two girls were nervous but Weiss noticed Ruby glancing at her direction every few moments, but she didn't take the girl on…wanting Qrow to be the one to do the talking.

Then he arrived.

The man entered inside the lounge making his way toward the two girls.

"Are you two okay?" he asked taking them into a hug.

The girls returned it and Weiss observed them. What she was seeing there in front of her, is what she would call a family. She could feel something prickling at her heart at the sight so she turned her eyes away from them, glancing down at the liquid in her cup.

"We're fine," Yang said.

Qrow hold them for a few moments before turning his attention toward the white haired girl.

"I thought you said that the school was protected?" he asked.

Weiss looked at him.

"It was protected," she said, "But something…or someone managed to destroy the barrier completely. I already have someone taking care of finding out what exactly happened, but we managed to take care of the Grimm that attacked the school so you don't have anything to worry about."

"Uncle Qrow," Yang asked, "You know what's going on?"

The man let out a soft sigh. Weiss can see him resigning to the girls and to tell them about what was hidden right in front of them.

"Yes," he said, "I had hoped that the two of you would have never come in contact with that world, but it seems that it's something that's inevitable considering what had happened at the school today. The creatures that attacked you today and that night, they are called Grimm."

"Grimm?" Both Yang and Ruby repeated, confused.

"Yes," Qrow told them, "They are creatures that came from a world that exist parallel to this one. They call it the Shadow World or Dark World. They cross into this world to feed upon the Aura of people and the stronger that person Aura is, the more Grimm will be drawn to them."

Yang and Ruby glanced at each other.

"Is that why they're attacking us?" Yang asked, "Because we have strong Aura."

Qrow nodded.

"Then what exactly is she?" Yang asked pointing at Weiss.

"I'm a Huntress," Weiss answered for Qrow, "I have Aura as well but unlike the two of you, I have been trained to fight against the Grimm."

"Trained to fight against them?" Yang repeated.

"They are a number of Huntresses and Huntsman across the world," Qrow told them, "They are divided into different Clans and Weiss is part of the White Clan, one of the most well known."

The two girls stayed silent for long moments, mulling things over. Weiss decided to simply sip upon her tea to have something to do. They were taking it in rather well, she noticed as she observed the two girls on the couch.

"Those Grimm creatures," Ruby said breaking the silence, "They are going to keep coming after us aren't they?"

"Yes," Weiss told her, and she noticed the glare Qrow send her way, "It's better to have them know the truth rather than simply trying to protect them with a lie."

Yang had stayed quiet as she glanced up toward Weiss.

"I want to learn to fight them," she said.

"Yang?" Qrow said surprised.

Yang had both of her hands tightened into a tight fist.

"These things are going to keep coming after me and Ruby," she said, "and today…they almost killed her and I don't want to lose anyone in my family. So I want to learn to fight those Grimm so I can protect her."

Weiss noticed the look Yang was giving her and she knew what the blonde was thinking before she had even spoken.

"Train me," she said, "Train me to fight against them."

Weiss stayed silent. That girl wants to be trained by her? Weiss had never trained anyone before, so she did the only thing that was natural. She glanced at Qrow.

"Well?" she said.

Qrow glanced at Yang, with a frown upon his features.

"Are you sure about this Yang?" he asked.

Yang's eyes were burning with a determination that Weiss hadn't expected to see upon the girl's face.

"Yes," the blonde said.

Weiss placed her tea cup upon the little plate it came with. She stood up from where she was seating and made her way toward where Yang was. Then she unleashed her Aura causing the frost to appear upon the ground as well as the air which had become suddenly a deathly cold. She can see Yang's eyes widening at the sudden pressure that was pushing upon her causing the blonde girl to tighten her grip upon the couch she was seating on…

"Weiss… _that's enough_ ," Qrow warned her.

But Weiss didn't listen to him as she continued to push her Aura upon Yang's form, her power rising even higher. The blonde had fallen down upon her knees at the amount of pressure that she was being pushed but the blonde refused to fall back and Weiss could see the lilac eyes rising toward her own face.

She can see the trace of fear within the depths of the blonde's eyes but she was also still hanging on that determination from before. Weiss can feel some part of herself was impressed at the girl…

"That fear you felt right now," Weiss spoke, her voice calm despite the amount of power she was unleashing, "is the same fear you're going to be facing everyday for the rest of your life. In this world, depending on how far you go, Grimm won't be your only enemies and it won't be only weak Grimm as you have faced today that you will see…The balance between this world and the Shadow World can change like a leaf in the wind and whenever this world is in danger, you will have to answer the call as a Huntress and you may have to lay down your life to protect this world."

Weiss then, reeled her power back until it was completely under control like before.

" _Can you still say that you will train as a Huntress under me?"_

Yang was breathing heavily as if she had just run a marathon. Ruby who was beside her was frozen stiff her silver eyes wide with fear and terror at what Weiss had just done. She was so still that she might have passed for a statue. Yang's fists were shaking lightly as she heaved her blond hair seemingly to have become drenched in the few seconds that Weiss had released her power.

Her lilac eyes met Weiss's blue ones dead on.

"I will train," she said, "Because I have something I want to protect in this world."

Weiss stared at her for a few moments.

"Very well," she said, "If you're that determined, I'd like to see where that determination takes you Yang Xia Long. Whenever you're ready to start your training, then come to see me and we'll get started."

She turned away from the blonde leaving her in the room with her sister and uncle. Weiss walked down the hallway, her hair flying behind her at each step she made. That Yang girl had more guts than she thought and to be able to withstand her rise in Aura…

"Why did you unleash your Aura on her?"

Weiss glanced back toward Sebastian. The butler was staring at her with a look akin to concern upon his face.

"I was testing her resolve," Weiss said, "And I didn't even unleash my entire Aura on her. I didn't want to turn her into ice after all."

The girl turned her gaze toward the window seeing the grounds outside.

"I want her to realize what decision she was making," she continued, "This life of a Huntress is not a life for everyone. She may have a strong Aura but it's not the aura that makes the Huntress. It's her willingness to die for this world."

Sebastian stayed silent for a long while.

"Are you willing to die for this world Lady Schnee?" he asked.

Weiss's gaze stayed upon the window as she was staring at the reflection of herself. She can see the scar underneath her left eye and can feel a light burn upon her back despite the coolness of her pale skin.

"It depends Sebastian," she answered, "As to whether this world has something worth dying for."

* * *

 **A heavy darkness lies in those blue eyes...Yang made the choice to train...**

 **Next Time:** History of the Clans

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	7. History of the Clans

**Hey guys, here is the next update in this fanfic.**

 **Enjoy the read.**

 **Chapter Cover:** Weiss seating beside Ruby as the later was drinking from a cup.

Chapter Seven

History of the Clans

Yang had come to realize something about Weiss Schnee.

When she had seen the girl on that first day of school, the blonde had simply written her off as another face in the crowd, an unknown that will stay that way until something changed. She had realized also that the girl can be quite terrifying when she wants to be and that pressure she had placed upon her…

Yang had never felt something like this in her life and she was shocked beyond belief that she had fallen to her knees because of it. Before today, Yang had thought that if she had ever faced Weiss Schnee in a fight, she would be able to take her in a fight without any problem considering how small the girl actually was compared to her. The cold hard true, however, is that this small girl had able to take on a creature that she herself was terrified of without the bat of an eyelash. The blonde girl now realized that Weiss Schnee will be able to kick her ass without even trying.

No, the white haired girl would have been able to kick her ass without even lifting a finger if that strange pressure power thing she had done was any indication and it frustrated the blonde that she was powerless to protect her sister.

When the strange creatures, the Grimm, first appeared in their house that first night, the first thing the blonde had done was scream in terror. She didn't even try to fight back nor do anything…pure terror was the first thing that had came over her form and she had fallen pray to her own fear. And even today, seeing them at school the same fear had taken over her being and because of that, and just as it had been that night, Weiss Schnee had saved their lives.

Yang was a little jealous seeing how Weiss had been able to stand to those Grimm, she was also amazed at how the girl had quickly been able to take these things on and it made her think back to those strange glowing things that had appeared around her hands.

She had been able to kill one of the Grimm because of it. Hearing the talk about Aura and the entire world that she wasn't aware of, hearing that she had that same power Weiss has, Yang instantly knew what she wanted to do.

These Grimm creatures are going to keep coming after both her and Ruby and Yang didn't want to keep relying on Weiss to be the one to save them every time they come. She is too proud for that…if she had the same power that Weiss has to be able to face these creatures without any fear, then Yang wanted to be able to do the same. She wanted to be able to face those Grimm and protect her family.

She will have Weiss train her to become strong enough to be able to defeat any Grimm that come near her family the next time they come and any time after that.

"Yang, are you sure that's what you want to do?" Qrow asked, drawing the blonde's attention from her musing, "The life of a Huntress is not to be taken lightly."

"You heard her Uncle Qrow," Yang said, "those things are going to keep coming after us, and we can't keep relying on her to save us every time."

Qrow stared at her.

"I don't want to be anyone's burden," the blonde told him.

"And you think heading straight into danger is a better choice," Qrow argued, "If you fight those Grimm you'll be in more danger whenever you face against them. You'll have a higher chance of getting yourself killed like this."

Yang tightened her hands into fist.

"Then what do you want me to do?" she argued back, "You want me to run away in fear every time I heard that damn howling, you want me and Ruby to constantly live in fear of these creatures, not knowing when they are going to attack us next?"

Qrow wanted to say something else but Yang cut him off.

"I'm making this choice Uncle," she said, "Why don't you support me?"

"Because I don't want to see you die like your father," Qrow said.

Yang had fallen silent at that and Ruby who was seating on the couch glanced up toward him, her gray eyes suddenly alert unlike how distant they have been.

"My father…was a Huntsman?" Yang repeated, shocked.

Qrow let out a sigh as he ran a hand through his head.

"Our entire family were," he said, "We were also part of a Clan Yang…thought it doesn't exist anymore."

Yang stared at him as the man took a seat down upon the chair.

"You mentioned this earlier," Ruby spoke out for the first time, "What are the Clans?"

The man looked at the two girls in front of him.

"They are the families of Huntsman and Huntresses that exist across Remnant," he said, "As I said before, Weiss is part of one of the most well known, The White Clan. Our Clan, however was formed when two clans one known as the Rose Clan and the Dragon Clan joined forces."

"Joined forces?" Yang repeated, "They became allies?"

"The two were always allies," Qrow said with a smile, "Because of how close our headquarters were, the Rose and Dragon Clans shared a long history with each other. The two Clans decided one day to become ones with how familiar we were with each other's customs and traditions and that was decided when your father married a member of the Rose Clan."

Yang blinked at the information that he said before glancing at Ruby.

"Both Ruby and me, we are members of the Rose Clan, at least the few that weren't mixed with the Dragon Clan yet," Qrow explained to her.

"What happened to our Clan?" Yang asked, "What caused them not to exist anymore?"

Qrow looked down toward the ground.

"The union of the Dragon and Rose Clan made other peoples nervous," he started, "In the past, whenever two clans joined together is to produce Huntsman and Huntresses who possess the ability of both of the clans and grow more powerful. It was a decision that usually meant that someone was preparing for war, thought it was completely ludicrous to us after all, we never intended into going to war with anyone."

He let out a soft sigh.

"A few months after your birth, your father and a few of the Huntsman had decided to go to a meeting with the rest of the clans but to everyone surprises, they never arrived there and soon enough without warning we were completely attacked by other clans who were convinced that we were gearing for war…Considering how sudden the attack was, we lost a lot of our fighters. In that single night, the compound of the Rose and Dragon Clan was set ablaze and the clan scattered."

"So they are some that are still alive out there?" Yang said.

"If they are they aren't making any sign of trying to reform themselves," Qrow said.

Yang stayed silent thinking for a few moments.

"Then…you know where my mother is right?"

Qrow glanced at her for a few moments.

"No, I don't," he said, "Ever since she left you at my doorsteps ten years ago, I have no idea as to where she went…although, I have had a feeling that she went looking into what happened to your father."

Yang stared at him.

"Your dad disappeared without a trace as well as the men that went with him," Qrow said, "They never buried him. Ever since his disappearance, she was…different. So she went looking for him and it is possible that what happened to your father happened to her too and that she disappeared as well."

He looked at the two girls in front of him.

"Considering what happened to the Clans, I decided to let the two of you grow up away from all of this business," he said, "I didn't want to see what happened to the Clan happened to the two of you, but it seems, despite whatever effort I had, that world isn't willing to let the two of you go."

Yang was silent as she though about what the man had told her. Both of her parents disappearing from the surface of the world and what happened to their Clan. Now she could understand as to why Qrow was against her learning to be a Huntress.

"Uncle Qrow," she said softly as she kneeled in front of the seated man, "I'm thankful for you taking care of me since I was young…but I am not my mother. I'm doing this to protect us from the Grimm."

Qrow let out a soft sigh.

"I just want you to be careful," he said.

Yang gave him a grin.

"I will be," she said, "No need to worry."

The man took her into a hug one which Yang returned.

"I'll always worry for you," he said.

* * *

 **That night**

Ruby was lying awake upon her bed.

Night had fallen quite a while ago now and the young girl couldn't find sleep. She had heard that Yang had wanted to become a Huntress like Weiss was. The small girl was conflicted at thinking about what had happened today. Learning about the Clan, hearing what Yang was planning to do, Ruby Rose had found herself quite conflicted indeed.

She didn't want Yang to get hurt trying to be strong for them. She was afraid because of those creatures…Grimm, she remembered that young man calling them that were going to continue to come after them even after what happened today. She was indecisive because she didn't want Yang to fight alone…

But she was afraid of the Grimm.

These thoughts were swirling within Ruby's mind as she lied there in the darkness of her room and the warmth of her bed. The young girl keep twisting and turning in her bed, unable to fall asleep so she simply seated up glancing toward the room she was in.

It was quite dark and the soft light of the moon illuminated the room a little bit, meaning it wasn't completely dark inside the room and she could see the motionless form of her sister upon the bed beside her. She had wanted to go and crawl in Yang's bed to get some comfort like she usually did when they were younger, but Ruby decided to head back to the kitchen to get something to drink.

The young girl made her way out of the room softly walking so that she doesn't make a sound before soon enough she was outside of the room. The hallway wasn't as dark as she had expected it to be with soft lights as she made her way toward the kitchen to get something to drink to patch her thirsty throat.

It was then she heard the voices speaking.

Ruby turned her attention toward where the voices were speaking and found herself into a level above her room. It lead her straight toward a door which was opened and a light was coming from inside. They voices were coming from there and the girl approached toward it until she could hear exactly what was being said.

"…not an usual thing to do," the voice was saying, "Those Barrier were created by your Clan. With how they were taken down without leaving a trace, it raises a lot of suspicions as to whom was behind it. Not even the most trained Huntsman or Huntresses could have done it."

"there was any trace of who did it?"

 _That was Weiss's voice,_ Ruby thought.

The girl sounded soft and tired, unlike how she sounded when had been speaking to Yang earlier today.

"No," the other voice, a male answered, "That's the thing that was puzzling me. There was no trace of anything…it was like the barrier just wasn't there anymore. I have checked all around the school and it was the same result. Not even a trace of Aura could be detected."

"This is worrying," Weiss said, not sounded pleased about what she was hearing.

"Anyone comes to mind that had the ability to do something like this?" the male asked.

Weiss stayed silent almost as if she was thinking about something before she spoke again.

"Ruby, why don't you stop hiding and come here?"

The girl jumped out of her skin at being addressed. How did Weiss know that she was here? The girl stayed still for at least a few moments before making her way toward the room. It was well light and she could feel the light blush on her cheeks growing under the gaze of Weiss and the man revealed to be the same one that helped Sebastian that day at school.

"I'm sorry," Ruby said, "I didn't mean to listen in…"

Weiss was seating upon the couch, with her head upon her hand as the bleu eyes stared toward her. There was no anger in the white haired girl's eyes, just a cold indifference at her being here.

"It's not like we're hiding anything from you anymore," Weiss said, "Considering what happened at school."

The young man seemed amused.

"Well Weiss, we'll continue this conversation later," he said, "We still have to figure out who took down the Barrier that was around the school."

The white haired girl waved him off as the young man left the room leaving both Weiss and Ruby by themselves.

"Would you like some tea?"

Ruby looked up toward the girl in surprise at her offer and she nodded. Weiss patted the space beside her and the girl took this as a sign to approach her and took a seat beside the older girl. Weiss took the container and poured another cup of tea for her and Ruby took it before taking a sip.

"Why aren't you asleep?" Weiss asked after a while.

"Couldn't sleep," Ruby answered looking down at her cup.

Weiss let out a soft hum.

"I can imagine," she said, "falling asleep after what you've been told today."

Ruby glanced up at her.

"Did you know about our Clan?" she asked.

Weiss nodded.

"Yes," she said, "But it was more of an educated guess than anything. I did a background check upon the two of you after that first night and made some connections here and there. When Qrow visited me, it helped cementing my guess about you being part of the Rose Dragon Clan."

"How do you…deal with all of this?" Ruby asked, her curiosity lightning up within her, "With fighting against these creatures…?"

Weiss let out a humorless chuckle.

"I have been fighting against the Grimm for my entire life," she said, "Fighting against them had become a part of my everyday life."

"Y…You're not…afraid of them?"

Weiss glanced at her, her eyes becoming instantly intrusive.

"You're still under the effect of the Breath I see," she murmured.

Ruby looked at her, confused.

"Breath?" she repeated.

Weiss took a sip from her tea, swallowing before speaking.

"The Grimm have this ability known as _Dark Breath_ ," she explained, "It overcome our senses and increased our natural instinct of flight…in other word, it makes us afraid of them…it's also a way to more easily kill their prey after all, a frightened prey isn't going to fight back unlike another who is ready to fight."

Ruby listened.

"Does it have a long lasting effect?" she asked.

"It depends on the individual," Weiss said, tracing the rim of her tea cup, "And that person's willpower. The stronger your will is, the less affected you can be…thought, I have seen people with strong willpower become as frightened as children in the face of the Grimm."

Ruby looked down.

"But we have ways of fighting it," Weiss continued, "At least, my Clan had created a technique that cause us to use our own Aura as shield to protect us from the Grimm's _Dark Breath_. It's why I am not affected by them."

Ruby frowned.

"I'm confused," she said softly.

Ruby can sense Weiss's gaze upon her when she said that.

"I'm so confused at to what I want to do," she said, "Part of me is worried about Yang's decision to become a Huntress, and another part is afraid to fight because the Grimm terrified me, but some part of me doesn't want her to face everything alone. I don't want her feel like she has to do everything by herself…"

She didn't know when she had started crying for the tears were falling down upon her lap. Weiss approached closer to her and placed an arm around her shoulder and Ruby found herself leaning into the other girl. Weiss smelled different than Yang, Ruby noticed. She smelled pristine, like the newly fallen snow of every winter.

"With everything that had happened to you today," Weiss said, "I can't say that I know what you're going through but...what I do know is that I can't tell you which path you have to choose. That is a decision that rest wholly upon your shoulders Ruby Rose. Just as your sister had decided what path she is choosing."

Ruby had listened to what the girl had told her. The tone in Weiss's voice was different than she had ever heard her before. It made her wonder if the girl was speaking from experience. She had wanted to ask but, Weiss had already let her go after her tears had subsided and stood up.

"Now, why don't you get back to bed?" the girl told her, "I'll take care of the rest."

Ruby nodded at her and stood up. She felt a lot calmer now unlike how she felt a few moments earlier. She made her way toward the door and turned toward the white haired girl again.

"Weiss…thanks for the tea…and the advice."

The white haired girl glanced at her and Ruby can see the gentleness that was in the depth of the usually impassive blue eyes.

" _It was the last I could do,"_ Weiss answered her.

Ruby went back to bed, her mind lighter than it had been in days.

* * *

Weiss Schnee entered inside her own room which had soft blue candles lighten up giving the room a pleasant and relaxing smell. The girl had suspected that the two girls had been under some pressure considering how quiet she had been with the discussion she had with Yang. Weiss had told Ruby the truth when she said that she had been fighting Grimm all of her life after all, when you have high Aura in the White Clan, you are instantly put to training to become a Huntress, whether you wanted to be or not…thought as far as Weiss know, no one had ever denied becoming a Huntress yet.

She had been surprised at first when Qrow had come to see her. She had never expected that members of the Rose Dragon Clan were still alive. She had heard of them, after all, they were quite infamous across the world because of their destruction. Despite having being allied to them, the White Clan hadn't helped them at all after all, they had been dealing with their own problems back when it had happened…

Weiss thought of her Clan sometimes. She think of her father, and at how cruel the man had been, she thought of her sweet mother, who had a heart of gold something Weiss was glad she had inherited from the woman apart from her looks, but the blue eyes she had…it was something that was from her father…Her sister Winter was in there too, but Weiss had never been on the best terms with her so no love lost there…

Weiss knew that she could have easily told Ruby what to do back there. She could have told the girl that she was a weakling and that her crying wasn't going to help much. She could have been cruel to the girl and told her outright that she was deadweight…but she didn't…

She couldn't go back on being that person again…

She won't be as her father was…

 _She will not become him…no matter how much the man had tried to mold her into something she is not…_

The girl removed the shirt she was wearing revealing the pink lines that scarred her back, a dark memory of her past.

* * *

 **What is the meaning behind those scars...**

 **Next Time:** To be a Huntress

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	8. To be a Huntress

**HEy guys, here is the next update in this fanfic.**

 **Hope you enjoy the read.**

 **Chapter Cover:** Yang looking down at the camera with a smirk upon her face.

Chapter Eight

To be A Huntress

A few days had passed since Yang had learned everything about her Clan, her mysterious past and of her mother. A few days had passed since everything she thought she knew about the world had changed. She knew knows that they are forces in this world that no normal human beings can ever hope to face and become victorious.

And one of those forces was coming after both and her sister with a relentless abandon.

When she had gotten back to the Schnee Manor after school today, the girl approached Weiss who was talking to Sebastian about something or the other. The girl turned her attention as she approached and she could see the curiosity in the depth of those eyes as she reached her.

"I'm ready," she said simply.

Weiss nodded at her.

"Have dinner ready later Sebastian," the girl told him, "It would seems Miss Xia Long and I are going to be quite busy."

"As you wish Lady Schnee," the man said.

Weiss approached toward Yang telling the girl to follow after her. They walked out of the Manor, making their way through the large and open land that was around them. Yang had realized in a few days since they have been staying here, that Weiss was the only Schnee in the place. She had been expecting to run into someone that was related to the white haired girl sooner or later but they have been nothing. From how was Weiss, it seems like the girl wasn't waiting for someone to come either.

"Why are you the only one living here?" Yang asked as they crossed through the Estate's open grassland, "I had expected to see another Schnee around other than you."

Weiss came to a stop causing the blonde beside her to come to a stop as well. The white haired girl turned to face her, an empty look in her eyes as she stared up straight into Yang's.

"If you still want to be trained by me," she said, "Don't ever bring up my family."

The blonde could feel surprise growing through her body.

"Why not?"

"Because it's not of any of your business," Weiss said simply as if stating a fact.

Yang stared at her, unable to understand why the girl didn't want to talk about it. She wanted to push for more answers, but the white haired girl had already turned away from her and continued to walk effectively ending the conversation. The blonde let out a soft sigh before following after her.

They arrived right in front of a house as Weiss entered into the place, the door opening and Yang followed after her. Yang could feel her eyes widening in shock at the large open space that extended in front of her.

"How can you hide something that big…inside that small house?" she asked, shocked.

"It's a pocket dimension," Weiss said, "It's the only place were we can actually release our Aura without disrupting anything around us. I wasn't the one who created it if that's what you're thinking. It's beyond my skills."

" _It's beyond anyone's skill to create an actual pocket dimension_ ," Yang argued.

"Beyond normal humans you mean," Weiss said as they walked through the large open area.

They reached the young man with the hat who was on his knees in front of what look like a giant case. He turned toward them, a small smirk appearing upon his face as his hat shadowed his eyes quite well.

"Hello there Weiss," he said, "and Yang, so you're starting your training today?"

"Yes," the white haired girl told him, "Would you mind handing over two Aura Spheres?"

The young man turned his attention toward the case in front of him and pulled out two white soccer ball sized sphere from it. He handed them over to Weiss who took hold of one and handed another over to Yang.

"Follow me," Weiss said, "When he is working, it's best not to disturb him."

Yang glanced at the young man that was hunched over the case in front of him before turning herself to follow the girl. When they reached a place far enough from the young man, Weiss turned toward her.

"This is your first lesson Yang," she said, "To have control over your Aura. With how little control you have over it, I think it would be best to start with that before moving to actual combat training."

Yang nodded, "So what do I have to do?"

Weiss placed the sphere in both of her hand and then in front of Yang's eyes, a white glow started to appear in the depth of the sphere until it was glowing like the girl was holding a star in her hand but the glow didn't seem to be coming outward. It was like everything was kept inside of the sphere and the blonde had found herself mesmerized by it.

"This Sphere is known as the Aura Sphere," Weiss started, "It's the quickest way for anyone to learn to control their Aura and also be able to identify what time of Aura that you possess. The more in-tune you are with your Aura, the more efficient you become in battle. While they have been case of Huntsman fighting without any control over their Aura, and because of it, they manage to run out of power because of their lack of control over how much they can release."

The white haired girl looked up at her.

"Today," she said, "We will start your Aura training and with how little control you have over your own. We will remedy that."

The girl nodded at her before focusing on the Sphere she was holding in her hand. She narrowed her eyes at the white ball she was holding in her hand went suddenly her Aura exploded around her body causing the ground to blow away from the girl as the power bleed through her being. The white ball in her hands glow a bright ember color as if it was seating in a volcano of flames as her power continued to rise until it exploded in her hand throwing the blonde backward a few feet.

She landed hard upon the ground upon her back, hissing in pain as her hand felt unbearably hot. The girl groaned as she slowly starts to seat back up and Weiss approached her. The blue eyes stared at her silently.

"That was the most epic failure I have ever seen," she said.

"Thanks, I feel really motivated right now," Yang answered, the sarcasm dripping in her tone.

"You were supposed to control your Aura," Weiss said as the blonde got back to her feet, "Not let it run rampant."

"This was my first time," Yang said, "How do you expect me to get something that I was doing for the first time. It's not like you gave me any hint at what to do either."

Weiss's eyes became a glare.

"I'm not here to hold your hand," she said, "All I can do is point you the path. You're the one who is going to have to walk through it."

Weiss's gaze became even fiercer.

"And if you have enough strength to complain," she said, "You have enough Aura to start again."

She threw her Sphere toward the blonde who caught it. Weiss turned away from her.

"And you will continue this exercise until you can control your Aura to some level I deemed good enough."

Yang growled before she turned her attention back toward the Sphere in her hand. The girl frowned to herself as she focused upon her Aura again. The power surged forward just like before and it was like a flood growing around her body as her form was completely encased with it. The blonde girl noticed the ember glow growing inside the ball she was holding in her hand and it was continuing to rise even higher and higher and higher…

Then she girl instantly dropped the ball upon the ground as her Aura fizzled out from around her. The girl could feel an odd fatigue growing upon her body as she fell down upon her knees. She can feel sweat falling down from her forehead.

 _Why am I so tired all of a sudden,_ she thought, _I wasn't even running or anything…and yet…_

She stared at the white ball on the ground in front of her. The blond girl stared at it for a few moments.

 _So when I use Aura, I get tired too,_ she thought, _I guess I should be careful at how much power I can release. I don't want to run out of strength yet…not when I just started to train._

The girl approached the Aura Sphere in front of her before picking it up.

 _Alright, once more._

Her Aura grew around her body again as the blonde grit her teeth at the power that she was unleashing from around her and the ember glow appeared within the Sphere again. The air around the girl had started to tremble and even her blonde hair had taken the glow of the ember as it seems to become fuller than before…but as earlier, the Aura grew too powerful around her body causing the girl to yell out in as she threw the Sphere down on the ground again, her Aura diminishing almost instantly around her.

The blonde girl huffed as placed both of her hands upon her knees, her chest heaving at how hard she was breathing out.

 _T…This is going to be more difficult than I thought,_ Yang thought.

The hours passed like this as Yang continued her training at controlling her Aura and the girl keep messing up at how much power she was releasing, finding herself on all four most of the time after she had unleashed her Aura. The blonde kept standing back up and taking hold of the white sphere that lying innocently upon the ground in front of her, wanting to continue on her training.

* * *

 **Schnee Manor**

"Uncle Qrow, can I talk to you?"

The man who was looking over some files about work glanced up toward Ruby. The young girl was standing by the door of his room and the man nodded at her. Ruby entered inside the room and took a seat beside him.

"Something the matter?" he asked.

"Weiss and Yang aren't here," Ruby told him.

Qrow nodded.

"Yang's training started today," he said, "She went up to Weiss to ask her to start a few hours ago…why are you asking?"

Ruby looked at him.

"I want to become a Huntress too."

Qrow's eyes widened at the girl in front of him.

"Why?" he asked.

"I don't want Yang to think that she has to do everything alone," Ruby told him, "I don't want her to be the only one fighting to protect us from those Grimm."

"Ruby do you realize what you're asking?" Qrow asked her, "Do you realize that if you make that choice…you can never go back."

Ruby looked up toward him, her silver eyes become even more determined than it was when she stepped into the room a while ago.

"That choice was made for me when the Grimm attacked us," she said, "I don't want to be the only one who is afraid. Weiss said it herself, I have the same power as Yang does and we were both part of the same Clan…and if she is willing to risk her life to protect us. I will risk my life to protect her."

Qrow observed the girl silently in front of him. He never would have expected Ruby of all people to be determined to become a Huntress. He had to admit that the girl was right in a way, after all, she has the same power as Yang does and Ruby was a pure blood of the Rose Clan, just as he was and he knew that it was in her being to be a warrior.

"There is nothing that can prepare you for what you're asking Ruby," he said, "So I will ask you again, are you completely sure that's what you want to do?"

The girl stared at him.

"I don't want to be left behind uncle," she said, "I want to stay at my sister's side…just as we always have been when we were younger."

The man let out a soft sigh, running a hand through his hair.

"I'll talk to Weiss," she said.

Ruby nodded, before she thought about something. The man noticed the sudden stillness coming from the girl.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Did you hear it that night?" Ruby asked softly, "The howls of the Grimm."

Qrow nodded.

"I could hear them," he said, "I was more shocked that you were able to hear them."

Ruby stared at the man.

"But why didn't you do anything against them?" she asked, "You were a Huntsman right?"

Qrow chuckled.

"I'm not the Huntsman I used to be," he said, "I don't have my previous powers anymore so I can't even fight against the weakest of Grimm. Despite being able to see and hear them, I can't do a single thing to fight against them."

The man glanced at her as Ruby took his hand in hers.

"All the more reason I should learn to become a Huntress," she said, "So that I can protect you."

The man smiled at her and took the girl into a hug one which Ruby returned.

"I know," he said softly.

* * *

 **Training Grounds**

Weiss Schnee was seated upon the ground as she observed Yang's training. The blonde girl was struggling to control her Aura, just as she had expected she would. With the amount of Aura she possessed, Weiss would have been beyond shocked if the blonde had managed to learn to control it in just a few hours. She was attentive toward Yang's Aura whenever the girl pulled it out.

She had heard of the Dragon Clan and their destructive Aura when she was younger and she had read about it many times in the White Clans Archives. She knew how powerful that Clan was when they were in their Primes. Observing Yang's Aura as she trained, she knew instinctively why they were such a mighty Clan.

The blonde's power was quite something and Weiss could already see the progress being made as the girl continued her training.

"I thought you were training her."

The young man had appeared beside her seated form as he observed Yang training as well.

"I am training her," Weiss said simply.

"No the way I see it," the young man said.

Weiss gave him a sideway glance.

"My training isn't the way one would expect it to be," she said, "They are some things that only Yang can figure out as she tried to control her Aura. She notices them each time she released her power into the Sphere."

Weiss's eyes turned toward the blonde again.

"When she uses her Aura, she will feel the fatigue," the white haired girl continued, "That will teach her to limit the amount of Aura she has to unleash. Because of the Sphere that exploded in her hands before, that will teach her to control her Aura when she has it active and it will also teach her to draw upon that power from within herself until it is second nature. Without her even realizing it, she is doing three training in one."

The young man let out a low whistle.

"Thought this one through didn't you?" he said.

"It's only the basics," Weiss said, "If she is to become strong to be able to protect her family, she will have to be able to do those things without really thinking about them….but even so, did you find any evidence on what caused the Barrier at the school to disappear?"

"No," he said, "But my suspicions is someone that know that spell inside and out to be able to do something like that. Either someone from the White Clan had been in town that day."

"That's impossible," Weiss said, "I placed a detector around the entire city of Vale. If anyone from my Clan entered Vale…I will know immediately."

The young man stared at her, surprised.

"When exactly did you do that?"

"Since my first day here in Vale," Weiss told him.

The young man let out a soft hum.

"You know…you and Sebastian still refuse to talk about what happened back there," he said, "and as to why you're suddenly wearing the back robes compared to the ones you used to wear before…I mean, I don't think I ever heard of someone's Huntress clothing changing."

Weiss stayed silent, and from how frosty it suddenly became around the girl the young man knew he wasn't going to get an answer out of her.

"Fine," he said, placing a hand upon his hat, "I won't ask again…but you should know Weiss, whatever happened back then, you can't keep it bottled up inside like this."

Yang suddenly collapsed on the ground beside the Aura Sphere which had fallen down upon the ground at her side. Weiss glanced down at her watch.

"Seventeen hours and twelve minutes," she murmured.

The girl stood up and made her way toward the fallen blonde girl and fell on one knee beside her. The lilac eyes stared at her as the girl breathed heavily with her face completely covered in sweat and her hair seemingly drenched also.

"I….feel…so…tired," Yang said.

"What you're feeling right now is called Aura depletion," Weiss told her, "You have exhausted your Aura completely. You went for seventeen hours before you gave out…not as long as I expected you could go with how much Aura you have but…with the little control you have…I didn't expect you to last longer than three hours."

Yang let out a chuckle.

"eh…,"

Weiss took a seat beside her fallen form before pulling out a book.

"It will take a while for strength to return to your legs," she said, "So just lie there, and rest."

Yang didn't say anything and Weiss glanced down toward the girl noticing that she had fallen asleep. The blue eyes stared down at the girl on the ground beside her. She let a soft sigh at her and turned her gaze back at the book in her hand.

 _I am impressed that she managed to reach seventeen hours with how little her control is,_ she thought, _I guess that the rumors about the Dragon Clan are true in a way…you really were unmatched in the amount of Aura that you have within your bodies…for a member of that Clan to be right here beside me considering how many of them were destroyed…_

The white haired girl turned her gaze at the girl beside her.

Footsteps drew Weiss's attention away from Yang's slumbering form and she found Qrow there and he wasn't alone. Ruby Rose was also with her and the two were approaching toward where she was seated. The girl stood up from where she was seating down and turned to the two new arrivals.

She had inkling as to why they were here so she turned her gaze toward Ruby who met them quite evenly.

"Have you reached a decision Ruby Rose?" she asked.

"Yes," Ruby said, as she approached toward her before giving her a bow, "Please teach me on how to become a Huntress as well."

 **Yang had started her training and Ruby decides to join in as well...**

 **Next Time:** To be a Huntress part 2

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	9. To be a Huntress part 2

**Hey guys, heres is the next chapter of this fanfic.**

 **Chapter Cover:** Weiss dressed in her black robes with Myrtenaster in hand as the symbol of the Schnee family beneath her feet.

Chapter Nine

To Be a Huntress part 2

"No, _No way_."

Yang was standing in front of her younger sister with a frown upon her face. She had both of her hands crossed across her chest, her scowl growing even more at what she had just said. Just this Saturday morning, considering they didn't have any class so Yang was all to spend the day training but when she arrived at the place where Weiss had taken her the previous day, she was shocked beyond belief to see Ruby there as well.

"Wait…what are you doing here Ruby?" she asked shocked.

The younger girl turned toward her.

"I'm going to train to become a Huntress as well," Ruby answered her.

"You're what?" Yang said shocked, "No, I won't stand for it."

Ruby stared at her, the silver eyes showing nothing but determination from their depths.

"Why shouldn't I?" the younger girl asked, "I have Aura just as you do. If you are going to learn to fight back…then I decided I should learn as well."

"Ruby, I'm doing this to protect you and uncle Qrow," Yang told her, "I'm doing this so you don't have to fight."

Ruby actually got angry at her.

"So want to take everything on by yourself as usual?" she said, "You're just as you use to be when we were young. You never wanted me to actually do anything. You think you can always be the strong one. You always think you are the only one that can handle everything and Yang…I'm tired of being treated like I am second fiddle."

The girl approached her older sister.

"I want to be able to stand by your side," Ruby continued, "I want you to look at me as an equal Yang."

The blonde stared at her sister.

She never knew Ruby felt like that. She had always taken her priority as big sister and to be able to protect her little sister from anything. It was why she had started her training as a Huntress with Weiss in the first place, to be able to protect her as long as she could.

"All I want is to protect you," Yang told her, "You and uncle Qrow."

The small girl chuckled a little.

"If you want to protect us…then who is going to protect you Yang?" Ruby asked her, "You don't always have to do everything alone you know."

"I know…," Yang said, "I just…"

Ruby laughed.

"I know you want to keep me safe and trust me, it warm my heart to know how much you care for me Yang, but I also want to fight side by side with you…that is, if you will let me."

The blonde let out a sigh.

"You really determined about this aren't you?" she said.

Ruby nodded.

" _Are you two done_?"

The two girls turned to face Weiss Schnee. The white haired girl was standing there with her arms crossed with Qrow and the young man standing beside her. The blue eyed girl stared at the two of them, an annoyed look upon her delicate features.

Yang exchanged a glance with Ruby and the younger girl gave her an almost unnoticeable nod, before the two of them turned toward her.

"We're ready," she said.

Weiss's eyes seem to glow a little.

" _Good_ ," she said, " _Let's continue the training."_

* * *

The days continued on like this. The two girls continued their training with the Aura Sphere as they learn to control their Aura under Weiss's watchful eyes. The white haired girl never said anything to the duo as they trained, wanting the two girls to learn by themselves. She wanted them to learn how their Aura feels, how it reacted to them and how much of it they have. As the days passed, Weiss saw some improvement from the two girls as the moment they have the Sphere in their hands, their Aura activated almost subconsciously for them to start their training.

Thought, in her opinion, they still have a long way to go to have the perfect control that Weiss has. Weiss was curious about Ruby's Aura as the petals danced across the girl's body as her Aura danced through the air. It gave out an odd reddish glow around the smaller girl. It was a strange thing to have these two people in front of her, the members of the Rose Dragon Clan there and she was the one training them.

On their fifteenth day of training, the two girls were taking a break as Weiss was simply seating down by the side of the two girls. They were enjoying the lunch that Sebastian had brought them and the sisters were enjoying it immensely.

"Hey Weiss," Ruby said, "I wanted to ask you something?"

"Which is?"

"How long did it take you to finish this training?" the girl asked.

Weiss thought for a few moments. Yang seems to be also interested as she glanced toward the white haired girl. The Schnee girl placed her book upon the ground beside her.

"Five months," she answered.

The two girls stared at her shocked.

"F…Five _months_!" Ruby repeated, surprised.

"You must have been terrible at controlling your Aura then," Yang laughed.

"I was only seven years old at the time in my defense," the white haired girl told her picking up the Sphere that was beside Ruby.

It instantly light up with the girl's Aura and as before, no light escaped from within the orb she was holding.

"What you are doing right now took me less then four days to actually do it," Weiss continued, "To be able to contain the light of the Aura within the Sphere…that's what took me five months. It's a more advanced technique of what you are learning at the moment."

The two girls beside her were silent, learning about it.

"A…Are we going to have to learn that part too?" Yang asked, "Because just doing this is hard enough."

Weiss's lips turned up lightly at the corner at the girl's complaint.

"It will take the two of you _years_ to actually learn it," she said, "I'm not training you to be the perfect Huntresses; I'm training you to become strong enough to protect your family."

The two sisters glanced at each other at that. Yang could see it in Ruby's face about the comment being the perfect Huntress. It was something the blonde came to realize with Weiss during the extended time of their training. The girl had hardly spoken to any of them about her family and not once Yang had seen a member of the Schnee Family in the Manor.

The place was as empty and as desolated as it had been when they had first arrived.

"Your break is over," Weiss said, breaking the blonde from her thought, "Get to it."

* * *

That night, Ruby Rose lied awake in her bed. The girl was staring at the ceiling of the room they were staying in. Their uncle Qrow had told them that the repairs around the house were almost finished meaning that they would be moving away from this place soon enough. Ruby didn't want to leave…to go back to that house where those Grimm had attacked them…

"Hey Ruby, you're awake?"

The girl blinked to herself before turning her gaze toward where Yang was. She had thought that her sister had fallen asleep with how quiet she was. Yang was never one know to be quiet if she had been awake at night.

"Yes," she said.

"Hey, haven't you seen how strange it was," Yang asked, "that there is no one living here other than Weiss and Sebastian."

Ruby had noticed it too.

"I did," she said, "I tried asking Weiss about it before but I didn't get anything."

Yang let out a soft hum.

"Well when I had asked her, she told me off," the blonde told her.

Ruby hummed, thinking about Weiss. The white haired girl was a strict one, and there was this authority in her voice that the young girl knew she couldn't help but obey, but Ruby knew deep down, Weiss isn't a bad person. Weiss had been truthful about everything so far and Ruby hadn't find anything that told her that the white haired girl was dishonest with them.

"It must have been lonely," she said softly, "Living in this place all by herself and fighting Grimm alone."

"She is a lonely one," Yang said.

"Hey Yang."

"What?"

"Do you think Weiss will be our friend if I asked her?"

Yang stayed silent for a few moments.

"Isn't she already our friend?" she asked, "I mean, she had been training us for at least a few days now."

"That's because we asked her to make us strong," Ruby told her, "we asked her to make us strong enough so we can fight the Grimm if they ever come after us we would be able to fight back…but this time, I want us to be her friends."

Yang let out a sigh.

"Then you just have to ask her," she said, "I can't even tell what is going on inside that girl's head."

"Okay," Ruby said.

* * *

The next day, when the two girls arrived at the location they have been training in for at least a month now, they found that Weiss was already there waiting for them and this time, the young man was there too. The guy was dressed in a sleeveless shirt with his hat still seating upon his head as he glanced toward the duo which approached him.

"Well, you two are finally here," he smirked.

He threw them each an Aura Sphere.

"Now show me how much the two of you have improved," he told them.

The two girls instantly filled up the sphere with their Aura and that time, the entire sphere was completely filled with their power, neither going overboard nor going out of control. Ruby frowned to herself as she glanced up toward the two across her and she noticed the calculating look in Weiss's eyes as they were doing before she nodded to herself.

"Alright, you can stop," she said.

The Aura subsided and Ruby could have sworn she had seen a look of approval within the depths of the blue eyed girl's eyes.

"Congratulations," she said, "You have completed this stage of training."

Ruby could feel pride grew within her at passing the training. Yang let out a whoop sound as she fist pumped toward the sky after their hard work had finally pay off. Weiss stood there silently waiting for the blonde to finish her celebration before starting to speak again.

"Now, I'm going to start your real training," she said, "Now that you've mastered the basic and know how to control your Aura to respectable levels, you two are ready to start your Huntress training."

"What are you talking about?" Yang asked, "The one with the Aura Sphere was Huntress training right?"

The young man let out a chuckle.

"No," he said, answering for Weiss, "That was Aura training, something taught to children before they start their true training. Weiss had decided to start with that training because it is something vital that a lot of people overlook. What the two of you just learned these past few weeks of training were the basics."

Yang stayed silent. Ruby was surprised. All that they were doing was just _basics?_ She knew how difficult it was to control her Aura during the Sphere training. Just how strenuous was the actual training going to be?

The young man approached them and he was holding two objects in his hands.

"What are those?" Yang asked.

"Those objects will force the two of you into your Huntress form," he told them, "Considering that you two can't do that yet, this object will help you understand how to transition from your normal human form to your Huntress form. It may even help you transform from normal and vice versa."

Ruby took hold of the object that was extended toward her. She found that it was a Rose shaped pendant. She placed it around her wrist just as Yang did with her own and then suddenly it was like a ripping feeling surged through Ruby's body. It was like she was being forced through a very tight space and it causes the girl to tighten her eyes shut at the uncomfortable feeling until it dissipated.

The girl opened her eyes and glanced down at herself. She was wearing a red cloak now which danced softly around her. The girl realized that it wasn't robes like the ones Weiss wore but they were a coat. A gothic Lolita dress was beneath the coat as she opened it all of it themed with red and black as the boots she was wearing as well.

The girl glanced at Yang beside her.

The blonde's outfit had changed as well. The first thing she noticed was that Yang's hair seems to have grown in size as they reached all the way down to her butt now. The woman was wearing fingerless gloves along with a form fitting jacket and a scarf around her neck. She had short pants on along with knee-high boots upon her feet.

"Y… _Yang_?"

The girl glanced at her.

"Ruby…woah, what are you wearing?" the blonde asked with a smirk.

"I should ask you the same thing," Ruby told her with a small smirk of her own.

The shorter girl glanced toward Weiss.

"I had expected us to be wearing something similar to yours Weiss," the girl said.

"What a Huntsman or a Huntress wear represent their Clan," the white haired girl spoke out, "and it seems that despite not having grown up with the Rose Dragon Clan, the two of you managed to represent them quite well in your outfits and colors."

The white haired girl's body glowed as she was once again wearing the black robes upon her body. Her white hair danced in the wind created by her rise in Aura. Her eyes shone a bright blue color as she released her power.

"Now, we are going to begin the second stage of this training," she said, "Summoning out your weapons."

A small frown appears upon Yang's face.

"Summon out our weapons?" she repeated.

Weiss raised her hand and then a sheathed sword appeared in her hand. The girl lowered the weapon down.

"Each Huntsman and Huntress is born with a weapon," she said, "It's in the very essence of their being and their only way to battle against the Grimm. Without your weapons, you are useless in battle a Huntsman or Huntress that is useless in battle _is a dead one_."

The glow in her eyes intensified as she placed her hand upon the handle of her weapon and with a ring, the long blade was out, gleaming brightly with the amount of Aura Weiss was releasing.

"And the only way to forge a true weapon capable of slaying Grimm is through battle," she said, "Since I can't face the two of you by myself to achieve the desired need to materialize the weapon, I have asked my good friend here to help me with that."

The man raised his hand and touched his hat.

"I'm usually a behind the scenes kind of guy," he said, "But considering how important this stage is to any Huntresses, I was more than happy to help."

"W…Wait a minute," Yang said, "Are you saying that we are going to have to fight against the two of you?"

Weiss stared up at her.

"That's exactly what I am saying," she said.

"How the hell are we going to be able to put up a fight?" Yang yelled at her, "We don't have any weapons."

Suddenly the young man was in front of her causing Yang to step back in shock at how fast he had moved in the split second it had taken her to blink. The young man then placed a hand upon the ground they were standing.

" **Dust Level 20, Displacement,"** he said.

A black circle instantly formed beneath the duo before they were both swallowed up by it and then they were gone.

" _Yang_ ," Ruby yelled but before she could move a wave of ice passed right in front of her, causing the girl to stop in her movements.

Ruby turned her gaze toward Weiss who had her sword raised straight toward the younger girl. Her blue eyes showed no sign of the warmth or any time of emotions. It was empty and void of anything. The white haired girl then lowered her sword down as she stared straight at her.

The Aura around Weiss's form was growing even stronger as ice started to appear upon the ground beneath her feet and even the air felt cold as push of smoke appeared in front of Ruby's breath…

 _T…This level of power,_ Ruby thought, _It's even more powerful than the time she used it on Yang…and the look in her eyes…_

Then Weiss charged straight at her and Ruby found the blade coming down straight toward her head.

 **The second stage of training starts...and Ruby is on the brick of death...**

 **Next Time:** To Forge the Weapons to Kill

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	10. To Forge the Weapons to Kill

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter update in this story. Enjoy the read.**

 **Chapter Cover:** Ruby and Yang standing back to back with each other.

Chapter Ten

To Forge the Weapons to Kill

Yang rolled down upon the ground as she was violently slammed down upon it. The blonde girl coughed at the pain she was feeling before she got back upon her feet, glancing around herself. She saw that there we still in the same exact area but there was no sign of Ruby nor Weiss.

 _What the hell just happened?_ She thought.

"Yo,"

The blonde instantly turned toward the voice finding the young man from earlier seating upon a large rock behind her. He still had his hat upon his head which shadowed the top side of his face but his eyes were visible as they stared down straight toward her.

"I can honestly say that I am surprised you managed to clear the first stage of training," he said, "Considering how old you are, I had expected it to take out at least three to four months…"

"Where the hell have you taken me?" Yang asked, a frown appearing upon her features.

The young man let out a soft chuckle.

"The training ground you and Ruby were training on these past few weeks is the size of over two hundred football fields. It wasn't hard to actually fit this little piece of dimension here. Did you know I had to do it in a couple of days since you asked Weiss to train you? She had wanted a place exclusively for training the two of you."

Yang glanced around herself.

"So this is…the exact same place as before?" she repeated.

 _It does look familiar,_ she thought.

"Don't forget now," the young man said, "As to the reason why we're here Yang."

The blonde glanced up toward him as she noticed that he was standing up now. He stared down at her, his eyes seemingly shone a blue color as he raised his hand in the air and then, a weapon materialized in his hands.

"How exactly do you expect me to fight you without a weapon?" the blonde asked him, "That's cheating."

"Cheating?" the young man repeated, "Since when life ever played the rules humans set out. If you actually want to become a Huntress, you'll have to summon out your weapon during this battle if not…"

The young man had disappeared from her sight causing Yang to widen her eyes lightly when she noticed that. She briefly wondered where he had disappeared to when a sword appeared at her throat coming from behind her. The gleaming weapon shone in the light above and the girl's eyes turned toward the young man who now stood behind her.

" _You'll die,"_

An explosion took place as Yang's aura exploded into existence causing the young man to jump away from her, holding his hat down with one of his hand. He stared up toward her a small smirk appearing upon his lips.

"What do you know?" he said, "You did learn something during your Aura training."

The blonde stared at him, her Aura shining around her body as she tightened her hands into fists. She didn't like these odds at all that were stacked against her as she stared at the young man. He was more powerful than her, she knew that and staring at him across her holding that glowing blade in his hand…

He then came at her again.

Yang had no choice but to avoid the deadly blow that had aimed straight toward her head by stepping aside of the attack which completely destroyed the ground she was standing in a few minutes ago. The blonde can feel her eyes widening at the power.

 _If something like this hit me…,_ she thought, _I…I'll get killed._

The young man turned toward her before jumping straight after her with his sword poised for an attack. He launched the sword straight toward her and Yang had no way of dodging the sword strike and she felt pain come from her elbow as blood flew out of the wound. The girl let out a yell of pain as she fell back down upon the ground holding her wounded shoulder.

 _That hurts…,_ she thought, biting her lips so that she wouldn't scream.

"Why are you just lying there?" the young man said, "Do you want to die?"

He came at her with his sword again, and Yang was forced to jump away from him as the young man crashed down on the ground she was a second before. The ground shook with the amount of power that the young man was unleashing and Yang still holding her wound turned toward her opponent as the smoke danced in front of her.

 _What the hell is going on?_ She thought, _how is trying to kill me is going to do anything to help my training?_

"I must applaud you for not running away when you had the chance," the young man said as he calmly walked out of the wave of dust wit his sword upon his shoulder, "You've got some guts kid, that much I can admit."

Yang stared at him.

"If you're fighting against me?" she said, "Weiss is fighting against Ruby right now is that correct?"

"It's obvious," the young man said, "It was what Weiss wanted after all."

Yang seemed confused.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

The young man let out a soft hum.

"She said she wanted to test Ruby herself," he said, "Thought I do feel sorry for her, Weiss can be quite cruel when she needs to be."

Yang frowned.

"Between the two of you, which one is more powerful?"

The young man laughed.

"I don't hold a candle on Weiss," he said, "As I said earlier, I am more of a behind the scenes kind of guy. Weiss, however, is the girl that had been trained to fight to the death since she was old enough to generate Aura. Despite how obvious the difference is between us, I am still powerful enough to kill you Yang."

His sword started to glow again causing the blonde to tense.

"And if you have enough energy to worry about someone other than yourself," he said, his eyes taking a dangerous gleam, " _You have enough to fight."_

He brought his sword down and Yang was overcome with light as she yelled out in pain and blood flowed…

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Ruby's eyes widened in at the blade that was coming down straight toward her head completely frozen by shock at what was just happening before and somehow, her mind could see everything that was happening. She can see's Weiss's cold eyes as she stared at her, at the gleaming blade that was coming down on her and then…

Everything speed up as Ruby found her Aura bleeding through her system and she had moved out of way before the blade could reach down toward where she was and she heard the explosion as the earth shook behind her. The young girl rolled upon her shoulder before coming to a stop. She turned her attention toward where Weiss was noticing the large crater that was formed around the white haired girl. Weiss's eyes were staring down at the crater before they moved on toward where she was.

"You used your Aura to increase your speed enough so that you could avoid my blade," she said, as she turned toward Ruby, "Your Aura training is paying off."

"Weiss…," Ruby said, "W…Why are you doing this? You…You could have killed me."

" _I know_."

Those two words caused a chill to go down upon Ruby's back as she stared at the white haired girl that was walking toward her. She couldn't believe at how matter-of-factly Weiss had said those words. She made it sound like killing her was something she could have done without any feeling or remorse.

"I told you earlier," Weiss continued, "That a Huntress without a weapon is a useless one. A useless Huntress is a _dead one_."

Weiss raised her sword again as she charged straight toward the small girl and Ruby dodged her again causing the girl to destroy the ground with her blade.

"But I don't have a weapon," Ruby yelled as she ran away.

" _Then you'll die,"_ Weiss said appearing right beside the girl causing the silver eyes to grow wide with terror.

A large explosion took place as Ruby was blown backward, screaming out in pain as blood flew out of her arm. She had felt the blade cut through her arm and it was an excruciating pain that shoot through her entire being. The girl slammed into a large rock feeling pain shoot through her again as she fell down upon the ground coughing.

Weiss appeared in her vision again, holding her sword in her hand and Ruby can see the blood that was dripping down upon the blade's gleaming form. She knew that it was her own blood and it caused fear to shoot through her being at the realization that Weiss is going to kill her starting to sink in. The girl can feel her body starting to tremble as the white haired girl approached closer.

The white haired girl raised her sword as it glowed again before slamming it down on the ground and ice shoot out of nowhere as they all aimed straight toward where Ruby was and the girl moved away again as the ice obligated the ground rising in the air like a twisted formation. Ruby glanced around herself for as she run off and suddenly Weiss was there above her, with her sword ready to strike and the girl had to jump away as the attack came down toward her and Ruby felt pain once again and this time, coming from the side of her cheek in a straight vertical line.

The girl jumped away from Weiss who raised her sword at her.

" **Ice Age,"** she said.

A wave of Ice shoot out straight toward Ruby's who raised both of her hand and yelled out as the Aura grew around her body resulting in a large explosion which she was blown backward and slammed through a stone pillar, but she had managed to block the attack that was coming at her. She could feel her hands stinging and she glanced down at them.

They were bruised and could see blisters as well as blood appearing from them.

"You're putting your Aura training to work," Weiss said, "Managing to block an attack like this with your bare hands. If you hadn't done that, you would have been completely encased in ice and then simply die from the frostbite."

Ruby gritted her teeth unable to stop the tears that had fallen from her eyes.

"Crying already?" Weiss noticed, "That's something you seem to be pretty good at lately. Crying for protection…crying because you are nothing but a child. You may have potential, but this…this is just pathetic."

"I don't care if this training…but what you're doing is just cruel," Ruby yelled at her.

Her words seems to anger Weiss as she moved with a speed that Ruby didn't even see and then her entire world was filled with pain as she was blown backward and screaming out in pain as she slid upon the ground hearing the stones crashing around her slumped form.

"Do you think your enemy is going to be nice?" Weiss asked as she approached her form, "When the Grimm attacked you that night, did you think they were going to show mercy because you shed some tears. That word doesn't exist in this world you have decided to step into. Mercy is another way of getting yourself and everyone you care about killed."

Ruby slowly got on all four.

"The only mercy you can give your enemy is to draw your weapon and kill them," Weiss continued, "Your mercy should be your weapon at their throats as you watch them die. You said you wanted to stand side by side with Yang to protect your family…well, newsflash Ruby Rose, as a Huntress, you have to know fear…as a fighter, you have to know death…and as a killer, you have to be merciless."

Ruby got back to her feet as her eyes found Weiss.

"If you still think like a child," the white haired girl told her, "This world will destroy you completely and as a Huntress _, that means death_."

The blue eyes stared at her coldly.

"As you are now, _killing you will be an act of mercy."_

Ruby stared at the girl in front of her who stood in front of her with her blade raised into the air. Her Aura was shining around her form like a star causing the earth to shake with how much power the white haired girl had. Ruby stared at her as she got upon her feet and then her own Aura started to rise through the air around her form.

It was like something had changed with the young girl. She couldn't explain it, but she knew something was different within her body and her Aura seems to be rising even higher with that knowledge that was growing within her.

* * *

Weiss noticed the change almost immediately.

The girl's eyes noticed that Ruby's young body wasn't shaking anymore. The girl had become completely still across her and then, her Aura grew around her, a blackish red color dancing all across the young girl's form. Weiss narrowed her eyes at the girl across her for a few moments as her Aura danced around her and then Ruby looked up toward her.

The silver eyes didn't have a trace of the tears from earlier. They had completely changed from the eyes she knew earlier and as she stared into the twin pool of silver, Weiss noticed that those eyes were also telling her something.

That they were going to kill her.

 _That's it,_ she thought, _Let go of all that fear in your heart Ruby Rose. Let go of the tears that hide your strength, let go of the hesitation, that's stopping your growth and become a Huntress worthy of the Rose Dragon Clan's name._

Ruby's Aura was continuing to rise as the girl suddenly extended one of her hand to the side and then a shape had started to form around the girl. Weiss can feel her eyes widening lightly at the mere size of it and took notice of the arced form that was behind the girl.

 _It's shaping,_ she thought, _Her Soul Weapon. Show it to me Ruby, show me the weapon that hides within your heart._

Then the weapon was brought into existence into a sudden blast of Aura causing wind to dance at Weiss's clothing. It was a large Scythe, she noticed the weapon easily size larger than Ruby's small frame as the said girl tightened her hand around the handle of the large weapon and then spun it with the expect of a master as her Aura continued to rise into the air causing the ground around her to shake with how much power she was unleashing.

Then the eyes focused upon her and then the girl _moved._

Rose petals danced around her as Ruby launched herself forward straight at Weiss and the latter had a small smirk as the girl came at her with the oversized weapon for the kill and the white haired girl brought her sword down and then a large explosion overcome the two girls when their weapons met each other and size of the blast continued to grow and grow, causing the ground to shake and even knocking over the pillars of stone that were around them as a giant mushroom cloud of dust was formed, rising into the air.

When the smoke dissipated, Weiss was still standing as she stared down toward the girl on the ground in front of her. Ruby had passed out from her attack and had exhausted her Aura completely. Weiss then glances behind her at the large crevasse that had formed behind her from Ruby's attack. Her blade was holding the large weapon down at the starting point of the crevasse and then a soft chuckle came from her.

"You have finally become a Huntress Ruby Rose," she said staring down at the unconscious girl, "but you're still fifteen years to early if you think you can kill me."

* * *

The young man turned his head toward where the sound came from. He could feel the ground shaking from where he stood with his sword in his hand. Even from how far away Weiss and Ruby were, he could still feel their Aura clashing.

 _The level of the Aura,_ he thought, _Could Weiss have done it already? I guess, I can understand now why she wanted to face Ruby. She must have known the right button to push…I guess you weren't wrong about them having potential…_

"T…That was Ruby,"

He turned his attention toward Yang. The girl had bruises all over her form as she had pulled herself up upon her feet. Yang had blood falling from her lips as she holds the stone pillar beside her. The blonde's eyes had turned toward the direction where the explosion had come from.

"I know her Aura," Yang continued, "She is in trouble…"

The young man chuckled.

"Not that you can do anything about it now," he said as he landed right across her, "You still have your own enemy to fight here."

Yang's hands were tightened into fist.

"Get out of my way," she growled.

"Or what?"

Yang actually charged straight toward him in a burst of speed that actually surprised the young man who raised his blade to block the fist that had came straight at him. The force behind the punch actually pushed him back as he slid upon the ground, staring at the blonde across him.

 _That much force around her bare hands?_ He thought surprised.

But around Yang's hand, there was a glow of golden flames taking shape and the girl stood here as her Aura was starting to shoot through the roof causing the young man to smirk lightly at the surge of power that was running around the blonde's form.

 _The thought of her sister being in trouble is the thing that pushes her to start to materialize her weapon,_ he thought.

"I need to protect my sister," Yang said as her power continued to grow, "I need to…get to her and protect her."

"You won't be able to protect anyone if you're dead," the young man said as he unleashed his power as well, "You want to become a Huntress and you can't even materialize your weapon. You want to protect, but you're afraid that you'll let them die. Someone who is afraid…can't protect anything."

" _You're wrong,"_ Yang growled as her eyes shone a bright red.

Her Aura grew even larger as her weapons materialized instantly around her wrist in glowing gauntlets formed themselves as her power grew even more powerful. The girl was glaring at him and then she launched a fist forward and then a large blast of concentrated Aura actually launched from that point straight toward him and he raised his weapon toward the attack.

" **Dust Level 25, Imperial Wall,"**

The spell took form right in front of him as the attack of the girl crashed against it and the large wind of the area blew his hat off his head and unto the ground. The young man frowned to himself at that and when the attack subsided, Yang was on the ground breathing heavily as she stared toward him. He could see her eyes widening at the sight of his uncovered head.

"W…What the…?" she said.

The young man approached the fallen hat and replaced it back.

"It is considered rude to knock someone's hat over," he said, "and I must say…I'm surprised at your will to protect your family."

Yang stared at the gauntlets that were around her wrists for a few moments.

"I know why I decided to become a Huntress," she said, "I'm not going to let anything stop me from accomplishing it."

The man sheathed his blade.

"Stubborn like a mule," he said, "They did say that the Dragon Clan was quite well known for it. Anyway, your training is now concluded Yang Xia Long. Since you have summoned out your weapon out you are now a Huntress."

 **Having summoned out their Soul Weapons...Ruby and Yang are now Huntresses...but...**

 **Next Time:** A new Path is open

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	11. A new path is Open

**Hey guys, here is the next update in this story.**

 **Enjoy the read.**

 **Chapter Cover:** Yang seating down upon a yellow bike with sunglasses upon her face as she smirked up at the camera.

Chapter Eleven

A new Path is Open

Ruby blinked as she came back to consciousness. The young girl recognized the ceiling above her as she realized that she was lying down upon her bed and that she was back at the manor. The girl seated up on her bed noticing the sunlight that was coming through the window beside her head. She noticed that her body was clear of wounds and even the slash she had upon her cheek was gone.

She was surprised, wondering if it was all a dream as she remembered Weiss trying to kill her and then…things became a blur and then she had passed out. The young girl got out of her bed and made her way out of her room and through the familiar hallway. When she had reached the kitchen, she found Qrow there and the man was seating with Weiss, drinking tea. Yang wasn't there which was a little curious considering she hadn't been in the room with her.

The white haired girl looked up at her entrance.

"Hello Ruby," she greeted.

The man turned toward her and Qrow was upon her in a instant.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, "Are you okay?"

"I…I'm okay," Ruby answered him, "I…I'm just surprised that I wasn't…hurting a lot more."

The man turned his gaze toward Weiss.

"How strenuous was your training?" he asked.

"No matter how it was," the girl answered him, "It produced the result necessary. Your nieces are now in possession of their own Soul Weapon. They have learned all that they could from me and as they are now, they should be powerful enough to take on Grimm that attacks your family."

Weiss stood up.

"Now that your house is repaired," she said, "I will have Sebastian get the car for you."

Ruby was now confused.

"Wait…what are you talking about?" she asked, surprised.

Qrow glanced down at her.

"It was the reason I came here," he said, "The repairs crew had finished repairing what had happened to the house, meaning that we can go back home. Our stay here with Weiss is had it's end."

Ruby now realized what her uncle was saying. They were going to leave here and go back to that house. Ruby knew that their stay here in that house was temporary but to actually leave after spending at least a month there…

She turned her gaze toward Weiss noticing how blank the girl's features were.

"A…Are you alright with this?" she asked.

The girl looked confused.

"I let you stay here because it was temporary," Weiss told her, "Now that your home had been fixed, you will go back there."

Ruby wanted to say something but the tone in Weiss's voice caused her to stay quiet. She couldn't understand how the girl could be so…like this. She didn't even seems like she was going to miss them at all. Has it been only in Ruby's mind that Weiss had started to think of them as friends? Was it only in her own mind that she felt like Weiss understood her?

The girl looked down from the empty bleu eyes.

"I…I understand," she said.

Weiss gave a sharp nod.

"I'm sure you'll need the time to pack," she said, "I'll leave you to it."

The girl turned away from the duo in front of her and walked away leaving them standing there together. Ruby didn't like how Weiss sounded to them. It was like she was reverting back to the same person she was when they had first arrived there. She sounded different than the time she had been training them, different than the girl who had been explaining how Aura worked for them and the one that watched over their form as they lied exhausted on the ground by their training.

She turned toward Qrow.

"Do you know where Yang is?" she asked.

"She was here a few minutes ago before you woke up," Qrow told her, "But she said she had something to do before she starts packing."

Ruby was a little confused.

"Did she say?"

Qrow shook his head.

"But enough about that," he said, "So…I heard you finally summoned your weapon."

Ruby nodded.

"So how did it felt?" Qrow asked.

Ruby thought about it. She had never felt so powerful before in all of her training during the month. She couldn't even understand as to how she could have so much hidden power just lying there inside of her. She could still feel the weapon's weight in her hand as she flexed her fingers, thinking about it.

"Powerful," she said simply, "It felt…powerful."

Qrow nodded.

"The first time someone draws out the Soul Weapon from within their heart," he said, "It drains you entirely of your Aura. It also gives you a glimpse of how powerful you can become."

Ruby thought about it remembering what Weiss had told her a few times ago.

"Uncle Qrow...to be a Huntress," she said, "It's not a life that anyone can live is there."

"No," he said, "You are going to have to make decisions that you wish you never would find yourself making. You have made that choice Ruby, both you and Yang. It's time for you to walk it."

The girl let out a sigh.

"I figured you would say something like this."

* * *

Yang Xia Long made her way into the Training Grounds as she searched the Aura around her. During her fight against the young man, she had realized that she could sense people Aura. She could feel Ruby's as well and she knew that it was her training that was starting to pay off.

The young woman found her target kneeling on the ground as with a case beside him. The blonde girl approached toward his back. She noticed that he was still wearing that same hat as before.

"Hello Yang," he said without turning around, "I didn't expect to see you back here so soon."

Yang stared at his turned back, more like toward his hat and what she knew was beneath it. She still could remember when his hat had been knocked from his head. The young woman approached until she was standing beside him.

She noticed that a strange symbol was upon the ground in front of the young man. He was using a brush from what she could see and he was writing some strange glyphs upon the ground humming a little at what she was doing.

"Now," he said, "Was there something you need?"

"What exactly are you doing?" Yang asked.

"I'm reverting this area back to it's original state," the young man answered her, "After all, the only reason I even created that space was for Weiss to train you and your sister. Now that it is done and you girls are returning home, I will return this place back to normal."

He turned toward her with a small smirk visible upon his lips.

"You want to see?"

Yang couldn't hide her curiosity.

"Sure."

The young man nodded before turning toward the strange glyph on the ground and placed his palm right beneath it.

" _Wind God Roar, Earth God Strengthen, Fire God Burn, Water God Stream."_

The symbol upon the ground started to glow as each glyph that he had drawn had taken a different color of gray, green, red and blue.

" _A frightened cry to protect, a dangerous mind to think, the world is created as a shadow of it's former self,"_ the young man continued, " _Materialize and deconstruct as the world return."_

Suddenly the entire Training Ground had started to glow a bright green color causing Yang to narrow her eyes as the glow grew and then the light was gone. Yang then noticed that the entire training ground was gone and that they were standing in a small shed. It was filled with some brooms and garden equipments and the room was smaller.

"And here is done," the young man said taking hold of the case before turning toward her.

"How exactly can you do that?" Yang asked, "That power…that wasn't Aura was it? I couldn't sense any type of Aura at all during the entire procedure."

The young man chuckled as he raised his hand toward his hat, pushing it down toward his face.

"Now, I wonder," he said.

Yang narrowed her eyes.

"Are you a member of the White Clan like Weiss?"

The young man laughed.

"The White Clan will scorn themselves if they let an animal like me in their midst," he said, "I don't follow that clan, only Weiss."

There was something in his tone that sounded like scorn when he mentioned the White Clan. Yang looked toward him.

"Then you're not human then," she said, "I saw it when your hat got knocked off."

The young man lowered his hand from his hat.

"It wasn't like I was trying to hide it," he said, his eyes shining in the shadow of the hat, "They are more than just the Grimm and the Clans and you Grimm Slayers in this world of yours."

Yang frowned.

"Grimm Slayers?" she repeated.

"It's what my kind calls you humans who have the power to slay the Grimm," the man said, "My kind can use Aura as well, and we even had some of us who became Grimm Slayers…but you should know, now that you have your Soul Weapon, that path is one filled with suffering."

The eyes were now fixed upon her, freezing the blonde where she stood.

"That resolve that you have within yourself to protect your family," the young man said, "The one that you had decided to gain this power for, hang on to it as if your very life depends on it."

The young man walked toward where the blonde stood and walked right past her.

"But you seems to be a good kid with a good head on your shoulder," he said, "So I am going to leave you with only one word of advice. Don't lose your focus."

He made his way toward the door and Yang turned toward him.

"You're not going to tell me your name?" she asked.

The young man opened the door which gave way to the sunlight coming through from outside as the wind caused his hat to dance upon his head but the object stayed there. The young man turned his head to face her.

"Weiss doesn't know my name," he said, "And I have been with her for longer than you. What makes you think I will tell you?"

With that he left the blonde standing the room with her eyes staring at his retreating back.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Yang and her sister were now loading their affairs into the trunk of the car with Sebastian there to help them. Uncle Qrow helped as well and the two girls soon find themselves getting ready to go into the car. Yang was surprised that Weiss wasn't here to see them and from how Ruby's expression was, the white haired girl hadn't become her friend as the girl had hoped.

The blonde glanced up toward the Manor that had been their home for the past month, but there was no sign of the white haired girl anywhere she could see. Was the girl really going to let them go without even saying a goodbye at least?

"Well it's time to go," Qrow told them as he turned to face the two girls.

The blonde nodded, giving her little sister a glance. Ruby was quiet but the girl nodded at her consent as well. Then Sebastian approached them, pulling a small box from his suit pocket.

"Oh, I almost forgot," he said, "This is for the two of you."

He extended it toward the two girls and they each took one. Yang opened hers and found that it was the little bracelet that Weiss had given them before the start of their training. She can see a symbol had been added upon the flat space. It was the shape of a heart encased in flames. She turned her gaze toward Ruby who was holding one similar to her own except it had a Rose with thorn.

"Weiss wanted to two of you to have them," Sebastian said, "It will help with changing into your Huntress form when you need to."

Yang nodded and she closed the little box and she sworn that Ruby's face looked cheerier with the little present that Weiss had given her. Yang had thought that the girl had gone all recluse on them like she was before, but it seems that she was wrong.

"Tell Weiss we'll see her at school," the blonde grinned.

Sebastian gave a light nod.

"I'll be sure to pass the message Miss Xia Long," he said, "It had been a pleasure to have met you."

The two girls entered inside the car and soon enough, they were driving away from the Manor and then out of the Estate. Yang glanced at the girl beside her, noticing the small smile Ruby was wearing as she observed the small box in her palm.

"Seems you were worried over nothing," Yang told her.

Ruby glanced at her and gave her a grin.

"Yeah."

* * *

"Are you sure letting them go like that?" the young man said as he stares down at the car that was leaving the manor behind, "You didn't even teach them about their Soul Weapon."

Weiss Schnee was seating upon an armchair in the painting room, looking up toward the painting of her mother that sat above the fireplace. The white haired girl was drinking some tea. The young woman's eyes turned toward him.

"The only one that could teach them about that is the weapons themselves," she said, "I can't do anything more to teach those two. I made them strong enough to protect their family and each other. They will grow stronger…in time."

Her eyes then become blank again.

"I presume the reason you're here is because you have figured out who was behind the barrier of the school disappearing?" she asked him.

"I did," he said turning toward her, "I didn't want to believe it at first but I did some extra research. You remember the fluctuations I have detected. I went to the place where you went to try to find evidence of what could have caused them."

Weiss stared at him, curious.

"You believed them to be Grimm so you didn't think much of it," the young man said, "When I rechecked the area, I realized what we were facing against. I had find evidence that someone did open a Doorway…but it wasn't a Doorway from the Shadow World…it was a doorway from another part of Remnant."

Weiss stared at him.

"So you mean that someone traveled to Vale?" she said.

The young man nodded.

"Yes," he said, "And I also believe that they were responsible for the destruction of the barrier at school."

"If they were foreign Aura in the city," Weiss said, "I should have been aware of it, I had placed a barrier around the entire city of Vale…"

"I checked it," the young man said, "your barrier isn't there any more…thought, it seems whoever is responsible hasn't made any moves as of late…but with how they have taken down the barrier, I can tell you they are not to be taken lightly, even by you."

Weiss narrowed her eyes.

"I see."

* * *

 **Vale**

 **Unknown Location**

A black cat moved through the empty street of the night. The animal made its way into a dark hallway and then the small animal started to shift as it walked until the cat was simply gone until a single young woman was there. The girl was completely in the nude from where she stood as her golden eyes shone in the darkness that surrounded her. Then clothes materialized themselves upon her as well as a sword, which went to her back.

The young woman made her way toward the door that lead into the wall and stepped inside. They were a group of people there, all of them armed with weapons and they looked up toward the young woman's advances.

"Well, you've returned," a man at the end of the room said looking up toward her.

"She doesn't suspect a thing," the young woman said, "Even thought she had sensed our arrivals that night, she doesn't seem to realize anything else is going on."

"Our plan is soon going to come into fruition," the man answered her, a smirk growing upon his lips, "We will make those heartless monsters pay for the brother and sisters they have slaughtered, and they will know our names after all, we will be the ones to kill a Schnee."

The young woman's golden eyes thought back to the white haired girl she had seen that night of their arrival. Just by looking at her, she knew that it was a Schnee, after all, that accursed white hair was a signature mark of the family…thought part of her was curious as to why the girl had been wearing black robes instead of the white and blue the Schnee family Grimm Slayer's usually wore.

"Soon," the man continued, "Brothers of the White Fang, _we will rip that accursed Schnee family from the pages of history one by one…starting with their youngest daughter."_

 **The Mysterious organization responsible for the fall of the barrier at the school wait in the shadow...a new threat loom over the horizon...**

 **Next Time:** Mysteries in the Shadows

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	12. Mysteries in the Shadow

**Hey guys, here is a new update in this fanfic. Hope you have enjoyed the read so far.**

 **Here is a new chapter to enjoy.**

 **Chapter Cover:** A golden eyed young woman crouching upon a roff with the full moon behind her.

Chapter Twelve

Mysteries in the Shadows

The white lands expended as far as the eye could see.

Ruby Rose glanced around herself for a few moments, wondering as to how she had gotten there in this place. She doesn't remember anything of what had happened before and the girl could feel the wind blowing through the area around her. She glanced around herself, noticing that she was standing in a frozen wasteland dotted by a large number of black trees around her.

Ruby glanced down at herself noticing that she was wearing her Huntress outfit, her red cloak fluttering behind her at the soft breeze that was going through the area. Ruby couldn't understand as to why she was here. She thought that she was dreaming but this felt too real to be a dream…

Then in the black forest of trees that were in front of her, Ruby's eyes caught a figure disappearing behind one of the trees. The dark haired girl raised her hand to shield her eyes so that she could see better at the location where she had glimpse the figure…

Her feet were already moving before the girl made her mind and she ran toward the forest, running pas the dark trees around her. They were all lifeless probably from the weather that was around her but as she ran deeper into the forest, red petals had started to get mixed into the falling snow. Ruby had thought that the red petals were coming off the trees, but she couldn't even see a single leaf as she glanced around herself.

Then out of the corner of her eyes, she saw the figure from before again and the girl instantly turned toward the direction she had seen it. There was nothing there as she stared at the location it was in but Ruby knew that this person was there. Despite she wanted to try to tell herself that she was seeing thing, a nagging feeling deep in the back of her head was telling her that this figure was there…

And that it was leading her somewhere.

Ruby had no choice but to follow where she had seen the figure go and continued to talk through the Dark Forest until she came unto a clearing. Ruby stepped forward, glancing around herself noticing the numbers of red petals that were dancing in the soft winds, never falling down upon the snowy ground beneath her feet.

The tree lines were forming a perfect circle around the clearing she was in, mirroring the large white moon that hung in the empty skies above and Ruby was amazed at how beautiful it looked. Not even in her wildest imagination could she have ever come up with a place such as this…

" _Red like roses…,"_

The girl blinked at the soft singing voice that blew through the wind across her. She searched around herself, trying to find where it was coming from and her attention was drawn toward a figure that had seemingly appeared in the distance.

That figure was also cloaked, but with a white cloak unlike Ruby's red one. The girl approached toward where the figure was and came to a stop at little way behind it.

" _Fill my dreams…,"_ the soft voice whispered.

"H…Hello," Ruby asked.

The figure turned toward her and Ruby noticed that the white hood that the person was wearing was shadowing their features completely. As the white robes danced in the wind, Ruby then noticed that the figure had no feet underneath them. Ruby stared at the being in front of her.

"W…Who are you?" she asked.

The figure stayed silent and Ruby continued to stare at it waiting for the figure.

" _I can hear your voice,"_ the white figure whispered softly, " _Why can't you hear mine?"_

Ruby stared at her confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked, "I can hear you just fine…your singing is what lead me to you."

The red petals danced across the white figure.

" _Ruby, wake up."_

The girl suddenly snapped awake, finding herself lying upon her bed with her sister's hand upon her shoulder.

"Ruby wake up," Yang told her.

The younger girl seated up on her bed. She glanced around the room for a few moments. Nothing had changed from when she had fallen asleep and she can still see the magazine she was reading the previous night lying on the bedside table.

"You're usually up before me," Yang told her, crossing her arms, "If you continue to lie there like that, you're going to make us get to school late."

Ruby looked at her sister.

"I was having the strangest dream," she said.

Yang chuckled.

"Yeah, get ready," she said, "Breakfast is already prepared so hurry up before it gets cold."

Ruby nodded at her as the blonde left the room leaving the young girl seating upon her bed. She ran a hand through her hair, thinking about the strange dream that she had. She can still feel the chill of the snow falling around her and feel the wind that was gently blowing against her skin…

 _But…that was just a dream right?_ She thought.

That thought stayed with the younger girl through the entire morning until they got to the schoolyard so that they could meet Jaune and the others. It had been a full three days since the two girls had left the Schnee Manor and returned back to their old house in East Vale. The destruction that had happened to their kitchen had all cleared out, leaving no trace that anything had ever happened to the house before…safe for the fresh coat of paint that had been given to the wall.

That night when life had changed for both her and Yang as they are revealed to what truly exist in the world around them. Ruby hadn't know what she had expected when she had stepped into the kitchen when they had returned back to the house. It still looked and felt the same as when they had first walked through those doors when they had moved in…

But they were not the same person that they were back then either.

Uncle Qrow had taken them to the living room on that same day of their return from the Schnee Manor to have a talk with them.

"Now that the two of you have become Huntresses," he said, "You will have many responsibilities to uphold. With your Soul Weapons now materialized, the Rose Dragon Clan had stepped forward into the world again."

The two girls stared at him.

"So, we'll be now defending the world from Grimm then," Yang said.

"That is the duty of the path you have chosen to walk on," Qrow had said, "I know that I have kept a lot from the two of you because I wanted to keep you safe and live a normal life, but no longer. If you have any questions about anything at all, I'll be willing to help."

Ruby was brought back down to the present by Jaune's voice calling out to them. The said young man was waving his hand toward them as the two sisters approached him.

"Cutting it a little close today," he greeted.

"Ruby overslept," Yang answered.

Jaune laughed.

"It happens to the best of us," he said, "C'mon the bell is going to ring soon."

"So…Weiss didn't show up today?" Yang asked.

Jaune shook his head.

"That girl draws the attention of everyone around her," he said, "But I wouldn't worry too much about Weiss. She does this kind of stuff every once and a while."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"She spend times away from the school a lot last year," Jaune told her, "Sometimes she misses days, other time, she miss months and yet, she always managed to stay up to date with her classes and remained the top of the school."

Yang stared at her.

"Did she ever say what causes them?" she asked.

"Weiss doesn't exactly talk with us," Jaune told her, "But from the rumors I have heard from Nora who shares a class with her, she said that it was her company who was asking for her assistance."

Ruby blinked at that.

"She runs the company?"

"No," Jaune said, "More like the branch of the Schnee Industries building that is located there in Vale."

Ruby and Yang exchanged glances. She could see it in the blonde eyes that it she was thinking the same thing as before. Ruby knew that it must have been Weiss's duty from being a Huntress that had taken times from the girl and from her long absences, the girl could have had gotten injured during the encounters of the Grimm and had stayed out of school.

Ruby was once again reminded how empty the Schnee Manor had felt when they had stayed there last month. There were no other family members in the house with the girl, and whenever she brought something about her family, Weiss either didn't answer or avoided the subject entirely. Ruby wanted to become friend with the white haired girl because she had seen how alone the girl was…

 _She was always alone,_ Ruby thought, feeling her heart go out to the other girl, _All alone in that large empty house without any friends…_

"Yang."

Her sister glanced at her, curiosity visible in the lilac eyes as she came to stand beside her.

"I'm going to stand by Weiss," Ruby told her, "I'm going to help her protect Vale."

Yang stared at her for a few moments before a light smirk appeared upon the blonde's face.

"That's without saying Ruby," she said, "She saved our lives remember, and trained us to become Huntresses so that we could fight back. We own her big."

Ruby returned her grin as the two sister fist pumped each other.

"Hey, you guys coming?" Jaune asked noticing that the two sisters were no longer beside him.

"Sure, wait up," Ruby said.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **Schnee Manor**

Weiss Schnee was standing above a large open scroll that was upon the ground in front of her. The young woman was using her Aura to write the symbols down. The young woman had her face frowning in concentration at the glowing symbols appeared as she moved her fingers through the paper that was in front of her.

A glyph was on the ground beneath the scroll she was writing on, and it was a complete black color as the purple Aura leaked from it.

"You've been working on this for the past three days," the young man in the hat said to her as he stood outside of the Glyph on the ground, "I don't think it's wise to actually use Aura continually like that without stopping."

"I've done it before," Weiss answered him, "I still have enough power to last another seven days…but it need to reach that long for me to complete this incantation."

The man frowned.

"What exactly is it?" he asked.

Weiss glanced at him for a few moments before returning her attention toward the large scroll in front of her.

"This is a secret among the White Clan," she said, "It's was only known by my Family after all, it was created by my Great-great-grandfather, Illus Schnee during his time of ruling…you may know him as the man who started the War between the White Clan and the Faunus Clan."

A frown appeared upon the young man's face at that.

"So it's the Cold King's spell eh?"

"Yes," Weiss said, "Despite the man's cruel nature, and monstrous acts, he was gifted at crafting Dust Spells. He created a large amount of the Dust Spells that my family uses, know as _White Dust."_

"White Dust?" the young man in the hat said, "I don't think I have ever seen you use any of them before."

Weiss nodded without turning around.

"This is one of the oldest spell in my family," she said, avoiding the subject, something that her companion noticed, "It's the one I had placed around the entire town when I first arrived in Vale. By using my Aura to create and place it, it will warn me whenever danger had entered inside Vale and it also has another ability."

"Another ability?" the young man said.

"Yes," the girl said, "The ability to unveil hidden Aura."

"How is that even possible?" the young man asked her.

Weiss gave him a sideway glance.

"The true nature of this spell is to protect whatever land it was placed upon," she said, "and it's ability of immediately warning of intruders is connected to the caster's Aura, giving them a warning that someone had entered into your protected area without your permission. As to how it reveal the hidden Aura well the spell send out a pulse…similar to sonar every ten minutes depending on how large the protected area is. That pulse is the one that scan the area and reveal the hidden Auras that are inside the city…and how many of them they are."

The young man frowned.

"Then…how come you didn't realize who had entered the city that night if you had something like that around?" he asked.

"It was probably destroyed long before that night," Weiss said, a frown appearing upon her features, "and since I believed that it was Grimm who were entering into this world, I didn't bother to check on it…whoever had done this has been able to stay undetected even under that spell…Whoever that person is, they are the one who are responsible for taking down the barrier…"

"They must have been in Vale for quite a while to be able to pull something like this," the young man told her.

"I realized that," the white haired girl said, "Which is why I am doing my best to finish this thing."

"How long is it going to take?" the young man asked her.

"Originally, to write the incantation will take about twelve days," Weiss said, "But I'm going to try to finish it in six."

"Meaning you won't have time to actually patrol the city for Grimm activities," the young man said, "Alright, you finish you spell and I will take care of the Grimm."

Weiss stared at him.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked.

The young man smirked at her as he pulled his hat down upon his features.

"Have you forgotten Weiss?" he asked, smirking, "You're not the only Huntress in Vale anymore."

Weiss frowned lightly.

"I'll have these two take care of the city for you," the young man told her, "You just continue your work here for the next three days. It should be good practice for them, after all, it should give them a good experience into battling the Grimm."

Weiss was a little skeptic as she thought about Yang and Ruby. These two needed the battle experience and maybe it could help them get better acquainted with their Soul Weapons. The white haired girl nodded at him.

"Alright," she said, "I'll place my faith in you."

He smirked at her before stepping out of the room leaving Weiss seating down in front of the large scroll in front of her. The young girl thought about the duo she had trained and helped become Huntresses. These two girls will need the battle experience and she finds herself smiling a little.

 _They're Huntresses right now,_ she thought, _They will be able to handle any time of Grimm that came at them…_

* * *

Ruby and Yang reached their house later that evening with uncle Qrow already there in the house waiting for them. The man had diner upon the table and the two girls quickly approached the table to start their diner. Despite worrying over Weiss not showing up to school for three days in a row, Ruby was sure that Weiss was safe. Jaune did tell them that the white haired girl did that often.

" _Ruby, Yang, can you guys hear me?"_

The voice echoing in her head caused the small girl to stand in attention at the sudden voice and she noticed Yang reacting as well. The blonde glanced around herself for a few moments before turning toward her.

"you heard that right?"

Ruby nodded.

"It sounded like that guy that worked with Weiss?"

" _That's because it is me,"_ the young man's voice said, " _And I'm contacting you girls because there are some Grimm activities in Vale and I need the two of you to deal with them, are you in?"_

 **Weiss is working on a spell to find the intruders while Ruby and Yang are about to step it up to fight against the Grimm...**

 **Next Time:** Sleeping Menace.

 **To Answer Guest question on chapt 11 review: Ruby and Yang have very high Aura because they didn't have any control over it. They were just unleashing it like a flood. Now that they have some control on it, they'll be strong. Compared to Weiss, these two are still novice and Weiss could mop the floor with them because of her experience and higher level of power. They are still newbies despite their training so far...**

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	13. Sleeping Menace

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter of this story.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the read so far.**

 **Chapter Cover:** Ruby Rose standing in the middle of a road with a giant Scythe placed at a angle behind her.

Chapter Thirteen

Sleeping Menace

Qrow had noticed how strange they were acting as he stared straight toward the two girls in front of him in curiosity.

"What's going on with the two of you?" he asked.

Ruby glanced at him.

"We're hearing the guy who worked with Weiss in our head," she told him, "It's like it's coming from inside my mind."

Qrow was instantly alert.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"He said that they were some Grimm problems that we need to deal with," Yang said.

Qrow knew that this day will come after all, his two little nieces have decided to become Huntresses and they even had their Soul Weapons. He was behind them one hundred percent, but he was still worrying about them.

"Are you two up for it?" he asked them.

Ruby stared at him, her eyes filled with a determination that he hadn't seen in quite a long while. As he stared at her now, Qrow found that her expression looked remarkably similar to her mother's. Filled with purpose and the look on Yang's face was similar. These two girls were determined to walk down the path they had chosen for themselves. The man stared at the two girls in front of him for a few moments before speaking.

"Just don't stay out too late," he said, "You have a school day tomorrow after all."

Ruby and Yang smirked at him before the two girls ran off leaving him standing there, staring at their backs.

 _Summer, Raven_ he thought, _your girls have become quite something…the two of you would be proud of them._

* * *

Ruby as she ran, touched the small bracelet that she was wearing, the one that had the rose upon it and then it shone quite strongly as her Aura burst forward. The girl could feel the uncomfortable feeling surging through her body as the transformation took place and then soon enough, she was in her Huntress form, the gothic Lolita dress and the black boots as well as her red cape which danced in the wind behind her as the red petals spun around her form. The young girl could feel her power surging through her body, much stronger than it was when she was in her human form. She felt as if she had been released from a tightly enclosed space.

Beside her, Yang was also wearing her Huntress outfit as her hair glowed with power and even the air shook with the amount of power she has. Ruby could feel the power quite well as she moved through the air almost like she was gliding through it.

" _Great,"_ the young man said, " _Seems that the two of you have managed to transform into your Huntress outfits quite nicely. Well, the Grimm are coming from different places at once so you're going to have to split up to take them all down quite nicely."_

"Alright," Yang said, "But I have a question, what exactly Weiss was doing these past three days?"

Ruby was curious about that as well.

" _Don't you worry about her,"_ the young man answered them, " _She is quite alright, just a little busy at the moment. It's why she isn't able to go out there and defeat those Grimm herself. Don't worry as soon as she is done with what she is doing, she'll be back at school in no time."_

"Alright," Ruby said, "At least tell her that if she is going to disappear like that again, at least, talk to us about it."

" _I'll make sure to pass on the comment on your part Ruby,"_ the young man answered her, " _Now that's all out of the way, I'm sure you guys already know how to sense each other's Aura during your Aura training. The Grimm doesn't have any Aura themselves but to a Huntress, the Grimm felt like a vague darkness and having encountered them yourself, I'm sure that you'll be able to recognize it quite well."_

He was right.

Ruby recognized that dark feeling that she was sensing now. The girl could feel a frown upon her face as she moved side by side with Yang. The two were gliding in the air through the night, above the city of Vale.

"I know," Yang said, "I don't think I'll ever forget how that feels like."

"Me neither," Ruby told her.

" _Yang,"_ the young man said, " _There is a pack of Grimm coming from north west of where you are right now, you'll head in that direction. I'd reckon they're Beowolves, the same species of Grimm who attacked you at school."_

Yang's fists tightened.

"Bad luck for them," she said.

"Be careful," Ruby told her.

Yang gave her a small smirk before changing direction and heading toward the side where her direction was. Ruby herself continued straight forward.

" _Ruby, there are Grimm coming up straight ahead,"_ the young man told her, " _I think it's best for you to start summoning your weapon out now. From what I can see from their movements, it's a couple of Ursa type Grimm."_

The girl frowned lightly.

"Ursa?" she repeated.

" _They're the same size as your average brown bear,"_ the young man told her, " _But with your level of Aura, you should be able to make short work of them."_

Ruby nodded before coming to land at the top of a house. She could feel the darkness all around her now as she stared down straight toward the street bellow. She could see the Grimm quite well from down there. The large creatures were the size of a bear as the young man had told her but that resemblance ended there. Unlike when she had seen the Grimm last time, the Ursas had a lot of white plaques upon it's back and large amount of spikes growing from them.

Then the creature looked up toward her as if sensing her presence and her Aura and Ruby finds herself staring down at the glowing red eyes of the creatures that had almost killed both of her and Yang…

 _Flashback_

 _Tenth day of Training_

 _The young girl was seating upon the ground enjoying her lunch. She was quite glad that she was starting to make progress with the Aura Sphere training. The girl couldn't help but feel a little glad that Weiss had decided to let her train for this and soon enough, she'll be strong enough to protect her family and Yang from the Grimm…_

 _At the thought of the dark creatures, her good mood started to evaporate._

" _Something wrong Ruby?" Yang asked her, noticing her gloom appearing._

" _I'm just thinking about the Grimm," Ruby said, "When we become Huntress, we are going to have to fight against them."_

 _Yang nodded, "That was part of the deal."_

 _Ruby nodded, giving the white haired girl that seated across them a look. Weiss book seating upon her lap as the blue eyes gazed down upon it. Ruby then realized something that she had overlooked before._

" _Hey Weiss," she asked, drawing the blue eyes from the book, "You mentioned the Grimm having this power to control our fear…how are we going to be able to fight against that?"_

 _The white haired girl looked at her for a few moments seemingly confused before her eyes sparked with remembrance._

" _Yes," she said, "It won't do the two of you any good if you can't protect yourself from that attack..."_

 _The white haired girl fell silent for a few moments, gathering her thoughts before she started to speak._

" _The Grimm's technique knows as_ Black Breath _instills fear and with it, they can also control your own fear. Huntsman and Huntresses had fallen to the Grimm because of that simple fact. While they have been cases of people fighting it off with willpower alone, most fell pray to it so my clan created this technique knows as_ _ **Coating**_ _to protect us from that."_

" _Coating?" Yang repeated, sounded skeptic._

 _Weiss stood up upon her feet and come to stand across them. The girl's Aura then started to rise as a light appeared around her body almost like a protective shield of some kind around her._

" _This is Coating," she said, "With your Aura, you will created some sort of barrier around your body protecting you from the Grimm's darkness."_

" _You want us to be able to do this just like that every time we have to face a Grimm?" Yang said, "That's completely crazy. Just trying to have control over the Aura is hard enough."_

 _Weiss stared at them._

" _You may think that this is hard," she said, "But it's quite basic. Once you mastered your Aura Sphere technique, you'll find that that it's quite easier than it looks, but despite that, practice make perfect."_

 _End flashback_

Ruby's entire body was coated in her Aura as the reddish black glow grew around her body. It seems that Weiss was actually right about how easy it was to learn that technique quite easily.

* * *

"Looks like you were right after all Weiss," Yang said as the golden glow appeared around the girls' body, "This is quite easy to learn."

She was walking down the street having found the Grimm that she was looking for. The blonde girl was glaring toward the creatures in front of her and she could see their glowing red eyes staring at her as she approached and their chilling howl echoed around her and even after that, she couldn't feel any fear within her body.

 _Their Dark Breath have no effect on me,_ she thought, _Good._

Yang slammed both of her fists together as her Gauntlets were brought into existence with a wave of Aura shooting through the air. The girl glared at the Grimm across her as she lowered her armored arms down, continuing to walk straight toward them.

"Well come on," she said.

The Grimm all launched straight toward her as she took her stance getting her fist ready. Yang hadn't fully figured out how her Gauntlet works yet, but she still remembers what she had done on the first time she had brought her weapon into the light. She had launched out a large wave of Aura from her fist at the young man.

 _I remember how my Aura felt when I was doing it,_ she thought, _It's because I wanted to protect Ruby…and even before that, when they came at us at the school, I had started to summon them out when I saved Ruby…_

The Grimm were almost on top of her now.

 _I learned that power to protect my family,_ she thought, _and to do that, I'll take all of you down._

She launched her fist forward as the Grimm reached her and a large wave of Aura exploded from around her as she launched the large blast straight into the Grimm that were in front of her were completely obligated in a large blast of Aura that caused a large explosion to shake the ground around her feet as a large crevasse was there, the Grimm's having being completely evaporated from the attack.

 _And down you go,_ she thought.

Yang looked down at her fist.

 _I released a whole lot amount of Aura in that attack,_ she thought, _I'm going to have to be careful at how much I release. I don't want to run out of Aura before the battle has even started._

The blonde looked up toward where the flame was and she can feel her eyes widening lightly. There standing among the flames was a figure. It was female from how she was shaped and Yang didn't even have time to say anything for the image was gone as soon as it had come.

 _W…What the hell was that?_ The blonde thought, her eyes staring at the spot where she had seen the figure standing.

* * *

Ruby on her side was standing upon the top of the building with her hand extended outward and then, the large Scythe appeared in her palm. The girl tightened her grip upon the weapon before coming down straight toward the Grimm in front of her.

The large creature let out a roar and swapped at her oncoming form, but Ruby had seen the attack coming at her. Using the bottom half of her Scythe which collided with the Grimm's palm, the force was only strong enough to send her backward flying through the air.

Ruby grit her teeth as she slammed the blade part of the Scythe into the pavement forcing herself to a stop and then, using her hand as leverage, she pulled herself up so that she was now standing upon the weapon's form staring at the Grimm coming at her.

The Grimm's glowing eyes were staring hungrily at her, and Ruby knew by just staring into those eyes, that her enemy was a creature without consciousness. It was a creature that could devour her without a second thought. It was a creature that the word…mercy…doesn't exist…

Weiss's words from her training came back toward her.

 _Do you think your enemy is going to be nice? When the Grimm attacked you that night, did you think they were going to show mercy because you shed some tears. That word doesn't exist in this world you have decided to step into. Mercy is another way of getting yourself and everyone you care about killed._

The girl's Aura started to rise around her as she took hold of her weapon, her cloak dancing behind her as it seemingly was leaking out red petals from her rising Aura.

 _The only mercy you can give your enemy is to draw your weapon and kill them. Your mercy should be your weapon at their throats as you watch them die. You said you wanted to stand side by side with Yang to protect your family…well, newsflash Ruby Rose, as a Huntress, you have to know fear…as a fighter, you have to know death…and as a killer, you have to be merciless._

Ruby now fully understood what Weiss was talking about as she stared into those glowing red eyes. She knew now that when battling against the Grimm, there was no such thing as mercy. It was either kill them or be killed by them. Ruby had already faced death twice before because of those creatures and they had even attacked Yang and her Uncle Qrow…

The girl's tightened her grip upon her Scythe, her silver eyes becoming pool of gleaming death and then the young girl kicked off the air, disappearing in a burst of speed along with her giant Scythe. Her entire body had become a blur of red and petals as she headed straight toward the large Ursa who roared at her but the monster was suddenly cleaved into two halves by a swing of her Scythe, instantly dissipating into nothingness.

Her boots slid upon the ground as the girl spun her Scythe in hand, fixating the other Ursa with a glare as she reached forward and then with another swing, the head of the Ursa was separated from its body. The monster twitched one and twice before falling down upon the ground dissipating as well.

Ruby was the only one standing in the middle of the road with her Scythe leaning upon her shoulder, and her red cape flowing behind her with the spinning red petals.

* * *

It continued like this for the next three days. The two newly made Huntresses were protecting the city during Weiss's absence thought, the young man still didn't say what exactly Weiss was doing that was so important that she'll skip upon her Huntress patrol. If there was something Ruby was sure about is that Weiss take her Huntress job seriously, probably even more seriously than school. Ruby had find herself growing used to her Scythe presence and learning to use it each time she fought against a Grimm. It was like the weapon was filled with secrets that she was finding out everyday thought, there are times when she defeated a Grimm, Ruby found herself seeing the mysterious white cloaked figure from her dreams out of the corner of her eyes.

Ruby didn't understand why she was seeing that figure and whenever they met in her dreams, the white cloaked figure seems to be always to want to tell her something but there was nothing coming from it.

However, Ruby wasn't the only person that was suffering from that effect.

Yang had also started having strange dreams of standing inside large volcano. She could see the woman made of flames there but she couldn't even understand the woman whenever she was speaking to her. It was either her voice was too faint almost like she was speaking in whisper. The blonde could feel herself becoming frustrated at the entire phenomenon.

Then, just like that it was the sixth day since Weiss had disappeared from the face of the earth.

* * *

 **Schnee Manor**

The young man turned his attention toward the footsteps that were approaching toward him. It was Weiss and the girl had the giant Scroll wrapped up and he can even feel the amount of Aura the thing had within it.

"I finished it," Weiss said, "The spell is finally completed."

The young woman was dressed in her Huntress black robes with a small smirk upon her face from where she stood. It had taken a lot of Aura to be able to complete the spell so quickly but the end result was worth it. Soon enough, they will discover who was behind the barrier failure at the school and the ones who had taken down her previous barrier she had placed around Vale.

"Where are Yang and Ruby?" she asked.

"I already have them patrolling the city as we speak," the young man told her, "These two are quite something. Even without the full power of their Soul Weapon, they are able to manage and wield such high level of Aura almost effortlessly."

Weiss was proud of them for that.

"They're a couple of natural at this," she said, "Well, I'm off to cast the spell."

The young man stared at her.

"Are you sure you should be doing this right now?" he asked, "You just spend six days using your Aura without any rest."

"I had taken a little rest a couple of hours ago," Weiss told him, "And I still have a lot of power left in me…no need to worry, the hard part is already behind me. All there is to do now is to cast it."

"Why don't you let me cast it?" the young man asked her.

"To use this spell, you'll have to have the blood of the man who created it," Weiss told him, "Sorry."

"Just be careful out there," he said, "Should I send Ruby and Yang after you?"

"No," Weiss said, "Keep them here in the city. They must go after the culprits when I am done revealing you their location and apprehend them immediately."

The young man stared at her for a few moments before nodding, letting out a sigh.

"As you wish," he said.

Weiss nodded at him and she launched herself forward out of the Manor and heading straight toward the outskirt of the city of Vale, meaning the Emerald Forest. The large Forest had surrounded the elevated plateau the city was seating on and from there, Weiss will be able to cast the spell. The young woman could feel Ruby's and Yang's Aura as she moved through the city. It was quite surprising to feel how powerful their Aura was despite the duo being rookies.

 _They are quite something…thought, nowhere near on my level yet,_ the girl though, _but they are getting there little by little and they didn't even learn the name of their Soul Weapons. I wonder if they had started having the visions yet?_

The white haired girl refocused upon the front as she reached her destination. The Emerald Forest was quite dark at the moment, with the city of Vale expending a little way away from behind her. Weiss landed down upon the ground and placed the scroll down upon the ground beside her. She glanced toward the city for a few moments.

 _This should be far enough so that I can cover the entire city of Vale,_ she thought.

Weiss placed her hand upon the scroll and used her Aura upon the object. The scroll then started to glow a bright blue color before it shoot up into the air in front of her and unraveled itself. The many glowing symbols that Weiss had spend the past six days working on started to fly out of the scrolls and into the air above the city and a box appeared in front of her with small hole at the top of it.

Weiss approached the box and placed her hand upon it. The girl winced at feeling her hand behind stabbed before the box shone a bright red color and more symbols appeared around it forming the key's of the spell.

" _A thousands starts shine in the blackness of night. The White God watches and protect, within his Crystal Cave of cold. The gaze that neither living nor dead can escape. White Knights watches and wait for the cry of war. By the blood that flows in my veins, I cast the White God's gaze this city as it protect and serve the purity of the White God's blood…"_

" **Annihilate, Black Fate,"** a voice spoke out.

Weiss's attention was instantly drawn toward the voice but she didn't have time to actually do anything form the attack that came at her from behind her. Blood flew out of her lips as she was blown forward and the spell she had been casting was destroyed. Weiss was thrown forward, crashing into a nearby tree as she landed on the ground coughing.

Blood fell down upon the ground from her lips as she looked up toward the enemy across her. It was a man, a muscled man wearing a white shirt upon his form, and in his hand was what looked like a giant Axe that was glowing with Aura. He had a smirk upon his face as he approached her and Weiss can feel her eyes widening noticing the animal like traits upon his face.

 _This man…he is…,_ she thought.

"That must have taken you six days to create right," he said indicating to the fallen burning scroll on his right, "It's just as the boss told us. You Schnee are quite predictable sometimes."

Weiss got back upon her feet as she drew out her sword. The girl took her stance and can already feel her limbs shaking lightly. The girl knew that despite her rest, she hasn't regained a lot of Aura yet. She doubts that she has enough power to even release her weapon's true form. The man then launched straight toward her and Weiss raised her sword to block the attack and she was surprised at how much power there was behind it as she was thrown backward by the mere brute strength that was being that last attack, but she didn't fall as she slid down upon her feet.

" **Dust Level 33, Purifying Blue Lightning,"** Weiss said, aiming her hand straight toward her enemy.

The blue lightning surged straight toward the large man causing a grin to appear upon his face. He laughed out loud at the spell that was launching straight toward him.

"Relying on Dust to attack me Schnee," he said, " _You really think a weak spell like that will be able to do anything against me with my released Soul Weapon."_

He slashed down the large axe he has as his Aura was released in waves completely destroying the Dust spell attack that Weiss had launched at him causing a large amount of destruction around Weiss as the girl completely covered her face at the level of power that the man has.

Weiss tightened her hands upon the handle of her weapon as she launched straight toward him, her sword attacking him but the man had managed to take hold of her arm causing the white haired girl's eyes to grow wide in surprise at being caught so easily.

 _What…he caught me?_ She thought.

Then Weiss heard the large weapon coming down toward her as she raised he Aura around her body to hope to lessen the damage but the axe still managed to cut her causing blood to fly out of the wound that had crossed across her form as she flew backward as a large amount of blood flew out of the wound.

The girl then landed on the ground upon her back, her sword flying out of her hand. Weiss coughed as pain become excruciating. She can feel the warm blood dripping across her skin as she lied there, too weak to even move. The little break she had taken earlier hadn't been enough for her to restore her Aura back to normal…

 _Damn it,_ she thought.

The large man approached her with the large axe in his hand. He was staring down at her with those eyes that showed no mercy within them, but Weiss's eyes showed no fear as she felt only disappointed in herself, losing her life because of such a mistake.

"Defiant till the end," the man said placing his axe at her neck, "So typical of a Schnee….thought I am sure that you're head on a spike at the front of his Estate in Atlas will make a pretty present to your Father as he realized he lost one of his children."

Weiss couldn't help the dark through that sprung from her mind.

 _Like he gives a damn,_ she thought.

The large weapon rose into the air, gleaming under the light of the broken moon above them that shone in the sky above before coming down aiming straight at her…

 **Weiss on the brick of death...**

 **Next Time:** The White Fang.

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	14. The White Fang

**Hey guys, here is the next update of this fanfic.**

 **Enjoy the read.**

 **Chapter Cover:** Yang in a stance as fire danced around her form.

Chapter Fourteen

The White Fang

The large Axe aimed straight down toward Weiss's form, but was stopped in its way down the white haired girl's neck when it made contact with a pair of golden gauntlets. The man blinked in surprise as he stared down toward the person that had appeared in the way of his attack down toward the Schnee girl. The first thing he could see was blond hair which glowed with power and the two lilac eyes which stared into his own and they were burning with anger.

The girl's Aura was quite impressive from what he could sense of her. He hadn't expected someone else to interfere with him because as far as the Intel go, the Schnee girl was the only Huntress in Vale as far as they know.

Then who was that girl?

Before he could even get his thoughts together, the blonde haired girl's fist started to glow with Aura drawing his attention down toward the weapon and then he was completely overcame by a wave of Aura that pushed him away from the girl in a massive explosion of power that managed to push him back by the attack, thought it didn't hurt as much as he would have expected it to. The girl must not have released her Weapon true form then.

It was a rookie mistake, and one he was going to fully take advantage of.

* * *

Yang stared at the area where she had sent the man flying away from her. She had never expected to actually see someone trying to kill Weiss. The blonde may not really like the white haired girl's attitude, but to try to kill her was taking things way too far. She was only glad that she managed to get here and time to stop it from happening.

When the young man had told her she need to get to Weiss immediately, she hadn't even said a word for she had already headed that way. She could recognize Weiss's Aura quite well and it was a cool like feeling like a fresh breeze in a hot day and Yang had been surprised at how weak it felt. The blonde couldn't understand how this could be possible considering the large amount of power she knew Weiss has and that had only pressed her to get quicker.

She had been the first one to arrive on the field and had seen the large figure standing above the white haired girl's form and Yang had stepped in, to stop him. The blonde glanced down toward Weiss form on the ground and she could feel her stomach churn lightly at the sight of blood that was on the ground and upon the white haired girl's face. Weiss had always been pale skinned but seeing how she looked right now, Yang felt a fear within herself.

" _Yang,"_ the young man spoke out, " _Is Weiss alright?"_

The girl kneeled beside the white haired girl.

"S…She…bleeding badly," Yang said staring at the girl's feature.

Weiss's eyes moved and the blue eyes stared at her. She can see the recognition within their depths as the eyes met her own before the girl's eyes simply closed themselves. Yang instantly kneeled beside the fallen girl.

"Weiss, can you hear me?" she called, " _Weiss."_

But the girl was unresponsive and a smoke started to leak from the girl's body as the black robes she was wearing before dissipated, leaving Weiss wearing some light clothing probably sleep clothes. She had feared that the girl had died but, she could still feel her Aura despite how weak it was.

 _Just what exactly have you been doing these past six days Weiss?_ She thought, worrying over the other girl.

" _Yang, you need to bring Weiss back to the Manor immediately,"_ the young man told her, " _I already alerted Sebastian about the situation."_

"I hope you didn't expect that last attack of yours to actually take me down," a male voice spoke out.

Yang turned toward where the voice was finding the man she had pushed away from Weiss. She can feel her eyes widening in surprise at the sight of him standing there, completely unharmed despite the large amount of power she had released in that last attack. She had used that blast to take down a large number of Grimm at once and yet it didn't anything against that guy.

The man placed his large axe upon his shoulder as a feral grin grew from his lips.

"As a Huntress you should know very well that level of power that you used right now is not enough to take me down," he said.

 _He took that attack and walked it off like it was nothing,_ she thought.

Yang got back to her feet and took her stance.

 _If I move Weiss, he'll gave chase,_ she thought, _and I can't fight back when my hands are busy…_

"I don't know from what Clan you are from," the man continued as he walked forward, "But if you are protecting that Schnee girl, then you are my enemy."

He charged straight toward her and Yang tightened her fist, getting ready to unleash another wave of Aura at him but then rose petals danced around her announcing the arrival of her sister and a loud clang echoed as the Axe made contact with Ruby's Scythe. The large man stepped back at the next unexpected attack that had come from seemingly out of nowhere. The smaller girl spun the large weapon as she launched her attacks straight at him forcing the man on defense and he was keeping up with her quite easily before retaliating with one of his own attack, unleashing a wave of Aura.

That managed to throw Ruby backward through the air but, the dark haired girl managed to get herself back upright and landed down right beside her.

"You're okay?" Yang asked.

"Yeah," the girl said, "He is strong."

The blonde nodded, turning toward the enemy that was approaching them.

"Listen you have to take Weiss and get out of here," she said, "Get her back to her place."

Ruby's eyes were drawn toward the girl that was lying on the ground behind them, dark red blood upon her clothes and the ground around her. The small girl was instantly at her side.

"But what bout you?" Ruby said, turning her gaze at her.

Yang smirked.

"I'll be holding against this guy," she said, "to give you enough time to get away…and with how fast you are, I'm sure that you'll get there quicker."

Ruby stared down at her before turning toward the fallen Weiss. There was a lot of blood and Ruby can feel her worry for Weiss growing as she stared at the girl on the ground and she picked her up gently so that she doesn't worsen the wound.

" _Like I will let you get away_ ," the large man yelled as he charged forward.

Before he could reach them, Yang was there baring his way as she launched a fist forward at him, unleashing a large amount of Aura at the man, overcoming his body entirely.

" _Get out of here Ruby now_ ," Yang yelled at her, "I'll handle him."

The girl glanced at her before disappearing in a burst speed, leaving behind a few red petals which danced in the wind. Yang turned to face her enemy as she took her stance noticing that her attack was completely blocked by the man's large Axe as he had placed it in front of him.

"I thought I told you that level of power isn't going to be enough," he said.

Yang narrowed her eyes at the man.

"And you managed to make me lost sight of my target," he said.

He attacked again, faster than before, and Yang raised her Gauntlet to block the large axe that came down straight toward her and in front of her eyes, she noticed a crack appearing upon her Weapon at where the axe had made contact and with how much power that was behind that strike, the blonde slipped backward, letting the axe fall down unto the ground causing a large crater to take place in front of her.

Then the man continued his attack as he switched his weapon into his other hand. With that, he launched forward, dragging the axe from behind, and pulled it up and Yang had block again at the attack that came at her and she was pushed backward with the strike causing her to crash into a tree not too far away from where she was.

The blonde girl coughed and turned her gaze toward the enemy who had disappeared from where he had.

" **Howling Fang,"** the man said.

Yang glanced upward toward the man, noticing him in the air above her. His weapon was shining a bright purple color and the amount of Aura that he was gathering was quite powerful too. Her eyes widened as the man launched his axe down toward her and the entire world around Yang exploded completely as the girl formed an X in front of her face as pain surged through her body but the blonde stood fast.

When the attack was done, the man in landed down in front of her, placing his axe upon the ground beside him. Yang could feel pain surging her body as she stared at him. Her clothes was damaged during that last attack and her body was now sporting some bruises upon her body and she glared up toward him.

"You managed to reduce the damage by using your Aura as a shield," he said staring at her, "I'm surprised you haven't released your _Soul Weapon_ noticing the difference in our level of power."

Yang stared at him, confused at what he was saying. Releasing her Soul Weapon?

"I've heard that you Grimm Slayers and some really powerful Release," he continued.

Yang stared at him, confused.

"What in Remnant are you talking about?" she asked.

The man stared at her for a few moments before laughing out loud.

"Oh, you don't even know your Weapon's Release," he said, "Does that mean that you don't even know your weapon's name?"

She stared down at her Gauntlets for a few moments before looking up toward the man.

"It's…name?" she repeated, "The Soul Weapons have name?"

The man seems to be pissed off.

"This is unforgivable," he growled, "When I saw you Grimm Slayers, I had expected an actual battle against someone powerful and yet, you don't even know your weapon's name. You aren't Grimm Slayers, _you're just amateurs throwing about your weapons."_

His Aura shoots through the roof.

"I'm going to make short work of you," he said.

He charged at her, his weapon rising into the air and Yang barely had time to avoid the attack and she can feel pain surging through her body as she did so. Despite what she had done to protect herself from that attack, she was still very much hurt from that battle. The girl tightened her hand into fist as she launched a blast of Aura straight toward the man but with a slash of his large axe he managed to cut through it like it was butter.

 _What?_ She thought, shocked at what she had seen.

"Since you don't have your release," the man said, "You don't stand a chance against me, Amateur."

He attacked her with his weapon and Yang blocked it again, but it hardly did anything as blood flew out of a wound that appeared on Yang's shoulder as the weapon simply slashed past her weak defense as her Gauntlet cracked even more. The blonde girl was send crashing down into the ground in a large crater.

"Now die," the man said, coming down at her with his large axe raised above his head.

The weapon came down at her face…

" **Dust Level 4, Repulse,"**

A blue glow appeared around Yang as the weapon hit her but it didn't hurt the blonde at all as a shockwave pushed the large man away from her as he slid away on the ground, a frown appearing upon his face. Yang was also surprised at the new happening but then a figure landed right beside her. It was the young man and he was holding on his sword and his other hand was holding his hat down upon his head.

"Now who the hell are you?" the large man with the axe said.

"I can't have you killing her now," the young man spoke out standing back up, "Not when she has so much untapped potential."

"Hey…Is Ruby and Weiss…?"

"Ruby got her back to Sebastian," the young man answered her giving the girl a backward glance, "I had decided to come and help you…and from the look of how things are here, it seems that I made the right decision here."

He then turned to face the large man in front of him.

"A released Soul Weapon I see," he continued, "That's something I didn't expect out of the _White Fang_."

Yang could feel her confusion rising at the name.

 _The what?_

That seems to mean something to the large man for he reacted at the name.

"How do you know about that?"

"I know that you're a Faunus," the young man said, "Humans and Faunus have different feels in their Aura and I have spend enough times around both species to be able to tell the difference quite easily. You focused upon Weiss Schnee, and wanted to kill her. That alone tells me that you are part of that Organization."

"You're quite knowledgeable for a Schnee dog," the man answered.

The young man actually chuckled at that, disregarding entirely the conceding tone in the man's voice.

"I'm quite curious as to why you're using the power of a Huntsman rather than the power of the Faunus," the young man said with a frown, "I know for a fact that the Faunus has their own abilities…"

The axe was launched at him in a burst of speed and the young man pared the attack with his sword quite easily causing a large amount of wind to dance around the dueling duo. He still had his hand holding down his hat upon his head at the large wind, and he stared up toward the large man.

"If you people keep getting in my way, I will slaughter all of you," he yelled.

"You have a strong Aura," he said, calmly, "and the matter that you managed to learn the name of your Soul Weapon is impressive but there is something you must know about Human and Faunus."

The young man actually pushed him off with a grunt as the large man was pushed back. The young man with the hat placed his sword forward.

"The reason why Faunus has different Releases then Humans," he said, "is because their Aura leans toward more of their animalistic form, so that their Aura could flow more freely. You, on the other hand, you did the exact opposite. You tried to learn how to use your Aura like the Humans does and ignore your Faunus side that means, all that power that you possess now… _is nothing but hot air."_

The man with the large axe let out a growl of anger before he launched straight toward him.

"Screw you _SCHNEE DOG_ ," he yelled.

Blood flew from the many wounds that appeared body causing the man large man to widen his eyes in shock at what was happening to him. His large Axe had been sliced into two pieces right in front of him. Yang could feel her eyes widening in shock at what just happened.

She didn't even see the young man move at that last attack he had done against the large man. She was shocked at how easily he defeated the large man that had attacked them. She stared at the figure with the hat, her mind just trying to figure out who exactly was this guy?

"J…Just who…the hell…are you?" the large man said.

The young man with the hat approached his fallen form and placed his sword at the man's neck.

"You said it yourself," he answered, his voice taking a dark tone, " _I'm a Schnee dog."_

For a moment there, Yang thought that he was going to slice the man's head off but then the sword disappeared from his hand causing surprise to shoot through her. The young man lowered his hand.

"Now scram back to your master with your tail between your legs," he ordered.

The large man didn't need to be told twice. He took hold of his broken weapon before disappearing from sight leaving the two behind. Yang had pulled herself upon her feet as she approached him.

"Was it okay…to let him go?"

The young man turned toward her.

"It wouldn't matter whether I killed him or not," he said, "He is just a hired hand that shared in the hate that they have. I doubt he was even a member since he didn't have the symbol."

Yang stared at him for a long moment, holding on her bleeding shoulder.

"Just what exactly is going on? Why were those people after Weiss?" she asked.

The young man approached her.

"It's best if we talk back at the Manor," he said, "Don't move. **Dust Level 20, Displacement."**

The black circle appeared beneath them and they were instantly engulfed within it and then they were gone.

* * *

 **Vale**

 **Undisclosed Location**

The large man had appeared in front of the cellar before opening in front of him. He entered the place, still holding upon his wounds. He couldn't believe that man had been able to take him down so easily. It was something that he was completely infuriating. He had gained this power because he wanted to kill a Schnee and now…that damn man interfered.

"You're back already," a voice spoke out, "Someone really put you through the wringer."

He looked up toward the person across him and felt his eyes widen lightly. It was a young woman, with long dark hair falling upon her back and the two golden eyes stared at him. He knew who she was and he bowed his head down toward her.

"Is Schnee dead?" she asked.

"No," the man said, "Someone interfered before I could finish the Job. Schnee had gathered some Huntresses with her and they managed to take the girl away from me."

The golden eyed young woman nodded.

"I see," she murmured.

"The Huntresses were nothing against me," he said, "The one I faced didn't even know her Soul Weapon's name so it was quite easy to take her down but that man appeared and saved her. He knew that I was a Faunus and he also knew that I was part of the White Fang."

The woman looked at him interested.

"He was a Faunus?" she asked.

The man nodded, "Yes, his Aura felt a lot like ours…but what I couldn't understand is why he was fighting for Schnee instead of us."

The young woman frowned a little as she thought about it. It was rather strange that a Schnee will allow herself to work with a Faunus of all. Then again, from her observation the Schnee girl was unusual as well, as she remembered the black robes the girl wore….

She couldn't understand as to why the girl was wearing those clothes…

"Blake,"

The girl turned her attention toward the new arrival. Her golden eyes showed her curiosity within the depths of those eyes.

"What is it?"

"Adam wants to see you," the man said, "He said it's important."

* * *

 **Schnee Manor**

Weiss was lying upon a bed breathing deeply. The bloodied clothing that she had been wearing before had been removed and they were all taken care of with the bandages around her body. The bandages were placed around the top of her body and there was even some spot of blood that was wetting the bandages that the girl was wearing.

"I have done what I can for the wound," Sebastian said, giving the young man beside him a glance, "But with how low her Aura is, it will take longer to actually heal her."

The young man stared at the white haired girl's face silently. It was pale, compared to how the girl's face usually was whenever he saw her.

"At least she still alive," he said, "That stubborn girl is just going to get herself killed if she continue on like this."

"It's the White Fang then," Sebastian said, his voice taking a dark tone.

The young man glanced at him.

"A Grimm wouldn't have been able to do this kind of damage to her," the butler told him.

"It is," the young man said, "I never expected them to actually find out where she is."

He turned away from Sebastian, and out of the infirmary room. Yang and Ruby were there both of them dressed in their ordinary clothes. Yang had her wounds looked at the moment she had arrived back here and the girl looked at his approach, a frown upon her features. Her sister, Ruby, stood up as soon as he had walked out of the room.

"How is she?" she asked instantly, "Is she going to make it? Has she awaken yet? Why did…?"

"Ruby, slow down," Yang told her, "Give him at least a moment to at least answer you and please, _breathe_."

The young man placed a hand upon his hat, pulling the object up, revealing his eyes in the shadow of his hat.

"To begin with," he stared, "Weiss is fine. Her wound isn't as bad it looked. She is stable for now and no Ruby, she isn't awake yet. The girl had exhausted a major part of her Aura and it will take her a while to actually heal…"

"Then what is the White Fang?" Yang asked, cutting in, "Why did they attack Weiss? And what exactly is a Faunus?"

"Look," the young man said, "I will explain it all to you so you don't need to worry about anything, but there is one thing that you need to be aware of. The White Fang only have one goal for it's existence and that's to kill every living member of the Schnee Family."

Both Ruby and Yang's eyes went wide with surprise at the revelation.

 _What?_

* * *

 **The horrible goal of the White Fang is revealed...**

 **Next Time:** Burden of the Past

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	15. Burden of the Past

**Hey guys, here is the next update of this fanfiction.**

 **Enjoy the read.**

 **Chapter Cover:** Ruby and Weiss seating together around a table as the smaller girl was smirking and Weiss had a light blush upon her face.

Chapter Fifteen

Burden of the Past

 **Vale**

 **Undisclosed Location**

Blake walked through the underground base they had settled in the few days since they arrived in Vale. The young woman was dressed in a sleeveless shirt upon her form that hugged her body quite nicely, showing her curves as she walked. She had one sort pants with long stocking and short heel boots. She also had sleeve upon both of her harms, dark in color just as black as her hair and upon her back was, her weapon was seating there in a horizontal form behind her.

What was most curious about this young girl were the two cat ears that stood upon the top of her head and they moved lightly at the girl's mood. Their operation was going smoothly thought it might have gone a lot smoother if the Schnee girl was killed but…

The girl reaches the room where the messenger had said that the young man was and he found him getting dressed. The young man turned to face her.

"Good, you're here," he said, "There is something I need to talk to you about."

"Did you come up with some other plan for the operation?" Blake asked him, not keeping her curious tone from her voice.

Adam shook his head.

"No," he said, "I'm going to leave the operation to you."

Blake stared at him, not keeping the surprise from her golden eyes.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, "We're just about to start one of the biggest attack upon the Schnee and you're backing out…?"

"I'm not backing out," Adam told her with a single from, "I'm simply going meet up with one of our friends…"

Blake narrowed her eyes.

"You mean that Torchwick guy don't you?"

Adam nodded, "Yes."

"I don't understand why we need his help," Blake told him, "We can take care of our own problems."

"Blake," the young man said, "Torchwick had given us a lot of Intel upon the Schnee Family. Thanks to it we have managed to find where the Schnee Family had sent their daughter."

The young woman crossed her arms across her chest. While the dealing they had done with Torchwick had given them quite a good bit of information, she didn't trust the man. Blake had found that she couldn't trust the man at all. The man had given her a bad feeling ever since she and Adam first came across him.

And he stunk of cigars and with her sensitive nose, it only lowered Blake's opinion of the man even further. And his little companion with the umbrella just creep her out with the sadistic grin the girl kept sending her way during that meeting.

"What is that meeting about now?" she asked.

"Something that could turn the tide for the White Fang," Adam told her with a smirk.

Blake was worried for him.

"Adam..," she started.

The young man placed a hand upon her shoulder.

"You know the plan better than anyone Blake," he told her, "I'm leaving it up to you to take down the Schnee girl."

Blake stared at her for a few moments before nodding.

"And I don't trust Torchwick either," Adam said after a few moments, "but his kinds are easy to manipulate, after all, the man only cares about money. As long as we continue to pay him, he'll be loyal. It's a necessary evil we all have to deal with."

Blake actually looks a little happier at this.

"As long as you feel as I do," she said.

The duo stepped out of the room and into the large underground open way that was in front of them. The group around them stood up and stared up toward the approaching duo in front of them. Upon the wall above the group, a flag was seating against the wall and upon it was the head of a wolf with three claws mark beneath them.

"Everyone," Adam announced, "I will be leaving for a meeting with an important someone about our cause and I will not make it back in time for the start of the operation that will take place in three days. I have let Blake in charge of it as my second in Command."

A Doorway appeared behind the man from thin air and it was glowing a deep green color. It had a large forest like texture upon it as two other White Fang members walked toward Adam.

"So give this victory to our fallen brothers," he said raising his fist in the air.

A loud cheer echoed within the room as the members stood up in the air in front of the two. Blake stared at them, her golden eyes shining.

" _Death to the Schnee_ ," a voice yelled.

Another loud roar echoed within the room.

" _Death to the White Clan,"_ another voice yelled.

Adam turned toward Blake, drawing the latter's attention toward him.

"I'll see you when this is over," he said.

"Watch yourself out there Adam," Blake told him.

The man gave her a smirk before stepping into the Doorway along with the two men that went with him. Blake was worried about him but she also had a purpose. The young woman had a operation that is going to take place in three days, and she is going to be ready for it.

And in three days, the White Clan will be one Schnee short.

* * *

 **Schnee Manor**

Yang and Ruby were staring at the young man across them. The two girls couldn't believe what the young man had just said to them and the gravity of the situation seems to become even graver just by that revelation alone.

"Kill…everyone of Weiss's family?" Ruby repeated shocked, "But why? Why would someone want to do something so cruel?"

The young man's dark eyes went toward her.

"While I have never met any of the Schnee family members specifically," he said, "I can honestly say they are far from the saint you are imagining them to be. They have made a lot of enemies over the years ever since the War…"

"War?" Yang said.

The young man nodded.

"Yes, a war against the Faunus Clan," he said, "While I can't speak for whoever had fired the first shot or who strike who first, I do know that one of the man more directly involved because of it and that was Weiss's grandfather, Illus Schnee."

"The Faunus Clan?" Ruby said.

"The Faunus Clan is a clan that originated in the Forever Fall Forests," the young man told them, "They were a quite content of living their lives in the forest. They were a powerful clan and they are one of the main forces behind Aura control. Those Aura Spheres you used during your earlier training were created by the Faunus Clan. They created a lot of weapons as well as many clothing…in their Prime, they were as powerful as the Schnee family is today."

"They were destroyed too?" Yang said.

"Yes," the young man said, "By the White Clan."

A shocked look crossed Ruby's face.

"The White Clan was a rival Clan in those times and the two Clans were always in opposite side of each other," the man told them, "But in the least, there was some mutual respect between them whether out over the realization that they were the two most powerful clans in existence…but then, something happened to change that and that man Illus Schnee, Weiss's great-great-grandfather was responsible for it."

He looked up at them.

"Whether it was jealousy or fear," he continued, "When that man becomes the Head of the White Clan, he declared that the Faunus Clan was nothing but animals and that they couldn't be trusted. Because of those accusations, The Faunus Clan retaliated with their own choice of words at them…well, you can tell how thing went from bad to worse from here."

"They went to war with each other?" Yang whispered.

"Yes," the man told her.

"But why would he say something like that to the Faunus Clan?" Ruby asked.

"The Faunus looked different than you do," he said, "The Faunus whether it was of how connected they are to nature or Aura itself, it made them different. Some of them have animal parts such as ears, fangs, claws or tails, depending on what type of animal that Faunus draws from."

Ruby looked down.

"During the war a lot of Faunus villages were captured and were forced to become slaves," the young man continued, "More than ten thousands Faunus lost their lives during that war and the at each of the slavery camps, the flag of the Shnee Family stood proud to remind everyone who was responsible for them…and that's because why the White Fang was formed…to take revenge on all of those people who died at the end of the Schnee Family by killing every member of the entire family."

Ruby looked at him.

"They want to kill Weiss just because of that?" she said, "She hasn't done anything to those people?"

"She is a Schnee," the young man said simply, "That's reason enough for the White Fang."

Ruby looked down from his intense gaze, her shoulders shaking. Yang had stayed quiet through out the entire story. It sickens her as to what the Schnee Family had done and she can't say she understood the White Fang's feeling about this but trying to kill Weiss for something that.

"This is just…" she said unable to finish.

"That's what it means to be a member of the Schnee Family," the young man told them, "I'm not surprised if Weiss had already figured out it was them."

"She knew that they were after her?" Ruby said.

"She is Schnee," the young man shrugged his shoulders, "I'm sure that her father had managed to tell her about them when she still lived with them."

Ruby looked down as an image of the white haired girl reading a book appeared within her mind.

 _Just how much were you hiding from us Weiss?_ She thought, _Is this why you never opened to anyone at school…is this why you've never had any friends…because of what these people I have been doing to you?_

"Anyway," the young man continued, "Because of what you guys have done tonight and helped Weiss escape from their mercenary, you are now targets of the White Fang…"

Ruby and Yang looked up toward them.

"Unless of course," he continued, "You'd rather stay out of this entire affair."

"Out of the question," Ruby instantly said.

"Ruby," Yang said staring at the girl.

The young man stared at the girl in front of him from under the shadow of his hat. The small girl had some tears falling out of her eyes as she stared up at him, her eyes burning with anger. There is no way that she is going to let Weiss face this entire thing by herself.

"I'm not abandoning my friend," she said.

The young man stared at her.

"You heard the reason why the White Fang is hunting her," he told her, "Your sister faced one of those today, a mercenary and she would have been killed hadn't I interfered. That's just show you how dangerous these people are."

"I don't care," Ruby yelled, "I'm not going to let them kill my friend when I know I have the power to stop it. I can't just stay away knowing all of this."

The young man stared at her in front of him, his dark eyes observing her silently for a few moments. Ruby didn't know what was going on inside the young man's mind but she wasn't backing down from this.

"Why would you do this?" the young man asked her, a tinge of curiosity in his voice, "You don't know anything about Weiss."

"I know I don't," Ruby said, "I don't know anything about Weiss. I don't know anything about her at all. I don't know what's her favorite color is, her favorite music or what she like to do for fun? I don't know what she likes or she dislikes, or evens her favorite brand of foods or drinks or anything…and if I simply stood aside and let those White Fang people come and kill her, then I'll never be able to learn those things about her."

Ruby's gaze becomes even fiercer.

"Weiss may be related to that man you spoke of," she said, "But she is her own person, and if those White Fang people are too blinded by their hatred to see this, then I am going to beat them over their head with my Scythe until they see it."

Yang and the young man stared at her. Yang with surprise at how strongly Ruby felt about this and the young man at the bold declaration. He stayed silent for a few seconds before a soft chuckle escaped from his lips until he was bellowing with laughter.

The two sisters stared at him completely taken aback as to what he laughing about before his laugh was subsided.

"I'm sorry," he said, noticing their stares, "Its just the way you said it… _beating over their heads…_ oh, my god my stomach hurts…"

He continued to giggle and snort over what Ruby had said and the small girl was sure that blushing at how the guy was laughing at what he said.

"I like you Ruby," he said when was done laughing, "I wished the world could be as innocent as you are. I'm forgetting that the two of you didn't grow up with your Clan. It seems that the two of you because you live in the normal Human world, you see people for what they are individually and not by their names."

"I'm guessing your name means a lot," Yang said.

"For a Clan, every great action done by someone bearing its name carries the Clan's success and defeat along with them," he said, his voice taking a serious tone, "It's why the White Fang continue to target Weiss and her Family. Despite Illus Schnee having died years ago, his clan still bears the Sins of the past, and to the White Fang's eyes, Weiss might as well have been the one in Illus Shnee place and caused the thousands of deaths."

The young man stayed silent for a few moments.

"Now, it's late," he said, "Why don't you two go up and get some sleep in your old room and meet me tomorrow at the old shack were you trained?"

"Why?"

The young man smirked at her.

"I'll tell you tomorrow," he said, "I'll call Qrow and let him know you two are going to be staying here for the next few days."

Ruby nodded at him and the young man left them and walked away leaving the two girls to stand behind. Ruby turned toward her sister giving her a small smile.

"Look like we'll be staying here again," she said.

Then she noticed the look upon Yang's face and the young girl could feel confusion seeping through her.

"Yang…?" she said, "What's wrong?"

The blonde stared at her.

"Don't you realize what you've just done?" she said.

Ruby blinked.

"You've just signed yourself up to fight against people," Yang told her, "How am I supposed to protect you if you're going to fly headfirst into danger like that."

"I don't need you to keep protecting me Yang," Ruby answered, "I am as strong as you are now…"

"And these people are even stronger than I am," Yang told her, "They even managed to take Weiss down someone who is stronger than the two of us combined. How do you expect to even stand a chance against them?"

Ruby stared at the girl in front of her.

"So you're saying that I should just let them kill Weiss," the small girl told her.

Yang shook her head, "I didn't say that."

"You're implying it," Ruby told her.

"Stop twisting my words," Yang snapped, "I'm just worried about you Ruby. I don't want you to get into something that you can't handle."

"And you think you can handle anything that was thrown your way?" Ruby retorted, "Somehow it feels like we've had this argument before….Oh yeah, we did. You are acting the same way as the time when we first started to train to become Huntresses and look, we did become Huntresses."

Ruby looked took a deep breath, to calm the anger that was rising within her.

"Yang" she said, "I'm doing this. I'm going to fight against those White Fang and protect Weiss. I want to know I have your support in this battle, and if you don't want to help, you know where the door is."

Ruby turned away from her and walked off leaving the blonde to stare at her retreating back. Yang let out a soft sigh as she ran a hand through her hair, glancing up toward where the room Weiss was resting in.

She stared at the door for a few moments and then turned away from it.

 **Ruby had decided to fight against the White Fang...but Yang is...**

 **Next Time:** The Power in a Name

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	16. The Power in a Name

**Hey guys, heres is the next update in this story.**

 **Enjoy the read.**

 **Chapter Cover:** A white cloaked figure floating behind a grave...

Chapter Sixteen

The Power in a Name

The next day found both sisters in that large Training Ground where they first learned on how to use their Aura and the same place they had become Huntresses. Ruby was pointedly ignoring the blonde girl because of their argument the previous night. Ruby had fought with her sister in the past before, but it was always something trivial like who ate the last piece of pie or the one who finished the ice cream that was in the freezer.

But this was the first time that Ruby had ever felt so angry at her sister about something. Ruby had made her mind to befriend Weiss and she was going to protect the girl. She already owns her life to Weiss and the girl had made them strong to be able to fight, never asking anything in return…

Ruby didn't know why the young man had wanted them to be here today, but Ruby knew she was ready to face this upcoming battle and she will make sure that everyone who had come after Weiss will face her wrath.

"You're both here," the young man announced as he approached them, "Good."

He was dressed in a coat which blew behind him as he approached and his hat seating upon his head and for once his hand wasn't pushing his hat over his eyes. The two girls could see the dark hair peaking through his forehead and can even see a scar underneath his left eye.

"I thought you had returned this place back to normal last time," Yang told him.

The young man chuckled.

"And I did," he said, when reached them, "But from the decision the two of you made yesterday night, I think another round of training is exactly what you people need."

"More training?" Ruby said, "Why?"

The young man stared at them.

"At your current level," he said, "If you face the White Fang, the two of you will be killed before you can even put up a real fight. I'm sure the two realized that when the two of you fought against the Faunus with the Axe the previous night."

Ruby thought about it. She had been surprised that the man had been able to keep up with her speed and had managed to counter most of her attack. She hadn't thought much of it then, after all, she had to carry Weiss to safety and Yang was the one who actually fought against him.

She glanced toward her sister noticing the look upon her features. Yang looked thoughtful for once and she had both of her hands tightened into fists. Then she looked up toward the man across them.

"He said something about our Soul Weapon having names," Yang told him, "I didn't understand what he was talking about then."

The young man smirked.

"That was the part of the training that Weiss believed that she couldn't train you in," he said, "The Soul Weapons can be quite mysterious. It could take people years to actually start to hear the Soul Weapon talking to them."

His eyes glanced up at them.

"When a Huntress knows the name of their Soul Weapon," he continued, "They become more powerful…and that is the power that I am going to let you release today, and you are going to have to release it, if you guys need to be able to stand up against the White Fang's members."

Yang frowned.

"Are they that powerful?" she asked.

"Yes," the young man said, "Without learning your weapon's name and Releasing their full power, you wouldn't hold a candle over them. But even so, I need to ask you a question. Have the two of you being having strange dreams or visions lately?"

Both girls tensed lightly. The young man instantly noticed that.

"So you did, didn't you?"

"You know what is happening to us?" Ruby asked him.

"Yes," the young man told her, "That was your Soul Weapon trying to communicate with the two of you…I'm surprised that you guys are already having visions. It usually takes longer after someone becomes a Grimm Slayer to start to have vision."

Ruby blinked, thinking back at the white land she had seen in her dreams and even the white cloaked figure that she had been seeing at the corner of her eyes for the past three days. She didn't know who that young figure was, but now, he was telling them that this mysterious figure that she had been seeing…was her Soul Weapon?

The young man raised his hand and summoned out his sword drawing the two girls attention toward him. His weapon was sheathed as he holds the blade there. The young man stared at them as he drew his sword out.

"The two of you have grown strong," he said, "and you have become used into using your Soul Weapon quite easily, but without knowing the weapon's name, you will never be able to reach your full potential as a Huntress."

"Learning the Weapon's name is that important?" Ruby asked him.

The young man stared at her.

"Isn't easier to be with someone you know?" he asked, his eyes intrusive, "Then to be with a complete stranger."

The two girls stared at him, surprise in the depths of their eyes.

"When you know someone's name, a bond is instantly formed," the young man continued, "without either of you realizing it. That bond is something that is fragile, connecting you to that person, despite not seeing each other ever after that single meeting. The closer you are to that person you know the name of, the stronger and deeper the bond become. As you are now, you and your weapons are stranger to each other. When you learn their name, you will form a bond with them and the deeper the bond is, the more powerful you become."

He looked at them.

"That is the fundamental principle behind the relationship of a Soul Weapon and it's master," the young man told them.

"Then…your weapon has a name too?" Yang said.

A smirk grew upon the young man's face as he stared down at the blade.

"Of course she has a name," he said, "We've been together for many years, this old girl and I, but that's not the reason I had decided that you two should train here."

He slammed the sword down upon the ground.

"I'm going to send the two of you in your Inner world to face your weapons," he said, "And they are going to be your opponents for this battle."

Both Ruby and Yang had their eyes wide.

"You…You can do that?" Ruby said shocked.

"Yes," he said, "And Weiss was right about something. No one can teach you how to learn the name of your Soul Weapon other than yourself. This is something that the two of you are going to be doing here in this place, during the time that the White Fang is going to lie low."

Ruby perked up at the name of the organization that was trying to kill Weiss.

"Do you know of their plans?" she asked.

The young man let out a soft hum.

"No I don't," he said, "But based on the data that I have been viewing these past few weeks, I have a theory in mind, but I will have to check the data again before putting all my eggs in one basket….now, tell me, are you ready to start?"

"Yes," the two girls spoke out.

The young man nodded to himself before his power started to glow around his hand. The blue glow had gone down the length of the sword he had stabbed into the ground before shooting around the two girls, zigzagging into a large symbol on the ground beneath them.

Then the light completely overcame Ruby's eyes as it blinded her completely and then soon enough, the world around the small girl was gone completely and then suddenly, she was back at that place again. She was standing in the clearing with the white ground beneath her and the white moon hung above her, but this time, they were clouds in the sky black clouds and the sight of them caused Ruby to feel uneasy.

The girl returned her attention forward again making her way toward where she knew the white cloaked figure was waiting for her, and it didn't take her long to reach the tombstone that was half hidden underneath the snow. It was where she had first seemed the white figure.

She stared down at the stone in front of her and there was no name upon it causing her to feel a little confused.

" _Ruby,"_

She turned at the voice finding the white cloaked figure there. It was floating in the air just as she was before and the young girl couldn't see her face either. The girl a small smile growing upon her lips at the sight of the figure in front of her.

"I was just looking for you," she started.

" _I know why you're here,"_ the white cloaked figure said, " _You wish to learn my name."_

Ruby was confused.

"How do you know about that?"

" _I am part of you,"_ the white figure told her.

"Then you can just tell me your name," Ruby told her as she approached.

" _No."_

The girl blinked in surprise.

"Why not?"

The white haired figure's voice seems to become grave.

" _Because I don't believe someone like you has earned the right to learn my name."_

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

After the light had blinded her, Yang had found herself standing in the middle of the volcano like before. The young woman glanced around herself at the reddish and ember glow around her. The girl could feel the wind blowing as the volcano's lava danced beneath the little path she was standing on.

The girl glanced at the end of the path and saw the woman dressed in flames standing across her. The woman was tall, taller than Yang and her long hair danced behind her as she stood there, and the glowing amber eyes shone as she stared at her.

" _Yang Xiao Long,"_ the woman spoke out.

Her voice was loud, unlike the last time Yang had came across her.

"At least I can hear you now," she said.

" _It's because you have decided to listen,"_ the woman spoke out, " _Every time I saw you, I was calling out to you, till my voice had become hoarse and yet…you didn't even hear me. You couldn't even hear me crying out to you."_

Yang stared at the flaming woman in front of her.

"So…you are my Soul Weapon?" she asked.

" _Yes I am,"_ the woman answered, " _I felt it when you fought against that Faunus, I felt the strength behind his weapon…"_

"Then you know why I am here," Yang told her, "If I learned your name…"

" _Then a bond will be formed between Soul Weapon and their Master,"_ the flame woman interrupted, " _I heard everything that Faunus had told you…but I am sure that you can do it by yourself."_

Yang was confused.

"What?"

" _You have never needed anyone to fight your own battle for you before,"_ the flaming woman spoke, " _I'm sure this one will be no different. You won't need to learn my name to fight."_

Yang looked away. She was remembering her battle against the large man she had the previous night. Yang had seen how powerful that he was and how weak she had been in comparison to him. The blonde had spend the entire night thinking about it.

When Ruby had said that she wanted to fight against the White Fang to protect Weiss, she had been terrified. She had fought against one of those people and she had lost. She wasn't strong enough and if those people came after Ruby, she won't be powerful enough to protect them.

Beneath them the lava of the volcano boiled like hot water in a bowl.

"If those people came after my sister," she said, "I won't be strong enough to protect her. If I learn your name and become strong, I will be able to protect everyone."

The flame woman let out a scoff.

" _I will not tell you my name,"_ she said, " _The only thing you are interested is power. If it wasn't that crisis with the White Fang, you would have never even bothered to meet me. I would have continued to scream out to you but you would have never heard me…you would have been ignoring my existence completely."_

Yang stared at her, feeling angry.

"It's because I need that power to protect my family," she said, "What about this don't you understand."

Suddenly the woman was upon her in a brief second and Yang found her back smashing against he ground she had been standing on, the flaming woman's hand at her throat. To her shock and surprise, the hand of the woman didn't feel hot at all. It felt…just like a normal person's skin would feel. Those ember eyes stared at her and since she was this close to her, Yang could see a white circle in the sea of amber that formed her eyes.

" _I understand your feeling,"_ she said, " _It was those feelings that had driven you to become a Huntress and it was those same feelings that gave birth to me. You see this volcano we are standing in, your strong feelings you have toward your family caused it to grow and then, when I was born, it erupted into a large torrent…and in that moment, I have never felt so…_ needed."

The hands around Yang's throat lessened.

" _When you first saw me, I was filled with joy,"_ the woman continued, " _You were looking right at me and I called out to you. I called your name, but you never answered to me…I couldn't understand it at all…and then…no matter how much I cry out, no matter I screamed at you to hear me…you couldn't…"_

Yang can find herself remembering the few times she had met the flaming woman's figure. The woman's voice always sounded like a murmur of some kind and no matter how much she had strained herself to hear it, she just couldn't hear her.

" _Then I realized that you were closing yourself from me,"_ the young woman said, " _You closed your heart to me and I couldn't do a thing…and now that you're here, I realized that you were only interested in yourself…You are nothing but a selfish little brat who thinks that if she ask, she'll receive."_

The flames around the woman grew high at the scorn in her voice. Yang stared at the flame woman above her.

" _I'll never tell someone like that my name,"_ she said turning the eyes away from her.

There was a long silence.

"Have I really… _hurt you that badly_?" Yang asked.

The white eyes turned toward her and they widened lightly at the sight beneath her

"I…I'm sorry," Yang said, tears falling from the lilac eyes, "I…I'm just…not good at letting people in."

The eyes stared at her.

 **Yang's tears...what is the meaning behind them?**

 **Next Time:** The Power in a Name.

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	17. The Power in a Name part 2

**Hey guys, here is a new update in this fanfic.**

 **Enjoy the read.**

 **Chapter Cover:** Flames rising around a womanly figure that stood at the center of it..

Chapter Seventeen

The Power of a Name 2

 **Meanwhile**

Qrow was standing in front of a screen, with both of his hands into his pockets. The man was just talked with the young Faunus that worked for Weiss a few minutes ago now and he was brought up to date with the recent events that had happened and the new situation that Ruby and Yang had found themselves implicated in.

 _Of all the enemies they could have faced so early in their career as Huntresses,_ he thought, _It had to be those…_

Qrow had heard of the White Fang.

Ever since before the fall of the Rose Dragon Clan, the White Fang had always been a very active presence in the background of all of the Clans and their main targets was always the White Clan. They had made their goal very clear to everyone else that the White Clan was their main targets and had gone to great lengths to make sure that they've reach their goals…

 _I had expected to never have to see them again,_ he thought, _but…with a Schnee living here in Vale, I'm not surprised when they suddenly shifted their attention here…_

He was surprised when he found out that Weiss was living here alone. Despite the girl being a Huntress, he had expected to see at least a guard or something to stand guard over the girl after all, being part of one of the most powerful Clan in Remnant is bound to draw some undesired attention…and then, that young man, the Faunus, that was something that he never believed he'd see a Schnee does but Weiss was close to the young man, and they fought side by side and even the butler, Sebastian was loyal to the young girl…

 _What could have caused her to come here in Vale unless it was an order from her Father?_ He thought a light frown upon his face.

When he had brought up her Family, Weiss had given him that cold gaze that screamed _shut up about things you don't know anything about_. He had realized there that the relationship between Weiss and her family was not what it seems on the surface. The empty house and the idea that they had been no on there…

 _With the White Fang threat, I would have thought that he'd send someone with her,_ he thought…

Suddenly the screen in front of him opened and Qrow was pulled from his thoughts as he found himself staring into the face of a familiar silver man. He had the glasses seating upon his nose. He was dressed in a green shirt and had a cup of tea seating upon the table at his side.

" _Qrow,"_ he greeted, " _How long has it been old friend? Ten…thirteen years?"_

Qrow let out a small smirk.

"Close to thirteen," he answered, "It has been quite a while Ozpin."

The man, Ozpin let out a small chuckle.

" _Indeed it has been,"_ he answered, " _What makes you decide to call me out all of a sudden? I thought you said you didn't want anything to do with this side of the world anymore."_

Qrow nodded.

"I know what I said," he said, "But certain circumstances had forced me back in."

Ozpin looked curious.

" _Circumstances?"_ he repeated.

"Ruby and Yang had become Huntresses," Qrow announced to him.

He noticed the man raising his eyebrows at the revelation and took a sip from the cup that was beside him. Ozpin then replaced the cup back down upon the table as his eyes became heavier.

" _I told you that you couldn't keep them away from that life,"_ he said, " _It is part of who they are, even so, since you've lost your Aura, how did you managed to train them to become Huntresses? I can imagine someone in your position right now, it would be a very difficult attempt."_

"It wasn't me who made them into Huntress," Qrow told him, "But even so, Ozpin there is something I would like to ask you about…thought, I don't know if you would actually know the answer to it."

" _What is it?"_

"Do you know what happened in the White Clan to cause them to exile one of their own?"

Ozpin stayed silent for a few moments.

" _You've found Weiss Schnee,"_ he said simply.

Qrow frowned.

"Was her location supposed to be a secret?" he asked.

" _I don't know,"_ Ozpin spoke out, " _But the girl did disappear from Atlas five years ago and no one in the White Clan even mentions her name. I had believed that something had happened to her…but if she is alive, then, I can put some of my worries to rest."_

Qrow frowned.

"So she was exiled," he said simply.

" _Depends,"_ Ozpin told him, " _you know how Ezekiel is. He is not one to reveal anything to anyone, and whatever had happened between him and his daughter, is something that he hopes to stay secrets…now, not that I enjoy talking about all of this, is this really why you had called?"_

Qrow stared at his old friend.

"The White Fang," he said, "They have made their presence known in Vale and I have a feeling that this is just the beginning of what they're planning to do. While I have confidence in my nieces, but to take no some people like the White Fang…?"

" _I understand your dilemma,"_ Ozpin spoke out, " _But unfortunately I can't send in anyone over to help. They have already gone on a mission about a heavy Grimm infestation somewhere in Mistral. Most of our forces went to help quell it…"_

Qrow let out a soft sigh.

"Of all the times for this to happen," he murmured.

" _I'll talk to some of the other Clans,"_ Ozpin said, " _The threat of the White Fang is not something that any of us can ignore like this. You did well into telling me about their movements. I'm sure that they could spare some of their Huntsman or Huntress to help fight against them."_

The man could feel a little bit of relief at that.

"Thank you Oz," he said.

" _We're friends after all,"_ Ozpin told him with a small smile, " _Helping each other is what we do."_

* * *

 **With Ruby**

The girl was staring at the figure across her. The white cloaked figure was floating there in front of her as the wind blew hard around them causing the red petals that were dancing around the duo to spin into mini tornado around them. Ruby had her eyes wide with surprise at what the figure had just told her.

"W…What do you mean…I'm not worthy to learn your name?" she said.

" _It's as I said,"_ the white figure answered, " _You don't have what it takes to be a Huntress."_

Ruby narrowed her eyes.

"But I did become a Huntress," she said.

The white figure looked up toward the sky above them who was filled with clouds now, hiding the white moon behind them.

" _You are so filled with doubts,"_ she spoke out, " _You have doubts and worry. You worry about Weiss Schnee's condition, you doubt that you'll be able to fight and then you doubt even your own sister."_

Ruby stared at the figure in front of her.

" _You are so filled with doubts that I am surprised that you could even become a Huntress in the first place,"_ the white cloaked figure spoke out, " _I refuse to serve a Master that doubt everything that is in front of her. You doubt yourself to be able to be strong enough to fight against the White Fang who will be coming for Weiss."_

The hooded figure seems to growing larger as she approached toward Ruby.

" _And that's not good,"_ the hooded figure continued, " _One feeling you don't need in a battle is doubt of your own power. When you counter, you don't let them cut you. When you protect someone, you don't let them die, and when you attack…_ _ **YOU KILL."**_

The words caused a wave of power that suddenly surged from around the girl causing Ruby to cover her face at how powerful the wind suddenly become and the red petals had formed a large tornado causing the girl to widen her silver eyes and all around her, the very ground was falling apart into nothingness. Ruby glanced around herself shocked at what was happening.

" _Your heart is still filled with fear,"_ the white figure spoke out, and Ruby stared at the floating form in front of her, " _That fear will continue to grow like a poison within you, doubt will cause to question your power, and that will lead you to your own death. For a Huntress, that is unforgivable and my name will never be uttered by someone who let fear control them."_

The ground was completely disappearing now leaving only a little piece of the earth beneath Ruby.

" _So fall Ruby Rose,"_ the white cloaked figure spoke, " _fall into the pit of your own fear."_

Ruby did fall.

The piece of ground she had been standing on had disappeared completely and the girl simply fell into the darkness as the white cloaked figure stayed floating in the air staring down at her. Ruby can feel her eyes widening at the cruel action as she continued to fall into the pit of darkness…

The girl can hear the howling of the Grimms around her as she fell deeper into the darkness and the violent wind continued to scream in her ear. Ruby had her eyes wide as she continues to fall unable to understand anything…

 _Is she right?_ The small girl thought, _As I still afraid despite how strong I have become? Do I still fear…the Grimm because they almost killed me that night?_

The memory of what happened was still clear within the young girl's head. She can still remember seeing Yang held up against the wall by the Beowolves and she can still remember the glowing red eyes that had fixed upon her…

 _And what happened at school later on?_ She thought.

The Grimm had tackled down upon the ground that day and Ruby could still feel the claws of the creatures upon her school clothes and the dark breath that was growling in her ear. She knew that if it wasn't for Yang, she knew that she would have die…

She remember seeing Weiss, lying down upon the ground, covered in blood after the ground after being attacked by the White Fang guy…

 _The White Fang only have one goal for its existence and that's to kill every living member of the Shnee Family._

Ruby had felt shock in that moment. She had felt disgust at the White Fang, she had felt horror learning what they were after and she had felt fear for Weiss…

 _Each of these situations,_ she thought, _I felt fear…I was afraid for someone…and…if I am constantly afraid for someone then, I'll never be able to fight properly…I'll be unfocused, and then I'll die._

The girl tightened both of her hands into fist.

 _I need to stop being afraid all the time,_ she thought, _All of the people here are strong. Weiss, that guy, and even Sebastian who fought against the Grimm despite not having any special power. I need to be like them…I need to be strong for them…_

Ruby could feel her Aura rising in the air at the amount of power she was unleashing from around her body.

 _I need…to be…clear of doubt…I need to be fearless in the face of my enemies…_

The darkness around Ruby suddenly exploded outward and the girl fell upon her knees on the white snow. Ruby was breathing heavily as she stay there on all four, heaving as if she had just ran a marathon. The girl's hair was falling forward upon her forehead shadowing her eyes. It was then she could hear footsteps approaching her and she instantly looked up.

There was a figure there in the white cloak. They hood was still up but this time Ruby could see the lips that were seat in a tin lines, and they were two silver eyes staring down into her own. The eyes seem to be showing a light surprise at her meeting them.

" _You can finally see me,"_ the figure spoke out.

Ruby stared at her, shocked.

"You…You have a face?" she said, "How didn't I see it before?"

" _Doubt clouded over your eyes,"_ the white cloaked figure spoke out, " _And it disgusted me at how easily influenced you can be by your feelings…but what changed for you to be able to free yourself from your feelings of doubt and fears?"_

Ruby stood back up as a soft wind blew through and the red petals danced across the duo.

"I simply decided to have faith," she spoke out.

" _Faith?"_

Ruby stared up at her.

"I was afraid when the Grimm first attacked us," she said, "I am still afraid of them, but as a Huntress I didn't have to be afraid…when I heard how strong the White Fang was and of their goals, I was afraid again but for my friends and then…I realized, my fear wasn't going to do anything to help them."

Ruby's fist tightened.

"I decided I'd rather have faith in them," she said, "I will rather have faith that all of us will win this upcoming fight against the White Fang."

The white cloaked figure stayed silent for a few moments.

" _That's a naïve way of thinking,"_ she spoke, " _But that's exactly what I will expect from you Ruby Rose. You see the light in everyone's heart."_

She turned her attention toward the shining body of light above them. The white sun that sat in the sky, which was now empty of clouds unlike before when Ruby first arrived. The winds were calm now and Ruby turned her attention toward it.

" _You see this sun,"_ the white cloaked figure told her, " _This is the light of your innocence that still shine as brightly within your heart…When your mind is troubled, the clouds hid it and when you feel fear, the sun will lose it's color…"_

The white cloaked figure turned toward her.

" _To keep that innocence alive, I will lend you any strength that you require,"_ she said, " _Now, with your heart free of fear and doubt, I will tell you my name Ruby Rose. You should be able to hear it clearly now…"_

The girl smiled to herself.

* * *

 **With Yang**

The blonde girl was lying on the ground, tears falling from her eyes. The flaming lady was staring down at her, her eyes were seemingly staring straight into Yang's soul. The young woman didn't know, but never before had someone looked at her like that before.

"Ever since my mother disappeared," Yang murmured, "I lost my trust in people. I still love my family to death but I don't know how to be close to them. So I decided to be strong enough to protect them from what I felt that time when my mother left."

The tears continued to fall.

"You're right about me," she said, "I am a selfish. I always thought that if I handle everything by myself, that feeling will never be able to hurt any of my family ever again, and now asking you for help… _it feels strange since I have never had to want someone to fight my battle."_

Yang thought back to her first encounter with the Grimm. She hadn't been strong enough to do anything and that had terrified her more than the Grimm itself. Even when she was in middle school, whenever someone made fun of Ruby, they got a handful of Yang and that had gotten her into a lot of problems but she had always taken care of them.

When Ruby had decided to fight against the White Fang, Yang knew that she couldn't fight against them and she didn't know what to do at first. She had wanted Ruby to see how dangerous it was, but Ruby had turned away from her…

The tears just won't stop coming now as the girl lied there. Then, there is a touch upon her face, wiping them away.

" _Don't you think it's time to start to let someone help you for a change?"_

Yang stared at the flaming figure in front of her.

" _You've always stand by yourself,"_ the figure spoke out, " _You believed yourself to be stronger than anything and when you become a Huntress, you believed you could face all the world had to offer but facing against that man…it had made you feel just like that little girl who lost her mother."_

The blonde was pulled upon her feet.

" _After all, we all need a little help sometime,"_ she said, " _So Yang Xia Long, will you allow me to stand by your side during this upcoming battle?"_

Yang stared at her for a few moments.

"Yes," she said softly.

The flame woman smiled at her and then the world shifted.

* * *

 **Real World**

The young man was seating down as he stared at the two girls that were standing in the white glow around them. He had taken a seat there as he stared at them. It had been fifteen hours since the two girls had gone. Then, the light in front of him shifted completely as he glanced up toward them and then a smirk appeared upon his face.

The spell had been destroyed and he stared up at the two girls in front him for a few moments before standing up.

"Well," he spoke out, "How did it go?"

Ruby and Yang opened their eyes and he could see that the look in their eyes had changed considerably than when they had first started the training. He approached them with a small smirk upon his features.

"Well then, now that you know the names of your Soul Slayers," he said, "The two of you, have now become true Huntresses. So will begin the next step in your lesson, _learning to fight and control the new powers that you have been given."_

 **Now Ruby and Yang knows the name of their Soul Weapons...Will they be ready for the upcoming fight?**

 **Next Time:** Day of Reckoning.

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	18. Day of Reckoning

**Hey guys, here is a new update in this fanfiction. Hope you have been enjoying the read so far...**

 **Now here is a new chapter for you to enjoy.**

 **Chapter Cover:** Ruby standing there with her Scythe on her shoulder as the red petals danced around her form.

Chapter Eighteen

Day of Reckoning

When she first came to, Weiss Schnee could smell the sweet scent of the lighten candle that usually comforted her room before she went to sleep. The young woman then started to feel pain coursing through her body causing her to gasp softly. She could feel how stiff her body was almost as if she had been lying down for too long and then, her eyes opened themselves and the young woman finds a familiar ceiling above her.

The girl blinked to herself as she lied there for a few moments before the memories of that night surged forward in her mind…

She remembered lying down on the ground in a pool of her own blood…

She remembers seeing that large Faunus about to kill her…

She remembers Yang being there…

The white haired girl instantly seated up from where she was lying down before letting out a gasp of pain at the white hot scourging pain she felt growing through her body right now as she placed a hand upon her body at where the pain was the worst. The young woman stared down at her body, noticing the bandages that had been placed there upon her form as she could feel the pain shouting through her becoming stronger…

"Lady Schnee."

Sebastian had entered inside the room, carrying a tray of food in his hand. The elderly man looked relieved to see that she was awake and Weiss can feel her pain continuing to rise around her body as he was quickly at her side.

"Take it easy Lady Schnee," the man said, "Your wounds were quite severe."

Weiss was guided to lie back down upon the bed, but the white haired girl was talking.

"S…Sebastian…the White Fang…," she gasped.

"Everything had already being taken care of," the man told her, "we have managed to push them back, and you were brought back here for healing."

Weiss stared at him.

"How long…was I out?" she asked.

The man met her eyes.

"It had been two days since the attack," he told her simply, "But you don't have to worry about that…you just need to rest and heal up."

Weiss relaxed into the comfort in her bed, thought slightly.

"They'll be coming again," she said raising her hand, "I need to be ready for them…"

"Either there is going to be a battle or not," Sebastian told her, "You're in way no shape to fight Lady Schnee. Your wound was quite serious and it won't be healed in such a short among of time. You're going to need your rest."

"I'm going to need to fight," Weiss told him, force in her voice, "Yang and Ruby are not prepared to face the White Fang…nor they should be doing so."

The girl was seating up again, her robe opening a little showing the bandages that she was wearing. The white hair was falling upon her shoulders as she pushed Sebastian's hand away from where she was. The young woman pulled herself off the bed and stumbled to the side and into the small beside table, pushing the objects that were upon it toward the ground as they shattered on contact.

"Lady Schnee, you are in no shape to be walking right now," Sebastian said, "Your Aura hadn't been recovered to its full potential yet…you need bed rest."

The white haired girl pushed herself into a standing position while her limbs were shaking with the mere effort.

"Then use some healing magic upon me," she said, "The White Fang is after me…I won't let them…kill anyone else because of it."

"Lady Schnee," Sebastian started.

But the girl had fallen down upon the ground on her knees despite her valiant effort to stand upright. She had huffing at the strain, her skin pale from the exhaustion. Sebastian was at her side in an instant to help her stand. Weiss placed her weight upon the man beside her.

"You're going to open your wounds again Lady Schnee," he said softly to her.

Weiss let out a chuckle.

"That's nothing but a scratch," she said, "I've survived worst injuries then that."

Sebastian's face became dark at the mention of the injuries but Weiss didn't notice it as she tightened her grip upon the man but her strength was failing her completely. The man must have noticed this for he picked her up in his arms and placed the girl back into her bed.

"I'm pathetic…," Weiss gasped, "I spend six days preparing the spell…six days of careful precaution and calculation…gone in a single moment, and now…this city…is going to suffer for it….because of my stupid mistake…"

Sebastian placed a hand upon her shoulder.

"You believed that you were doing the right thing Lady Schnee," he told her, "As long as you were following your belief, there was no mistake in that."

Weiss's tired eyes stared at him.

"How can it not be?" she asked, "I had left Vale…defenseless against the White Fang."

Sebastian shook his head lightly.

"Vale is not defenseless Lady Schnee," he spoke softly to her, "They are two Huntresses right now that are training to become stronger to be able to face the White Fang when they come. And you didn't forget about our young Faunus friend and there is me."

Weiss seems to be a little surprised.

"Ruby…and Yang?" she said softly, "They want to fight against the White Fang…but why?"

"Miss Rose seems to be ready to fight against the White Fang for your sake Lady Schnee," Sebastian told her, "You may not realize it, but you have gathered some great people around you."

Weiss closed her eyes.

"You speak…as if I actively went searching…for them," she murmured, "It was…just…how it meant to be…I just wish…that they don't die for my sake. I'm not worth dying for."

The man's heart broke as she stared at the girl. Weiss seems to have fallen asleep at how exhausted she had been. Sebastian observed her for a few moments before pulling upon the cover and placed them upon the young girl so that she could be warm enough. He stared at the girl's form.

 _You're wrong Weiss Schnee,_ he thought, _Ever since you were born…you were worth dying for. Neige saw how kind your heart was and despite what had happened to you…you still retain that same purity from your childhood…that kind heart is the reason that I'm here today with you…it is the reason Miss Rose wish to become friends with you…You may be a Schnee by blood, but you are Lady Neige's daughter through and through…_

* * *

 **The next day**

The sun was shining quite brightly on that day, with a few passing clouds against the clear blue sky that was above the city of Vale. The people started on their lives with no problems whatsoever as they continue on their daily routine unaware of the storm that was about to overcome the entire city. Standing above them, Blake stared down at the passing people her golden eyes staring unblinking at the place.

She was dressed in sleeveless white body armor upon her upper body and upon her back was the red head of a wolf with three claws behind it, the insignia of the White Fang. Upon her back was a sword, a black blade that was almost as lost as she was with black clothes wrapped around the handle. The two cat ears that sat on top of her head were moving, reacting to the many sound of the city around her.

Today was the day their attack will start upon this city and she unleashed her Aura causing the air around her body to tremble giving away the signal for the others to start.

As soon as she did so, beam of lights surged from each corners of the city of Vale before they all converged into the middle of the city, forming what look like a black tear in the sky above them.

 _So it begins,_ she thought.

* * *

 **Schnee Estate**

 **Training Grounds**

Both Ruby and Yang froze at the sudden surge of Aura they had felt right now. The two girls glanced at each other for a few moments as they questioned each other on what they had just felt.

"Did you…?" Yang started.

Her younger sister nodded.

"I did," she said, "Just what was that just now?"

"That was a powerful Aura," the young man said drawing the attention of the two sisters, "It seems that the White Fang is finally making their move."

Yang could feel a light chill run through her body at this. She had been expecting the people that were after Weiss to make their move for quite a while now, but to have them actually made themselves known like this made her feel a little afraid but…

"We can take them," Ruby said as she placed her Scythe upon her shoulder, "Our training so far had managed to make us quite strong and now that we know the names of our Soul Weapon, we can match them in strength."

"That remains to be seen," the young man told them, "Now let's go outside and see what our Faunus friends are up to these days."

The trio made their way toward the outside of the place they were training in, finding themselves standing outside upon the Schnee Estate lawn. Their attention however was upon the city of Vale that extended in front of them. Yang could feel the large Aura that was coming from the city and she was quite amazed at how powerful these people were.

"What's that in the sky?" Ruby yelled pointing upward.

Yang and the young man looked up as well staring up at the large black lines that was there in the air above them. It was line someone had drawn a black line with a permanent marker against a beautiful painting considering how out of place it was. The blonde had never seen something so bizarre in her entire life.

"So that's their plan," the young man said, and Yang could hear a worried undertone in his voice.

Yang gave him a glance.

"You know what this is?" she said.

"It's a Doorway," the young man answered her, "The White Fang had somehow managed to create a Doorway in the sky above the city. To be able to do something like this must have taken a large amount of Aura and preparation…that will certainly explain the sudden increase activities in Grimm we've been having these past few days."

Yang stared at him, completely surprised at what the man was saying.

"You mean…they're summoning…?"

Before the blonde could finish her phrase, a sudden rise of Aura caused the air around them to shake and Yang had a hard time keeping herself upright at how powerful it was. The blonde turned her lilac eyes toward the black line that was in the sky above them, thought now, it was hardly a black line anymore. Strings of darkness were surging out of the black lines, extending like snakes as they aimed down toward the city below and in the distance, Yang could hear the boom of the collisions in the distance.

The familiar darkness of the Grimm overcame the blonde's senses and she knew that her reasoning had been spot on. That black line that was in the sky was a Doorway into the Shadow World, the world of the Grimm.

"That's completely insane," Ruby said, "They're summoning the Grimm into this world _on purpose_?"

"Then the two of you knows what to do," the young man said, his voice grave, "As Huntresses, you need to keep the citizen safe from the Grimm, but you'll also need to keep an eye out for the White Fang members. I have a feeling they'll be around as well."

The two girls nodded at him.

"What will you be doing?"

"Finding a way to close this Doorway," the young man told them, "If that Doorway stay open too long, Grimm will simply continue to enter this world until they will be too much for all of us to handle."

Both Yang and Ruby nodded toward him and they both disappeared using the _Light Steps_ technique. The two girls moved through the city at high speed and Yang summoned out her Gauntlets as her power surged from around her. The blonde girl instantly noticed the number of Beowolves upon the street below her.

"Ruby," she said, drawing her sister's attention, "We're going to have to separate to be able to take care of all of them."

Ruby nodded at her before moving away from the blonde disappearing in a burst of speed, leaving red petals to dance all around her. Yang then landed down upon the ground into a slid as the Grimm down there turned toward her, their glowing eyes turning to face her.

They all charged toward her but Yang was ready for them. She moved through them like they were nothing and she was completely overcoming them as her fists destroyed the Grimm completely as she completely destroyed them. The blonde was smirking to herself as she moved through the Grimm on the East side of Vale and she was still shocked at how much of the creatures they were now.

Unlike the times where she and Ruby were patrolling the city a few days ago, they were now twice as much Grimm to fight and Yang was burning through them with her Aura. The girl turned her gaze toward the other Grimm that were coming at her and she tightened her hands into a fist.

"Take that," she yelled out.

A large blast of Aura shoots out straight toward the Grimm coming at her, overcoming them entirely. The blonde smirked to herself.

 _With that training I have done three days ago, I feel like my power had amplified,_ she thought, _is this what it means to be able to fight with my full power?_

* * *

On her side, Ruby Rose was slashing through the Grimm that were around her as she moved too fast for them be able to do anything to her. The young girl was completely focused on taking down as many Grimm as she could. Each of her strikes and attacks completely overcame the Grimm as they were cleaved into pieces from the attack of the Scythe that she was spinning around in her hands.

When she had taken down the Grimm that were in this area, the young lady sensed the area around her and felt more Grimm coming from the right side of the city so the girl instantly headed that way, moving quickly.

 _My speed as increased a lot,_ she thought, _Unlike before, I can maintain a high level of speed for longer period of time and it doesn't eat away at my Aura as it usually does._

Ruby had landed down upon the ground, noticing the Grimm she had sensed, Ursas, she realized recognizing the large bear sized Grimm that she first battled against. The young girl spun her Scythe in her hands.

" **Sniper Mode,"** she said.

The Weapon glowed in her hands as it transformed into the sniper. The girl took hold of the weapon in her hand taking aim toward where the Grimm were. The creatures turned toward her and they all launched at her.

" **Aura Shot,"** Ruby said.

A blast of Aura shot out from her sniper, forming a beam of red Aura that launched at the enemy coming at her, tearing through their forms like they were made out of butter and the girl smirked to herself. Ever since she knew her Weapon's name, she realized that she could make it do a lot of thing even without releasing it and in it's released state, the Weapon's power was completely off the charts.

Sensing a presence behind her, Ruby instantly turned toward where it came from finding a Grimm who was going to take a swipe at her turned back. Ruby instantly active her speed, disappearing in a burst of red petals from the sight of the Grimm as it launched its attack at her. The girl reappeared above the creature's form with her Weapon in it's Scythe mode again before she came down upon it with a yell instantly taking it down.

The girl turned her attention around her again, finding even more Grimm coming at her direction and Ruby took her stance as her Aura shoot out from around her body. The girl's silver eyes tightened before she launched herself straight into the fray of the enemies without holding anything back.

* * *

"I recognize those Auras," a voice said from beside Blake, "It's the two girls who helped Schnee escape from me."

Blake could feel the two Auras that had entered the battlefield shortly after the Doorway had been created. She didn't recognize them but from what she could feel, these two Huntresses were quite something. They were taking down the Grimm at an alarming rate, but despite this, it seems that Schnee hadn't entered the battle as she had thought.

 _Typical of a Schnee,_ she thought, disgust growing within her, _letting the others doing the work for them while they take all of the credits._

The girl turned her attention toward the Faunus beside her.

"Do you think you can take her down?" she asked him.

"She was nothing but a nuisance against me that night," the large Faunus answered her, a bitter tone in his voice, "I"ll make sure she dies this time."

Blake nodded.

"Then you will take care of her," she said, "Mirkia, you'll take care of the other one and keep them from leaving the battlefield. The rest of you, you will come with me, _we have a Schnee to kill_."

Blake launched herself forward with the two following after her, while two from her group dispersed into another direction. The cat Faunus had her eyes narrowing lightly as she moved forward, aiming straight toward where she knew the Schnee Estate was.

She knew that the girl must still be healing from the wound that she had received from her mercenary's attack that night three days ago and the girl had been weakened when she had tried to recast that spell that they had destroyed from the night of their arrival.

 _And now, we have her exactly where we want her,_ the girl thought, a small smirk working it's way upon her lips, _and this time, I'll make sure that you die Schnee._

* * *

" _Take this_ ," Yang yelled out.

She slammed her fist straight into a large Ursas face as the Grimm was send flying backward through the hair and dissipating into nothingness. The blonde was huffing lightly as she took her stance staring at the large number of Grimm that were coming at her. It was just as Weiss had once told them. The Grimm were drawn by people who have Aura and considering that she was releasing hers in waves, Yang was making herself standing out like an all you can eat buffet.

 _With this many,_ she thought jumping away from an attack that had came straight at her, _I'll be overwhelmed in seconds if I don't do something._

She could feel her Aura rising as she concentrated her power into the Gauntlets that she was wearing. The blonde girl launched many punches forward as blast of Aura escaped from her golden Aura, taking down the Grimm with extreme prejudices. The large amounts of explosion echoed around her as she flew backward through the air, with her hand raised to block the amount of dusts that was blowing everywhere.

Then Yang's attention was drawn toward the black line that was above them in the sky as the many large snake likes tentacles were coming from it. She can feel the darkness coming from it and she knew that more Grimms are going to come pouring out of it. It didn't matter how many of them they took down here, the blonde knew that if they don't find a way to close that Doorway, then they'll soon be drowned into a sea of Grimm.

 _I just hope he had found a way to reverse it,_ she thought, thinking about their mysterious Faunus friend, _He of all people should know that we can't continue fighting against the Grimm forever._

The blonde's attention was drawn once again by the Grimms that were coming her way and the girl took a stance getting ready to fight…until a large wave of purple completely destroyed the incoming enemy. Yang blinked in confusion for a few moments, wondering what just happen until a large form appeared from the smoke of the Grimm's dissolving corpse…

"You haven't forgotten about me… _have you Blondie_?"

Yang felt her eyes widen as she recognized the same man from that night. The same on that had wanted to kill Weiss and the same one that the young man had defeated. She can still see the scars from that night upon his skin as he stared at her with a grin upon his face. The large Axe was seating upon his shoulder as his grin grew vicious at the sight of her standing there.

"It's you," she said.

"So you do remember me," the large man smirked, "Good. I'd hate for you to forget about me so soon after all, we've got to finish the fight from that night…before your friend interfered."

He slammed the large Axe on the ground beside him. Yang was feeling a little intimidated at the sight of the oversized weapon again. She had thought that he won't have any weapon.

"I'm surprised that this oversized Axe of yours is still in one piece after what happened that night?" Yang said with a frown upon her face.

A chuckle came from the man.

"You really are a rookie if you don't know that," he said, "A Soul Weapon can't be destroyed that easily. As long as the owner of that weapon is still alive, it will regenerate with it's wielder's Aura."

He raised hit again aiming straight toward the blonde girl across him.

"And this time," he said, "I won't be holding back on you girl, even if you don't know your Soul Weapon's name."

Yang stared at him for a few moments before a small smirk grew upon her face.

"A lot have changed since three days ago," she said as she unleashed her Aura, "And this time, you'll be the one on the ground."

 **Yang confidently stand in front of her enemy...The battle against the White Fang has begun...**

 **Next Time:** Result of Training.

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	19. Result of Training

**Hey guys, here is the next update of this story.**

 **Enjoy the read.**

 **Chapter Cover:** The young man standing there facing forward as the symbol of the White Fang was placed above him.

Chapter Nineteen

Result of Training

Yang and her enemy faced each other as the man smirked at her, his weapon glowing with the amount of Aura he was releasing. Yang could feel her power surging through her body as she stared at him. She can still remember how helpless she had been against him three days ago when they faced each other in battle.

The girl knew that she wanted to have payback against what he had done to her and now, she was going to get that revenge, now that he was standing here right across her. The blonde girl tightened her hands into her fist as she stood there, staring at him from across her.

"Unlike last time," he said, "Your friend isn't going to save your life this time."

Yang smirked.

"Don't worry," she said, "This fight, is between you and me."

Suddenly the man had disappeared from sight and Yang stood there as he moved at incredible speed, aiming straight toward her with his giant Axe coming down toward her face but before the attack could actually reach her, the blonde girl had disappeared letting the Axe fall down upon the ground causing a large crater in the middle of the empty street.

" _And no one is going to interfere,"_ Yang said as she appeared right above him.

The man looked up toward her, and she could see the surprise in his eyes, that she had managed to avoid his attack unlike how it had been three nights ago. She had been slower, after all she didn't have her full power released like she did now. Yang stared down at him, as her Gauntlet gathered a large amount of Aura into her fist.

" **Explosive Fist,"** she said launching her hand down.

The attack launched down toward the large man beneath her as he was completely engulfed in the large blast that overcame his entire body causing even more destruction to the ground, until all that remained was the large crater that was formed at her attack. Yang landed down upon a telephone pole that was not too far away from where her attack had landed and she stared down toward the man that was in the crater.

He was still upon his knees in the middle of the crater and Yang could see blood falling down upon the ground. His clothes was heavily damaged from her attack, but he was still conscious. Yang narrowed her eyes as he stood back up and turned his head toward her.

"You did get stronger," he said, "Unlike before, your attack couldn't even wound me."

Yang observed him.

"My attack was something that I did on instinct," she said, "Thanks to my Aura training, I was using it as a basis to use that attack…and it wasn't as powerful as it could be, but during my training, my Weapon had managed to teach me how to properly use it in combat."

The man let out a small chuckle.

"So…you know the name of your Weapon now do you?" he smirked, "Then, I won't be holding back my power any longer. Your friend was quite strong that night, and considering that I was under orders not to use my Awakening, I didn't…but now, I don't have any orders of holding back my full power."

Yang frowned.

The large man placed his weapon down upon the ground as his Aura suddenly shoots through the roof causing Yang's eyes to widen in surprise at the large amount of power that was being unleashed from the man in front of her. She can see his Aura taking shape around him and it was large causing the blonde girl's eyes to widen considerably at the sight.

 _His Aura,_ she thought, _It's taking shape…_

Suddenly as quickly as it had come, the Aura disappeared from around the man and he spoke two words.

" **Growl, Ferre (** _Bear)_ **,"**

His entire body started to grow larger as his large weapon disappeared from sight. His form became furrier as his hands grew sharps claws and his body becomes more animalistic in appearance. Then his form had finished growing large and he was now standing on his two back feet which were also covered in fur and had also growl sharp claws from his toes. The large man beast like creature turned his glowing eyes toward Yang.

 _What the hell…?_ She thought.

Then the figure was gone from sight, and Yang could feel her eyes widening as she had lost complete sight of her opponent. Then the figure appeared right in front of her and with a single claw strike, blood flew out of Yang's shoulder as she had barely managed to jump away from the attack that had being launched toward her.

 _He's…he's faster than before,_ she thought.

The girl slid back upon the very air around her as the large creature launched straight at her again. Yang yelled out as she launched her fist forward yelling, " **Exploding Fist,"** at her opponent causing the yellow blast of Aura to shoot out straight toward the oncoming creature that had came at her but then, her blast was completely countered by a purple blast that came from the large creature's own mouth and the two Aura blasts clashed violently in the sky above the building and effectively nullifying each other.

The blonde girl took a glance toward the enemy that had appeared in front of her as the large creature stood there to face him. She can still see the trace of the man in front of her and then, the lips that were filled with the sharp teeth were pulled up at the corner.

"You will not be able to defeat me now Blondie," he said, "Not with my Awakening form, _Ferre_ (Bear). My strength and Aura is now double of what you were facing as well as my speed. You are finished Grimm Slayer."

"Awakening?" Yang repeated.

"That's right," the large man grinned, "Unlike you Grimm Slayers, us Faunus instead of releasing our Soul Weapon, we release our Animal Spirit. Since the Faunus share qualities with a type of animal, that Animal Spirit became the source of our power and our strength. When we do an Awakening, it grants us the ability of our Spirit Animal, as well as a few extra abilities."

He opened his jaws and in front of Yang's eyes, a large amount of Aura gathered there before she was completely overcame by the blast...

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Ruby Rose stared at the new arrival in front of her.

It was a young girl, seemingly a few years older than her. She was dressed in a white upper shirt that seems to be like body armor. She was also wearing pants upon her lower body and Ruby could see a tail dancing behind the girl. She knew by just looking that this girl was Faunus, one of those people that was born with animal like features.

"You're quite something," the girl spoke out, "To be able to take on so many Grimm this quickly. You Huntresses are always quite efficient in your works."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Ruby said placing her Scythe at the ready to battle.

The violet eyes stared down at her for a few moments and Ruby decided to speak.

"Why are you people targeting Weiss for something that happened hundred of years ago?" she asked, "It doesn't have anything to do with her."

The violet eyes of the Faunus girl seem to harden.

"She is part of that accursed family," the girl answered her, "That is a reason enough for her to die."

"Just because of her bloodline, you'll make her suffer," Ruby said, her eyes narrowing into a glare.

"The Schnee values their pure bloodline out of everything," the girl told her, "That bloodline will remains forever tainted by the thousands of innocent that it had killed. The only way for us Faunus to have peace is for that accursed bloodline to disappear from the world's existence."

She placed her hand upon the blade handle at her side.

"Listen Grimm Slayer," she said, "I don't have a quarrel against you but you're the one who helped Schnee to escape from her judgment. In my eyes, that makes us enemies."

Suddenly the Faunus's eyes widened as she noticed that the girl that was in front of her was gone and the large weapon the Slayer was carrying was now coming straight toward her neck. The girl instantly drew out her blade and managed to block the attack that came at her causing sparks to appear around the collided weapon.

"You've made an enemy out of me the moment you targeted my friend," Ruby answered coldly.

The Faunus girl let out a tch sound before she pushed the weapon off of her causing Ruby to fly backward through the air and she followed after her, the blade coming straight at Ruby's chest but she spun her Scythe toward the oncoming attack blocking them and the two weapons clashed against each other as both fighters clashed against each other with ferocity.

Ruby spun her weapon again as she dodged an attack, shifting her weapon into Sniper mode and she fired an Aura blast straight at the Faunus girl who widened her eyes at the sudden shift of the attack. The blast overcame the Faunus girl as Ruby landed down upon the ground looking for if her attack had did any damage but a new sound drew her attention.

It was Grimm, well, a large number of Grimm that were coming at her turned back.

 _They're drawn by our Aura,_ she thought, _We'll be overwhelmed if this continue._

The Scythe was once again in it's normal mode and the girl used her speed yet again to completely slice and diced the Grimm that were going to attack her.

"You've let your guard down," a voice spoke.

Ruby turned at her and the sword sliced at her and she felt pain coursing through her head as she had instantly leaned away feeling the wind of the blade passing by her face. She slid away from the Faunus as the blood glided down from the top side of her head and down on the corner of her left eye. She can see the blood upon the Faunus girl blade as she approached toward her, the violet eyes cold.

 _As a Huntress, you'll know fear…as a fighter, you'll know death, and as a killer…you'll have to be merciless…_

The words from Weiss's training came back to her head as Ruby's entire face became a blank wall. Her silver eyes had become as cold as ice as she stared at the Faunus across her, placing her weapon to a level normal and the girl could feel the Aura growing around her body, like a dark red pulse of power. The Faunus girl didn't have a scratch from sniper shot, meaning that she has either blocked it or managed to avoid it completely.

She then charged toward her enemy, her speed causing red petals to spin around her form as she attacked from all side, and her opponent was blocking her attacks with her blade, the sparks of the weapons clashing against each other.

Ruby launched an attack at her again and the Faunus pared it yet again making it look easy as hell. The small girl let out a small grit of her lips as she glared at her enemy who was staring back at her, her violet eyes cold.

"If that's the best you can do," she said, "Then you're not worth my time."

Next thing Ruby knew blood flew out of the wounds upon her body as her enemy seems to glide past her form. The young girl could feel her eyes widening at how she was cut but then, she didn't fall as her Aura surged around her weapon, turning to face the back of the Faunus.

" **Crescent Wave,"** she said.

The wave of black and red Aura launched at her enemy who turned toward it and with a single slash of her sword, the wave of Aura was sliced into two pieces in front of Ruby's eyes. The girl feel shocked at what just happened in front of her. The Faunus girl had managed to cut through her attack like it was nothing.

Then The Faunus's sword had started to glow with power before she launched it straight at Ruby's still form as a wave of Aura was launched straight at her and Ruby yelled out as she launched out her Scythe straight toward the blast that came at her causing a large explosion to take place around the small girl as she yelled out in pain…thought she had managed to use her Aura to lessen the damage, although not by a whole lot.

Ruby had her Scythe in a defensive pose as she stood in midair above the city. The girl was huffing lightly at the amount of power that the Faunus has and she could feel herself struggling against them.

 _That guy was right when he said that we wouldn't stand a chance against them,_ she thought, _At my current level there is no way that I can defeat her._

Ruby looked up toward the Faunus across her as she walked in the air, her weapon at her side.

"It's time for you to die, Grimm Slayer," she said.

She attacked Ruby with full speed but instead of her blade striking flesh, it had made contact with Ruby's weapon causing a loud clang to echo in the air above them. The Faunus seems surprised that she had managed to block her attack.

"Seems that he was right," Ruby said, "If we have faced you with the power we had three days ago, we would have been slaughtered."

Ruby pushed her off. The Faunus girl landed down upon an electric line, her violet eyes narrowing lightly.

"What are you talking about?" she said.

Ruby looked at her.

"I was warned that the power of the White Fang was something that was too strong to face," she said, "so I had wanted to see it for my own eyes…and there was no joke in it. If we had faced each other three days ago, you would have definitely killed me."

The Faunus girl raised her eyebrows.

"So you're saying that you have managed to reach my level in just three days?" she said.

Ruby's silver eyes met her violet ones.

"That's exactly what I am saying," she said, "During our battle so far, I have been withholding my power back so the level I was fighting you now is the level I was three days ago."

Ruby tightened her grip upon the handle of the Scythe.

" _This is my current level,"_ she said.

Her Aura became enormous causing the violet eyes of the Faunus to widen considerably at the large amount of power the girl was releasing. It was causing the air around her to actually shake with the level of power that she has within her and even her weapon was glowing as well and then Ruby spoke.

" **Bleed the world Red, Crescent Rose,"**

Her power surged through the air around her form causing her Scythe to actually transform completely into darkish red Aura in her hand as the girl stared at her. Power surged all around her body as the violet eyes stared in disbelief…

 _She reached…that level of power…in just three days?_ She thought.

In Ruby's hand her Weapon started to actually howl with the amount of power she was unleashing before she launched an attack straight toward the Faunus girl. The said young woman barely had time to actually block the attack that came straight at her and the heaviness of the power had send her flying backward and crashing through a large amount of buildings in Vale causing the said things to crumble.

Ruby stayed floating there, with the Aura shaped Scythe in her hand; her eyes completely focused upon where she had sent her enemy flying in.

* * *

The Faunus girl was lying down upon the ground in a large crater that had formed when she had landed down upon the ground. She lied there for a minute completely taken aback by the strong power that the girl had revealed to her. She pulled herself upon her feet and glanced down at the wound that had appeared upon her shoulder. Despite having blocked the attack that had been launched at her, it still managed to wound her.

 _I had thought she'll be easy to defeat,_ she thought, _but it seems that I was mistaken. That Schnee girl had managed to gather some powerful allies._

The Faunus got back upon her feet, her tail dancing behind her as she stepped forward.

 _I'm going to have to do an Awakening,_ she thought, _To think, I'd have to do something like that in a mission like this._

She let out a soft sigh before jumping forward, the world blurring from around her and she landed down upon the ground just below where the Grimm Slayer was. She glanced up toward her, the violet eyes narrowing themselves at the girl.

 _She may look young and innocent,_ she thought, _But she is a devious one…and to think I was actually thinking of letting her off with just a few cuts. She played me, making me think that I was in control of the fight entirely._

The Faunus girl placed her blade in a horizontal shape in front of her as her Aura surged forward.

" **Devour, Tigris,"**

The large roar echoed around her form as her hands become claws for the animal. Her violet eyes were slited now as the patterned fur appeared upon her body. The Faunus stared up at the girl above her and she could see the light surprise on her face at her Awakening form.

"Playtime is over girl," she said, "This time, I will fight you without consciousness."

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Yang's entire body was covered by the large blast the transformed man had sent her way and he had enjoyed seeing her die like that. It was quite something to actually see her perish at his hand just as she was suppose to that night. A small smirk grew upon his face that is…

" **Burn as hot as the sun, Ember Cecilia,"**

Golden flames exploded the blast he had launched outward and his eyes widened lightly noticing the flames that were burning around the blonde girl's form. It was like her entire body was coated in a burning light causing him to narrow his eyes to be able to see through it. The flame was also coming from the Gauntlet she was wearing upon her wrist and the girl simply floated down toward him until she was now upon the ground in front of him.

Her eyes were glowing a bright red color as they stared back at him. The flames that were around the girl expended even larger as the very ground were she had been standing caught fire and was turning black at the amount of power she was unleashing.

 _Is this…her Released Weapon?_ He thought, as he stared at the blonde girl across him, _Her Aura…it's burning everything around her…How can it be so powerful?_

"Did you really think it was going to be this easy to kill me?" the blonde spoke out drawing his attention, "After what you had done to me, you have showed me how weak I really was compared to everyone else."

Suddenly the blonde was in front of him and a powerful punch was slammed upon his stomach causing his eyes to wide at the power behind it. He could feel blood flying out of his lips.

 _So…fast…_

"And this time," the blonde said, "I will be the one who takes you down."

* * *

 **Schnee Estate**

 **Meanwhile**

Blake landed down upon the ground in front of the wrought iron gates of the Estate. The golden eyes stared up toward the place in front of her, a grave look appearing upon her features at the sight of the large Manor that stood in the distance.

"You know what to do," she said, giving one of her companion a glance.

The young man nodded at her before raising his hand toward the air in front of them.

" **Black Dust Forbidden technique, Rejection,"**

An odd blue glow appeared in front of the duo as it shone all around the Estate for a split second before disappearing entirely. Blake had a small smirk upon her features at that and then she charged forward, jumping over the gate with her two men following after her. Now that the protective spell around the Estate now gone, she could feel the Schnee girl's Aura coming from within the house.

After spending some days observing the girl, the Faunus had become quite familiar with the said girl's Aura and she focused upon it as she ran through the open grass, her hand upon the handle of the blade that was upon her back, her midnight black hair flowing behind her in the wind.

 _Their plan was working perfectly and soon enough, Schnee will die…_

" **Dust Level 51, Crystalline Shell."**

Blake was forced into a halt as a tall crystal wall grew out of the ground in front of her forcing her to stop. All around the Manor, the same phenomenon was happening until it was completely hidden behind the blue Crystal Shell.

"At least it finally explains as to why the barrier around the school disappeared without a trace," a voice spoke out.

A man materialized in front of them. He was wearing a coat upon his body, his hat shadowing the top side of his face but his lips were set in a grim smile. He didn't have any visible weapon upon him but since he had used a powerful spell like that with seemingly no effort, Blake wasn't going to let her guard down.

"You have someone who used the Shadow Magic," he continued, "The power to manipulate the energy of Aura itself. With something like that, you could have easily caused the spell to disappear without leaving any trace."

He looked up toward them, his eyes glinting in the shadows of the hat.

"I had believed all of the Faunus created spells had become lost to time since the clan had been destroyed centuries ago," he said, "But it seems that some of its history still survives to this day."

Blake stared at him. Something about that figure in front of her was familiar. She just couldn't place him at all but then, the young man pushed his hat back revealing his entire face to the Cat Faunus and Blake can feel her eyes widening…

"For you to have joined the White Fang Blake," the young man said, "I never believed that you of all people who have let yourself be drawn into this endless blood feud."

 **Recognition flashes in Blake golden eyes...What history lays between her and the mysterious young man...**

 **Next Time:** Against the White Fang.

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	20. Against the White Fang

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter of this fanfic.**

 **Enjoy the read.**

 **Chapter Cover:** Jaune seating down with Ren and Nora as they joke around with each other.

Chapter Twenty

Against the White Fang

 **Earlier Today**

Jaune could feel that something was terribly wrong about today.

Ever since he woke up this morning, the young man could feel a sort of wrongness in the air around him. He couldn't figure out for the life of him what was wrong, but he could feel it. The young Arc made his way through his morning routine so that he could get ready for school. The young man placed his bag there walked through the house he was staying in with his sisters before stepping outside.

It was a clear sky this morning and the air was quite fresh. It was everything that he realized that proved to be an ordinary morning and he took a deep breath taking in the city's familiar smell. If there was one thing that was always the same about Vale is that the smell never changed.

The young man decided to start walking the way up to the school. He will meet both Ren and Nora on the way there and then the trio will make their way up the Beacon together, thought, now that he was thinking about school, it made him think about Ruby and Yang.

The two sisters have transferred in over a month ago now and they had become part of the group quite quickly ever since he first met Ruby on that fateful day. He enjoyed Ruby's company, and her knowledge about games and weapons were always a blast and he even found himself letting the girl borrowing his X-ray and Vav comics.

Thought the girl hadn't been in school for the past few days.

At first, he had thought that she was out sick but her older sister, Yang didn't show up either. Jaune had passed it off as something going on with her family. He had been surprised to see that they had befriended Weiss Schnee of all people. Jaune had known who the girl was but he had never approached her to become friends after all, there was always some sort of chill whenever the girl was around.

Before he could complete his thoughts process, he caught sight of both Ren and Nora in front of him. He approached the two and Nora was the first one who caught sight of him.

"Jaune, Jauney, HEY," she called out.

The young man chuckled softly. He doesn't remember never seeing that girl so hyper all morning. In all of the years he had known the duo, he had never seen him not together like this. While they were some rumors around the school that they two were dating each other, Jaune knew otherwise. Having being raised together since they were young, the two have become inseparable from each other.

"Morning Jaune," Ren greeted with a nod toward him sounding much calmer than his companion.

Nora grinned happily.

"Say Jaune, did you eat pancakes today?" the girl asked.

Jaune blinked.

"I didn't," he said, "All I ate today was some eggs."

"That sounds boring," Nora told him.

"It's breakfast," Jaune answered.

"But it's still boring," Nora said, "Ren, Jaune eats boring breakfast."

"I am right here Nora," Ren said, sounding as calm as ever, "And I heard everything."

Jaune raised an eyebrow.

"So what did you have for breakfast today anyway?" he asked, "Since mind was boring."

"I had twenty three pancakes," Nora smiled, "And three bottles of syrup along with an apple and a couple of snacks and some popcorns."

Jaune stared at the girl with a surprised look upon his face. He could never understand how this girl can eat so much and yet was still as small as she is. He gave the young man that was beside him a glance and the look on Ren's face seems to be filled with a sort of exhaustion that can only come from dealing with someone as hyperactive as Nora.

"How can you eat all so early in the morning?" he asked her.

"I burn it when I am in Gym class," Nora answered.

"Nora we don't have Gym class today," Ren told her.

"Really?" the girl said, sounding surprised, "Oh well."

The young man gave Jaune a glance.

"Did you call Ruby's house as you were going to do yesterday?" he asked.

"I did ," he said, "But her uncle answered saying that they were having some family problems…that's why they couldn't get in school the past few days."

"I hope they don't miss too many days," Ren said, "The first exams are just around the corner."

"Well I did call their place," Jaune said, "Whether they show up at school today or not, is something else."

The day had stared out like this for Jaune as it had always did, and he was glad that something like this was familiar to him after all. He had been preparing to go enjoy this day but then before the morning was even over, a large explosion had drawn his attention.

The young man looked at the city that expended around Beacon and he can feel his eyes widening in shock at the very sight of the numerous buildings crashing down on the ground. The murmurs around him focused upon the sight of the black smokes rising into the air.

"Did you see that?"

"One of the buildings just collapsed," another student said.

"What the hell is going on?"

Jaune stared at the windows in front of him, unable to believe what he was seeing. All morning, he had been getting a bad feeling something was going to happen. With how well the morning had been going so far, he had expected that something from the class to happen…

But now seeing the buildings falling down and even more of them were getting caught in the fire, it made him realize that the bad feeling just got worse…

* * *

 **Present Time**

 **Street of Vale**

Qrow had been at work when the attack first happened. The man turned his gaze toward the window to see what was going on and was completely taken aback by the black lines that was now in the sky above the city and could feel fear surging through his body at the sight of the number of Grimm that were coming through.

He had never expected the White Fang to actually open a Doorway like that. Despite the Grimm being mostly drawn toward people with Aura, that single fact won't stop them from attacking ordinary people who gets in their paths. With most of the people in the world not being able to see them, it was going to be a massacre at best.

When the building beside the one he had been working with suddenly crumbled from one of the large string of darkness that had came from the Doorway, everyone was ordered to evacuate the city and Qrow wasted no time getting the hell out of dodge and the street were filled with people running away from the destruction. He could see the Grimms that were appearing throughout the city and as they were about to attack some people, a blur or red simply shone through the area before it was gone causing Qrow's eyes to widen at the sight.

Then the man turned away from the Grimm and ran toward most of the people on the city getting straight toward where his car was parked but had found that it was crushed in the debris of the building that had fallen.

Deciding on what he was going to do, the man ran into the streets among the hundred of terrified civilians who were just baffled at what was going on around them.

* * *

The flames burned around Yang as she had slammed her punch straight into the Faunus's Awakening form, blood flying out of its lips. The force of her punch had send him flying backward, causing the nearby building to rattles at the force of the punch.

The golden flames burned around her form as the large figure was send flying into the air above the city and then the girl jumped after him. The large Faunus took hold of himself in the air. Yang can see the anger in those eyes as they stared down toward her and can see the blood that was falling from his jaws showing just how powerful her attack was.

"Die," he yelled.

He opened his jaws and let out the large purple blast from before. It aimed down straight toward Yang who had both of her hands ready as the blast came at her with a ferocious force and she aimed both of her hand straight toward the attack which hit her straight on. Yang growled to herself as she was pushed back through the air from the attack but it didn't push her all the way down for the girl pushed against the attack and with a yell and sudden surge of her Aura, she nullified it from sight.

"What?" the man said.

Yang stared up at him before charging at the large man coming at him with a lot of power and the man lashed out at her with his claws but Yang avoided it, by going under his attack and as she did so, her left fist was getting ready for attack and she launched it forward aiming it straight at his jaws in a vicious uppercut.

The large creature was send flying upward by that and Yang followed after him with another punch launching forward but the Faunus turned his head toward her.

" **Black Dust, Darkened Cloud,"**

Yang blinked to herself as all around her form a black cloud completely overcame her completely. The girl glanced around herself at the black smoke light features that were around her and as she stared at them, she realized that her Aura was draining in a rapid state.

 _What the…?_ She thought, _My Aura…_

The blonde stared at the golden flames that were around her wrist and noticed that they were getting weaker. She glanced around herself at the spell that he had used. That thing that was around her, it must be the one responsible for her sudden lost of power. The young woman instantly jumped to the side and flew out of the black mass of darkness that had surrounded her and into the clear air again.

" _Got you,"_

Yang turned her attention toward the voice just as the claws came down at her. The claw marks hit her straight into her back causing the girl to yell out in pain as she was thrown back down unto the ground, landing down in a large crater.

The blonde let out a coughing sound at the pain on her back throbbed. She got back upon her knees and then her attention was drawn at the side noticing the large number of Grimm that were coming for her. That bastard had sent her flying down into the ground where bunches of Grimm were situated.

Yang got back to her feet quickly, wincing at the pain she was feeling on her back but she stood her ground well as the Beowolves launched at her with their jaws wide. The girl gathered her Aura around her fist and launched it forward, taking down the Grimm that was closest to her, sending it backward. Another one came at her and Yang raised her gauntlet, blocking the clawed attack the Grimm had launched at her.

Using her other hand she took hold of the Grimm's throat before slamming it down upon the ground face first causing cracks to appear upon the asphalt beneath her. The other Grimm launched at her, the blonde the jumped backward from their attacks and slid upon the ground as she placed both of her fist at the ready and then.

" **Double Explosive Fists,"** she yelled out, launching her hands forward.

The attack completely overcame the Grimm that were coming at her and Yang hardly had time to do anything else before a large weight slammed down upon her body causing the blonde to yell out in pain. A dark chuckle echoed behind her as her lilac eyes turned toward the large form that was upon her back. The Faunus had a dark grin upon his lips as he stared down at her.

"You've let your guard down," he said, "And now you're going to die."

He opened his lips as the purple blast gathered there within his jaws and then he launched it down straight toward her form and the blonde was completely overcome by the blast as it grew large like a ball of purple upon the ground that grew larger and larger causing some of the power lines to snap out of the poles that nearby as the said poles fell over upon the ground and even nearby cars were send flying off into the air at the pressure of the attack.

When everything was settled, Yang was lying down on the ground unmoving and the large Faunus smirked to himself at her unmoving form. The blonde was covered in bruises as he lied there unmoving. The large Faunus let out a large laugh that echoed around him.

"I told you Blondie," he said, "I will kill you."

* * *

Yang was unmoving.

The man let out a small smirk as his Awakening disappeared from around his body, transforming back into the normal man that he was before and his Axe was seating down upon his shoulder.

"Despite your power," he said, "You're still a rookie. Killing you should get me a spot on the White Fang after all, the death of someone that's protecting Schnee is worth quite a while."

He walked away from the fallen girl behind him as he turned his attention toward where the amount of Aura was coming from.

"Mirkia is facing against the other one," he said, "I've got a score to settle with that other girl too, after all, she interfered with my fight. I'll make sure that I get the killing blow on that little red wearing bitch as well."

" _Who are you going to kill?"_

The man turned his attention at the voice only for a punch to slam straight into his face sending him flying backward through the air, landing down upon the ground on his back. He stared up toward the girl behind him. Her hair was flying behind her as she stood there, glowing bright yellow in color. Her eyes were glowing a bright red as she stared at him, filled with anger and hatred.

"How are you even still alive?" he said, shocked, "You should be dead."

The girl stared at him with her red eyes as her power surged through her body.

"Ember Cecilia has a special ability," she said, "It made my body into a living Aura battery. When I released it's power, whenever I am hit by a Aura attack, it absorb it completely strengthening my body and my own power."

The red eyes stared up at him.

"I'm sure you can understand what that means after you have unleashed your powerful attack on me," she said.

 _S…She had absorbed…my attack?_

Her hands tightened into fist her power surged around her form causing the ground and windows of the nearby places to blow outward at the sheer pressure of the Aura she had within her and then she charged forward, leaving behind a trail of flames behind her. The Faunus eyes widened lightly noticing that the girl's entire Aura had become the jaws of a large dragon.

" **Flame Second Step,"** Yang said, " **Ablaze World."**

The Faunus guy yelled out in pain at the amount of power as he screamed out as the flame completely overcame his entire body as he was launched into the air above her, his body completely enveloped into the large flames that was completely taking him down a peg or too and then he fell back down upon the ground, unmoving and defeated.

Yang was huffing at the large amount of power she had just unleashed in one go and the girl fell down upon the ground on her knees her as the glow that was in her hair dissipated into her normal hair. The Gauntlets around her wrist that had golden flames growing out of it dissipated as Ember Cecilia returned to it's normal state. Yang knew then she had used too much of her Aura in that last one. She wasn't really that good at using her Weapon's special ability yet but at least it had managed to get her to be able to defeat that guy…

 _I depleted my Aura in that last one,_ she thought, _I didn't think it will take this much out of me…_

Yang's eyes were drawn toward the black line in the sky above her. There were still black lines shooting out of the thing in the air above her and she took notice of Grimm that were flying in the air above her and she counted three of them. They were the same type of Grimm that Weiss had killed when Yang first as her as a Huntress back on the school ground.

 _Nevermore,_ she thought, _That what's they're called._

Yang forced herself back upon her feet as the three creatures aimed straight for her…but before they could even reach her, blast of green Aura shoot from above her and tore through the Nevermore like they were made out of butter causing the blonde girl to widen her eyes in confusion at what had just happened.

" _And down they go,"_ a voice said smirking.

Yang turned her attention behind her finding five figures approaching toward her.

"W…Who…are…?"

 **New peoples approaches the battlefield...who exactly are they?**

 **Next Time:** Dances of the Red Petals

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	21. Dances of the Red Petals

**Hey guys, here is the next update of this story.**

 **Hope you enjoy the read.**

 **Chapter Cover:** Ruby taking a pose with her giant Scythe.

Chapter Twenty-One

Dance of the Red Petals

Ruby Rose clashed violently against the Faunus girl. Since she had done her transformation her Aura had become strong and then they were evenly matched in their clash so far. Each time their weapon met it caused a shockwave to appear around them as they clashed in the sky above Vale. The small girl grit her teeth as she spun her Aura shaped weapon around, slashing at the Faunus she was fighting against but the girl had managed to avoid the attack completely.

Then Ruby used her _Light Steps_ technique to instantly move close to her and she could see the surprise in the eyes of the Faunus girl as the violet eyes stared shocked at her. The dark red Aura grew around her weapon as Ruby launched her attack straight at her.

" **Crimson Wave,"** she yelled out.

The blast of darkish red shoot out straight toward her and the young Faunus was completely overcame by the large blast that had completely covered the sky they were fighting in. Ruby had her eyes narrowed lightly as she stared at the large claw like shaped attack she had launched at the enemy. The explosion of Aura spun around in the air as she stared at the place.

As the black crimson wave dissipated Ruby found her eyes widening as she took notice of the black orb that was floating in the air where her enemy was. Then in front of her eyes, the black orb was completely destroyed revealing the young woman with the animal ears.

"What is that?" Ruby said, "There weren't any damages."

" **Black Dust Level 35, Reflective Orb,"** the Faunus spoke out, "You really think that I wouldn't be able to protect myself in other way other than my sword."

The violet eyes narrowed lightly at her.

"Your power is quite impressive," she continued, "I can admit that, but it will take more than raw power to take me down."

Ruby narrowed her silver eyes at the woman across her. Then the Faunus charged at her and Ruby blocked the attack with her weapon. The claws that were on the woman's hand reached at her but Ruby had blocked them as she was pushed back lightly. As quick as lightning, her Scythe was put on attack mode and she slashed at the Faunus who dodged the attack by disappearing from sight.

Ruby followed her Aura and found her coming from behind her, so she continued to spin with her weapon aiming it straight at the Faunus's form. The woman jumped backward as the bladed top of the Scythe passed right in front of her form. She placed her hand into a clawing shape as the glow of her Aura appeared around it.

" **Tiger Claw,"** she said launching it toward the small girl.

Ruby didn't have time to block the attack as blood flew from the wounds that appeared upon her body. The attack had managed to push her back through the air, but the girl managed to regain her balance as she slid in midair, using her Aura to stay upright. The redhead girl yelled out as she aimed her Scythe straight at the Faunus.

" **Aura Shot,"** she said.

The blast tore the air as it aimed straight at her enemy who tightened their hands into clawed like motions and then she yelled outward, clawing Ruby's attack into pieces sending many of the attacks crashing everywhere in the city beneath her causing numerous large explosions as the Faunus charged toward her.

Ruby grit her teeth as she blocked the attack that came at her and the force behind the attack pushed her back a few meters through the air as the Aura around the Faunus grew even more powerful. The other arm was raised with the claws and was launched at Ruby who raised the bottom half of her weapon upward to block it. Then the clawed strikes become many aiming at Ruby, and it was thanks to her speed that Ruby had managed to block them all.

It was quite something to be able to do all of that thanks to Crescent Rose power.

Then Ruby spun her weapon in her hand as the enemy jumped back and with her Aura, the Scythe actually extended as it aimed straight at her enemy causing her eyes to widen quite considerably at the phenomenon but she had managed to avoid it.

Ruby followed her with her eyes as she used her speed to appear where the enemy had appeared. She yelled out as she sliced with her Scythe at her as blood flew from the wound that had appeared upon the woman's form.

The Faunus jumped back holding her side at the slash mark that had appeared there. The violet eyes stared at Ruby and they narrowed lightly.

 _She had managed to catch up to me when I used my_ Acceleration, she thought, _This girl's speed just keep increasing as this battle goes on. She is twice as fast as she was before when she first released her Soul Weapon. If I continue to fight her like this…her speed is going to continue rising and soon enough, I will be the one who has trouble keeping up with her._

The Faunus stared at the girl above her.

 _I'm going to have to use_ Black Dust _to be able to counter her,_ she thought, _But when she fought, she is still a novice…_

The Faunus placed both of her hands together.

" **Black Dust Level 77, Demon Shadow Hands,"**

All around her in the air, purple vortex were appearing causing Ruby to frown lightly at the phenomenon that was appearing around her. Then from those Vortex, hundreds of shadowed hands shoot out, aiming straight at her. Ruby spun her weapon around as the large hands aimed at her as she hacked through them.

But they were still coming at her.

 _There is so many of them…_

Even as Ruby had tried to cut through them, the hands took hold of her body and soon enough, she was paralyzed in midair with the many black hands holding her body.

"Don't be surprised," the Faunus said looking at her, "There is no one who can avoid thirteen hundreds hands coming at them from all sides. Despite your speed increasing all the time, not even you could escape their grasp."

Ruby grit her teeth as she tried to move but it was impossible. The Faunus raised her hand toward her.

"Don't bother to try to escape from this hold," she said, "The amount of Aura that is surging through the hands is strong and considering the number of hands that is holding you, it's stronger than your Aura even in your released Soul Weapon state."

A glow appeared around the raised hand and all over the arms, strange writing were appearing upon them drawing Ruby's attention at the purple glows that were upon them. Upon the Faunus's hand a similar symbol was forming there.

" **Second Song, Engulfing Darkness,"** she said.

The purple glow suddenly became a large ball of dark purple Aura as Ruby was completely enveloped within them. The younger girl screamed out in pain at the attack tore through her being causing the small girl to scream out in pain as blood flew through her wounds and when it was done, Ruby fell down toward the ground as she slammed down upon the ground in a large crater.

The Faunus stared down at her as she lowered herself down until she was standing right beside the small girl's form. Her body was covered in bruises and her weapon had disappeared from her hand as she lied there unmoving.

"It's over," she said, "You have lost little girl. I don't know what Schnee promised you to risk your life for her but you should now when you associate yourself with that family, death is the only way to step out of it."

" _I…IS that so…?"_

The Faunus blinked to herself as she glanced down toward her. Ruby was moving as she was pushing herself to her feet.

"I'm amaze that you are still breathing," the Faunus spoke out.

Blood was falling down from Ruby's lips as she stood back up on her feet. The silver eyes stared at the woman in front of her, filled with nothing but anger.

"You think…I care…what Weiss's family…can offer me?" she said, "All I am doing…is protecting a friend…"

The Faunus girl narrowed her eyes lightly.

"A friend you says?"

"I know…what the Schnee had done to you Faunus," Ruby continued, "I know…it was a horrifying times…and I know many of you die at the hand of Illus Schnee…but you're blaming her for something that had happened years ago…From before a time she was even born…and I can't stand it…"

The silver eyes stared up at the Faunus. Her Aura was growing around her body again.

"I can't stand people…who will judge the person by their name…rather than the person themselves," Ruby growled, "You only see…what you want to see…and not what your eyes are telling you…"

Ruby thought back to Weiss and she remember how empty the Manor was. That there was no member of the family that lived with her in the home…and it made her heart cry out toward the girl, wanting to reach Weiss…

"Because of you…Weiss is always alone…," she said, "In all the time I knew her…her family never come to see her…her eyes are always filled with pain…"

Her Aura just continues to rise as the Faunus stepped back a little at the amount of power the girl was releasing.

 _Despite attacking her with her Level 77 Black Dust technique, she still has enough strength to stand and her Aura…it's even more powerful than before…_

Ruby's eyes were shining silver as her power continued to rise and then her Scythe was formed yet again from her glowing power. The girl's eyes narrowed at her before she was gone before the Faunus girl could blink and then blood flew out of a wound that appeared upon her shoulder causing her to glance down at it, taken aback.

 _Her speed…has grown even more…_

The Faunus girl turned around to face her but all she saw was red petals dancing around her as blood flew from another wound that appeared upon her body. The red petals were starting to spin around her as the young woman glanced wanting to see the girl that she was fighting against but she couldn't see her at all.

 _Where is she?_

Then Ruby glide past her causing the young woman to glance at her, surprised to see the girl walk past her with her Scythe upon her shoulder.

" **Dance of the Red Petals,"** Ruby spoke out.

Blood flew out of the numerous wounds that appeared upon the Faunus body as her eyes widened in shock. She didn't even notice the wounds that she had received from the numerous strikes of the Scythe upon her body.

"Fast…," she said as she fell forward upon the ground, "I couldn't even…see her movements at all…"

"That's the power of Crescent Rose," Ruby spoke to her, "Despite knowing it's name, I still have trouble mastering the speed, and throughout the battle, I pushed myself to go faster and as I reach even higher speeds, all you could see of my movements where the red petals of my Aura. I didn't have full control over the large amount of speed that came with Crescent Rose full power but now, I do."

The Faunus stared at her shocked.

 _She was that fast and didn't have full control yet?_

Suddenly large howl of the Grimm drew her attention. Ruby had almost forgotten about the Grimm from how absorbed she was in the fight with the Faunus girl. The girl took hold of her weapon getting ready to fight when a large explosion happened right in front of them. Ruby covered her eyes at the amount of dust that rushed toward her and the fallen Faunus.

Noticing the Grimm crawling out at her like wave of darkness, the girl took hold of the Faunus girl before running away with her.

"Wait…Why are you helping me…?" the Faunus asked, confused, "I'm your enemy."

"Maybe," Ruby told her, "But…I'd feel worse if I left you to be devoured by those Grimm."

* * *

 **Schnee Estate Grounds**

Blake stared at the figure in front of her, her golden eyes wide with surprise. The Faunus couldn't believe what she was seeing right in front of her. There was no way this was possible and yet the image of the man in front of her didn't disappear.

"N…Noir," she whispered.

The man's dark eyes stared at her.

"It's been a while Blake," he said with a light smile, "You've grown up since the last time I saw you."

Blake golden eyes stared at him, unblinking for a few moments.

"This is quite a plan the White Fang cooked up," the young man, Noir continued as he turned his gaze toward the Doorway in the sky above Vale, "To be able to open a Doorway like that. You guys must have been planning this for a long time, probably even longer since you came to Vale."

His eyes turned toward the young woman across him.

"That's not really your style Blake," he said.

Something about the way he said it caused something to snap within Blake for the girl was upon him in seconds, her sword drawn and coming down straight toward his head. Another sword was there, blocking the deadly attack that came at his head.

"I should say the same thing about you Noir," she growled, "I never expected you to become a Schnee dog."

Noir pushed her attack off and the girl landed down on the ground in a crouch sliding upon it.

"I don't serve the Schnee," the man said, "I follow Weiss. There is a difference."

"That girl has that accursed blood flowing through her veins," Blake yelled at him.

Noir's eyes narrowed lightly at her.

"You sound just like Adam," he said, "I'm surprised that he didn't take part in this operation. This tactics is more up his alley than yours Blake. You always prefer the more silent approach."

Blake narrowed her eyes at him.

"Is this why you abandoned us Noir?" Blake yelled at him, "Is that why you turned your back upon your brother and sisters so that you could serve a Schnee?"

Noir stayed silent for a few moments.

"I turned away because I saw how pointless this entire feud was," he said, "We preach about wanting revenge for the Faunus, but how can we ever hope to end this war when by the end of it, the Faunus will be as tainted as the Schnee blood is?"

Blake narrowed her eyes.

"Blake…do you know who this guy is?" one of the Faunus behind her said.

Blake stared at the man across them.

"His name is Noir," Blake spoke out, "The man who taught me how to use Aura… _and my older brother."_

The look on Noir's face became amused.

"I am impressed you even still call me that," he said, but then his face became even more serious, "I didn't teach you Aura so that you can kill…I taught you how to use your Aura so that you could have become a Huntress for one of the Clans. Because of your ideals back then, I thought through you, the Faunus clan would have been revived…"

Blake disappeared in a burst of speed causing Noir to spin his sword in his hand and aimed it toward his back to block the attack that came from there. The girl jumped away from him and the young man turned toward her.

"All that is ancient history," she said, "The girl I was back then could never change anything in this godforsaken world of Remnant. My only goal right now is to kill the Schnee girl and finish this war."

Noir let out a sigh.

"I never thought I'll be saying this," he said, "But, I have failed you Blake."

He took his stance getting ready to do battle and Blake did the same but then a sudden powerful Aura washed over the two. It was a like a frigid cold had fallen down upon them causing the sky above them to darken considerably…

Noir turned his gaze behind him.

Standing there floating above them, with her white hair flying behind her was Weiss Schnee. The girl was holding her sword in one hand as her cold blue eyes stared down toward the two people down in front of her.

"Weiss," Noir said.

Weiss didn't even acknowledge him as her eyes were fixed upon the dark haired girl below her. The black robes danced in the wind around her body.

"You want to kill me," the girl spoke out, "Well here I am, _White Fang."_

 **Weiss enters the battlefield...**

 **Next Time:** Black and White

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	22. Black and White

**Hey guys, heres is the next update in this story.**

 **Enjoy the read.**

 **Chapter Cover:** Blake and Weiss face to face with their weapons aimed at each other's neck.

Chapter Twenty-Two

Black and White

Noir stared at the girl that just appeared in the air above them. He could feel his eyes widening lightly at the sight of her. He couldn't believe that she was actually here considering how weakened her power was when she was attacked three days ago. He knew that there was no way that she could have gotten better…

And her wounds weren't healed yet.

 _Why did you come here into this battlefield Weiss?_ He thought, _I know for a fact that your wounds aren't healed yet._

However, Blake was having a different reaction at the sight of the white haired girl. The golden eyes were fixed upon the ice bleu eyes that were staring down at her. The Schnee girl had come out to face them on her own. She could feel her hatred growing at the mere sight of the white hair. She remembers a lot of her people suffering at the hands of the White Knights that the Schnee had in Vacuo and Mistral. And there is no saying about the number of Faunus that were completely enslaved, working at the mines that the White Family had under their controls…

"Schnee," she growled.

The white haired girl had landed down upon the ground beside the young man. Weiss's eyes were fixed upon the three members of the White Fang that were in front of her and her grip upon her blade tightened as she got ready for combat.

"Weiss…," the young man said.

"Go into the city and find a way to close the Doorway," the white haired girl told him curtly, "If that thing stays open for too long, they will be too much Grimm for all of us to handle by ourselves."

Noir pulled his hat down upon his face, his dark eyes staring at her.

"Are you sure you won't need me here?" he asked, "After what happened three nights ago…?"

Weiss gave him a sideway glance.

"You just worry about that Doorway," she said, "I'll worry about myself."

He let out a sigh. He knew that the girl won't be dissuaded into fighting right now. He knew her too long to know when she had made up her mind about something. He stared at her, and if he hadn't know how badly she was hurt a couple of days ago, he would have simply obeyed her without another word. But with that knowledge in his mind, he couldn't find it in himself to leave her.

Weiss had noticed his hesitation.

"What are you still doing here? Go," she snapped.

The young man nodded.

"Just be careful," he said.

He chanced a glance toward where Blake stood and he could see how much anger that was in those eyes. The little girl that was once filled with hope for a better tomorrow was completely changed, completely overtaken by Adam Taurus ideology of a free world.

 _I'll let you open her eyes Weiss,_ he thought, _I'll trust you to make her see what she has lost._

With that he was gone, heading back toward Vale to help the others that were fighting against the Grimm.

* * *

Weiss focused her attention upon the three Faunus that were in front of her. The young woman took a stance with her sword, her blue eyes narrowing lightly. The golden eyed Faunus seemed to be the leader from how the other two were standing beside her with their weapons ready.

"Treating your people like that," the girl spoke out, her voice filled with a tone of mixed anger and hatred, "I should have expected something like this from a Schnee."

"It's because I won't need his help here," Weiss answered simply, "His ability with Dust magic and Light and Shadow Magic is more powerful than my own. He is the perfect candidate to find a way to close that Doorway that you people have opened."

The girl raised her sword.

"So you're saying, you will fight the three of us?" she said, "Despite your wounds."

Weiss didn't say anything.

"At least," the girl continued, "It will make my job a whole lot easier."

 _Here she comes,_ Weiss said.

The dark haired girl was upon her in a split second, her sword coming at Weiss with a speed that surprised the white haired girl. She barely had enough time to block it, sparks flying when the two blades made contact and the power behind the attack caused her to slide back a little as the Faunus girl pushed against her.

Weiss narrowed her eyes lightly as she pushed back with her own strength as her Aura rose up even higher again, and then from the side where the two other Faunus coming at her with their own attack. The white haired girl dodged them by using her _Light Step_ technique instantly disappearing in a flash of white and light wind chimes noise.

She had reappeared a little farther away as she slammed her blade upon the ground, her eyes staring up toward the trio in front of her. Light started to appear around her sword and it shoot toward where the group was and a large Glyph had appeared there.

" **Dust Level 41, Storm Center,"** she said.

A large funnel of wind shoots from the glyph upon the ground completely taking over the group as they yelled out as they were launched in the air by her attack but the dark haired girl had managed to escape most of the attack as some kind of shadow was around her and she landed down upon the ground in front of her. The darkness around the girl spun around her body as the golden eyes fixed upon her.

"You managed to escape such a high level of Dust magic," Weiss said, "You're not bad."

The dark haired girl suddenly disappeared in a burst of speed causing Weiss to take guard as the girl appeared right on her left side she so struck there but it turned out it was nothing more than a clone of some kind causing her eyes to widen lightly before blood was drawn from the blade that had stabbed her from the back. Weiss stared down at the blade that was running through her form right now, unable to understand how she was stabbed.

"It's over for you Schnee," the dark haired girl told her.

* * *

Blake could feel her triumph rising.

Her blade was now running through the white haired girl's stomach and it was a fatal blow as well. This girl was as good as dead. With this girl dead, that mean this world will be one less of the accursed Schnee in this world and from how stiff the girl was in front of her, Blake knew that soon enough, she will lose consciousness and then died in a pool of her own blo…

Out of nowhere, a Glyph appeared right beneath the duo drawing her eyes down toward where it had came from and Blake could feel surprise at it. She heard the Schnee girl speak, and Blake can feel her surprise growing even more…

" **Dust Level 41, Storm Center,"**

The powerful Dust spell overcame the duo and Blake felt the full fury of the attack that had taken down her two allies earlier. She had been lucky that she had managed to block out most of the damage that this attack can do but this time, she had managed to feel the pain surging through her body at the numerous slashes she could feel coursing through her body as she was thrown away from where the Schnee girl was still standing.

 _Using an attack like that,_ she thought, _At such a close range…she will be affected too…_

As the winds died out, the white haired girl was still standing with her back to her. Blake could see that the black robes had been damaged from the attack, but there was no wound visible upon her body. The girl turned to face her, and the blue eyes upon her.

 _Why is she still standing?_ The dark haired girl thought, _the stab I gave her was a fatal wound and there is blood on my sword so why…_

The Schnee girl suddenly sprung forward and Blake was in a stance blocking the attacks that were coming at her as she pared them, the attacks causing sparks to flash through, as the blades met each other. She was a little impressed at the girl's skill with the blade, and she was good enough to match her in combat. Blake was still miffed up seeing that despite the wounds that she had been given.

She was instantly pushed back by an attack from the white haired girl and then the next second she was upon her again. Blake narrowed her eyes as she instantly activated her sword's special ability, creating a after image of herself where she once was as the Schnee's blade came down only to take the clone and leaving herself wide open for attack.

 _Got you,_ Blake thought.

She slashed at the girl's unprotected back causing and blood flew from the wound as it splattered upon the ground around the girl and the black robe was ripped from her slash and she staggered a little at the wound but instead of falling down upon one knee as Blake expected her to, the Schnee girl stayed standing.

Then she turned toward her.

" **Dust Level 33, Purifying Blue Lightning."**

The spell shone bright blue as it launched itself straight toward Blake causing the girl to jump away from the sudden attack that had came at her. She had grit her teeth, unable to understand how the Schnee girl could still be moving like this from the two wounds that she had given her and there is no way that she could have been healed that quickly…not from the mortal wound that Arkos had given her…

 _So why…why is she still standing?_

Then the girl was there again, her sword coming for Blake. It was glowing with the white haired girl's Aura and Blake had managed to block it but then the girl spoke out.

" **Ice Age."**

A wave of ice shoot out of the sword and Blake was completely covered in second and instinctively, she used her sword's special ability so that her clone was in now incased in the ice as she landed a few feet away huffing.

* * *

Weiss stared at the lightly formed figure that was incased into her Ice Age attack. She stared at it for a few moments before turning toward the dark haired girl that was across her. The girl had managed to evade her Ice age attack by using that strange clone again. She was a little amazed at the ability and it made her wonder if all Faunus can do something like this…but she disregarded that for it must have been her Soul Weapon ability.

"You are strong," the dark haired girl spoke, "As expected of someone from a prodigious member of the most powerful clan in existence."

Weiss didn't say anything as she stared at the girl across her. She could see the Faunus ears that were upon the top of her head, cat ears, she recognized.

"And you didn't even release your sword yet," the dark haired girl continued, "But I am curious as to how you can move despite the wounds you had from Arkos's Axe and from getting stabbed by my sword."

"Is that the brute's name that wanted to kill me?" Weiss said, "A quite cowardly tactic, to attack someone when their back is turned."

"Like you Schnee are any better," the dark haired girl growled.

"My name is Weiss," she said, "Schnee is the name of my family. If you are addressing me, do so as Weiss. Schnee can mean a lot of people and there are only the two of us here."

The dark haired girl let out a snort.

"As if I care," she said, "All of you are the same."

Weiss observed her carefully. This would be a good opportunity to actually learn why the White Fang wanted to kill her family. Ever since she had been a young girl, Weiss knew of the White Fang and their relentless attempts to kill member of her family. It was one of the reasons as to why her Father had wanted her to be a Huntress and be able to fight back. The other, well, she had always had a stupidly large amount of Aura despite her young age…

"Tell me White Fang," Weiss asked, "Why do you hate my family? Why do you attack us even after the war against your Clan had ended long before the two of us were even born?"

The dark haired girl narrowed her eyes at her.

"You're really asking me that," she said, "You're asking me why I shouldn't have revenge for the slaughter of thousands of my peoples? You're asking me why I shouldn't have retaliation when you destroyed the Faunus Clan because of your jealousy of us?"

"That war had killed hundreds of my own people as well," Weiss said simply.

"It was a war you initiated;" the dark haired girl yelled at her, "Because of that, the Faunus had never managed to recover entirely. Because your family, every Faunus in Remnant are thought as lesser being than Humans. That war had taken everything from us and we are going to make every Schnee pay for that… _And I am going to erase your bloodline from this world."_

A sudden rise of Aura caused the ground around Weiss to start shaking with the amount of power the girl was suddenly releasing. Weiss stood her ground as the wind blew her black robes backward. She stared at the girl in front of her and she knew that the girl was going to do an Awakening.

 _Flashback_

" _Are you out of your mind?" Sebastian asked, "If you use something like that…you could die."_

 _Weiss was standing up by the window staring toward the Doorway that had appeared over Vale a few minutes ago. Weiss knew she was still very much injured to go to battle at the moment, but her pride as a Huntress just wanted to go out there and fight._

" _Protecting Vale is my duty as a Huntress," the white haired girl told him, "You can't expect me to just stand aside."_

" _Ruby and Yang are more than enough to win this battle now that they know the names of their Soul Weapon," Sebastian told her._

" _I do not doubt their power," Weiss answered, "But Vale is under my protection. Staying out of a fight is not something I am good at. I'd rather die in battle, than die without fighting back."_

 _Sebastian was gong to argue again but Weiss silenced him with her gaze._

" _I've made my decision," Weiss said._

 _Sebastian fell silent as he stared at the girl._

" _Very well," he said, "If you are prepared to go this far…then I won't stop you. Juts know the consequences of what you're doing here."_

 _Weiss's black robes appeared around her form._

" _I'm fully prepared for it," she said, "I wouldn't have become a Huntress if I didn't know how to make sacrifices."_

 _End of Flashback_

Weiss stood there staring at the large amount of Aura that was being displayed right in front of her. Her blue eyes stared without blinking at the large amount of power that the Faunus girl was unleashing.

" **Purr, Nigri Fellis (** Black Cat)"

The power appeared around the Faunus girl's form. Her ear had become more visible and two purple lines appeared upon her cheeks simulating whiskers. Her golden eyes had become sharpened with a slit in the middle and a tail was now dancing behind the girl. Her hands had become clawed like as they resembled more of the paws of a cat.

Some black furs had appeared upon the girl's body as her face looked even more like a cat. The golden eyes then fixed upon Weiss as she took her stance but then the next second, the clawed hands of the Faunus was inches from her face causing the white haired girl's eyes to widen considerably at the speed she had moved.

" _ **Dust Level 4, Repulse,"**_ she screamed in her mind.

The shield appeared upon Weiss's body just as the attack reached her causing a large boom to overcome the two girls. Weiss was pushed back as she slid on the ground, the shockwave of the attack launching her backward. She grits her teeth lightly as she tightened her stance and the Faunus was upon her again, moving with a speed that shocked Weiss.

She had never seen someone who moved as fast as her before…

The Faunus was upon her again, launching an attack at Weiss who blocked it with her blade and then the other hand came at her from the right side and Weiss dodged it but not before it got her on the arm causing blood to appear as well as the clawed marks of the Faunus's Awakening form.

 _I thought I had dodged that…but not fast enough…_

The Faunus was upon her again and Weiss launched her hand forward.

" **Dust Level 50, Red Dragon Canon."**

The red glow appeared around her hand as the blast launched straight at the girl as the tip took the shape of a Dragon head, launching straight at her opponent. In front of her very eyes, Weiss saw her Dust magic attack get completely shredded like it was made of butter.

 _No…she managed to cut through a level 50 spell like it was nothing?_ Weiss thought, unable to hide her shock, _Her Awakening is stronger than the Faunus from the past…_

A black shadow launched straight at her and Weiss took hold of her blade as her Aura surged through her.

" **Ice Age,"** she yelled.

The white ice attack launched straight down toward where her enemy was but blood surged from her shoulder as the claw marks appeared there as well. That caused Weiss to wince lightly at the pain before she turned around.

"Too slow Schnee," the Faunus girl spoke out.

Weiss raised her sword to attack but a hand slammed upon her face before she could actually attack. Then, with a brute force she was send slamming down into the ground where her ice age was and it all shattered around her with the force of her body making impact on the ground causing the ice that she had created to shatter completely as they dissipated into nothingness.

Weiss lied there in the crater that had formed around her form. She was staring up straight toward the Faunus girl in the air above her. She can see the golden eyes staring down at her pitilessly at her situation.

 _I…I hadn't expected her to be this powerful,_ she thought, _I thought I'll be able to take her without my Sword release but…she managed to overcome a Level 50 spell like it was nothing…She is stronger than the other Faunus from back then…she must be…one of the strongest in the White Fang._

The white haired girl let out a sigh.

 _So that's how much they want to destroy my family eh,_ she thought, _to send someone this caliber after me…_

 _Flashback_

 _Sebastian was staring at her again, his eyes grave._

" _Can you really say that you're prepared for those consequences Lady Schnee?" he said, "If you use that power, it will strip you the ability to use your Sword release in exchange for your wounds…but, if your enemy is too strong and demand the release of your sword…that spell will be lifted."_

 _Weiss stood there with a frown upon her features._

" _And all the pain will return," she finished, "I know the technique all too well Sebastian."_

 _Weiss's hand went toward her shoulder._

" _But I can handle a little pain," she said giving him a glance, "Do it…I can feel strong powerful Aura approaching the Manor and from what I can sense they are Faunus."_

 _End of flashback_

Weiss stood back up upon her feet. She couldn't feel any pain now but she knew that if she release her sword, all that pain she had received during the battle will all come all at the same time and there is no saying that she will still be conscious.

 _But I still have to try,_ the girl thought, _I was tasked to protect Vale…and I have my pride as a Huntress and as a member of the White family…_

The girl placed her blade at a chest height, her Aura rising.

" **Whiten the Petals of the Snow Flower, Myrtenaster."**

* * *

 **Pushed in a corner...Weiss release her Soul Weapon...**

 **Next Time:** Desperate situation.

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	23. Desperate Situation

**Hey guys, here is the next update in this fanfiction.**

 **Enjoy the read.**

 **Chapter Cover:** Weiss holding her sword in front of her face.

Chapter Twenty-Three

Desperate Situation

Pain was all Weiss could feel next.

The release of her Soul Weapon caused the previous spell she had casted upon her body to dissipate that she could reach the Faunus's level of power and it was excruciating. She could now feel the pain of the wound the Axe had given her. She could now feel the pain of the stab the Faunus girl had given her earlier and all of the wounds that she had received during the entire fight.

Weiss bit her lips so that the scream that bubbled through her throat doesn't let out, but she couldn't help the heavy moan that grew from escaping and she can feel tears falling from her eyes because of how painful everything was. Her grip upon Myrtenaster tightened as a way to make her deal with the pain, and she hadn't fallen down upon her knee yet. The released Myrtenaster had taken it's rapier shape and the cross shaped guard was also there as the blade itself glowed white with her power. Weiss stared at the weapon in her hand for a few moments before turning to look up toward the enemy in the Faunus above her.

The dark haired girl was staring down at her as she had released her weapon, the golden eyes empty of any feelings that were there earlier. Weiss floated toward her until the two of them were right across each other.

Blue eyes met golden ones.

"So, you've finally released your sword's true power," the Faunus said, "So you're finally taking this seriously."

Weiss stared at her unblinking.

"I…always take my…battle seriously," she answered, a light gasp in her voice, "But…before we continue, I want to know something."

The Faunus girl blinked lightly at her, surprised at her request.

"Oh…and what is it?"

"You…Your name," Weiss said, "What is it?"

"Why would you want to know that?" the Faunus said raising an eyebrow.

Weiss stared at her, the white hair flowing behind her as she observed the young woman across her.

"You share…a history with one of my companion," she said, "From the way he reacted to you, it interested me. From how mysterious he is about his past, you are someone who knows that past. When he left earlier, he had decided to trust me to be able to face you on equal terms. Since you are someone of his past, I want to know…your name."

The Faunus stayed silent for a few moments.

"I don't see how that will change anything in telling your name," she said, "Despite my past with Noir, I shattered my connection to him the moment he decided to serve you."

Weiss stared at her.

 _So that's how it is,_ she thought.

She took her stance.

 _My body is trembling with the strain I am putting it through,_ the white haired girl thought, _I don't know how long I will last…but I need to finish this battle quickly._

Across her Blake could see the change in the girl's form. Before the release of her Sword, the Schnee girl was unmoving and unfeeling but now, she could see the strain that was upon her body. She didn't know what happened, but whatever had caused the girl to be unfeeling of the wounds that she had, had finished and she was now vulnerable.

 _As expected,_ she thought, _she hadn't fully recovered yet and she decided to enter this battle. A foolish move and that will lead to your death._

The Faunus took her stance as well as a confident smirk worked upon her lips. The girl was not at a hundred percent. She was completely at her mercy and Blake is going to make her pay for it.

She then decided to start the battle by launching straight at the Schnee girl, and noticed her tensing. Blake increased her speed and lunched at the girl's side and the Schnee girl managed to block her attack with what look like a white Glyph that was spinning in the air around her. Blake blinked lightly at the sight of the large symbol that had appeared in the air before she instantly jumped away from her.

The Schnee girl had one of her finger aimed straight at her.

Ice grew from the large Glyph like thorns, aiming straight toward her and Blake managed to avoid them by simply using her clone spell to completely avoid the attack, appearing on the white haired girl's other side. She launched forward and the Schnee girl turned to face her and attacked with a swing of her blade toward her and Blake noticed the ice that followed the blade forming an arc wave of ice that forced her to jump away from the attack.

Multiple Glyphs appeared around the white haired girl floating form. They were five of them, spinning lazily around the Schnee girl as she placed her sword facing downward. The blue eyes turned to face her, a light frown appearing upon them and then the Schnee girl raised her sword toward her and then the Glyph all shoot out straight toward her.

 _She can control these things?_ Blake thought surprised.

The Glyph had become strings of white lights as they all aimed at her and Blake instantly avoided their incoming lights by simply using her _Acceleration_ attack. The young woman continued to dodge the strings of light that were coming at her and from the corner of her eyes, she can see the Schnee girl moving her unharmed hand almost like she was the maestro of a orchestra.

 _From what I can see earlier,_ Blake thought, _She can make Ice grow out of the large Glyphs that protected her…meaning that those things have a similar ability._

Suddenly the strings of light became firm like they had become true lines of lights and they were all forming around her like they had caught her in a large cage of light. Blake's golden eyes were wide with surprise at the mere sight of them.

 _When did she create…?_

"You are probably wondering when I created them right," the Schnee girl spoke out drawing Blake's attention toward her, "It was my original plan in the first place. I knew that you will be cautious from the first Glyph I made and the ice that grew out of it and you may think that these ones will do the same if you're cornered, but these smaller Glyphs are different than the larger ones."

The blue eyes became cold.

"And I have led you right into my trap," Schnee continued.

Another Glyph appeared beneath the white haired girl's feet.

" **White World,"** she said.

The strings of lights suddenly in powerful light and Blake's entire form were engulfed in a large explosion.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Ruby landed down upon the ground with the Faunus girl that was upon her shoulder. The smaller girl placed her upon the roof of the house they had landed on. Ruby then turned her attention toward where the Doorway was situated above the city of Vale and she can see more Grimms appearing from within it.

 _There must be a way to actually close this,_ she thought.

She turned her gaze toward the fallen Faunus beside her.

"Hey," she said, "What were you guys hoping to accomplish by opening a Doorway here in the middle of the city? Weren't you guys thinking about the hundred of peoples that were going to get stuck in the middle of this?"

The Faunus girl let out a snort.

"Like I care about some Humans," she said, "There are already too much of your kind in Remnant. Killing a few along the way won't matter."

Ruby could feel her anger coursing through her.

"What the hell is wrong with you people?" she asked taking hold of the Faunus girl's shirt, "You are just going to draw innocent peoples into your mess."

The Faunus's girl had an angry look in her eyes as she glared up at her.

"And the thousands of Faunus who died at the hand of the Schnee," she yelled back, "What did you think they were?"

Ruby narrowed her eyes at her.

"Why you…?" she snarled.

" _RUBY,"_

The young woman turned her head toward the voice and the young man that had trained them. The said young man landed down right beside her and for once wasn't holding the hat he was wearing in his hand. He looked at her and then glanced down toward the Faunus girl on the ground.

"So you won I see," he said.

"Of course I did," Ruby answered him, "I said that I was going to protect Weiss didn't I? What are you doing here by the way?"

The young man glanced up toward the Doorway above them.

"Weiss send me there to deal with that," he said.

"Weiss is awake and okay?" Ruby said, relief in her voice.

The young man nodded at her, giving her a small smile. Ruby decided then to feel out for Weiss's Aura and sure enough, she could feel the other girl's power and it was a strong as she remembered but she could also feel another Aura.

"I can feel another Aura there as well," Ruby said, "Who is she fighting against?"

"Another member of the White Fang," the young man told her, "But Weiss is strong, she'll make it…"

A soft chuckle came from the Faunus girl on the ground beneath them.

" _Fat chance of that happening_ ," she said.

Ruby and the young man stared down at her. Ruby could feel her anger at the Faunus on the ground growing again.

"Blake was the one who went after her," the Faunus girl continued, "That Schnee girl got no chance to survive now considering how injured she was by Arkos's Axe…I'm sure Blake will make short work of her and the Schnee will be minus one."

"You're pissing me off," Ruby yelled, her Soul Weapon appearing in her hand at her burst of anger.

The young man however stopped her from getting any closer as he stared down at the injured Faunus girl on the ground. He approached toward her and kneeled beside her wounded form.

"There is something I wanted to ask one of you White Fang members ever since that Doorway appeared in the sky," he said, "Who was the one who gave you that knowledge?"

The Faunus girl looked away from him.

"Someone told them how to do it?" Ruby said.

The young man gave her a glance.

"Opening a Doorway into the Shadow World is different than opening a Doorway from the other side of Remnant," he said, "When you open a Doorway from a side of Remnant, all that you're doing is bending the space that separate the two locations and that knowledge is well know by anyone who is part of a Clan and anyone who is a Huntsman or Huntresses."

A more serious look appeared in his eyes.

"However, in the case of the Shadow World, there is a whole other dimension you have to cross and not only that, the knowledge of opening something like that is not something that many people are going to accidently come across," he said, "I find it highly unlikely that a criminal organization such as the White Fang has acquire knowledge to be able to open it without someone else giving him that knowledge."

He stared down at the girl.

"Which is why I will ask you again," he said, "Who gave you that knowledge?"

The Faunus girl's purple eyes stared at him.

"I have nothing to say to a _Schnee dog_ ," she spat.

Ruby stared at her and the young man stood back up.

"I expected something like that," he said.

Suddenly numerous explosion drew both of their attentions to another part of Vale and Ruby can see smoke rising in the distance. Ruby focused upon them and can sense several different Auras in the distance.

"I can sense multiple Auras," Ruby said, "They're powerful as well."

"I can sense them as well," he said, "It seems Qrow send out for some help. Let's go and find them. I have a plan that I need them to know about."

Ruby nodded ready to go before glancing back toward the Faunus young woman on the ground behind them.

"What about her…?"

The man didn't even turn around.

"What about her?" he said, "It's not our job to apprehend criminals. Our duty is to protect the city of Vale, and that's what we're going to do...thought, what can she do in her condition? If we take her with us, she'll only slow us down."

The two instantly started to move with _Light Step_ heading straight toward where the powerful Aura were coming from. Ruby didn't recognize any of them at all, but she can also feel the number of the Grimm lessening, meaning that they were Huntsman who had come to Vale. She was curious as to who they were and what they were doing here, but she could feel a small smirk working upon her lips at meeting other Huntsman.

"There," the man said.

Ruby focused forward noticing a group battling against the Grimm below them. She stared down at them noticing the armors they were wearing upon their forms. Their outfits looked oddly similar to Knights outfit and their weapons were similar to that as well, and Ruby instantly recognize the mass of yellow hair in the distance that stood beside a redhead girl.

"Yang," she called out.

The blonde turned her head toward her as she reached them.

"Ruby," her sister yelled, relief appearing in her lilac eyes.

The redhead gave her sister a hug which the blonde returned. The girl that was standing beside Yang looked toward her. She was holding on a Lance in her hand as well as a shield in her other hand. Her long hair fell down upon her shoulder and her eyes looked at her.

"The Warrior Clan," the young man said, "The Clan most prodigious at taking down large amount of Grimm at once…Pyrrha Nikos I presume."

The redhead now identified as Pyrrha Nikos gave him a light nod.

"Yes," she said, "At Sir Ozpin's request and the high level of activity of Grimm, I have been selected to lead the team here…but I am afraid you have me at a disadvantage."

The young man smiled.

"Don't worry, we're all friends here," he said, "Are you the only team that was sent in?"

"No," Pyrrha answered, "My advanced Team was send to the front line while the other team, is placing a barrier around the town. We are not letting the Grimm move away from this place."

The warrior's green eyes focused upon the Doorway that was in the sky above them.

"I never expected to see a Doorway here," she said, "This will be difficult since we don't know if there is a timer…"

"I doubt there is," the young man told her, "The people who opened this didn't seem to bother. The only way this is going to end is for us to close it."

Pyrrha nodded.

"Very well," she said.

Ruby could hear their conversation as she stared up toward the sky above them and her eyes widened at what she was seeing. A sudden surge of Aura caused the girl to stumble at how powerful it was. The others around her reacted as well at the sudden rise in power…

"What the hell…," Pyrrha said, "What kind of Aura is that?"

"Look at the Doorway," Yang yelled, " _It's widening itself!_ "

In the air above them, the thin line that had formed when the Doorway first appeared above Vale was starting to become larger and there were a large amount of the strings of darkness that were moving through the air…then from the depths of the darkness beyond, two glowing red eyes appeared…

"What is that…?" Pyrrha said shocked.

The young man was also surprised as he stared up toward the sky. Ruby and Yang were completely frozen at what was happening right now. The very lines was continuing to widen itself as two large hands appeared through the air taking hold of the lines and widening them even more.

"That…That thing's huge," Yang said.

"And not only that," the young man said, "It's power…it's just gushing through…"

The Grimm that were on the ground in the city were getting completely dissipated as the darkness that their forms were made of were all going upward toward the large being that was in the depths of the Doorway.

"The Grimm…they're disappearing," Ruby said glancing around herself.

"Just what is going on?" Yang said.

"They're not disappearing," the young man said, "They are getting absorbed…I never thought I'll see one here of all places."

Pyrrha's face became deathly pale, probably understanding just what was happening.

"You're saying….that this thing is a…," she said.

The young man looked up.

"Yes," he said, " _Leviathan."_

 **A new dangerous enemy has entered into the battlefield...**

 **Next Time:** The Name of the One who Killed You

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	24. The name of the one who Killed You

**Hey guys, heres is the next update of this fanfic.**

 **Enjoy the read.**

 **Chapter Cover:** The symbol of the Schnee family covered in blood...

Chapter Twenty-Four

The Name of the One who Killed You

This was the worse case scenario that he could ever have predicted.

Noir's eyes were fixed upon the sky above him as he stared at the large creature that was trying to push itself into this world. He had never expected to actually see one of those things today. He knew that they were circumstances that could draw a Leviathan but there was no way for one of them to be drawn here of all places…

It didn't make any sense.

"What exactly is a Leviathan?" he heard Ruby asked, "Is it a stronger type of Grimm?"

"To tell you the truth Ruby," he said, "We don't really know what a Leviathan is, thought some simply categorize it as a stronger Grimm. It's still debatable as to whether they're Grimm or not, considering the few times we actually have seen one of them. The only times that the Leviathan have actually appeared was during the times of war."

"War?" Ruby repeated.

"But now is not the time to ponder this," Noir continued, "We have to close that Doorway to stop him from entering into this world. If he does, none of us would be able to stop him and the entire city of Vale will be destroyed."

"What do you suppose we do?" Pyrrha asked him giving a sideway glance.

"While I don't know anyway to actually defeat a Leviathan," Noir said simply, "I simply said that we simply close the Doorway before he enters into this world…but considering the size of it, we can't honestly say that he will simply let us. I need your men to act as a shield for us and to be able to counter using Dust Magic."

Pyrrha nodded at him before focusing upon the four in front of her.

"You heard him Cardin," she said.

The brown haired young man with the mace on his shoulder gave her a backward glance.

"I heard ya," he said, "Team CRDL can handle this."

"Good," he said.

"What do you want us to do?" Ruby asked.

Noir gave her a backward glance.

"Are you sure you'll be able to handle it?" he asked.

"Of course we can," Yang said, "I've got enough Aura in me for a fight."

Ruby was confident as well. Noir nodded at them and focused forward.

"Alright, let's go," he said.

The group moved as one as team CRDL was in front of them all of them holding their weapons and ready to fight if they can. Behind them was Ruby and Yang, having summoned their weapons out and were ready to actually fight back and at the end were both Noir and Pyrrha. The duo was moving in sync of each other and the young man placed both of his palms together as he gathered his Aura.

 _I'm going to have a single shot at this,_ he though, _I can't afford to mess it up._

Then he started to chant the spell.

" _The flow of time is interrupted, as the darkness surge forward. The lost light is regained and the bonds of worlds restrained. A light dances across the four corners of the Below, their will crumble and whither, at the face of the Undying One. The light will guide the lost darkness and the world will rebalance."_

Around his body, a bright light was starting to grow as strange lines were also appearing upon his body. Noir could feel the power surging through his body as he moved forward with Pyrrha chancing a glance toward him, a light curiosity in her green eyes.

Above them, the Leviathan had started to stick his head out of the darkness of the world behind it. Its face was really similar to a Grimm. The mask that it wore was a deathly pale and it disturbingly looks similar to the face of a person. The most disturbing was the permanent grin that was upon the mask with the large teeth interlocking with each other. The large glowing eyes were focused down upon them and then with a cracking sound, the large jaws were opening.

 _It's going to attack,_ Noir thought.

Pyrrha had noticed it as well.

"CRDL," she yelled.

"On it," the group said.

A large concentrated ball of darkness was forming from the lips of the Leviathan and it was like the very air around it was starting to twist as well. Noir could feel the darkness within that attack. He never thought that the Grimm could do such an attack like that…

 _Could that mean…the Leviathan are on a higher level than the Grimm?_

Team CRDL all pointed their weapons forward and spoke as one.

" **Dust Level 78, King's Wall,"** they all yelled together.

A large glow of light appeared in front of them as the Dust magic took shape in the air in front of them. It was a large ornate wall with many symbols upon it. The Leviathan's blast was launched straight toward them and the blast thing slammed upon the wall in front of them causing a massive wave of darkness to overcome their surrounding entirely was covered in blackness. Noir glanced around himself seeing that there was no way out of the attack which had completely surrounded them from all side.

 _A blast this powerful,_ he thought, _If that thing hit the city beneath us…it will vaporize it in a instant._

Pyrrha placed both of her hands together as well as her own Aura surged around her body.

" **Dust Level 88, Lilith's Shield,"** she said.

A larger Shield was formed right behind of Team CRDL's _King's Wall_ magic and Pyrrha was grunting lightly at the amount of Aura that was pushing against them.

"I have never seen Grimm to be able to fire something like this," she said, giving him a glance, "Are you done with that spell of yours yet?"

"Not yet," Noir said, with both of his palm completely covered in light and the lines that had appeared on his form were glowing as well.

In front of them the _King's Wall_ shattered completely causing Team CRDL to yell out in shock as the only thing that was now keeping the blast as the large shield that Pyrrha had created. The attack continued to push against the shield and Pyrrha's Aura shone around her body as she fought to hold her Shield together and the girl was gritting her teeth at the amount of power that was being unleashed upon her.

"That thing is too powerful," Cardin yelled.

"It broke through a level 78 Dust magic spell like it was nothing," another one of the member said.

Noir narrowed his eyes as the blast started to crack Pyrrha's shield protection and then just as the large Shield shattered, the attack was finished. The girl was send flying backward at the powerful attack as she yelled out.

"Pyrrha," Cardin yelled, launching after her.

Noir gave her a sideway glance before refocusing on the Leviathan in front of them and to his horror, the same blast as before was starting to power up again in front of the opened mouth. Noir's eyes widened at the power that the strange creature possessed.

 _He can fire something that powerful multiple times?_ He thought, gritting his teeth, _Shit, I can't cast a spell with my hands busy…_

Suddenly red petals and a flash of yellow passed beside him aiming straight toward the large Leviathan's powering attack. Noir's eyes widened as he stared at the two girls in front of him.

"RUBY, YANG," he yelled, out their names.

" **Bleed the world red, Crescent Rose,"**

" **Burn as hot as the Sun, Ember Cecilia,"**

The two girls Aura skyrocketed into the air as their Aura shoots up into the air in front of Noir.

 _Just what the hell these two are thinking?_ He thought, staring at them.

* * *

Both Ruby and Yang flow forward straight toward the Leviathan's face as the duo gathered their Aura to the max. They were going to unleash an attack using every inch of their power at the large creature in front of them. Ruby was yelling out as she unleashed her full power into the Soul Weapon she was holding as she grow close to it.

" **Crimson Wave,"** she yelled out launching her Scythe forward.

A large blast of red Aura was launched straight at the large Leviathan causing a massive explosion in the air around them and right after her, Yang launched her fist forward her massive Aura causing a large yellow blast to shoot at the Leviathan.

" **Explosive Fist,"**

The two attacks slammed straight into the large creature's head actually pushing it backward and even cracking the mask that was upon the said Leviathan's face. The large creature let out a large wail of some kind causing the air around it to vibrate with the yell it was unleashing in the sky. The strong yell caused both Ruby and Yang to be blow away from the large creature and Ruby was still shocked that their attack haven't seem to do anything against it…

 _Just how powerful is it?_ Ruby thought, _that was the entire remaining of my power…_

"That's one though bastard," Yang said, out of breath.

The Leviathan fixed the duo with it's glowing eyes and was about to attack again but a large white symbol appeared in front of it. Ruby's eyes widened in surprise at the sight of the strange happening in front of her, and the young man was there with both of his hand aimed forward. From his palm, lines of lights were coming from his palms and were appearing at the corners of each of the Doorway and they were moving through them like a something was tying both of the corners and were pushing them back together.

"That was a reckless move," he said, "But…it managed to buy me enough time to actually complete the spell. For that, I thank you."

Ruby and Yang smirked to each other as the young man refocused his attention forward. He yelled outward as his Aura surges through his body as the very lines started to close back, forcing the Leviathan back into the abyss of the Shadow World and then the lines closed themselves before disappearing completely leaving the sky spotless.

He was huffing as well at the large amount of Aura he had to use for that spell and he felt like he was completely drained at the attack. He turned his gaze toward the two girls that were with him.

"You guys alright?" he asked.

Ruby nodded at him and Yang stared at the place that was in front of them where the Doorway once stood.

"Well…that was a thing," she said.

A large explosion coming from the North drew everyone's attention toward it.

"That Aura…," Yang said staring at where it was coming from.

"That's the direction of the Manor," Ruby said.

 _Weiss,_ Noir thought.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Weiss stared up toward the large cloud of smoke that was in the air in front of her. The girl had her eyes narrowed at the area where she had trapped the Faunus girl with the strings of light disappearing from her fingers. As the smoke dissipated, Weiss could feel her eyes widening lightly as she noticed that there was nothing in front of her.

 _What?_ She thought, _How did she…_

" **Gambol Shroud,"**

Weiss turned her attention toward the voice finding the Faunus girl standing in the air above her. She stared, shocked at the girl in front of her and was surprised to see her here instead of being trapped in her White World attack.

"That was a pretty good attack," the Faunus said, "But it's not good enough to take me down."

Weiss raised her sword as the Faunus launched straight at her and she blocked the attack that had came at her. The woman then launched kick straight at Weiss's stomach, right toward where she was stabbed causing Weiss to wince in pain as she was pushed back from the attack. The Faunus came at her again and the white haired girl winced as she slid through the air and the attacks came quick at her and she was blocking them causing sparks to dance in the air in front of her.

"You're slowing down Schnee," the Faunus jeered as she launched another attack straight at Weiss, "Was that last attack you did all that you have?"

Weiss let out a scoff as she pushed her away from her with a yell and raising a hand toward her.

" **Dust Level 89, Heavenly Thunder,"**

The attack launched straight at the dark haired girl whose golden eyes widened at the speed of the attack and she had to cover her face as the blast reached her causing a large explosion in the air in front of Weiss. The said girl wasted no time as a large Glyph appeared underneath the girls' feet, her blue eyes staring up toward where the Faunus was and then her eyes widened noticing the clawed attacks that were coming straight at her, concentrated with Aura energy.

The Glyph beneath her glowed red as well as her sword and the girl yelled outward before she launched her weapon straight toward the oncoming attack causing it to shatter and then she jumped upward aiming straight at the Faunus who was coming down toward her.

"Die," the Faunus yelled launching a clawed attack forward.

Weiss placed her weapon at the ready as the sword in her hand shone a whitish blue color. The two attacks clashed against each other resulting in large explosions as the two separated once more and each time they met, it caused the air around the Manor to shake at each of their meetings. Weiss entire body felt numb to her at the moment, no longer feeling any pain and the girl couldn't say whether it was a good thing or bad as she was completely focused upon the battle that was in front of her.

Each time their attacks met each other, blue eyes met golden ones. Weiss could see the hate that was within them, the hatred that the Faunus girl could feel. She can see the hatred in each of the strike that were coming at her and Weiss can feel herself growing weaker at each strike. It won't be long now before her body give out on her and at their last encounter, she jumped backward just as the Faunus girl did.

The two of them were breathing heavily and Weiss can see that her vision was getting blurry.

 _I can't keep going like this,_ she thought, _My body feels like it's tied to weight…and my strength is completely draining away…my Aura is almost at his limits and soon enough, I won't be able to keep Myrtenaster into it's Released State any longer…and if I lose it, I won't be able to keep up with her…_

Weiss placed her hand upon the one that was holding her blade.

 _I'm going to have to finish this battle in my next attack,_ she thought.

Her blue eyes glanced up toward the Faunus across her.

"I can feel you getting weaker," the latter spoke out, "I doubt you even have enough power to even do a lot of damage to me any longer. Every time our attacks met each others, you've gotten less and less powerful than the previous one and now…all that remained is to kill you."

The Faunus raised her hand and an Aura formatted weapon appeared there.

"That is known as **Gambol Shroud,"** she said, "It's the weapon I used to break free from your previous attack…now are you ready to finish this Schnee?"

The white haired girl took a stance before she launched straight forward and the Faunus girl did the same as well. The two opposing force launched straight at each other and Weiss yelled out as she aimed her blade straight for the Faunus just as the latter did the same.

Just as she was about to stab her through, her sword reformatted into it's original state causing Weiss's eyes to widen in shock. She knew that she was no longer able to hold upon Myrtenaster released form and that lost of focus cost her greatly.

The Faunus's Aura weapon managed to stab straight through her stomach as blood flew out of the wound. The white haired girl's eyes widened at what had happened to her, her blood dripping out of the wound she had upon her body. The Faunus's golden eyes stared at her, a small smirk appearing upon her face.

 _Damn…it…_

Weiss's form was starting to feel heavier as she stood there in front of the said girl ran through by the weapon that had hit her through her form. The wind was blowing softly through the area as the she stay there, staring at the golden eyes.

"Game over Schnee," the Faunus said, "You have played right into our plans. Exhausting your power to recreate that spell we destroyed and your pride as a Huntress wouldn't have let you seat out the battle and I can say I am surprised that you managed to last this long with your injuries, but a miracle can only last so long before it ends."

The golden eyes stared at her mercilessly.

"Earlier," the Faunus continued, "I remember you asking for my name. I don't tell my full name to anyone else but, as a Huntress, you fought well for someone as young as you are, so I'll tell you Schnee, so that you can remember it as you die. My name is Blake Belladonna, of the Faunus Clan. Remember the name of the one who killed you, Weiss Schnee."

Myrtenaster fell down toward the ground, slipping from the fingers that can no longer hold her….

 **A fatal wound...Weiss is...**

 **Next Time:** Eyes filed with Sadness.

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	25. Eyes filled with Sadness

**HEy guys, here is the next update in this fanfiction.**

 **Enjoy the read.**

 **Chapter Cover:** Blake seating by a cliff looking out toward a large city in front of her.

Chapter Twenty-Five

Eyes filled with Sadness

Blake was staring down toward the white haired girl in front of her. She knew that the Schnee girl was dead now. The white haired girl head was falling forward and her body had become limp. Her blood was dripping down from the wound that she had given her. She knew that with that girl's death, the White Fang's revenge on the White Clan will be a little closer to completion now. She had been amazed at how isolated the Schnee girl had been…

The one reason that the White Fang had never gotten to one of the Schnee before was that they were never alone. The White Knights, the Schnee's clan loyal guards were always with them and getting past those armored soldiers were a difficult job, but in that place, they were nothing of the White Clan present in this place.

She had expected to run into the White Knights here, which is why she had came with the other two members here…but the one person she had run into was her former mentor, Noir. Blake could still feel her anger rushing through her body, noticing the man working for her. She doesn't understand why the man was following the white haired girl or even why the Schnee allowed him…

 _And during the battle,_ Blake thought staring at the girl in front of her, _I never felt it coming from her…not that it will matter either way…_

She had reverted back to her normal form as her Awakening disappearing from around her body and it was only the sword she was holding in her hand that was now running through the Schnee girl. Blake then slowly started to pull the blade out but her hand stopped.

 _What?_

She stared down toward her hand noticing that the white haired girl's hand was holding her own. Blake's golden eyes widened as she stared at the Schnee in front of her and noticed that the blue eyes were staring at her through the white hair that was falling around her forehead.

"Y…You're still alive?" Blake said shocked.

" _I…I've got you…,"_ Schnee said, " **Dust Level 7, Bind."**

A yellow glow appeared around their joined hands and it ensnared their two hands entirely. Blake tried to pull away but her hand won't move from the bind that had grown around their joined hands. Blake could feel her anger growing as she looked up toward the blue eyes. She can see that the girl was barely alive, and yet she was still fighting against her.

" _I knew in my state…I could never defeat your awakening…,"_ the Schnee girl spoke, "My strength…was weakening and my power was withering….so I had to change my tactics…"

Her other hand was starting to glow as well drawing Blake's attention toward it. There was a line of light that was coming from her hand and was aiming straight down toward the ground beneath them and she found the Schnee girl's sword on the ground beneath them. It was standing up like a cross and a large Glyph had taken shape beneath their floating form. It was different than the Glyph that she had seen now and that one was completely black in color. Blake's eyes turned toward the girl in front of her.

"So you had me…believe that I killed you," she said, "So that I can lower my guard…"

Schnee's eyes met her own.

"You…catch on quick," she said, "And with our hands bound together…you can't escape using that cloning ability of yours…"

Blake stared at her.

"I have…been observing how you fight…," Schnee continued, "whenever I should have taken you…that clone technique of yours helped you escape…and if I bound you with me…you can't escape this one…"

"If you do this," Blake said, "You'll get caught in your own technique."

A soft chuckle grew from the blue eyed girl.

"A…Are you worried…for my sake?" she said.

"Like I care," Blake yelled moving her hand forward and pushing her blade deeper into the other girl's form causing her to gasp in pain, "All of you Schnee should die and pay for what you have done to my people. You should all pay for the crimes you have committed."

"Maybe we should…," the Schnee girl spoke out softly.

Blake stared at the girl shocked at what she had heard. Her eyes stared at the blue eyes and find herself caught in them. She saw something in the depths of these eyes…something that she had found completely taken aback by them. Blake stared at those eyes in front of her unable to understand how can someone from the Schnee family has those eyes in front of her…

Then Schnee spoke.

" **Black Void,"**

The beam from the Glyph beneath them suddenly shoots up toward where they were and the two girls were instantly engulfed within the large blast of power that had completely overcome them. Blake could feel pain surging through her body as she yelled out as blood flew from her wound and the golden bind that had tied them together had given away as the two girls were completely engulfed with that technique completely.

When it was done, the two of them fell off the sky and into the grassy ground of the Manor around them. Blake could feel her body spamming at the pain that was surging through her from where she fell, her blade landing not too far away from where she was. Blake turned her gaze toward her left and noticed that the Schnee girl was lying not too far away from her.

Smoke was coming from the girl's body as her Huntress's outfit was dissipating away leaving only light clothing behind and they were completely covered in blood. The white haired girl was unmoving and Blake knew that she wasn't going to move away anytime soon.

 _That last one…was powerful,_ Blake thought, _I guess since she doesn't want to die as well, it wasn't as powerful as I thought…or maybe it's because she is weakened…_

Blake rolled upon her shoulder, wincing at the pain that was coming through her right now. The girl's entire body was hurting her and she knew that she won't be able to fight as well now, with that technique that Schnee had used on her. She got back to her feet, shakily but she still have enough strength to be able to stand. The girl made her way toward her sword and picked it up before replacing it back into shaft.

Her eyes then turned toward the white haired girl on the ground. She walked toward where she was lying until she stood right above her. The golden eyes stared at the girl's face as Blake contemplated what she had seen in those eyes…just a few minutes ago.

 _You are a Schnee,_ she thought, _You have the entire world of Remnant at your feet. Everything you could wish for you could have it…so why…why do your eyes say different? Why do your eyes…hold so much sadness within them?_

Blake recognized that look quite well for it was something that she used to be able to see in her own eyes when she was younger, before meeting her older brother…She couldn't understand it at all…

 _Just who are you Weiss Schnee?_

Blake was pulled from her thoughts as she felt the approach of three Auras. She recognizes them as the Aura of the Huntress that were fighting against the Grimm when they had started their attack upon the city. If those three were still there, that would mean Arkos and Mirkia lost?

 _And it's not only them,_ Blake thought, _I can sense a lot more Auras in the city. Seems that the other Clans have gotten involved…_

She glanced down toward the girl on the ground in front of her. She could easily pull out her sword and end the girl's life right now, but Blake's hand wasn't moving. It stayed there upon the handle of her short sword. She didn't understand why she was hesitating in killing the girl. When she had arrived there, she wouldn't have hesitated as she was doing now so what changed within her?

Blake couldn't figure it out so she simply turned away from the fallen girl and summoned a Doorway in front of her. The square of light in front of her appeared and the girl stepped through it disappearing from Vale…

 _Why…doe someone who lived like Kings…have the same eyes…as someone who is the lowest of the low?_

* * *

Ruby and the others reached Weiss's Manor and the small girl's eyes were drawn instantly toward the where the white haired girl was lying down. She instantly recognized Sebastian kneeling beside the fallen girl as a soft glow was coming from the man's hand.

"Weiss," she called.

Sebastian looked up toward her.

"Is she okay?" Yang asked.

"Don't worry," Sebastian told her, "She is alive…but her wounds are severe. Considering she hasn't fully healed yet and going into battle like this…It's a miracle that she wasn't killed."

Ruby stared at the white haired girl. She could feel her worry leaving her form as she slumped on the ground beside her. Yang patted her on the shoulder and the young man approached toward Weiss and kneeled beside her.

"Was there anyone else with her?"

Sebastian glanced at him.

"There was someone," he said, "But they left before I could get close enough to identify them."

The young man nodded at him a look appearing upon his features. Ruby stared at the duo, wondering briefly what they were talking about before turning her gaze toward the city that was expending in the distance in front of them. There was a lot of destruction done to the city in that sudden attack from the Grimm and she can't imagine how many people had died during their battles.

"You know," she said, "It doesn't feel like we've won today."

Yang turned her eyes toward the city in front of them, at the large amount of smoke that was rising in the distance. She didn't say anything as she stared at the city, a strange thoughtful look in her eyes. The young man was staring at the city too.

"Uncle Qrow was right," she said, "the life of a Huntress…isn't something that we can take lightly."

"What you saw today was nothing more than a preview," the young man told them, "although, the Leviathan was something that we don't see all the time."

Yang gave him a glance.

"A preview huh?" she said, "I shudder to think at how dangerous this life is going to get."

Ruby stayed silent as the words from Weiss during her training came back to her.

 _Grimm isn't going to be your only enemies…_

She gave the unconscious white haired girl a glance.

 _The White Fang is what you were thinking of when you were saying that weren't you,_ she though.

"But you managed to save Vale," the young man said, "Despite your rookie statues, you managed to fight against one of the most well known criminal Organization in the entirety of Remnant. That's not a feat that young Huntresses like the two of you pull off everyday. It may not feel like a victory to you, but it is to the people of Vale."

Ruby let out a little grin at that and even Yang chuckled.

 _Yeah,_ she thought.

"Aren't going to move her inside?" Ruby asked glancing at Sebastian.

"I don't want to injure her any further," the man told her, "I will treat her wounds here before, moving her into her room."

* * *

 **Schnee Manor**

 **Six Days Later…**

Weiss Schnee opened her eyes again.

Bright sunlight was coming through the window of her room. The young woman blinked to herself for a few moments before slowly seating up. She could feel pain surging through her body and she placed a hand at her chest, as she grits her teeth lightly. The girl glanced around herself for a few moments realizing that she was still alive.

The white haired girl thought back to the Faunus girl she had faced, Blake Belladonna. That was the name she told her and Weiss knew that her technique wasn't strong enough to actually kill the girl, thought Weiss was never aiming for the kill in the first place. Her body feels stronger than before, but she was hardly back at hundred percent.

She was strong enough to move so Weiss removed the cover that were upon her body and moved her legs to the side of the bed. Her body felt oddly stiff which made her wonder how long has she been lying down here on this bed. The girl seeks out her sandals and took her bedroom robes before throwing them on. Weiss made her way out of the room and walked through the empty hallway of the Manor heading straight down toward the kitchen.

As she was growing closer to the said place, voices could be heard talking. It made her curious for not once she had heard someone talk to Sebastian before. As she grow closer toward the kitchen doors, the voices became clearer…

"…Not doing that Yang," a young voice was saying, "This so for Weiss and not you."

"But I'm helping," an indignant voice answered.

"You're just trying to taste everything," Ruby's voice said.

"I have to taste them if they're good or not," Yang answered her, "Sebastian, tell her."

"I assure you Miss Rose," the voice of the butler said sounding amused at the argument, "Miss Xiao Long knows what she is doing."

"Ha," Yang said triumph in her voice.

"But you do have a habit of tasting everything Miss Xiao Long," Sebastian continued, "Do listen to your sister."

Weiss was confused. Why was Ruby and Yang here? As she last remembers, their house had been fixed so there was no need for them to be here in the manor. The white haired girl walked through the door and was met with a strange sight.

Sebastian was working upon the food as usual and the two girls weren't side by side with him. Yang was standing beside him and was holding unto a spatula in her hand with a smirk upon her face as she stared at Ruby who was holding a plate and was cleaning it. The sound of her opening the doors, drew the attention of the three occupants and Weiss noticed how wide Ruby's eyes had gotten when she noticed her standing there.

"WEISS," Ruby yelled, "You're awake."

Before she could actually speak, Ruby was upon her in a record time and took her into a strong hug causing the later to let out a soft gasp of shock at being suddenly hugged by the younger girl. Ruby suddenly jumped back away from her.

"Oh no…did I hurt you?" the younger girl said, worry visible in her silver eyes, "Oh, of course I did. You've just woken up form such terrible injuries and I…"

Weiss raised her hand and placed it upon the girl's lip to stop her vomiting of words that were becoming faster and faster as the second passed by. Yang approached her, a light smirk on her face.

"Good to see you on your feet Ice Princess," she grinned.

"Don't call me that," Weiss instantly retorted, "Just what are the two of you doing here? Your house didn't get destroyed again did it?"

"Why?" Yang smirked, "Missed us already Princess?"

Weiss gave her an exasperated look.

"They were worried about your health Lady Schnee," Sebastian spoke out as he approached her.

Weiss raised her eyebrows.

"Worried?" she said surprised.

"Yeah," Ruby told her with a light smile, "I mean, we just fight against the White Fang to protect you and we've been keeping Vale safe as well from Grimm, thought they haven't been as much since the White Fang mess."

Weiss looked at her.

"I see," she said, "How long was I out of commission?"

"Six days now," Ruby told her as she smiled at her, "C'mon, it's already diner time."

Weiss followed after her, still feeling oddly out of place at the sight of Ruby and Yang back here again. She didn't understand as to why they would worry. She had simply done her duty as a Huntress to protect the city of Vale.

"You didn't have to worry about me," she said voicing her thoughts.

Ruby turned to face her, her silver eyes surprised.

"What?"

"I was simply doing my duty as a Huntress," Weiss explained, "getting injured and almost dying. I had to protect Vale."

"Weiss," Ruby said, "Why do you think I fought against the White Fang?"

"To protect the city?" the white haired girl said.

Ruby shook her head.

"I did it to protect you," she said, "The White Fang were coming after you so I fought against them to protect my friend."

Weiss feel surprise coursing through her as she stared at Ruby.

"You…consider me a friend?" she said softly.

Ruby smiled gently at her and an arm suddenly appearing around her shoulder caused the white haired girl to jump in surprise. It was only Yang and the blonde had a grin on her face as well. Weiss stared at the blonde beside her.

"I think risking our lives to keep your ass safe makes us friend," she said.

"Yang," Ruby chided, "Don't say it like that."

"Why not?" Yang asked, "After training us and helping us become strong, with all that time that passed between us, I consider us friends. I'm sure that two months ago, none of us could ever imagine this happening right?"

Weiss thought about it.

Yang was right. Two months ago, she would have never imagined that the two girls who arrived in Vale to be here in her room. She would have never imagined that the two lives she had saved that fateful night so long ago would have changed her life like this…

There was a feeling growing inside Weiss's heart and it confused her. It was a feeling that she used to feel when she was a young child and it also reminded her of her mother. With these two that were with her, that feeling had started to come back and Weiss didn't find the name for it until she was lying down on her bed, long after Ruby and Yang had gone home.

That realization caused her eyes to go wide with surprise.

That heartwarming feeling that had made itself know into her heart was _happiness._

 **And this end this arc...**

 **Hope you have enjoyed the read.**

 **Next Time:** Light in the Darkness

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	26. A light in the darkness

**Hey guys, here is a new update in this story.**

 **Enjoy the read.**

 **Chapter Cover:** Noir standing alone with the city of Vale expending in front of him.

Chapter Twenty-Six

A light in the darkness

 **Undisclosed Location**

Blake Belladonna was lying awake upon her bed.

The young woman was wearing sleep clothes upon her body as she lied there in the darkness of the room, the only source of light coming from the lamp that was upon the table at the corner of the room. The young woman had one of her arm half shadowing a side of her face as she simply lied there, her golden eyes lost in thoughts.

For the past six days, the young woman's mind was constantly hunted by the look she had seen in those blue eyes. She couldn't understand it at all as to how the girl eyes could be like this. She had been thinking about her fight with the Schnee girl and she realized something that she had previously overlooked before. In the entire time they were fighting, not once did Blake felt hatred from the girl.

Whenever Schnee had attacked her, Blake had never felt her anger nor hatred in those attacks. The girl was fighting against her, and the hatred she had expected to see in the eyes…the disgust at seeing that she was part of the White Fang, it was never there.

And there was also the lack of White Knights in the area as well.

She had never known that a Schnee would be allowed to go somewhere else without those protectors around them. It was what drew the White Fang's attention at Vale in the first place. At the time, Blake couldn't believe their luck that the girl was unprotected and Adam had jumped at the chance of them getting to Vale and attacking the city itself.

Blake let out a soft sigh as she get out of her bed, knowing that she wasn't going to get any sleep tonight. Her mind was still running a mile a minute about everything that had happened on that day and the things that just don't add up to more she thought about them.

Why was the Schnee girl without any Knights?

Why has Noir decided to ally himself with her?

Why were her robes black unlike the White and blue of the Schnee family itself?

Blake didn't like not seeing things clearer than they should be. The girl was a member of that family and she should have been just like they were. The Schnee family were cruel, arrogant in thinking that they were better than everyone else and disgusted at the mere sight of a Faunus, but they had been nothing like that in that girl's eyes.

She had seen how she interacted with Noir and the girl had trusted Noir to be able to close the Doorway they had opened above Vale…A Schnee would have never done this…one of the would have never allowed the help of a Faunus….

 _My name is Weiss. Schnee is the name of my family. If you are addressing me, do so as Weiss. Schnee can mean a lot of people and there are only the two of us here._

The girl's voice echoed in Blake's mind. She remembers the darkening in the girl's eyes at the name of her family and now looking back on it, she briefly wondered why it happened?

Why would the girl be against her own family's name?

Blake ran a hand through her hair.

 _She didn't understand it at all._

They were two many unknown variables surrounding Weiss Schnee. Too many unknowns to get a clear idea of the white haired girl's personality, and if there was one thing the Faunus hated, was too many unknowns.

The dark haired girl thought back to Noir. While the duo weren't related by blood, Noir had been a big brother to her when she was younger and the man was always filled with some form of kindness and inner strength that was something she admired in him before.

And he had decided to join forces with Weiss Schnee.

 _Why?_

Blake grits her teeth. There was it again, the _why_ that keep plaguing her mind for the past six days. Blake hated it. She hated how the why made her feel and the burning curiosity was growing through her form and she want her questions answered.

 _And I am going to get them answered,_ she thought.

With her mind made up, Blake made her way toward her wardrobe and dressed herself up. The young woman made her way out of her room. She walked through the long hallway and arrived in front of an Arc. It was wooden and had many designs upon it and the young woman raised her hand toward it…

"Blake?"

The girl turned toward the voice.

It was Mirkia. The other Faunus had been heavily wounded when Blake had brought her back and she looked a little confused at her. The violet eyes stared at her in confusion at seeing her up.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to Vale," Blake said.

Mirkia looked irked.

"What for?" she asked.

"There are some things I need to figure out," Blake said, giving her a glance, "Are you sure you're suppose to be walking in your condition?"

Mirkia gave her raised eyebrow.

"I may be wounded but I am not invalid," she said with a scoff in her voice, "And my wounds are mostly healed either way. I am however surprised that you want to go back there…at the place were you received your first lost in a battle."

Blake didn't answer her and simply turned toward the Arc in front of her. She raised her hand as her Aura surged in front of her. The Arc started to glow as well and then an image of the city of Vale appeared upon it. It was an overlooking view of the city.

"Has Adam made contact yet?" she asked.

"If he did, you would have been the first to know," Mirkia told her, "What should I tell him if he comes back and you're not here."

"Tell him the truth," Blake said as she walked toward the Arc in front of her, "It's not like I am hiding anything from him…"

The said you man had left for a meeting and hadn't returned yet. Blake knew that it wasn't like Adam to stay away for long unless that meeting with Torchwick has actually being about something else. Blake knew that Adam kept things from her as he had done, many times before but nothing had ever happened that caused her to lose her trust in the man.

"If he does return," she said, "tell him to contact me via Dust magic, understood."

"Yeah, yeah," Mirkia told her with a small smirk, "I hope whatever you're looking for you'll find it."

Blake didn't say anything and simply walked into the Arc.

The city of Vale expended beneath her as she stood in midair above it. A look appeared upon the Faunus's features as she stared at the city. The destruction that had happened during the invasion was mostly taken care of from what she could see at the moment. Blake lowered herself down toward the city until she had landed down upon a lamppost. As she had been lowering herself down, the girl had transformed herself into her Animal Soul form meaning that she had transformed herself into her cat form.

The feline creature stood there for a few moment sensing the Aura around herself as she seeks for the Aura she was looking for, and her senses were instantly drawn toward another fast approaching Aura that drew her attention and soon enough, a young woman had appeared there.

She had a long red cloak dancing behind her as she stood there. Blake instantly knew who she was, as Mirkia description of the one who defeated her. From her position, Blake stared down at the young girl, her golden eyes fixing the girl down.

The said girl glanced around herself.

"I could have sworn I felt a strong Aura there…," she murmured softly to herself but thanks to Blake Faunus hearing, she heard every word of it.

 _She had managed to sense my Aura when I arrived from the Doorway,_ Blake thought, _and had been able to get to the exact location…not bad._

The young girl glanced around herself every few moments before she stopped reacting as if she was listening to something. Blake stared at her, mystified by her movements until the girl spoke again.

"No," she said, "I thought had sensed something coming from here but there is nothing there…I might have imagined it."

She paused again, and Blake couldn't hear anything. Was the girl speaking to herself?

"Okay fine," the girl said again, "I'll get back home considering how late it is. I was just finishing my patrol anyway….sure no problem…I just wish Weiss will get better soon though."

Blake stared down at the girl, realizing now what was going on. The girl was speaking to someone, and it was by a Dust magic technique too, one she recognized quite well. It was something that she had once used when she was training with Noir…

 _That's his technique,_ Blake thought, _He is the one speaking to that girl right now._

The small girl nodded to herself or most likely, to what Noir had told her from the other in before she disappeared in a burst of speed. Blake herself stayed there for a few moments before making her way toward where she sensed Noir's Aura.

If there was one person in Vale that can answer her questions…it would be him.

* * *

Noir was standing alone in front of the Schnee Estate. The young man was thinking about what Ruby told him. The young man knew that someone had come to Vale. That Aura Ruby had told him that disappeared as soon as it appeared was something that drew his attention. It was just as the White Fang had done when they first came to Vale.

Weiss was inside the Manor sleeping. The girl was still recovering from her injuries from the battle and with Ruby and Yang also off to their beds to sleep, Noir knew that he was the only one that will stand against this new threat. The young man's hat was falling over his eyes as he moved through the area until he came to a stop.

He let out a soft sigh.

"Why don't you come out?" he said turning his gaze toward the place where he had tracked down the Aura, "I'm not in the mood for hide and seek."

From the darkness, a black cat approached toward him and Noir could feel his eyes widening as he met the golden eyes of the feline across him. He was surprised for he hadn't been expecting to see her of all people.

"Blake?" he said.

In front of his very eyes, the black cat's body started to change until it was completely gone and Blake Belladonna stood in its place. The girl was masking her Aura quite well, meaning that she won't be detected. The Faunus girl wasn't dressed for combat either, wearing only some light clothing upon her body.

"Noir," the dark haired girl answered.

The two stared at each other for a few moments and Noir raised his hand toward his hat, pushing it backward.

"Are you here for the White Fang?" he asked.

"If I was…don't you think you'll be feeling quite a lot more Aura around the city?" Blake answered him.

Noir chuckled.

"No need to be sassy," he told her, "Thought I am surprised to see you here Blake."

The golden eyes looked away from him for a few moments. The girl was doing some heavy thinking that much he could see from the expression upon her face. That would mean that the girl had come here to talk. That caused him to lower his guard lightly…only just lightly after all, Blake was a member of a criminal Organization after all.

"Why?" Blake spoke out.

Noir blinked in confusion.

"I'm sorry?"

"Why are you serving her?" Blake asked him, the golden eyes fixing him with a stare, "Why did you ally yourself with Weiss Schnee?"

Noir stared at her for a few moments before he felt a smile coming on. He hadn't expected this to happen so quickly. Ever since he knew her, Blake was someone that was very intrusive and could peal away at someone and saw what kind of person you where by just crossing blade with you once. If she was asking him about that, then she must have felt it.

"You noticed it then," he said.

The look in Blake's eyes tells him everything he wanted to know.

"I knew you would have noticed it when you crossed sword with her," Noir continued glancing at the moon above them.

The cracked moon of Remnant was shining quite brightly tonight upon them and a soft wind blew through the air.

"Is that why you let me fight her?" Blake asked him.

Noir thought about it for a few moments.

"It's not like I couldn't even if I wanted to," he answered her, "When she put her mind to something, nothing can dissuade her from actually doing it. So I had no choice but to do as she says."

"Why would you do that?" Blake asked, "Why would you obey her?"

Noir gave her a glance.

"Because she the change," he told her, "The change that I was hoping you'd be."

Blake's eyes widened.

 _What?_

"The…change…?" she repeated.

Noir smiled.

"Born into that family," he said, "You would expect her to feel the same as they do. To have the same disgust in their eyes when they looked at us, but when I look into those eyes, I don't see them at all. You noticed it as well didn't you, when you fought against her?"

Blake looked downward, a conflicted look appearing in the depths of her golden eyes.

"Her eyes…," she said, "They were sad…"

Noir glanced at her, not saying anything. He wanted Blake to see what he was able to see when she fought against Weiss. He wanted her to know that the world isn't going to stay the same for long…

"They reminded me of how my eyes were," Blake continued, "Of the eyes of the girl who wanted to believe that they were more to this world than suffering."

The golden eyes were upon his again.

"How can she have eyes like that Noir?" she asked, "Her eyes were supposed to be filled with hatred at Faunus. They were supposed to be the same as the rest of her family."

Noir approached her.

"Even I don't know this answer," he told her, "All that I know is that Weiss Schnee is different than her family, and I want to see how far that difference is going to carry her."

Blake turned away from him and approached the edge of the roof. The city of Vale was asleep now and the soft wind breathed around them. Noir stared at Blake's profile, the girl's back toward him. He could see her long dark hair flowing behind her and he was once again reminded of the younger girl that he had first met so long ago.

"There were no White Knights during our Invasion," Blake told him, "Nor were they other member of the White Clan."

"I know," Noir told her.

Blake let out a soft sigh.

"Why?" she said.

Noir let out a small chuckle.

"If I didn't know any better," he said, "I'd say you were worried about the girl that, just six days ago, you tried to kill."

Blake glances back at him for a few moments before she disappeared from sight leaving him alone. Noir shook his head a little making his way toward the edge of the roof.

 _I guess I did make the right choice letting you fight Weiss,_ he thought, _Without you even knowing it, she had managed to reach that part of you that still have hope Blake. She reached that girl within you…and if your heart was troubled enough you'd come here…to me for answers, then I know that you are not lost in darkness…_

Noir stared up toward the sky and noticed a shooting star flew across the sea of stars above him.

 _Blake, don't let Adam take away your soft heart,_ he thought, _that part deep within you that I know exist. You first told me you wanted to be strong so that you could protect your people. Deep within you, you must have realized it. The White Fang isn't going to help protect them…they are just dooming the Faunus to the fate that Illus Schnee had tried to accomplish…_

* * *

Blake was flying through the air, leaving Noir behind. She had wanted to get answers, but all she had gotten was more questions. The dark haired girl could feel something inside her change at what Noir had told her. During her battle against Schnee, there was no hate within the white haired girl during their battle against each other.

While Blake had been completely consumed by her hatred, Weiss Schnee wasn't. The sadness in those blue eyes appeared within her mind again. She didn't understand it at all. She had thought Noir would be able to give her a straight answer but the man hadn't given her any answer….

 _Damn it, now I am feeling even more confused than before,_ she thought, _Just who the hell are you Weiss Schnee? Why do your eyes show sadness within them? What does the person who could have everything they want have to be sad about?_

Blake tightened her hands into fist.

 _Weiss Schnee…just who are you?_

 **Blake is starting to feel conflicted emotions within herself...**

 **Next Time:** Unannounced

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	27. Unannounced

**Hey guys, here begins the White Clan Arc...Enjoy the read.**

 **Chapter Cover:** Weiss standing side by side with Ruby and Yang all of them have their weapons out.

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Unannounced

 **Somewhere**

A figure dressed in a white robe was walking through an empty hallway. The young man was walking by himself, his white hair falling down upon his shoulder as he walked a light frown upon his features. The young man continued to walk aiming straight toward the large door that was in front of him. He was dressed with a metal armor shoulder that was a blue color, a contrast to the color white his robes were made out of.

The young man approached it and was about to knock when a voice spoke out.

"You're in a hurry Light."

He turned toward the voice, finding a young woman there. She had her hair falling down upon her shoulders as well and both of her hands were joined together where she stood. The young man had a pale face and her blue eyes were cold, hiding any feeling she was feeling from the inside.

"Winter," he said.

Winter Schnee stared up toward him.

"What brings you here in the Central Room?" Winter asked him.

"The news that reached us a few days ago," he said, "There was an attack on Vale…that's the exact place were your sister had been…"

"And they have managed to defend the place," the white haired girl told him "Why do you continue to worry about every little detail?"

Light stared at her surprised.

"Are you not even worried about your sister?"

Winter gave him a stare, her blue eyes instantly become cold. A sudden rise in Aura caused Light to actually fall down upon his knees in front of the girl. A blue glow appeared around her body as her power surged forward. Light couldn't help but feel the tension rushing through him at the amount of power the Winter was unleashing.

" _That girl is no sister of mine,"_ she said.

Light stared at her.

 _Her power…it's more than I expected it to be,_ he thought.

"That's enough Winter."

The male voice drew both of their attention as the man stared at them. He was wearing a long white robe upon his form. The man was staring at them, his blue eyes looked at them, looking not even fazed by Winter's released power.

"Lord Ezekiel," Light said.

Winter's power instantly subsided as she kneeled down in front of the man that had just entered. She bowed her head at him before getting back up again.

"Hello Father," she said, "Have the Council come to a decision?"

"They have," the man, Ezekiel spoke out his powerful voice causing the room around him to seemingly tremble at it, "Their decision is to find the exiled traitor Weiss Schnee to answer for her crimes."

Winter narrowed her eyes.

"Is that so?" she murmured.

Ezekiel turned his gaze toward the girl in front of him.

"You will have this task Winter," he said, "You will be tasked to bring her back here."

"As you wish Father," Winter spoke with the inclination of her head.

The girl then turned away leaving Light standing there beside Ezekiel.

"L…Lord Ezekiel," he spoke out, drawing the man's attention toward him, "On what charges is Weiss being summoned back here for? Despite her _departure_ five years ago, we haven't even had contact with her...To be charged like this…"

Ezekiel glanced at him.

"The traitor will be tried by the full Court Council," he said, "what she had been charged with is breaking the law of the White Clan as well as the Universal Law of the Huntress Code."

He walked off leaving Light to stare at his retreating back. The white robes danced at each steps the man made and upon his back was the symbol of the Schnee family. Light stared at him for a few moments before turning his gaze down toward the ground.

 _Weiss…,_ he thought, _So you're finally going to be brought back here…_

An image swam into his mind the sight of a girl that was covered in blood as she lied there on the ground...

The young man shook his head, ridding his mind of the image that had settled in. Just thinking about the girl brought back the dark memories of that time five years ago…

 _I hope…you're ready to face your father again._

* * *

 **Vale**

 **Seventeen Days since the White Fang attack**

"You know Ruby, when I decided to help you study," an annoyed voice spoke out, "I was actually thinking you are going to be _studying."_

"I am studying," another voice spoke out, "But…I just can't hold everything in."

" _You barely read three paragraphs_ ," the first voice said, aggravated, "Stop acting so dramatic."

Ruby Rose let out a groan as she slammed her head down toward the table in front of her. They were many books scattered in front of the young girl as well as her notebook. Across her was Weiss Schnee, and yet again, she had a book seating in front of her. Her hair was tied in an off-center ponytail, and she was dressed in a simple long sleeved shirt and jeans.

The two of them were seating in Ruby's room and Weiss had agreed to help the girl study for the upcoming exams. With all the training they have done these past few months and battling against the White Fang, and worrying for Weiss, Ruby had completely neglected her studies and now that the exams were coming up, for the first part of the school year, the girl had started to focus upon her schoolwork and with how much she had to study she knew that she wasn't going to be able to past.

Having seeing her dilemma, Weiss had offered to help saying that it was basically her fault that Ruby was in that mess in the first place. Looking up at Weiss, Ruby realized how far they had come in the two months since they had met her. When she had come back to school, Ruby had instantly brought Weiss up toward the rest of the group so that she could introduce her to them.

It had been awkward at first considering Weiss didn't actually talk much but as the days passed, Jaune had finally worked to courage to actually talk to the girl and the first thing he had done was trying to flirt with her.

Weiss had shut him down quite quickly, saying that there was no chance at them becoming a thing. Ruby had been afraid that the other two will be angry but Ren and Nora simply laughed at them and ever since then, Weiss had become part of the gang.

On the side of the Huntress work, Weiss had actually joined them during their search and with Weiss there, no Grimm had ever gotten past them to harm anyone else and Ruby could feel herself smiling lightly.

Weiss had become a friend to them now…and she was glad.

"Why are you smiling?"

That voice brought Ruby back to the present, she blinked at the white haired girl who was seating across her. Weiss was staring at her, and Ruby can see the curious look that was in the depths of the blue eyes.

"Oh…it's nothing," Ruby told her, "I was just thinking about everything that had happened since the White Fang attack."

"I see," she said, "It must have been…trying for you to be suddenly thrown into a battle to the death like that."

Ruby nodded.

"It was," she said, "But…I wasn't worried."

Weiss raised a perfect eyebrow at that.

"And why is that?"

"Because we were fighting to protect you," Ruby told her with large grin.

Weiss shook her head lightly and Ruby can see her lips tugging at the corner, probably fighting a grin.

"You're a dunce you know that," she said.

"Hey," Ruby yelled, "I resent that."

Weiss stared at her, her blue eyes seems to twinkle as they stared at her. Ruby knew that she was amused at her reaction.

"With a reaction like that," she said, "How can I not call you a dunce?"

Ruby pouted returning to her studies causing the white haired girl to let out a soft chuckle. Weiss turned her attention toward the window.

"Yang is patrolling then I take it?" she said, "I can sense her Aura from across the city."

"Yes," Ruby said, "She said she like using her Aura to fight against the Grimm."

"If there was a Grimm, _he_ would have told us already," Weiss told her, "She should focus on her studies rather than go out there and play superhero."

"That's Yang for you," Ruby told her.

Weiss let out a soft sigh.

"That brute…," she murmured.

There was a knock at the door of Ruby's room and Qrow entered inside.

"Studying hard I see," he said.

"I swear I am going to die," Ruby yelled, "I can't remember anything….I'm going to fail…I know I am going to fail."

"You're just stressing yourself out," Weiss told her, "You need to be focused."

Qrow chuckled at them.

"Dinner is ready," he told them, "I'm sure that you girls will like to have a break."

"Oh thank The Divine Mother," Ruby said.

"Grow up," Weiss told her, standing up as well, "I hope you don't mind having me."

"Don't get all formal with me Weiss," Qrow told her with a small smile, "Just call me Qrow…Say, have you seen Yang?"

"She is still on Patrol," Weiss told him, "I can feel her Aura heading this way…she must have realized that it was time to eat."

* * *

Yang was flying through the air, heading back toward her house. On her patrol, she hadn't encountered any Grimm at all. It was like they were less of them from before the White Fang attacked them. She was actually a little disappointed that they were none present. She had wanted to fight against some of the Grimm but alas she wasn't as lucky.

 _Could that our Faunus friend was right in saying that the amount of Grimm was because of the Doorway that the White Fang were going to create?_

Yang could still remember the sight of the Leviathan that had appeared that day. That thing was powerful…more powerful than anything that she had ever seen before and it's power could have destroyed Vale without breaking a sweat. A frown appeared upon her face.

 _To think…that there was something like that out there,_ she thought, _and for it to appear here in Vale…_

 _Flashback_

" _You said that a Leviathan is drawn in time of war?" Yang said, "What did you mean by that?"_

 _The young man turned his gaze toward her, a look of surprise appearing upon his face. His dark eyes stared at her for a few moments before refocusing forward._

" _There are a lot of things you should realize about the Grimm," he started, "Despite fighting against them for as long as we have. We still don't know a whole lot about them."_

 _Yang frowned._

" _I thought you knew what they were?" she asked._

" _Ever since we people have Aura," the young man told her, "They have been Grimm. Ever since the dawn of man on Remnant, the Grimm had been a companion that was always there. It was like humankind was locked in a battle for survival since its birth."_

" _It's been that long and no one had ever even realized what they were?" Yang said surprised._

" _It's not like people didn't try to study the Grimm," he told her, "There were even people who willingly went into the Shadow world to see what the world of the Grimm was like…but none of them returned."_

 _Yang frowned, thinking about it._

" _I don't like the idea of fighting against an enemy that we don't know anything about."_

 _The young man chuckled._

" _We aren't exactly blind either," he said, "the Clans have developed ways of fighting against the Grimm like the Coating technique Weiss taught you and your sister…we do know that the Grimm only attack humans and that they are drawn in by negatives emotions."_

 _Yang gave him a glance._

" _Negative emotions?" she repeated._

 _The young man let out a soft sigh._

" _Hatred, Greed, Vengeance, jealousy, murder," he listed off, "the more violent the emotion, the more Grimm that are drawn toward them. In wars, those feelings are intensified as death and destruction continued to rise…and in those instances, the Leviathan appears."_

 _Yang frowned._

" _Do you think our fighting against the White Fang brought the one we faced?"_

 _The young man shook his head._

" _No," he said, "Your battles wouldn't have drawn a Leviathan…it could either be bad luck or coincidence that one of them actually showed up. Since we know so little about them due to the rarity of their appearances, that's all I can say on the matter."_

 _End of Flashback_

Yang landed down upon the ground in a crouch as she reached her home. The blonde young woman looked up toward the house in front of her. She made her way toward the home when something out of the corner of her eyes drew her attention.

Seating there upon the wall of the other house was a black cat.

The girl stared at the cat and the cat stared right back. Yang stared down on herself noticing that she was still in her Huntress outfit meaning that the cat wouldn't be able to see her…at least, she thinks that she won't be able to see her. All she knew that she was invisible to real people but she didn't know if it was the same thing for animals…

Yang looked up toward where the cat was and noticed that the animal was gone.

 _Strange, I could have sworn I saw that cat somewhere before,_ she thought frowning to herself.

"Hey Yang," Ruby called out from the front door, "Are you going to come and eat or what?"

The blonde turned her attention toward Ruby, "Yeah, I'm coming."

Pushing the cat out of her mind, Yang walked home.

* * *

 **A few days later…**

"Oh thank God," Ruby yelled out.

It was the final day of the tests and the young girl was completely happy for it. Never before that she had studied this much before. Walking beside her was Weiss Schnee, a light frown upon her face.

"Don't be dramatic," she said, "This test was barely something to sweat at."

"Say the girl that seems to have photographic memory," Ruby said.

"I just remember the essentials," Weiss told her.

"But it all seems to be important Weiss," Ruby told her, "I feel like my brain was about to explode the entire time I was studying and then during the test, I had a hard time trying to remember what I studied for…"

Weiss placed a hand upon her shoulder drawing Ruby's attention toward her.

"Just keep your focus and try to not think too much," she said, "That's the reason you keep stressing yourself out."

"Hey guys,"

Yang waved at them and she had the other three with her. Nora and Ren were talking about something and Jaune looked like he was walking toward his own funeral.

"I see someone was in the same boat as me," Ruby said.

"It was a nightmare this test," Jaune said, "I'm glad that this is over. Now I can actually enjoy the week-end now…hey guys, why don't we plan something over the week-end?"

"Like what?" Yang asked, "A day at the beach or something?"

"That sound like a great idea," Jaune said, "What do you say?"

"It does sound fun," Ren said with a light smile.

"Yay, I'm going to go look for sharks when we get there," Nora yelled, "and we can scare people like they did in that movie we saw the other night Ren."

The young man let out a sigh, "I…really doubt something like that will be possible."

Ruby chuckled.

"Going to the beach?" she said, "Is there even a beach in Vale?"

"Yeah," Jaune told her, "They call it the Forever Fall Beach. It's only a thirty minute drive from the city itself. I went there myself when I was young…the best fun I ever had."

"Forever Fall Beach?" Yang said, "That's the same name as the Forest that's around Vale."

"Well it's because the beach is older than Vale itself," Weiss spoke out, "This entire area was known as Forever Fall. It's after the birth of the city that it was changed to Vale."

"Leave it to the Princess to tell you the history of her kingdom," Yang teased.

"Shut it," Weiss snapped, "And I am not a princess you brute."

"C'mon Weiss, you got a butler, a manor and more money than The Divine Mother," Yang told her "If that doesn't scream Princess, I don't know what will."

Weiss simply rolled her eyes at the blonde as she walked off, "If you're in such a good mood, then I can assume that you've done well in your exams?"

"Exams…Exhams…," Yang said waving her hand in a yeah-yeah motion, "It was a piece of cake."

Weiss gave her a stare, "You didn't sleep through it did you?"

Yang laughed.

"Oh you made a joke," she said, "I didn't know you had it in you Princess."

When she noticed that Weiss wasn't laughing, she stopped, "Oh… _you were serious_?"

Ruby tapped Weiss on the shoulder.

"Unlike me, Yang is actually quite the student," she said, "In our old school she was the top student in her class?"

"Really?" Jaune said shocked.

"Yep," Yang smiled, "I've got beauty and brains…I'm the ideal kind of girl that guys wants to have in their arms."

The group continued to talk to each other until they had to say goodbye to Jaune and the others as their road split and now Weiss was walking with both Ruby and Yang with her.

"You know…I'm surprised you decided to walk with us," Yang told her giving the girl a glance, "You usually had Sebastian drive you everywhere?"

Weiss stayed silent.

"I didn't have you two to keep me company now did I?" she said giving them a sideway glance.

"Aw," Ruby said jumping upon Weiss's back.

"Hey, get off you dunce," Weiss yelled.

Yang simply laughed at them as Weiss removed Ruby from her back. The white haired girl was once again scolding Ruby, "What's going inside your mind to jump upon my back like that? You could have make us fall down and I don't want to kiss the asphalt right now…"

But Weiss was suddenly cut off by a sudden high pressure of Aura. The very air around the three girls had started to shake at the amount of power that was being unleashed. Ruby could feel something in her chest tremble at the sheer amount of power she was sensing. Yang on her side had become pale with shock at the sudden rise in power that had fallen over Vale.

"W…What the hell…?" she whispered.

"An Aura…this is a powerful Aura…," Ruby said, "Is it the White Fang again?"

Weiss wasn't saying anything as she stood there. The girl was unmoving from where she stood, the wind blowing gently past her hair. Then suddenly in front of them, the young man with the hat appeared there.

* * *

Weiss looked up toward him.

 _Just in time,_ she thought.

She could feel the powerful Aura that was causing the sky above to become cloudy. She recognizes that Aura quite well, after all, it was something that she had become familiar with back when she lived with her family.

 _So…they had finally come,_ she thought.

Noir gave her a glance and Weiss gave him a small nod. The man walked past her and approached the two girls that were with her.

"Sorry you two," he said, "But I am going to need you to come with me."

"What?" Ruby said, "Why? Is it because of that Aura?"

"Just what is going on?" Yang asked.

Weiss gave them a backward glance, "Take them as far away from Vale as you can."

Ruby glanced at her, and she could see the confusion that was growing upon the young girl's face.

"Weiss…what…?"

"Sorry," Weiss whispered to her.

" **Dust Level 20, Displacement,"** Noir said.

The trio was instantly engulfed into the black mass before they were gone. Weiss could feel her breath leaving her in a sigh now that they were gone from here. She didn't want Ruby nor Yang anywhere near her family if she couldn't help it…

And then the presence that was unleashing that entire powerful Aura which had drawn their attention was there in front of her. The white haired girl looked up toward the air in front of her and she standing there with her white robes dancing in the wind and her blue sash wrapped around her waist. Her white hair was dancing in the wind as well. The face looked remarkably similar to her owns but it still had some differences in them like the nose was slightly bigger and the lips were also fuller. The two blue eyes, however, were the exact same shades as her owns.

Weiss knew who it was.

"Hello there," the woman spoke out, "It's been quite a while."

"Indeed it has," she answered, her voice cold and emotionless, " _Winter_."

 **A face from Weiss's family appear in Vale...what history lies between the two?**

 **Next Time:** The White Clan.

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	28. The White Clan

**Hey guys, here is the next update in this story.**

 **Enjoy the read.**

 **Chapter Cover:** Winter dressed in her White Clan robes upon her form.

Chapter Twenty-Eight

The White Clan

Weiss stared at the floating form above her, her eyes narrowing lightly at her. Despite it being five years ago since she had seen her, Winter doesn't look like she changed at all. The young woman was lowering herself down toward the ground until she was standing right in front of her.

Winter was taller than her by a few inches thought. The last time Weiss had met her, she remembered Winter being a lot taller than that. Weiss knew that she had grown during those past five years since she had turned away from her Family.

"Strange," Winter said, "I could have sworn I felt some different Aura with you…and yet, here I am, finding you alone."

The blue eyes met her own.

"Did you send them away?" she asked.

"Why are you in Vale Winter?" Weiss asked, not taking the bait her sister had set out.

Winter let out a soft chuckle.

"Straight to business as usual," she said, her fingers fingering the handle of blade that was at her side, "Oh…you know how long it has been since we last seen each other right? I was worried about you?"

Weiss frowned even more.

"You really expect me to believe that you've come all this way from Atlas because you were worried about me?" she scoffed, "That's a strange thing to say considering that I haven't seen you at all for the past five years."

Winter looked at her.

" _Are you calling me a liar_?"

Weiss stayed silent again. Winter's voice had became softer but Weiss can also feel that the level of danger around the older girl become even more prominent. A tense moment passed between the duo as they stared at each other, a soft wind blowing through the area they were standing in. But then, a small smile appeared upon Winter's face.

"Well, I don't blame your uneasiness at me being here at all," she said, "After what had happened five years ago with…"

Ice started to appear upon the ground as the air around the two become suddenly chillier than the coldest winter Vale had ever experienced. Weiss's face betrayed nothing of the sudden rage that was bubbling inside her heart as she stared at the girl across her. Winter must have noticed it for her smile seems to widen at the sight of the ice that was slowly appearing upon the ground and the trees around them.

"Struck a nerve I see," she said, "But you might want to control your Aura…if you don't want your head to lob off your shoulder."

All around them, figures dressed in white Armors had appeared. They were all wearing helmets upon their heads as their large broad swords were all aimed straight toward Weiss's form as she glanced around her. She should have expected to see them here.

"The White Knights," she said.

"I advise you to lower your Aura Weiss," Winter said simply, "This is no way a convicted criminal to react to her captors."

Weiss looked at her.

 _So is this what I am now?_ She thought, _A convict?_

"I'm a convict now?" she said, "I'm already serving my time in exile here in Vale…what else am I convicted with?"

Winter walked forward.

"I really don't know nor care," she said, in a soft tone, "My orders are to bring you in…if you resist you will be killed here on the spot, thought I am completely sure that Lord Ezekiel will shed no tears at your death…after all, you own your life to him."

Weiss lowered her head at Winter's words.

"I…I understand," she said softly.

"Good," Winter smirked.

She turned away from her and then as she walked a Doorway appeared in front of her. It was White with the Schnee Family symbol upon it. The Doorway opened itself and Weiss saw the White Knight positioning themselves around her as an escort. Weiss walked forward toward the Doorway that will take her back to Atlas…to her father…

She felt a shudder run through her body as the thought of the man but a spark of a familiar Aura drew her attention to the side. Seating there, upon a nearby wall was a black cat with golden eyes. Weiss stared at it for a few moments before she realized where she had seen those golden eyes before…

 _The Faunus girl…Blake,_ she thought.

The golden eyes observed her and she could see the question within them as they stared at her but Weiss simply turned away from it and focused her attention upon the Doorway in front of her.

 _So I was right,_ she thought, _I did sense your Aura around Vale these past few days…I wonder why you were still here Blake? Did you care about my sake after everything that you did? Or is it because of what Noir had told you?_

Weiss didn't know why, but seeing the Blake there, watching over her like this…it causes a small smile to grow upon her lips despite how much her inside was twisting.

Then she stepped through the Doorway along with her escort leaving Vale behind…

* * *

When Blake had sensed the powerful Aura arrive in Vale. She had instantly thought that it was the White Fang again but when she sensed for it, she realized that it wasn't them. She was curious about what it could be so she headed straight toward where she had felt the powerful Auras and she realized that she could also feel Weiss's as well…

 _Is there going to be another battle?_

Upon her arrival however, Blake saw that it wasn't a fight. She could feel her eyes widening at the sight of the White Knights that encircled Weiss, with all of their weapons poised to attack the said girl. There was another there as well, but she was wearing the White robes of the White Clan and upon the back of the robes was the symbol of the Schnee family.

 _Just what is going on between them?_

She had heard them talk but she didn't understand anything of what was happening. This only creates more questions as to why the Schnee was treating Weiss this way. Weiss was one of their own right? She was a member of the Schnee by blood. She was curious as to what could have happened to cause this…strange atmosphere she had stepped into.

Then as she was being escorted away, Weiss's eyes found her.

Blake found herself frozen in her spot as those blue eyes found her golden ones again. She can see the glint that appeared within their depths meaning that Weiss had recognized her and then, sooner or later she was going to signal the White Knights around her for her capture…

But to Blake's immense surprise, Weiss didn't do any of that. She simply turned away from her and Blake thought she had seen a trace of a smile on the white haired girl's lips before she disappeared through the Doorway which disappeared as soon as they last White Knight member disappeared.

Blake stayed there as she observed the spot where the Doorway had disappeared from.

 _Just what the hell is going on here?_

* * *

 **Somewhere…meanwhile**

Both Ruby and Yang were thrown down upon the ground violently. The said girl let out a groan in pain at where she had landed before glancing around herself. She can see tall trees all around her as she got back to her feet and she can hear Yang groaning as well.

"I hate…this damn thing," the blonde grumbled, "Just where in the heck are we?"

"Somewhere outside Vacuo," the young man told them.

Ruby glanced at him.

He was seating down upon the ground across them. For once, he wasn't wearing his hat upon his head and Ruby can see the feathers that were upon his head. It was like they were mixed with his real hair and it was a strange sight to witness it. She had known that the young man was Faunus but to actually see it was pretty cool.

Yang gave him an annoyed glance.

"You traveled us halfway across the World?" she snapped.

"I had to," the young man told them, "With that Aura in the city, I had to get the two of you as far away from Vale as possible."

"That Aura…," Ruby said, "You mean the one we sensed? Why didn't you bring Weiss with us? You've left her to deal with it all by herself."

The young man's dark eyes stared at her.

"It was what Weiss ordered me to do the moment they've arrived here in Vale," he said.

The two girls stared at him. Ruby can feel shock coursing through her at the revelation. She couldn't understand anything of what was going on right now. They were all simply enjoying a nice day and were planning for a trip. Just why did that peaceful afternoon turned out like this.

"Weiss didn't want any of you in Vale when her family had come for her," the young man told them, "So she ordered me to take you as far from the city as possible."

"Her family?" Yang repeated, "That large Aura we felt, it was someone from that Weiss knew?"

"Exactly," the young man said with a light nod.

Ruby looked down.

"Just what is going on?" Yang asked, "Why would Weiss want us out of the city at all?"

The young man stared at them.

"What happened with the White Fang had probably already made it's way back to the remaining Clans of Remnant," he said, "Not only that, a Leviathan was sighted during the crisis as well. Weiss knew that it was only a matter of time before her family got involved. About the two of you, you are the members of a Dead Clan, and despite the Alliance that had been made between the White Clan and yours when the Rose Dragon Clan was in its prime, Weiss probably thought it would be dangerous for the world to know that you exist, after all, your Clan had it's fair share of enemies."

Ruby frowned lightly.

"So…she did all of that…to protect us?" she said softly.

"Exactly."

Yang ran a hand through her blonde hair.

"Couldn't she have just talked to us about it?" she said, "I mean, seriously…I thought the Princess actually trusted us?"

Ruby was thinking along the same thing.

Ever since the battle with the Faunus had ended, and Weiss had decided to come back to school with them, Ruby had believed that everything was going to be alright. She had finally becomes friend with Weiss and the girl had started to open up to them, and Weiss had become a part of the gang, but it seems that things aren't to be wrapped up as well as the end of a fairy tale story.

 _Weiss,_ she thought feeling her heart clench at the thought of the white haired girl.

"How long are we going to stay here?" Ruby asked.

The young man placed a hand upon the ground in front of him.

"We'll have to wait an hour or two," he told her, "Don't worry about it."

Ruby nodded at him before taking a seat down on the ground. Yang did the same as the two of them stared at the young man across them. She could see the thoughtful look upon his face as he seated there, and Ruby realized that he was probably worried about Weiss as well but he followed Weiss's order and helped them instead.

"What's your name really?"

She glanced at Yang at the question when she realized that she didn't know the young man's name either. She looked up at him and the young man gave them a light smile.

"We never actually got introduced to each other yet have we?" he said, "Well considering our situation, I guess it's better we know each other. Well, my name is Noir."

"Noir?" Yang said.

"Noir," the young man, Noir repeated with a small smile.

"What do you know about the White Clan?" Ruby asked him.

Noir let out a sigh.

"Well, to the world, they are known as one of the most powerful Clan currently," he told them, "They have a large amount of Huntresses and Huntsman. They are also part of the Seven Clan Society, which is an Order that joined the Clans together into a large military force."

"A military force?" Ruby repeated.

"Yes," Noir told them, "Despite some Clans having alliances with another, the threat of war in between them is very real and some thoughts that if the Leaders of the Clans must decide together what should be done about the state of the World, and how they should proceed with the trials of convicted criminals and such."

A light frown appears upon Ruby's face.

"So you didn't know anything about Weiss's relationship with her Family?"

"Sorry, but Weiss didn't speak of it to me," he said, "But, I can say that something terrible had happened to Weiss five years ago."

"Sebastian might know," Ruby said.

"Oh, I'm sure he knows about it," Noir said, "But he is keeping his silence. Every time I tried to talk to Weiss about it, she shut me out….She is carrying some heavy burdens upon her shoulders. Whatever happened five years ago, it's probably the reason why Weiss doesn't want either of you to get involved with the White Clan."

* * *

Weiss stepped out of the Doorway, the light of the portal disappearing from her sight. In front of her was extended a large flat lawn that extended as far as the eye could see but the most amazing sight was the large castle that stood in the distance. It was an enormous sight, towering toward the cloudy sky seemingly shimmering like a white mirage in the distance.

Despite the amazing view in front of the girl, all Weiss could feel as she stared at the large castle in front of her was a tightening of her chest…and fear.

Winter who was standing a little farther in front of her, glanced back toward them.

"Let's go," she said, "Lord Ezekiel is waiting for her return."

 **Weiss had been brought back to her Home...as darkness stirs in the horizons...**

 **Next Time:** White Castle

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	29. White Castle

**Hey guys, here is the next update for GRIMM STORIES.**

 **Enjoy the read.**

 **Chapter Cover:** Winter seating alone and reading a book.

Chapter Twenty-Nine

White Castle

Weiss moved through the hallway of the building. The White Knights were walking with her but the girl was silent as she moved through the hallway. She remembers clearly the times when she was younger and she and her mother used to walk these very halls with the woman and sometimes her father used to join them…but the man had always been busy running the Clan so it wasn't usual for her to see him a lot.

During those times, Weiss felt love for her family but now, as she walked with the White Knights that were probably leading her toward gods known where. The young woman looked up when they reached a large area.

She can see the numerous statues around them as she glanced at the place she had been guided in.

"We're here," Winter spoke out.

They had reached a large double door which towered above her. Weiss know where this area was and she knew that it was the place where the Council held their meetings. So she was going to be meeting the Council just like that and she could feel her fist tightening as her emotions of anger coursed through her again. The memories of what happened within those chambers to her caused the girl to feel her anger mixed with the fear of being back in that place again.

The White Knights all turned away from her leaving the white haired girl along with her older sister. Winter then turned toward her.

"Hands join together," she said.

Weiss did as she asked.

" **White Dust, Restrain."**

A white light appeared around Weiss's hand completely binding her hand and she can feel that her Aura had been restrained as well. She gave the older girl a glance.

"This is really necessary?" she asked.

"It's how it had always been," Winter answered, "You should know that…considering the last time you went in there."

Weiss scowled at her.

"You don't need to remind me," she growled.

Winter simply scoffed before pushing the large door open. With a groaning sound, the large doors opened giving way toward the darkened area inside. Weiss took a deep breath before walking forward into the abyss, her footsteps the only sound she could hear and when the door behind her closed, a light came from above, lighting toward the center of the room.

It was a smooth surface in front of her as well a chair had been placed there. She can see the chains that were upon the ground but they weren't active. She made her way forward until she had reached the side of the chair.

"Sit down," a voice spoke out.

Weiss looked up toward where the voice had come from and found the three figure seating upon a level just above her. She could see the three members of the White Council seating above her and on a level even higher she recognizes the figure of her Father, Lord Ezekiel, the _White Lord_ as they called him.

Weiss took a seat down upon the chair, her hand still bound by the White Dust spell. She seated upon the chair, straight and dignified just as she was brought up to be.

"Weiss Schnee," one of the Council member spoke out, "You have been brought here in front of the White Council for a hearing about the White Fang attack that took place seventeen days ago. Do you swear to answer all our questions truthfully?"

Weiss looked down at the voice that had spoken to her.

 _They shouldn't know about Ruby and Yang,_ she thought, _And I doubt they will care much for Noir…considering what he is…_

She looked up toward the White Council above her.

"I swear," she said.

"Good," other Councilmen spoke, "Then I declare this hearing for Weiss Schnee former member and daughter of the White Lord starting immediately."

Weiss glanced down at her hand.

"What can you tell us of the attack?" a voice spoke out.

Weiss spoke clearly of everything that happened since the time she was attacked to what had happened taking care of not mentioning anything about Ruby or Yang or anything that could be lead to the two girls.

When she was done speaking, Weiss could hear them speaking about it and muttering in between them but her eyes found themselves drawn toward the figure on the higher level above the White Council. Her father had stayed silent so far something that was making her squirm in her seat. She just know that the man had something planned in his mind.

"Weiss Schnee," one of the Councilmen spoke out, "There is a bit of information that said that you weren't the one to close the Doorway of the Dark World."

"No I was not," Weiss said, "I had one of my…companion take charge to actually doing it. He is much skilled in Dust Magic then I was."

"What Clan is he part of?" another asked.

"I don't pry into what he doesn't wish to speak of," Weiss answered calmly, "But despite that, I don't believe that he belongs to any Clan, and since he had decided to make Vale his home, I had found no problem with it."

"There is a report also that said that he is a Faunus?" a member spoke out.

"I am aware," Weiss answered simply, "He may be one, but he had never given me any reason to suspect that he was associated to the White Fang."

"I see that something hasn't changed despite everything," a new voice spoke out.

Weiss's eyes instantly went up straight toward her Father's imposing figure. The man was still seating in the shadow but Weiss could make out the white hair that was cascading upon his shoulders, the way he was seating with his head upon his fist and the cold blue eyes that were so much like her own that were staring down at her.

"You're quite impolite meeting your Lord's eyes while you're on Trial," he spoke.

Weiss instantly looked down from his gaze. She couldn't believe that she had made an error like this. It was considered quite impolite to actually meet the man's eyes when not given permission and that was probably going to cost her a lot.

"Tell me Exiled," the man continued, "Did you learn anything of the White Fang's forces based on that attack that had been done in Vale?"

"Forgive me my Lord," Weiss said with her head still bowed down, "But the White Fang had send only a small team after me…not their entire armed forces."

"A small force you said?" he continued, "And you want me to believe that within your injured state that you managed to fight and defeat members of the White Fang along with your pet friend?"

Weiss stayed silent for a few moments. She grits her teeth at the questions. It was bait, that much she knew and she didn't know how to answer this one without revealing the existence of both Ruby and Yang to this man and that was the one thing she had wanted to avoid, so she stayed silent.

"Not saying anything I see," the man said, "Then I presume that you also going to stay quiet about the two Huntresses that operated in Vale during the time of your recovery?"

Weiss felt her heart freeze.

"There is also a report from the Warrior Clan about these two Huntresses that were also present during the battle against the White Fang…something that you _fail_ to mention to us during your description of the events?"

 _He knew,_ Weiss thought, _That damn bastard…he knew all along about Ruby and Yang…I should have realized that he'll get a report from the Warrior Clan…damn it…_

"Lying when you have sworn to tell the truth is a very serious offense in this Court, Exiled,and "the man continued," One that could lead to some _very unpleasant things."_

A flash of memories surged in the forefront in Weiss's mind as the girl feel her entire body freezing completely at them. Her back stung a little at the notions of it.

"Then you must also be the one who sold the information about the yearly Family gathering that we have," the man continued, "Something that is known only by the one who shares my blood."

Weiss looked up at him confused.

"What?" she said, "What are you talking about?"

"A few days before the attack on Vale," a Councilmen spoke out, "Your Family was attacked by the White Fang during one of their family trip at a location that only the Schnee family known. We interrogated a member that we have captured and they revealed that you were the one who gave them the information to attack them."

Weiss can feel here eyes grow wide in shock.

"That's impossible," she said, "I was attacked by the White Fang and spend the past few weeks lying in a bed getting my strength back…"

"And we also received some more information from that member of your scheming," a Councilmember spoke out, "The attack on Vale was said to be a set-up so that you could prove your innocence…that the entire attack was orchestrated by you."

Weiss couldn't believe what she was hearing.

 _But that's impossible,_ she thought, _I haven't done any of those things…I have been training Ruby and Yang for these past month…there is just no way…_

"I…I didn't," she cried, "I haven't done any of these things…."

"You haven't been honest the moment you stepped through this door," one of the Council member yelled out, "Don't expect us to start believing you now."

"To think that in your exile you would fall this low," another member said.

"You will be punished for this treason Weiss Schnee," the third member spoke out, "along with all of the people that were part of your schemes."

"Yes," the first Council member said, "Those two Huntresses as well as the animal. He is probably her liaison to the White Fang."

Weiss can feel her eyes widening at the thoughts.

 _Yang…Ruby…Noir…No…Not them…._

"Leave them alone," she yelled, "They didn't have anything to do with that."

She stood up in front of them.

"Protecting the ones that are working with your traitorous self," one of the Council members said, "They will all be deal with immediately."

"Lord Schnee?" the second Councilmen said.

Weiss noticed her father standing up.

"Then so be it," he said, "The Huntresses and that animal is to be hunted down and killed immediately. The squad that will take care of this will be lead by Winter…"

The young woman stared at them, her eyes wide with shock.

 _No…not like this,_ she thought, _They're innocent of all of this. They only became Huntress because they wanted to protect their family…I will not let them die like this…not…_

Weiss tightened her hands.

 _This will be a gamble…but, if it's going to keep them from harm's way…_

"I invoke Law 55," Weiss yelled out.

The entire room fell silent as they all stared down at the girl that seated in the chair. It was a shocking silence as Weiss stared up toward her Father whose back was the only thing that she could still see. The man had been leaving the room to carry out the order to kill both Ruby and Yang…

"L…Law 55?"

"You dare make such a request to the White Lord?" one of the Council men said.

Weiss stood firm.

"Even prisoners of the White Clan have their right," she said, "If by ever the prisoner is a Huntsman or Huntress, they have the right to challenge the Leader of the White Clan in combat for their freedom into a battle of Honor."

She saw her Father turn toward her.

"So, White Lord," she continued, "I challenge you to a Battle for my freedom as well as the freedom of the people who were with me during the White Fang attack."

The silence within the room was heavy and could be cut with a knife. The man stared at her silently from where he stood. Weiss knew in all of the history of the White Clan, only two people ever chose to act upon that Law before so it wasn't an unknown. She knew that her Father was aware of that once the challenge had been issued, by Clan Laws, he can't refuse for every action of a member of the clan whether it was the highest positions or the lowest servant, is reflected upon the Clan as a whole.

If he refused, then their honor will be tainted and it will bring shame to the clan itself.

 _Something I know that he will want to avoid at any cost,_ Weiss thought, staring at him, _Now you're the one backed into a corner Father…_

"If you are that determined," her Father's voice spoke out a soft timbre but filled with power, "Then I will grant you your request, Exiled One. Our battle will take place tomorrow at noon."

Weiss lowered her eyes down.

"I am humble by your acceptance my Lord," she said.

Footsteps echoed above and then there was the sound of a door closing. That was her father leaving the room, Weiss was sure of it. She then looked up toward the members of the White Council.

"You will be taken to the cell where you will await the summons to your Battle," the first Councilmember said.

"Weiss Schnee, in accordance to this Law your companions will not be hunted down and killed," the second one said, "If you assume victory in this confrontation against the White Lord, you will be granted your freedom from your imprisonment and all charges will be dropped."

"If you fail," the third one said, "You will be made into a scapegoat for all the crimes you were accused off and be executed by the White Clan's _Holy Star."_

Weiss lowered her head.

"I accept these terms," she said.

"Then the White Council consider this matter done with," a member said, tapping the siege in front of him with his small wooden hammer, "Take the prisoner away."

Two White Knights appeared on either side of the girl and Weiss stood up from where she was seating down before following them out of the courtroom. She was once again outside of the room and then found that the room beyond was empty. Winter must have left as soon as she had entered inside, Weiss realized. The white haired girl then was led down into the dungeons and a cell door opened.

She entered inside noticing the small bed at the corner and a small chair in the middle of the room. The door behind her was close shut and as soon as it did so, the bind that was around her hands disappeared.

 _So an Anti-Aura room,_ she thought, _It wasn't like I was planning to escape anyway…after what I said back there…_

She made her way toward the small bed and took a seat upon it. Today had been a trying afternoon for her and to think this morning, she had been enjoying the company of Ruby and Yang along with Jaune and the rest of the guys…

 _Just what was going on in that meeting?_ She thought, _The accusation against me…that's completely insane. The one thing I have done this past month is train Ruby and Yang at becoming Huntresses and then we were attacked by the White Fang…but…_

Weiss frowned.

 _From the information that Father told me, a Faunus that was caught some weeks ago told them that I was the one who gave them the information to take him out…and they mentioned that the White Fang attack on Vale was part of my plan…this is just…_

The white haired girl stared at the small bared window that was on the wall on her left.

 _Then since I know that I am not responsible, then who?_ She thought, _Who managed to do something like this and pin all of this on me?_

Weiss didn't know who was responsible for it, and it scared her more than anything else going on right now.

 **Weiss faces execution...**

 **Next Time:** The Past

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	30. The Past

**Hey guys, here is the next update in this story. Hope you have enjoyed the read so far. I know that Volume 3 had come out for the show but i won't change the characters for this reason. I already had the plan for this fic even before that came out so yeah.**

 **Anyway, here is the next chapter and enjoy the read.**

 **Chapter Cover:** Yang with her Soul Weapon activated as flames danced around her body...

Chapter Thirty

The Past

"Alright, it's been an hour, let's go back."

Ruby looked up toward the young man across her. Ruby instantly got back upon her feet glad to be going back. The past hour had seemingly crawled for her, as her worry for Weiss grew. She couldn't believe what Weiss had done earlier today and the girl didn't even try to talk to it to them.

She simply decided to let them in the dark. While Noir had been the one to actually tell them the reason Weiss did these things, she still feel the girl should have trusted them, after all, Weiss was their friends.

"Let's get back," Yang said, "We were supposed to be home an hour ago. Uncle Qrow is going to worry."

"Yeah," Ruby said softly.

Noir took hold of both of their hands and then the black thing took hold of her body and then they were in Vale. The city didn't look any different and Noir was glancing around himself probably sensing for that powerful Aura they had sensed when they were with the girl merely an hour ago.

But Ruby couldn't sense anything anymore unlike the first time it appeared and she also realized she couldn't sense Weiss's Aura either.

"Weiss Aura is missing as well," Ruby said.

"They did come to the city to take her after all," Noir said, "I wouldn't worry much about it Ruby. Weiss had done nothing wrong. She should return in about a few days."

Ruby gave him a glance.

"You don't believe that."

Noir let out a soft sigh.

"I trust Weiss to know what she is doing," he said, "In all that had happened so far, all we can do is trust in her."

"But she doesn't exactly show a lot of trust in us does she?" Yang said.

Noir gave her a glance.

"What would you have done if she told you the truth?" he asked, "Would you want to fight against the White Clan to protect her like you did with the White Fang?"

"WE would want to protect her," Yang, exclaimed, "we wouldn't want her to actually face everything by herself like she did that night she almost died."

A light frown appeared upon his face at her answer.

"You're only saying that because you have no idea how ruthless that Clan really is," he said to them.

From the tone in his voice, Ruby turned his gaze toward the sky above them. It was starting to become pink as the sun was lowering itself in the distance. Soon enough, it will nighttime for them. The young girl was curious about Weiss's past…as to why Weiss had always wanted to avoid talking about her Clan. It made her wonder why no one in the family as to ever came to visit her…why the girl was always alone…

"Noir, can you take me to the Manor?" she asked.

The Faunus looked at her surprised at her request. Yang glanced at her too, also surprised.

"What's you doing that for Ruby?"

"I want to speak with Sebastian," the young girl said, "I want to understand Weiss, and I can't do that without knowing anything of what had happened to her back then. I can't ever hope to understand her without knowing it."

Noir stared at her.

"Are you sure you want to do something like this Ruby?" he asked, "Whatever you're hoping to hear, it might not what you want it to be."

Ruby tightened her hands into fist.

"It doesn't matter," she said, "I have to know."

Noir nodded lightly.

"Very well," he said, "Then we best get going. Are you coming along as well Yang?"

"Yes," The blonde said.

Noir nodded at her and the Trio headed straight for the Manor, quickly moving through the air in their Huntress form. Soon enough, they had reached the large Manor that Weiss called home and entered inside the building.

The house was as silent and desolated as it had always been whenever they visited and Noir glanced around himself searching for Sebastian but he didn't have to look for a long time for the man itself was standing by the window in the living room holding a cup of tea in his hand.

"Sebastian," Ruby said.

The elderly man turned his gaze toward them as they approached him. To Ruby, he looked much older than it seemed and she knew that he must have been aware of the powerful Aura that had appeared in Vale to take Weiss away.

"I have a feeling that I'll be seeing you soon," he told her.

Ruby nodded, "Then you know about Weiss…?"

Sebastian returned his gaze toward the window in front of him.

"I had recognize the Aura that came to take Lady Schnee away," He said, a light somber tone in his voice, "Having served Lady Schnee for many years…I have come to recognize it quite well…despite it had been more powerful than I remembered."

Ruby was surprised.

"You…You actually recognized it?" Yang asked, "Who's was it?"

"Weiss's older sister," Sebastian said, "Winter Schnee."

Ruby could feel her heart jump in her chest at this. _Weiss has an older sister_?

"So it was her," Noir said simply, "I thought that the Aura was familiar in a way…I hadn't expected it to actually be Winter."

"You know who she is?" Ruby asked him.

Noir nodded.

"Winter Schnee," he said, "The First Daughter of the White Lord, Commander of the Huntsman Unit of the White Clan."

"Commander?"

"Think of it as the position of the strongest in the White Clan just beneath the title of Master…which is held by the Head of the White Clan itself, Ezekiel Schnee, Weiss's father. There are three form of power within the Clans. There is the Master, Commander and then Captain. Those three levels are the forces that lead a Clan when there is a battle."

Ruby stayed silent as she thought about it. So they are even more powerful Huntresses out there. No wonder Winter's Aura felt so powerful when she first appeared. She was even stronger than both her and Yang by miles.

 _Weiss knew we wouldn't stand a chance against them,_ she thought, _That's got to be the reason why she had Noir take us away from the city when she first appeared._

"Then you know what happened to Weiss?" Ruby said staring at the man in front of her, "Why she is staying here instead of being with her Family?"

Sebastian gave her a glance but he didn't say anything.

"I just want to understand her," she said, "She is always so…closed off about everything. I thought that she had become my friend but after what happened earlier today, I just realized that I don't know anything about Weiss…I don't know anything about what kind of person she was when she was younger and she still refused to talk about it…please…I just want to know…"

Sebastian looked at her for a few moments before letting out sigh.

"If we are to talk about this…how about we do it over some tea?" he asked.

Ruby nodded and a few minutes later, they were all seating inside the main lounge with their cup of tea in hands. Ruby and Yang were seating together and Noir was seating by himself. Sebastian took a seat down upon the chair across them as he stared down toward the cup of tea he was holding.

"I will tell you now," he said looking up toward the girls in front of him, "Back to five years ago…the day that the Tragedy took place. I haven't thought about it for a long time now, but I can still remember every moments of it…"

He took a sip.

"But that begins even longer before that," he said, "It begins the day Lady Schnee mother's died…"

Ruby and Yang were staring at him…

"She died…?"

"She was murdered by the White Fang…while she was out shopping with her daughter when it happened…"

 _Flashback_

 _Six Year old Weiss was staring at the clothes in front of her with a look of wonder upon her young face. The young girl was dressed in a white outfit with dark outlines upon it. Her hair was falling down upon her shoulder as she stared at the clothes in front of her._

" _See something you like Weiss?"_

 _The young girl turned her attention toward her mother. Neige Schnee was a beautiful woman with long dark brownish hair and kind brown eyes. She was dressed in a beautiful dress and a long black cloak upon her body. It was quite a cold winter day after all and Weiss had a small smile upon her face as she looked up at her._

" _Mommy, I want this for my birthday," she yelled out excitedly._

" _My, my," Neige smiled, "Already was planning to be the belle of the ball treasure?"_

" _Of course," Weiss said, "I'll be the most beautiful one here and everyone will know how the Schnee does things."_

 _Neige gave her a small smile._

" _Oh I'm sure you'll be able to," he said, "Your father always has taste for the dramatic."_

 _Weiss took hold of the older woman's hand as they walked through the street together. A small smile worked its way upon her lips as she stared down at Weiss before turning her gaze toward the man beside them._

" _What do you say Sebastian?" she asked, "My little Snow Angel is going to be quite a looker in this dress isn't she?"_

" _I do believe so Lady Schnee," a much younger looking Sebastian answered._

" _Then we'll get it," Neige said, "Weiss will have to look her best, after all, it will soon be her birthday."_

 _They brought the clothes for the little girl and Weiss was happily dancing around knowing that it was what she is going to wear for her big day. Neige observed the girl with a fond look on her features as she stared at the girl._

" _We best head back soon," Sebastian told her, "Miss Schnee's lessons are going to start soon."_

 _Neige gave him a smile before turning toward the girl._

" _Hey Weiss, c'mon," she said, "Your Huntress lessons are going to start soon."_

 _Weiss pouted._

" _I don't wanna," she said, "I hate them."_

" _Now now Weiss," Neige told her, "You have exceptional high amount of Aura in your body for your age…Don't you want to be able to fight and bring honor to the Clan?"_

 _Weiss had a confused look on her face._

" _I just don't understand all that honor stuff," she said, "It's always so…boring."_

 _Neige couldn't help but chuckle at the young child's mentality. Weiss had always enjoyed playing more than her studying despite getting in trouble sometimes with her Father because she was unfocused. Neige understand more knowing Weiss's high Aura…the girl was an unusual case. Most children doesn't even show Aura until they were ten years old and yet, Weiss Aura was already awake and kicking._

" _Worrying again Lady Schnee?" Sebastian asked her._

" _I'm just concerned," Neige told him, "about my child's future…and her Aura. It's quite an unusual high amount of Aura for a child her age and yet…there is no sign of sickness due to her high Aura…there was nothing."_

 _Sebastian observed the young girl in front of him, skipping as she walked before the two adults._

" _Maybe she is one of those rare cases of prodigy," he said._

 _Neige nodded._

" _Maybe," she murmured, "I'm probably worrying over nothing."_

" _It's okay for a mother to worry about her children," Sebastian told her._

 _Neige laughed a little._

" _I guess."_

 _They had reached the corner were the car was waiting for them with the driver standing outside with his back to them._

" _James, we'll head home now," Sebastian spoke to him._

 _Then the driver turned around…revealing his clothes to be completely bloodied and then man fell down upon the ground revealing the Faunus that was standing in front of him. Sebastian eye's widened at the phenomenon. Beside him, Neige let out a gasp of horror at what had just happened and quickly took hold of Weiss's hand stepping away from him._

" _You'll go home," the Faunus said, "In a body bag."_

 _Sebastian instantly moved in position placing both of his hands together gathering his Aura._

" _I'd think that over if I were you," the Faunus said, "You really think we'd come alone?"_

 _Another two approached them from behind all of them armed. He noticed that they had a symbol upon their outfits, a bloodied wolf head with three claw mark across it. He recognized that symbol quite well after all, it was something that he had become familiar with._

" _The White Fang," Sebastian said, "Damn it…of all the time."_

 _Neige tightened her grip upon her daughter, holding Weiss close to her form._

" _I will create an opening for you to escape Lady Schnee," he said, "You need to get out of here immediately."_

" _Sebastian…?" Neige spoke out._

" _It's the two of you they want," Sebastian argued, "If I can distract them long enough…that should give you long enough to escape…"_

 _Neige gave him an uncertain stare but she nodded._

" _ **Dust Level 30, Springing Net."**_

 _A yellow glowing net like substance sprung from his hands and headed straight for the three Faunus that were in front of him and then they were instantly caught in the Dust magic attack._

" _Go now," he yelled._

 _Neige took off with Weiss in tow leaving the man to stand there along with the Three White Fang members that were caught in the net he had casted. Sebastian stared at them as he noticed that the Faunus were all completely relaxed at what he had just done._

" _Did you really expect a Dust spell so weak to actually hold us?" the man said._

 _With a sudden burst of Aura, his Dust magic was broken into pieces causing Sebastian's eyes to widen in shock at what he was seeing. How these men could simply broke through his net like it was nothing…Just how powerful were those White Fang members?_

" _I wont let you harm Lady Schnee," he said, preparing to launch another attack._

 _But a member of the White Fang suddenly glid past him causing Sebastian to blink in surprise before pain surged forward and blood splattered everywhere. The man couldn't believe how fast that member was…He couldn't even see where the attack actually came from._

" _Amateur," the White Fang member said, "The White Clan really believed someone like you will be able to protect them…they really are pathetic. C'mon let's go, that guy isn't going to move any time soon anyway."_

 _With that they left, leaving Sebastian down in a pool of his own blood._

Lad…Lady Schnee…please…be alive…

End of Flashback

Sebastian looked up toward the group in front of him.

"That was my last memory of that day," he said, "When I came to. I was in a hospital. I didn't know how I got there but the doctors told me that a Huntsman had brought me in three days ago…barely alive. I was worried about Neige and Weiss's safety so I asked about them. They told me that Weiss had been admitted to the hospital as well but her mother had died before they had arrived to the hospital…"

He trailed off thinking to himself.

"That single event," he said, "had changed Weiss completely. She was no longer that happy, smiling child but she had completely focused on her training as a Huntress. It was like she had become obsessed at becoming stronger, studying about Aura…She managed to summon her Soul Weapon at eleven years old, the youngest in the entire Clan's history to be able to do something like this before…even Winter only managed to do it when she was older than that."

Sebastian stared at them all.

"At the age of thirteen, Weiss Schnee had become a full fledged Huntress deserving the rank of Captain," she said, "The third strongest position in the White Clan Unit…she was the Prodigy, the Pride of the White Clan…and then, slowly we reached five years ago, three months after Weiss become thirteen…had come the few weeks that will change everything in the girl's life."

 **The past is finally starting to be revealed...**

 **Next Time:** Five Years Ago

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**

 **AN: I know i revealed in EVANGELION FIGHTERS that these two stories are linked by a couple of billions of years in between them. I will start to reveal that after the White Clan Arc is finished after all i want to fully flesh out that arc before i start to drop the hints and showing the connection between the two stories, so i just wanted to tell you that okay.**


	31. Five Years Ago

**Hey guys here is the next update of this fanfic.**

 **Enjoy the read.**

 **Chapter Cover:** A younger Weiss's back looking forward with her white cloak dancing in the wind...

Chapter Thirty-One

Five Years Ago

Clang…Clang…Clang…

The two blades clashed against each other with vicious abandon and forces. The two fighters both of them dressed in similar white robes were both launching at each other as sparks danced each time their weapon made contact with each other. The shorter girl, who had her white hair falling down upon her shoulder, stepped back from the last attack, a look of utter concentration upon her face as she stared at her opponent for a few moments before actually dashing forward.

With a yell, she launched her attack straight at her opponent causing the blades to spark again at their meeting, pushing her opponent a few feet back by the force of the blow she had just send her. The younger girl placed her blade in guard noticing that moment of weakness as her opponent tried to get their footing back so she struck forward like a poisonous snake.

The older girl let out a yell as she was finally thrown back from the latest attack, nursing a wound upon her shoulder as she landed down upon the ground sliding backward.

"Do you yield?" the younger girl asked pointing her blade at her opponent's throat.

She nodded.

"This is the match," a voice called out.

A man dressed in important robe approached them. He also had the white hair of the two girls that were battling against each other and his bleu eyes were like ices as they stared at them. The shorter girl replaced her sword into it's shaft before taking a kneel down.

"Father?" she said.

The older girl did the same.

"You have done well Weiss," Ezekiel spoke out, "Your improvement have been quite astonishing for me and the Council. We are even starting to consider you for the rank of Captain. You not only managed to learn the name of your Soul Weapon, but you also managed to actually to be able to have a perfect control over your Aura."

"I'm honored Father," Thirteen year old Weiss said as she stood back up, "I will bring honor to the Clan if I am given such a rank."

Ezekiel gave her a light nod before turning toward the older girl who was still kneeling down.

"Winter," he said, "You should train harder. As the older sister, I have expected better from you."

"Forgive me Father," Winter spoke, her head bowed, "I will try harder next time."

"Make sure that you will," Ezekiel said before walking out of the room leaving the two girls inside.

Weiss gave her older sister a glance and could see the tightening of the young woman's jaws. Winter was angry that much she could see but Weiss simply turned away from the older girl, after all, it was her fault that she was still weak. Weiss couldn't believe that the said girl had become weaker than her. Winter used to be stronger when they started and yet now, Weiss saw that her sister's strength was too unchallenging for her now.

She made her way through the hallway her eyes finding Sebastian there.

"Training went well I assume," he asked.

Weiss didn't answer him as she made her way past the man.

"Lady Schne…?"

"I thought I told you not to call me that," Weiss snapped giving the man a backward glance, "There is only one Lady Schnee and she is dead because of your incompetence. Go bother someone who actually cares about your input."

Sebastian observed her for a few moments as the girl walked away from him. Even thirteen years old, Weiss had changed quite a lot since her mother died and she blames him for that after all, he was the one who had been with them that day. Watching her now, Sebastian could feel a like a needle was stabbing at his heart. It was close to Weiss's birthday that her mother had passed away and it had been a few days ago now…He chanced a glance toward the window noticing the falling snow from the world outside. The winter season had caused a lot of snowfall this year and it seems that it hadn't stopped.

He worries about the white haired girl.

All Weiss do now is train and train growing herself in strength and power. Sebastian still doesn't know why the young woman had send herself into training. While he may not know the exact reason why Weiss was training so hard, he had an inkling that it had to do something with her mother's death.

 _Whatever your reason Weiss?_ He thought, _Just be careful…_

* * *

The next morning, Weiss found herself walking with her Squad. While the entire White Clan responded to the Captain and the Commander, they split the numerous members of the Huntsman and Huntress into different Squads so that they could send numerous troops to different locations. Depend on how strong the Squad members were, they were assigned some different duties like support Squads, Healing Squads and Advanced Combat Squad and so forth…

With Weiss's skill, she had been added to the Advanced Combat Squad along with some veterans Huntsman. The man that was officially the leader of their squad was named Saturn Heart. He was a large man who wore his blue robes quite well and with the symbol of the Schnee family upon his back. Along with him was a girl by the name of Kaya who was in her twenties and the last member was a young man around twenty something named Cal.

"Alright Squad," Heart said looking at them all, "This will be a B-ranked mission so I will expect all of you to be on guard. This is a Grimm clearing mission so it should be just in our job description. This village is situated near one of the Schnee Family Mines so clearing the Grimm should be top priority, civilians will have to come seconds."

"A mining Village?" Kaya said surprised, "Don't those place have their own guards for things like that?"

Heart nodded.

"They do," he said, "But most of them have fallen victims to the Grimm's Dark Breath. So they had abandoned the village. The few that remained are not enough to actually hold the Grimm's off forever so they had send a request here to us…so we'll do our job, is that clear?"

"Yes sir."

Weiss couldn't help but feel disgust within herself at the thought of the mining Village. She knew that the only things that she will be able to find at a place like that are Faunus. The girl hated Faunus now that they were responsible for her mother's death.

"Will there be a problem Weiss?"

The girl blinked returning her attention toward Heart. The man was giving her a critical glance. Weiss knew that her obvious hatred of Faunus were apparent to him ever since she was first placed in his Squad.

"No sir," she said simply.

The man continues to stare at her for a few more seconds before nodding. He turned away from them and the trio followed after him and then they arrived in front of a Doorway. Weiss followed her team through and sure enough, they were now standing in a large forest. The young girl glanced around herself searching for the darkness of the Grimm in the air around them but she didn't sense anything.

"The village is just beyond those trees," Heart said to them, as the Doorway disappeared behind him.

"Man it's quite a difference from the endless snow at Atlas," Kaya smirked, as she glanced around, "Are we somewhere far from Atlas."

"Pretty far," Heart said, "The snow had not yet reached this far outward. Anyway, let's go."

He disappeared using _Light Steps_ and Weiss followed after him. The girl was completely focused on her mission now, her sense alert for any sign of Grimm as they moved through the trees but they haven't been nothing else.

"Strange," Cal said, "I would have thought we'd be sending Grimm by now."

"You're right," Heart said, "Maybe the attacks have stopped…or maybe they few guards that stayed behind managed to push them back."

"Maybe," Cal said, "But what's about the village that have Grimm drawn toward it?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Heart said, "But here we go."

They had stepped out of the forest and Weiss got a first look at the village. It was small, smaller than she had expected it to be. They were rows of houses in the distance and they all looked rundown at best. It was like the houses could be destroyed by a simple hurricane. Weiss turned her gaze toward the other places noticing the signs of the Grimm attack upon the village such as the black feathers of a Nevermore and of the sign of damages that had been done to nearby cars and building.

"Definitely suffered Grimm's attack that's for sure," Kaya said as they walked forward.

Heart let out a soft hum as they approached the main building of the Village. It was barricaded probably the Village's last stand against the number of Grimm attack they have been forced to endure.

"Hello," Heart asked, "Anyone home?"

The group stood there for a few moments as they stared at the building in front of them. But soon, Weiss could see movements on the second floor and it caused her to place a hand upon the handle of her sword ready to attack if she needs to.

But it was only a man and not only was that, from the two small horns that were growing from his head, the man a Faunus. Weiss can feel her eyes narrow at him.

"Don't attack us please," he said, "We are only the people of the village."

"Are you the one that send in the request?" Heart asked him.

The Faunus shook his head, "No…I'm afraid that was our Mayor…but he died during one of the attacks. We have lost many people and have managed to buried the ones that we could…the rest, were completely devoured by the Grimm."

"They were soldiers stationed there isn't it?" Heart asked, "What happened to them?"

"They all left us behind," the man said sounding angry, "The cowards ran to the mountains and left everyone here to die."

Cal gasped softly, "You mean…that you've been fighting against the Grimm by yourselves for three weeks?"

The Faunus nodded.

"Yes," he said, "We were about four hundred people within this village but now, they are barely forty of us left…each time the Grimm attack, they take many of us with them…"

"I see," Heart said, "Then you should rest easy. My Squad and I will protect this village. I will send word to Atlas of what is going on here and maybe they could send more soldiers to come and protect this place from the Grimm."

Weiss couldn't find it within herself to feel pity for them. When Heart had told them to spread out to the village, she couldn't wait to leave this place behind and head out on her own so that she could hunt down Grimm. The young girl had a hand upon her blade's handle as she walked down the streets with a focused look upon her face.

When she didn't find anything, she decided to report back to Heart. It won't do for her to simply wander around this place. The sun had already started to set behind the trees when she returned with the rest of her Squad. So far, they have been no sign of the Grimm at all during their entire search so Heart had decided to have them position at different places of the village to keep an eye out and to Weiss's chagrin, she had been chosen to guard the large place where the remaining villagers had decided to stay.

So here she was, seating upon the roof of the large Town Hall, with both of her eyes closed. She was meditating to pass the time but also, she had kept her sense outward for the Grimm but she couldn't sense anything…

 _So we're on guard duty now,_ she thought, _Well that's just perfect…I thought we'll be fighting Grimm and go back without staying here…I mean, just what the hell Heart was thinking protecting these animals? They should all just disappear from this planet entirely._

A sound brought Weiss out of her thoughts and without thinking, she drew her sword and slashed at where the noise came from. She heard someone yell out in shock as her eyes found what look like a young man lying down upon his back. He was wearing a white open vest shirt upon his body and jeans. He looked completely shocked at what she had just done…

"What the hell are you doing?" Weiss asked, relaxing a little now sounding more annoyed at the young man.

He had blond hair Weiss realized and also had a blonde tail dancing behind him as he was slowly getting back to his feet.

"Damn that was close," the young man said looking down at his shirt, "A little closer and it could have been my chest that was split into two. You Grimm Slayers really are something."

Weiss glared at him.

"You dunce, what the hell did you think will happen sneaking up on a trained warrior like that?" she asked, "And who the hell are you?"

"Sun," the young man said, "I'm Sun Wukong."

"I didn't ask you for your name," Weiss snapped.

The young man, Sun, scratched his head a little.

"Really?" he said, "But you asked me who I was…I thought that was what you were asking."

Weiss could feel her annoyance growing.

"Leave me alone," she said, "I have better things to do than talk you one of you. I am on duty."

Sun looked at her, a focused look appearing upon his face.

"There is something I have been meaning to ask you Huntress," he said, "Your people…can fight using Aura right? You use that to kill the Grimm, don't you?"

Weiss didn't even turn to face him, "What of it?"

"Teach me how to do the same," Sun asked her.

Weiss turned her head toward him, a look of surprise actually crossing her features.

"What? Why would I teach you?"

Something in Sun's eyes caused Weiss to feel something in her chest. His eyes were not even looking at her, probably thinking of something that happened a while ago.

"I want to learn to kill them," Sun said, "So that I can have my revenge for my parents."

 _Revenge…_ Weiss thought.

Now she understood why the young man's eyes reacted something within her. It was a similar look she wore in her eyes when she decided she had decided to become a Huntress. It was the same eyes she had when she had promised herself that she will have vengeance on the one who killed her mother…

"You'd have a better chance killing yourself," Weiss answered him.

Sun, to her surprise, chuckled at her.

"Probably," he said, "I hate not be able to do anything to help them…maybe I should have just died along with them…"

Weiss stayed silent for the entire night of her vigil over the Hall. Sun had stayed with her much to her displeasure, but the girl simply had decided to ignore him entirely. Despite her silence, Weiss had found herself a little troubled that a Faunus could feel the same way she does about her mother…except that this time, the young man's anger was aimed at the Grimm just as her own anger was aimed at the Faunus…

The strange feeling Weiss realized that she felt within her heart she could feel was pity.

 **Sun Wukong make his first appearance in this fanfic...but younger one as well...**

 **Hope you have enjoyed that update.**

 **Next Time:** Five Years Ago part 2

 **Hope you have enjoyed the read.**

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	32. Five Years Ago part 2

**A shorter chapter than the others but it get the job done.**

 **Hope you enjoy the read.**

 **Chapter Cover:** A young Weiss standing back to back with Sun who had a staff in his hand.

Chapter Thirty Two

Five Years ago 2

Their watch over the small village continued for at least several more days and they have been no Grimm attacks so far. Heart was puzzled at the entire thing but he hadn't ordered them for their return yet. Weiss continued to be the one to watch over the Hall during the night and to her chagrin, the Faunus boy, Sun, had made it a habit to come and join her when she was seating on the roof alone.

Weiss couldn't shake the boy no matter how much she tried. She even was staying at her nastiest to him but the blonde didn't seem to be fazed by her attitude, as the nastier she become, the more persistent he was at her training him to use his Aura.

While she thinks of it, the situation with Sun's revenge filled mind at the Grimm for what they have done to his parents and that was feeling that Weiss understood quite well, but despite that, she wasn't going to teach him how to use Aura no matter how many times he begged for it.

When she brought it up to Heart, the man actually chuckled at her dilemma.

"I thought you were trained for this," he said, "Don't tell me you can't handle a little bit of pressure."

Weiss had a light frown upon her face.

"I can deal with pressure," she said, "I just can't deal with him…"

Heart stared at her for a few moments.

"Tell me," he asked, "Why did you decided to become a Huntress for?"

Weiss stared at him, confused.

"What?" she asked.

"You've been with my team for at least a good six months now," he said, "and during our mission so far, you are quite strong and I am sure that they have been something that is pushing you to be this powerful."

Weiss leaned her head to the side.

"What do you mean?"

"For me," Heart said, "Being a Huntsman is to protect the innocents from the dangers and darkness of the world. I became what I am today to be able to protect it. We are to be a Beacon as an example to the world…although, we are not always like that."

Weiss turned her gaze away from him.

"I become strong…," she said.

"For revenge isn't that right?"

Weiss gave him a stare, completely taken aback. Heart let out a soft sigh.

"So I was right," he said, "Well I don't blame you if you actually decide on it. It's natural to want revenge after losing someone we love."

Weiss looked away from him.

"But what you're doing right now is no different than what the White Fang wishes to accomplish," he said.

Weiss looked at him.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, "The White Fang…they killed my mother. Are you saying that I simply should let them get away with it?"

Heart glanced at the citizen of the villages that his team was tasked to protect.

"Look at these people," he said, "Do you think really think that they're part of that terrorist organization?"

Weiss didn't even need to look to know that answer. These people were just miners that lived peacefully there until the Grimm decided to show up and started killing the citizens.

"Don't blame the actions of a few on a entire species Weiss," Heart told her, "There is more to life than just wanting revenge for what had happened to you…you're still young Weiss, maybe sooner or later, you would learn to start to forgive."

* * *

Heart's words weighted heavily on the young girl's mind for the remainder of the afternoon. She couldn't find it within herself to ever forgive the White Fang for taking her mother away from her and she had trained hard to get where she was at the moment so that she could fight against them whenever they had run into it…Her father had told her what the White Fang had caused to them and their family when she was younger but Weiss had never taken care to listen to them, after all, her mother had been alive then…

If only she had taken her training seriously back then…maybe her mother would have been alive still today…

But the girl was snapped out of her thoughts when the dark feeling of the Grimm made itself know. Weiss sprung into action as she jumped down toward the front ground of the Hall drawing the attention of the few Faunus that were outside.

"I want everyone inside this building now," Weiss yelled out toward them, "The Grimm are coming."

A panic started as everyone was running away from where she was, all of them heading toward the building they had barricaded to defend themselves from the dark creatures. The girl had pulled out her sword as she stood in front of them.

"I don't want anyone leaving this place unless I gave the word understand," she asked a frown upon her face as she stared at them.

The Faunus nodded at her command making their way inside the building leaving only her standing there outside of the building. The young girl turned her attention toward the building raising a hand.

" **Dust Level 51, Crystalline Shell."**

A crystalline blue glow grew around the entire building completely encasing it into a large glowing crystal so that they could be protected from the Grimm if they ever came here. Weiss turned her attention away from the building and focused her attention toward where the Grimm was, throwing her senses out there.

She could sense the rising Aura of her companion as they fought against the Grimm and Weiss wanted to go and fight but she simply couldn't leave this place defenseless. So she drew her sword out and the young woman launched herself forward aiming straight toward where a loud howl of the Grimm had come from.

Sure enough, there was a pack of Beowolves that were coming in direction of the Hall where the people were hiding in. Weiss launched herself into the fray without much of a thought and started cleaving her way through the creatures, swiftly taking them down until she was the only one that remained standing here. Having defeated them, Weiss jumped upward before landing down upon the roof a building in a crouch.

She could still sense the Aura of her comrades meaning they were still alive. She turned her gaze around herself searching for the Grimm when she caught sight of a few Ursa in the street bellow her and before she could move, she took notice of a flash of yellow from the corner of her eyes.

Weiss instantly focused upon it, feeling her blue eyes widening lightly.

 _Sun?_

It indeed was Sun Wukong, the young Faunus man that had been annoying her ever since that first night on the rooftop. The young man was armed with a staff in his hand as he ran toward the forest leaving the small village behind.

 _What the hell is he doing?_ She thought.

She made to call his name but the boy had disappeared into the foliages of the trees. Weiss stood there staring at the spot she had seen him disappear feeling a little conflicted at following after him and staying here to protect the village. She sensed around her still feeling the Aura of her companions moving meaning that they could protect the village if they can.

The young woman nodded to herself before throwing herself forward, following after where Sun Wukong had disappeared to. She swore she was going to give him an earful when she found him. What was he doing outside of the refuge area where the Villagers have made camp. She had thought that he had gone inside like the rest but now that she was thinking about it, she doesn't remember seeing him among the people that entered the building earlier when the attack first started.

She found him pretty easily too, and Weiss feel a chill run through her as she notices just what type of Grimm he had ran into.

It was a King Taijitu.

 _Of all the Grimm…it had to be this one,_ Weiss thought.

The large snake like Grimm was a strange creature. A two headed snake with each head one white and one black, the creature was one of the deadliest of the Grimm out there. It was even more dangerous than a Death Stalker and that was saying something.

Sun was backing away from the large creature and front of him and Weiss can see the fear that was displayed in those eyes of his as he stared at the large creature that was coming at him and Weiss didn't even pause to think about what her action would accomplish.

She just dived straight in with Myrtenaster drawn quickly and glowing with Aura as she came down.

" **Ice Age,"** she yelled outward.

The wave of ice lashed out toward the black head of the snake completely covering it in ice as it was prepared to lunge at Sun's terrified form. Weiss landed down on the ground beside the young man who looked at her surprised.

"It's you…," he said.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?" Weiss yelled at him giving the blonde an annoyed glance, "You should be at the Hall with everyone else…Why are you out there? Do you want to die?"

Sun looked away from her a little probably embarrassed at what had happened. Then he looked at her again and his eyes widened.

"Look out?" he called.

Weiss turned toward what he was pointing at, instantly raising her blade for a parry and that was probably saved her life. The Snake's jaw slammed straight upon it and one of it's tooth which was too long at the attack managed to slice at the side of her face right over her left eye.

The white haired girl let out a soft curse at being caught with her guard down. Weiss can feel the white head of the snake pushing down upon her as she gritted her teeth and pushing back. She knew that she had no chance of wining a battle of strength against a creature as big as this but if she moves…Sun who was frozen behind her will be the one to get the full brunt of the attack.

Weiss narrowed her still working eye before her hand started to glow.

" **Dust Level 33, Purifying Blue Lightning,"** she said.

The large wave of Dust magic glowed a bright blue as it simply tore the entire black head of the King Taijitu. The Grimm's body then started to dissipate until it was gone and Weiss let out a soft gasp as she placed a hand upon the wound she had upon her left eye.

"W…What was that?" Sun asked, shocked.

"That was…Dust magic," Weiss answered him turning toward the young Faunus, "Now are you going to tell me exactly what you were doing out there?"

Sun looked down.

"I…It was one of those Grimm who killed my parents" he said.

Weiss stared at him, completely taken aback. King Taijitu doesn't usually let their prey escape them once they had them under their attack. For him to have been able to survive this, he must have been quite lucky to be able to survive.

"I wanted to fight and kill it myself," Sun said, "But…the moment I saw it…all my courage just left me and all I can fell was…complete terror at the sight of it…I…I couldn't understand it at all…"

 _Victim of the Black Breath and he didn't even run,_ Weiss thought, _Most would have simply give up entirely but…he still managed to stand against it…despite everything he was feeling._

"It's something called the Black Breath," Weiss told him, "The Grimm use it to control our fear of them. It's why they are so terrifying to people who hasn't been trained to fight them."

"Y…Your eye…?" Sun asked.

Weiss removed her hand from her eye, noticing that it was completely covered with blood.

"It's only a scratch," she said, "Let's head back to the village. It would seem that the Grimm have once again disappeared."

The duo started walking back to the Village together.

"But…because of me…you might lose your eye?"

"It's not as bad as it looks," Weiss told him, "It's more like a flesh wound rather than something serious and you shouldn't feel responsible. I was the one who lowered my guard when I shouldn't have. That wound is something I received doing my duty as a Huntress, I will take no shame in it."

 **Weiss protected Sun from the enemy...**

 **Next Time:** Enemy of the State

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	33. Enemy of the State

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter of the fanfic.**

 **Enjoy the read.**

 **Chapter Cover:** Weiss standing upon a branch with her sword in her hand into a stance.

Chapter Thirty-Three

Enemy of the State

"What happened to your eye?"

Those were the greeting words that Weiss received when she returned along with Sun. Heart was the one who noticed her first and was in front of her in a instant. The man stared at her completely taken aback by what had happened to her.

"It's not as bad as it looks," Weiss answered him, "It's just an injury I had gotten from protecting this dunce from doing something stupid."

Sun had the decency of looking ashamed at what Weiss said as the white haired girl gave him a stern glance.

"Even so," Heart said, "You best have it looked at, Kaya."

The said girl looked at her for a few moments, before letting out a sigh. She took hold of the white haired girl and approached with her to the side. She placed her hand upon the side of Weiss's face as a soft glow of Aura appeared around the girl's hand. Weiss can feel the light feeling of the tickling against her skin as Kaya worked her Healing Dust magic. She always found it odd that Kaya knew how to use dust like this but she had seen the older girl save a lot of lives with it.

"This is going to scar," Kaya told her as she cleaned the blood a good few minutes later.

Weiss touched where the Grimm's tooth had reached her and could feel the difference by just touching it. This is going to take some times to get used to.

"How many Grimm did you fight against?" Weiss asked her.

"Just a couple of Beowolves," Kaya answered her, "But you'll be happy to know that we won't be staying here long."

Weiss blinked.

"What are you talking about?"

The sound of an aircraft drew the girls' attention as she turned toward it. It was an aircraft that she had seen the White Clan use to transport soldiers unlike the Huntress who simply used the Doorways. She blinked to herself noticing the White symbol of the Clan on the side of the craft that was lowering itself down upon the ground.

"That's a transport craft," Weiss said.

"A few days ago Heart send words to the White Clan about the continued Grimm presence," Kaya told her, "They have decided to send in the White Knights to take over for us."

Weiss frowned, "But the mission isn't over yet."

"Our mission is," Heart said as he approached them, "the White Knights will be more than enough for the Grimm and the mines have been closed for too long…if they don't start working again soon they won't reach the payment they have to deliver by the end of the month."

Weiss frowned.

They were a large number of the White Knights moving around them. They were dressed in armors upon their form and the white robes danced lightly as they walked past the Huntresses. Weiss glanced toward Heart noticing from the man's expression he wasn't actually happy with it. She glanced back toward the Faunus noticing that they were moving through the area. It was a no brainer that they were miserable about the continuous Grimm attack that had being coming at them.

"But we didn't find the cause of the Grimm's appearances yet," she said.

"It's an order from the Commander," Kaya said, "Our mission has come to an end. The White Knights will be more than enough for any Grimm, you should know that."

"But these people can't work in those conditions," Weiss said.

"This village is no longer of your concern," a voice spoke out.

Weiss turned her attention toward the approaching form in front of her. It was a young man with silver hair. He was dressed in long sleeve outfit with a piece of armor upon his left shoulder. He had a small smirk upon his face as he stared around himself at the numerous sights in front of him. He had a book in his hand, and it was opened probably having reading it as he walked forward.

"Schnee," the young man said.

"Mercury," Weiss said.

"You have been relieved of your duties Advance Combat Squad," the young man Mercury said with a light smile, "I will be taking over this village from now on."

"As you wish Lieutenant," Heart said with a light bow to him, "Let's go team."

He walked past Mercury and Kaya along with Cal followed. Weiss stayed standing there staring at the young man in front of her. Mercury met her eyes quite evenly, a small smirk working it's way upon her lips almost in amusement.

"You wish to add something Weiss Schnee?" he asked.

"What these people need is food and shelter," she said, "Not a battalion of soldiers."

"Bring up your concern to the Commander," Mercury told her, "It was his decision after all."

Weiss lowered her eyes from him knowing that it was ultimately her father who had decided this. All orders that concerned money and profit of the Clan he was the one behind it. So to get to the root of all of this, she'll have to have a talk with her father and soon. The young woman walked past the young man tall form not noticing the eyes following after her. Weiss walked toward the rest of her team as they stood there waiting for her to catch up.

"Done saying what you wanted to say?" Cal asked her with raised eyebrows.

Weiss didn't say anything to him. The young man shrugged his shoulders at her and Heart raised his hand toward the air in front of them and then grabbed it. A White Clan symbol appeared there in front of him before it opened revealing a Doorway right in front of him, one that will take them back to Atlas.

"Hey, Miss Huntress," a familiar voice called out.

It was Sun. The young man was looking at her, completely confused.

"Wait…you're leaving already?" he said, "But…what about the Grimm?"

Weiss stared at him for a moment.

"We've been ordered to pull back," she said, "The White Knights will be the ones protecting your village now. They are quite a strong force so you shouldn't worry about Grimm killing anyone else."

Sun looked a little sad at that.

"I see," he said, "Then…this is the last time we'll talk right?"

Weiss shrugged her shoulders.

"Probably," she said.

Then Sun gave her a sunny grin causing Weiss to blink in surprise at the warmth behind his smile.

"Then, thank you for saving me Miss Huntress," he said, "I probably would have died if you weren't there...but I also promise you, that I will become strong enough to be able to fight against the Grimm and protect my Village."

Weiss stared at him for a long moment.

 _He wants to fight to protect…but what about his parents?_

"What about your parents?" she asked, "Or your revenge?"

Sun stayed quiet for a few moments.

"Some part of me will always resent the Grimm for taking them from me, I can't deny that," he said, "But…I want to protect others so that they will never feel like that. It must be the same after all for you Miss Huntress right?"

Weiss looked away from him. She had decided to become a strong Huntress because she wanted vengeance against what had been done to her mother…she never thought she was protecting anyone. All that she cared about was her revenge…but now…looking at it, maybe she had been going on about this Huntress thing in a wrong way…

 _Perhaps, you may have been right about something Heart…,_ she thought.

"My name is Weiss," she said to him, "Remember it."

Sun smiled at her again, "Don't worry, I won't forget it, after all, you're the girl who saved my life."

Weiss smiled back at him for a few moments before she turned away and walked into the Doorway following after her teammate. That was the last time Weiss ever set foot in that village for the next few weeks that followed. The young woman had looked at herself in the mirror noticing the pinkish scar that was upon her pale skin. She still remember very well how she had gotten it and she sometimes find herself thinking of Sun and how the village was going.

But the biggest shock to Weiss's change of attitude came to choosing the new Captain of the White Clan Huntsmen Unit.

"Wait… _What_?"

Weiss was kneeling down in front of her Father seated form as well as the Council members who were present. This was one of the rare times that she ever saw true surprise upon her father's face and even Winter couldn't help her mouth dropping open at her. The current Captain, Light Schneider was there as well, his face completely showing his surprise. His white hair was falling upon his shoulder as he stared at her completely taken aback as well.

"Weiss…are you sure about this?" he asked.

The white haired girl raised her head toward him.

"Yes."

Light turned his attention toward her father as the man stood up.

"I don't understand where the sudden change of heart came from?" he said, "You're refusing the Captaincy? That was what you were aiming for am I right?"

"Yes," Weiss said, "I am still aiming to become a Captain Father, but…I feel that I still need to earn it the right way. I am still naïve about a lot of things and I want to be able to mature more before I become a Captain. Forgive me if I had disappointed you in any way."

The man let out a sigh.

"I'm not disappointed," he said, "Just…surprised. Are you sure this is the decisions you will make?"

"Yes father," Weiss said.

"Then I will allow it," her Father spoke out, "Light, it seems you get to keep your title as Captain for a while longer."

The white haired young man glanced at Weiss and she could see the curiosity within those orbs as they stared at her but the man didn't say anything else. Weiss got back to her feet and walked out of the room leaving her father behind as well as Winter. She was now walking in the corridor along with Sebastian.

"I'm curious you decided to turn down the Captaincy?" he said.

"I'm not ready to be a Captain Sebastian," Weiss answered, "I'm not ready to be a leader of anything…"

The duo arrived at Weiss's quarters and the girl made her way straight toward the balcony looking out toward the falling snow outside.

"Sebastian…why did you stay with me?" she asked, "Why do you continue to serve me after everything that I have done and said to you?"

The man looked at her.

"Because it is my duty," he said, "And also…it's what I own your mother."

Weiss turned to look at him, "My mother?"

Sebastian nodded.

"She gave me a second chance at life Miss Schnee," he said, "And I swore myself that I will continue to protect her little Snowflake."

Weiss looked away at the nickname, "She always uses to call me that whenever we were walking together."

She looked down, "I wanted revenge."

Sebastian looked up at her, surprised.

"That's the entire reason I started training so hard," she said, "I hated the Faunus for taking my mother away from me…and I wanted to kill them with my bare hands...it's all I ever thought about but then I met this Faunus boy, his name was Sun Wukong. He lost his parents to the Grimm and he wanted vengeance also for them. He was foolishly trying to fight a King Taijitu by himself and I stopped him."

She indicated the scar over her left eye.

"I got this saving the idiot's life," she said, "But then, before I left, he told me something. That he was going to get stronger to protect the people around them, so that they could never feel the feeling of lost…and it made me think."

Weiss was now thoughtful, "He felt the same feelings I did and yet, he chose to protect instead of continuing to walk the same path I did. It made me wonder if…if I was wrong to become a Huntress solely for revenge."

Sebastian stayed silent for a moment, observing her, "Does this change have to do with you rejecting the Captain position?"

Weiss nodded.

"I can't become a Captain the way I am now," she said, "A Huntress's duty is to protect the innocent from the Grimm. I won't become a Captain with vengeance in my heart… I will do it, by protecting the people…"

"And the White Fang?"

Weiss stayed quiet for a long moment.

"I will make sure they are stopped," she said, "Not for vengeance, but to finally put the ashes of war down for good."

* * *

 **Three Months later…**

Weiss worked diligently with her team now as they go on mission across the world of Remnant and taking down Grimm whenever they go. Heart had quickly warmed up to her because she had started to let go of her all revenge feelings over her mother. Weiss had come to work well with the team as they moved like a unit whenever they were dispatched first and Weiss strength had continued to grow as well…

And then…that fateful day arrived…

It had started as a normal day when Weiss was facing Kaya in battle on the training grounds. The two girls of the team were going at each other with their blades clashing and sparking at each time their two weapons met. Kaya's weapon was a smaller blade than the common katana like sword, thought it didn't stop the older woman from being deadly with it. Weiss was focused upon her and with the quick movement that made it seems like she was skating on ice, she launched her offensive toward Kaya causing the woman to jump back hardly missing the weapon which nicked at the blue robes she was wearing…

"Not bad Weiss," she said, "Almost got me there."

Weiss took her stance.

"There is more where that came from," she said.

Kaya chuckled.

"You're strong alright," She said, "No wonder you were chosen to become a Captain…you're only thirteen year old and you're already this strong? You're going to be a monster when you grown up kid."

"Maybe," Weiss said, "Say what your Released Soul Weapon attack is?"

Kaya smirked raising her short sword.

"That's right," she said, "You haven't seen it yet. Well, I don't really have any chance to actually show it to you yet…"

She placed the short blade toward her palm which was at the tip.

" **Disperse, Wind Flower,"** she said, slamming her palm toward the hilt.

The blade actually disappeared from the tip of the weapon she was holding as a sudden wind instantly grew around her. Weiss could feel her eyes widening in surprise at the sudden rise in Aura that was happening in front of her. On the ground around Kaya, slices were appearing all around the girl as if the very wind of her Aura had become her blade…

"My Wind Flower transforms my weapon into wind," Kaya told her, "And using my Aura, I can direct this wind whenever I want and when I actually use the hilt I am holding, the winds become even more deadly."

Then the wind started to gather around the handle she was holding and then the blade reformatted out of nothing in front of her as the Aura diminished.

"No wonder they call you Wind Mistress Kaya," Weiss said staring at the woman shocked, "I never got that nickname until now."

Kaya chuckled.

"I understood your nickname the second I saw your release, _White Princess_."

Weiss rolled her eyes.

"I hate that nickname."

"Weiss, Kaya."

It was Cal and something about the look on his face caused Weiss to wonder why he was so serious all of a sudden. The young man had never been a serious one.

"What's the matter?" Kaya asked him, curious.

"Mercury had captured members of the White Fang," Cal told them, "And they're brining them here."

"Then take us there," Weiss told him.

Cal nodded and the two girls followed after him out of the training grounds. Weiss was wondering how Mercury could have captured members of the White Fang when his job was to protect that village Weiss had seen him last. As they approached, they could see a large number of the Huntsman and Huntresses were there to see the White Knights that were moving straight toward White Castle dungeons for them.

Weiss got the first look at them. They were all Faunus at first glance. She took notice of a redhead girl among them, and she had her head bowed down her tail dancing behind her. There was a large man there as well, his face set in stone as he walked with the chains that tied his hand. Behind that man was a teenage girl with two long rabbit ears and Weiss could see tears that were running down the girl's face. It caused her to feel curious as to why the girl was crying for…but she felt her heart freeze in her chest when her eyes found the last member of the group.

Despite not having seen him for three months, Weiss instantly recognized the blonde hair and the open vest he was wearing. The young man who she had become somewhat friend with at the end of her stay.

Sun Wukong.

 _Sun…What…A member of the White Fang?_

 **Members of the White Fang...and Sun is among them?**

 **Next Time:** Choice

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	34. Choice

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter in this story.**

 **Enjoy the read.**

 **Chapter Cover:** Weiss standing back to back with Sun.

Chapter Thirty-Four

Choice

Weiss stared at the young man that was getting pulled on by the chains that were holding his hand together. The girl couldn't breath…unable to understand what exactly is going on here? It had only been three months since she last saw Sun Wukong…Three months since the young man had told her that he will be strong to protect the innocent…

And now, he was in chains arrested because he was part of the White Fang?

 _This doesn't make any sense,_ she thought, _What the hell is going on?_

"Hey isn't that the kid you befriended Weiss?" Cal asked, a surprised look appearing upon his face, "He is from that village we protected from the Grimm right?"

"The Village Mercury had been in charge of," Kaya said, something in her tone sounding strange to Weiss's ear, "And it's not only that…I remember seeing these people from the Village as well."

Weiss glanced at the older woman beside her for a few moments before turning her gaze toward where Sun was getting lead to. They were going to be brought at the dungeons that much Weiss was aware of and she was wondering what her Father is going to be doing with them. She knew that her Father had changed a lot since her mother had died, and his hatred over the Faunus had grown a lot…Her mother had been trying to change his view on them when the white haired girl was young but nothing had managed to change anything.

"Then, I'm going to see what Mercury has to say about it," Weiss said, "He will have to speak to the Council about this and I will go to that meeting. That village was a mining one."

"We haven't had any sign of the White Fang during our stay there at the Village," Cal said.

Weiss narrowed her eyes lightly.

 _They haven't been any sign of any White Fang activities during our stay there,_ she thought, _But why is there now? What is it about that village that would have drawn White Fang activities?_

The young woman didn't like this at all and she was sure that she was going to like it even less when she heard what about the actual report that Mercury had to do.

Having captured members of the White Fang, it didn't surprise Weiss that the Council had already have a meeting underway by that very same night. As she had always done in the past, Weiss joined the meeting as well. The meeting room was well illuminated by a floating white Crystal above them bathing the room completely in a bluish white glow. The large table was made out of crystal as well and her father was seating down at the head of it, a light frown upon his face as the Council member were also seating at that table.

Weiss had taken a seat on the right side of her Father and she glanced at the man. His entire face was devoid of emotions so it was difficult for her to actually know what the man was thinking. She turned her gaze toward the front awaiting the arrival of the Leader of the White Knight Order.

Then Mercury entered the room. He was dressed in his White Knight outfit, the white robes dancing at each step he made until he came to a stop in the room, holding a scroll in his hand. He glanced toward her direction briefly but he didn't say anything, after all, Weiss knew she is a familiar figure in any meetings that regarded the White Fang.

"Your report Mercury?" one of the Council members said.

The young man approached and placed it upon the table in front of them. The Council member took hold of it and then opened the scroll reading its content.

"Six weeks ago," Mercury started, "I have been noticing odd disappearances from the number of the Faunus that were in the village. The White Knights have managed to find evidence of a White Fang hideout not too far away from where the Village was situated. From what we observed, and the evidence gathered, it was a recent move…probably a recruitment process."

The scroll had now reached her Father and Weiss chanced a glance at it as the man was reading it. She could see words such as " _suspicious packages"_ and " _Faunus morale low"_ within the words before she turned her gaze toward him.

"Recruitment?" another Councilmember said, raising his eyebrows.

Mercury nodded.

"Yes," he said, "It's not the first time the White Fang had done something like this to nearby mining villages."

"Yes that much I know," her Father said, "What of the people you have captured? The animals that are part of the White Fang?"

"They are members of the Village," Mercury said, "From what happened when we captured them, it would seems that a meeting was about to take place and we can only conclude that the people they were meeting was the White Fang. Recognizing the dangers, I had my White Knights take them down without mercy and managed to capture this small group and bring them back there for your judgment my Lord."

Her father stayed silent for a few moments.

"Weiss, did you notice any White Fang activities when you stayed in that region?" he asked her.

"No," Weiss said, "The only enemy that we have faced was the Grimm we were sends out to battle against. I'm curious as to how the White Fang had managed to elude us."

Weiss's eyes met Mercury evenly almost as if she was asking him that.

"As I said before," he answered, "The White Fang was a recent event."

"They will be executed at Dawn," her Father said simply.

Weiss glanced at the man, completely taken aback by the order.

"Father…," she said shocked, "Is such a decision really necessary?"

"No pity for animals here in the White Clan," the man said, "I will leave the execution in your hand Mercury."

The gray haired man gave a bow to the man.

"As my Lord commands," he said.

"This meeting is adjourned," her father said.

Mercury left the room as quickly as he had come as her Father stood up and walked away as well. Weiss made to follow him and then walked behind the man in the corridor.

"Father," she called out.

The man came to a stop at the end of the hallway turning toward her.

"Something you wish to add Weiss?" he asked simply.

"You're really going to execute them just like that?" she asked.

"It is my decision," he said, "I won't change my mind on the matter."

"All that we have to go on is Mercury's words," Weiss said, "Won't it be better to hear the two sides of the stories before passing judgment?"

"Mercury had served our family for more than thirteen years Weiss," the man spoke out, "And not once he had ever give me a reason to doubt him. He has my complete trust on the White Fang and he will destroy them as he see fit."

With that he turned around from Weiss.

"Mom wouldn't have wanted you to kill them," she said.

At that her father came to a stop. The man didn't turn around to face her but when he spoke his voice was filled with a tone that caused the hair on the back of Weiss's neck to stand with chill.

"Your right that your mother wouldn't have wanted that," he said, "But she is dead, killed by one of those animals. She was the one trying to tell me to change my outlook on life and she was killed by the very things she was trying to protect. The Faunus will get no sympathy from me and anyone I found part of the White Fang will all face the same end they gave Neige."

With that the man walked away leaving Weiss staring at his retreating back. Looking at the man's back, she realized that he was also reacting on the same emotions that she had being feeling when she was training…

The man wanted vengeance…and he will kill to satisfy it.

 _We are not so different after all Father,_ she thought looking away, _the only difference between us is that I have let go of my vengeance...and you didn't …_

Weiss tightened her hands into a small fist before turning away, a single decision made in her mind…the decision that is going to change everything for her.

* * *

 **That night**

Weiss made her way toward the dungeons. The young girl walked down the stone steps of the entire room. The hallway was light by torches as she walked through them, feeling the cool draft of the winter night moving through the area. She knew that this place was completely deserted safe for a few guards that were keeping watch and Weiss could feel their Aura as they moved knowing that they weren't even close to where she was at the moment.

The girl continued to walk through the area before coming to a stop in front of a heavy wooden door. She could hear soft voices speaking from within the room and she recognized Sun's voice as well coming from within it knowing that it was the room they were in.

She glanced around herself for a few moments before placing a hand against the door.

" _Sun_ ," she breathed.

The voices within the room instantly stopped talking and a dead silence reigned within the room.

"Sun," she called again.

There was the sound of someone approaching the doorway and then the young's man voice answered her.

"Weiss?" he said, sounding like he couldn't believe it.

"Yes it's me," Weiss answered him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to get you out," Weiss answered him, "But there is something I want to know Sun. How the hell did you get involved with the White Fang of all things?"

"We didn't," Sun answered, "Everything was a set-up Weiss. We heard that something off was going on in the woods around the village and we've gone to check it out…next thing I knew, we were taken down by the White Knights."

Weiss frowned to herself.

 _A set up?_ She thought, "Did you figure out what was it?"

"No," Sun answered her.

"You know who this is Sun?" a voice asked, a man's voice.

"Yes," Sun said, "I told you about her…you know the Huntress who saved my life. She took down a giant Grimm all by herself too, you should have seen her…It was so cool."

Weiss felt a light blush work on her cheeks at how much the young man was praising her. She shook her head before drawing out her sword. Myrtenaster gleamed dangerously into the torches light as she raised the sword high in the air.

"Sun, get away from the door right now," Weiss told him.

She heard his footsteps moving away and then the white haired girl tightened her grip upon her sword before raising her Aura just a little bit and then with a single slash of her blade, the prison door was split into two pieces. The wooden door fell down upon the ground in a crash that resonated within the dungeon something that caused the white haired girl to wince at it.

"Weiss," Sun said approaching her, "It really is you…"

Weiss now could see the dirt upon his face as well as she stared at him and notices the people that were with him. The man was large with muscle upon his form but he was staring at her curiously at her. The rabbit eared girl was seating on the ground looking at her with shock in her large brown eyes. Weiss then turned her attention toward Sun.

"Someone must have heard that," she said, "It's best to move quickly now."

"Why are you helping us?" the large man asked her.

Weiss stared at him.

"Because I doubt any of you are part of the White Fang," she answered him, "I need to get you out of here as soon as possible."

Sun gave them a glance.

"C'mon guys, let's go," he said.

The group followed after Weiss through the dungeons corridor. A light frown of concentration was upon Weiss's face as she sensed the Aura around her. She could feel the Aura of the guards and it seems that none of them were heading in their directions, something that she was grateful for right now. She came to a stop at the entrance of the dungeons that gave way toward the open land of the White Clan. The entire area was completely empty of life right now, but she was still sensing for the numerous Aura around her…

"I don't see anyone," Sun said.

"It doesn't matter if you see anyone or not," Weiss told him, "If they are alarmed of our escape, the entire grounds will be filled with the White Knights and Huntress that will be hunting us down. I want us to be able to escape without drawing attention…"

"Aren't they going to know you're the one who helped us?" the man asked her.

"Probably," Weiss said.

"What is the plan?" the man asked again.

"First," Weiss said, "I have to get you off the ground of the Clan…then I will open a Doorway for you to escape…that should give you guys some head starts to stay as far away from the White Clan as possible understand."

"Then we're wasting time then," The man said.

Weiss nodded at him and looked outward.

"C'mon, let's go," she said.

She rushed forward with the group following after her. They were quiet when they were moving meaning that no one had noticed their absence yet, something that Weiss was glad for now. She knows that the second they had realized the Faunus had escaped…everyone will be on the hunt for them…

 _Which is why we need to get outside of the White Clan's border as soon as possible,_ she thought.

The girl was then instantly aware of an Aura that was moving quickly and it was heading straight toward where they were. Weiss glanced at the direction it was coming from placing a hand upon her sword's handle.

It was Mercury.

She stared at the young man's face shocked to see him here.

"Mercury?" she said coming to a stop.

The White Knight Commander stared at her, with a frown upon his face.

"Weiss Schnee," he said, "I never expected you to be a traitor."

Weiss stared at the man across her, her hand upon her blade's handle. She could feel the stare of the Faunus behind her.

"How did you figure it out?" she asked.

Mercury had a small smirk upon his lips.

"Your father shared some concerns with me," he said, "To keep a close eye upon the cells tonight…I never expected him to be actually right."

Then White Knights started to materialize all around them causing Weiss to look around herself at the sheer number of them. Weiss still hadn't drawn her sword yet, her eyes shifting from one White Knight to another.

 _Damn it,_ she thought, _They were on to me since the beginning…I was wondering why this place was more deserted than normal…_

"If you stand down," Mercury told her, drawing the white haired girl's attention toward him, "I will forget to mention this little incident with your father and the prisoners go back to their cell and will be executed at dawn just as ordered."

"And if I don't?"

"They will all die right here and now," Mercury said, "While I acknowledge your strength, even you aren't good enough to take on twenty five White Knights by yourself."

Weiss stared at the man across her and she knew that the White Knights were just waiting for his signal to pounce on them. She won't have enough time to actually Release her sword for the Knights will be on her the moment she resisted…She glanced back at the Faunus behind her. The large man had both of his fist tightened as he glanced around them, his animal like features more pronounced than earlier. The bunny eared girl had some tears falling from her eyes as she glanced around herself and Sun looked mad as he stood right beside her…Weiss noticed how determinate he was about this and knew that she won't be able to abandon them…

Not like this…She tightened her grip upon her sword's handle and was about to drawn…

" **Disperse, Wind Flower,"** a voice spoke out.

A powerful Aura surged from somewhere above them as a large blast of wind completely encircled the small ground within a small tornado. Weiss could feel her own eyes widening in shock at the attack that had happened right in front of them and most of the White Knights were taken down by the blast as blood flew from their wounds…

As the wind dissipated, a white robed figure landed right beside them the wind still dancing around with her clothes.

"K…Kaya?" Weiss said shocked, "What are you doing here?"

The woman gave her a backward glance, a small smirk growing upon her lips.

"You really think that I didn't realize what you were about to do Weiss?" she said, "I've decided to land you a hand."

"But if you're caught…then you'll be…," Weiss told her.

"Well the same thing is going to happen to you," Kaya told her, with a small smile, "I rather fight to protect the innocent than follow the White Clan Law."

Mercury stood across them, "You've made your last mistake."

All around them the alarms started to echo drawing their attentions and Weiss could feel her skin chilling at this. This was not good, this was really not good…

"Run now," she said to the Faunus behind her.

The group followed her orders and they were all running away leaving Kaya to stand there to protect them. Weiss stared back toward her and noticed the small smirk Kaya send her way before raising the handle of her blade causing a large tunnel of wind to grow around her.

"I won't let you past this point, Mercury," she said, "you and your White Knights."

Weiss ran across the open area with the three Faunus that were with her and the young woman could feel the numerous Aura moving around them. She knew that they were already searching for her and sure enough, they will find her and she will have to protect the Faunus's escape.

In the distance she took notice of the large Gates looming from the darkness like a white ghost in the distance. Just beyond there she will open a Doorway for them and have them escape this area completely and the White Clan will not be able to track them at all…

"There is the Gate," Weiss said.

"WEISS SCHNEE," a voice yelled at her.

Weiss turned her head toward it finding her sister coming at her with her sword drawn. Weiss instantly drew hers as the two blades clashed against each other.

"You dare betray our Father?" she yelled.

The girl struggled against the strong attack that was pushing her back and then with a yell, Weiss pushed her sister back with a slash of her sword and Winter did a spin in midair before landing down upon the ground across her.

"Weiss," Sun yelled.

"Just go," Weiss yelled at them, "I'll catch up to you…"

"C'mon Sun, we've got to keep moving," the large man said to the blond haired boy.

Sun nodded and continued to run leaving Weiss to stand there across her sister who was now rising her Aura even higher. Weiss could feel that Winter had grown strong during the past months. She had her weapon aimed straight toward Weiss as the Aura grew even more powerful than before.

" **Blade of Ice come Forth, Blade of Snow come forth"** she said.

Weiss's eyes widened themselves at the Release of the Sword as the area was completely overcome by a greenish tint of ice. The sword that her sister was holding had split itself into two smaller blades which were joined together by a white tread.

" **Gemina Hieme (** _Twin Winter)_ Winter spoke out.

Weiss stared at her shocked.

"Y…You learned your Soul Weapon's name?" she said.

"I have been training since we last faced each other sister," Winter spoke, her voice filled with scorn, "And I will defeat you this time."

 **The Two sisters clash...**

 **Next Time:** Exiled

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	35. Exiled

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter of this fanfic. Happy new years by the way...**

 **Chapter Cover:** Weiss wearing her black robes as they danced in the wind with Myrnaster in her hand...

Chapter Thirty-Five

Exiled

Winter yelled out in rage as she launched straight toward Weiss who barely had time to actually block the attack that came at her. Not only Winter had released her Soul Weapon's power, she had also gotten a lot faster as well. Her other sword came from the left and Weiss had to jump back letting the sword miss her head by inches, cutting off a few white hair in the process. Weiss barely had time to get her bearing for Winter was upon her again, the dual blades coming straight at her and she raised her sword to block the attack causing a shockwave of Aura to dance around them.

" **Deep Freeze,"** Winter spoke.

Weiss's entire form was completely covered with the green tinted ice before it instantly grew into a large tower of ice with her entrapped inside of it. Winter's victory was short lived for Weiss broke through the large pillar of ice that she had formed with her attack. Weiss' Aura had shoot through the air as she landed down upon the ground as her sister launched straight toward her with her twin swords and Weiss spun Myrtenaster in her hand as she pared and blocked the attacks that were coming at her.

Winter's attack were powerful and Weiss knew that she didn't have time to release her sword so that they could be on even level but she could still hold her own against her sister. From what she could see, her sister wasn't that good at using her Release Soul Weapon yet, probably having recently learned it from what she could see.

 _Then I will use it to my advantage,_ Weiss thought.

When Winter came at her with an attack, Weiss jumped away from her letting her sister destroy the ground she was standing on a few minute ago. She raises her blade above her head.

" **Ice Age,"** she said launching a wave of ice down.

The attack launched straight toward where Winter stood and the other girl raised both of her blades together forming an X with the two weapon and then with a yell, she launched an attack straight toward Weiss's attack causing it to completely disperse like it was merely a low level spell.

"You should know better than my Release Soul Weapon is more powerful than any of the attack you could launch at me," Winter said glaring up at her, "Here is a preview of it's full power…"

She raised one of the swords at her.

" **Whiteness,"** she said.

The entire surrounding around Weiss became completely white causing the girl to glance around herself in surprise at the technique that was all around her. She tightened her grip upon her own sword as Winter raised her other sword.

" **Slash,"** she said slashing her sword.

Blood flew out of Weiss's form as the slash of the sword appeared upon her body. The girl fell back down upon the ground in a crouch sliding away from her sister. Blood was now staining the white blue robes she was wearing as she stared at the wound she now had and she glanced up toward her sister.

"T…That was some attack," she said, "I didn't even see it coming."

"I don't fully have control over that one yet," Winter said, "But as you are in my range…I will be able to cut you. My swords are one in the same after all and their attacks are all linked to each other. Just to be able to use that technique is eating away at my Aura right now…It's more for a finishing blow from what I can imagine from what Gemina Hieme told me."

Weiss stood back up.

"Sorry Winter, but I don't have time to play with you right now," she said, stabbing Myrtenaster into the ground.

Winter chuckled.

"Who says that I was playing?" Winter answered, "I am here to defeat you Weiss, to show father that I, as the older sister, will always be the better one than you are."

Weiss hands started glowing with Aura as well as her sword. A white line appeared upon the ground from where Myrtenaster was stabbing toward the ground beneath Winter's face and her eyes widened taking notice of the Glyph that had appeared there.

"What?" she whispered.

" **White Haze,"** Weiss said.

A beam of light engulfed her sister as it shoot straight toward the sky above her. It might as well have told everyone within the White Clan were her location was. Weiss knew that what she had done tonight, she will be severely punished for it. When her attack had finished, Winter was lying down upon the ground unmoving and her sword was back into a single weapon.

Weiss then turned away from her fallen sister as she sheathed her sword before jumping away heading straight toward the Gates of the White Clan, now using her _Light Steps_ technique to quickly catch up to Sun and the rest, and catch up to them she did considering that they were still running like normal people after all.

Sun was the first one to saw her for he stopped and waved. Weiss landed right in front of him.

"Weiss, you're…hurt," he said a worried tone in his voice when he noticed her wounds.

"I'm fine," she snapped at him, "C'mon, I need to get you out of here before they caught up. That last attack I did will surely draw them all here…"

"That beam of light we saw," Sun said, "That was you."

"Yes," Weiss said, "Now you need to go."

She managed to get them out of the Gate of the Clan and they were now in the woods that surrounded the White Castle. The girl drew her sword again as she raised her Aura. Then she aimed Myrtenaster forward and then the air around the sword started to twist upon itself before it ripped open as a Doorway was now there in front of them.

"I had mapped it to Vacuo," she said, "I know that there is a lot of Faunus there, maybe you'll find family."

"I have family there…," the large man said, "Thank you…Weiss."

The white haired girl nodded.

"Just go," she said.

The man nodded and ran through the portal. The bunny eared girl gave her a look of gratitude before she too disappeared into it. Sun stared at her for a few moments.

"Go Sun," she said.

The young boy stared at her for a few moments.

"This is the second time you're saving my life," he said, "I will make it up to you someday…I don't know when…but I'll definitely repay you for it."

"Survive beyond tonight," Weiss told him, "Then you can think about repaying me later."

Sun gave her a solemn look.

"Just promise me that you'll stay alive long enough for me to actually repay you," he said.

Weiss gave him a look and let out a soft sigh.

"I promise, now _go_ …they're almost here."

Sun nodded at her before running into the Doorway and disappearing. Weiss waved her sword at the Doorway in front of her and it disappeared from sight. At the same time, numerous Huntsman and Huntresses appeared around her all of them armed for battle. Weiss stared at them all around her before she sheathed her blade, surrendering herself, after all she had accomplished what she had set out to do tonight.

* * *

 **Two days later…**

Weiss found herself standing in the Council Room. The young woman had both of her hands joined together by a spell as the Councilmember stared down at her, a frown upon their face. She can see her father seating above them, his face completely blank of emotions but a raging storms was behind his eyes and the heavy silence in the room was part of that.

"Words cannot describe how furious I am at you," he said, his voice soft yet the powerful timbre that caused Weiss to look down from him, "You broke three White Fang members from jail, the very animals that took your mother away from you…and not only that you helped them escape from what they deserved."

Weiss swallowed.

"Do you have anything to say to your defense?" Her father asked.

"They were innocent," she said, "A Huntress's duty is to protect the innocent. I was doing my duty."

"They were convicted criminals," a Council member said.

"Only because Mercury said so," Weiss argued, "I knew one of those so-called criminals and he is one of the nicest boys I ever know. All he wanted to do was to protect his village, and when I looked at them, none of them ever gave me the slightest idea that they were anything other than innocent being used as scapegoats…"

"They are animals," Her father bellowed, his voice reverberating through the room, "The lowest of the scums. I can't even comprehend how you…my beloved daughter could do this…Could betray our Clan like this?"

Weiss tightened her jaws.

"Have you learned nothing during your studies," Her father continued, "Have you learned nothing of their history…of how they launched in a war that almost destroyed us…and Remnant at large? How can you be sympathetic toward the very people that killed your mother in cold blood right in front of your eyes."

"Because I learned to let go of my hatred," Weiss answered him, "I have learned to see the world different that you do. I have learned to see the world how my mother wanted me to."

"Don't you dare speak of your mother after your betrayal of her memory," Her father growled, "You allied yourself with the animals…You sympathize with them…then you will receive the same treatment as them."

Weiss can feel her confusion at his words.

"Your punishment will be thirty lashes for each of the prisoners that you have escaped," the man said, his voice becoming filled with anger at her, "Then you will be never allowed to set foot in this compound ever again for as long as you live. That is the order of the Ezekiel Schnee, White Lord of the White Clan."

Weiss can feel her eyes widening at the man's word but he had turned his head away from her.

"Weiss Schnee, by order of the White Lord," a Council member spoke out, "You will suffer ninety lashes as your punishment for breaking the Law of the White Clan. After your punishment is finished, you are exiled from the White Clan, and your lashing is to begin immediately."

From behind her two people approached, both of them holding long whip in their hands and she could see the glow of Aura upon them. From the ground around her, chains instantly grew and took hold of her forearm before pulling her down into a kneeling position. The girl glanced at the duo that was coming at her before turning her gaze toward where her father was.

"BEGIN," he yelled.

The first one wacked on her small back causing Weiss's eyes to widen in shock at the burning pain that was now burning across her back. The girl's mouth was open in a silent scream at the pain before the next one fall. She tightened her hand into fist as she gripped the chains hard as the hit came at her back, one after the other.

They were relentless into their attacks upon her back, each of the attack burning at her back. Weiss knew tears were falling from her eyes blurring the world around her. The room was completely silent safe for the _splack, splack,_ of the whips hitting her form and the girl's could feel like her entire body was becoming filled with pain…and through that pain…red flickers landed around her and Weiss knew by then that it was her blood…

 _Splack, Splack_

The blood was now all upon her shoulder and sleeves and she can see her ripped clothes landing around her form, exposing her back to the world, bloodied and messy as the attack came down upon her with reckless abandon. Everyone in the room was staring down at the girl. Light Schneider, the Captain that Weiss was suppose to replace stared at the girl beneath them, unable to understand how the man could be able to do something like that to his own daughter…Winter Schnee stared at what was happening beneath them, her blue eyes unblinking and her face a marble white….

 _Splack, Splack._

The hits continued to fall upon the girl's form which was now slumped down upon the ground blood splattering all around her. Her back was riddled with wounds and blood had stained the outfit she was wearing a permanent dark red shade as the scent of blood rose even higher in the room…

"Ninety," one of the man said slashing down with his whip upon the heiress back.

It was finally over and the chains that were around Weiss's forearm dissipated into nothingness. The girl was slumped on the ground upon her side. Blood dripped from her back and into the floor she was lying on as Sebastian quickly approached the girl's fallen form…

"Miss Schnee," he whispered.

He placed a hand upon the girl's neck to feel for her pulse and she could feel it, but it was severely weakened. The man stared at the girl's back feeling his stomach churn at the sight of how red the girl's back was and she was horrified at how pale Weiss was too.

"Sebastian,"

The man looked up toward Ezekiel Schnee who was staring down at them, his face impassive and devoid of emotions.

"Get her out of my sight and out of the Clan Grounds," he said, "Neither of you are welcome back here unless summoned. Is that absolutely clear?"

The man lowered his head at him, "Of course My Lord."

Ezekiel then turned away leaving the room and Sebastian heard the door slam heavily behind him. He stared down at the unconscious girl on the ground beside him feeling tears falling from his eyes.

 _Oh Neige…how have I failed you,_ he thought.

* * *

When Weiss next woke up, her back was smarting with pain causing the girl to scream out loud at how painful it was. She twisted upon the bed she was lying on, screaming out at as if a thousand knifes were stabbing into her back. Her screams seems to have drawn the attention of Sebastian who was at her side minutes later…

"Sebastian…," she gasped, tears falling from her eyes, "It…It hurts…"

"I know," the man said, "Please bear with it for now…Please Miss Schnee."

A soothing feeling came to her back causing Weiss to stop her trashing but she was still gasping in pain as the Healing technique was moving through her body…and then girl succumbed to her darkness again…As she sleep she had many nightmares which hunted her completely. The girl could feel as if she was being suffocated by the darkness around her as her pain seems to be the only thing she was aware of…Pain was tearing at her heart at everything that had happened to her…

In her nightmares, she screamed out her mother's name many times but the woman never answered her…she screamed for her weapon name but the ice never came…She continued to scream in her nightmare and that was the only thing she ever did…

She screamed…for release of her pain…

But it never comes…

When she woke up again, the pain upon her back was almost gone safe for a light soreness. Weiss slowly moved in the bed she was lying on as she glanced around herself. The room she was in wasn't her room but it looked more like a cabin room which was strange considering she didn't know where she was.

"Miss Schnee," a familiar voice said.

Sebastian was there and the man was at her side in an instant.

"I was afraid that you were never going to wake up," he said.

"S…Sebastian…where…?" she started.

"We are just outside of Mistral," the man told her, "You're in my home Miss Schnee…well, more likely my parents home but they've left it in my possession after they died…here is some water."

He raised a cup toward Weiss's lips and the girl drunk it greedily, letting the cool liquid patch her thirsty throat. Weiss winced as she moved drawing Sebastian's attention toward her.

"Is your back hurting you?" he asked.

"N…Not as much as before," Weiss answered, "How long was I asleep?"

"It's been seven weeks," Sebastian told her, drawing the white haired girl's shocked eyes toward him, "I had to keep you in a sedated sleep to be able to heal you properly…I have tried my best but despite my efforts…it's going to be leaving some scars behind, for that I'm sorry."

Weiss gave him a tired smile.

"I'm grateful," she said, "Without you, I'll probably be dead…or worse."

Sebastian lowered his head at her tone. Weiss turned her gaze toward the ceiling above her.

"I've been exiled…haven't I?" she said.

"Yes."

Weiss could feel her tears gathering in her eyes as she lied there Sebastian took hold of her hand as he was beside her form. The girl was crying as she had once did when she was a young girl.

"W…What can I do…now Sebastian…?" she said, "I…I wanted to have vengeance for my mother…only to learn that I was walking the wrong path…I tried to protect the innocent…but I now lost everything…"

"It's alright now Miss Schnee," he told her, "You just focus on getting better and regaining your strength. We will deal with the other matter later."

But Weiss continued to cry so Sebastian did her best to comfort her by whispering comfort to the girl. The days passed like this with Weiss confided to her bed and Sebastian healing her back as much as he could. As the weeks passed by, Sebastian noticed that the girl had lost something…that she had lost the spark that was usually there in her eyes…and he did all he could to try to cheer the girl up but nothing was getting through Weiss, and he had been at lost at what do to until…

One day, he went to Weiss's room to give her breakfast only to find the bed empty. Weiss was standing in front of the window of the room her back to him. She had her hair falling down upon her shoulders as she stood there.

"Miss Schnee?" he said.

Weiss turned toward him, her blue eyes devoid of emotions. Her face had become a cool mask of indifference looking oddly similar to her father in that moment. Then Weiss turned her attention toward the window again.

"Sebastian," she said, "I have lost everything…I lost my way…my Clan…but, there is something I still have…something that no one can ever take from me. I'm a Huntress, and my duty is something that I will always have."

Sebastian placed the breakfast upon the bed.

"What do you plan to do?" he asked her.

"The scars I carry on my back now will serve as a reminder," Weiss told him, "That this world…is unfair. It will remind me that this world will always have someone who will want to stand and attack the innocent…"

Suddenly Weiss unleashed her Aura and then her robe was upon her body, but instead of the white robes that Sebastian used to see, the robes the girl was wearing was now as black as night. Weiss looked down at herself as she stared at it.

" _I no longer walk with the White Clan,"_ Weiss said.

 _Her robes…changed,_ Sebastian though.

"These black robes…are the symbol of my actions," the white haired girl continued, "A symbol…that I am no longer the same Weiss Schnee that walked in vengeance. I'm no longer the same Weiss Schnee that wants to be a Captain of the White Clan."

Myrtenaster was drawn out and the blade shone in the girl's hand.

"My sword…will only sing to protect Remnant," she said, "To me…there is no Clan…there is no Law…There is only Remnant and the Grimm that I must destroy to protect it."

 **At the lost of everything...Weiss new resolve stand strong...**

 **Next Time:** The Day of Decision

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	36. Day of Decision

**Hey guys, here is the next update in this story.**

 **Enjoy the read.**

 **Chapter Cover:** Ruby smiling as she stood with Weiss and Yang beside her.

Chapter Thirty-Six

The Day of Decision

 **Present Day**

 **Vale**

Noir stood along upon the lawn of the Schnee Estate. The young man was stared up toward the star filled sky above him, a glazed look upon his face. Just a few hours ago, Sebastian had revealed to him, Ruby and Yang the full truth of what happened a five years ago, the event that had changed Weiss completely into the person he had known.

He never believed that something so horrible could have happened to the girl at such a young age. It was no wonder Weiss avoided to talk about the subject like the plague. The young man frowned to himself as he thought about it.

 _At least that's explained why she took her Huntress job so seriously,_ he thought, remembering the number of days she had spend on that Scroll before the White Fang attack, _It's the only thing her father hadn't taken away from her…_

Noir had never actually like the White Clan leader in the past but now he felt a deep hatred for him at the moment. It was the first time he actually felt such a deep hatred for someone like this before, and not even the White Fang had ever angered him this much. Weiss always was so different than everyone he ever knew before and Noir had always wondered as to why it was like that, but now that he knew…he was now starting to wish that he hadn't learned it at all.

 _That explain why you wanted Yang and Ruby out of the city that day…,_ he thought.

 _Flashback_

 _Noir stared at the girl on the bed. He didn't know why he Weiss wanted to see him, but he was also curious as to why. The only times Weiss actually had him go up her room was…well, now that he was thinking about it, Weiss never had him come here before._

 _The room had blue colored walls and it was a softer color almost white. The designs were quite something on the walls too, looking similar to waves of the oceans. It was something quite beautiful yet simple._

" _What is it that you wanted to see me for?" he asked, a curious tone in his voice, "You haven't figured something that I had missed now have you?"_

 _Weiss's eyes which were seemingly lost deep in her thoughts refocused upon him. Weiss still looked a little pale considering that it was only four days ago that she had been on the brick of death. The white haired girl let out a soft sigh._

" _The White Clan is going to come here," she said._

 _Noir raised his eyebrows._

" _Are they now?" he said, "I'm surprised that none of them came to your aid during the entire White Fang attack…but as I know, you're not going to be telling me why…"_

" _I want you to take Yang and Ruby out of Vale when they do arrive," Weiss cut him off._

 _That cut him off._

" _What?" he said._

" _Ruby and Yang," Weiss said, "They need to be out of Vale at the time this happened…"_

" _No," Noir said, "I heard you the first time…I'm just wondering as to why you want this?"_

 _Weiss looked down, not answering his question._

" _Please just do me this favor," she said._

 _Noir stared at her and he didn't know why but something in Weiss's eyes caused a change within his chest. It was like Weiss was scared of her Family. He didn't think that he'd ever seen such a reaction from the girl…_

" _Weiss…," he said, "I will do it but what is it about your Family that you're afraid…?"_

" _I'm not afraid," Weiss interrupted him, "I'm not afraid of them…I just don't want either of those girls near my family."_

 _End of Flashback_

Noir opened his eyes as the wind blew through the area around him. His coat danced lightly in the wind as well as the hat he was wearing upon his head.

"I didn't peg you as the one who listen at the door Blake," he spoke out.

From the shadow behind him, two golden eyes appeared and then suddenly, the dark haired Faunus girl was there. She had a light frown upon her face as she stared at his back. Noir gave the girl a glance.

"How long have you known that I was there?"

"Ever since I came back to Vale with Ruby and Yang," he said, "Did you learn what you wanted to from what we were told?"

Blake approached toward him.

"It's not what I expected," she said, "I always knew that Ezekiel Schnee was a monster toward Faunus…I didn't think he treat his own blood like he did to us…I guess I understand now I felt no hatred from her when we battled against each other."

Noir turned his gaze toward the sky above him.

"And that girl chose to walk back straight into that place that took everything away from her," he said, "Despite that, she was mostly worried about Ruby and Yang other than her own safety. I don't know whether to be impressed or whack her on the head for being reckless."

Noir then glanced at the girl beside him.

"Why are you here still in Vale?" he asked her, "I would have thought that the White Fang wouldn't let go of their best member."

Blake gave him a stare.

"I told you before," she said, "I am not here in the city for the White Fang…To think a few weeks ago, I came to this city with the goal to kill her, and now, I can't get the damn girl out of my head so I wanted to know her secret…I wanted to know why she was different…but now that I do…I don't know whether to feel pity for her or…"

Blake cut herself off.

Noir stared at her for a few moments, a light frown upon his face. He never saw Blake so curious about someone before. Sure, when he used to train her back when Blake was younger, she had seen the girl get curious about people and all of that but to actually seen her like this was quite something…

"I saw when they took her," Blake said to him, "They were White Knights everywhere and Commander Winter was there as well…that girl saw me but instead of telling the others, I could have sworn that she smiled…Why the hell she would smile about?"

Noir smirked.

"If I didn't know any better, I would have said you've got a crush on Weiss."

Blake gave him a glare, one he was quite familiar with.

" _Don't be ridiculous_ ," she snapped at him with an angry look crossing her face.

Noir actually laughed at her.

"You haven't changed a bit. You're still as prudish as ever" he said, "I'm glad."

Blake let out a sigh, "I see you still have your same weird sense of humor Noir."

The duo fell in a comfortable silence as the wind blew around them.

"Tell me Blake, honestly," he said, "Why did you decide to join the White Fang in the first place?"

The dark haired girl stayed silent for a moment.

"When you left all those years ago," Blake said, "I had believed that I was ready to make a change…but I was deeply mistaken and almost got myself killed for it. Adam was there and he was the one who saved me. He was the one who introduced me into the White Fang and he told me of their purpose to bring change for the Faunus. I had joined almost immediately…"

Noir stared at her.

"You must have seen what they really wanted," he said.

Blake nodded.

"Yes, but lately," she said, "Adam had been working with Torchwick about something that could change the White Fang. He left for a meeting but hadn't returned yet. This was why he wasn't there the day of the Invasion and I was chosen to lead in his stead."

"Torchwick," Noir repeated, "Roman Torchwick?"

Blake glanced at him, "You know him?"

"No but I heard the name before," Noir told her, "Why are you still with the White Fang Blake? You can walk away you know…"

Blake gave him a glance, "And where should I go? I have no home out there. The only home I have known for my entire life is them. I'm not like you brother, I can't just turn away…not right now."

With that the girl disappeared in a burst of wind, leaving him standing alone.

 _It was worth at least a try,_ he thought.

* * *

Ruby Rose was lying upon her bed at home but she couldn't find it within herself to fall asleep. The young girl couldn't believe what had happened to Weiss as a child and she felt horrified now that she knew why Weiss never spoke about her past to any of them. She didn't understand how a father could do something so horrible to his own daughter and learning how Weiss family actually was, and what Weiss had endured, it made the girl feel sad.

She was sad that Weiss had lost her mother to the White Fang. She was sad that Weiss had grown up alone and she was sad that Weiss had suffered because she had wanted to do the right thing…

 _Oh Weiss,_ she thought.

She couldn't help the tears that were falling from her eyes as her heart wept for the pain that the white haired girl had gone through.

* * *

On her side, Yang was in her room with both of her hands behind her head. The blonde now find herself understanding why Weiss avoided talking about her family and how every time she actually glared at them to drop the subject whenever it was asked of them. She was frowning to herself knowing now why Weiss had wanted them to be out of the way when her family had came into the city.

 _And from the Aura we sensed then,_ she thought, _It was even more powerful the White Fang we faced during the Invasion and something tells me that with her Released weapon, that power would increase even more…_

The blonde tightened her hands into fist.

Each time she felt that she had grown stronger than the enemy they had faced, someone even more powerful appeared making their progress seems like they were worthless. Yang hated that feeling…hated the thoughts that there is someone out there that is more powerful than she is right now currently. Weiss was stronger than her, that much Yang could admit and it was alright because Weiss was their friend, but with someone that even Weiss didn't want them to face that had that kind of power…

She thought back to what the young man Noir said about Weiss during her training when they were summoning their Soul Weapon for the first time…

 _Flashback_

" _I don't hold a candle on Weiss. As I said earlier, I am more of a behind the scenes kind of guy. Weiss, however, is the girl that had been trained to fight to the death since she was old enough to generate Aura…_

 _End of flashback_

Yang stared at the ceiling, these thoughts mulling over her mind.

 _That would mean…whoever that was had to have had the same upbringing as Weiss did,_ she thought, _Trained to kill since they were nothing but children…and I barely had powers for a month. Compared to them…I am nothing…nothing at all…I thought by learning my Weapon's name, I will be powerful enough to take any enemy on but…that power…it made me feel like I was insignificant…_

She turned over on her bed and was now lying upon her side, staring at the night sky out there. The blonde stared at the few stars she could see. The girl knew that they stood no chance of facing those enemies in a battle and be able to come out alive. Maybe Weiss had the right idea in getting them out of the city before her Family could get to them…but Weiss had chosen to walk straight into the Lion's den by herself…

 _You best come back you hear me Princess,_ she thought, tightening her hand into a fist upon the bed sheets, _and when you do, I'll make sure that this is the last time you face something like this on your own._

* * *

 **Atlas**

 **The Next Day**

Weiss was awoken by the sound of her cell door unlocking. The white haired girl blinked to herself, momentarily at lost as to where she was but then, the memories returned as quickly, reminding her that she was locked in a cell underneath the White Castle. She had chosen to face her father in a battle that will take place today, after invoking Law 55 upon the man, considerably challenging their honor as well. That may have brought her time, but despite that…she will still be facing her father into combat today.

She turned her gaze toward the entrance of the cell door finding two Huntsmen standing there.

"C'mon," one of them said, "It's almost time."

Weiss stood up and walked out of the cell door with the two Huntsmen. The girl walked through the familiar hallway and then passed cell door, one that seems to be different than the ones around them. She glanced at the cell door for a few moments before realizing that it was the exact cell unto which Sun was placed in five years ago.

"L…Lieutenant," one of the Huntsmen said shocked.

Weiss instantly looked forward finding a familiar silver haired young man standing by the entrance. He was dressed in white robes and he had armors on his shoulders. A smirk was upon his face as he stared at her.

"M…Mercury," Weiss said shocked.

The man looked the same as Weiss remembered him, thought, his hair was longer than she last saw him.

"How about I talk to her for a few minutes?" Mercury asked, a small smirk upon his face.

"Sir, we really shouldn't leave you alone with her," the Huntsman said.

Mercury chuckled, "And what is she going to do? Last I checked, she was the one who challenged the White Lord into combat. I doubt she is going to simply try to escape because if she were, she would have done it during the night…just like before isn't that Weiss?"

The girl's eyes narrowed at the man in front of her but the two Huntsmen bowed to Mercury before leaving the duo alone together in the empty hallway. Mercury glanced behind him as they retreated before glancing forward again.

"You know," he said, "I hardly believed it when I heard that you challenged your father into battle. I saw that something about your defiant nature is as wild as ever."

Weiss glared at him, "and I see that your silver tongue is still as treacherous as before Mercury."

The man laughed.

"Wow, you really have grown up," he said, his eyes looking straight at her, "But challenging your father into battle isn't a smart move you know…I'm sure you still remember how devastatingly powerful his release is…after all, he crushed a small Army by himself once didn't he…after your mother died…?"

Weiss tightened her hands into a fist at her side.

"I am well aware of how powerful my father is," she said, "I don't need you to remind me of it."

Mercury walked toward her until he stood right in front of the girl. Weiss stared up at him as his dark eyes stared down toward her.

"Then, if you know," he said, "Why are you challenging him…unless there is an alternate goal to what you're planning here."

"What are you insinuating here?"

Mercury chuckled before turning away from her.

"Oh I'm just looking at all the possibilities," he said, "I'm sure that you'll give us entertaining match. I'm actually very curious as how strong you have become since your Exile. Good luck today."

With that the man walked off leaving her standing here staring at his retreating form.

 _I really hate that guy,_ she thought.

A few minutes later, Weiss was then led straight into the large Arena where she'll be facing her father in battle. The girl noticed that many members of the Clan had showed up and could even see Winter in the stand as well. Then she turned her gaze away from Winter and noticed her father walking forward toward where the Arena was. He wasn't wearing his heavy robes but was dressed in simpler ones that still bellowed after him at each step he made. The man was wearing a coat upon his form as well and it was blue in color and as he approached, the people around the Arena quieted down.

The man walked upon the stage of the battle, his long white hair flowing behind him as he came to a stop across her and then the bleu eyes found her own and they were empty of all emotions.

"I have come," he said, "for your challenge and on my Clan honor, I will fight you and defeat you here traitor."

Weiss's Aura surged around her as her ordinary clothes disappeared and then the black robes she was familiar with took shape upon her form as well as her sword that held on the sash she had around her waist. Her father barely bats an eyelash at the robes she was wearing, but Weiss could hear the murmur going around her at the different robes she has on. Her father's hand rose up and pulled the side of his robes away from him revealing the handle of the large blade that was at his waist. With his other hand, he pulled the broad sword out, the blade gleaming into the light above him.

His Aura had surged forth as well and Weiss drew out her own sword raising her own Aura.

"BEGIN," a voice called out.

 **The fight for honor and freedom begins as father and daughter clash...**

 **Next Time:** The White Lord's Power

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	37. The White Lord's Power

**Hey guys, here is the next update of this fanfic.**

 **Enjoy the read.**

 **Chapter Cover:** Ezekiel Schnee standing there as he was holding his broad sword as his white cloak was dancing behind him.

Chapter Thirty-Seven

The White Lord's Power

Weiss didn't waste a second.

As soon as the word had been said, the white haired girl instantly dashed forward aiming straight toward the man with her blade but her strike was blocked, sparks appearing at the force she had launched her attack at him. The man had barely bat an eyelash as he stared at her, his large sword shining with power. He didn't even budge an inch from her sudden attack…

Yelling, Weiss spun her sword out of the large blade's path, aiming the tip straight toward her father's face…

" **White Dust, Porcupine,"** he said.

From his other hand, a sudden blast surged forward hitting Weiss's form as her eyes widened as she flew backward from the attack. She could feel the numerous stabs of the Dust Attack upon her form but there was no blood falling from where she was stabbed, after all, this attack was mostly used for torture other than most.

Weiss landed down upon the ground a crouch and then a sudden burst of wind drew her attention as Ezekiel was there in front of her, his blade going into a sweeping motion, the attack aiming to lob her head off but Weiss had managed to block it, feeling the weight of her father's blade pushing her to the side despite being on her knees. With a frown upon her face, Weiss raised her Aura even higher than before stopping the blade's path. Her father's destructive Aura was terrible as it continued to push against her but with a yell, the girl pushed the blade away from her and with a _light step_ technique, she managed to jump toward him and blood appeared upon the White Lord's arm from her slice.

The man stood there for a few moments before turning his head toward her.

"Your speed had increased," he said, "For you to have managed to wound me with an attack like this, your power as a Captain Candidate hasn't changed."

Weiss Aura continued to rise causing the area around them to start to feel chill and even the ground beneath her feet was starting to turn into ice. The girl held her blade straight toward him, her blue eyes completely cold and devoid of emotions.

"And I have become stronger than that as well," she said.

The man turned toward her, his Aura rising even more.

"That remains to be seen," he said.

The two charged at each other and their weapons clashed against each other. Weiss could feel her teeth gritting together as she sliced at the man but he still managed to block each of her attack like they weren't even there. She was pushed back from an attack causing her to slide a few feet backward as the man raised his sword high in the air causing his Aura to rise even more.

" **Demon Breath,"** he said.

He lowered it down launching the wave of Aura toward her and Weiss raised her weapon which was shone a bluish glow and did a sudden wave of attack with it causing ice to spring forward. The two attacks clashed against each other causing a sudden rise in power and ice as well Aura clashed violently with each other with the amount of power.

When the smoke dissipated, Weiss was standing there a little out of breath at the amount of power that she had unleashed right now. The girl stared up toward him noticing that the man was barely even winded despite the amount of power he had just unleashed at the moment. He had a frown upon his face as he stared at her.

Then he charged again causing Weiss to block the upward attack that came at her as the amount of power behind the blast caused her to fall upon her knee at the surge of power he had launched at her and his blade started to glow again causing Weiss' eyes to widen.

" **Demon Breath,"** he spoke out.

Weiss was instantly enveloped into the blast of power that the man possessed as she gritted her teeth. She could feel pain surging through her body at the pain that was surging through her form like she was completely ensnared into a ball of pain.

When the attack was done Weiss upon the ground her dark robes ripped in a few places and she had blood falling from the numerous wounds that were falling upon her body. The girl was huffing lightly at the amount of pain that was surging through her body as she holds her blade like a cane to hold her up.

"You're pathetic," Ezekiel spoke out, the disgust in his voice loud.

* * *

Across the battle, Mercury had a light smirk upon his features.

"My, My," he said, "Lord Ezekiel sure isn't taking it easy with her."

Beside him, Light Schneider looked solemn as he was observing the battle as well. As Captain of the White Clan, he had a duty to be here to observe the battle, but, this fight was giving him a really bad feeling into his chest. He never thought he will be able to see something like this, the day that Weiss and her Father will be fighting for the Clan's honor.

"Not enjoying the battle Light?" Mercury asked giving him a sideway glance.

"My feelings as to whether I enjoy it or not doesn't matter," the other man answered.

Mercury hummed softly.

"I would expect something like this out of you," he said, "You were always against Weiss's Exile five years ago…but you should know that you can't change the White Lord's mind that easily."

Light stared at him for a few moments before turning his gaze toward the battle in front of him.

 _As much as I hate agreeing with this guy, he is right about one thing,_ he thought, _Lord Ezekiel isn't going easy on Weiss at all. I wouldn't expect him to be after all, Weiss is challenging his Honor and the Honor of the Clan. He must put her in her place as what she is…_

His eyes looked at Weiss as the white haired girl got back to her feet.

 _Neige…what would you say if you are seeing this right now? Seeing two of the persons you love most in this world clash against each other like this?_

* * *

Weiss's Aura was still blazing as she glared at the man in front of her. Her father was as powerful as she had remembered him to be. Never once she had seen her father battle with such fever before. The man's attacks were as powerful as ever. She knew her Father was the leader of the White Clan for a reason and that his power was just something that many feared and despite the White Fang's many attempts to kill him, he always destroyed any enemies that had come after her.

Weiss yelled outward as she launched straight toward him their blade clashing against each other with much more ferocity than before. The two battling people were clashing against each other and Weiss's speed was increasing.

Ezekiel let out a grunt as he pushed her off as she slid backward and then she instantly raised her hand toward him.

" **Dust Level 50, Red Dragon Canon."**

The sudden large blast aimed straight toward the man. It formed the face of the Dragon as it came toward him to completely swallow him completely. Ezekiel stared at the spell.

" **White Dust, Wall."**

The attack slammed straight into the White Dust protection attack that had smashed straight into the attack causing a large burst of wind to blow everywhere as Weiss narrowed her eyes at the sudden rise of power and then, a blast of power surged forward through the air as Ezekiel surged forward with Light Step appearing right in front of her but Weiss was ready for him.

" **Dust Level 33, Purifying Blue Lightning."**

The blast of blue light surged straight toward her father but the man had managed to disappear yet again…

 _A Double Light Step Technique,_ she thought.

Pain surged from her back as her father's sword cut her there causing blood to fly out of her back and Weiss's eyes widened at the attack as she stumbled forward at the pain that was surging through her…but the white haired girl didn't fall.

She had turned toward him with a yell as she launched her sword forward at him.

" **Ice Age,"** she yelled.

But her Father had disappeared from where she had launched the attack at him and the man had appeared right in between her sword and herself. Weiss found herself staring into those blue eyes that stared at her mercilessly and then a hand was placed upon her stomach.

" **White Dust, Spear."**

Weiss's eyes widened at the attack went straight through her body blood falling from her lips as glowing spear ran her through. She had this look in her eyes as she fell down upon her knees in front of him. Blood was falling down upon the ground in front of her as she placed a hand upon the ground in front of her.

"You lost, Weiss Schnee," he spoke out as he stared down at her.

Weiss had a hand upon the wound in her stomach as she seated there. She then looked up toward her father as the man stared at her.

"You have fought the White Lord on the appeal of Law 55 and you have faced defeat," he continued, "Weiss Schnee you are now sentenced to execution seven days from now."

The girl stared at him for a long moment.

"Father…tell me," she said, "Do you…honestly believe…that I was…behind everything I was…accused of?"

The man stared at her for a few moments before sheathing his blade. The man turned away from her, without answering her and then he came to a stop.

"Take care of her wounds," he said, "And then, takes her away to the dungeons. She will be executed by the _White Star_ in seven days."

With that the man disappeared from sight as the two Huntsmen appeared beside her and Weiss let herself be taken away.

* * *

"Well, that's what anti-climatic," Mercury said, "I have expected Lord Ezekiel to actually release his Soul Weapon."

"If he released that sort of weapon here," Light said, "He would have destroyed a good part of White Castle along with it….But I am more surprised that Weiss didn't even release her weapon either."

The people were moving out of the way and Light made his way out of the building. The young man knew now that Weiss was going to be executed and he couldn't believe that something like this had happened. He really shouldn't be surprised after all, ever since the news of the Vale incident had reached his ears, he had that strange feeling in his gut that something bad was going to happen.

"Captain Schneider."

The man turned toward the voice finding a Huntsman there.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Lord Ezekiel requires your presence," the Huntsman told him, "A meeting with the Huntsman leader of the White Clan."

The man nodded and made his way toward where the meetings usually take place. Light had a small frown upon his features as he was walking through the hallway of the White Castle. Then he came to a stop in front of the door. He stopped for a few moments, taking a deep breath before entering inside.

The room was well light as always and he took it in. It was completely marble floor and the banners of the White Clan hung in the air behind where Lord Ezekiel's chair was. He glanced around himself noticing that the Clan Council were there as well as Winter and Mercury.

"You took your time getting there," Mercury said giving him a small smirk.

"I was not prepared for a meeting so soon after the battle," he answered.

"Take your place Captain Schneider," Lord Ezekiel spoke out loud, his voice carrying out over whatever retort Mercury was about to answer him.

Light made his way toward his position which was right beside Winter across Mercury and the other Council members. Ezekiel had changed his outfit, Light noticed. He was dressed more like the White Clan head now as he stood there, his eyes devoid of any emotions.

"This meeting is now in session," he called out to them all, "As you all know, the Exiled traitor Weiss Schnee has challenged me into battle under the appearance of Law 55. I have defeated her in combat and now the traitor is going to be executed in seven days by the White Clan's Sacred Treasure, _The White Star."_

No one says anything for they are already aware of that fact. Light stared at the people around him. Winter's face was completely blank as well, the blue eyes showing no emotions of learning that her little sister was about to be executed. Light himself feel something in him clench at the thoughts of Weiss being executed. The girl was the one that was supposed to replace him five years ago and she had been a proud member of their Clan…

Now, they were treating the girl as a traitor.

"For this to happen," the White Lord continued, "We will travel to the _Candido_ where the Sacred Treasure reside as it is custom in our ways to execute traitor of that originate from our Clan. I want you, Captain Schneider, Commander Schnee, to accompany me on this venture when the day comes."

"Of course sir," Light said.

"The White Knights should be more than enough to deal with any problems we might face there Lord Ezekiel," Mercury spoke out, "They have been quite efficient in taking down any enemy they face. If something of an execution of someone like Weiss Schnee, having the White Knights there might make it more symbolic."

"I have made my decision Mercury," Ezekiel spoke out, his voice hard, "Only Huntsman and Huntresses of the White Clan have the right to enter the White Grounds."

Light could see the surprise in Mercury's face at that.

"But there is something more that I need you to do," The White Lord continued, "I want you to travel to Vale and kill the two unknown Huntress that Weiss was protecting."

"Sir?" Light said surprised, "Is such a thing really necessary?"

"It is my order Captain Schneider," Ezekiel boomed causing the window of the room to tremble at the power in his voice, "And I have given the task to Mercury and the White Knights. It is not in your right to say anything in the matter."

Winter had glanced at her father, something akin to a frown upon her face.

"May I ask why such an action is desired then?" she asked, "From the reports of what happened in Vale, these two Huntresses are barely anything we should worry ourselves about."

"If Weiss is going to die in seven days," Ezekiel spoke out, "Then everyone that surrounds her must die as well or it will become another revolution as the animals of the White Fang had become. We must eliminate them before they can produce enough heat to create a spark."

 _I guess you don't want another force like the White Fang to rise up in the future,_ Light thought.

"I see," Winter said simply.

"Do you accept your task Mercury Black?"

The silver haired young man had a small smirk upon his face as he nodded his head.

"Yes My Lord," he said, "But should I just kill the Huntresses or everyone?"

Ezekiel stayed silent and Light find himself remembering Sebastian. The man had been a fateful servant of Neige when the woman had been alive and even then, he had stayed by Weiss's side all those years…If there was one person that could actually tell him anything of what truly happened during the Vale attack…it would be this man.

"Yes, everyone," Ezekiel spoke out.

Winter stayed silent as she simply closed her eyes and Light can feel his shock at what the man had said. Did he really just turn over Sebastian like the man was simply something to be thrown away like anything else.

"Then it will be done My Lord," Mercury said with a light bow.

"I want this to be done tomorrow at the earliest," Ezekiel said, "Dismissed."

The three Huntsmen bowed to him and they made their way out of the room. Light was walking with Winter at his side. The woman had a blank expression upon her face.

"Do you really agree with this Winter?" he asked.

The woman came to a stop giving him a glance.

"Weiss made her choice," she said, "The White Lord had made his decision Captain Schneider, and you best put your personal feelings aside and act as a member of this Clan."

"She is your sister," Light told her.

"She may be my blood," Winter said as she turned away, "That doesn't excuses of what she had done."

Then she was gone, leaving Light standing there in the hallway staring at her retreating form. The young man looked down toward the ground for a few moments in thoughts before a figure appeared right behind him drawing his attention.

"Captain Schneider," the man said, "the White Lord will like to see you in his office at once."

Light had a light frown upon his face before nodding.

"I'll be there," he said.

 **Weiss is to be executed in seven days...Is everything lost?**

 **Next Time:** Betrayal

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	38. Betrayal

**Hey guys, here is the next update of this fanfiction.**

 **Enjoy the read.**

 **Chapter Cover:** Blake seating down upon the side of a roof as she looked over the city of Vale.

Chapter Thirty-Eight

Betrayal

 **Vale**

"And that's all for today ladies and gentlemen," the teacher spoke out as the final bell of class echoed around them.

Ruby Rose yawned to herself as she pulled herself from her seat and placing her book back into her bag. All around her, the members of her class where all talking animatedly to their friends and everyone around them was making their way toward the exit. Ruby turned her gaze toward Weiss's empty chair beside her for a few moments before shouldering her bag.

 _It's already been four days since Weiss went with her Family,_ she thought.

It already been four days since Weiss had Noir practically take them away from Vale when her family had appeared out of nowhere. Ruby had been expecting her to come back as soon as things about her family were dealt with. Noir had told her that it was going to be a couple of days before Weiss came back to them but Ruby had found herself becoming a little on edge as the hours crawled by.

She walked through the hallway with the mass of students before making her way toward where her locker was situated so that she could place her books there and as she approached it, she found Yang was already standing there beside her locker waiting for her.

"Hey sis," the blonde greeted her, noticing her coming over.

"Hey Yang," Ruby answered opening the locker after punching in the code, "How come you were late this morning?"

"I had to take care of some Grimm," the blonde told her, "You know…patrol a little."

Ruby gave her a glance.

"You're worried too aren't you?"

Yang sighed.

"I'll be lying if I said that I wasn't," she said, "After what we heard from Sebastian…"

Ruby closed her locker. She can still recall the horrible story of what had happened to Weiss and it caused her heart ache whenever she thought of what her friend had gone through. She still couldn't believe Weiss had kept something like this hidden from them, but she found that she could understand why Weiss had kept it hidden from them…Ruby knew that if she had known that story before Weiss was taken away, she would have never allowed the girl to go.

"I hope that something like this isn't going to happen to her again," she said.

The two sisters walked out of the school building and making their way down the road. They were alone today considering that Nora and Ren had their Club duties and Jaune hadn't come to school today. Ruby looked up toward the sky above them, noticing the orange shade that it had taken as the sun was starting to set.

It was a clear afternoon…very similar to how it was when Weiss had suddenly sent them away from where she was.

"Are you going to go to the Manor again today?" Yang asked her.

Ruby looked down for a few moments.

"I had gone these past few days and Weiss wasn't there yet," she said, "I wanted to be the one to welcome her back but considering that she hasn't returned yet…"

Yang let out a hum.

"I know it's nice to worry and all but should you focus on which club you should join?" she asked.

Ruby glanced at her, confused.

"What?"

"We have been going to Beacon for at least a few weeks now," Yang told her, "I though that joining a club will be something nice…I know that you were part of that anime club...what was it called again…something about a Rooster…?"

Ruby let out a sigh.

"It's been only a month and you already forgotten?" she said.

Yang grinned.

"Sorry," she said, "You know I'm no good at remembering names of stuff."

The smaller girl gave her older sister a smile.

"I know what you're trying to do Yang," she said, with a light smile.

Yang glanced at her with a grin.

"Is it working?"

"Thanks," Ruby said, "For trying you know…"

She cut herself off came to a stop in the middle of the road her eyes widening. Yang stopped as well also affected by what her little sister was feeling. A suddenly powerful Aura had just made itself known in Vale. It was strong, but it didn't seem to be as strong as the ones that the two girls had felt the other days as it seems that whoever had just appeared was starting to suppress their Aura.

"Did you felt that?" Ruby whispered.

"Yes," Yang said, "It's coming from where the Manor is…but I don't think it's Weiss. I don't recognize that power at all."

"Me neither," Ruby said.

"Is it the White Clan again?" Yang asked her.

"It's certainly not the White Fang," Ruby said.

* * *

 **Schnee Manor**

Sebastian was drinking some tea when the sudden wave of Aura had washed over him. The man's eyes widen lightly at the power and he recognized it quite well. He was surprised as to why he was here of all places. The man placed his tea cup upon the table in front of him before making his way toward the front door of the Manor and stepping out of it.

The lawn of the Manor expended in front of him but Sebastian's eyes were instantly drawn toward the white clothed figure across him. The man had long hair flowing behind him and upon his shoulders was armor to protect him and even had an armband around his forearm, one which was blue in color. The man had a sword hanging by his waist as he stood there, the Doorway disappearing behind him.

"Captain Light Schneider," Sebastian said, "It's been five years since I last saw you."

The new arrival, Light Schneider, gave him a light smile.

"I hoped that it was better tiding that brought me here Sebastian," he said, then his eyes were drawn to the side, "I see you brought interesting companion."

Sebastian glanced at the direction as well finding Noir standing there. The young man still had his hat upon his head, shadowing the top side of his face, his coat dancing behind him. In the shadow of his hat, the two dark eyes were shining ominously at the Captain standing across them.

"What bring a Captain of the White Clan here?" he asked.

"I've got no quarrel with you Faunus," Light answered him, "My only goal here is to speak with Sebastian in private."

"Whatever you are here to say Captain Schneider," Sebastian spoke out drawing the man's eyes toward him, "You can say it in front of him. He is a trusted friend of Lady Schnee."

There was something like surprise in the depths of the Captain's eyes, Sebastian could see it but it was quickly masked. It made him wonder what exactly brought Light here. In the times he was with the Clan, Sebastian knew of Light Schneider. While they had never actually spoken to each other directly, he knew that the man was not someone who raised his sword easily and he was a gentle personality, as Neige always said when she spoke of him.

 _But a lot can change in five years,_ he thought staring at the man across him.

"Why did you come here to Vale Captain Schneider?" he asked, "Did something happened with Weiss?"

The Captain let out a soft sigh.

"Yes," he said, "The situation had changed quite considerably. Two days ago, Weiss had faced her father in combat by utilizing Law 55."

Sebastian could feel his eyes widening in shock.

"L…Law 55?" he repeated, "What could have caused her to take such a reckless decision?"

The man looked at him.

"That is why I am here," Captain Schneider said, "I want to know exactly what had happened during the White Fang attack upon the city three weeks earlier."

"Why would you want to know about that?" Noir asked him, "The Warrior Clan had been present during the event and I am sure that you have read the reports from them."

"Yes," Captain Schneider said, "Captain Nykos reports that had been sent to us have been more than satisfactory of her depiction of the events that took place, but as you may know, she wasn't present during how things have started…which is why I am here to here it from you Sebastian."

The elderly man stared at the Captain in front of him. Something in the man's tone caused him to feel a light concern at this.

"Why are you asking me this?" Sebastian asked, "Just what did happen during Weiss's Trial to make her chose rely on Law 55? Answer me, I know you have been present at those after all, the full leading body of the Clan has to have been in the know of what happened."

Captain Schneider stayed silent for a few moments.

"Weiss…is accused of leaking information to the White Fang," he said slowly, "And the assault on Vale had been an elaborate fabrication to keep her name in the clear."

Both Noir and Sebastian's eyes went wide at that.

" _What_?" Sebastian said shocked.

"That's fucking bullshit," Noir yelled, anger seeping in his voice as he stared at the man across them, "There is no way that Weiss would ever do something like that."

Captain Schneider's eyes turned toward him for a few moments. They were blank of any emotions.

"The White Lord and his daughter were attacked by the White Fang at a location that was only known to the leading Family of the Clan…a location that people that had served the family directly would ever know. During the attack, a White Fang member was captured alive and interrogated as to how it became aware of the information and he revealed that Weiss Schnee had told him where the location was and he told us also that Vale was also going to be under attack."

The Captain looked at them both.

"Then just as the man said," he told them, "Vale was attacked…matching the captured Faunus's information about what Weiss had supposedly planned for her name to stay cleared of suspicions."

Sebastian stared at the Captain.

"But…you don't believe that do you?" he said, "You don't believe Weiss did it?"

Captain Schneider looked at him.

"While the proof is solid and all evidence gathered pointed at Weiss being involved," he said, "Your reaction Sebastian gave me everything that I needed to know….which bring me to the second reason why I came here in Vale…"

Before the man could finish, a sudden rise in Aura surged in the air across them drawing their attention toward the sky. Standing there above them, was a new arrival. The man was wearing armor upon his body as he stared down at them. He had a smirk upon his face and he didn't look really surprised to see Schneider here with them.

"Well well," he said, "Light…you didn't strike me as someone who will betray the Clan by revealing all of this to the traitor's companions. What will Lord Ezekiel says?"

"Lord Ezekiel will be greatly interested in what I am to reveal to him Mercury," Captain Schneider said, "He will be pleased to learn that Weiss is not responsible for what she had been accused of."

"Like he will care," the man, Mercury spoke out, "He had already made up his mind to execute the girl…I mean, we are talking about the same man who lashed his own daughter like an animal before kicking her out of the Clan…I'm sure when he learn of what you have done…you will be a traitor as well."

"Mercury…," Captain Schneider said, "What I am trying to do here is avoid more bloodshed."

All around Mercury, armored Knights were appearing, all of them dressed similarly as they were holding their large blades in their hands. The White Knights have arrived as well all of them unleashing their own Aura.

"The order had already been given Light," Mercury spoke out, his silver hair dancing in the wind around him, "All of Weiss's companions are to be killed."

Sebastian eyes were wide with shock at what was happening.

"We are…all to be killed?" he repeated.

 _Ezekiel really ordered this,_ he thought, _But why…why would he want to kill us?_

From beside him Noir was looking up at them as well.

"All of Weiss's companions," he said, "Damn that would mean Yang and Ruby as well."

Mercury smiled mercilessly down at them.

"White Knights, kill them all," he yelled out.

The armored soldiers all aimed down straight the group.

* * *

Ruby and Yang were aiming straight toward where the Manor was when even more powerful Auras were starting to appear as well. The two girls had already changed into their Huntresses outfits as they were moving quickly toward where the numerous Auras were coming from.

"Even more Auras had appeared?" Yang said, "Just what the hell is going on at the Manor?"

Ruby could feel worry coursing through her as well.

 _Just what is going on for so many Auras to appear at once?_ She thought, _But for some reason…they reminds me of…_

Before the girl could finish her thoughts, a sudden burst of Aura surged from behind them forcing the two girls to turn around toward where it was coming from. Ruby's silver eyes widened lightly taking notice of the large armored form that was coming straight at them with great speed and it was armed with a large sword as well.

 _What is that?_ She thought.

Yang had noticed it as well for she glide backward through the air as she turned and gathered her Aura around the Gauntlets that were around her fist.

" **Explosive Shot,"** she yelled out, launching the blast of Aura forward.

The burst of Aura aimed straight at the enemy completely enveloping him into a large explosion behind them in midair but to their surprises the armored figure burst from the smoke without as much as a scratch upon their form causing both Ruby and Yang to widen their eyes.

"No way…it didn't even slow him down?" Yang yelled.

Ruby made to draw her weapon that was strapped in it's dormant form behind her, but the armored figure was already too close and she wouldn't have time to actually drawn her Scythe out to block the large blade coming at her direction…

 _Damn…I won't have time to…_

The blade came at her but an echoing clang was there as the large broad sword made contact with a shorter sword that had appeared right in front of Ruby. A person was there, blocking the attack that was coming straight at her form. The person's Aura was surging around her body as they hold the blade back and then a feminine voice spoke out.

" **Gambol Slash,"**

A large purple blast completely overcome the armored figure as it was send flying backward and crashing down into the street bellow into a large crater raising a lot of dust. Ruby stared at the figure that had appeared in front of her.

Long dark hair was flying backward as the new arrival, a young woman, was holding her blade in her hand. She was wearing long pants upon her form as well as combat boots. There was a white shirt upon the person form as black lines were wrapped around new arrival arms.

"Ruby are you okay?" Yang asked reaching her sister's form.

Ruby blinked at the blonde.

"Yeah…I'm fine," she said, "I'm not hurt."

"This isn't the time to be relaxing," the new arrival said, "More of them are coming."

She was right, as more of the armored figures appeared around them forcing the three girls to stand back to back to each other. Yang took here stance, her eyes flashing red at her rising Aura and Ruby had her Scythe out and the stranger was holding her sword out as well.

"Who the hell are you anyway?" Yang asked her.

"My name is Blake," the girl said, "But you can call me a friend for now…"

* * *

 **Blake enter the game to help Ruby and Yang as the White Knights surrounds them...**

 **Next Time:** Might of the White Knights.

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	39. Might of the White Knights

**Hey guys, new update for this fic.**

 **Enjoy the read.**

 **Chapter Cover:** A White Knight holding his large sword in front of his form in front of him like a cross.

Chapter Thirty-Nine

Might of the White Knights

Ruby could feel her eyes widening lightly as she stared at the dark haired young woman in front of her. Her silver eyes were wide with surprise as she thought back to what the Faunus had said. It seems just like the other days since she had heard of that name from the lips of the member of the White Fang…

"Ruby focus," Yang spoke out, breaking the smaller girl from her thoughts.

They were completely surrounded by the White Knights. They were six of them as she glanced around herself taking a stance with her Scythe in hand. The three girls were back to back as they faced their new attackers.

"Who the hell are these guys?" Yang said as she stared at them.

"They're the White Knights," the new arrival, Blake told them, her voice completely calm, "They are part of the White Clan."

Yang gave her a sideway glance for a split second before refocusing forward.

"The White Clan…Weiss's family?" she said.

Ruby stared at the armored figures in front of her.

"Why would they be attacking us?" Yang asked, "I thought Weiss was going to be taking care of things. Isn't that why she decided to go with her sister?"

"It doesn't matter right now," Blake told them, "These Knights are coming at you to kill, so you might want to get ready for that."

Ruby nodded.

 _They managed to overcome Yang's attack very easily,_ she thought, _This might be harder than I thought._

She unleashed her Aura getting ready to battle and she felt Yang and their new companion Blake do the same. The White Knights all charged forward because of this and Ruby was ready for them. With a powerful yell, the girl sliced with her Scythe cause a large wave of dark reddish aura to shoot out from her weapon as if she was slicing through the air itself…

" **Crimson Wave,"** she yelled.

The blast of Aura overtook two of the Knights that were coming at her causing them to be blow backward by the sheer force of the attack she had launched forward. A third one came for her side but the mysterious stranger Blake was there blocking the attack with her own short sword and then with a kick into the Knight's helmet, she send him flying to the side.

Then she spun through the air dodging an attack that Ruby herself didn't even seen coming and the small girl instantly dashed forward and with a downward strike, she struck the Knight down toward the ground causing a large boom of explosions to take place on the ground below them.

A large wave of fire came behind them as Yang was tearing into the others Knights, her Gauntlets bleeding out waves of fire that were coursing through the air around her. The blonde was like a force of nature as she fought against the Knights that were coming for her.

Ruby didn't waste any time launching herself forward so that she could help her sister. With a wave of her Scythe, she took one of them down sending it away from her sisters turned back. With a yell, Yang launched her fist forward aiming straight toward the Knight that was in front of her but he managed to block it with his sword and retaliated quite quickly.

She jumped backward through the air missing he sword by a few air as she grit her teeth and then launched a large blast of Aura from her fist completely overcoming the Knight that was in front of her. The blonde was huffing lightly as she stared at the figure she had launched back and noticed that the Knight was still standing.

"He managed to survive an attack like this?" she said shocked.

"He is not the only one," Ruby said looking around them.

The Knights they have been taking down so far were pulling themselves up from the ground that they had been send flying into and even the ones that Ruby had send flying away with her earlier attacks were back as well.

"They are strong," Blake spoke out to the two sisters, "I doubt without releasing your Weapons, you won't be able to defeat them."

Yang narrowed her eyes at her.

"Is that so?" she said.

Blake took her stance as the Knights approached them.

" **Burn as hot as the Sun, Ember Cecilia,"** Yang said.

Flames enveloped the girl as it grew from her Gauntlets and her eyes were now a shining crimson color. The girl stared at the Knights a serious look crossing her features as she approached forward. Ruby came forward as well her Aura rising into the air as she walked with her sister.

" **Bleed the world Red, Crescent Rose,"** she whispered.

Her Scythe literally transformed into an opaque form of Aura itself, the same color as the darkish red aura that was growing around her body was. The two sisters stood together in front of them White Knights that were approaching them before they both launched forward into battle.

Behind them, Blake stared at the two sisters for a few moments as she narrowed her eyes.

 _Weiss went with them that day,_ she thought, remembering when the White Knights had encircled the girl along with Commander Winter, _Why would the White Knights come here and attack these two? Just what happened in the two days she has been gone?_

Blake turned her attention toward where Schnee Manor was situated and she find she could sense even more powerful Aura from there as well as Knights.

 _Noir…_ she thought.

* * *

 **Schnee Manor Grounds**

Light Schneider stared up toward the numerous Knights that were coming down toward them, his eyes wide with shock at what Mercury was doing. His hand went automatically for his sword but he hesitated to drawn it out as the Knights came down toward him. The man instantly jumped backward to avoid the attacks that came down toward him. He jumped away from the numerous attacks that were coming at him.

"Mercury stop this at once," he yelled out toward the man above them.

Mercury chuckled darkly.

"The order had already been given Light," he said, staring down at the Captain, "There is no disobeying it."

"But this battle is meaningless," he said, trying to reason with him, "Weiss isn't the one behind the attack from the White Fang. Someone else is pulling the strings and the White Lord is about to execute his own innocent daughter."

"I have my orders," Mercury said.

A sword came at Light from the side drawing his attention toward it but the man still managed to avoid getting it by leaning to the side. His left hand came up toward the hand of the Knight that was in front of him.

" **White Dust, Bind,"** he said.

The white light spring from that touch and then the White Knight fell down upon the ground, unable to move any longer. He stared up toward Mercury, a frown appearing upon his face.

"Mercury," he said, "Pull your Knights back now…"

Suddenly something stabbed him straight through his shoulder causing him to widen his eyes in shock. The man instantly raised his hand toward where the stab wound came from and even more Knights came flying at him…

But a large explosion causes them to be blown away from him and the young Faunus from before was standing there in front of him. He was holding his blade in his hand, his coat flying behind him as he stepped forward.

"You…," Schneider said surprised.

"I don't like the White Clan very much," the young man said turning his gaze toward him, "But you are the one who knows what truly happened to Weiss so I'm not going to let you die…yet. This man is coming here to kill us, and if you won't draw your blade then I will."

He turned his attention back toward Mercury.

"I had expected better from a Captain," he said.

Then he dashed forward aiming straight toward the numerous Knights in front of him. Schneider stared at his back, surprised at the young man coming to his aid with all that.

"Captain are you alright?"

It was Sebastian and the man was already starting to heal the wound.

"It's not serious," he said, standing up, "He can't take on all of them by himself…"

He looked up toward the Faunus young man that had launched himself toward the White Knights. He had never expected to be drawing his sword to his own men. The White Knights were part of the White Clan and he had always respected them and even Mercury who he sometimes is at odd with, but he still was able to respect the man for becoming the leader of the White Knights…

But now if he draws his sword, he will be a traitor to his own Clan…

 _But you also know that Weiss is innocent,_ a voice spook to him from his head, _Can you really let her die for a crime that she hadn't committed?_

Schneider knew then what his answer was. The man knew that since he knew that, he couldn't allow Weiss to be executed. With what he knows, he would be holding that guilt inside himself if he let the girl die. The man stood up and placed a hand upon his sword.

"It will be best if you find shelter Sebastian," he said, "The White Knights are after you as well. I wouldn't forgive myself if you die a meaningless death like this."

The man beside him nodded before stepping back from him. Schneider then drew his sword from it's shaft with his working arm as his Aura actually shot up through the roof drawing the attention of everyone around him.

Noir who was fighting against the White Knights was also drawn from the sudden rise in Aura. The young man's attention turned toward where the power came from finding that it was the White Clan Captain. The man was standing up his Aura causing the air around him to ripple like waves of water.

* * *

The Faunus took a jump back from the one he was fighting against, his dark eyes stared at the Captain bellow them. He could feel himself becoming impressed at the amount of power that the man had within himself.

 _His rank of Captain is earned then,_ he thought.

Schneider raised his sword toward the sky above him as it started to turn completely dark as if a storm was starting to appear above the city of Vale. The man's power was shining quite powerfully almost like a vacuum of some kind and then he spoke out.

" **Strike from the Heavens, Iratum** ( _Angry One)_ **,"** he said.

He turned the blade in his hand before stabbing it into the ground in front of him. Beams of lightning shoot out everywhere from around where he stood as the sword was completely transformed into a Lance of some kind. It was metal and lightning was running through it's form as the man stood there ready to fight.

His eyes looked up toward where Mercury stood. The man had both of his hands crossed over his chest as he stared down toward him, a small smirk working its way upon his lips.

"Well well," he said, "I never expected you to actually release your Soul Weapon Captain Schneider. Are you really going to truly become a traitor to the White Clan?"

Schneider let out a soft breath.

"I may become a traitor to the Clan for this," he said, "But…I'd rather be one than let an innocent girl die. Five years ago, I watched her suffer because she helped those Faunus escape…Weiss suffered because of her Father's blind hatred for Faunus. I won't let her suffer again."

Mercury looked at him for a few moments before he started to laugh. Schneider had a light frown upon his face as he stared at him.

"Well if you feel so strongly about it," he said raising his hand.

Behind him a large Doorway appeared bearing the symbol of the White Clan before it opened giving way to numerous shadows within it. A large number of the White Knights have started to pour out of the Doorway and Schneider can feel his eyes widening lightly at the number.

"You really wish to continue this meaningless battle Mercury?" he said.

"No battle is meaningless," the young man spoke out, "each has a purpose while you have yet to see it. Even with your released Soul Weapon, you won't be able to stand against so many of the White Knights."

Schneider narrowed his eyes lightly before he dashed forward breezing past the White Knights that were coming at him aiming straight for Mercury.

"Then I just have to take you down," he said, coming with his Staff.

But two White Knights were there blocking his oncoming attack standing in front of Mercury who still has both of his arms crossed. A light smirk was working its way upon his lips as his eyes stared at Schneider.

"You really think that I wouldn't be able to predict your train of thoughts?" he said, "I mean, c'mon we did work together a lot of in past. I know how your mind works."

Schneider's eyes widened lightly as his eyes took notice of the Faunus young man from earlier taking his attack at Mercury's turned back. Mercury must have seen the look of his face for he glanced behind him just as the young man slashed down at his unprotected back…

* * *

Noir's attack sliced at Mercury's back, the young man having seizing his chance to get to him when his guard was down but he found himself surprised for the person he had slashed was none other than a White Knight which had used his own body to protect Mercury's turned back.

 _Where did he came from?_ He thought.

The White Knight's Armor had cracked, having a slice coursing through it's body but there was no blood dripping from the wound that he had inflicted. The White Knight actually still stood in front of him despite the serious wound he had gotten. The Knight then raised his sword and struck back something that Noir barely managed to avoid if he hadn't raised his sword fast enough, he would have been in serious trouble.

The force of the attack caused him to slide backward through the air before he came to a stop, his eyes narrowing lightly at the White Knight across him.

 _A wound like that should have had a person dying almost instantly,_ Noir thought, _But that Knight is still standing like it was nothing but a knick at the finger._

"You look surprised," Mercury said glancing back at him, "How can he stand when he had such a wound upon his armor? That is the question running through your mind right now isn't it? Well I could answer but that will be revealing a secret of the White Clan to you Faunus boy…but let me give you a little tip. It doesn't matter what you throw at them, the White Knights will stand and fight until the targets are dead and at this moment…you, Captain Schneider, Sebastian and even those three girls that are fighting East of here… _You are all going to die_."

Noir felt confusion coursing through him.

 _Three?_

He knew Ruby and Yang would have to fight since the White Knights will come after them, but he had no knowledge of a third girl…unless…

 _Unless…Blake?_ He thought, sensing out the other Faunus's Aura, _So…despite your words…you are still in Vale after all…but I can't allow myself to lose focus here…I'm going to have to keep my focus on this fight._

Noir took his stance as he focused his Aura, his eyes glaring up toward the White Knight across him and as well as Mercury.

 _And if those White Knights are as powerful as he said and my earlier attack didn't do that much against it,_ he thought, _My Awakening is what I am going to have to rely on._

 **An unkillable enemy...Noir is about to release his Awakening...**

 **Next Time:** The Undefeatable Enemy

 **AN:** The White Knights are based on the Knight that Weiss faced in the White trailer for the first season.

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	40. The Undefeatable Army

**Hey guys, here is the next update of this story.**

 **Enjoy the read.**

 **Chapter Cover:** Yang seating down upon the ground was she was holding a drink in her hand.

Chapter Forty

The Undefeatable Enemy

Qrow knew something was wrong.

The man had been feeling that nagging sense in the back of his mind ever since he had seen the girl's mood for the past two days. He didn't really know what was going on with his nieces but, he knew something had happened. Ruby who was always a bundle of sunshine whenever she goes had been mopping and Yang who always had something to say had become silent and thoughtful.

And there was also the lack of Weiss these past few days as well and it made him wonder what had happened to cause this. While he knew that something had happened between Weiss and her Family ever since he first met her, he wondered if the White Clan is responsible for what is happening right now.

The man frowned lightly at the thought.

 _With the White Fang attack on Vale,_ he thought, _I wouldn't be surprised if they had gotten involved…but I am sensing that things are not going to be as simple as I had hoped._

Sounds of explosion echoed in the distance drawing the man's attention toward the window. Qrow knew that there was a battle and from how far away they were, it was coming from the Mansion where Weiss was staying.

 _So it had come to this,_ he thought.

He knew that Ruby would get involved with whatever was going on because of her friendship with Weiss, not that he didn't expect that after all, the girl was Summer Rose daughter…She got that from that woman…

 _She really is like you Summer,_ he thought, _And like you…your daughter had become a Huntress. I had thought that I could spare them from that same path we walked but…_

He looked up toward the window in front of him.

 _You girls be careful out there,_ he thought, _This world you just stepped into…is a very different one than what you know…the same rules don't apply there as they do in the normal world…_

* * *

Ruby Rose let out a grunt as she blocked a strike coming from one of the White Knight she was facing against. The girl was pushed back from the weight of the attack that had come at her, but as she was sliding back, she spun herself around, using the weight of her enemy against him. The White Knight moved forward and as she was spinning, she slashed his unprotected back with the attack as red and black danced around her causing the Knight to be blow away from her.

Her silver eyes instantly went around, looking for the next enemy but her eyes found the dark haired girl, Blake kicking a Knight in the face and sending it away from her. The girl then launched herself forward, and using both her short sword as well as the handle of the weapon, like she was dual yielding, taking down the Knight with extreme prejudice.

She also noticed that the girl hadn't release her Weapon yet but she was fighting the White Knights on equal grounds and it made Ruby wonder just how strong she really was? The girl then turned her gaze back toward where the Knights that was around them.

"These guys just don't know when to quit,"

Yang had come to stop beside her, and the blonde was breathing heavily. The flames from her Soul Weapon were burning bright as her red eyes glowed quite brightly. The blonde girl's attention was upon the Knights that were covered by her flames but the soldiers were still standing, despite the damage that had been done to their Armors.

Ruby's attention was drawn toward the Knight she had sliced earlier noticing that he was among the others, standing up as if nothing was wrong with him. She couldn't believe that he could still move despite the heavy wounds he had upon his form.

Then the dark haired girl Blake jumped backward from her fight and landed beside the two girls, her golden eyes fixed upon the Knight that was approaching them from behind.

"Hey Blake," Yang asked, "Is there anyway to actually defeat these guys? It seems that no matter what we do, they just keep coming."

"I had heard the Knights were an unrelenting force," the dark haired girl answered, "I never realized that they were like this…some of the wounds I gave should have killed a normal person…but they just stood back up like it was nothing."

"So what do we do?" Ruby asked her giving a backward glance, "If our attacks are not enough to take them down."

"We're going to have to retreat," Blake told them, "That's the only option that I have left."

"Retreat?" Ruby said blinking

"Retreat?" Yang repeated shocked, "Why should we retreat? These guys can't touch us and I still have a lot of power left."

"Even with all your power," Blake said giving her a sideway glance, "You won't survive. The White Knights have become a fearsome force for a reason Grimm Slayer. Retreating back to the Manor is the only option we've got here."

Yang gave her a glare and turned her attention toward the White Knights that were approaching them. Ruby could see upon her face that she didn't want to retreat now in the middle of a fight, but the younger girl could see that things weren't going as well as they could for them. She knew that they should have defeated the White Knights a long time from now but they just keep standing up like they weren't even feeling pain from the wounds that they had gotten.

Ruby knew that Blake had the right idea. They couldn't continue and fight like this because if they continue, they will start to run out of Aura and then, the Knights will simply be able to take them out one after the other.

"She is right," she said to her sister, "We can't continue to fight them like this."

Yang growled.

"Fine," she said, "Let's retreat…so, we're going back to the Manor?"

Blake nodded at them as her sword started to glow with power.

"Yes," she said, "But we have to cover our escape."

Ruby's Scythe started to glow as well, "I have a feeling you'd say that."

The Flames around Yang grew in size.

"Let them have it," she said, " **Explosive Fist,"**

" **Crimson Wave,"**

" **Gambol Slash,"**

The three attacks launched forward aiming straight toward where the Knights were before they were completely overcome by the numerous attacks. It caused a large beam of fire to explode outward as the three girls stared at the explosion that their attacks had created.

"Now is our chance," Ruby said.

She launched forward moving through the air the red petals danced around her with the speed she had moved forward, and the other two girls followed after her.

* * *

Blake was surprised at how fast the girl in the red, Ruby, was. Her speed was something she even she herself will have trouble keeping up with but the girl's power wasn't as strong despite her speed. Her sister on the other hand seems to be pure raw power. Her golden eyes turned toward the blonde girl who still had that look on her face for calling the retreat.

 _They are both quite something,_ she thought, _To be able to get that strong in just a few days…and even managed to learn their Soul Weapon's name before we attacked…_

"I can sense a lot of Aura coming from the Manor," Ruby spoke out drawing the dark haired girl's attention, "And there is one who is pretty powerful as well…"

Blake focused her attention forward.

 _She is right,_ she thought, sensing the Aura in front of them, _I can feel the Aura there…and I can feel Noir's power as well…Are they fighting against the White Knights as well or is there someone else present as well…_

Suddenly Blake turned her attention behind them, noticing the White Knights that they had left behind were following as well.

"They're coming up the rear," Yang said coming to a stop and turning toward the oncoming enemy.

Ruby came to a stop as well.

"They are fast," she said.

Blake came a stop and turned toward the Knights.

 _They really are relentless,_ she thought, drawing her blade.

"I'll take care of them," Yang said, her flames raging around her.

"Allow me," Blake said before the girl could jump toward the Knight, "You already know that strength isn't going to do much against them, you'll just be wasting your Aura like this."

Yang gave her a glare but Blake hardly focused on the girl as she aimed her sword forward and it started to glow with her Aura. The girl could feel her power growing even more as they Knights were approaching them.

" **Black Dust Suppression Technique Level 87, Triple Binding, First Song"**

All around Blake, strings of light shoot out straight toward the oncoming Knights as they used their sword to cut through them but that only ended up creating even more strings of light as they sprung around them like snakes and took hold of their forms causing the Knight to fall down on the ground.

Blake spun her glowing sword in her hand before aiming it down toward the ground.

" **Second Song,"** she said.

Large Towers burst from around the Knight fallen from which were struggling against all of them taller than any of the houses around them and the numerous Towers had different symbols which were appearing upon the form of the towers which formed a large square around the fallen Knights.

" **Third Song,"** Blake called out, gritting her teeth.

The symbols upon the towers glowed brightly as strings of light shoot out from the Towers and toward the fallen Knights form which became still now that the light of the Towers were resonating with the same light that was around them.

When her blade stopped glowing, Blake fell down upon her knees breathing heavily. The girl could feel that a large portion of her Aura had been ripped out of her body because of that technique she just used.

 _As expected,_ she thought, _That thing almost swallowed my entire Aura…such a dangerous spell…I'm surprised Adam can use this and still be able to fight on a regular basis._

"What was that?" Ruby asked shocked, "It stopped the Knights."

"Why didn't you use that earlier?" Yang asked, "That could have saved us a lot of time."

Blake glanced at her.

"It's…not something…I can use that easily," she said, "Just using it now had taken more than half of my Aura…"

Ruby approached her, a worried look in her silver eyes.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"I've survived with worse," Blake told her standing back up, "We have to keep moving."

Then the girl walked forward and the two sisters exchanged glance before following after her.

 _Hang on Noir,_ Blake thought with a frown upon her face, _We're coming._

* * *

White Knights got blasted away with lightning as Captain Schneider turned his staff in his hand launching blast of lightning everywhere at the enemy that were coming at him. The man moved like he was dancing with the lightning around him, his white cloak moving with the wind and the lightning that was dancing through his Weapon.

Schneider blocked an attack coming at him before he dashed forward aiming straight toward where Mercury was but White Knights blocked his way causing the man to step back from him.

"Damn it," he said.

"You should know that this is an hopeless situation right?" Mercury said, "While I do admire your power it won't be long before you run out of it and my Knights will still be there and strong enough to take you down."

Schneider jumped backward away from him and as he was sliding back, a Knight appeared right behind him coming with his sword at his back but the man pared the attack with his staff and then with a spin, he launched a kick straight toward the Knight's head sending him flying away.

As he landed down upon the ground, lightning crackled around him.

" **Lightning Storm,"**

The lightning blasted all around him causing the Knight to be blown away from where he was standing and the young man turned his gaze toward where the Faunus boy was fighting against other Knights which were coming down to him...

Schneider aimed his hand toward where those Knights before lightning tore through them giving the young Faunus time to jump away from the enemies that were in front of him. Then Schneider turned to face the Knight in front of him and went instantly on the defensive as the sword came at him with great speed but he managed to block most of the attacks coming at him.

" **White Dust, Bind,"** he said dodging an attack.

The Knight instantly froze in his movement as he was caught in his Dust Magic attack before falling down upon the ground.

 _Mercury is right,_ he thought, _We can't keep fighting against the White Knights and hope to come out on top…even as a Captain, and my Soul Weapon released state, I won't be able to take them on. We are going to need to retreat from here…_

He glanced up toward where Mercury was standing and the man had this smirk upon his face as he was watching them fight against the Knight. Schneider's eyes narrowed at the man above them.

 _Something isn't right,_ he thought, _Why is he not stopping this attack? I told him that Weiss was innocent from what is said about her…_

He dodged an attack that narrowly missed his head.

"Shit,"

He struck the Knight back right in his chest with a blast of lightning sending him flying backward through the air before he raised his hand toward his head making a mental connection with Sebastian as he sensed out the man's Aura.

" _Sebastian, it's me Schneider,"_ he said, " _I need you to open a Portal so that we can escape from here."_

He could feel the man's confusion at what he was saying.

" _A Portal…but why? Are you having trouble with the White Knights?"_

Schneider jumped away from an attack that came at him and blocked another one, gritting his teeth.

" _The White Knights are the problem…we can't defeat them like this,"_ he said, " _If we continue to fight against them, we will run out of Aura before we can even destroy one of them."_

" _They are that powerful?"_

" _No, they are not powerful,"_ Schneider answered, " _Any normal level Huntsman and Huntress could take one of them down. The difference is that the White Knights can't be killed like any normal person. They will only keep coming back up and I don't want to use too much Aura in my attacks. If I run low on Aura too soon, I won't be able to stand a chance against them."_

He spun the staff in his hand smacking and taking down a few Knights from around him but they were still getting back up.

" _We need a Portal soon,"_ Schneider told him, " _We can't delay any longer."_

" _I'll do what I can,"_ Sebastian told him.

" _Good,"_ Schneider told him, " _Make sure that you opened it up at a place where the White Clan won't be able to track us down."_

Sebastian stayed silent for a few moments before answering back.

" _I know just the place."_

With that the mental link was severed as Schneider refocused upon the battle in front of him. The Faunus came to stand right beside him as he had his sword out.

"I don't get this," he said, "Why aren't they staying down? I know that some of them would have been dead from the attacks I gave them but they just stand right back up. Just what the hell are they?"

Schneider gave him a glance.

"I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to," he said, looking up at the Knights that were around them, "Their true nature is a mystery even to me. Only the White Lord knows what they are and the man who commands them."

The young man let out a tch sound.

"But what I do know is that the White Knights never once lost any battle they have been sent to," Schneider continued, "It's one of the reason why they are so feared by many other clans around Remnant…they are _the undefeatable Army_."

"Undefeatable eh," the young man said as his Aura shone around his body, "Well see about that when I am in my Awakening form."

"No," Schneider yelled giving him a sideway glance, "You must conserve as much power as you can…if you start to use too much Aura at once, you'll start slowing down and once you do…it's over for you."

The Faunus narrowed his eyes.

"Then what do you suppose we do?" he asked.

"I have Sebastian working on a plan for us to get out of here," Schneider said, "We have to keep their attentions on us for as long as he need to…and even Mercury as well…If he suspect that Sebastian is going to do something, he might turn his attention on him and I don't think Sebastian will stand a chance against the White Knights by himself."

The Faunus let out a sigh.

"I'll trust you this one," he said, "Don't make me regret it Captain Schneider."

Schneider actually smirked as his Staff danced with lightning.

"I work with Mercury a lot of times on missions," he said, "I know how his mind work…this plan will work."

 **An escape plan in the work...could they really pull it off?**

 **Next Time:** The Ancient Woods

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	41. The Ancient Woods

**Hey guys, here is the next update of this fanfiction.**

 **Enjoy the read.**

 **Chapter Cover:** Ruby seating in her room as she was reading an X-Ray and Vav comic.

Chapter Forty-One

The Ancient Woods

 **Schnee Manor**

Inside the Manor, Sebastian was standing inside the Entrance of the building. The man knew that he will have to open the Doorway that will take them away from this battle. If Captain Schneider told him that they were going to have to run away, and going at a place that they wouldn't be tracked down but the man didn't have many places that they could go where the White Clan wouldn't be able to track them down…

 _Unless I take them_ there, he thought.

Sebastian knew that he hadn't been there for a few years ever since he first take the wounded Weiss to gather help for healing, and they had helped her long enough so that they could save Weiss's life. Sebastian knew that since he parted ways with them, he didn't know if they will accept him and the people he brought with him but he'll cross that line when they get there.

 _Let's hope that they don't kill us when we get into their territory._

Sebastian took off the jacket he was wearing leaving only the button up shirt that was upon his form. Then the man rolled up the button up sleeves. Then he placed his thumbs at the center of his palm and then flicked them up.

Upon his left palm, a star like symbol appeared and then on the right was a circle.

" _With the Star of Light shining our path, the unbreakable ring that bind us together, May the path to our home open and be protected by the Blessing of the White Goddess,"_ he said.

Sebastian then aimed both of his palms forward as in the middle of the entrance, a white clothed figure appeared. It was womanly in form and Sebastian noticed the glowing Eyes that the figure had and the Third One that shone in the middle of her forehead before she disappeared from sight with a large golden white Gate appeared right in the middle of the room.

* * *

Outside of the Manor both Noir and Schneider reacted as they both turned their eyes back toward it, both of them having sensed the Aura that had appeared right in the middle of the battle. Noir had a look of surprise upon his face at what he was sensing. Never before he had sensed an Aura like this before and what surprised him more was because that he recognize who was doing it.

 _Sebastian…that is his Aura but I don't think I have felt his power like this before,_ he thought.

Schneider had a small smirk upon his face.

 _Good,_ he though, _Now that all we have to do is to get through the Portal and we're out of here._

"He did it," he said, "We have to go now."

"We can't go yet," Noir said, "We still have Ruby and the others."

Schneider blinked at him in confusion.

"Who?"

"They're Huntress that Weiss had been training before the White Fang attacked us," Noir answered him.

Schneider was surprised to hear that.

 _Untrained Huntresses?_ He thought, _That's unheard of…are they survivors of a clan who was destroyed or are they Faunus?_

"You are planning something aren't you?"

The young man glanced up toward Mercury who was still standing in midair above them. The man had both of his arms crossed as he stared down at them with a frown upon his face. Schneider realized that he also must have sensed the power that Sebastian had just released to open the Doorway.

"I could feel that strange Aura that was suddenly released inside the Manor behind you," Mercury said with small smirk, "Light, you already know that you can't defeat my White Knights so you chose to have Sebastian to open a Doorway so that you can escape."

He raised his hand and the White Knights that were around him took their stance before launching straight down at them. Schneider took hold of his staff as lightning surged through it before it launched straight up toward the Knights who got taken down by the attack, landing down upon the ground around them.

Noir took his stance as more Knights launched at the direction that they were in right now and the young man intercepted them with his weapon as he slashed and danced through the attacks that were coming at him. He blocked an attack coming from the left with his sword and then another Knight came at him for the stab but Noir raised a hand at the Knight.

" **Dance of Crows,"** he said.

Black feathers sprung into existence around the young man as the numerous birds launched straight toward the Knight and through him but no blood flew out from the many holes that had appeared upon the Knight's body. While that was happening, Noir sliced through another group of them his sword glowing with his Aura as he fought against them. The young man jumped and dodged a lot of attacks that came his way.

He looked up toward them and saw that the Knights were coming straight at him, none of them slowing down nor showing sign of fatigue.

 _I guess the Captain was right in a way,_ he thought, _If I had used my Awakening I will probably be running out of Aura right about now…and these guys just keep on coming…we're going to have to go soon or we won't survive past this day._

He chanced a glance toward the Captain and noticed the man was slowing down. The Release of his weapon was the only reason that the two of them weren't swarmed right now but the release was starting to take it's toll upon the man's form as he was getting slower as he fought. His Soul Weapon Release was probably something that ate away at his Aura if it's stay like this too long…

 _Damn it Ruby, Yang and Blake where the hell are you?_ He thought.

In his lack of attention a Knight managed to get through his guard and sliced at him causing Noir to jump backward as blood flew out of the wound that was now forming upon his left pectoral. The young man raised his hand toward where the wound was feeling blood dripping from the opened flesh that was underneath his palm and it was also the blood that was dripping was starting to darken the clothes he was wearing.

 _Shit, I got careless,_ he thought.

The young man glanced up toward the Knights as they were all coming down upon him as he raised his sword getting ready to fight for his life but then multiple red blasts coming from nowhere hammered down upon the Knights that were coming at him. Noir blinked to himself in surprise at what was happening before three figure landed down in front of him.

"Noir," a familiar female voice called out to him in worry.

Blake was there in front of him, her golden eyes staring at the wound he had with worry upon her face. Noir actually smiled at her.

"Hello Blake," he said, "Nice to see you again."

The girl's eyes were drawn toward the wound that he was hiding behind his hand.

"This is a bad wound…," she said.

"Worry about it later," he told her, "For now we have to go."

"There are more of them coming," Ruby yelled as she hold her Scythe at the ready.

The White Knights were all coming down toward the group and flames burned around Yang's body as she stood there getting ready to attack but blast of lightning tore through the White Knights that were coming at them drawing their attention toward where Schneider was.

"C'mon," he yelled at them.

* * *

Ruby stared at the white cloaked man that was holding the staff of lightning. Her silver eyes were wide with surprise as she realized that the strong Aura that she had felt arriving in Vale before the White Knight had attacked them. She was also amazed at the power that the man as he was able to take down so many White Knights in a single attack.

He was also their side from the look of it.

"C'mon, let's go," she said.

Their mysterious companion, Blake had thrown Noir's arm over her shoulder and the trio ran straight toward where the white cloaked man was as Yang was shooting many blast of Aura straight toward the enemy as they were running toward him and the cloaked man led them straight into the Manor and then he raised a hand.

" **White Dust, Protective Cube,"**

A white glow appeared all around them and then wall of light grew from all around the Manor before a few moments that they Manor was completely surrounded into a large Cube of Light that separated them from the White Knights which were attacking them.

"That should buy us some time," he said as they entered inside the Manor, "But it won't stand for long…I already have used too much of my Aura during the battle earlier."

The group was now inside the Entrance of the Manor and they all found a sight waiting for them. Sebastian was standing in front of a Doorway and it was the first time Ruby had ever seen something like this before. Her silver eyes were wide with surprise as she stared at the open Doorway of light that stood in front of them.

"Through the Doorway," Sebastian told them.

Noir and Blake entered first followed by Yang and then Ruby stepped through. The weirdest feeling of being pulled forward took over Ruby's body as the girl stumbled forward through the tunnel of light that was shining around her form and then with a short scream, she landed down upon a grassy ground.

Blinking in confusion, Ruby looked up noticing that she had fallen on the floor of a forest. The trees were tall around her form and it was completely taken over by darkness making her wonder if it had become nighttime in the few seconds she had spend in the tunnel of light that was around her.

The girl pulled herself to her feet as she glanced around herself.

"Yang," she called out.

"I'm here," the blonde called out.

Yang approached her and pulled her younger sister up.

"You're okay?" she asked.

Ruby nodded. She then glanced behind her and noticed that the Portal was still open and then Sebastian got through followed soon by the man in the white cloak. The man had stumbled as well before the Doorway of Light disappeared from sight, pulling everyone into the darkness of the wood around them.

"Sebastian, are you alright?" Ruby asked.

The man glanced at her and gave a light smile.

"I'm fine child," he said.

"This was not an ordinary Doorway," the man in the robes said as the staff in his hand reformatted into a blade, "Just where have you taken us?"

Sebastian gave the man a sideway glance.

"You said to take you somewhere they could not track us Captain Schneider," he said, "and that's exactly what I did, although, I am not sure if the people who lives here will treat us any different than Mercury."

The man, Captain Schneider, stayed silent for a few moments, but the confusion in his face was very visible. Ruby was also confused at what Sebastian had just said and it made her wonder who exactly is living in this place that was nothing but woods. Also, there was a strange feeling in the air around them too as Ruby glanced about. The small girl couldn't explain it but it was there, like an echo that was echoing around them but still close enough that it causes chills upon her skin.

"Yang…do you feel that?" she said looking at her sister.

"Yeah," the blonde said, "It feels…like we're being watched. It's creepy."

The two followed after Sebastian as they reach both Blake and Noir who were seating together. Blake was kneeling beside the young man and from her hands, there was a green glow meaning that she was starting to heal him using her Aura. The dark haired girl had a light frown upon her face from where she was and even the young man, Noir, seems to be put off for some reason.

"How is the wound?" Sebastian asked.

"It was nothing but a flesh wound," the girl, Blake, answered him, "I should be able to close it without any problem."

Ruby and Yang took a seat down beside the seated duo and Sebastian gave a light nod.

"At least it wasn't as serious as I thought," he said.

Noir looked up at him.

"Sebastian," he said, "Where exactly are we? These woods…I can feel the Aura surging through them…it's a lot like the woods where the Faunus Clan once lived in."

Sebastian looked up toward him, the look in his eyes sharpening considerably.

"You noticed that didn't you?" he said, "I shouldn't be surprised if you do. These woods are enriched with Aura very similar to the ones of the Faunus Clan compound. As Faunus, you are able to feel the life that is flowing through the Aura that is in this place."

Ruby who was listening frowned a little.

"Is that where we are?" she asked.

Sebastian shook his head, "No…this place is similar but it's not the former home of the Faunus Clan. It's the home to something much… _much_ older than that."

Schneider had taken a seat by the other side of where the group was and had taken off the cloak he had been wearing. He revealed the wound and smear of blood that was upon his clothes and with his own hand he started to heal himself but he was also listening to what Sebastian was saying.

"I hadn't known that a place similar to the Eldar Woods existed," he spoke out, "I see this world of our still hold many mysteries."

"Eldar Woods?" Yang repeated.

"That was the name of the woods that once was owned by the Faunus Clan," Noir said, "Before the White Clan burned it down in the war centuries ago."

Schneider looked at the young man and Ruby can see there was this odd tension between the duo in front of her. Sebastian must have noticed it for he spoke out.

"This will not help us," he said, "This old war had already taken enough lives as it is."

Schneider glanced at him before turning his attention away from the group. He was still healing his wound by himself and Ruby noticed that Noir was also looking away. Ruby had just heard what Noir told her about the war, and she knew that the war was the reason the White Fang attack had happened on Vale and it was the reason why Weiss had almost died…

But then before she could speak there was a sound of something and then she turned her attention toward it noticing that a figure had stepped out of the woods and that person was holding a bow aimed straight toward them.

"Hey look out," she said instantly standing up.

Schneider moved before the words were out of her lips. The man had his sword at the ready in the blink of an eye as more of the figure stepped out all of them aiming bows straight toward where he was standing.

Yang was upon her feet as well her Soul Weapon instantly summoned out as she glared at the new arrivals, and even Ruby had her Scythe ready. Blake stood up as well her hand upon the sword at her side.

"No," Sebastian said, drawing their attention toward him, "They already have us surrounded and we didn't come here for a fight so lower your weapons."

 _How did they managed to sneak up on us like this?_ Ruby thought, _We should have been able to sense them approaching…Just…who are these guys?_

* * *

 **A mysterious arrival...After a daring escape, Ruby and the others found themselves surrounded...**

 **Next Time:** Light of Remnant

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	42. The Light of Remnant

**Hey guys, here is the next update of this story.**

 **Enjoy the read.**

 **Chapter Cover:** Yang and Ruby seating side by side with each other as they were staring up at the sky.

Chapter Forty-Two

Light of Remnant

Yang was staring at the numerous people that had stepped out of the woods around them. The blonde girl was frowning getting ready to fight as the numerous new arrivals at their bows pointed straight at them. The blonde couldn't believe what type of weapon that they were using against them. The girl didn't know whether they were joking or not. Bows won't be able to do much against them with their Aura, the enemy must know this but as she stared at them, none of them showed any fear at when she summoned out her weapon.

She glanced around noticing that all of the people were standing still, waiting for that spark that will start the fight was probably going to happen.

"Please," Sebastian said giving them a glance, "You have to lower your weapons."

"Where exactly did you take us Sebastian?" the man, Schneider said, as he stared around them.

"The White Clan won't be able to track our Doorway there," the man told him, "We are in their territory after all, so it's natural for them to completely protect their homes."

"Their territory?" Schneider said.

Sebastian let out a sigh as he walked toward the man.

"Look, I won't be able to explain it yet," he said, "You just need to trust me right now please."

The man gave them all in imploring glance, begging them to trust him and Yang noticed Noir, the young man, having stood up from where he was lying down relaxing against the tree again letting out a soft groan of pain. The dark haired girl, Blake turned toward him and was at his side in a instant to help him stand.

Ruby herself, lowered her weapon and she gave her a nod too. Yang relaxed her stance and she noticed the grateful look that Sebastian threw her way. Schneider who was the last one still on guard, glanced around himself and noticed that everyone had relaxed in a way, so he lowered his sword and then sheath the blade.

Sebastian turned toward the new arrivals.

"We meant you no harm, Guardians," he spoke out, "We only seek refuge from our enemies."

A silence followed and none of them new arrivals spoke back to him. All of them still had their weapons aimed straight at them and Yang could feel herself becoming even more nervous as the time ticked by. She just hoped that Sebastian knew what he was doing talking back against those people. While Yang didn't know anything of what was going on right now, something within her told her that Sebastian knew who those strangely dressed people were.

Then a new figure approached from behind the armed individuals. The figure approached forward, as the archers glanced at the approach and lowered their bows but still kept them loaded for whenever they needed to quickly pull them back up. Now approaching in front of them, Yang noticed the figure was wearing a hood above their face and they had no visible weapon upon their form.

The robes were mixed in with some armor upon the person's form and the metal boots were visible as the person approached. Then when the hooded figure was in front of them, they raised their hands and removed the hood they were wearing, finally showing their face.

It was of a woman with bluish white hair and shining green eyes. Yang couldn't help the gasp that escape from her lips as she stared at the woman's glowing eyes that seems to shine in the darkness of the forest around them. Upon her skin, there was some designs drawn upon her face and they were very well crafted…like a tattoo that was drawn there.

"Who taught you the skill to open the Door to these Sacred Lands outsider?" she spoke, her voice calm but the power that was within that voice almost forced Yang to fall to her knees.

From beside her, Yang could feel sister's Aura reacting to the woman's voice as well and she reached out for Ruby's hand and took hold of it and gave it a comforting squeeze. Sebastian walked forward until she was standing right in front of the woman. Then the man pulled his sleeve up and opened raised his forearm.

"I am no Outsider," he said.

The woman stared at his forearm and Yang can see the surprise upon her face as she stared at whatever Sebastian had showed her. Then the green eyes turned back toward Sebastian again as she raised a hand, signaling the others around them.

Their weapons were put away immediately.

"You carry the Mark of the Goddess," the woman said, "Who are you?"

"My name is Sebastian Freed," the man said.

The woman stared at him.

"Sebastian the Wise," she said, to herself softly as she glanced sideway but from where she was standing, Yang heard her, "Your name is well known to us. You have been gone for a long time."

"I have left the Sacred Grounds to learn of the world as my parents wished me to do," he answered, "But I have returned in time of need of shelter, and help for the wounded that I have."

The woman approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You are always welcome back to your home," she said, "Come along."

Sebastian smiled and gave a nod to the woman. She then turned away from him and yelled something out in a different language to the others as she placed her hood back on. The archers turned away and disappeared again into the woods.

"Sebastian," Schneider spoke out drawing the man's attention, "Just where exactly are we?"

The man turned toward them.

"Follow me," he said, "I will explain when we are rested and fed."

The man walked forward and the group followed after him, with Noir being supported by Blake. They walked through the forest for a little while, following Sebastian through the trees and Yang find herself seeing figures moving in the trees as well as little lights moving through the numerous leaves of the trees around them like sprites.

Then the trees opened up, giving way to a large building that seated nestled in the trees. Yang could feel her eyes widening in shock at the sight of the large castle like structure. It was ancient from what she could see but it was also well taken care of. Banners were floating everywhere with the symbol of a Sun visible upon them.

"The Light of Remnant," Yang heard a voice whispered from beside her.

She turned her gaze toward where Noir was and the young man's eyes were wide with shock at the sight of the symbol upon the flags that were near them. It was like he couldn't believe what he was seeing right now right in front of his eyes.

"Sebastian…," Noir continued glancing at the man's back that was in front of them, "You…You are part of that?"

"Yes," was the man's short answer.

Yang gave the young man beside her a glance again.

"What is the Light of Remnant exactly?"

"I thought that it was suppose to be a myth," Schneider said as he stared at the numerous flags around them, "The ancient Order of the White Goddess."

"I'm not following," Yang said.

"Centuries ago, before the birth of the Clans," Sebastian spoke out, "Mankind was already locked in a war for its very survival. It was during that very war, that the enemy you have become so familiar with had first appeared, the creatures that you call the Grimm."

Yang frowned.

"The Grimm of long ago were not the same as the Grimm of today," Sebastian said, "These beasts attacked anything that had a touch of mankind's creation upon it and without Huntresses and people trained to battle against the Grimm, we were barely surviving but then, _she appeared."_

The group had come to a stop in the courtyard of the castle. There was an air of abandonment as if it was deserted long ago, but in the middle of the courtyard was a large statue. It was of a woman dressed in long robes upon her form with her hair flying behind her. Yang stared up toward the figure and noticed that the woman had one of her hand in the air while many little peoples were around her feet almost like she was protecting them from an unseeing enemy.

"The White Goddess came to be our salvation," Sebastian said staring at the large statue, "She came to us and was the one who taught mankind to fight against the Grimm and thanks to her mankind had managed to survive extinction. Many rallied behind her and through her the Chantry of the White Goddess was born."

"You're talking of the Divine Mother," Ruby spoke out.

Sebastian turned toward her and gave a light smile.

"That's right" he said, "That's the common name that the few who couldn't use Aura gave her. The Light of Remnant predate also the Clans for it was from that Order that the Seven Clan became what they are today…but with the Clan taking over the duty of slaying Grimm, the Light of Remnant retreated into the shadows, disappearing from the world until it's very existence became myth to us today."

A group approached them and they were all dressed in robes as well. Their robes were blue in color and most of them were women and they were a few men within them.

"Knight-Sister told us that you have wounded with you," the man that was in the lead spoke out, "We came to take them to the House of Healing."

Sebastian gave a nod.

"Yes," he said, "Noir and Schneider go with them."

Noir glanced at the man in front of him without even speaking for a long moment, and with Blake supporting him the young man made his way toward the group that was waiting for them.

"Tell me something Sebastian," he asked, "Did I ever knew who you are or was the man I knew these past years was a lie?"

The man glanced at him.

"I never once lie to you nor Weiss Noir," he said, "I was always who I said I was."

Noir gave him a long stare before giving the man a light nod.

"Alright," he said, "But you still have to tell me how exactly you are part of a mythical Order."

Sebastian chuckled.

"I will explain it to you all," he said.

A few of the robed people took Noir and Schneider away, but Blake followed after them saying that she will stay by her brother's side. Yang could feel surprise running through her hearing Blake call Noir her brother. She hadn't seen any resemblance in between the two but then again, Ruby and her don't look alike at all but they are still related.

They followed the man toward an nearby small house and entered inside. They were a few beds in there as well. Sebastian spoke to one of the nearby robed people before the person walked away again.

"They will bring us some food," Sebastian told them with a light smile.

Ruby and Yang took a seat down upon the beds as the man himself seated down with a light sigh.

"So…this is your home?" Ruby asked.

Sebastian gave a light nod.

"I haven't been here since I was about your age," the man said, "It felt odd to be back here again after so many years."

"Why haven't you ever came back?" Ruby asked again.

Sebastian looked up toward the duo in front of him.

"I made a promise to an old friend of mine before she passed on that I will watch over her daughter for her," he said.

"Weiss," Yang said, instantly understanding what the man was talking about, "Weiss's mother was part of this place too?"

Sebastian shook his head.

"No," he said, "Neige never did know about this area. My parents and Neige's parents were friends for many long years and they were both historians. They researched into the history of Remnant to learn of the many secrets that this world hold, to learn of the past cultures that long existed. It was how I became friends with Neige since she was also someone who was curious about the past. I came to work for her family ever since as their butler."

A small smile worked its way upon the man's lips.

"It feels so long ago now, thinking about those days," he chuckled.

There was a knock in the door drawing their attention and then Sebastian stood up to go and open it. Two young men were there carrying plates of food in their arms. The man let them enter and they placed the food upon the table, before walking out.

"Why don't you guys eat," Sebastian asked, "There is someone that I have to talk to."

With that the man walked out of the small wooden house leaving the two sisters with the plate of food in front of them. They were many fruits as well as some roasted meat there and Yang wasted no time to start eating, Ruby did the same as well. Yang turned her gaze toward the window which gave them the sight of the building from outside.

* * *

 **White Castle**

Mercury walked through the hallway with a decisive pace. The young man had his face set in stone as he recalled what had happened just a few hours ago. He couldn't believe that they had managed to get away from him when he had actually wanted to finish them all. Even when he had tried to track the Doorway that they had escaped to, he couldn't find a location at all, something that he knew was impossible to do…

The man reached his intended location, he opened the door stepping into the White Lord's working office and came to a stop at the sight of the white haired young woman in place of the man he was hoping to see. Winter Schnee who was looking at some documents on the table looked up toward him, the blue eyes finding him quickly.

"Mercury," Winter greeted, "You have finished the mission my Father had given you?"

"Where is the White Lord?" Mercury asked as he stepped into the room, closing the door behind him.

"My Father is working on the preparation to cross into the _White Dimension_ for the execution," Winter answered him, placing the document she was reading on the table, "Have you completed your mission?"

Mercury shook his head.

"No…there has been some…complications," he answered.

Winter narrowed her eyes lightly.

"What type of complications?"

"They have managed to get away through a Doorway and Captain Light Schneider had betrayed us," Mercury announced.

Surprise could be seen upon Winter's face at the revelation. The girl's blue eyes went wide at hearing Light Schneider's name.

" _What do you mean he betrayed us_?" she asked standing up and slamming her palms upon the table in front of her.

Mercury stared at her.

"He was the one who warned them of my mission Commander," he said, "That's the reason they had managed to get away from me."

Winter glared up at him, "Did he say why he turned against us? Did he reveal any new information about the reason he decided this?"

Mercury simply shook his head, "No Commander."

Winter let out a sigh before taking a seat back down upon the chair. The girl placed a hand upon her chin as she sat there, thinking about it for a few moments.

"I'll bring this up to my father," she said, "For Light to simply betrayed us like this…"

She trailed off before shaking her head, "I want a report of that mission on this desk by tonight and don't leave any details out. I want to read this thing and feel like I am there witnessing everything is that clear?""

Mercury nodded.

"Yes Commander Schnee."

With that the man stood up and walked out of the room.

* * *

Winter stayed seating there for a few moments as she reviewed what Mercury just told her. It didn't make any sense for Light to suddenly go traitor like this. Sure the young man had been pretty vocal about everything that was happening to Weiss and the execution but he would have never dared to go traitor…

 _It doesn't make any sense,_ Winter thought frowning to herself.

The young woman stood up and walked out of the room and making her way through a numerous number of hallways before coming to a stop in front of a two heavy stone doors. Winter stared at it before entering inside the room. The entire place was heavy with Aura causing the air to shake as the young woman struggled to stay standing.

"I am not to be interrupted during the rituals Winter," Lord Ezekiel voice spoke out, "You should know better than to enter this room like this."

Winter placed herself into a kneeling position with her head bowed.

"My apologies Father," she said, "But there is news on Mercury's mission that I think demand your immediate attention."

"Has he succeeded?"

"Mercury said that he had failed his mission," Winter announced, "And that Captain Light Schneider had betrayed us."

A silence fell into the room.

"Has he now?" Lord Ezekiel spoke out, "Has Schneider revealed anything about why he suddenly went traitor?"

"Mercury told me that he didn't say anything," Winter answered, "But Captain Schneider had always been vocal about Weiss's exile from the Clan. He had even shown his displeasure at the execution…thought, I hardly believe that will cause him to become a traitor. The man I know and worked with for so many years won't do something that drastic without a solid reason."

The White Lord didn't say anything to that.

"I see," the man said simply, "I would have never expected something like this out of him. Have someone else act as Captain for the Execution."

"I already have someone in mind for that Father," Winter told him.

The man gave a light nod and Winter stood, walking out of the room leaving the man to seat in the room by himself.

 **Unsuspecting of the lie...things move forward...**

 **Next Time:** Differences.

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	43. Differences

**Hey guys, here is the next update of the fanfic.**

 **Enjoy the read.**

 **Chapter Cover:** Ruby standing with her red cloak dancing behind her.

Chapter Forty-Three

Differences

Noir was staring at the wound that was getting healed. He had never felt a healing technique like this before. His entire body was enveloped into a large cocoon of light as he was lying there upon the bed. It felt a lot like water against his skin but without the wetness that it brings. The man couldn't believe that Sebastian was part of that fabled order. There wasn't a Clan in Remnant that hadn't heard the tales of the Order that had predated the Clans. It was quite something to hear that they still exist even to this day, something that he never once believed he would see.

The young man turned his gaze toward Blake. The dark haired girl was seating at the side of his bed, her golden eyes taking in everything around the room. It was a very different room than what they were used to that's for sure. The interior walls were made out of stone and it felt as warm as it looked. They were design drawn into the window, written in what look like a strange language. The bed was comfortable and warm as he lied within it.

Then he turned his attention toward the other side of the bed, at the young man that was healing him. His skin was oddly pale with his hair taking on a dark color. His hair was falling around his eyes almost shadowing them and even the longer hair was falling down upon his back. From the look on his face the man was concentrating quite a lot of upon his work.

Then the cocoon of light that was around him disappeared and the young man straightened up.

"The wounds have all healed," he said, "But I will suggest that you stay in bed and recover your strength."

With that he stood up and walked out of the room leaving him and Blake alone inside. Noir made to touch where the wounds were and noticed that fresh skin had completely covered them. It was like all of his wounds had disappeared, and not even leaving behind a scar. That was something new for whenever he was healed in the past, it always left behind a scar.

"He is good," he said.

Blake turned her gaze toward him, but she didn't say anything.

"Why were you still in Vale Blake?" he asked.

"I was going to go back," Blake answered him, "But then Commander Winter showed up and brought that Weiss girl away from the city. I decided to stick around to see how this is going to play out…thought, I didn't expect Captain Schneider to turn traitor to his own Clan."

Noir frowned.

Yeah that sounded too good to be true to him. He knew who Captain Schneider was for the man had made a name for himself during the many years he had served as Captain of the White Clan.

"The _White Thunder of the White Clan,"_ he said, "Which reminded me…I still have something to talk to him about…thought I didn't expect him to be this hesitant in the fight with the White Knights. Even with his released Soul Weapon, he should have been more than enough…"

Noir let out a sigh.

"I guess it's too late to wonder about now," the man said, "So…Blake, are you going to go back to the White Fang?"

Blake gaze found his own.

"Where else am I suppose to go?" she said.

"How about you stay with me," Noir asked her, "It will be like old times…"

"I can't turn away from them Noir," the girl answered curtly, "I can't just do that to them."

Noir shook his head.

"Why not?" he asked, "You should have realized by now that the White Fang isn't going to make things better for the Faunus. All the attack on the Schnee Family is going to provoke is another war and this time, I'm not sure any of us are going to survive another one."

Blake frowned.

"That path that Adam told you about isn't the only way Blake," Noir told her, "That peace you wanted since you were a child can still be found you know…the only thing that it is waiting for is you making that first step to find it."

"I've got too much blood on my hands to back out now," the young woman said, looking at him, "I won't ever be able to see the world like that anymore. I'm sorry."

Blake then stood up and walked out of the room leaving Noir by himself. The young man stared at the door the girl just went through before turning his gaze toward the ceiling above him. If there was one thing that Noir had always admired within Blake was the girl's loyalty. But it seems that now, Adam is the one that had gained that loyalty from her and as long as Blake continue to be loyal to that man…

 _She knows what I am saying his true but…her loyalty to them is the only thing keeping her within their ranks,_ he thought, _I never believed that Adam will actually take her into the White Fang…maybe, I should have taken her with me when I went on my journey across Remnant…_

Noir shook his head.

 _No,_ he thought, _If I had taken her…she would have been dead by now…_

* * *

"Sebastian?"

The surprised voice caused the elderly man to turn toward where it came from. A young woman was standing across him her brown eyes wide with surprise at seeing him standing here. She was wearing a long sleeved outfit upon her body along with a jacket and pants. Her boots where light looking probably built for speed rather than anything else. The woman's hair was a light reddish brown color as her face was completely alive with surprise.

"Yael," Sebastian greeted.

The woman ran toward him and took him into a hug which the man returned.

"I've heard talks of your returning from the Knight-Sisters," she said, "But it's so good to see you again."

She stepped out of the hug.

"You've gotten old," she said.

Sebastian stared at her, "And you look like you haven't aged a day."

Yael chuckled as she stared at him.

"I've heard you've gathered some companions when you returned," she said, "Is Weiss with you? Have you finally told her?"

Sebastian shook his head.

"No…Not yet," he said, thinking about Weiss and the situation the girl had brought herself in.

Something must have shown upon his face for Yael had a light frown appearing upon her features and there was also a light of worry within the depths of her brown eyes.

"Did something happen to Weiss?" she asked.

"I've only recently learn of it myself before we were attacked by the White Clan," Sebastian told her.

"Attacked?" Yael frowned, "Did Ezekiel order it? Tell me everything."

Sebastian nodded and recounted what Captain Schneider had told him when he had arrived at the Manor earlier today before Mercury and the White Knights have come after them. During his tale, the woman, Yael had a shocked look on her face at what she was learning.

"How could he do something like this?" she said, "Neige had always spoken about him as a caring man but I never expected him to actually wanting to execute his own child?"

Sebastian looked down at the ground in front of him, "I wonder if Neige ever knew what type of man he really was."

Yael glanced at him, "What are you planning to do then?"

Sebastian stayed silent as he mulled things over in his mind.

"For an execution by the _White Star_ of the Clan," he said, "From what Schneider said, it will take five days to make the preparations. Weiss was taken two days ago and challenged her father yesterday in a battle to the death. There is four more days till the execution will take place. We still have time before anything too crazy happens."

"You're going to infiltrate the White Clan aren't you?" she said.

"Yes," Sebastian said, "If Weiss is being accused of these crimes, then we have to go and get her out of here. The group I have with me will be more than enough of what I need to get it done."

Yael frowned a little, "Tell me of that group?"

Sebastian smirked a little, "Well, first there is me and a Faunus friend Weiss had named Noir. We have two young Huntresses from the Rose Dragon Clan…both of them fought against the White Fang to protect Vale along with Weiss during their attack against the city. There is Schneider and another Faunus girl…thought, I have a feeling that she won't take part in the operation."

"Then I will just have to take her place," she said.

Sebastian looked at her.

"Are you serious?" he asked.

Yael nodded.

"Yes," she said, "I won't let Ezekiel kill my youngest niece if unless have something to say about it. With what he did five years ago to her, I won't let Weiss suffer under that man's hand no longer."

Sebastian nodded at her, remembering five years ago.

 **Flashback**

 **Four Days after Weiss exile from the Clan**

 _The man was working upon the healing ingredients for Weiss's medicine. The girl had fallen asleep earlier but her wounds were still as severe as before, and it was taking a lot of Aura and his skills he learned when he was part of the Light of Remnant to be able to heal her…thought the man wasn't as good in healing as he had wished to be._

 _Then Aura washed over him, causing Sebastian to pause in what he was doing. From what he was feeling, recognized that Aura quite well and it causes a well of anger to shoot through his chest. The man walked straight toward the door and opened it._

 _Standing in the middle of the courtyard of the small house had taken Weiss in was the man responsible for the state the girl was in at the moment._

" _You have no right to be here," he said, "Not after what you have done to her."_

 _Ezekiel Schnee stared at him, the blue eyes empty and unblinking. Then he walked forward and then extended a bag toward Sebastian. The man blinked at the bag before looking at the man across him._

" _What is that supposed to be?" he asked._

" _This is medicine," Ezekiel answered simply, "I have had the Healer gave their best medicine against wounds and scars. While I know that you are well versed in the art of healings, a little extra never hurt anyone."_

 _Sebastian stared at the man in front of him as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing._

" _This is your way of apologizing for what you've done to your own daughter," he snarled._

" _I'm not here to apologize for my actions as Lord of the White Clan," Ezekiel answered him, "I am only here as a Father to give his child the medicine that she needs to heal from what I have done."_

 _Sebastian took the bag from him and stared down at the content. It was filled with medicine and even some that he knew were going to help him heal Weiss. There was a swish of cloak and he looked up noticing that Ezekiel had turned away from him and walking off._

" _You're not even going to see her?" he said, "You're not even going to see what your actions have done to your own daughter?"_

 _Ezekiel came to a stop before turning his head toward him, the blue eyes blank again._

" _The only reason I came here was because she is my own daughter," he said, "What I have done is to show everyone that not even my own blood will be spared from the wrath of the White Lord should they ever disobey me again…"_

 _Sebastian stared as Ezekiel turned to face forward again. A Doorway appeared right in front of him._

" _Beside," Ezekiel said, "she is already in good hands. I don't need to see her to know that Weiss will stand on her own and find her own path…after all, she has my blood flowing in her veins."_

 _Ezekiel then walked forward and was about to cross into the Portal when Sebastian said._

" _She will never forgive you for this," he said, "And neither would I Ezekiel."_

 _Ezekiel stood there for a few moments as the wind blew through the area he was standing in and without saying a word, the man disappeared into the Doorway and with a hum sound, the Doorway dissipated into nothingness. Sebastian stood there staring at the place where the Doorway was._

 **End of flashback**

"Sebastian…what's on your mind?" Yael asked, drawing the man's attention from the thoughts he was having.

Sebastian stared at her for a few moments.

"I…It's nothing," he said standing up, "We'll let the others get some rest and we will talk about all of that tomorrow with them. We did have injured with us when we came so…when they finish getting healed, we'll plan on how we are going to move and get Weiss out of that place."

* * *

Light Schneider was lying down on the bed that he was placed in to get healed. He was pretty amazed at the healing techniques that the people used here, and he was even more amazed that the Light of Remnant used to be an actual Order. He had read about the Order in history books thought most of the time he actually read about it in old myths of the world.

 _I can't actually believe that they still exist,_ he thought, _Thought…if they did exist as it was in the stories…could this mean…that they really was a White Goddess that came down to help Humanity to fight the Grimm…or was it a single person who rallied Humanity and they came to worship her as Goddess as time passed by…_

The young man didn't know what to think right now but, at least, in that place with a mythical order around them, Mercury wouldn't be able to track them down and send more White Knights after them something he knew was a good thing. The man continued to lied there for a few moments before digging into his clothes pockets and pulled out a small round object from there.

The object was made out a White crystal but as Schneider was staring at it, a light frown appeared upon his features.

 _No signal in this place I see,_ he thought, _There must be some type of protective barrier around this place if my signal isn't getting through…Unless I am on the outside of the area, I won't be able to contact him about the mission at all…and about what I have learned…_

The young man let out a soft sigh before turning his gaze toward the ceiling above him. The man stayed lying there for a few moments.

"I guess…I will have change things quite a bit," he said, "I never expected this turn of event to take place."

Pocketing the crystal, the young man decided to take his rest for the night. He knew that the others are going to want to go and save Weiss from what he had revealed to them when he arrived at Vale. Schneider closed his eyes.

 _But…with everything that's been happening…could they really be one of them within our Clan?_

* * *

Blake Belladonna stepped out of room Noir was staying in. The girl let out a soft sigh from before walking down the hallway and out of the area that Noir was staying in. She glanced around herself noticing the few peoples that were around the area. It made her really wonder how many of them they really have here. When she had first heard what Noir called them, Blake couldn't believe her ears at what she had heard.

The Light of Remnant was something as mythical as the White Goddess was to everyone in this world. There was just no way that something like that could have existed and the people of her age never did believe that there was someone of higher power that existed. Adam always said that it was simply stories written by the Humans to make them feel like they had someone to pray to…unlike the Faunus who simply believed in the Spirits of the Forest, after all, Faunus were very connected to the Forest that was around the old Clan compound.

 _Not like I knew anything of that,_ she thought, _I best not stay away for too long…for when Adam return…_

The girl blinked when she found a person in front of her. Blake instantly recognized her as Ruby, the girl that she was helping fight against the White Knights before. The smaller girl didn't have any weapons on her but the look on her face caused Blake to become instantly cautious. Those silver eyes seem to have become quite heavy…

"I was looking for you," she said, "I wanted us to have a talk without my sister overhearing anything."

Blake stared at her.

"Why were you looking for me?" she asked.

Ruby stared at her.

"During the White Fang attack on Vale," she said, "one of the Faunus mentioned the person that was leading the attack against us. She also said that this person was going to kill Weiss."

The silver eyes seem to harden.

"Because of the White Knights that attacked us," the smaller girl continued, "I didn't want to bring it up because I wasn't sure of anything yet…but even then, I wondered if the name the Faunus told me could be the same of what you told us…so now that we're out of danger tell me the truth…. _are you the same Blake that lead that attack against Weiss and the people of Vale?"_

 **Ruby confront Blake...**

 **Next Time:** Shadow of Truth

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	44. Shadows of Truth

**Hey guys, here is the next update of this fanfiction.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the read so far.**

 **Chapter Cover:** Blake standing by herself as she stare toward the airships above her..

Chapter Forty-Four

Shadows of Truth

Blake stared at the girl in front of her. The young woman was tense, her hands itching to go for the weapon that was upon her back. It's the same feeling that she felt long before whenever she was caught when on a spying mission for the White Fang. Blake could feel something in her chest move at being called out by the small girl.

"They can be a lot of people with that name in the world," she answered.

Ruby gave a light nod.

"That's true," she said, "But no two people have the same Aura you have do they?"

Blake's golden eyes stared at her.

"I recognize your Aura from that day," Ruby told her, "You should be glad that Yang hasn't realized who you are yet. She'd rather talk with her fists rather than with words."

Blake narrowed her eyes at her.

"Are you threatening me?" she asked.

Ruby raised her hands in surrender.

"I'm not," she said, "I told you before that I am simply here to talk. There is no ulterior motive to it at all. I'm here to just tell you that I know that you are part of the White Fang attack on Vale."

The silver eyes stared up at her and Blake met her eyes squarely.

"When I heard the reason why the White Fang wanted to kill Weiss," Ruby continued, "I was shocked to tell you the truth. You want to kill the entire family because of something that happened before your birth."

Blake stared at her.

"Why exactly are you still trying to kill her when she hasn't done anything to you?" Ruby asked her.

The dark haired girl frowned.

"You haven't seen anything of what my people have gone through," Blake said, "We lost our homes…our history…our Forest, we lost everything and were left to die in this world while the White Clan continued to grown and prosper. Everyday we live in suffering because of that, and even some of my people are slaves to that despicable family. They all deserve to pay for it."

Ruby stared at her silently.

"My Uncle told me that this world operates on different rules than the one I am familiar with," the girl said.

But she walked straight toward Blake and took hold of the taller girl's jacket.

"But even so…what does attacking Vale had anything to do with that?" she said, "What does Weiss who is the same age you are has anything to do with things that happened hundred of years ago? Are you White Fang so self centered that you want to kill everyone to accomplish one goal?"

Blake glared at her and wretched the shorter girl's hand from her shirt.

"If that's what it takes _so be it_ ," she yelled.

Ruby actually looked surprised at what she had said. Blake stared at the smaller girl in front of her, her golden eyes becoming even more animalistic in her anger.

"It's got nothing to do with you," Blake growled at her.

Ruby actually took hold of her clothes again.

"Then tell me something…in all those times the White Fang has been fighting against Weiss's family, has anything changed for your people?"

Blake's eyes widened lightly at that.

"The other Faunus that aren't part of the White Fang," Ruby continued, "Do you think that what the White Fang is doing is going to change anything in their lives? Have you seen any difference in the time you were part of that group?"

"What…What are you…?" she said.

"What's with all the yelling?"

The two girls turned toward the voice finding Sebastian and a young woman with them. The woman had both of her hands crossed upon her chest as she stared at them and Blake could see the surprise in the man's face as he was staring at them.

"Ruby…what's going on?"

The small girl let go of Blake's clothes.

"Just a small argument," she said.

Blake gave her girl a glare but didn't say anything as she turned away from them all.

"One last thing Blake," Ruby's voice called out from behind her forcing the dark haired girl to stop walking, "If all you and your people do is look to the past…then you will never be able to change anything."

Blake turned her gaze toward the small girl but Ruby had already turned away from her and pass the two older people that were in the room. The woman glanced back at the smaller girl with a confused look on his face. Sebastian was also looking confused. Blake turned her gaze forward again, tightening her hands into fists.

 _What the hell does she know,_ the girl thought.

The young woman simply continued to walk away from them…not wanting to have anything to do with these people until it was absolutely necessary.

* * *

Ruby reentered the room that she had been sharing with Yang drawing her sister's attention toward her.

"Where did you go?" the blonde asked.

"I had some things to take care of," Ruby answered with a light smile, "Don't worry."

The smaller girl thought back to Blake and the conversation the duo just had. Ruby hadn't meant to lost her temper when she went to talk to the dark haired girl but hearing the girl sprout out the same thing that Noir had told them about the White Fang had caused her to be reminded of what Weiss had gone through because of them.

 _I shouldn't have gotten angry but…I just hate this entire situation…_

The girl let out a sigh before lying down upon the bed that. Maybe it will be best for them just to get some sleep for tonight…no matter how little it might be in her current state. Ruby spend a long time staring at the ceiling and listening to Yang's snore before she actually fell asleep.

 **The next Morning**

Ruby was awoken by her sister shaking her shoulder. The girl blinked to herself as she searched the room she was in for her clock until she realized that she wasn't in her room back in Vale. She was in some other place after escaping a battle against the White Knight the previous day. She yawned as she seated up glancing at the blonde that was shaking her.

"I'm surprised you're up before me," Ruby told her.

"Sebastian was the one who woke me up," Yang answered her with a light smile, "He said he had something important he needed to talk about so we have to get there quickly."

Ruby nodded at her.

"Alright, I'll go get ready," she said.

Yang gave her a light smile before turning away from her. Ruby got out of bed and after taking a shower, the girl made to follow her sister down the hallway of the building and out of it. The courtyard was still as desolate as it was the previous night when they arrived and the sun was shining from behind a few clouds that were passing in front of it. The air was a little chilly too causing Ruby to rub her arms at how cold it was.

As they approached, the two sisters caught sight of Sebastian who was seating upon a nearby bench. The man wasn't alone for another woman was with him. The woman had reddish brown hair which was falling down upon her shoulder and was also dressed similarly to the people that were staying in this place. Noticing them, Sebastian waved them over and the two girls approaching and as they reached the two, they find that Noir was already there but leaning against a pillar. The young man had a cup in his hand and he greeted them with a smile when they reached them.

"Your wounds have healed already?" Yang said sounding shocked.

"Their healing techniques are quite something," Noir said, "It isn't even going to scar."

Ruby could see Blake seating down on the ground beside the young man's form and the Faunus girl didn't even bother to look up at them.

"We're still waiting for Schneider to show up," Sebastian told them.

"You won't have to wait for long," a voice called out.

The man from yesterday was approaching them. His hair was white, very similar to Weiss's hair Ruby noticed and he wasn't wearing the robes that Ruby saw him in yesterday but he still had a blue band wrapped around his forearm.

"I never expected to meet you here Yael," he said.

The redhead woman let out a small snort.

"I see you look the same as ever Schneider," she answered, "Congrats on being Captain by the way."

"I doubt I'll be Captain any longer after what I pulled yesterday," Schneider said with a small embarrassed smile.

Ruby blinked in confusion and she could see that Yang was also confused.

"You two know each other?" Noir asked, curiosity in his voice.

"We've met back when I stayed at the White Castle," the redhead woman Yael said, "Back then, he was just a little Huntsman…but let met introduce myself. My name is Yael Langley."

She gave a small nod to them all before turning her gaze toward Schneider.

"Sebastian revealed what had been gone on to me," she said, "But how about you reveal to us exactly what is happening to Weiss."

Ruby instantly glanced at the man who ran a hand through his hair at this.

"Something happened to Weiss?" she asked.

"Yes," Schneider said, "She is going to be executed…three days from now."

Yang gasped lightly and Noir narrowed his eyes. Ruby instantly got to her feet at the revelation and even Blake had looked up in surprise at what she had heard.

"What?" Ruby yelled, "Why are they going to kill her?"

Schneider crossed his arms glancing at their directions.

"The two of you must be the Huntress that Weiss had been training right?" he asked, "Then the two of you must have been present during the White Fang attack on Vale some times ago. There has been evidence found that Weiss was the one who plotted the entire thing."

Ruby couldn't believe what she was hearing. Noir also had his eyes wide with shock and even Blake seems to be shocked. It was like the girl couldn't believe what was being said.

"But that's impossible," Ruby said, "Weiss was working with me and my sister that entire time before the invasion helping us grown into Huntress."

The woman, Yael had stayed silent for a few moments.

"And Ezekiel isn't aware of this?" she said, "I'm surprised he let something like that pass him."

Schneider simply shrugged his shoulders at this.

"The White Lord has been an enigma as of late," he said, "Even I wouldn't be able to tell you what he is thinking, and I was working with the man for many years. When I came to Vale and talk to Sebastian, and learning his side of the story, it made me realizes something… _there is someone else involved."_

"Someone else?" Sebastian said, "Do you have any idea who it could be?"

Schneider shook his head.

"No," he said, "I don't."

Yael stayed seated there, "Why would someone blame all of that on Weiss in the first place. The girl was Exiled from her Clan so she wouldn't have anything to do with them…or maybe it's because Weiss was exiled that whoever is responsible is making Weiss look like the criminal."

"That crossed my mind too," Schneider said, "But that would mean that whoever did it is pretty high up in the Clan…but I can't think of who it could be, nor what they could be after."

Yael gave Sebastian a glance.

"What about you?" she asked, "Do you have any idea of who could be behind this?"

The man shook his head.

"No," he said, "But whoever is behind this, they had made sure to stay out of the radar…and they even had managed to fool Ezekiel and they're going to make the man kill his own innocent daughter."

"We're not going to let him do something like that right?" Ruby asked, "There must be a way for us to reach him and talk him out of it."

Yael actually laughed.

"I like your spirit kid but this is going to be harder than you might think," she said, "the White Clan is one of the most powerful Clan in the entire world, and I am sure that you already had a taste of what they can do….from what I heard of Sebastian, you already know what the White Knights can do."

Ruby looked down.

"So busting down the front door is out," Yang said, crossing her arms across her chest.

"There is another way to get in," Schneider spoke out.

The group all turned toward him.

"Oh really?"

Schneider nodded.

"Before I left White Castle, Lord Ezekiel had already started to preparations for the Execution," he said, "and from what I know, those preparations once started have to be completed without stopping and delay to them. On that time, the Clan will be on high alert during the days it takes to complete that ritual but…on the day of the Execution, the Clan will be down to it's Skeleton crew to keep watch over the White Castle while the Captain, Commander and Lord will cross over to the _White Dimension_ for the Execution…"

Schneider stared at them.

"That will be our time to strike…and maybe we will be able to save Weiss from her faith by talking to the White Lord about it," he said.

"If what you said is true, we will be facing the White Clan's strongest during that infiltration," Noir said.

Schneider glanced at him.

"Unless you want to waste power on facing hundred of Huntsman at once," he said, "and I doubt they even know what truly is going on…but Commander Winter, and Lord Ezekiel…they're the two we mostly have to convince that Weiss is innocent, after all, they are her family."

Sebastian frowned a little.

"It will be risky," he said.

"I'll be worried if it wasn't," Schneider said.

"You are right about one thing Light," Yael said staring at him, "Winter and Ezekiel are the ones that we need to convince of the truth of Weiss's innocence…after all, they are the two that have the power to stop the Execution."

"What exactly is the White Dimension?" Ruby asked.

Schneider glanced at her.

"Well…to say it simply," he said, "It's a pocket Dimension that is used by the White Clan in tradition for their execution….thought I have never been there myself to say how exactly it looks like. The only persons that could tell you in full what it truly is are the Schnee Family."

Ruby nodded.

"I see," she said.

"But what if we can't convince them?" Yang asked.

Sebastian gave her a glance.

"There is no backing down," he said, "We either convince them, or we take Weiss and get her out of here before they can kill her."

Ruby stayed silent for a few moments, thinking about it before looking up at the man across her.

"I'm in," she said, "There is no way I'm going to let anyone kill my friend."

Sebastian glanced at Noir and the Faunus gave a light nod at him. Schneider nodded as well and even Yang did the same. Yael had already gave him her consent so the man simply nodded at them.

"Then, three days from now… _we will infiltrate the White Castle and get to that White Dimension and save Weiss Schnee's life."_

* * *

 **White Castle Dungeons**

Weiss Schnee was seating upon her bed as she stared toward the window were the sun was shining through. The girl was dressed in a white robes and a soft glow of Aura was coming from the clothes she was wearing. The girl's hair was no longer in the off-center ponytail she always had it but, it was now falling upon her shoulders in waves.

They were no chains upon her body, not like Weiss needed one after all, the room she was in kept her Aura almost non-existent so she wouldn't be able to escape even if she wanted to. The white haired girl had spent the past few days in complete solitude at what was happening to her right now. She had lost her fight against her Father and was now going to be executed.

She sometimes thinks about Ruby and Yang and hoped with all her heart that the two girls had managed to survive her Father's cruel order. The girl looked down from thinking back to the days where she had first started to train the two girls at using their Aura and she also find herself thinking of the times she helped Ruby study.

 _I had hoped that we would have stayed friends for a while longer, Ruby, Yang,_ she thought.

The door of her cell suddenly clanked as she instantly looked up toward it. The door opened and two people entered inside the room. The first one was Winter and the girl's face looked completely blank of emotions and the other was a hooded figure in robes with the Schnee symbol upon it. They were many ornaments upon the person's form, and she was wearing some sort of white mask upon the face. Weiss knew who it was.

It was a Priestess.

"It's time," Winter said.

Weiss let out a sigh and then stood up.

 _It was time for her to get ready for her Execution…_

 **The Day is almost here...**

 **Next Time:** The White Dimension.

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	45. The White Dimension

**Hey guys, here is the next update of this fanfic.**

 **Enjoy the read.**

 **Chapter Cover:** Weiss standing there looking toward the sky with both of her hands behind her back.

Chapter Forty-Five

The White Dimension

An open land stood a few miles away from where the White Clan compound stood. Snow was still covering the area from where the clan was situated and the soft crystals danced lightly through the wind and then out of nowhere, a light string appeared and then it grew until it was the size of an Archway. Then, numerous figures jumped out of the Archway and landing down upon the ground in a crouch as wind danced through their clothes.

Ruby Rose looked up as the snow blanketed area around them as the girl glanced around herself. Her silver eyes were taking in the place and she was a little surprised at how desolate it was. Ruby knew that they weren't far from the winter season but for snow to actually already have fallen, she didn't expect something like that this early in the year. After everyone had made it through, the Archway they had just stepped through disappeared completely.

"You're not staying Blake?"

She glanced at the direction the voice had spoken. It was Noir and the young man was looking at the Faunus girl. Blake had a blank look upon her features as she stared at her friend.

"Sorry," she said, "But this battle isn't mine. The only reason I stayed was to help you guys escape from the White Clan. If you're going to walk back there of your own volition, then I can't help you there."

Noir stared at her for a few moments.

"Very well," he said, "Hope you don't take too long to contact me again."

Blake simply shook her head before turning away from him and walking off. Ruby made her way toward the dark haired who had pulled out her sword and opened a Doorway in front of herself. She reached the girl.

"Wait…Blake," she called out.

The Faunus glanced back toward her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I never thanked you for helping us escape the White Knight three days ago," Ruby spoke out, "And I wanted to apologize for what I said…I had no right to judge you nor your actions."

Blake stared at her unblinking for a long moment. Then the dark haired girl turned away from her and entering the Doorway, but Ruby heard the few words the Faunus said.

"You have nothing to apologize for," she said.

Then she was gone as well as the Portal. Yang approached where she was, a curious look upon her face.

"What's was that with her?" she asked.

"It's nothing," Ruby said, "We got into a small argument the other day and I never apologized for it."

Noir, Sebastian as well as Yael and Schneider were approaching forward and starting to make their way toward where the compound was.

"So, how are we going to get in?" Noir asked, "I'm sure that the front Gates are going to be watched the entire day."

Schneider gave him a glance.

"We are not entering by the Front Gates," he said, "There is a secret passage through a tunnel around here that leads straight into the middle of the compound…well, more or less."

"A secret passage?"

Schneider nodded.

"That strange," Yael said, "I've never heard of the Clan having something like that before."

The man in front of them chuckled lightly.

"That's because you didn't stay long enough to actually learn about them," Schneider answered her.

"Won't they be watched?"

"Don't worry," Schneider answered Ruby, "I doubt that anyone will be watching this path with the Execution about to take place today. All of their attentions will be focused upon that, so no one will notice if we use one of those secret passageway."

He reached the front of a large rock that was mostly buried in snow. Schneider instantly approached it and placed a hand upon the stone as he used a bit of Aura upon it. The symbol of the Schnee Family appeared upon the stone glowing briefly in a soft blue color before it disappeared and then, the stone in front of them actually _opened_ showing a pathway that lead down beneath the earth.

"Dust Magic," Yael whispered, "Quite an ancient spell I reckon."

"I'm sure you'll know all about Ancient spells now won't you Yael?" Schneider chuckled, "C'mon let's get a move on, if we are to interrupt the Execution of our friend."

The group followed after him and Ruby glanced around herself as she entered into the cave. It was completely darkened and they were little lights that were stuck upon the walls around them as they marched in silence through the pathway that was leading them in. She couldn't see very well in the dark around her but the sound of the footsteps echoing around her were reassuring that she wasn't the only one that was walking in the dark and the little lights that were around them.

"Dust Crystals,"

Ruby blinked and turned toward the voice that had spoken. In the semi-darkness, she could see Yael's face. The woman who had decided to come along with them was wearing a cloak over her body. She didn't have any visible weapon upon her form but she was dressed very similarly to the strange people that had found them in the Forest when they had escaped.

"You know what they are?"

The woman chuckled.

"Dust Crystal is a precious mineral in the world," she said, "it's what the Mystic Clan use as a base for their magic and sorcery. Even the Light of Remnant uses that practice to this day…thought most really say it is an old and forgotten way to use Dust...as most people this day and age use their power as warriors against the Grimm."

"If such a thing is as valuable as you said," Yang spoke out, "Why are they just lying there in this cavern and not used?"

Yael laughed a little.

"I doubt these little crystals will be much use to anyone in the state they are," she said, "Could be still used as jewelry if you're really that low on money…not something the White Clan is low on, I'm sure."

They continued their trek through the caves and Ruby stared at the numerous little crystals that seems to be growing from the stone around them. She was really amazed that something that pretty could be used in so many ways. The Dust Crystal were all glistering like water but Ruby knew from the dry wall around them they weren't anything like that. She could see the numerous lights dancing within the crystals around them, making them seen like they were rainbow colored and she could almost feel them coming from the glowing crystals around them.

"We're coming up to the exit," Schneider announced in front.

The man that was walking in front of them came to a stop. Ruby looked up toward where the man stood and then he pushed up, and the light entered through the area. Schneider disappeared through the hole and Sebastian followed after him and then Yang jumped after.

"C'mon Ruby," she said.

Ruby took hold of the hand that was extended down toward her and Yang pulled her up. The bright light blinded her for a few moments but then, Ruby's eyes adjusted and she found herself staring at the most impressive castle she had ever seen. It towered in the distance, almost like it was glowing in the morning sun. It was like something out of a fairy tale.

"Wow," she said surprised.

"It's quite a sight for newcomers," the woman Yael said, "thought it doesn't look like it changed at all."

"This is the seat of power for the White Clan eh," Noir spoke out, "they always said that it glitter like diamonds in the sunlight…I guess they weren't exaggerating."

"Where will the Doorway that will lead to the White Dimension be?" Sebastian asked, glancing at Schneider that was in front of them.

"The Doorway is quite a way away from here," Schneider told them pointing at the direction of the east, "C'mon let's move. We have to get to that area before the people could start opening it."

The group nodded and they all started running aiming straight toward where the man was leading them.

 _We're coming Weiss…so hang on,_ Ruby thought to herself, _We are not going to let you get killed for something you haven't done._

* * *

Weiss Schnee was walking forward surrounded by Huntsman and Huntresses as they were making their way straight toward where the Archway was situated. The young white haired girl's face was completely blank of emotions as she walked forward and as they were walking, her eyes caught the sight of Mercury who was standing with the other group.

Her Father was there, the man dressed in his robes which were dancing in the soft wind that was blowing through the area. His long white hair seems to shine lightly on this day as he stood there, his eyes empty of all feelings that were within it. Beside him was Saturn Heart, the man had a bear upon his features as his sword hung at his waist. He had an eyepatch upon one of his eyes as well as a scar upon the lower side of his jaws.

The man turned his gaze toward the approaching group and his eye saw Weiss walking with the group of Huntsman around her. It made him narrow his eyes lightly as he stared at the group in front of him.

 _Flashback_

 _He stared at Commander Schnee in front of him, completely taken aback by what the woman had just told him._

" _Take over the Captain position?" he repeated, "Did something happen to Light?"_

" _The White Lord had ordered that you should take his place for the Execution tomorrow," Winter spoke out._

" _Can't that be done without a Captain?" he asked, curious._

" _Since the birth of our Clan, all of it's leaders must be present whenever there is an Execution," Winter spoke out, "The White Lord isn't going to change the tradition of the many that came before him. Do you accept this or not, Advanced Combat Squad Leader Saturn Heart?"_

 _Saturn let out a sigh._

" _I can't really afford to say no if the White Lord demand it of me," he said, "But if I may be so bold Commander…Is Weiss really responsible for what she is being accused of?"_

 _Commander Schnee stared at him unblinking for a few moments before placing a blue armband on the table of his room. Then the woman turned around, her white robes dancing as she walked away._

" _I await your presence tomorrow then, Acting Captain," she said._

 _With that she was gone from the room. The man glanced at the band, his eye narrowing lightly._

 _End of flashback_

He looked up toward where Weiss was standing. The girl was wearing some type of white robes upon her form. He could see the symbol that was upon the robes. He recognizes the small snakes that were upon the robe as they were twisting around upon the object.

 _Mark of Purgatory,_ he thought, _The mark worn by those who have been sentenced to death._

"Now that the guilty is here and everyone has assembled," Lord Ezekiel said, his powerful voice carrying across the entire open area they were in, "it is time to open the Doorway that will lead into the White Dimension."

The man then approached forward coming to stand right in front of the Archway. It was a beautiful carved thing, the white woods carved from the ancient Forest that was once alive with Aura, similar to the Eldar Woods of long ago. Lord Ezekiel raised his own hand and a large Glyph appeared in front of his palm. Saturn noticed that it was very similar to the Glyph Weiss used in the past when she was part of the Advanced Combat Squad.

" _Mind of Stone, Dance of Snow. Veins of Ice, Soul of Iron, Hear my cry the one who passes judgment upon the accused souls that reside in your embrace."_

The white woods that made the Archway had started to give off a soft glow and then it opened. It was different than any Doorway that he had ever seen as a white glow seems to completely cover the entire place and then all that was left in the middle of the Archway was a rippling surface as the woods continued to glow.

"The Doorway is open," Lord Ezekiel said, "Come and let us be on our way. Mercury, guard this Gate until our return that is an order is that clear?"

"Of course My Lord," Mercury said with a light bow.

Then the man stepped into the rippling surface and disappeared through it. After that, Weiss Schnee marched forward and then disappeared into the portal as well. Saturn made his way through as well leaving Mercury as well as Winter…

And it was that that time, they arrived.

* * *

Ruby blinked to herself as she stared at the two people that instantly turned toward them. She recognize the first one as the same man she had seen that attacked Vale with the White Knights, but the second one looked so much like Weiss that she almost called out to her.

As she stared at the woman, she realized that she was wearing white robes and her hair was a lot shorter than Weiss's hair was and it wasn't even in the off-center ponytail Weiss usually placed it. The woman had a sword at her waist and was also wearing shoulder plates like armors.

"Well well," Mercury spoke out, "How predictable of you Schneider."

"Winter," Yael said.

The young woman turned toward them, a light surprise appearing in her eyes.

"Aunt Yael," she said, "It had been ten years since you were last here with us. Why have you return here? Since Mother's death, you swore that you would never place foot in this place ever again."

Yael narrowed her eyes.

"I may have said that," she said, "But considering both you and Weiss are my family, I will not stand idly by and let that man kill the only nieces I have."

Ruby stared at them in surprise.

 _This woman…she is related to Weiss also?_

"Where is this sudden concern coming from?" Winter asked, "You stayed out of our lives for our entire childhood. How about you continue to do the same and stay out of the White Clan affairs."

Winter turned away from them.

"Weiss is innocent," Ruby yelled out toward the white haired young woman, "She isn't the one behind what you are accusing her. Someone else is placing all of the blames upon your sister. Weiss had been training me and my sister in the time before the White Fang attacked us."

Winter had turned her attention toward her. The blue eyes were the same shade as Weiss's were. There was the flicker of something in those blue eyes but whatever Ruby had seen had disappeared and the girl turned away from them.

"Take care of them," she said as she stepped through the Archway that stood in front of them and disappearing from sight.

"S…She's gone," Yang said shocked.

"That must be the Doorway that leads into the White Dimension," Noir said as his sword appeared in his hand, "We have to get in there and stop that Execution from taking place."

"None of you have the power to stop what is going to happen," Mercury said drawing the group's attention toward him, "Weiss Schnee is going to die today and there is nothing any of you can do to change that."

Ruby charged forward, disappearing into a brief swirl of red petals as she launched her Scythe straight toward Mercury to strike him down but the young man had pulled his sword out and blocking the attack that was coming at him. Mercury had a small smirk working it's way upon his lips as he stared at her.

"My…aren't you in a hurry," he said, "That's quite a dangerous weapon for one so young and yet…you carry it with such skills."

Mercury's sword spun in his hand as the blade seems to faze through the Scythe's that was blocking it causing Ruby's eyes to widen in shock at what was happening as the girl instantly jumped back from him. The girl stared at the man across them, a small smirk working its way upon his lips.

"Now…why so jumpy?" he asked.

 _Did I just...imagine what I saw?_ Ruby thought staring at the sword the man was holding, _His weapon…just what are his abilities?_

"Don't just jump in recklessly like that," Yang told her, "This guy could have killed you."

"This is my fight," Schneider spoke as he stepped forward, drawing his blade, "I know all of his abilities and I can counter them quickly. You guys should be able to go and stop this execution."

"You're sure you're up for this?" Sebastian asked.

"I am a Captain," Schneider said, "I am strong enough to take him down…no hesitation this time."

"You really think you can defeat me Light?" Mercury asked, with a small chuckle coming from him, "You really think you can defeat me and my White Knights?"

" **Dust Level 12, Binding String,"** Schneider said raising his hand toward Mercury.

A white line completely covered Mercury as the young man was completely wrapped within it. He stared down at the string around him completely taken aback by the sudden attack and then he was pulled forward, aiming straight toward the side leaving the Doorway unguarded.

"Go," Schneider yelled.

The group all launched forward aiming straight toward the strange Doorway that was in front of them and ran through it. Ruby, when she stepped through the Portal, she felt like as if water was splashed through her face but it didn't really feel like water at all.

Then she was pulled forward and landed down upon the ground which was covered in snow as shadows of cloud passed above. The girl glanced around herself as she took notice of the many tall glaciers that were around them. It was like everything around them was completely white.

"Are those Islands…floating?" Yang asked shock in her voice.

Ruby turned her gaze upward and her eyes went wide as she stared at the islands above them. She had mistaken the shadows that were above her for clouds but in reality they were islands, mostly floating everywhere around them. The girl glanced back toward where she had come from but there was no sign of a Doorway at all.

Then the girl turned her attention forward.

"Then this…place…," Noir said as he walked forward, "This place…is the White Dimension."

 **Into the White Dimension...**

 **Next Time:** The Lumen

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	46. The Lumen

**Hey guys, here is the next update of this fanfict.**

 **Enjoy the read.**

 **Chapter Cover:** Ruby and Yang seating together as they posed for a picture.

Chapter Forty-Six

The Lumen

Winter Schnee came to a stop and turned her gaze toward the distance behind her. The young woman had a light frown upon her features as she sensed the numerous Aura that had just entered inside the White Dimension. The woman stood there as she stared at the direction she could feel where the Auras were.

 _They managed to get past Mercury?_ She thought.

"Something the matter Winter?" Lord Ezekiel asked.

The young woman turned her attention toward the man that was walking in front of her.

"I sense numerous Auras entering the Dimension," she said, "It must be that group that Schneider was leading since I didn't sense his Aura."

"Schneider did?" Lord Ezekiel spoke out, a light hum in his voice, "But it's not like it will matter either way, the ones protecting this Place isn't going to let Intruders interfere with what is going on."

Winter glanced at him.

"I see," she said, "But one of the girls revealed some things to me…something I'm sure that you'll be interested in learning."

Lord Ezekiel glanced at her but didn't say anything.

* * *

Yang was staring at the numerous floating islands that were in the sky above them. It was a full blue sky as well but there was no sign of any clouds nor was they a sign of a sun. It seems that it was just a full empty sky…except for the numerous floating islands above them.

"I don't know what I expected when I heard of the White Dimension," Noir said, glancing around himself, "But this sure take the cake."

"It is quite something," Sebastian spoke out staring out in surprise.

Yael was silent as she was staring, but the woman had this frown upon her features.

"The Aura in this place feel…different," she said, "It feels similar to the Light of Remnant protective spell."

"You're right," Sebastian answered, "It does feels like this…maybe it was created using the same type of magic…"

"That's all great and all but how exactly are we going to be able to find Weiss in this entire place?" Yang asked drawing everyone's attention toward her, "We just saw that Winter girl entered inside but she is nowhere to be found here…"

Noir had a light frown upon his face.

"It was Doorway we just stepped through," he said, "It might function on the same as the ordinary ones Huntsman and Huntresses uses all the time. Since it wasn't us who casted it, we won't know the specific location that the Doorway had opened to."

He turned toward the group.

"So it simply dumped us in the same general area but not in the specific location that we needed to go."

"That would mean Weiss have to be close by right?" Ruby said.

Noir had a light frown.

"That isn't necessarily the case," he said, "We have no idea on how big the White Dimension is. As you remember, I was able to create a Dimension during your training and it was larger than the city of Vale, and I did that with the equipment I had. The White Clan have people even more powerful than me and considering how different the Aura who created this place is…it could be five times larger than what I created."

"I doubt it's that big," Yael said.

Noir glanced at her.

"Why is that?"

"This is an Execution Ground," Yael told him, "It's not an area that is made for training. While you may have been right that the Doorway simply dumped us in the general area, I don't think we'll be too far away from where they are going to be doing the Execution."

"But how are we going to be able to find Weiss?" Ruby asked her.

"Tell me, how do Huntress find the Grimm when they have appeared in this world?" Yael asked.

Yang instantly got it.

"By sensing them," she said, "We'll sense Weiss Aura and that way, we'll be able to tell where she is."

Yael smiled and nodded.

"Go ahead," she said.

Yang did so and started to sense the area around her searching for Weiss's Aura. As she was doing that, she became aware of the difference of this place compared to the world from outside. When she is outside, the Aura felt normal and without any restriction if she was going to talk of it like that but in here…the Aura felt like it was stretched out…

"It's harder to sense things in this place," Yang said, "It feels like I'm stretched thin."

"It's the same for me too," Ruby said.

Yael let out a soft sigh.

"Let me gave it a try," she said.

Yang turned her gaze toward her as she approached forward. The woman raised a hand a red glow appeared around it. It was like watching flames growing out of the young woman's hand as she frowned to herself.

"I…I can see why you said it's like you're stretched thin," she said, "The Aura in the air it's less than I expected it to be. It's like something else is drawing on the Aura…almost like it's absorbing it."

Yang had a frown.

"is something like that even possible?" she asked.

Yael frowned.

"I can't say…," she said, "There…I found what is causing the drain of the Aura in the air."

"I thought you were looking for Weiss?" Sebastian said.

"I have a feeling that whatever is causing the Aura drain of the air," Yael said, "It's where Ezekiel is heading. From all I can sense, it's the only place in this Dimension that has a concentrated Aura."

She pointed forward.

"It's coming from that direction," she said.

"Then let's go," Yang said.

She was the first one who ran forward followed by Ruby and Noir and Yael along with Sebastian bringing up the rear. Yael still had that small frown upon her face. She couldn't understand why that place had something that was draining the Aura from the air.

 _If it's the weapon used for the Execution,_ she thought, _I don't think I have ever heard of a Weapon that can drain Aura from the air around it. Whatever it is, I am starting to feel worried._

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Light Schneider had Mercury stuck within his Dust as the man was pulled through the air and then as he was doing so, Mercury raised his Aura and then his power surged forward, breaking through the Bind that were holding him. The man landed down upon the ground in a crouch away from where Schneider stood as he frowned.

"Well," Mercury said, "You're certainly jumpy."

Schneider stared at him.

"Tell me Mercury," he said, "Why haven't you said anything to the White Lord? After everything I have told you, why did you kept silent about it?"

Mercury smirked.

"Do you really think he would have listened to anything I had to say?" he asked, "That man is not the same man he was before. It would have been pointless to try to change his mind when he was already preparing for everything."

Schneider frowned at him.

"So you would rather live with that guilt on you back rather than tell him about it?" he said, "You'd rather let the White Lord kill his own innocent daughter?"

Mercury stared at him for a few moments.

"I don't think it would have changed anything," he said, "So I simply decided to keep my mouth shut, and because I did that, I still have the White Lord's trust in me…unlike you traitor."

His sword was placed in guard as he stared at him.

"So tell me Schneider," he said, "How would you like to die?"

Schneider placed a hand upon the hilt of his sword, his eyes narrowing at the man across him.

"I never liked you very much," he said, "But I respected you and your decisions as a fellow Huntsman…but now, I see just what type of man you are Mercury Black and if this is the type of man that I will have to become to be trusted."

His sword started to glow as the man's Aura surged through his body.

" _Then I'd happily stay a traitor."_

Mercury smirked at him and then duo launched straight at each other. Mercury launched his attack straight at him and Schneider blocked it with his own sword. Then Mercury's sword seemingly phases through his own weapon and then the attack came from the side but it was also blocked this time, by the shaft of sword.

"Oh?" Mercury said, "You managed to see through it?"

"We've worked together for many years Mercury," Schneider said, "Don't you think I would have been able to read your _Ghost Blade_ attack?"

Mercury smirked as he jumped backward from him.

"You're quite a scary one Schneider," he said.

Schneider's sword started to crackle with lightning as the young man narrowed his eyes at him and then launched a sword swipe straight toward where Mercury was. The lightning from the blade launched straight at Mercury as the young man was completely covered with the attack that caused cracks to appear all over the ground as the arc of lightning danced everywhere.

Schneider narrowed his eyes as the attack danced around and then when Mercury reappeared he had a few marks upon his armor and then he launched straight after the man. Mercury turned toward him and Schneider simply launched his sword attack at the man again slicing through his armor as blood flew from the wound that appeared.

Mercury jumped backward and landed down upon the ground. Schneider stared down at his form as he raised his sword into the air causing the black clouds to gather above and there was even the sound of thunders growling within them.

" **Heaven's Fury,"** he said, aiming his sword straight toward Mercury.

The lightning strikes launched down from the sky aiming down toward the young man that was on the ground and it caused a large explosion as piece of the ground flew everywhere and the wind caused his robes to dance. Schneider stared at the area as he stood there.

* * *

Suddenly Noir came to a stop sliding upon the ground beneath him. The young man had heard something that sounded unlike anything he had ever heard before so he had decided to come to a stop turning his attention toward where he had heard it.

"Noir…is something wrong?" Ruby asked, turning to glance at him.

"I heard something," Noir said, "But it was unlike anything I have heard before."

Yael stared at him.

"Then what did it sound like?"

Noir couldn't answer her. Even he didn't know exactly what he had heard. He had thought that it was a monster, but never before he had heard something sound quite like it before. It wasn't Grimm either for he would have sensed the presence of a Grimm even before it makes an appearance.

 _If it's not a Grimm, or a monster I am familiar with,_ he thought, _Then what could it have been?_

"Um…guys," Yang said, "I don't want to alarm you…but just what the hell is that?"

The blonde girl was pointing up toward the sky above them where the floating Islands were. There was a shape that was approaching toward where the group was. It was small but as it was approaching, the shape was becoming larger and larger causing Noir to widen his eyes at the mere size of it.

"What…What the hell…?" he said.

The large monster was easily bigger than anything that the young man had ever seen before. They were large wings from beside the creature and it was completely covered in feathers which were brighter than any newly fallen snow. The jaw of the creature was filled with teeth as the front paws were also filled with claws.

Then it let out a powerful roar causing the air around the group to tremble at the mere power behind it.

"No…it can't be…," Yael said staring at the large creature that was coming down at them, "It can't be…one of them…"

The creature landed down on the ground in front of them as Yang and Ruby had their weapons out in a flash. The new arrival let out a roar again causing the air to shake around the group.

"No…," Sebastian said shocked.

The creature's eyes which were a bright green turned down toward them and launched a clawed paw at them, one that was filled with claws and was glowing with power. It crashed down upon the ground in front of them causing it to explode outward as the group was send flying backward from the sudden attack that had launched at them. Noir had flown backward and landed down on the ground in a crouched position, his black eyes staring up toward the large creature in front of them.

 _That attack…Did that thing just use Aura?_ He thought.

* * *

Ruby let out a soft groan as she pulled herself upon her feet. She hadn't expected that to happen when that monster had appeared, but it somehow had managed to attack them using that strange glowing attack around it's claws.

"Ruby, are you okay?"

The girl turned her attention toward Sebastian. The man was also on the ground in front of her as he was standing up. He had a few bruises upon his form but other than that, he was okay.

"I'm fine," she said, "Just what was that attack just now?"

"It was Aura," Sebastian told her as he stared at where the newly arrived creature stood.

Ruby gave him a stare completely shocked.

"A…Aura?" she repeated, "But…how can it use Aura?"

Sebastian had a serious look upon his face as he stared at the creature which had once again risen into the air above them. The large wings upon it's back were pushing against the air around it as it rose into the air.

"I never expected to see one of them," Sebastian told her, "They have disappeared from existence since before the birth of the Clans. For one of them to be here…"

Ruby turned her gaze toward the flying creature above them.

* * *

"Just what type of creature is it?" Yang asked, "For it to be able to use Aura like this?"

"It is known as a Lumen," Yael told her as she stared up at the flying creature, "From what I have learned from my stay at the Order, The Lumens are the Watcher of this World. When the White Goddess was last seen in the Dark Ages, the Lumens fought with mankind against the Grimm but when the Huntsman took over the war, they simply disappeared, but for one of them to be here…"

 _But the texts said that Lumens protect Area that has something of the White Goddess's power. Something that directly connect to Her…_

Yael's eyes widened lightly.

 _No way...could it be…that whatever was causing the Aura in the air to be stretched thin…_

"It's going to attack again," Yang yelled.

Yael stared up toward the creature as it was opening it's jaws and light was starting to gather there. The amount of Aura that the Lumen had was impressive and Yael stared at the creature that was in the air in front of them, her eyes narrowing lightly.

Flames grew around her body causing Yang to glance at her. The yellow haired girl's eyes widened noticing the strange markings that had appeared upon Yael's clothing as she moved forward and the power that she had was quite something as well.

The Lumen launched an attack down straight toward the ground and Yael with both of her palm, launched a blast forward.

The two attacks met midway causing a large boom of power as the two clashed violently against each other. Yael was yelling as she pushed the attack back with her own but she was still amazed at how heavy it felt against her own attack. Never before she had felt a power as strong as this one before and it was causing the air around them to shake as well as the small islands that were floating in the air above them were also shaking…

 _Damn…it's so powerful…can I even do anything against it?_

Suddenly lines of light surged straight toward the Lumen as they spun around the creature's form, completely tying up it's body. The blast that it had launched toward Yael had disappeared and Yael's own attack just suddenly burst forward and it hit the Lumen straight forward causing a large explosion to completely fill the empty sky above them as the wind blew through the area they were in.

Yael fell down upon her knee as she huffed lightly and Yang was at her side in an instant.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"It was more powerful than I thought," Yael said, "I might have used all my power just to be able to held it backward and I was barely able to."

"it's a Lumen," Sebastian said as he walked toward her, "What did you expect?"

Ruby was there as well and the young girl had her Scythe in hand as she stared up toward the sky above them, her silver eyes narrowing lightly at them.

"I don't think I have ever seen someone used Aura like this before," Yang said giving her a glance.

Yael clothes which had the symbols when she was using her Aura had the same symbols fading as her power lowered itself down. The young woman smiled lightly.

"That's because no one in this day and age do it anymore," she said.

"Um…Guys," Ruby said, "That thing…is still alive."

The group looked up toward the sky and noticed the smoke from the attack that Yael had launched had dissipated and that the Lumen was once again flying through the sky. Yang let out a soft gasp at seeing it still alive even after what had just happen.

"Impossible…," Yang said shocked, "Just how powerful is that thing?"

"There isn't even a scratch upon him?" Ruby said.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes as Yael stared up at the Lumen above them.

 _I guess…their power…is just as it was said in those texts,_ Yael thought, _He took the full brunt of my power and yet he is still there...completely unscathed._

The Lumen's glowing eyes turned down toward them as it let out another powerful roar.

 **An imposing enemy block their way...**

 **Next Time:** The White Star

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	47. The White Star

**Hey guys, here is the next update of this story.**

 **Enjoy the read.**

 **Chapter Cover:** Winter and Weiss standing side by side with their sword drawns.

Chapter Forty-Seven

The White Star

The group stood there as they stared at the Lumen that was flying above them as the cry of the large creature caused the earth around them to shake like it was an earthquake. The Lumen's entire body had started to glow as the Aura of the creature started to shine like it was made out of a star. Everyone had their eyes wide with shock as they stared at the large enemy in front of them.

"It's power…it's growing," Yang announced.

Ruby had her silver eyes completely wide as she stared at the large creature in front of them. The girl could feel the level of power that the Lumen was releasing and she knew that even if she released her Soul Weapon that she would be no match against that creature. That level of power was even more powerful than that Winter girl that they had seen earlier and that was saying something.

"Ruby, Yang," Sebastian called out drawing the girls attention toward him, "I want you to continue on ahead and leave this guy to me and Yael."

The smaller girl blinked in shock.

"What?" she said, shocked.

"If we stay here any longer than Weiss will be executed," Sebastian said, "The whole reason we came here was to stop that from happening. We can't have all of us getting held here by the Lumen."

Ruby stared at them. She could feel how powerful that Lumen was, can Sebastian and Yael even stand a chance against that thing? She had seen what Yael had done earlier against the Lumen and the woman had barely held back its power.

"But…," she said.

"Go you guys," Sebastian said, "Weiss's fate is in your hands now. We'll handle things here."

Ruby stared at him for a long moment before she narrowed her eyes and gave him a nod.

"I will save Weiss," she said, "But you have to promise me that you will not die here today."

Sebastian gave a light smile.

"I promise."

Ruby then turned away and started to run away and she could hear Yang following after her. The girl was moving quickly as her Aura enhanced her speed aiming straight toward where she could feel the strange powerful Aura that Yael had sensed earlier. The young girl had a frown upon her face as she was running.

She glanced beside her, noticing her sister. There was a unusually focused look upon Yang's face as she was moving forward as well, her lilac eyes completely focused toward the front.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Ruby asked her.

"They will be," Yang told her, "Sebastian doesn't seem like the type of guy to break a promise."

Ruby was still worried about them, leaving them to fight against that Lumen.

"But he was right," Yang continued, giving Ruby a sideway glance, "Weiss's fate is in our hands. We have to get to that Execution and stop it from taking place."

Ruby glanced forward again, thinking about Weiss. The white haired girl was their friend and she was the one who walked into this place so that she could save them. Weiss decided to go back to the place that had taken everything from her, just so that both her and Yang could be safe from her family.

 _Weiss…you are sacrificing so much just to be able to keep me and Yang safe,_ Ruby thought, _but I don't want you to die for that. I want you to stay with me and Yang. I want you to stay with us just as you have been doing since we were training with you…You and I just became friends…and there is still so much I have to learn about you…But if you're dead…how will I learn them?_

Ruby could feel her fist tightening.

 _I want us to have many memories together,_ she thought, _And I will make sure to save you this time…_

* * *

When the girls were gone Sebastian turned his gaze toward the Lumen that was flying above him. The man had a frown upon his face as he stared up toward the creature as it let out another large roar that caused the area around them to shake with the power it had.

"I haven't taken you for a liar Sebastian," Yael spoke out as she glanced at him, "How do you even hope to stand a chance against the Lumen? You're not even a fighter; your strength is with books."

"Good thing I am here then," Noir said as he stood beside Sebastian.

The man glanced at him in shock.

"Noir?" he said, "Why are you still here? You didn't go with Ruby and Yang?"

"These two will be fine," Noir told him, "They have come a long way since their training days and they have already proven themselves to be quite the Huntresses. I have no qualm that they will complete this mission for us and unlike you Sebastian, I can actually fight."

He stared up toward the Lumen.

"That thing is really powerful," he said, "Since you know what it actually is. Do you have a plan to defeat it?"

"Well, we never had to actually kill one of them before," Yael said, "But if we can defeat it with the level of power he has…then I think I can consider this a miracle."

Noir's Aura started to glow around his form as he raised his power.

"Then, let's get this party started," he said placing his blade forward and forming a X with it along with the shaft.

Sebastian stared at him.

"What are you…?"

" **Cry Out, Corvum Nigrum (** _Black Crow_ )"

The sudden cry of a crow pierced the air as Noir was completely covered in a large burst of light and dark lines and feathers flying everywhere. Sebastian had to cover his eyes at how sudden the rise in power was and the large winds which danced around the young man. When the light dissipated, Sebastian glanced at where Noir was and feel his eyes widen.

Two large black wings had grown from Noir's back as the black feathers completely covered his back. Strange tattoos had appeared upon the young man's skin as well and even his hair had completely became longer and darker than night. The lower part of Noir's face had become birdlike with a beak upon it while his eyes had become golden from the power.

The young man's feet had changed as well as he truly looked more like an animal than ever.

"Noir…," Sebastian said shocked.

* * *

Yael was staring at the transformation that the young man had gone through. She could feel the sudden rise in Aura from him and she was staring at the form. She had heard of the Faunus's Awakening but she had never actually seen one before.

 _The Faunus true power lies in their Awakening,_ she thought, _The power they have within themselves to summon out their Animal Spirit and do battle. It really is quite something to witness first hand._

"Now," Noir spoke out, his voice echoing around them, "Are we going to do this or not?"

Yael smiled to herself before her clothes started to light up again as the flames of her Aura started to shine around herself. Placing a hand upon her chest the young woman spoke.

" _May the White Goddess watch over me,"_ she said, " _May the stars shine the path to those who share in her Grace."_

Yael looked up toward the Lumen who was coming down straight at them.

" **Releasing Vignes de l'ame (** _Soul Vines)_ **,"** Yael said.

A large symbol appeared upon the ground beneath the girl as her power shoot through the area. Her hair turned into silver as her previously blue eyes turned green. The girl stared up toward the Lumen before she charged straight toward the Lumen and with a single punch she slammed it straight upon the creature's face as the two powerful Auras clashed against each other causing the nearby floating islands to crack and break appear at the shockwave that had came from the two clashing powers.

Then Yael was pushed backward but then Noir came forward aiming straight toward the Lumen with black feathers dancing around his form as he launched them forward like projectiles aiming straight at the creature causing a large numerous explosions to take place over the area.

Noir jumped away from the enemy as the Lumen surged from the smoke and Yael went after it, her speed having increased greatly through the release she had gone through as the young woman came at it from the side but the Lumen opened it's jaw letting out a large blast of power straight toward her taking her by surprise.

Yael had to cover her face completely as the blast completely covered her form entirely sending her flying backward through the air and crashing down into a large crater which had appeared around her. The young woman let out a soft gasp of pain as blood dripped down from her lips.

 _That…that was more powerful than I expected,_ she thought.

Yael glanced up noticing the Lumen coming down toward her but then.

" **Dust level 98, Three Gates of Odin,"**

The large Gates grew out of the earth in front of Yael as the large Lumen crashed into them causing the area to shake at the amount of power that was coming from the Dust technique that was used. With a savage claw strike, the Lumen launched a strike forward causing two of the Gates to be completely destroyed in a single swoop.

Yael had to cover her face as the pieces of the Gates went flying by around her from the power that the Lumen had done to them. She knew that the Dust level 98 was one of the highest protective spell that existed and the Lumen just destroyed more of it in just a single strike.

 _It's really is powerful,_ she thought.

Yael then glanced toward Sebastian who was huffing at the amount of power he had used. She knew that the man's strong point was in spells after all, he was one of the man who did that spell to protect her from the Lumen's attack.

Then from nowhere a large burst of wind came from somewhere as the Lumen let out a roar as it flew upward toward the air leaving them and then a flash of black landed down beside her.

"Are you alright?" Noir asked.

"I'm fine," Yael said, "Sebastian managed to protect me with a Dust spell but…"

She glanced at the man who was breathing heavily at the amount of power he had just used looked up toward them. His silver hair was falling around his face and he still had small smile upon his face.

"Don't worry," Sebastian said, "It will take more than that to take me down."

Yael stared at him for a few moments before they turned their attentions toward the Lumen who was lowering itself down toward them.

"I'll support the two of you with my Dust spells," Sebastian said, "I know that level 90 and higher are the only attacks that might be doing something against it."

"Are you sure you're up for this old man?" Noir said giving him a glance.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes.

"If I wasn't up for a fight," he said, "Then I wouldn't be here."

Noir let out a light scoffing noise before turning toward the Lumen. Yael stared at her friend, her worry for him still there. Sebastian glanced at her and gave her a light nod. The woman then turned her attention toward the Lumen in front of them.

"Then let's fight," she said.

* * *

Ruby and Yang were running straight toward where they had felt the strange power coming from. The two girls were focused upon the distance in front of them. She knew that they were getting closer for the Aura around the area was almost to a non-existent level. It was starting to feel a lot of like when she didn't have her Huntress powers.

 _We're almost there,_ she thought, _Hang on Weiss._

Suddenly a blast came from out of nowhere causing the girl to come to a stop as the ground in front of her exploded outward. The girl had jumped backward from the ground exploding in front of her and the large Scythe was in her hand in a flash as she stared around herself.

"What the hell was that?" Yang asked.

Ruby didn't know so she didn't even say anything but her eyes was drawn toward the shape of a person in front of them. Seating upon a boulder was a young girl but the strange thing was that the girl had an umbrella seating upon her shoulder as she was staring down at them. She had this small smile upon her face as her eyes stared down at them.

The girl's hair was strange too for one side of it was pink in color and the other side was brown. She had her legs crossed, wearing high heeled boots upon them, where she sat almost like she was enjoying a leisure day at the beach with the umbrella having light pink design upon it.

"There," Ruby said.

Yang stared at where the girl was standing and her Gauntlet appeared upon wrist as she narrowed her eyes at where the girl was seating down.

"Damn it," she said, "We don't have time for this."

Ruby stared up at the girl in front of them with a light frown on her face.

"Let's go through her," she said, "They could start the execution any moments now."

Yang gave her a nod and then Ruby launched forward, red petals dancing as she moved quickly toward where the girl was seating but before the two girls could even get to her, a figure simply materialized right in front of them.

 _What?_ Ruby thought.

Both of the sisters got punched in the face as they were both thrown back from the attack as they were both thrown unto the ground completely blindsided by whoever had just arrived. Ruby could feel her face throbbing in pain as she was pulling herself up and glancing toward whoever had just arrived.

It was another girl and she had mint-green hair with dark-red eyes and medium-dark skin. She was wearing a green tank top that showed all of her midriff which was pretty well toned. The young woman also was wearing pants upon her body.

"Hello there," she said with a light smile.

Ruby and Yang got back to their feet thought Yang was wiping blood from her lips. The girl had this angry look upon her face as she stared at the new arrival.

"Stop getting in the way," she growled.

The green haired girl simply continued to smile.

"Sorry, but we can't have you interfere with this," she said.

Ruby stared at them.

 _What?_

"What are you talking about?" Yang said, "Why wouldn't you want us to stop the Execution? Are you part of the White Clan?"

The mint green haired girl let out a small smile.

"If you are you must stop it," Ruby said, "Weiss is innocent of what is happening to her…"

"Oh…I couldn't care less about what happen to the Schnee girl," the mint-colored girl told her, "It's just that…no one is going to interfere what is going to happen."

Ruby narrowed her eyes.

"Get out of the way," she said, "I have to save my friend."

"And as I said before," the mint haired girl told her, "You're not getting past here."

There was a dance of petal and then Ruby's Scythe came straight toward the dark skinned girl as her dark red Aura surged through the weapon. It came down upon the girl's form and she only sidestepped the attack as Ruby's Aura destroyed the ground leaving only a large crater.

"My…that was quite something," she said.

Yang herself came at her with her own attack as her fist powered up with her own Aura and as she was coming at the girl, launching a large blast straight toward her. Ruby jumped backward just as the blast reached them as the girl was completely covered by the attack.

"Give me a warming next time," Ruby yelled at her.

"Sorry, sorry," Yang said with an embarrassed smile.

Then the blast she had launched started to spin upon itself drawing the attention of the two sisters.

"I…Is it suppose to do that?" Ruby asked.

"No…," Yang started.

Then the blast she had launched at the dark skinned girl was instantly blown back toward the two girls who were completely taken by surprise. Yang and Ruby yelled out as the attack completely destroyed the area around them. Ruby then landed down upon the ground, her body covered with bruises. She couldn't understand what had just happened…

"Well, well," the dark haired girl's voice spoke out from the smoke that was all around them," Bet you didn't expect that to happen."

The smoke had disappeared and Ruby can feel her eyes widening as she stared at the girl. She didn't have any type of sign of damage upon her form thought her companion with the umbrella was standing there with the said object opened and smoking lightly. The other girl still had the same small smile upon her face as she stared at them.

"No way…," Yang said, "My _Explosive Fist_ had no effect?"

The dark skinned girl smiled dangerously as her red eyes seems to shine.

"I may have misspoken earlier," she said, "What I meant to say was…n _one of you are going to get past us."_

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

The group of Priests that were with Weiss had reached their destination. There was a plateau that was filled with grass and in the middle of it was an altar with two burning blue fire beside it. The White Lord, Ezekiel approached the Altar before turning his eyes toward the white pole that stood behind it.

"Take the prisoner to the Pole," he said.

The Priests behind him walked with Weiss straight toward the pole and then placed the white haired girl there. Weiss was glancing around completely taken aback as to what was happening to her. The Priests moved away from her and then they all took stance in a square around the girl.

Ezekiel, Winter, and standing Captain Saturn Heart all stared at the girl in front of them as the priest removed the medallion they were wearing and placed it down upon the ground where they were standing.

Then the medallions started to glow with power before the large symbol of the Schnee appeared on the ground as it seemingly started go glow a beautiful blue color. Weiss stared down at the symbol of her Family on the ground beneath her and her blue eyes turned toward her Father.

The man placed a hand upon the large Altar in front of him.

The Altar then started to glow before a sudden beam of light grew from the object and into the sky above them. Then from that light a sudden figure grew from the Altar. It was completely woman shaped and completely nude and made of light. She had no know facial features but the amount of power that was leaking by her appearance alone was staggering…

" _The White Star_ ," Winter said, her voice completely subdued at what was happening.

 **The White Star make its appearance as the Execution finally starts...**

 **Next Time:** The Stain on the Snow

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	48. The stain on the Snow

**Hey guys, here is the next update of this fanfic.**

 **Enjoy the read.**

 **Chapter Cover:** Mercury seating down upon a sofa with a smile on his face as his sword was leaning against his leg

Chapter Forty-Eight

The stain on the Snow

Saturn Heart had his eyes wide as he was staring at the womanly figure that was bathed into the tower of light. He could feel the wave of power much…much denser and powerful than he had ever felt before as he stared the _White Star_. He couldn't believe that something like that could even exist, and yet, still has so much power within it.

 _Even standing right here…it's feel likes I am about to faint,_ he thought, _At least now I know why only the three most powerful Huntsman are allowed here…if it was anyone weaker…I doubt they'll be able to even stand within that released power…_

"Now that the _White Star_ had taken it's true form," the White Lord, Ezekiel spoke out, "Judgment will past upon the guilty as their knowledge and experience will past on to live inside of it. For generations, the White Clan leaders have passed on their knowledge into the White Star forming a cohesive consciousness within the well of power. Bound by it, we are, and when a member of the White Lord family die or has chosen to be executed, their knowledge and experience will also be added as their own consciousness will become part of it."

Then the pole behind Weiss had started to glow as well causing the white haired girl to glance behind her at the sudden surge of power and then she was pulled upward, unable to move as her entire body was bound in the beam of light that had formed around the pole behind her. Saturn stared upward at the young girl in front of him completely mesmerized at the display in front of him.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Yang was launching multiples blast at the enemy as she yelled, but the mint-colored hair girl was simply smiling and dodging each of her attacks like it was nothing. The blonde girl had her face constricted in rage as she launched forward with her punches but her enemy remained just out of her range seemingly gliding down upon the ground as she was moving, that conceding smirk never leaving her lips.

"You really are weak," she said, jumping over Yang who had launched a punch at her.

The woman kick her in the face causing Yang to turn her head to the side as she was pushed backward through the air but the blonde still managed to stay standing. With blood falling down her lips, Yang turned her gaze straight toward the girl as her Aura surged around her body.

" **Burn as hot as the Sun, Ember Cecilia,"** she said.

Her Gauntlets transformed into the flaming form as her eyes shone a bright red. The young woman she was fighting against actually blinked at her as Yang launched forward with the trail of fire following after her and she launched a punch straight toward her but the woman pulled out a short sword from behind her which blocked Yang's attack.

Flames burned around them as the two Aura clashed against each other before they sprung apart.

"Not bad," the mint-colored haired girl said, "Your strength and speed grew quite high when you released your Soul Weapon huh."

"Are you going to move away or do I have to burn you down into a pile of ashes?" Yang asked with a frown upon her face.

"I thought I made myself pretty clear earlier," the girl told her, "You aren't going to get past us."

Suddenly there was a crash coming from around them drawing their attention. It was Ruby and the girl was upon her knees where she was and blood was dripping down from the dark haired girl's lip and falling unto the ground. Her opponent was holding her umbrella upon her shoulder.

"Ruby," she yelled.

Her sister stood up again but then the girl seems to suddenly freeze before falling back down upon the ground. Before Yang could actually do anything, she felt a sudden wave of power wash over her causing Yang to stumble down upon the ground in shock at how powerful it was.

 _What?_

The blonde couldn't understand what was happening and from the soft gasp coming from her companion, it wasn't her either. The mint-colored haired girl had turned her attention toward the distance, a light frown appearing upon her features, her red eyes showing little surprise.

"So it's already started," she said.

Yang stared at her and followed her gaze toward where the girl was staring at. Not too far away from where she was, was a beam of pure white light. It was shining and causing the area round it to shake lightly with the power it was unleashing.

 _W…What is that?_ She thought.

"Neo," the girl called to her companion who had the umbrella, "Contact him. The plan is about to enter it's final stage."

The other girl simply nodded at her. She turned her gaze toward Yang's form in front of her and the red eyes stared down at her.

"Well, as much as that had been fun," she said, "This is where we part way and you should consider yourself lucky that our orders weren't to kill."

With that she disappeared in a burst of speed as well as her companion leaving Yang and Ruby as the two sisters were unable to move from the sudden wash of power that was pushing down upon them. Yang was gritting her teeth at the power as she stared at the beam of light in the distance in front of them.

 _Yael said that the only source of power was where the people that were going to execute Weiss is going,_ she thought, _Don't tell me they have started it already?_

* * *

Noir let out a yell as he was blown backward from the attack against the Lumen as he landed down upon the ground crashing through some boulders that were around him. The young man let out a soft gasp of pain as blood dripped down unto the ground from his head as he was huffing loudly. He glanced around him and noticed that the woman Yael was in no better shape either.

Her clothes looked a little worse for wear and she had wounds all upon her body and had a particularly nasty one in her arm which was dripping blood on the ground as she stared at the Lumen in the air across them. The creature in question was flying in the air thought he didn't have any type of damage upon his body at all. It was like all of the attacks they were launching upon the creature didn't have any type of effect upon it at all.

 _Even my Awakening,_ he thought, _It's still not enough to defeat that thing._

The Lumen opened it's jaw and Noir's eyes widened a little as he stared at the sudden ball of power that was gathering there in front of him. The amount of Aura that creature can pull out was still staggering for him, just as it is staggering that an animal can use Aura as such efficient.

"It's doing that attack again," Sebastian said putting his palms together, "I have to…"

But then suddenly the Lumen attack dissipated causing Noir to becoming confused as to why he had suddenly stopped his attacks. The young man didn't even have time to think about it before a sudden power washed over his form with such force that it causes him to fall down upon his knees. It felt like a large ocean was suddenly pushed down upon him.

"What the hell?" he said, "What's happening?"

Yael wasn't as badly affected as he was and she turned her attention toward where the source of power was and her eyes widened in shock at the tall tower of light that had appeared there.

"Sebastian…do you feel that?" she said.

"I do," Sebastian answered, "It really _is_ one of them. That would make sense as to why there is a Lumen here…"

Noir stared at the location of the tower of light.

"That…that is the thing that is going to be used for Weiss's execution?" he asked, "Ruby and Yang didn't make it on time?"

"The should have," Yael said, with a light frown, "They should have been able to stop this…I couldn't sense no other presence apart from the White Clan…Just what is going on there?"

"Shit," Sebastian said, "That would mean…Weiss is going to…"

"We've failed," Yael said turned her gaze away.

 _Sorry Neige…I tried._

"There is still time," Noir said, "We can still make it there on time…we can still get to it on time."

"No…we can't," Sebastian answered shaking his head, "If that power has already unleashed, we would never make it on time."

* * *

 **At the Altar**

Weiss was in midair in front of the White Star's true form. The white being had raised a hand toward her and then with a single swipe of the arm, the beam of light that Weiss was engulfed into had suddenly brightened causing the people watching to turn their eyes away from where the girl was floating. Winter had her eyes fixed as the light completely engulfed the form of her little sister, her eyes remaining impassive in the moment before lowering them.

All that remain floating now was the White Star. The being was floating there as it was absorbing whatever essence that had become Weiss's consciousness as it was completely absorbed into the beam's form. Saturn let out a sight as he lowered his head as well, giving his respect to the girl that had just being executed and even Lord Ezekiel had remained silent with his head bowed down as his cloak danced lightly in the wind that the released White Star had created.

Then the White Lord returned his attention toward the floating form above him before approaching the Altar once again but before he could touch it, movement from above him drew his attention. The White Lord stared up toward it and his eyes widened lightly as the White Star form was completely wrapped by chains of reddish gold light.

Two girls had appeared in the air above them, both of the girls had one of their hands aiming straight toward the White Star which was completely ensnared into the chains that were around it.

"Hey who the hell are you two?" Saturn yelled out.

Winter launched herself forward, flying through the air and aiming straight for one of the girl. It was a dark skinned one with mint-colored hair and the girl glanced toward her coming from. Winter let out a yell as she launched her sword attack straight at her, aiming to decapitate her but her sword was blocked by a larger one.

Winter blinked in shock as she stared at what stood in front of her.

"Wha…?" she said.

A powerful kick was launched into her stomach causing the white haired girl to be thrown backward from the attack, unable to block in her shock. The young woman was send flying back down into the ground causing a large crater there.

"Winter," Saturn yelled.

"Keep your eyes front," Ezekiel said drawing out his own sword.

Saturn stared up toward the new arrival as he placed his hand upon his sword handle, and could feel his own eyes widening in shock.

"Hang on…," he said.

The White Lord narrowed his eyes as well.

Winter herself pulled her form from the ground she had landed on, her blue eyes still showing the surprise in them as she stared at the form that now stood in front of the girl she had attacked.

 _Why is the White Knight protecting her? What is going on?_

Sure enough, standing there in front of the girls that had the White Star in chains was a White Knight. The Knight stood there in front of them with his sword drawn, and the symbol of the Schnee family upon the said armor. Then even more of the White Knights started to appear as the sky started to fill up with them, but instead of standing with the White Clan members, they were standing there protecting the two girls which were attacking the White Star.

Then two girls with their other hand free started doing symbol upon with their hands before launching forward and a large symbol appeared around the White Star as black crosses slammed upon it's form causing it's power to weave and then it completely disappeared as it transformed into nothing but a ball shaped crystal with a light inside of it.

"No… _the White Star_ ," Saturn yelled.

Beside them, The White Lord fell down upon the ground holding his chest with his hand. The man had a grimace of pain upon his chest as they turned their attention toward the man. Winter was at her father's side in a flash.

" _Father_ ," she called out.

"Hurt doesn't it?" a familiar voice said, "To be suddenly cut off from the _White Star_. The agony is said to be comparable to your soul being ripped apart."

Winter, Ezekiel and Saturn stared up toward the voice. There floating and holding the crystal that the White Star had become was Mercury Black. The young man had a small smile upon his face as he was staring at them.

Winter and Ezekiel narrowed their eyes.

"Mercury…," Saturn said shocked, "Wa… _What is going on here_?"

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Yang blinked when she noticed that the pressure that had been pushing down on her had disappeared. The young woman pulled herself up to her feet wondering what had just happened to them. She turned her gaze toward the distance where she had seen the tower of light but there was nothing coming from there at all. The girl stared at the direction for a few moments.

"The light…it's gone," Ruby said.

Yang turned her attention toward her sister.

"Rubs, are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine," her younger sister said as she stood up as well.

Ruby's attention fixed in the direction where the light had come from, an apprehensive look crossing her features. The silver eyes were staring there without any emotions visible within them.

"Yang…can you feel Weiss's Aura?" she asked.

The blonde sensed toward the direction where they had seen the light. It was still as hard as before when she was sensing earlier for Weiss's Aura, thought she couldn't feel much of anything. She couldn't even feel the strange power from before either.

"I can't sense her," she said, "And I can't even sense that strange power either."

Ruby tightened her hands into fist.

"Weiss…," she said.

Yang stared at her sister. She could feel something prickling at her chest as she stared at her younger sister. This entire mission had been to save Weiss from whatever fate that she had been thrown in right now but…

"If only those girls haven't interfered," Yang said, "We could have gotten there on time. We could have saved her…"

The small girl looked down.

"Damn it," she said.

* * *

In front of Noir, Yael and Sebastian the Lumen let out a terrible cry when the sudden power had disappeared around them. The large creature roared loudly in the sky before falling down toward the ground and into a large crater. Noir stared at the creature's form completely taken back at what just happened, unable to understand what had just happened.

"What the hell is going on?" he said shocked.

Yael had launched herself forward, despite her wounds aiming straight toward the fallen Lumen.

"Yael…what are you doing?" Sebastian called out.

But the young woman didn't listen to him as she launched toward the creature. The two men glanced at each other before making their way following after the young woman. They reached her and she was kneeling beside the Lumen's form. They approached it and as they get closer, Noir could hear Yael whispering softly to it, almost like she was petting it in a way.

Noir stared at the Lumen and couldn't help but feel his stomach turn lightly at the sight. When the Lumen was fighting against them, powerful and majestic was the only words that he could describe it, but staring down at the weakened form that Yael was kneeling beside, the Lumen was a complete contrast of what he was just seconds before.

"What happened to it?" Noir asked, "That thing was nothing but power a few seconds ago…now it looks…"

"Like it's dying?" Sebastian finished.

The Faunus nodded.

"That's because it is dying," Yael said.

Noir was shocked.

"What?" he said, "But how is this even possible?"

"The Source of it's power was suddenly ripped from him," Yael said softly touching the creature, "The Lumen's source are the Light of the Goddess. They are their only substance in a world tainted by darkness…and now…without the light to guide it…it will die."

"It's Light?" Noir repeated, "You mean…that strange power that we felt?"

Sebastian had a frown upon his features.

"It had abruptly cut earlier," he said, "It makes me wonder what is truly going on here. "

Yael stood up from where she was standing, an impassive look in her eyes.

"We need to get to where that power was," she said, "Something tells me that the situation is even worse than we feared."

* * *

 **At the Altar of the White Star**

Winter, Ezekiel and Saturn looked up toward the numerous White Knights that were in the air above them and their gaze was fixed upon Mercury. The young man was standing there as he was holding the White Star in it's Crystallized state. A small smirk was upon his features as he stared down at them.

"Mercury," Saturn yelled, "What exactly is the meaning of this?"

The young man simply chuckled.

"What do you mean Saturn?" he said.

"You should be arresting these women," Saturn yelled at him, "Not protecting them. Have you forgotten on whose side you're on?"

Mercury stared down at him, his eyes impassive.

"And since when did I ever said that I was on your side?" he asked.

Saturn blinked in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, "Your family had been part of the White Clan for generations. You are the Lieutenant of the White Clan and you lead the White Knights…and you've been serving us for years. If you weren't on our side for all of that time…"

Mercury smiled.

"The Black Family may have been part of the White Clan," he said, "But our loyalty had never once stood with it. Our Family had only joined the White Clan generations ago, because our Leader demanded it."

Winter frowned.

"What are you talking about?"

"Our leader desired something that the White Clan had in their possession," Mercury announced, "Something that had been passed down to them by the Chantry before it faded into myth centuries ago…something that you are aware to be said to have direct connection to the Creator of this World…and after so many years, _it is finally in our possession."_

Winter and Saturn's eyes widened.

" _The White Star_?" she whispered, " _That's_ what you were after? How it that you even knew the White Clan is had it in the first place?"

"Because he was the one who broke into the Secret Library of the Clan," Ezekiel spoke out, his voice drawing Saturn and Winter's attention toward him, "Isn't that right Mercury?"

The young man stared down at him.

"So you finally realize it?" he said.

Ezekiel narrowed his eyes.

"I knew there was a traitor within my ranks ever since that night twelve years ago," he said, "For them to have knowledge of that Library only known to a few, I assumed that the traitor was pretty high in our Clan…but I have never imagined it would be you."

Then the man stood up, the look in his eyes becoming icy.

"Tell me Mercury…you were the one who told the White Fang where my wife and daughter was that winter day wasn't it?"

Winter glanced at her father, her blue eyes widening lightly at the mention of her mother before turning her gaze at the man above her.

"Well, after I had gotten the knowledge of what I wanted," Mercury said, "I know only the White Lord of the White Clan will be able to release the _White Star_ from the Altar. The Ancient magic on these stones will only respond to the one bonded with it, but to do that, I had to think and I knew by using the White Fang, your prejudices will blind you from the real threat…just as it had done when you exiled Weiss Schnee from the Clan five years ago, but to my greatest surprise and disappointment, you didn't use the White Star on your wife, only buried her and my first initial plan ended in failure."

Winter's hand was shaking as she glared at the man above her.

" _Mercury_ ," she growled.

"But then," Mercury continued, "the most opportune situation showed itself when Weiss formed a friendship with some Faunus. Seeing how she had reacted to the Faunus from that village, I simply played on those righteous feelings of hers by choosing the Faunus boy she had befriended, branding him with a few others as White Fang members. I knew that the sight of him will spur her into actions, using her distrust for me…and it did. Those actions caused you to exile her giving me even more opportune situation to continue and nurture that fracture your actions have caused in your own family."

The man smiled.

"Using the White Fang," he said, with a light smile as if he was talking about the weather, "I staged an attack upon you and fed you the false information that Weiss was the one who leaked that information to them. The White Fang had also been given the information on Weiss's location and considering that they were virtually no White Clan presence in Vale, and how much they despite the Schnee family because your bloody history, they jumped at the chance and I'm sure you're aware of what happened afterward."

"You planned the attack on Vale?" Winter said, barely holding back her anger, "And you pinned it all on Weiss?"

"Exactly," Mercury said, "And from there, I just sat back and let everything unfold thought I did have to manipulate things along and when you announced that Weiss was to be executed, I knew that I have to make sure that no one interfere when it will happen and so my associates have been keeping the area free of all who will want to stop that from happening."

He indicated the two girls beside him.

"And as long last," he said, "my goal have been completed. The White Star is in my possession."

"You… _YOU BASTARD_ ," Saturn yelled as his Aura exploded around him, " _You let the White Lord kill his daughter so you can get your hand on that thing?"_

Mercury stared at the man beneath him for a few moments.

"Oh…I almost forgot to ask," he said, "Tell me Ezekiel… _How does it feel to kill your own child now that you knew she was innocent?"_

Ezekiel stared at him for a few moments before his lips turned at the corner.

Mercury blinked in confusion at why the man did that and then a sword stabbed through his back from behind causing him to widen his eyes in shock.

 _What…?_

 **A surprised turn of event...**

 **Next Time:** The Demon Gale

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	49. the Demon Gale

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter in this fanfiction. Thanks for the awesome reviews last chapter.**

 **Now read on...**

 **Chapter Cover:** Ezekiel standing there with his White cloak dancing and the symbol of the Schnee family upon his back.

Chapter Forty-Nine

The Demon Gale

"Ruby, Yang," a voice called out.

Yang turned her head toward the person who had called out to them finding Yael along with Sebastian and Noir. The group was running toward them and Yang turned her attention toward Ruby who was still kneeling on the ground her head bowed.

"Sebastian, Noir," she said.

The group reached them and Yang stood up as they approached toward her. The blonde girl let out a soft sigh as Yael placed a hand upon their shoulder.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'll be fine," Yang said, "But Ruby…"

She glanced down toward her sister, a saddened look crossing upon her features. Noir was kneeling beside the other girl with a hand upon her shoulder and was trying to talk to her but it didn't seem Ruby was answering him.

"What happened?" Sebastian asked, "How come you didn't reach the Execution in time?"

Yang frowned.

"We were stopped," she said, "They were two girls who cut us off and delayed us…but they disappeared when that Tower of Light had appeared."

Yael frowned at her.

"Two girls?" she said, "Where they part of the White Clan?"

Yang shook her head.

"I don't know," she said, "it's not like I can tell who part of the White Clan is and who isn't?"

"Did they have the white robes similar to Schneider?" Yael asked her.

Yang shook her head.

"No," she said, "They didn't wear robes but…they were powerful…I mean, my Explosive Fist attack didn't even do much damage against them and even when I used my _Release_ I couldn't even touch her..."

"That sound strange," Sebastian said, "All member of the White Clans wear either white or blue robes…depending on what type of duties they have to carry out. If these girls weren't part of the Clan, what exactly where they doing here in the White Dimension?"

Yael frowned to herself.

"That just reinforce my thinking that there is something else going on," she said.

Sebastian was frowning too.

"You believe there is something we're missing?" he asked.

Yael didn't say anything.

 _Ever since I heard Ezekiel was going to execute Weiss…something had been gnawing at the back of my mind,_ she thought, _I didn't have time to properly gather my thoughts yet…but those two girls Ruby and Yang ran into. Who were they and why did they confronted the girls and disappeared as soon as the Tower of Light appeared?_

Yael narrowed her eyes.

 _Don't tell me…they were after the Piece of Light…,_ she thought.

She looked up toward the distance.

"Noir," she said drawing the Faunus's attention toward her, "You stay here with Ruby and Yang. Sebastian and I are going on ahead."

Noir nodded.

"C'mon Sebastian," she said.

"Right," The older man said.

The two launched forward leaving the group behind them. Yael was heavily suspecting that these two girls were after the Piece of Light, but how those two girls did knew that the White Clan even had one of those things in their possession.

"You've figured something out?" Sebastian asked her.

"There is something I have to make sure of," Yael told him.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Mercury had his eyes wide in shock at the blade that had pierced through him from the back. He couldn't understand how that had happened and how that person had managed to sneak on him without even him noticing…

 _Just who…?_

The young man turned his head toward the person who had stabbed him and noticed the white robes that were upon the person's form as well as the hood that was hiding their features. He could see the strange necklaces that the person was wearing.

 _One of the Priestess,_ he thought, _Why does…she have a Soul Weapon?_

"Mercury," the mint-colored girl yelled.

The two of them had launched toward the Priestess that had stabbed him through but she managed to move away using a familiar move. A _Light Step_ technique causing the person to disappear before the two girls could reach him. Mercury let out an acking sound as he placed a hand upon the wound that was upon his form, blood starting to appear from underneath his finger.

He turned his gaze toward the person who had stabbed him finding that the Priestess had landed down upon the ground beside Winter and the White Lord. The sword in the person hand was still covered in blood as they stood there, the robes dancing in the wind around them.

"W…Who the hell are you?" Mercury said, "I never heard of a Priestess having Soul Weapons."

The hooded figure raised a hand toward the hood that was upon her head and removed it, letting the long white hair flow behind her. The two bleu eyes stared up toward him and they were filled with hatred as they stared into his own eyes.

Weiss Schnee stood there as she stared up at him, standing beside her Father and older sister.

"Weiss…?" he repeated, "Impossible…You were just executed by the _White Star_? How are you still alive?"

"Did you really think I would kill my own daughter?" Ezekiel spoke out from where he stood, "I know that Weiss is innocent from everything that you have accused her of. The one you saw getting absorbed by the White Star was nothing more than a Copy."

"How is this even possible?" Mercury said, staring down at him, "All of the evidences that I had in place. It should have been an ironclad foolproof plan…"

Ezekiel stared at him.

"Tell me Mercury," he said, "Have you never wondered why Schneider was in Vale when you were there as well."

Mercury blinked in confusion.

"Schneider?" he said, "You…You were the one who send him there?"

Ezekiel stared up toward the man.

"Right," he said.

 _Flashback_

 _Lord Ezekiel stood in his office as he was staring down toward the large grounds of the Clan compound. He had this frown upon his features as he was standing there. The man knew that there was something that he was missing in all of that was happening recently concerning Weiss._

 _There was a knock at the door._

" _Enter," he said._

 _The door opened and Light Schneider entered inside the room. The man had this curious look upon his face as he walked into the office and the White Lord turned to face him. Schneider came to stand in front of the desk._

" _You wanted to see me sir?" he said._

" _Yes," Ezekiel said, "There is something that I would like to discuss with you Captain Schneider…something that must not leave this room, do you understand?"_

 _Schneider frowned lightly._

" _Of course sir," he said._

" _Do you remember the alert we have twelve years ago?" the White Lord asked._

 _Schneider frowned as he thought about it._

" _If you're talking about the false alarm," he said, with a slow tone, "Then I remember it…thought I don't understand why you are bringing it up."_

" _That's because it wasn't a false alarm," Ezekiel said with a serious expression upon his face._

 _Schneider stared at him, completely shocked._

" _What?"_

" _This entire compound is under the protection of a spell that was once created by Illus Schnee when he was in power," Ezekiel said, "That spell is like an intruder alarm on it's own. It will warn me, whenever there is an Aura that is not from the White Clan…but that night, it didn't even warned me of anything wrong."_

 _He turned his gaze toward Schneider._

" _It revealed also that whoever had caused the break-in is one of us," he said, "and I have strong belief what whoever that person is…they're the one responsible for my wife's death."_

 _Schneider stared at him in shock, "Are you saying that we have a traitor among us?"_

 _Lord Ezekiel stared at him seriously._

" _Yes," he said, "and I have a feeling these events that are happening right now are the actions of that person as well…which is why I need you to go to Vale and learn the truth of what truly happened there."_

 _Schneider stared at him, "You're sending me on a mission?"_

" _Yes," Lord Ezekiel said staring at him, "This mission will limit the source of suspects I have under watch right now."_

" _But you ordered Mercury to go and kill them?" Schneider said._

" _As the White Lord of the Clan," Ezekiel said, "I have to make sure to protect the Clan from all type of threat that will threaten it…which is why I have decided to send you Schneider. As a Captain, I am sure that the White Knights and Mercury won't be a problem for you."_

 _His eyes became emotionless._

" _I want your report before the execution is made is that clear?" he asked._

 _Schneider stared at the man for a few moments._

" _Of course sir," he said, "I will send you my report as soon as I am able."_

 _End of Flashback_

Lord Ezekiel stared up at Mercury, his eyes blue and cold as ice.

"When Schneider sends me the information he had revealed," he said, "I had thought that you were working for someone else to do all that you're doing. After the Execution, I was planning to take you down and the person who had pinned all of those false atrocities upon my daughter… _but it seems that you were both one and the same."_

He drew out his sword and his Aura had started to glow as well.

"Mercury Black," the man said, "For crimes you've committed against the White Clan, I won't allow you to leave here _alive_."

Mercury stared down at him, his eyes narrowed in anger.

"You think…you can take on the entire White Knights soldiers of 4000 against the four of you?" he said.

"Just because you've got quantity," Lord Ezekiel spoke as his power continued to rise, "Doesn't mean that you have the quality of the three people I have here with me. We are the leading body of the White Clan's forces."

Winter stood up as her own Aura started to rise and on the other side of her father, Weiss placed her own weapon at chest height as her own Aura started to rise as well. Saturn was raising his Aura too as the four of them caused the area around them to tremble in their power.

Mercury stared at them in front of him before he started to chuckle lightly.

"Well, the four most powerful members of the White Clan," he said, "I will be honored to end your lives and cut the Schnee bloodline from this world. Take them down White Knights."

The Knights all launched down straight toward the group with their weapons poised to fight. Winter placed her blade at the ready getting ready to fight when Lord Ezekiel walked forward to come to stand right in front of them.

"Father?" she said.

"I'll handle this," he said.

The man raised his broad sword which was glowing with his power and then swung it in a large arc, causing a sudden blast of power to completely overcoming everything that was in the sky above them the blast of power caused the ground to shake as large blast of wind completely destroyed the lands that were in front of them, as even the floating islands that were in the distance around them were destroyed.

Weiss glanced at her father's back as the man's cloak danced in the large wind that he had just unleashed by just swinging his sword.

 _He unleashed a large wave of Aura by just the swing of his blade,_ she thought, _Dad…_

"It will be best for you to release your Swords," Lord Ezekiel said drawing their attention, "This battle had just begun."

"Yes sir," the trio said.

" **Blade of Ice come Forth, Blade of Snow come forth,"** Winter yelled as the blade she was holding in her hand started to split into two shorter swords with a light thread joining them together. Ice had started to appear around her form as she stood there holding the two blades in her hands.

" **Gemina Hieme, (** _Twin Winter),"_ she said.

Weiss had raised her sword up to chest height as she stood there, unleashing her Aura at full power.

" **Whiten the Petals of the Snow Flower, Myrtenaster,"** she said.

The blade in her hand had transformed into the rapier with the cross guard upon it as the power surged forward through her. Weiss then turned her attention upward as she glanced up toward where her Father had unleashed the blast of power.

Saturn himself raised his sword in the air as he started to spin it in a circle.

" **Rain Down upon them, Milia Ferro (** _Thousand Steel)"_ he said.

Swords have started to appear all around him as they were floating around him as the twinkle of the sword shone like crystals as they spun around him. The group all stared up toward where the White Lord had launched his attack as the smoke slowly cleared up.

White Knights were still standing there in front of Mercury as well as the two girls were there as well completely hidden by the Knights. The White Knights stepped away from Mercury who was still there as he stared down at them.

"Your infamous _Demon Gale_ I see," he said, "But as you can see that wasn't much of anything as my Knights are still there."

Ezekiel's sword had continued to glow as the purple glare was completely covering everything around him.

"That wasn't my _Demon Gale_ ," he said, "I just swung my sword at you to get rid of the flies…"

Mercury's eyes seemingly widen at him.

"Now, this… _is my Demon Gale_ ," Lord Ezekiel said, as his power continued to shoot through the roof as his sword was at the ready, " **Demon…GALE,"**

He swung his weapon straight toward Mercury before the entire horizon was completely overcome by the massive attack.

* * *

Yael came to a stop when the first wave of Aura had launched outward and completely destroying everything around them. The young woman had placed a hand over her face at the sudden wind that had completely overcome them.

"What the hell…?" she said completely taken aback by the amount of power that was unleashed.

"This Aura…," Sebastian said, "It's Ezekiel… _there is no doubt about it_."

Yael was surprised to say the least. She knew that Lord Ezekiel was powerful but to actually feel the level of power that the man has. She was completely shocked.

"So…this is the level of power of the man who became the White Lord at fifteen years old," she said, "It's more intense than I expected."

"If feels like there is a battle going on," Sebastian said, "But for the White Lord to actually unleash this level of power…what type of enemy is he facing?"

Yael was about to answer when another wave of power, even more powerful than the first cause the ground they were standing to shake and even the rock around them had cracked with the pressure of power that was being unleashed.

"I can feel Winter's Aura as well," she said, "Just who are they fighting?"

* * *

Ruby looked up at the shaking that was happening. She could feel a lot of powers surging in the distance not too far away from where she was. She doesn't know why but something familiar had tugged at her and that was what drew her attention.

"Ruby," Noir said, "Something the matter?"

The young girl didn't seem to have heard him as she was staring forward, her own silver eyes wide. She knew what she was sensing was probably impossible but…she knew what she sensing. That familiar power that she recognized…

 _It can't be…,_ she thought.

With that, she launched forward leaving both Yang and Noir to stare at her back.

"Ruby, where are you going?" Yang called.

But the girl was gone in a blink of an eye leaving behind only a swirl of red petals.

"What's gotten into her?" Noir said staring at the direction she had gone in.

"Let's go after her," Yang said, launching forward.

* * *

Ezekiel was staring at the area where Mercury and his companion was with a frown upon his face. He had launched his _Demon Gale_ attack straight toward where the people where. His long white cloak flying behind him as he stared at the place as the destruction of the area completely overcame them with could of dust and smoke.

"So…that's the power of the Demon Gale," a voice spoke through the smoke.

Ezekiel blinked.

Weiss blinked.

Winter blinked.

Saturn blinked.

The smoke had dissipated and Mercury was still standing there completely unscathed but there was a White Glow in front of him protecting him as well as the two girls that were beside him. Most of the White Knights were destroyed in the attack that Lord Ezekiel had launched as the pieces of armors littered the ground around them.

"No effect?" Winter said shocked.

"How was that even possible?" Saturn said, "The _Demon Gale_ is powerful enough to destroy an entire Army."

Weiss stayed silent as she narrowed her blue eyes.

"Mercury…," Ezekiel said narrowing his eyes.

The young man smiled darkly.

"It seems that your power… _is worth nothing at all, White Lord_."

 **The powerful Demon Gale...has no effect...**

 **Next Time:** Resolution

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	50. Resolution

**Hey guys, here is the next update. Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter.**

 **Now enjoy the read.**

 **Chapter Cover:** Weiss seating back to back with Winter on the Schnee Crest on the ground.

Chapter Fifty

Resolution

The group stared up toward Mercury unable to understand how he was able to survive the _Demon Gale_ attack. Weiss was staring upward at the man, her blue eyes wide. In the past, when her Father used the Demon Gale attack, it usually completely destroys the enemy that had overtaken them. The man's power was something that was unmatched in the White Clan history…and for Mercury to be able to even survive an attack like that without any type of injuries.

 _He shouldn't be able to survive it,_ she thought, _Then...this glow in front of him…was it part of his power?_

"I see you have more tricks up your sleeves than I realized," Ezekiel spoke out.

Mercury chuckled.

"I wouldn't have done all that I did without having some tricks in mind," he said, "Your _Demon Gale_ had managed to decimate all of my White Knights in a single blow…it is as deadly as ever…but even you in all of your power cannot match a Piece of Light's power."

Weiss stared at him.

"Piece of Light?" she repeated.

"The White Star is a Piece of Light," Mercury said holding up the said object in his hand, "It was said that during the time of the Dark Ages, The White Goddess gifted mankind with them as a way to combat the ancient enemy of Grimm. That thing have more power than any of you combined…and you're about to get the first taste of it."

He aimed down toward them and the crystal he was holding in his hand started to glow brightly.

"Don't let him use it," Ezekiel yelled, "If he does….he might destroy this Dimension and us along with it."

Two white flash zoomed straight up toward Mercury. Weiss and her sister Winter both had jumped straight toward the man but they were blocked by the two girls that were with Mercury. Weiss launched an attack forward but it was blocked by the mint-haired girl who had bulled out a small sword from behind her so that she could block it as the blast of power grew around the two girls.

Weiss narrowed her eyes at her and then spoke out, " **Ice Age."**

A wave of ice grew from her blade forcing the mint-colored haired girl to jump back from her as the sudden wave of ice completely covering the entire area with it and then Weiss turned her attention toward where Mercury was standing with the glowing Crystal.

She raised her hand forming a Glyph there and it was blue in color, spinning as she powered up her own Aura...thought before she could actually cast it, the mint-colored haired girl was there attacking her from behind forcing Weiss to use _Light Step_ to be able to jump away from the sudden attack and then launched straight at the girl's form as their weapons clashed again.

* * *

On her side, Winter had met with the umbrella holding girl. She frowned to herself as the girl appeared right in front of her and had a small smile upon her features as she held the umbrella in front of her. Winter stared at her opponent for a few moments before raising one of her sword forward.

"Sorry, but I don't have time to deal with you," she said, " **Blizzard."**

The sudden burst of snow and ice surged forward as they completely overcame the small girl in front of her, but then Winter feel her eyes widening lightly as she noticed that the attack she had launched had started to spin almost like it was getting sucked into a whirlpool or something. Then the attack she herself had launched was turned upon her and the girl completely covered her face as the sudden release of her attack.

Winter then used her other blade and sliced through the Blizzard attack which had come for her. She then launched forward aiming straight for the girl in front of her and with her swords she attacked relentlessly but the girl seems to be able to keep up with her just fine. She frowned lightly as her sword glowed again as she launched another wave of attack at her but her enemy had managed to dodge it.

 _Let's try this again,_ she thought.

She used _Light Step_ to appear right above her enemy whose mismatched eyes followed her and then she launched her attack down.

" **Avalanche,"** she said.

The sudden wave of snow came down heavy with Aura as the attack completely covered the girl that was beneath her. Winter stared at her as she noticed the attack she had launched toward her enemy had started to spin upon itself, the large amount of snow spinning in the air, almost like it had formed a cloud before launching up straight at her.

Using _Light Step_ again, Winter jumped backward letting the wave of snow that had launched toward her pass her by. The white haired girl had a light frown upon her face as she stared at the attack.

 _It's just like earlier with my_ Blizzard, she thought, _She managed to redirect it somehow…_

Then the wave of snow suddenly changed direction in midair causing Winter to widen her eyes lightly noticing that they were now heading straight for her. The young woman jumped back again letting it pass her when a small portion detached itself from the wave of snow, launching straight for her. Winter raised her sword and blocked the attack as it pushed her back lightly but then a shadow covered her from behind drawing the girls' attention.

A large wave of snow was there rising behind her as it was completely covered any type of area that she might escape in.

 _I see,_ she thought, _She used a piece of the snow to draw my attention away from what she was really planning._

The wave of snow came down upon Winter's form.

" **White Dust, Iron Maiden,"** she said.

A large Iron shaped form appeared behind her as it protected her from the sudden wave of snow that had came down upon her back protecting her for the attack that had came down upon her. Then the snow dissipated from sight leaving Winter standing there as the Iron Maiden spell disappeared as well. She was staring down toward her enemy who was still holding the umbrella in her hand, a light smile upon her features.

 _She managed to control my attacks and turn them against me,_ she thought, _and not only could she manipulate them at will, she also has enough Aura to match anyone here…She doesn't even seem to have released her Soul Weapon either…not that I can see any type of weapon upon her._

Then Winter's attention was drawn toward a sudden light that was coming from where Mercury was standing.

"No…," she said.

 _Damn it, he is going to unleash it._

* * *

Saturn raised a hand toward where Mercury was and hundred of blades shoot up straight toward where the man was but before his weapons could even reach the man, they all shattered in midair. It caused him to be surprised at how sudden it was.

 _My swords shattered?_ He thought surprised.

Ezekiel Schnee had also launched his _Demon Gale_ attack again toward where Mercury stood but the attack only vaporized as it barely touched where Mercury stood. The White Lord stared at the man in front of him.

To his surprise, Mercury didn't aim the attack toward where they stood but toward the sky above them and the sudden beam of white light surged straight toward sky causing it to twist upon itself as if the attack was tearing through the sky causing it to change.

 _What is this?_ Saturn thought shocked.

Ezekiel had a frown upon his face as well as he stared at the event that was happening in front of him.

 _He was able to control the_ White Star _on such a level,_ he thought, _and he did so without the Bonding ceremony. For him to be able to do something like this…just are you really Mercury Black?_

* * *

It was around that time that Yael, Sebastian, Noir, Yang and Ruby reached that area. The group all looked up toward the beam of light that was heading straight toward the sky above them, unable to understand what really was happening. Ruby Rose had her silver eyes wide as she stared at the light in front of them. It was very similarly colored to the one she had seen before when she had fallen to her knees earlier.

"Just what is that?" Yang said shocked.

"The amount of Aura I can feel coming from it," Noir said with wide eyes, "It's completely insane."

Ruby stayed silent as she simply continued to stare forward.

"Yael," Sebastian said as he stared up toward the beam of light in front of him.

"I know," the young woman said, "There is no mistaking it now…It's a Piece of Light."

Noir glanced at the woman beside him.

"A Piece of Light?" he said, "What the hell is that suppose to be?"

Yael narrowed her eyes as she stared at the beam of light in front of them.

"In the Dark Ages, the White Goddess gifted mankind with these powerful Artifacts called Pieces of Light," she said, "Using her own power she fashioned them into the world, so that with their Light mankind can have a breathing space compared to the endless wave of Grimms that were driving us into extinction. It was with their power that we have managed to turn the Tide of the War against the Grimms. It was because of that the White Goddess became known as what she is today to all of us."

"You're saying…that this thing," Yang said staring at the light in front of them, "Is one of those Artifacts?"

Suddenly the sky in the air above them sudden tear itself apart causing a massive wave of darkness to burst into the area as if a damn had been opened. The wave of darkness was something that Ruby herself can feel.

 _Grimm,_ she thought.

"It opened a Portal into the Shadow World," Noir said shocked.

"They're drawing the Grimm here," Yang said.

In the distance across them, Ruby took notice of a white cloaked figure standing there with his sword out and then two girls appeared right beside that figure, both of them armed with swords and Ruby can feel her eyes widening as she recognize the Aura she was feeling now…That image…she knew who it was.

"Weiss," she whispered.

The girl then launched herself forward aiming straight toward where the group was.

"Ruby," Noir called out to her, "Wait it's dangerous."

* * *

Weiss stared up toward the opening that had appeared in the sky above them with her eyes wide and then the sudden wave of blackness spilled from it like a black water. The girl frowned to herself as she raised her sword toward it.

" **Ice Crystal,"** she said.

The black wave was completely covered in ice in seconds as they froze into a large crystal wave that was above them. Weiss was now huffing lightly at the amount of power she had just used, glaring up toward where Mercury stood and was now completely covered with a yellow light. He wasn't the only one to be like that as the two girls that were with him were also covered in the same light.

"Not bad," he said, "Not bad at all Weiss. It seems you really did get better in the five years you were away."

Weiss raised her hand toward him.

" **Dust level 89, Heavenly Thunder,"** she said.

The blast of Dust magic aimed straight toward him but when it made contact with the yellow glow around Mercury, the attack didn't even had any effect upon the glow around him at all.

"What kind of protective spell is that?" Saturn said, "For a Dust level of 89 to have no effect?"

Lord Ezekiel narrowed his eyes at the man above them.

"You've taken a Piece of Light," he said narrowing his eyes, "Why would you want to do that?"

Mercury stared down at him.

"As I have said before," he said, "It was what I was ordered to do. As the White Lord, you should know the true purpose of the existence of the Pieces of Light. That purpose that the entire Human history had been built upon and without them, the houses of cards that you have built will come crumbling down… _just as great civilizations are born, they will come crashing down_."

Lord Ezekiel stared at the man as the three figures in the golden light disappeared from sight.

"They're gone," Winter said shocked, "I can't even sense their Aura anymore."

"It must have been some sort of teleporting technique," Saturn added.

"But even a teleportation technique wouldn't have been able to withstand a Level 89 Dust magic attack," Weiss told him as she glanced at the man, her sword returning back to it's normal state.

Lord Ezekiel sheathed his blade as his white cloak danced with his movements.

"We will have time to ponder everything later," he said drawing the group's attention toward him, "But it seems that we have company."

Weiss turned her attention toward the direction she could sense the Aura as well as the other few peoples that where with her. The white haired girl's eyes widened as she took notice of the familiar red cloak and the gothic Lolita dress that the person was wearing. She couldn't believe that it was really her she was seeing.

"R… _Ruby?"_

The girl was staring at her and then the silver eyes were suddenly filled with tears as the shorter girl tackled her into a hug.

"Ruby…what are you doing here?" Weiss said, "How did you even _get here?"_

"Do you have any idea how worried I was for you?" Ruby said as she cried against the white haired girl, "You just went away without any explanation and then two days later I heard you were going to be executed…"

Weiss stared down at the girl that was crying against her and let out a small smile as she hugged her back. She looked up toward the group that had arrived noticing Yang and Noir there as well as Sebastian. To her shock, she saw Aunt Yael there with them.

* * *

 **Undisclosed Location**

Mercury appeared in the middle of the large hall along with the two girls. The young man was holding on the White Star in his hand as he stared down at the object. The mint-colored haired girl approached him.

"You're cutting it too close there," she said.

Mercury chuckled, "Why does it matter? We have what we came for."

He stared down at the Crystal in his hand.

"Wait…what took you so long getting there anyway?" the girl asked him, "You should have been there sooner."

Mercury gave a dark smile.

"I was just preparing…a going away present," he said.

* * *

Lord Ezekiel stood there as he stared up toward where the Huntsman had guided him. When they had stepped out of the Doorway of the White Clan there was something going on as the people there instantly approached him about a situation.

The man had followed the Huntsman toward it and his eyes widened in shock at what he were staring at the area. A figure was placed upon one of the largest flag of the White Clan completely covered the flag in red as well as the Clan's symbol.

Light Schneider was dead and his body was hanging on the flag of the White Clan, his blood forming lines upon the white flag he was placed on.

 **Well that happened...**

 **Next Time:** Under the Skin

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	51. Under the Skin

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter in this story.**

 **Enjoy the read.**

 **Chapter Cover:** Ruby lying down upon the ground with headphones in her ears a small smile upon her face.

Chapter Fifty-One

Under the Skin

 **Three Days later…**

Those three days have passed quite quickly given the amount of activity that the Clan had launched itself unto. Since Schneider was found dead, hanging on the flagpole of the Clan, Lord Ezekiel had him pulled down and taken to the Clan's morgue where they will soon have a funeral for him. The White Lord also had launched an investigation about Mercury and where the man was staying to find any clues about the man's past but there was nothing to be found. The man's entire house was completely empty despite the search about him and no trace of where he could have gone was found.

On another note, Ruby, Yang, and Noir were staying inside the White Castle, thought more likely in the wing where Weiss stayed. The White Lord had allowed them to stay more by Weiss's request for he was ready to throw them out of the Clan compound.

"Why did you expect to accomplish by coming here?" Weiss said rubbing the bridge of her nose, "I did everything I could so that you could keep away from my family."

"What did you expect us to do when Schneider had told us that you were about to be executed," Yang told her, "Just let it happen?"

"It wasn't your affairs," Weiss answered, her blue eyes glaring at the blonde, "You didn't even understand what was truly going on."

Yang narrowed her eyes at her.

"So this is what we get for worrying about your safety?" she said staring at the white haired girl in front of her, "You are our friend Weiss, you don't expect us to help you when you need it?"

"But I didn't want you to help," Weiss answered, curtly, "If I wanted it, I would have asked Yang."

"That's what friends do," Yang told her, "We help each other even before we ask for it."

Weiss's eyes narrowed at her.

"All I see is you poking your noses in other peoples business," she said.

Yang stared at her.

"Are you serious?" she yelled, "Ruby back me up here."

Her sister had stayed silent during the entire thing. Her silver eyes were staring at Weiss with a sad look upon her features.

"Do…Do you really feel like we're a burden Weiss?" she asked.

The white haired girl actually looked shocked at what she said.

"What?" she repeated, thrown off, "No…"

"The way you're acting said different," the smaller girl said, "You disappeared without saying anything to us. You wanted to keep us away from your family and you never once explained to us why you wanted that. And now that we've come to rescue you because we were scared to lose you, you're now telling us that we were nothing but annoyances."

Weiss had the decency to look shamed at that. The white haired girl looked away from her letting out a small sigh.

"That really hurt you know," Ruby said staring at the girl with tears shining in her silver eyes.

Weiss took a seat down upon the bed. The girl had placed her hands upon her lap as she stared down at the ground in front of her, silence settling in the room around the three girls. Noir, however, who was leaning against the window of the room was staring at them with his dark eyes. His traditional hat was seating upon his head, almost shadowing his eyes.

"So…are you finally going to tell us the reason why you didn't want them near your family?" he asked, drawing Weiss's eyes toward him, "Now would be a good time."

Weiss shook her head.

"I knew there was something wrong with the Clan ever since I was exiled," she spoke out, drawing the people's attention toward her, "It wasn't that I was bitter toward my Father for what he had done to me, but more likely, it seemed to be too good to be true and even when the blame for what happened in Vale was turned upon me, I knew there was someone who was manipulating things in the background."

The white haired girl lowered her gaze.

"I was even more shocked that my father believed it too," she said, "It wasn't like him to be so… _cold_ toward me and Winter. While he may be strict with us, he was never like this before...and for a time, I really thought he believed that I was responsible and was going to have me executed."

She looked toward them.

"I didn't want any of you to be near the White Clan if something like that was to happen."

Weiss let out a soft chuckle as she shook her head, "But even when I tried, you three somehow ended up in the White Dimension no less. Maybe it was wrong to keep things from you."

"You bet your ass it was the wrong decision," Yang told her shaking her head, "I mean…if you never tell us anything Weiss, how you expect us _not_ to worry about you?"

Weiss stared at them for a few moments.

"I guess I was wrong on that part," she said.

A knock on the door drew everyone's attention toward it. Weiss stood up from where she was seating down and walked toward it. She was surprised to find her sister standing on the other side of the door. The young woman was wearing her white robe upon her form and her sword by her waist.

"Winter?" Weiss said surprised.

The young woman stared at her.

"The White Lord had summoned you and your friends," she said, "He said that he wants to speak with them."

Weiss blinked before glancing back toward both Ruby and Yang. The two girls were looking confused at what was being said.

"Summoned us?" Yang repeated, "What for?"

"He will tell you about what he want to ask you," Winter answered them, "If you would follow me."

"The White Lord wants to speak with me?" Noir said raising his eyebrows, his voice mocking tone, "That's quite a new thing."

Winter gave him a stare.

"I couldn't care less about what you think," she said, "The White Lord wants to speak with you and I will drag your unconscious body to him if I have to."

Her hand was placed upon the sword handle.

"That won't be necessary," Weiss told her placing a hand upon the older girl's hand.

Winter stared at her for a few moments before turning away.

"I will wait outside," she said.

With that the young woman turned away from them and the door closed. Weiss turned toward Noir with raised eyebrows.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"If you don't know," Noir told her, "Most of us Faunus don't have a very good relationship with your Clan Weiss. The White Fang is proof of that."

Weiss narrowed her eyes at him.

"So you just want to continue what the White Fang had started?" she said.

Noir stared at her for a few minutes before chuckling.

"Sheesh," he said, "No need to get so serious. I was just kidding around…but in reality, I really am surprised that he wants to talk to us."

Weiss had relaxed but she smacked him on the side of his head.

"You idiot," she said.

"Hey watch it," Noir said, "You're going to mess up my hat."

Weiss glared at him.

"I'll mess up more than your hat," she said glaring at him.

A few minutes later, the group had stepped out of the room finding Winter standing there with her arms crossed. The older woman glanced toward them, her blue eyes as impassive as it was before. She then turned around and walked away with them following after her. They made their way through the Castle many corridors before arriving in front of a double door.

Winter knocked only twice before opening the door entering inside it. Ruby, Yang and Noir had wide eyes as they stared at the large room they had entered in. it was a large empty room and the White Lord was seating there at the end of it. The man looked up toward them, his blue eyes shining lightly as they stepped inside.

"Well," he said, "It's been many years since members of the Rose Dragon Clan have entered inside this Castle."

Ruby and Yang were surprised as well as Weiss.

"You…You know who they are?" she asked.

"I have fought side by side with members of that Clan," he said standing up from where he was seating down, "I come to know their characteristics quite well."

"Why is it that you wanted to see us?" Yang asked.

The White Lord's eyes turned toward her.

"Straight to business then," he said, "Tell me, do you know a man by the name of Qrow Branwen?"

Both Ruby and Yang's eyes widened.

"Why are you asking about our uncle?"

That seems to surprise the White Lord.

"He is your uncle?" he repeated, "I have been looking forward to talk to him and even searching for him but I have never been able to locate him…but then again, Qrow always knew how to keep himself hidden from unwanted eyes."

"Why are you asking about him?" Ruby asked, "Was he your friend?"

The White Lord frowned.

"I wouldn't use that term to describe us," he said simply.

Ruby and Yang blinked at him at the answer they had received.

"Safe passage to Vale will be given to the two of you tomorrow," he said, "Now that the crisis which had drew you here is over, your help will no longer be needed…that was all that I needed from you two."

Ruby and Yang blinked at him and turned to walk away from the man.

"Weiss…stay behind," the White Lord spoke out, "I would like to speak with you privately."

* * *

Weiss stared toward her father, feeling surprise through her form. The young woman stared toward where Ruby and Yang was, noticing their curious look but Winter pulled the group out of the room leaving the two behind. Weiss turned toward the man in front of her.

It had been five years since she had last been in this room, alone with her father and now, she was looking at the man in front of her. The man's features haven't changed much but Weiss can see a weariness on his features, probably having to lead the White Clan since he was fifteen. She had heard her mother tell her the stories and how serious her father used to be when they had first met each other.

The man was staring at her as well.

"You have grown since you were last here," he commented as he stared at her.

"I had to," she answered, "Since you exiled me."

A strange emotion appeared in the man's feature at that.

"Did you have any idea what you did to me Father?" Weiss asked, "That day five years ago, did you have any idea what you did?"

The man stayed silent as he stared at her, wanting her to continue.

"When I was a child," Weiss said, "I was only thirteen and yet you cast me out like I was nothing more than yesterday's trash. You…You scared my heart with the actions you took that day …you scarred my back…and when you announced my execution…I truly believed that you hated me."

The man's eyes became sharp.

"I never once hated you," he said.

Weiss stared at him.

"All the actions I have taken that day are actions expected of the Leader of the White Clan," Ezekiel spoke to her, "You may have been my blood but no one who disobeyed the orders of this clan is clear of punishment, regardless of who they are…thought as a father, it was one action I wish to never have made."

The man turned away from her, placing both of his hands behind his back.

"But I have not been a father long to know how to threat a child," he said, "Ever since I was your age, my own father had only groomed me to become his successor and when he passed on, I was the most likely candidate to replace him. I could understand what you have gone through, in a way."

Weiss stared at the man in front of her.

"What do you mean?"

"Before becoming the White Lord," Ezekiel told her, "The decisions I have made have only affected the team I was on and the missions we have gone on…but being suddenly thrown into such a responsibility when I was barely a man…It was completely overwhelming. Now, I was making decisions that will affect the future of my Clan."

He turned toward Weiss.

"Despite all of the training I had with my father," Ezekiel said, "My own worries almost crippled me and I could have completely destroyed the Clan mere weeks after I became the White Lord…but my father told me something, something that resonated within me."

The man closed his eyes in reminiscent.

"Fear is an understanding part of life," he said, "that fear is the only reason that mankind continue to walk and persevere. We are not perfect, nor can we ever be perfect. Let that fear and uncertainty be the fuel that guides you down the road that will take you where you need to go, and when you finally start to move forward, resolution will be there waiting."

Weiss stared at him for a long moment. She remembers back when she was kicked out of the Clan and how terrifying and painful it had been for her. She raised a hand and touched toward her back where the scars of that day were.

"But what I did was because of false information," Ezekiel said, "False information given to me by a traitor."

The man let out a sigh.

"The past can't be changed," he continued, "No matter how we wished it…but what can be changed is the future that is in front of us."

Weiss stared at him, "Are you finally going to tell me why you wanted to me stay behind?"

"Yes," Ezekiel said, "I have made this decision five years ago already and you told me that it was because you weren't experienced enough to be able to take the position."

Weiss's eyes widened.

"What?" she asked, "But what about my Exile?"

Ezekiel stared at her blankly.

"The entire reason you were Exiled was because of false information," he said, "Mercury revealed to us that he was the one who manipulated everything to work in his favor. I have since removed the Exile that was placed upon you Weiss."

The girl stared at him shocked at what he had revealed.

"Will you accept?" he asked.

Weiss stayed silent for a long while. The young woman didn't know what to say. Ever since she was exiled Weiss hadn't thought about being a captain at all. Weiss has a desire to end the war between the Faunus and the White Clan. She had seen first hand during the attack on Vale. She had long since accepted to only fight for Vale…

 _If I become a Captain, then I should be able to end the war between the Faunus and the White Clan,_ she thought, _I haven't done anything these past five years except protect Vale and work with Noir and Sebastian…_

Weiss looked up toward the man in front of her.

"I accept," she said, "But there is an idea I have in mind, if you would like to listen to me."

Ezekiel looked interested.

"What do you have in mind exactly?"

Weiss stayed silent for a few moments.

"I want to continue to work in Vale," she said, "I have grown fond of the place and I have some friends to look after since they're still a little green, thought I'm sure they are powerful."

Ezekiel stared at her.

"You're talking about those two girls from the Rose Dragon Clan," he said.

Weiss stared at him.

"I could feel their power when they entered here," Ezekiel spoke out, "They could become quite powerful in the future if they continue to grow as they are."

Weiss nodded, "If that's all…"

She turned away from the man and then came to a stop when the White Lord called out to her again.

"What about the young man?" he asked, "I presume you already know about him?"

Weiss stayed silent for a few moments before turning her head toward her father.

"I'll handle it," she said.

 **A new development...**

 **Next Time:** Hidden

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	52. Hidden

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter in this fanfic. Hope you have been enjoying the read so far.**

 **Now read on.**

 **Chapter Cover:** Winter holding both of her swords in a stance.

Chapter Fifty-Two

Hidden

Yael Langley stood in front of her sister's grave.

The young woman was staring at the tombstone in front of her, her eyes fixed upon the stone in front of her. It had been a long time since she was here, standing in front of the place where her sister was buried. She can still remember the hurt she had felt when the news reached her about her sister's death and can still feel the echo of that pain in her heart as she stood there in front of it.

The young woman walked forward and placed the set of flowers upon the grave in front of her. She stared at the words upon the stone in front of her before placing a hand upon it.

"I'll see you soon big sis," she said standing up.

The young woman turned her attention toward the set of footsteps that was approaching her and found Sebastian there. The man was dressed in a suit now, the elderly man had his hair combed with both of his hands inside the pocket of his pants.

"Yael," he said.

"What are you doing here?" the woman asked him surprised.

"Weiss and the others are returning to Vale today," Sebastian told her, "You could come with us before heading back to where you were."

Yael turned her gaze toward the grave in front of her.

"Very well," she said, "I was just stopping by to visit."

Sebastian glanced at the grave that was behind her as the woman walked pass him. Then, she heard him following after her.

"I miss her," the young man said, "and every time I looked at Weiss, I can still see traces of her through the young girl."

"I suppose it's one way of looking at it," Yael answered him, "But even so, was they really nothing found at that Mercury's kid place?"

Sebastian shook his head.

"No," he said, "His house was completely cleaned out of all evidence that could lead toward who had hired him for whatever that job was."

Yael had a light frown upon her face.

"That kid grew up here in the White Clan compound," she said, "His entire life was here, and everything he could have ever known. He had the trust of the Lord of the White Clan…I fear that there is something more at play here…something that not all of us are seeing."

Sebastian glanced at her.

"Are you going to talk to the Elder about it?" he asked her.

Yael glanced at him.

"That's the logical course of action," she said.

The two reached the area where the rest of the group was standing in. Weiss was there along with Ruby, Yang and Noir. The Faunus had both of his arms crossed from where he stood. Ezekiel was there too, along with Winter who were standing dressed in her own white robes. They glanced toward the approaching duo.

"I was wondering when you will arrive Yael," Ezekiel spoke out drawing the woman's attention toward him.

He was dressed in a suit, a white suit with a scarf around his neck. His hair was pulled backward into a low ponytail. He looked like the perfect bland between celebrity and business man. It made her wonder exactly what is going on with him.

"You're coming along with us I presume?" Yael said.

"Yes," Ezekiel said, "I have someone I'd liked to talk to about some business."

Then in front of them, a Doorway was opened showing everyone in a bluish light color. Weiss glanced at her curiously before making her way into the Doorway and disappearing through it, followed by Ruby and Yang along with Noir. Sebastian made through the way as Yael did also followed by Ezekiel. Her world was completely filled with light for a few moments before; her feet found solid ground again.

The large city of Vale extended in front of her. She turned her gaze toward the duo finding Sebastian walking back toward the large Mansion that they had appeared in front of. Ezekiel turned his attention at the house as well before walking forward straight toward where the girls were standing. Yael stared at them for a few moments before turning her attention forward and opened another Doorway with the wave of her hand.

"Leaving already?"

Yael found Weiss standing there, staring at her. The white haired girl was staring at her and by looking at her, Yael found that the gaze was really similar to her sister Neige.

"I won't be gone for long," she said, "I have to give a report about what happened to my people."

"Your people?"

Yael turned her gaze toward the Doorway.

"Something is changing Weiss," she said, "More likely, there is a wind of change that is blowing through the air…but unlike the changes of the past…this one is happening too quickly."

She made her through the Doorway disappearing into the Doorway which disappeared along with her. Weiss stood there staring at the place where the girl stood for a minute before narrowing her eyes lightly at what had happened in front of her.

Weiss returned her attention toward where her friends were. As she approached them, Weiss realized that Noir had disappeared from the group, probably to do whatever he usually do when he is not with her. She approached toward where the group was situated.

"Well Weiss," her father spoke out, "Why don't you take me to where Qrow is staying. I have an important matter to speak with him."

Weiss stared at the man in front of her.

"I can have Sebastian give him a call," she said, "He'll probably come running when he know that both Ruby and Yang are back."

The man nodded and made his way toward the house that was behind him. Weiss let out a soft sigh and followed after.

* * *

Qrow received the call from Sebastian just a few minutes ago and the man was already there in front of the Mansion. The man was apprehensive about what Sebastian wanted to talk to him about and he was wondering exactly what had happened. The man entered inside the Mansion and both Ruby and Yang were there in front of him.

He took both girls in a hug.

"I'm glad the two of you are safe," he said, feeling relief coursing through him at having the two girls back in her arms.

"I told you that you didn't have to worry about us," Yang told him with a light smirk.

Qrow chuckled.

"Yeah, you two have become quite the Huntresses," he said.

"Indeed they have," a male voice spoke out.

Qrow instantly looked up toward the voice finding a figure standing across them. The man was dressed in a white suit with a scarf around his neck. Despite not having seen that person for many years, Qrow recognized him instantly.

"Ezekiel," he said.

Ezekiel walked forward, the look on his face as blank as ever. It was something that always irked Qrow back then whenever he met the man in his youth.

"You're a difficult man to find," he said before giving a glance toward the two girls, "I presume these two girls are Taiyang and Summer's children?"

Qrow frowned at him.

"What are you doing here Ezekiel?" he asked.

"I wish to speak with you about something concerning your Clan," Ezekiel told him.

Qrow frowned lightly at him.

"Alright," he said, "But Ruby and Yang are allowed to listen to what is being said."

Ezekiel stayed silent for a moment before turning his gaze toward the two girls, like he was thinking about whether they should be here or not. Then the man gave him a brief nod and turned away from him. Qrow placed a hand upon Ruby and Yang's shoulders before walking forward with the two girls following after the other man.

They all made their way into a familiar waiting room where Ruby and Yang first learned about everything that had been happening around them. IT was also where they learned about the Clan and that it was destroyed.

Ezekiel had taken a seat upon the chair Weiss previously occupied that day, the man crossing his legs from where he was seating, joining his hands together. Qrow and his nieces were seating down upon the large couch across him.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about Ezekiel?" he asked.

"Do you know something about the Pieces of Light?" he asked him.

Qrow suddenly froze at the notion while Ruby and Yang had confused looks upon their faces.

"Pieces of Light?" Yang repeated, "What are those?"

Qrow glanced at the two girls beside her.

"The Pieces of Light are Artifacts given to mankind from the White Goddess," he said, forward, "Long ago, it was because of those Artifacts than mankind had managed to push back the Grimm attack and survive extinction…thought most people in the word believe that to be a complete myth."

Ezekiel frowned lightly.

"It is no myth," he said, "You have felt that power when you have entered into the White Dimension four days ago."

Ruby and Yang stared at him.

"You mean that strange power we felt back then?" Ruby said, "But why are you asking our uncle about it?"

Ezekiel stared at the two girls in front of him.

"Because I know that the Rose Dragon Clan has one of them as well," he said.

Qrow stared at him.

"I have spend the past three days researching in my libraries about the Dark Ages and the remaining of the Artifacts," Ezekiel started, "When I was younger, my father did mention them to me in passing but when he died, I became the White Lord and also bonded myself to it's power…become it's Guardian."

Ruby gasped lightly thought Qrow frowned lightly.

"I see," he said.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Yang asked, "To be bounded to it?"

Ezekiel let out a chuckle.

"No," he said, "My family have been bonding with the White Star for generations and all of them lived long and peaceful lives…thought a known side effect of the Piece of Light is the white hair all that shares my blood possesses."

Qrow blinked knowing that Weiss also had white hair along with Winter.

"But Mercury had managed to break that bond," Ezekiel said, his eyes becoming sharp at the mention of the name, "He also was able to control the _White Star_ 's power and managed to create a seal to contain it."

"Are you suspecting me of having a hand in this Ezekiel?" Qrow said.

"Whoever Mercury works for is interested in the Pieces of Light," Ezekiel told him, "Since the Rose Clan also had one of those Artifacts, I want to know if you have any information about the ones responsible for the destruction of the Rose-Dragon Clan."

Qrow could feel surprise coursing through him at that.

"You…You think that it's connected somehow?" he asked.

Ezekiel fell silent for a few moments.

"Your clan and the Faunus Clan were the only Clans that were destroyed," he said, "While my own Clan had a hand at the Faunus destruction, it made me wonder if someone wasn't manipulating things to their advantage so that they could gain the Artifacts the Faunus's Clan has in their possession. Mercury Black was a trusted member and he revealed to me that his family's loyalty was to an unknown leader or organization that stayed in the shadows."

Qrow frowned to himself, before shaking his head.

"Sorry but I don't have any information to give to you," he said, "But what I do know is that Taiyang disappeared without a trace…my sister, Raven, went to look for him but she also disappeared without a trace. She never told me why she had to leave but for her to simply disappear like that…"

Ezekiel let out a hum as her rubbed his chin as he was thinking about something.

"I had expected you to know…but it seems that it was a dead end like before."

He stood up from where he was seating down.

"Then, there is no use for me staying here," he said.

Qrow stood up as well, "Ezekiel, tell me. Why do you think these people whoever they are, are gathering the Artifacts?"

Ezekiel stared at him for a few moments.

"They are a number of reasons as to why someone will want to gather them," he said, "It could be their power…or their tied to the White Goddess herself. These Artifacts are the reason why mankind is still alive to this day after all, and it's worrying to think that someone is gathering them and going to such lengths to do it."

He let out a soft sigh.

"It's been great seeing you alive Qrow," he said, "I had thought that you died when the Rose Dragon Clan fell and it seems that a new generation is already growing."

He looked at Yang and Ruby when he said this, but then the man turned away from them and walked out of the room leaving Qrow to stare at his back. Something that big had been going on and none of them had managed to catch up to it.

"Uncle Qrow?" Ruby said drawing the man's attention toward her, "Are you okay? You seem…tense."

Qrow took a seat down in the middle of his two nieces and pulled his arms around their shoulders and holding them close.

"I'm just worried," he said, "but I'll be fine."

The two girls simply hugged him back.

* * *

 **Backtrack to the time when Blake separated with the Group…**

The young woman had stepped out of the Doorway she had opened. The girl let out a soft sigh, the words Ruby Rose told her just yesterday ringing in her head. Blake knew that she had never seen any change for anyone in all that time she had been in the White Fang…

The entire reason that the White Fang was created was because of vengeance for what the White Clan had created…but what had it gotten them back? Faunus are still subjugated across Remnant and the few that actually have jobs doesn't seem live well…

Blake leaned against a nearby wall.

"Just what am I doing with my life?" she whispered, "I want to bring change for the Faunus…for every Faunus out there…but how can I…?"

Sounds of footsteps drew Blake from her thoughts and she found herself staring straight at Mirkia. The other Faunus looked glad to see her there and the young woman approached her.

"Mirkia?"

"Where the hell have you been Blake?" she asked, "I tried to contact you but somehow it wasn't working at all….but no matter, we have a situation."

The dark haired girl stared at her, "What are you talking about?"

"Adam didn't come back yet," Mirkia told her, "So I was worried and I send Arkos and Dmitri after him but it's been two days since then and I can't contact them either."

Blake stared at her confused.

"You can't contact them?" she repeated, "How is that possible?"

"I don't know," Mirkia answered, a worried look crossing her features, "When I heard the Ark activating, I thought it was them coming back so I came here…and it was you."

Blake narrowed her eyes lightly.

"You can't raise Adam either?" she said, "It's not like him to suddenly disappear like this….damn it, don't tell me he was double crossed?"

"But he had Dariel and Common with him," Mirkia said, "And these two guys are even more powerful than you are."

Blake glanced at her, "I know…and that's what's worrying me. I know how strong these two guys are and yet…they completely disappeared from the face of the earth… _It's not like them_."

The girl ran a hand through her hair. Despite the conflicting feelings she has within herself right now, a good mission will do her some good. She had never trusted Roman Torchwick whenever Adam had done dealing with his group in the past and she knew that Adam had gone to see him about something thought what it is, Adam hadn't revealed it to her yet.

"Mirkia, can you trace where the Doorway had taken them?" she asked.

The Tigress Faunus looked at her in confusion.

"I can…why?"

Blake feels her determination surging forward.

"Because we're going after them," she said.

 _Look likes I'm going on a rescue mission as well,_ she thought.

 **Blake is going on a rescue mission herself...**

 **Next Time:** Bodies of Lies

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	53. Bodies of Lies

**Hey guys, here begins the new story arc of this fanfic. Hope you enjoy the read.**

 **Chapter Cover:** Blake looking back with a blurry background around her.

Chapter Fifty-Three

Bodies of Lies

Blake Belladonna had finished taking a shower and dressing herself up. The young woman pulled her long sleeve shirt on as well as long pants and combat boots. The young Faunus girl had her weapon upon her back as she stood in her room, finally ready to move out. She was worried about Adam and what type of trouble he had pulled himself into. While the guy had her complete trust, Blake had no trust in the man known as Roman Torchwick.

Adam had all but admitted that's who he was going to meet before the assault on Vale and it had been a long while since that battle had taken place and yet, the young man hadn't come back yet. It made Blake worried about him and she was going to find out exactly what was going on with the White Fang leader. She made her way out of the room and find Mirkia was standing right behind the door. The girl glanced at her and her violet eyes seems to shine as she stared at her. She was wearing simple clothing with the short skirt and leggings. Her short hair was falling down upon her features as she looked at Blake approaching toward her. The young woman also had a sword at her waist but it was more like of a katana rather than Blake's short sword.

"You're ready?" she said.

Blake gave a light nod.

"Let's just go," she said.

The Tigress Faunus gave a light nod before making her way forward with Blake walking side by side with her, the tail dancing behind her at every step. Blake herself had stayed silent as they reached the Archway and Mirkia raised her hand toward it and opened the Doorway for them. The young woman gave her a sideway glance for a few moments.

"I've mapped it to the location that Adam had told me to," she said, "I don't know what we will find on the other side."

Blake nodded at her before jumping forward into the Doorway. A tunnel of light appeared around her as she was pulled forward through the space in the between before she was then landed down upon the grassy ground beneath her. The young woman glanced around herself noticing that she had come to land in small clearing.

Sensing for Aura, Blake couldn't pick up anything from around her. The foliage of the trees around her were a complete blood red meaning that they were still in the Four Kingdoms although as to where they were in the Kingdoms, that remains to be seen. Blake turned her attention toward the Doorway behind her as Mirkia landed down upon the ground behind her in a light crouch.

The girl stood up as she glanced around.

"Huh?" she said as her eyes took everything in, "At least we didn't end up somewhere completely foreign."

Blake stared at her, "Are you sure this is where you've send them?"

Mirkia nodded.

"I'm positive," she said, glancing around.

"We're in the middle of nowhere," Blake told her.

"Well this is the place," Mirkia told her, "Unless this was a meeting place only and whoever that Adam was meeting had opened a Doorway of their own and transported them away from here."

Blake frowned.

"That could cause a problem," she said, "If we don't have the Caster, there is no way we can even track that one down."

Blake continued to glance around them, a light frown upon her face. There was no Aura signature as far as she can sense and it was starting to get her a little…unnerved. She could always feel Aura in the air whenever they were at some place but here…it was almost non-existent and it was causing her to be uneasy.

But then something in the distance caught her eyes.

Blake blinked as she instantly focused on what she could see in the sea of the blood red leaves that were around them. She couldn't really tell what it was but whatever it was, it was a different color than the leaves, and she knew that it wasn't something naturally made.

"Mirkia," she said drawing the other girl's attention, "Can you see that?"

The other girl stared at the direction she had indicated, with a light frown upon her face.

"Huh?" she said, "It look…strange."

"Let's investigate," Blake said, "It was probably where Adam and the others went."

Mirkia gave her a light nod and the two girls launched themselves forward. They were moving swiftly through the trees, heading straight for the strange thing that Blake had seen. The young woman was focused forward, a look of concentration upon her features as she moved forward. She didn't know what they were going to find, but Blake hoped that nothing bad had happened to Adam while they had gone out to whatever meeting they had left.

"Blake."

The girl glanced at her companion.

"What is it?" she asked.

Mirkia had a look of complete concentration upon her features and yet…there was something akin to confusion as well.

"Can you sense any Aura in the air around us?" she asked.

Blake stared at her, "So…you noticed it as well."

"But…it's impossible right?" Mirkia said, "I don't think I have ever been to a place where I couldn't feel any Aura in the air around us."

"Just be on your guard Mirkia," Blake told her, "This situation is giving me a bad feeling."

The girl nodded stiffly at her and Blake returned her attention forward. She was also on her guard, waiting for the danger that surely was just around the corner for them. The two continued their treks through the wood until they had reached their locations and Blake came to a stop.

"What…in Divine Mother's name…," she whispered.

The area in front of them was completely trashed. It was like someone had been slicing up at the place leaving large crevasses everywhere. Blake approached the area glancing around herself, and by just looking at this place, she knew what had happened here. This was the sight of a battleground. Someone had been fighting here not too long ago it seems.

"All those marks…," Mirkia said as she inspected one of the trenches that had formed, "A fight definitely happened here but the level of destruction…could it have been…?"

"How long do you think this happened?" Blake asked her.

Mirkia was frowning as she was carefully glancing around them, taking in everything. The violet eyes were calculating as she was staring around them with a light frown upon her features.

"I'd say two weeks ago or more," she said.

Blake tightened her jaws.

 _Two weeks,_ she thought, _That's about as long as since Adam was gone…could this battle…could it had been him and Common? And if it was…who where they fighting against?_

Blake didn't like where these thoughts were leading her so she walked forward glancing around and searching the remains of the battlefield that was around them. If they really did fight there, then they must have been some sign that they left behind or something. The young woman came to a stop by a large debris piles and found blood upon the stone. Blake touched it…

 _It's dry…someone was bleeding here,_ she thought, _And from how much of it there is...someone lied there for a couple of minutes…before getting back into the fold…whether it was Adam and the guys or the enemy…it's difficult to say._

The young woman frowned to herself as she stood up, feeling disturbed. If Adam did came here before the Vale attack, then this battle must have taken place when their invasion of Vale had been happening but then…

"BLAKE," Mirkia screamed.

The young woman reacted instantly focusing upon Mirkia Aura which was coming a little farther away from where she was. The young woman instantly dashed toward where her friend was, ready to fight whoever had taken Mirkia by surprise but when she reached her, Mirkia was fine.

"What happened?" Blake asked, shocked, "Why did you screamed…?"

It was then Blake smelled it. The smell of a rotting body…the smell of death…

The girl turned her attention toward where Mirkia staring at and found herself staring at the mutilated pieces of a body. It was male no doubt out it, but it's body looked like something with claws had devoured and left there to rot. She could even see the ribcage and even the internal organ as flies were buzzing around it.

She placed a hand upon nose to block out the foul smell before she turned away from it, unable to stare at it any longer. Mirkia's face however was a deathly pale, as they both turned away from the mutilated body.

" _It was Arkos_ ," she whispered.

Blake glanced at her.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"I recognize the clothes that he was wearing," Mirkia whispered, "There is no doubt about it…that body…its Arkos."

Blake stared at her shocked.

"A… _Arkos_?" she whispered, "A…Are you certain it was him?"

Mirkia nodded to her.

"I'm positive," she said, unable to keep the horror out of her voice, "Just what happened to him? Do you think it was the Grimm who did this?"

Blake shook her head.

"If it was Grimm, then there wouldn't even be a body left," she said, "Whatever had done this to him…it isn't human…not by a long shot."

Mirkia turned her gaze toward where the body was lying down, hidden by the piles of rocks that were around him. There was something in the girl's gaze as she stared at the place where their former comrade body was lying.

"Dmitri wasn't with him," she said.

Blake glanced at the girl beside her, realizing what she was saying. Mirkia herself had told her that she had sent both Dmitri and Arkos to look for Adam but all that they had find was Arkos rotting body and Dmitri was nowhere to be found.

"You don't think the same thing had happened to him?" Mirkia asked her, her worry appearing in the violet eyes.

Blake stayed silent still, thinking back to the blood she had seen earlier on the rocks not too far away from where they are now.

"I found some blood on a pile in that direction," she said, "Hard to say if it was Dmitri's blood or not…but considering in the state Arkos is in…I hope that he has better luck…but even so…I don't like this. I don't like any of this and we have someone we know dead and there is no way of knowing what truly happened two weeks ago…so…we track down someone who might have an idea. The person Adam was meeting here."

Mirkia glanced at her.

"Torchwick?" she repeated.

Blake nodded.

"Yes," she said.

She turned away and opened a Doorway in front of her. Then the girl jumped into it and disappeared. Mirkia glanced behind her toward where the body was lying. She raised her hand and launched a blast of Aura toward it completely ensnaring the body into a ball of fire.

"May your Spirit strengthen the roots of the Eldar, Brother of the Forest," she said softly.

With that she jumped into the Doorway which closed up behind her.

* * *

Tracking Torchwick down wasn't something that was difficult to do, after all, it wasn't like the man was even trying to hide. As usual, his gang was situated in the Red Diner Bar, the place where Blake first went to a meeting with Adam. The inside of the place hadn't changed much with people seating on the table and drinking thought as she walked into the establishment, Blake could feel every eyes upon her.

"Are you sure that we'll be able to find him here?" Mirkia asked her.

Blake didn't even answer as she continued forward making her way toward where the backroom was but a large man had stepped in the way drawing Blake's attention toward up. He was an impressive built filled with muscle and his arms were also filled with tattoos. He had crossed both of his arms and Blake stared up at him, unblinking and unimpressed by his size.

"And where do you think you're going little girly?" he said.

"Roman Torchwick," Blake said simply, "I'm here to see him."

The room became deadly silent at what she had said. It was like everyone was now staring at them and from the corner of her eyes, Blake can see that some of them were standing up and holding weapons in their hands.

"How about you walk out of here before you get hurt," the man said.

Blake stared at the man for a few moments.

"I don't have time for this," she said.

With a violent kick, she send the large man flying backward and crashing through the door that he was standing in front of. A group was coming from behind her, but before Blake could move, Mirkia was already baring their way and with sped she had taken them all down before they could even know what had happened.

"What's with the ruckus?" a familiar voice called out.

A man had stepped out of the destroyed door in front of Blake. He was dressed in a white trench coat and long dark pants and boots. A bowler hat was seating upon his head as he walked into the room, a cane in his hand. His face was relatively young and his gray eyes took in the destruction that was inside the bar and the two Faunus that were standing in front of him.

"Blake?" he said, "Well, if I knew you were going to visit, I might have tide up the place a bit."

The girl narrowed her eyes at him as she charged toward the man, taking hold of his coat and slamming him into the wall. The man let out a yelp as Blake's small sword was at his throat the next second.

"I'm not in the mood for your games Torchwick," she growled.

"Okay," the man known as Torchwick said, "I see someone is in a hurry. I'll skip the pleasantries then, so what do the White Fang need of me that you need to trash my place for? The Schnee information that I gave you wasn't good enough?"

Blake narrowed her eyes.

"I did hear something happening in Vale a few days back," Torchwick continued a light smirk on his face.

"Never mind Vale," Blake said, "Adam came to you a few weeks ago…and I need to know where he is."

"Taurus?" he repeated, " _Oh_ …"

"So you know something," Blake said, pressing the sword against his skin.

"Look, as arousing as it can be to have a beautiful woman such as yourself pressed against me," Torchwick said, "Do you mind removing the sword at my throat?"

Blake didn't bother to hide her disgust at the human, but she did remove herself off of him as well as the sword which was still in her hand. Torchwick rearranged his clothes and picked up his fallen cane.

"You're disgusting," she said.

"Hey," he smirked at her, "I'm a man of simple need."

He pulled out a cigar and placed it at his lips. He lit it up and took a drag out of it. Then he breathed the smoke out. He stared at Blake as the cigar hug at his lips.

"So…can't find your boyfriend so you come here to look for him?" he asked.

"Adam seems to think that you had something that could tip the balance in the White Fang favor," Blake said staring at him, "So fess up. Who did Adam meet that day?"

"What makes you think I know where he is?"

"Because it's the only thing that's stopping me from detaching your head from your body," Blake growled at him.

Torchwick raised an eyebrow.

"Sheesh, you seriously need to lighten up," he said letting out a breath of smoke, "All I did is play middle man. Adam wanted power, so all I did was directed him at someone who could give him power. It's as simple as that."

"Who was it?" Blake asked.

Torchwick thought about it for a few moments.

"It wasn't like I was meeting the guy face to face," he said, "If it's even a guy. It's the rumor that's going on around these parts lately. Tell me, do you guys know the island know as Las Hazard."

"It's an island just across the sea," Mirkia said, "It's on the Meredian Bay."

"Yeah that's the place," Torchwick said, "For the past months, they have been shipments going to that island. Shipments of lab equipments worth a couple of millions if you get what I mean, and they have been strange rumors about that island too…strange monsters have been sighted and even disappearances reported."

"How do you know about the shipments?" Blake asked.

"I'm the King of these parts girly," Torchwick smirked, "There is hardly nothing going on that I don't know about."

"As interesting as that sounds, it doesn't tell us what it has to do with Adam?" Mirkia said her arms crossed.

Torchwick chuckled, "Someone approached me a few weeks ago to make contact with the White Fang. Turns out, you have an admirer and they gave Adam an offer. It must have been an exciting one if he had accepted it. That someone, you ask, came from that island but here is the spooky part…"

A small smirk grew upon his face.

"As far as the world knows…that little island has been deserted for over 40 years. It really makes you wonder about what is truly going on behind the scenes right?"

 **A mysterious island...what would Blake find there waiting for her?**

 **Next Time:** Las Hazard

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	54. Las Hazard

**Hey guys, here is the next update in this fanfic.**

 **Enjoy the read.**

 **Chapter Cover:** Blake seating down upon a boulder as Mirkia was standing by her feet with both of her arms crossed. Torchwick was seating down on the ground with his cigar in his mouth.

Chapter Fifty-Four

Las Hazard

The silence inside the bar was almost deafening. Blake had stayed silent staring at Torchwick, her golden eyes seemingly empty of feelings. She was thinking about what the man had revealed to them, and she didn't know what to believe. She didn't trust the man in front of her despite him giving the White Fang the knowledge about Schnee and that lead to the Vale incident.

From what Blake had heard during her stay with Noir and what that White Clan captain had revealed. It seems that the said Schnee girl was being blamed to be the one who was the one who told the White Fang about everything that was happening. Blake wasn't stupid and she know a setup when she sees one and that knowledge in the back of her mind was making her weary of what Torchwick had revealed to them.

"So is the information all that you wished to know?" Torchwick asked as he smoked his cigar, "Because if it's all you want, then I'm sure you know the way out."

Blake stared at him for a few moments.

"The information is sound," Mirkia told her from where she was, "Torchwick hadn't lead us wrong before. He had given us information about Schnee."

Torchwick smirked and gave a light nod toward her.

"Nice to know that you have some level headed ones in your group," he said.

The man made to walk past her but Blake had raised her sword again and stopping him from going anywhere. The golden eyes turned toward him and Torchwick let out a sigh.

"What do you want?"

"A boat," Blake said, "Something to cross the water that will lead us to the Island."

Torchwick chuckled, giving her a light stare. His gray eyes seems to shine with something but what it could be, Blake couldn't identify it well. The man took a drag on his cigar again before letting out the small gray cloud from his lips.

"Give me three hours," he said, "I might have something ready by then. Meet me at the docks by then alright?"

Blake lowered her sword and sheathes the weapon upon her back.

"You have two," she said.

With that she turned away from him and walked out of the room. She could hear another set of footsteps following after her and both of the Faunus girls stepped out of the room and into the streets outside of the bar. Blake gave her companion a glance.

"You seem tenser than usual back there," Mirkia told her.

"I don't trust him," she said.

Mirkia blinked, "Who? Torchwick? The guy is more scared of you than he like to admit. You have nothing to be afraid about him."

Blake stayed quiet for a moment, thinking about it.

"It's not that I am afraid of him," she said, "He knows I could kill him before he could even realize it. It's what he told us back there that I don't trust. I feel that he is holding something back."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he was," Mirkia told her, "I'm more worried in what type of trouble did Adam get himself into this time. Las Hazard…that island doesn't have a good history."

Blake gave her a glance.

"What is that island anyway?" she asked.

Mirkia frowned lightly.

"Before I joined the White Fang," Mirkia said, "I have heard talks about the island. Well, mostly the local fisherman of my hometown talking about that it's cursed or something. They have been ships disappearing in the area around it and when something like that is happening…bad rumors tend to fly around places like that."

"Disappearances?" Blake said surprised.

Mirkia shrugged her shoulders.

"I never paid any attention to them to tell you the truth," she said, "But one can't help but wonder you know."

Blake understood that feeling quite well.

"I know," she said softly.

 _Adam…just what are you getting yourself involved in now,_ she thought.

* * *

The past two hours passed slowly for the two girls as they returned to the docks finding Torchwick there waiting for them. The young man looked toward them as they approached. He once again, have a cigar hanging in his lips and it didn't look like he had lit it up yet.

"Well here are my favorite Faunus," he said, "I've got you your ride."

An average looking boat was seating there. Blake stared at it for a few moments, inspecting it. It had a small cabin in the middle of the small boat, where the conductor is going to stand in to drive it and the motor at the back. There was some ropes which were tied to the pier.

"Well it's not pretty," Torchwick said, "But it got a full tank of gas. It should be more than enough to get you to the island and back."

Mirkia had already climbed into the boat and was doing her own inspection. Since she used to live in a fishing village, Blake trusted her to give the verdict more than the smoking man beside her. When Mirkia was done she looked up toward her and gives her a nod, telling her that the ship was in good condition.

"Let's prepare it to go then," Mirkia said.

"What you don't trust me Blake?" Torchwick asked her with a light smirk.

Blake gave him a stare.

"No."

"Oh…that's hurtful," he said faking his shock, "You're going to give this old man an heart attack you know."

"That's actually a comforting thought," Blake told him as she removed the ropes that was holding the boat at the pier.

She threw the ropes at her companion who took hold of it and placed it at a random corner. Blake glanced at Torchwick beside her as the man smirked lightly at her.

"Well then," he said, "I wish you happy hunting."

Blake took hold of his coat drawing his attention. Torchwick turned toward her with a small smirk.

"What…missed me already?" he asked.

"No…you're coming with us," she said.

"Wait… _What_?"

Blake pushed him into the ship causing him to fall down upon his back upon the dirty ground of the boat. The man let out a soft groan of pain as she herself jumped down upon it. Mirkia gave a shake of her head before starting the boat up and then soon enough they were getting out of the harbor.

"A…what the hell?" Torchwick said seating up, "You…You got dirt all over my coat. Do you know how hard it to keep this coat clean is?"

"I can just imagine the _hard labor_ ," Blake said, rolling her eyes.

Torchwick gave her a nasty look.

"So…you want to tell me why you want me here on this boat?" he asked, "As far as I am concerned, this is kidnapping."

Blake stared down at him.

"By all means, report us to the authorities," she said, "I'm sure they'll just _love_ talking to you."

Mirkia chuckled as she guided the boat toward the open ocean. The sound of the motor was loud as they moved forward, aiming straight toward where the island known as Las Hazard was situated. Blake glanced at Torchwick before walking toward him.

"Okay…so why did you drag me along?" he asked.

"I don't trust you Torchwick," she said simply, "If you're leading us into a trap well, then don't expect us to go out of our way to save your lying ass."

Torchwick shook his head, "You're unbelievable you know that? When have I ever let you down huh? Every time we have dealing together the White Fang and I, I thought that we were business partners."

"Adam does dealing with you," Blake said, "I never agreed to them."

"I thought he was the leader of the White Fang," Torchwick said, staring at her, "From what I heard, he was the one who brought you into the organization when you were just a child. Shouldn't that have warrantee a little bit of trust from you?"

Blake was upon him in a second. Her sword at his throat.

" _Where did you hear about that_?" she hissed, her eyes becoming cold instantly.

Torchwick didn't seem to be fazed at all.

"Well, unlike you and I," he said, "Adam is somewhat…a friend you could say. Considering how long we've worked together, we come to know quite a lot of about each other…you get what I am saying?"

Blake narrowed her eyes at him before removing her sword at his throat. Could it be true in what he was saying? Could Adam really have befriended that guy? While Blake didn't make a lot of friends with Humans, she couldn't believe that Adam.

"Hey Blake," Mirkia called out, "Can you come here for a second?"

Blake turned away form him and approached Mirkia who was steering them through the sea water. The young woman glanced at her.

"You need to chill out," Mirkia told her, "The way you are now, you're not going to be of help at all."

Blake tightened her hands.

"I'm just…I just don't like this at all," she said, "A cursed island…Adam disappearing…and we finding Arkos's body…things are just not adding up."

Mirkia nodded, "I'm worried too, but that still doesn't explain why you wanted to bring Torchwick along?"

Blake glanced behind them and saw that Torchwick was still at the same exact place she had left him but this time he was smoking his cigar. Blake then turned toward her friend and lowered her voice a little.

"While I was in Vale," she said, "I learned something about the White Clan."

Mirkia gave her a curious glance.

"It turns out that someone inside the Clan was twisting the information," Blake told her, "And it seems it made the White Clan believes that Weiss Schnee was the one who gave us the information about Vale."

The look of disbelief was all over Mirkia's face as she stared at her.

" _What?"_

"Keep your voice down," Blake told her, "I don't want Torchwick to hear about this."

Mirkia gave the man a glance before turning her head forward again, "But that's insane right? Torchwick was the one who gave us that information…no…you don't think…?"

"I don't know what to think Mirkia," Blake told her, "But what I do know is that there is something going on, and I have a feeling that Torchwick is somehow involved."

Mirkia frowned lightly.

"So that's why you wanted him to come along," she said, "You think it's a trap?"

"That depends on what we found at Las Hazard," she said.

The boat ride continued in silence for the following hours and then like a ghost out of a fog, the island came into view. It looked completely average to Blake's eyes. She could see a lot of rocks growing out of the water around the island…

"Are those ruins?" Mirkia said as they passed by what look like a pillar that was half submerged by the ocean.

"Is this the place?" Blake asked.

"It has to be," Mirkia said glancing at the map that was on the dashboard of the boat.

Blake stepped out of the small cabin and made her way toward the front of the boat and glancing around trying to find a way for them to dock but she couldn't see anything that looked like a place they could dock the ship. She can feel the boat slowing down as Mirkia maneuver the transport around the rift.

"We're going to have to drop anchor close to the shore," Blake said giving the two behind her a glance, "I don't see anyway for us to actually dock."

Torchwick approached, still smoking his cigar as he held the cane in his hand.

"You know…from all the tales," he said, staring at the island, "I was expecting something more…creepy."

Mirkia approached the boat as close to shore as she can before dropping the anchor overboard stationing the boat there before she made her way toward where Blake was standing. Torchwick approached them, cigar in his lips as the smoke danced around him.

"Don't count your chicken before they hatch Torchwick," Mirkia told her, "This Island seems to still have some surprises left in it."

With that she jumped forward flying above the water and landing on the shore in a crouch. Torchwick let out a whistle.

"So…as you know," he said, "I don't have Aura like you do so…will be too hard to say that you could give me a ride…"

Blake took hold of the man's jacket, "Don't count on it."

With that she tossed him forward sending Torchwick flying forward before following after him. Torchwick yelled out as he was flying through the air and landed down on the beach upon his front with Blake landing beside him. The man let out a groan of pain as he pulled himself up shaking his face from the sand that was around him.

"You made me lose my cigar," he said, "Don't you have any idea how much they cost?"

"I'm sure you have some others in your coat," Blake said as she stared at the island in front of her sensing for Adam's Aura but she couldn't feel anything.

 _That's strange,_ she thought, _I can't sense any Aura around us…it's just like back at that place we found Arkos body…the Aura in the air…it's absent._

"Blake can you feel that?" Mirkia said, "It's just like back there where we found Arkos."

"I noticed," she said, "Keep your guard up. This place is already living up to it's name I fear."

Mirkia nodded at her.

Torchwick let out a sigh as he pulled out a cigar pack from his coat and placed one of them in his mouth.

"Well, from the way you two are acting," he said, "I'm getting the feeling that things aren't going to go according to plan."

Blake gave him a stare before walking forward with Mirkia and Torchwick following.

* * *

 **Somewhere…**

"Huh? That's strange…the _Thousand Eyes_ just picked up on something."

"What was it?" another voice asked.

"Two Aura signatures from the East side of the Island…Faunus from the looks of the type of Aura," the first voice said, "And it seems that the third companion is a normal human."

"Sends out the Hounds to take care of them," the second voice said, "After all…it's been a while since their last meal."

 **They have arrived at Las Hazard and already...someone knows they are here...**

 **Next time:** Mysteries of Las Hazard

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	55. Mysteries of Las Hazard

**Hey guys, here is the next update of this fanfiction. Hope you enjoy the read.**

 **Chapter Cover:** Torchwick seating down with a cigar at his lips and he was holding his cane by his hand.

Chapter Fifty-Five

Mysteries of Las Hazard

The island was quiet and it wasn't a peaceful silence either. It was heavy and it feels like something was pushing down against her ears because of how heavy it was, and as if that wasn't the only thing that felt wrong to her. The Aura-less place was starting to give her the chills that they were being watched and Blake didn't like the feeling at all. The young woman was glancing at the area around her, her Faunus ears standing up and in full attention at what was happening around her, listening for any type of sounds that could be coming from the area around them but it was just completely silent.

"You know…I was thinking of going into a vacation one of those days," Torchwick spoke out breaking the silence once again, "All tropical islands and enjoying the sun. Giving how the Vytal holidays are almost upon us…it will be good ways to get away from the cold you know."

"Would it kill you to shut up for a few minutes?" Mirkia asked turning toward the man that was following after them.

"Well, you're the ones that took me to this place," Torchwick answered letting out a wave of smoke from his lips, "And since I am an involuntary member of this little side trip we're on, excuse me if I am trying to lighten up the mood."

"Well we aren't trying to lighten any mood," Mirkia argued, "How about you just shut up?"

"Both of you quiet," Blake snapped.

The two which were following after her looked up toward her. Mirkia must have seen something on her face for the young woman was instantly frowning. She had placed a hand upon where her sword was and her eyes glanced around herself.

"You heard something?" she asked.

Blake turned her attention forward, glancing at the trees that were in front of her.

"Nothing," she said, "And that's what's worrying me…you would think in a place like this, we'll hear the type of animals that lives here but…there is nothing...not even birds."

"That's… _bad_?" Torchwick asked, a look of apprehension upon his face.

Blake gave him a glance.

"It's unnatural," she said, "Considering the time of day."

Suddenly she could hear something moving in the trees and Blake instantly turned toward it, her hand aiming toward her back where her sword was. The young woman stared at the direction the noise came from, her golden eyes instantly focused, and getting ready to draw it.

Then a howl echoed.

"That sound," Torchwick said glancing toward it.

"A Grimm," Mirkia said drawing her sword.

Then more howls followed and Blake glanced around herself staring at the area around them taken aback by the sudden appearance of Grimm and she found herself surprised that she couldn't sense their presence unlike before when they were in Vale.

 _I can't tell from which direction they're coming from,_ she thought, _Just what is going on? Why can't I sense them?_

"Blake…," Mirkia said.

"I know," she said, "I can't sense them either."

"Maybe we should run rather than stand here and let the Grimm find us," Torchwick told them sounding a little apprehensive at the situation that had been presented to them.

"It wouldn't matter if we run or not," Mirkia told him.

Torchwick glanced at her.

"Oh…and why is that?"

"The Grimm are drawn to Aura," Blake spoke out as she placed her hand upon the handle of her short sword, "and since Mirkia and I have high amount of it, they will find us no matter were we go. It's better to face them head on and be done with it then be taken down with our back turned."

Torchwick let out a sigh as he spun his cane and glanced around him. The Grimm howled again and this time they sounded even closer than they did before. Blake can hear them now, the footfalls of paws against the ground as the sound of something that was running toward them with speed and she turned her attention toward where it was, narrowing her eyes lightly getting ready to battle.

Then from the trees, five Grimm burst from it. They were Beowolves from the look of it, but something about them was different thought even as she thought that, Blake body was reacting on automatic. The young woman pulled out her sword and then with yell she slashed at their oncoming form.

" **Gambol Slash,"** she yelled.

The sudden burst of purple slashed at the Grimm as they were completely overcome by the attack that she had launched at them. The ground shook with the sudden amount of power as the trees that were in front of her were completely destroyed from the attack as wind danced around her. Blake's golden eyes were narrowed at the direction she had launched the attack.

"Wow," Torchwick said his eyes wide at the wave of destruction that had appeared in front of them at the attack.

"Well, those guys didn't stand a chance," Mirkia said relaxing.

Blake stayed silent for a few moments as she stared at the destruction in front of her when then from the smoke, a Grimm shoot out of it causing her eyes to go wide with surprise that the Grimm had managed to survive her attack.

The large creature launched straight toward her with a clawing attack but all he hit was Blake's clone which dissolved when it was hit as the real Blake was already in the air above the Grimm coming down toward the creature's back with her sword poised down to stab at it's back. She stabbed the Grimm straight through it's skull causing the creature the fall down into the ground with her upon it's back.

 _This Grimm…managed to withstand my_ Gambol Slash? Blake thought frowning as she stared down at it.

"Blake _watch out_ ," Mirkia yelled.

The dark haired girl instantly turned toward her back finding a blast aiming straight toward her. Without really thinking about it, Blake pulled her sword from the decaying Grimm's body form beneath her and turned toward the attack which slammed against her sword's defense causing her to grit her teeth in anger…

But the blast still managed to push her back through the air and she slammed against a tree before falling down upon the ground, seemingly dazed by the sudden attack.

* * *

Mirkia turned toward where the blast came from, her sword already at the ready to battle against whoever had send that attack but what she saw made her stop cold. Standing there with a hand raised toward them was a Grimm.

But it was unlike any Grimm she had ever seen before.

It's body was the same as the ordinary Grimm filled with dark fur and bones seemingly growing out of it's skin with the plates upon it's back. What make it stood out was the way it stood. It wasn't lightly hunched forward similar to the other bipedal Grimm, but it stood straight similar to a Human being, thought it's face was still covered by the white bone Grimm mask she was used and the glowing orange eyes could be seen staring at them. It's face was still similar to a Beowolves filled with large teeth and he let out a large roar which sounded more powerful than the usual howl of the Beowolves and from around them, Grimm were appearing around it.

 _What the hell…,_ she thought, _What is that Grimm?_

The Grimm let out a roar again and Mirkia let her Aura surge forward as she stood there watching the other Grimm launch themselves forward at her.

 _Wait…they're following its order?_ She thought, _What the hell is going on here? Why are the Grimm…?_

Suddenly gunfires drew her attention away from him and found that it was Torchwick and the man had a gun aimed straight at the oncoming Grimm and he was actually taking down some of them with his weapon and Mirkia surged her Aura forward and she launched into the fray and with her sword she was slashing through the Grimm around her like they weren't even there. She had this frown upon her face as she slashed through them. Her sword was slashing through the Grimm, with quick succession wanting to take them down as quick as possible. Her eyes caught an attack coming form the side so she jumped back avoiding the slash that had came at her.

She then turned her attention toward the strange Grimm that stood behind them, and it looked like he was simply observing the battle and not taking part in it.

 _A Grimm with a conscience?_ She thought, _But how is something like this even possible?_

The growl of a Grimm brought her back to the battle and she pared the clawed attack with her blade thought from the weight of the attack, she was slid backward and with a yell, Mirkia launched herself forward again, slicing the Grimm into two pieces at her sudden burst of speed.

A purple wave of attack completely destroyed the Grimm that were in front of them as Blake landed down beside her, her sword drawn. The dark haired girl had blood dripping on the side of her head but other than that she looked okay.

"Blake," Mirkia said.

"I'm fine," she answered, "That last attack took me by surprise, but I'm alright…who was the one who did this?"

"That Grimm," Mirkia said indicating where the strange Grimm stood.

Blake did stare at the direction she aimed at and let out a soft gasp.

"What…?"

"Something strange is going on Blake," Mirkia said as she slashed at a Grimm who had gotten too close to them.

Blake nodded.

"I knew something strange was going ever since we found Arkos body," she said, "Can you handle things here…I'm going to take him down."

Mirkia gave her a look but she nodded.

"I'll handle it," she said, glancing toward Torchwick who had fallen down on the ground with a Grimm getting closer to him, "And I'll keep our little friend out of trouble."

Blake gave her a nod before disappearing in a burst of _Accel._

 _Just be careful,_ Mirkia thought before jumping toward where Torchwick was and slicing the Grimm that was about to kill him.

"Get up," she said giving him a glance, "What happened to your gun?"

"I ran out of ammo," the man said, "Well it's not like I was planning to enter a fight today so I didn't bother taking a lot of ammo with me…totally your fault by the way."

Mirkia rolled her eyes.

"If you have enough strength to complain then you can fight," she said turning toward the approaching Grimm.

Torchwick let out a small sigh before pulling himself up.

"I'm never taking you out on a date."

"Who said I wanted to date you?" Mirkia snapped at him.

* * *

Blake had come to a stop right across the strange human like Grimm. The creature had glanced at her when she appeared, the glowing orange eyes staring straight at her direction as a growl escaped from its throat.

The dark haired girl narrowed her eyes at him as her Aura surged around her and the Grimm simply continues to stare at the enemy across her. It didn't attack her outright like the Grimm from earlier meaning that this Grimm, somehow, has considered her a threat and wasn't going to blindly attack her like that.

Blake decided to start the fight by launching her signature Gambol Slash attack straight toward the enemy across her, releasing a large wave of purplish color straight toward the enemy as he was completely overcame by the blast of the attack she had launched. Then, his figure seems to appear right in front of her with his hand aiming straight at her but Blake used her cloning ability again, as the attack simply hit straight into the clone that had stayed in the place she was in few seconds ago.

The dark haired girl launched at him with her sword and slashed at it, causing the Grimm to jump back as blood, actual blood flew from the wound that had appeared upon it's body. Blake stared at it, completely taken aback. That cost her for the Grimm had raised a hand straight toward her direction and launched a ball of concentrated Aura straight toward her and it hit her on the shoulder causing an explosion to take place around her.

Blake yelled out in pain as she was blasted backward through the air and landed down upon the ground on her back. She can feel her shoulder smarting at that attack and she glanced at it, noticing that her clothes was damaged from the blast and it had bruised quite heavily…

 _What the hell was that attack?_ She thought.

The Grimm then appeared in the air above her again and Blake saw his hand was placed in a claw like shape and then in the middle of the palm the same ball from earlier formed upon it's hand and then it launched it straight toward her and Blake had to roll away letting the attack smash the ground she had been lying on causing it to blow upward as stones and debris flew everywhere.

Blake had placed herself upon a crouched position as the Grimm continued to launch to strange Aura like blast toward her forcing the dark haired girl to run as the numerous attacks caused the ground to shake with the power that was behind the said attacks.

 _It's Aura based attack I can feel the Aura within them but,_ she thought, glancing at where the Grimm was, _There is something else in that attack…_

Then the Grimm dashed after and Blake turned to face him as he launched his hand forward and she blocked it with her sword, holding the weapon with both of her hand. She can feel the weight behind the attack as it was pushing her back, her feet sliding upon the earth and then the Grimm let out a roar as it continued to push her.

And Blake used that moment to use her cloning ability simply disappearing as he pushed forward, leaving the Grimm wide open for attack and it was something that she took advantage of. With a yell, Blake launched her attack.

" **Gambol Slash,"** she yelled as the purple blast completely overcame the Grimm that was in front of her causing a large explosion as the ball of light grew from where they were.

Blake hand landed a few yards away from the explosion, huffing lightly at the amount of power she had unleashed. The girl was staring at the destruction in front of her and saw the mangled remains of the Grimm she had been fighting right now. Her golden eyes stared at the creature that was inside the destroyed crater in front of her.

 _That took care of that,_ she thought, _But…that thing…this Grimm could fire Aura and even has enough intelligence to match me in battle. Just what is going on in this island?_

"Blake are you okay?"

The girl turned her attention toward Mirkia who was running toward her with Torchwick in tow. The gangster had removed his coat and was now wearing a long sleeved shirt with a vest over it. His bowler hat was still seating on his head.

"I'm fine," she said, "I have managed to defeat that strange Grimm."

Mirkia glanced down at her noticing the wound on her shoulder, "Is that shoulder okay?"

Blake touched it and rolled her shoulder a little. It strung like hell but it wasn't a problem to her.

"No…It's fine," she said, "It's not a priority right now."

Blake turned her gaze toward the forest in front of them, narrowing her eyes at the distance in front of them.

"Something really strange is happening here," she said, "That Grimm was using Aura when we fought and it was a lot smarter than the average Grimm. I really don't feel comforted by that thought."

"He was the one leading the others," Mirkia told her, glancing at her, "And they were following it's command like it's their leader or something. I have never seen the Grimm react in such a way before."

"Is that so?" Blake said.

 _Damn it Adam, just what the hell did you get yourself into?_

Unknown to the group, on a nearby tree, a single Eye was seating right there upon the trunk of the tree staring at them unblinking.

* * *

A monitor was showing the images of the two Faunus girls and the young man upon the screen as a person was seating in front of it. The person had both of his hand joined together as he was staring at them, his eyes glinting behind the glasses that were seating upon his nose.

"My…My," he said, "They have managed to defeat the Hounds…they're better than I expected."

"Shall I go and eliminate them?" a voice said, coming from the figure standing behind him.

"No," the man at the monitor said, "I'm rather interested in them. It's not everyday such fine little fighters walk into your backyards…I wonder why they are here?"

He leaned backward still staring at the monitor in front of him. It made him smile as he was observing them, the smile growing even larger as the trio started to move again.

"Tell me little rats," he said, "Are you ready to walk into my little laboratory? Are you ready to face true terror? Are you ready to experience the full Las Hazard experience because if you are…I bit you welcome into my hell but if you aren't…well, you can just die."

A small chuckled escaped from his lips.

"It's seems that they're heading toward the Hounds Cages," he said, "Once they're in…don't let any of them escape…they have just become valuable _test subjects."_

 **A mysterious figure watches from the shadows...What are his goals?**

 **Next Time:** Hell's Wonderland

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	56. Hell's Wonderland

**Hey guys, here is the next update of Grimm Stories...Hope you have enjoyed the read so far.**

 **Enjoy this new update.**

 **Chapter Cover:** Blake seating alone as the shadows of two men stood beside her...

Chapter Fifty-Six

Hell's Wonderland

Blake followed by Mirkia and Torchwick made their way through the jungle and aiming straight toward the direction where the Grimm had came from. Blake despite the wounds she had upon her shoulder was walking straight toward the direction where the Grimm had come from.

"I don't want to sound nagging…," Torchwick said as he walked with them, "But walking toward where those Grimm came from doesn't really sound like a good idea you know."

"It's the entire reason we came to this island Torchwick," Blake answered without bothering to look at him, "Or have you forgotten?"

"Some would think after what you have seen you would have decided to give up or something," he said.

Blake let out a sigh as she didn't even bother to answer him. Mirkia however seems to have a few choice words to say to the man that had come with them. The Tigress sounded a little pissed off at what he was saying.

"Not everyone is a coward like you Torchwick," she said.

"I hardly call having some form of self-preservation cowardice," he answered, "From what you are saying…those Grimms are different than the normal ones that appears from time to time…if that doesn't spell out danger for you girls, then I don't know what is."

Mirkia gave him a glance.

"Torchwick," she asked, "Who told you about the information that you give us about the Schnee girl?"

Blake came to a stop and glanced behind her, giving the Tigress a warning look. Torchwick seem to have came a stop as well with a surprised look upon his face at what he had asked. That was something Blake had had been planning to ask the man about but…

"Where did this came from all of a sudden?" he asked not keeping the surprise from his voice.

"Humor us," Mirkia told him with a blank look, "How about you tell us who the one who give you that information was?"

Torchwick frowned to himself.

"What are you guys doubting now?" he asked, a light frown upon his features, "From what I heard going on in Vale, you made good on the information that I gave you. So who cares on how I got that information?"

"Enough Mirkia," Blake said, "This is not the time for this, you know that."

"But Blake…?" Mirkia started.

The dark haired girl glanced at her, the golden eyes seemingly hardening as she stared at her companion. Mirkia must have noticed how frosty her face had become for the girl relented in her questioning. Torchwick, himself, was staring at the two of them with confused look upon his face.

"Alright," he asked, "Are any of you going to clue me in on what was that about?"

"It's nothing you should concern yourself with," Blake told him as she continued to walk in front of them.

The group had come to a stop as they stepped out of the trees and found themselves looking at the open area with a lot of sands everywhere. Blake walked forward not seeing anything worth of anything there thought she still has her hand upon her sword so that she was ready if anything that might be attacking them out of nowhere.

"Doesn't seem to have anything going on," she said her eyes narrowing.

Mirkia was glancing around herself, as Torchwick approached toward them as well. The trio stood together as they glanced around themselves before a loud clanking noise filled the air around them causing the group to glance around.

"What was that sound?" Torchwick asked.

"I don't know," Mirkia said, "It sounded like something mechanical but I don't see anything like this around….?"

The ground beneath their feet instantly disappeared from sight causing the trio to fall down through the sandy ground they were standing on and fell through the darkness before landing down upon the ground. Blake let out a gasp of pain from where she had fallen on her wounded shoulder. The dark haired had let out a small hiss of pain as she glanced around herself.

"What the hell…?"

The place they were in was filled with Cages, similar to something she'd see at where they keep animals from the wild but these cages looked strange too and she can see that something had been biting at the bars that were in front of her.

"Blake…are you okay?"

It was Mirkia and the girl was with Torchwick as well. The man was glancing around them and it seems that he didn't have his signature bowler hat upon his head. His red hair was falling around his face as he was glancing around himself.

"I'm fine," Blake said glancing around herself.

" _Sisters of the White Fang,"_ a voice spoke out drawing the girls' attention toward them, " _I bid you welcome to Las Hazard."_

Blake glanced around herself, searching for the source of the voice.

" _While I am curious as to the reason you have come to my island,"_ the voice continued, " _I cannot deny that you have done a wonderful job against the Hounds. Your group was the first to actually manage to defeat him in battle and you have also given me some beautiful research material."_

Blake narrowed her eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" she called out.

" _Oh…that's right,"_ the voice continued, " _I have forgotten to introduce myself. My name is Desmeron Saddler."_

"How did you know we were part of the White Fang?" Mirkia asked.

" _Oh…I know quite a lot about you all,"_ the man, Saddler said a small chuckle in his voice, " _I have kept a close eyes on the White Fang over the years since you are all descendant of the once great Faunus Clan that once existed centuries ago but now… you are scattered across Remnant, homeless, powerless and without purpose…isn't that right Blake Belladonna."_

Blake's eyes widened lightly, hearing the man said her name.

 _How the hell did he knew my name?_

" _I know all of your names,"_ the man continued, " _Roman Torchwick and Mirkia Storm…but tell me, can you survive my little Wonderland?"_

There was a sound of something moving again and Blake could hear the snarls echoing in the place they were in. Mirkia had drew her sword again as she stared at the location in front of her, searching for the sounds of the creatures that were moving through the darkness.

" _You know the place you are in called the Dead Zone,"_ the man, Saddler said, " _It's where the rejects and failures of my researches goes to rot. They have become the Hounds, guard dogs of this area and since you have had some experience with them earlier…it makes me wonder, if you can survive again?"_

Blake had her eyes wide at the sight of the Grimm that were appearing in front of them. They were all different looking than the Grimm she was used to seen and Blake had seen a lot of Grimm in her life. Just the sight of them was wrong with the deformation upon their bodies and the strange bone like features that were piercing out of their skin. It didn't look like plates or anything that were growing out of their body…

"What the hell?" Torchwick said shocked, "Those things…are Grimm?"

"They look a lot like the one from before," Mirkia said not keeping the shock from her voice, "What the hell is going on…Why is this man able to control Grimm like that?"

Blake didn't have time to say anything for the Grimm let out their howl which echoed in the area they were in before they all launched forward all of them aiming straight toward them. Blake yelled as she launched a strike forward. Her _Gambol Slash_ had launched straight toward the Grimm, the attack destroying the nearby cages as it completely covered the Grimm's completely.

Suddenly a rise of Aura came from beside her. Mirkia was standing there with her sword ready and Blake knew that the young woman was going to enter her Awakening form. Growls from the Grimm drew her attention again and Blake saw that some of them had survived the attack she had launched forward launched her sword attack forward but the Grimm blocked the attack with the plate that was upon one of his arm.

Blake couldn't believe what just happened.

The Grimm just _blocked_ her attack.

 _It has enough intelligence to do that?_ She thought, shocked.

The Grimm actually launched is other hand straight toward her and Blake saw the claws coming and felt a flash of pain through her form as she was thrown backward, shocked at how fast it had come at her. The dark haired girl landed down on the ground upon a crouch as she slid backward, the stinging pain that was coursing through the right side of her body.

A sudden White Tiger surged from behind her and with a powerful roar, the large creature pounced upon the Grimms that were approaching her, the powerful Aura that was around the new arrival causing the blast around the people to be blown away as many of the Grimm were taken down by it.

Blake glanced down at the wound that was upon her body, noticing that her clothing was ripped and that blood was dripping down upon her leg. The wound was bad and she let out a soft curse at being taken by surprise by that. She should have used her Shadow Teleportation to be able to avoid the strike that had came at her.

Suddenly Mirkia was there in front of her and the young woman was in her Awakened state, the white tiger from around her disappearing from sight.

"Are you okay Blake?" she asked, "That was a nasty hit you took."

"It's not as bad as it looks," Blake answered, "Damn bastard was faster than I expected."

The howl of the Grimm echoed around them again and the sound of more large metallic things moving drew their attentions toward it.

"He is releasing more Grimm," Blake said, "We have to go."

"And where do you propose that we go?" Torchwick asked her, "Unless you haven't noticed, we're in a giant deathtrap."

Mirkia glanced forward, her slitted eyes narrowing.

"Here they come," she yelled.

Blake aimed her hand forward.

" **Black Dust Level 65, Springing Lightning,"**

The attack aimed straight toward the Grimm as they were completely over come by the lightning attack that aimed straight toward him. It was quite an explosive attack causing the ground to shake with the power that she had released. Mirkia had placed both of her hands together as the White Tiger from before appeared around her body.

"Look like we're fighting," she said, " **White Tiger Claws."**

The attack slashed through the air, the white lines slashing through the ground and the area around them as the Grimm that were approaching were sliced into pieces by the uncoming wave of white lines that were moving through the air with great speed straight toward them until something slashed through the lines causing them to break apart like glass.

"What?" Mirkia said shocked, "My attack was broken apart…?"

A large form landed down upon the ground in front of the group. It was big, easily the size of an Ursa instead of the Ursa bear like appearance, this one was pure muscle, with long arms and five fingers filled with long nails. It looked like a deformed human being that Blake couldn't believe what she was seeing in front of her eyes.

 _What is that thing?_ She thought.

The Grimm mask was cracked and it didn't have the usual red lines that the ordinary Grimm mask has. It was only pale like color as the two glowing eyes stared down at her. It was staring down toward them with a jaws filled with teeth and it let out a large roar, the force of the said roar causing a large wind to blow through the area and Blake had to cover her face with how strong it was.

"What the hell is that thing?" Torchwick yelled, "There is no way that this is a Grimm right?"

The large Grimm-like creature launched it's large claw down toward them and Blake along with Mirkia barely had time to avoid the attack as it crashed down into the ground where they were standing moments before and the mere power behind the Grimm's seemingly simple attack caused the ground around them to crack, the fissure running through the ground like in every direction.

"Woah," Torchwick yelled as he was pulled backward by Mirkia.

 _What power…,_ Blake thought, _This thing is even more powerful than ordinary Grimm…_

The large creature glanced up toward them and opened it's jaw. A ball of purple black glow appeared there within it's lips before it gushed out straight toward where they were with a large wave of the blast aiming straight at them.

 _Shit,_ Blake thought.

The blast completely overcome them causing the room to shake with power as the cages danced and even some of them fell apart as they fell from their spot from the ceiling, with smoke and destruction falling everywhere. It was a large wave of destruction that had appeared around causing rubbles to fall everywhere as the smoke danced around them.

The large Grimm like creature let out a large howl which reverberated in the area around them.

* * *

The man, Saddler had a small smile upon his features as he stared at the destruction he could see on the monitors in front of him. His eyes glinted lightly at the level of destruction that he was seeing from what he was seeing. The man placed a hand on his chin as he stared at the screen.

"So…that's their limit eh?" he said, "I find myself to be disappointed if they can't even defeat one of the lower tier…then it would probably be better for all of them to simply die here. From the strongest of the White Fang, I expected better."

"Why have them in here at all?" the person behind him asked, "You could have simply dealt with them while they were on the surface."

Sadler leaned back into his chair.

"I could have don't I?" he said, "But that would have been too easy. These people from the White Fang came here looking for something. I wonder…if they come to look for _him_?"

"That would be a logical way of thinking," the person behind him said.

Saddler let out a soft chuckle.

"It would be quite something for them to actually come here in search of their poor leader," he chuckled standing up and walking away from the monitor, "It makes someone wonder why they will walk into Hell just for one man?"

He was staring down into a room just bellow where he was standing. A young man was there into a pod with a mask upon his face and both of his eyes closed. He had many tubes going through his body as he was simply lying there, his eyes closed almost like he was in a deep sleep and he had two horns growing from the mass of red hair that was dancing around him.

"It also makes you wonder if they will do the same…if they knew what type of man he truly was?" Saddler smiled, a dark look in his eyes.

* * *

 **Dead Zone**

The rubbles were everywhere as smoke was slowly dissipating with the smoke and destroyed large cages that were lying everywhere and then Blake appeared there in a crouch holding both Torchwick and Mirkia by their elbows. The girl was huffing lightly at what was just happened, her clothes holding some damages upon them, and she had some bruises upon her skin as well. Mirkia wasn't in her Awakened state anymore but she did have some bruises as well and even Torchwick white coat was dripped as well.

"We…We're alive?" Torchwick whispered shocked, "How did we managed to escape that?"

"I used my Shadow Transportation," Blake said, "Despite my speed…we still managed to get injured somehow in that attack…"

Mirkia glanced behind them, "That thing…it's too powerful for us to take on but whatever it was…it wasn't a Grimm…not by a long shot."

Blake let out a soft gasp of pain as she placed a hand upon her side where her wound was. The dark haired girl noticed that it was wet with blood and she grit her teeth. Her gasp had managed to drawn Mirkia's attention as the Tigress Faunus was at her side by an instant.

"Your wound…," she said.

"We'll take care of it later," Blake told her, "I don't want that Grimm to notice that our Aura is still active and come after us."

"I found something."

Torchwick's voice drew their attention and Blake noticed that the man wasn't beside them anymore. He was standing by what look like an opening in the wall of the Dead Zone. It was like a small sized door against the wall. He had opened it and was looking inside.

"How did you even managed to open this?"

Torchwick gave her a backward glance with a light smirk.

"Never underestimate a thief my dear," he said, "Now c'mon, we best get out of here before the big guy finds us, and I'd rather live and get off this island."

Blake, with Mirkia's help, stood back up and followed after Torchwick and into the doorway he had opened for them. The man followed them and closed the door behind them with an heavy clunk. In silence, they noticed that the area they were in was dimly lit by the numerous fluorescent lights that were around them. She could hear the heavy machinery in work and it made Blake wonder just what exactly they had stumbled upon. Whatever that man was doing…the large amount of Grimm they had faced and even the strange looking ones…

 _This place…whatever it is,_ Blake thought, _is dangerous. Whoever that man is Saddler, he managed to somehow control the Grimm that were in this area. It made me wonder something like this is even possible but…more ever, I am more worried about Adam and what exactly did those guys offer him so that he could come here?_

Mirkia placed her down on the ground.

"I'm going to do what I can about the wound okay," she said, "If we don't do anything about it, you're going to bleed out."

Blake gave her a light smile.

"Thanks," she said.

Mirkia nodded at her before starting to work upon the wound as her hands started to glow a soft green color. Torchwick had come to a stop beside them as well and Blake was surprised to see that the man wasn't smoking.

"So…what's the plan?" he asked, "Are you still going to go after Taurus or are we going to get the hell out of here?"

Blake gave him a flat stare. Torchwick let out a sigh, shaking his head.

"Look, I don't know if you noticed but something tells me that we are in way over our head here," he told her, "Those strange Grimm…that Saddler guy who somehow can control said strange Grimm…and I just saw those same strange Grimm kick your guys collective asses."

"I'm not leaving without Adam," Blake said simply.

Torchwick gave her a stare.

"Look, I get it that you're loyal," he said, "But going as far to thrown your own life away for him? Is it really worth it?"

Blake stared at him, her golden eyes becoming like ice…Torchwick must have noticed it for he raised his hand in surrender and turned away from her. Blake then lowered her gaze away from the man. She knew that Torchwick was right in a way. The enemies they were facing were powerful and even the Grimm they had been facing were strong…too strong to be normal Grimm.

 _Is it really worth it?_ She thought.

 **Doubts and second guessing...**

 **Next Time:** In the Belly of the Beast

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	57. In the Belly of the Beast

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter of this fanfic.**

 **Enjoy the read.**

 **Chapter Cover:** Blake standing in a room filled with pods with a greenish glow coming from them.

Chapter Fifty-Seven

In the Belly of the Beast

 _She was seating against a tree, both of her legs pulled into her stomach. She can feel the breeze dancing the leaves above her. It was quite a peaceful but the young girl was still feeling the small sting in her heart at what had happened a few days ago. She thought that she was ready to change the world, thanks to her big brother's training, but…reality was a cruel mistress…_

" _Blake?"_

 _The girl looked up at the voice finding a young man with red hair kneeling right in front of her. The man had blue eyes which were staring at her with a light smile upon his face. He was wearing a long sleeved shirt upon his form as well as long pants. A sword of some kind was at his waist and Blake instantly notices the two horns that were seating upon his head._

 _This man was a Faunus as well._

" _It took a lot of guts to do what you did," he said with a light grin upon his face, "I can say that I am a little surprised at it actually. You've got a lot of heart kid."_

 _Blake stared at him, confused._

" _Who are you?" she asked._

 _The man blinked in confusion._

" _Wait…Noir never talked about me?" he said surprised._

 _Blake can feel her eyes widening lightly at the mention of her big brother. This man…he was familiar with him?  
"You know my brother?"_

 _The stranger looked at her again and let out a small laugh._

" _Oh…he is your brother," he chuckled, "Well, he was always the big brother type…I'm not surprised at the nickname...well, anyway I'm surprised that he didn't tell you about me…"_

 _The man extended a hand toward her._

" _My name is Adam," he said, "Adam Taurus. I've heard great things from you Blake."_

 _Blake took hold of his hand which was much larger than her owns. Her Faunus ears flicked as a light smile worked its way upon her lips._

" _Nice to meet you Adam,"_

 _The duo shook hands and then Adam gave her a light grin._

" _Tell me Blake," he asked, "I saw what you did, and it makes me wonder if you want to try again to change this world?"_

 _Blake stared at him._

" _What do you mean?"_

" _You want to change things for the Faunus right?" Adam told her, taking a seat on the ground across her, "You have great ideals Blake, but since you tried to do it alone, you didn't make it very far. How about you try again, and maybe this time…you had some people who felt the same way you do."_

 _Blake stared at him surprised, "They are people who want to do the same thing?"_

 _Adam nodded._

" _They are a lot of people who feel the same way you do," he told her, "and I am one of them. I also want to change how the world views the Faunus, and I am part of a group that is going to change that. I'm wondering if you would like to be part of that too?"_

 _Blake didn't even hesitate._

" _Of course I want to," she said._

 _Adam laughed._

" _Alright," he said, giving her a glance, "Then, let's change the world Blake."_

 _End of Flashback_

The dark haired girl was pulled out of her mind when Mirkia removed her hand from the side of her stomach. The girl glanced down toward the wound her friend had been taking care of for her and noticed that the scars that was there. It will be a nice addition to the numerous once that she had upon her form.

"I did the best I could," Mirkia told her, "I would suggest for a couple of days without strenuous activities but given our location, how about you take it easy okay?"

Blake chuckled as she got back to her feet.

"I'll keep it in mind doc," she said.

Mirkia rolled her eyes but smiled, seeing that Blake was in a lighter mood despite everything that had happened around them so far. Blake glanced around noticing Torchwick was not around them. The girl blinked to herself as she searched for the man.

"Wait…where is Torchwick?"

Mirkia looked around herself.

"He was just here a minute ago," she said frowning in confusion.

Blake let out a sigh and walked upon the metal catwalk that they had taken refuge on. The sound of the heavy machinery that were at the work masked their footsteps well enough so that no one would be able to hear them moving about. Blake was staring to feel a little apprehensive at the man's sudden disappearing act. She was already suspicious of Torchwick since what she had learned from Captain Schneider about what was happening to Weiss and she was starting to think that the man was also part of whatever this is.

"Of all the time he chose to do this," Mirkia was growling, "If I find him, I'm going to kill him."

The two Faunus continued their trek through the catwalk and they came at a stop toward an opening. Blake could see that it was a large open space. The catwalk had continued forward into the light and they can still hear the heavy machinery moving about and Blake peeked around the corner wanting to see what was going on.

Below her she could see numerous pods which were glowing a sickly green color. She couldn't understand what was going on or what the need for the pods was, and what they contained. Then as she was staring around herself, she took notice of a familiar white trench coat.

Roman Torchwick was staring into one of the pod with a blank look upon his features. Blake can feel her anger shoot through her before walking straight toward where the man was and took hold of his shoulder. Torchwick actually jumped at her touch instantly turning toward her.

" _What the hell do you think you're doing_?" she hissed.

"Make some noises when you move will ya?" Torchwick answered, "You almost gave me a heart-attack."

"What the hell are you doing? You could have make them find us you know?"

"Don't worry," Torchwick told her, "This place doesn't have any guard in it. I checked."

"So you decided to go gallivanting in a place like that without telling any of us?" Mirkia said.

Torchwick let out as sigh.

"Look, I was searching for a place so that we could get out of here," he told her, "But…I found this place, and…well, it's probably best if you see what's inside the pod to understand."

Blake stared at him in confusion but Torchwick only stepped back to let her see what was inside the pod that stood in front of them. The girl made her way toward it and looked into the small opening that was at the middle. She narrowed her eyes to be able to see through the light and when she did, Blake felt shock coursing through her at the sight of the young man that was floating in the liquids.

"What the…there is a person in there," she whispered.

"I know," Torchwick said, "It made me think to what that Sadler guy told us when we were in that Dead Zone place. What we faced was the failures of whatever experiments he was conducting."

Blake could feel horror coursing through her at the thought of the Grimm like creatures they had faced back there. It was no wonder these Grimm looked different than the normal Grimm that she was used to seeing.

"He…he using humans," she whispered, "Is he trying to combine Human and Grimm in those experiments of his?"

Torchwick glanced at her before turning his gaze toward the pod.

"At least it finally makes sense as to why so many laboratories equipments were being shipped here," he said with a light frown upon his face.

"And you send Adam here?" Blake said taking hold of Torchwick shoulder and slamming him against one the pod, "You send Adam to these people?"

"Hey calm down now," Torchwick told her raising his hands in surrender, "it wasn't like I was aware of what was going on in this place. I'm as shocked as you are about this Belladonna…"

Blake had her sword at his throat in a flash.

"Really?" she said, "You don't look as surprised as you said."

"In my line of work," Torchwick said, "You tend to get used to seeing people being used as tools for someone else chessboard."

Blake stared at him for a few moments, "Then come clean with me Torchwick. Who exactly told you the information about Schnee being in Vale and don't try to lie to me again."

Torchwick stared at her for a few moments.

"So you were aware of it then," he said after a while.

"I knew you were holding something back," Blake told him, "And from my other ventures, I have learned some pretty interesting stuff while I was in Vale. Did someone from the White Clan paid you off to use us like that?"

Torchwick let out a sigh.

"Look, I got the information from a business associate of mine," he said, "She told me her name was Emerald. I tried to dig up dirt about her but I got nothing, she's a ghost story…thought, she always seems to be around with some pretty juicy information. She was the one who told me about Schnee being in Vale and since I knew Adam, I passed the info on to him…that's it."

Blake stared at him for a long moment, her sword still at his throat. The young woman's golden eyes were narrowing at him and she thought for sure that she was going to slice his throat, and lob his head off his shoulder but Blake lessened the hold upon his form.

"You're going to help us get Adam out," she said, "And I don't want to hear another word of complain, do you hear me?"

"Not like I have any other choice now since you are my ticket to getting off this island," Torchwick answered.

Blake removed the sword and with a single fluid movement, she placed the blade back into its sheath. The young woman walked away from Torchwick hearing the man coughing a little behind her as she turned her gaze toward the many pods around them. That man who had them trapped there, Sadler, was doing experiments on people and Grimm. Such thing was impossible to think of and yet, the proof was something that she had crossed path with.

 _Could Adam have known what was going on here?_ She thought.

Blake doubted that. There was no way Adam would have known what was happening here and not do anything about it. That didn't sound like the man at all, nor did it sound like something that Adam would have done. Thought, that day he had placed her in charge of the invasion Adam had seem eager about what he was going to do.

He went to find power after all, and yet, seeing these strange Grimm like creatures and how similar they are to people…would he…

 _No…,_ she thought, _Don't think like that. We just need to find Adam and get out of here._

"Let's go," Blake said, "We need to keep moving and not be discovered by Sadler. If he knew we're still alive, we're going to have problems."

"I've been sensing the area for Adam's Ki but I can't find anything," Mirkia told her, "But…I sensed something familiar not too far from where we are."

Blake glanced at her, confused.

"What did you find?"

"I…I think it's Dmitri," Mirkia said softly, "I…I can swear that it is him."

"Where?"

"Follow me," Mirkia said.

She took the lead and ran through the row of pods that were around them. Blake was glad that someone was still alive in this place. At least if it really was Dmitri, then, he could tell her where Adam was and what had happened to Arkos.

"There," Mirkia said drawing her eyes forward.

She had come to a stop in front of one of the pod at the end of the room before she looked inside of it, through the small opening that was in front of them. Sure enough, seating inside the pod with both of his eyes closed and some kind of breather upon his face was Dmitri. The Faunus had both of his eyes closed like he was asleep and he was completely shirtless.

"Dmitri," Blake whispered, "Can you get him out?"

Mirkia stared at the control pad that was beside the pod with the number pad but she budge at all, probably having no idea on how to open it. Torchwick himself didn't even bother to do anything for he probably didn't have any idea of what to do.

Blake let out a sigh and pulled out her sword and with a couple of slash, she sliced the door of the pod into pieces letting a wave of water to spill out into the floor where they stood, soaking their pants. The pieces of the door fell down upon the ground and Blake was staring at the form of her White Fang comrade. The man was behind held up by straps, and his eyes were still closed.

"Dmitri," she said, moving forward and touching his cheek, tapping it, "Hey Dmitri, can you hear me?"

The man's head simply stayed down with both of his eyes closed.

"It's no use," Mirkia said, "He is unconscious…or he is on a lot of drugs."

Blake removed the breather on the young man's face along with the straps that were holding him. Then, with Mirkia's help they placed the young man down upon the ground leaning against the metal of the pod. His skin was pale and clammy, probably from being in that water for too long.

Then a soft groan came from him and then, the two brown eyes that Blake was used to showed themselves. They were glazed over.

"Dmitri," Blake whispered.

The eyes turned toward her direction and she can see the glaze disappearing as awareness started to take shape. Dmitri stared at her before blinking a few times and then he let out a soft gasp of surprise, as if he was surprised to see her.

"B…Blake…?" he croaked, "H…How…?"

"Don't worry about that," Blake told him, "Are you okay?"

The man let out a soft groan.

"I…I…can't feel my Aura…," he said, softly, "I…I feel…weak…"

"It's not surprising," Mirkia told him kneeling beside his form, "You were in that pod probably under a lot of drugs…Can you tell us what happened at the meeting you and Adam went?"

Dmitri frowned lightly.

"There…There was no meeting," he said, "When we got to the place…they were waiting for us and Adam…he… _he betrayed us."_

Blake was confused.

"What?" she asked, "What do you mean he betrayed you?"

Dmitri turned his gaze toward the many pods that were around them.

"All of these people…they're White Fang," he said.

Blake stared at him and Mirkia turned her gaze at the numerous pods around them.

"What?"

"Adam wanted power," he said, "He was sending our people here for months. It's why they were so few of us back during the Vale invasion….it's because we were all that was left of the White Fang. The bastard had been killing us off by sending our members here to die…he…he is lost it Blake. Adam has completely lost his fucking mind."

Blake was staring at the man in front of her. It was not true…there was no way that Adam would have done something like that. It was impossible to see the man that had fought for so long to gain equality for the Faunus…

"He…He wouldn't…?" Blake whispered.

"I hate to interrupt," Torchwick spoke out, "But we've got company."

Blake turned her attention toward where Torchwick was and he was glancing at an area behind them. Blake glanced at the area for a few moments before a figure appeared in the area. The figure was a young man and he was dressed in black clothing. He had pale skin…so pale that it reminded Blake of the skin tone of a dead body. The two orange eyes were staring at them and there wasn't even a look of surprise at the sight of the group.

"So…you're still alive," he said, "I was wondering who had caused the ruckus I heard…"

Blake and Mirkia drew out their sword poising to attack as from behind them Dmitri was slowly getting back to his feet. The man looked up toward the new arrival in front of him and his eyes widened.

"No…," he whispered, "Not you…"

A dark feeling suddenly pressed against Blake. The girl could feel chill running down her back as the full darkness surged from the figure in front of her causing her to freeze in shock. She could feel recognition growing through her as she stared at the being in front of her…

 _This feeling…it's…just like the Grimm…,_ she thought, _But how is this even possible? Why is it this guy's Aura feeling like the Grimm…?_

The man's skin started to change as the pressure of the darkness that was within him started to grow and in his hand a white sword materialized from no where as well as a white mask which appeared upon his features…a mask that was oddly reminiscent of the Grimm with the red lines design upon it…

 _A...Grimm mask…_

Then he moved and all Blake felt was a sudden pain coursing through her body as blood surged from the wound that had appeared on her stomach. The girl's golden eyes went wide with shock, unable to understand what had just happened. From around her, the others were in no better shape for they also had started to bleed out as they were falling down upon the ground.

"W…What…just happened?" Mirkia said shocked as she fell forward and unto the ground.

Torchwick didn't even say anything for he also fell down, red blood appearing upon the white coat he was wearing. Blake had also fall down on the side, taken down by the sudden attack that had appeared around her.

 _I…I didn't even see him move at all…,_ she thought, _He was there one second and the next…all I felt was the pain…just…how powerful...are these guys…_

She can feel the darkness started to creep in from the corner of her eyes as the world in front of her started to blur together…

 _Shit…I'm losing consciousness…damn it…I can't die here…I…have to…save…_

Then the world became dark…

 **Captured by the enemy...**

 **Next Time:** Escape from Las Hazard

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	58. Escape from Las Hazard

**Hey guys, here is the next update of this fanfic.**

 **Enjoy the read.**

 **Chapter Cover:** Blake standing alone as she held her sword in her hand.

Chapter Fifty-Eight

Escape from Las Hazard

 _Where…am…I…?_

There was darkness, suffocating darkness pushing down upon her form. She couldn't feel anything at all from her body and couldn't feel anything…or known anything. She couldn't even remember how she got to neither this location…nor even remembering her own name…it was like everything was too difficult for her…

" _Hey, wake up…wake up…,"_

A new voice drew her attention toward it and strangely the darkness that was around her started to recede until she was in a large white plane. The young woman blinked to herself as she stared at the plane that she was in currently noticing the strange wisp of smoke that were dancing around her form.

"Hey," a voice called out.

The girl's golden eyes turned toward the voice finding another girl across her. It was the strangest girl she had ever seen. She had freckles upon her face and her green eyes were looking at her with a look of wonder upon her features. The young woman was dressed in what look like to be a hospital scrub and her green eyes widened lightly as she saw her looking at her.

"I managed to reach you," she said happily clapping her hands, "That's pretty good."

The young woman blinked at her.

"Who…are you?"

"Oh…," the girl said, an embarrass look crossing her freckled riddled face, "Well, I'm Penny. That's what my father calls me."

The woman blinked.

"W…Where are we?" she asked again.

Penny blinked glancing around them.

"Oh…we're inside your mind," she said, "I managed to reach you before it was all gone."

The girl frowned.

"All gone?" she asked.

Penny walked toward her and took hold of her hands, taking the other girl by surprise at her actions. The golden eyes seem to become apprehensive as Penny smiled gently at her.

"I could feel you," she said, "When you first arrived here inside this place. Your mind called to me and it was exceptionally strong, and to tell you the truth I was quite curious about who you really are…Don't worry, I'm going to help you alright so don't be scared."

The golden eyes seem to be more puzzled than anything as the girl stared at her.

"I'm not scared," she said, "I'm just…confused at what is going on."

Penny gave her a light smile.

"You won't be confused any longer," she said.

There was an odd glow coming form their joined hands, drawing the golden eyes down toward them. She can feel the power…Aura surging forward through her form as images started to appear in her mind. She remember a man with red hair dressed in a black coat upon his form and two horns producing from his red hair…she remember a girl with white hair and a black robes upon her form...The images continued to flash through her eyes.

Then the images suddenly stopped as she let out a soft gasp. She turned her gaze toward the girl in front of her, Penny, as the young woman gave her a light smile of joy.

"Are you still confused?" she asked.

The young woman…no, Blake shook her head, her golden eyes staring back at the girl.

"H…How did you do that?" she asked, shocked.

"I simply gave back what was already yours," she said.

Blake was confused.

"What happened to me?" she asked, "Why couldn't I remember anything?"

"It's this thing they're doing to you," Penny said with a light smile, "I don't really know much about it, but I do know that it take away the nice power and make it all black and icky. I could feel everyone they're doing this to have the same thing happening to them…it's like they're here one moment and then, they're not here anymore."

Blake stared at her confused.

"What do you mean…turning the nice power all black and icky," she asked.

Penny raised her hand and a ball of light appeared within her palms.

"This power," she said.

"You mean Aura?"

Penny looked at her confused.

"Is that what you called it?" she said, "Huh…I never knew that you people gave it a name."

Blake stared at her for a few moments before shaking her head, "You don't know what Aura is?"

"It was always there you know," Penny smiled gently at her, "The nice power…Aura you say. A lot of the others had it before the black icky stuff took over them…now they don't have that power anymore."

Blake frowned as a memory came back to her. Dmitri's words about what Adam had been doing to the White Fang came back to her. She couldn't believe that the man she had followed so far and long had fallen so low. She could feel her anger surging through her…but most of all, she can feel the pain in her heart also at the words too…

It was just too hurtful to think about so Blake turned her attention away from the pain she was feeling and turning her gaze toward Penny who was across her.

"What about the people I came here with?" she asked, "Are they…okay?"

Penny blinked in confusion.

"Who?"

"I came here with two others," Blake said, "Can you feel them as you did mine?"

Penny thought about it for a few moments.

"I don't think so," she said, "I did feel them when you had arrived…but I can't feel them anymore. You were the only one I could still feel when I woke up. It could be too late for them to wake up."

Blake thought back to Mirkia and Torchwick. While she didn't really care about Torchwick all that much, she still feel it to be her responsibility that he was here. Mirkia had been a companion she had fought side by side with in her time in the White Fang and if she was already lost…

 _Oh Goddess,_ she thought.

She took a deep breath before refocusing upon Penny.

"Am I…in one of those pods too?" she asked.

Penny nodded.

"Then how…how do I wake up?" Blake asked her, "I can't really do it on my own."

"It's easy," Penny laughed lightly, "How do you wake up from a dream? It's the same thing here."

Then her face because a little sullen.

"Say…when you wake up," she asked, "Can you come and help me as well?"

Blake stared at her, confused.

"Help you?" she said, "Are you a prisoner here?"

Penny shrugged.

"I don't know," she said, "I have spent all my life in this place. I have never seen the sky nor the moon. Despite having seeing it in the memories of the people around me, I want to see them and make memories of my own."

Blake stared at her. Getting off the island will be hard enough if all of those strange Grimm…but can she really turn her back upon Penny and leave the girl here by herself?

 _No…No I can't,_ she thought, _If what she said is true and Mirkia and Torchwick are...gone. I can't just leave her here…not if she is the one to help me._

"How will I find you?" she asked.

Penny raised a hand creating a small ball of light within her palm. The light flew out of her hand and its headed straight toward Blake's chest and flew into her form. It felt warm…yet at the same time, there was a touch of loneliness upon it. Blake touched the location that the ball of light had entered her.

She looked up toward Penny who smiled at her.

" _Come and find me_ ," she said.

Then Blake opened her eyes.

She saw that she was completely submerged into a tank filled with water. The young woman blinked to herself as she glanced around herself, noticing the many wires that were touching her skin as well as the breather mask that she had upon her face. The girl made to move her arms but she found them restricted of all movements.

 _Similar to how Dmitri was,_ she thought, _Then…I have to be in a form that will be able to sneak away from here…From what I can sense, my Aura has depleted considerably…Just how long was I out? How long has it been since that guy took us down?_

Blake shook her head a little.

 _Thinking about that isn't going to help me here,_ she thought, _I need to get out of here first and find Penny…_

The girl's body started to glow lightly and then Blake can feel herself becoming smaller in form and she felt her arms thinking and slipping out of the restraints that were holding her until she had fully transformed into her Animal Spirit form, which is a black cat with golden eyes. The feline form was now floating in the liquid with the breather mask off.

Then she transformed back into her human form and she was now free of the restrain that had been holding her. Blake turned her attention toward the door in front of her and made to push it open but the door won't budge.

 _It took me and Mirkia to crack open Dmitri's,_ she thought, _But with how low my Aura is…I'm going to have to use some low level Dust magic…I can't risk drawing attention toward me yet._

Blake placed a palm against the body of the door and concentrated upon her Aura. She was starting to run out of her in her lungs so this has to work because if it doesn't…she is going to die.

 _ **Black Dust level 12, Pentagram Shot.**_

Upon the metal door a soft purple glow completely covered her hand as the metal door in front of her started to hiss and then a hole was instantly blown on the area in front of her and water suddenly surged outward and spilling upon the ground in front of her. With most of the liquid out of the tank she had been submerged in, Blake could finally draw breath and it caused the dark haired girl to start coughing at the sudden fresh air at the back of her throat.

Blake pulled her wet hair out of her forehead and flicked her Faunus ear to get water out of them. The girl stared at the hole in front of her and transformed back into her Animal Soul, as she jumped out of the tank and unto the ground. The black cat glanced around herself for a few moments. It was the same room that she and her companions got captured in and it was filled with numerous pods. She frowned to herself as she glanced around them, wanting to see if she could find the others but before she could actually got anywhere the sound of someone approaching toward where she was caused her to hide behind one of the nearby tanks.

It was a young woman, she noticed.

The woman had long hair falling down upon her shoulder and was also dressed completely in black. She had this frown upon her face as she approached the area where the water had fallen everywhere and came to a stop in front of the empty tank Blake was in a few minutes prior. The woman stared at it for a few moments before letting out a sigh.

"Saddler's not going to be happy about this," she murmured, "Thought I am surprised she managed to escape from the pod…No one ever does that even after four days."

Blake can feel her eyes widening lightly.

 _Four days?_ She thought, _That's how long it's been since then?_

The woman approached the empty tank and placed a hand upon it.

"I wonder…," she murmured softly.

Blake stared at her from where she had hid in the darkness. She could see the young woman's face…at least, a side of it. There was something working in the woman's mind as she stood there before turning away and walking back to direction she came from. Blake stayed there for a moment longer waiting for the footsteps to disappear completely before moving form where she was.

 _Now I have to find Penny,_ she thought, _I can sense her too…which is strange considering I couldn't sense her before. Could that strange ball she had placed in me be the reason why I can sense her now?_

Blake moved quickly from where she was, keeping her ears open for any type of sounds that she could hear, all the while, following the source of where that power was leading her. She made her way through the ventilation system and following the feel of the power in her chest.

 _Just who is she anyway?_ Blake thought frowning to herself, _For her to be able to gave me back my memories like that and reverse whatever those people were doing to me? Was this the reason why she is kept here…because she could reverse what Sadler had done?_

Blake frowned thinking about the girl.

 _If she can gave me back my memories just like that…it makes me wonder what else can she do with memories,_ she thought, _Can she manipulate them to her will? Can she…make false memories as well…_

That caused Blake to come to a stop. What if that girl was tricking her and lead her straight back into the hands of whoever those peoples were? What if it was all a trap and that Blake was going to lose everything again?

 _If something like that had happened before I was captured,_ she thought, _I would have thought that it was a trap…but she gave me back my memories...can I really run and turn my back upon that girl and save myself?_

Blake let out a sigh before moving forward again.

 _I know if I did that…It will hunt me forever,_ she thought.

The girl reached the area where the power was leading her to and she came to a stop near the vent that was leading down toward the room where the power was coming from. Blake came to a stop at the corner of the room, glancing down toward the room bellow and took notice of a bed and scattered drawing everywhere in the room. It caused her to feel confusion at what she was seeing before suddenly the blind that was in front of her was removed.

Then a familiar face was pocking through the opening of the vent. The two large green eyes stared at her and Blake found herself staring back in the freckled face of Penny. The young girl had her eyes wide with surprise at the sight of her.

"A kitty," she said, sounding surprised before a light frown appear on her face, "No…I can feel my power coming from you…Blake?"

Blake approached her in her cat form, "I did told you I'd come after you."

Penny had a large smile appearing upon her face at hearing her speak in her cat form. The girl had a soft look crossing her face as she stared at her.

"I didn't think you'd come for me," she said, "Whenever I talked about someone to come at me, they always brush me off…but I shouldn't be surprised, my Father is quite busy in his work."

Blake stared at her.

"And who exactly is your father?" she asked, curious.

"His name is Desmerond Saddler," Penny said with a large smile, "He is the one that kept me here in this room. I wonder why he doesn't want me to leave thought."

Blake can feel her eyes widening in shock at the revelation. This was the daughter of the man they spoke to when they first arrived. This was a little curious that Saddler was keeping her in this room and from the look of it, the girl probably didn't have any contact with the outside world.

"So you can't leave this room at all?" Blake asked.

"I tried it once," Penny said, "But Father got really upset and placed this thing on my hand."

She raised her hand and Blake can feel her stomach churn at the sight of the marking upon her skin. She recognizes it quite well. It was a Dust spell from the look of it and it was something that was mostly used for convicted criminals.

 _He put something like this on his own daughter?_ She thought, _That mean…they must be an Anchor somewhere to hold her inside the room. If I can destroy this Anchor…then the seal will break and she'll be free but…if I break it…then everyone will be upon us and with how much Aura I have…I won't be able to fight any of them off…and from what happened before…I don't think I'll be able to fight any of them off._

She jumped down into the room transforming into her full human form as she landed down upon the ground in a crouch. Her Faunus ears flicked as she listened to the sounds around her but it didn't seem that there was anyone near where Penny was. The young woman stood up and turned toward Penny beside her.

"Penny, did your father give you any present when he put that mark upon your hand?" she asked.

The girl thought about it for a few seconds before a look appeared upon her face. She then make her way toward a small bookcase and took hold of a doll.

"Yes," she said, taking hold of the doll, "He gave me Mrs. Summer."

"Mrs. Summer?" Blake repeated.

"I like summer," Penny said, "From what I've read in books, it get really warm. I like it when it's warm."

Blake took the doll from the girl and stared down at it. She frowned to herself and removed the clothes that the doll was wearing, searching the doll's entire body for the Anchor but it wasn't there upon it.

"What are you doing?" Penny asked, curious.

"The mark on your hand is called _Mark of Judas_ ," Blake said giving her a glance, "It's something that they use on criminal so that they can't get out of the place they are kept in. While it doesn't restrict the Aura, as long as you have that mark on you, you won't be able to leave the area the person who placed it upon you had left you in. But there is a way of removing the mark, and that's to find it's Anchor."

Blake had pulled the head of the doll and locked inside of it.

"Gotcha," she said.

The Anchor mark was different than the Judas mark but they both had similar characters upon them.

 _For the Anchor to be this close to the mark,_ Blake thought, _This is a stroke of luck…or maybe Saddler was confident that Penny would have never be able to figure out the truth about the mark on her hand and that way, he was keeping her prisoner here without her knowing…it makes me wonder if he is even her father at all?_

She touched the doll.

 _Well if there is one thing I have learned to do during my time in the White Fang is to remove those marks,_ Blake thought, _It's one of the thing you taught me…right Adam?_

Blake surged her Aura through the mark, " **Dispel."**

The mark inside the doll disappeared. Penny let out a gasp.

"The mark on my hand," she said, "It's gone."

Blake tossed the Doll to the side and then raised a hand toward the air in front of her. A Doorway sprung to life in the middle of the room, probably alerting anyone nearby of where she was.

"What is that?" Penny asked, shocked.

"You said you wanted to see the outside world right?" Blake said, extending a hand toward her, "Then c'mon."

Penny had her eyes wide with surprise before pure happiness appeared upon her freckled face. She extended a hand and took hold of Blake's. Then the two girls jumped through the Doorway which closed as soon as they had disappeared through it.

* * *

" _What do you mean Penny is gone?"_

Saddler was staring at the two black clad people in front of him. He was seething were he stood, unable to understand what had just gone. The man narrowed his eyes at them, feeling his anger shooting through the roof.

"That troublesome girl," he growled, "I swear she is becoming more trouble than she's worth."

"It would seem that one of your subject had somehow woken up from the Endless Sleep," the woman said, "I would say that she is the one responsible for it…although, how she had done this is still a mystery."

Saddler frowned lightly.

"It doesn't matter now," he said, "If that Faunus filth actually spoke of what she had witnessed here. We will have the Huntsman on us before the project is completed. Penny's ability is crucial and yet she is missing…"

Saddler turned his gaze toward them.

"I want the two of you to track down this Doorway to whenever it opened and get Penny back here immediately," he said, "If anyone get in the way… _kill them all."_

Both of the black clad people bowed to him.

" _Yes sir,"_ they echoed before walking out of the room leaving Saddler by himself in his office.

The man turned his attention toward the monitor in front of him, staring at the form of Adam Taurus from where the man was seating.

 _Your White Fang is quite tenacious Adam,_ he thought, _I'll make sure to destroy the one remaining completely._

 **Blake managed to escape but this time bringing along the mysterious Penny...**

 **Next Time:** Choice

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	59. Moving Pieces

**Hey guys, here is the next update of this fanfic.** **Hope you have enjoyed the read so far.**

 **Here is the new chapter. Chapter title got changed cause wont let me have two chapters with the same name.**

 **Chapter Cover:** Blake seating with a book in her hands reading as a cat was sleeping upon her lap.

Chapter Fifty-Nine

Moving Pieces

Yael Langley was walking down the ancient corridor. She had returned from the events that had happened back at the White Dimension. She couldn't believe that the White Clan even had a Piece of Light and that it had gotten stolen by those people. It also seems that the person that was responsible for her sister's death was also the one who had staged everything for what happened in Vale during the White Fang.

 _For them to have done something like that,_ she thought, _They have been planning this for a long time…and it makes me wonder what their true goal is?_

The young woman reached the large heavy door at the end of the hallway she was walking in and opened it. The room she had stepped into was circular in form with the bookcases filling around her, filled with heavy tomes and many books. The young woman walked forward and glanced around her for a few moments. Yael had been in this room many times in the past and she was really fond of the many books that they were here and she knew that within this Library had been books dating back centuries and probably even dating back to the Dark Ages…

"Yael?"

The voice drew her attention toward the figure that had stepped from behind a number of books. It was a young man looking around to be in his mid twenties. He had long dark hair falling upon his shoulders, and the two dark blue eyes that showed curiosity within their depths.

"Louis," she greeted back with an inclination of her head.

The young man Louis was the Scribe of the Order. It wasn't unusual to see him here in the library tending to the books and ancient tomes that stayed there. While physically he didn't look like much, Louis was quite intelligent and he had vast knowledge of the past and major events that had appeared around the world.

"It's quite unusual to see you here at this time of day," Louis told her, "I heard that you went with the Outsiders a few days ago."

"I did," Yael answered him, "Is the Elder in her office?"

Louis shook his head.

"No," he said simply, "She is in the gardens watering the plants now I believe."

"Oh…that's right," Yael said, "It's already past three, I should have realized it before climbing all the way up here."

Louis stared at her curiously.

"it's not like you to be distracted Yael," he said, "Did something happen while you were away?"

"You could say that," she answered, "Say…Louis, did you know what happened to the Pieces of Light after the Dark Ages?"

Louis stared at her, taken aback by the question.

"The Pieces of Light?" he repeated, "Well, after they had pushed back the Grimms, they had been given to the seven warriors who where chosen by the Goddess to be kept safe and protected."

Yael stared at him confused for a moment.

"They were separated?"

Louis nodded.

"Well, to Pieces of Light are powerful Artifacts of Magic," he said, "keeping too much power in one place is bound to draw too much attention in the long run. The amount of power these things can generate can change the world quite drastically when they're in close proximity to one another. The Warriors probably thought that the amount of power they can generate could have drawn the Grimm back…forgive me, but why all of these questions Yael?"

"I'm only curious okay," Yael said, "I'll see you later alright."

"Okay," Louis said confused as to why the woman was acting like this.

Yael made her way down to where the Gardens were situated and came to a stop in front of beautiful lushes of flowers of many different kind. While she doesn't come here often, Yael couldn't help but stand and appreciate the beautiful view that extended in front of her. The young woman walked forward and glanced around herself searching for the Elder and her eyes came to a stop on the white cloaked figure in the distance that was kneeling right in front of a bed of flowers.

The long golden hair was shining as it was caught in the sun as it glittered like gold against the white robe that the figure was wearing. As she was approaching the figure, Yael caught the soft humming that was echoing around her and despite the many worries she had within her, she couldn't help but feel a wave of calm easing her worried heart.

She came to a stop beside the white cloaked figure and noticed that the figure was focused upon a small bird which was on the ground in front of her.

"Elder?" she said.

The Elder looked up toward her, revealing the face of a young woman with bright green eyes. She had an heart shaped face with the golden bangs falling down in front of her eyes. When she had first seen that beautiful face, Yael had been nothing but a young woman just over eighteen and she couldn't have believed that this woman here had been the revered Elder that everyone practically worshipped here but now, as she was the same as them.

A small smile grew upon the Elder's lip.

"Yael," she said, "How was your trip?"

Yael was surprised at the question but then again, she really shouldn't be surprised. The Elder was always aware of what was going on despite no one ever saying anything about it.

"Eventful," Yael answered softly.

The Elder laughed softly.

"Ara," she said, "I felt your anxiety when you reached here. Did my song managed to calm your heart?"

Yael smiled.

"It has," she said, "Thank you."

"It was nothing," the Elder said returning her attention back to the bird that she was holding, "From what you felt, I had a feeling that what you wanted to talk about have to be pretty serious if you hadn't noticed that I was here instead of my office."

Her hands glowed soft white color as she held the bird in her hand and then when she let go of it, the small creature flew away into one of the nearby tree.

"What had happened to it?" Yael asked.

"The bird injured a wing," the Elder said, slowly getting back to her feet, "I saw it fall so I helped it stand back up."

Now standing, The Elder didn't really get that much height. She was naturally shorter than anyone that Yael had ever met before. The woman however didn't seem to mind that she was shorter than anyone and as a soft breeze of wind blew by, it danced the curtain of hair that was by the side of her face and it revealed her ears which were curiously pointed at the corner, unlike the normal round Human ears.

"Walk with me then Yael," she said, "Now that your heart is calm, tell me what you wished to discuss."

"Of…Of course Elder," Yael said.

As the duo walked together, Yael had started to reveal everything that had occurred while they were in the White Dimension and what had happened after. As she was talking, she chanced a glance at the Elder's face noticing the subtle changes on her expression. The Elder wasn't an overly expressive person but she could smile warmly when she needed to, and never once has she saw the Elder get angry either.

"I see," The Elder spoke when she had finished, "That is quite…troubling to hear."

Yael glanced at her.

"Is they anything that could be done?" she asked.

The Elder thought for a few moments.

"Without actual proof," she said, "I don't think we can say anything of what the goal of whoever caused this disturbance is, but from what you said, it would seem the Piece of Light had been their goal from the start…for them to have known the Piece of Light location…they must have been targeting the White Clan for much… _much_ longer than they previously believed."

"Do you think that what happened to the White Clan could happen again to another clan?"

The Elder had a light frown.

"By the way you're thinking," she said, "You'd be implying that someone is actually gathering them…if someone is actually doing this, then what you witnessed at the White Clan could only be the beginning."

"What is the True purpose of the Pieces of Light?" Yael asked.

The Elder let out a soft sigh.

"I'm sure you already know the tales of how they came to be," she said, "and how that with those powerful Artifacts we managed to turns the tide in the Dark Age. It was because of them that we managed to stop the Grimm from completely consuming our entire world...but even that wasn't truly enough was it?"

Yael stared at her.

"What do you mean?"

"The Grimm still managed to find their way into this world," the Elder said, "Although, not in the large numbers they usually did back then. So drawn by the darkness in Humanity, they continued to press against the Veil that separated the two worlds, looking for a weakness they could exploit."

The Elder sighed softly as Yael stared at her.

"Then…the Pieces of Light," she said, "What is their role in all of this?"

"The Pieces of Light have managed to stop the Grimm," the Elder said, "They can also do the opposite."

Yael feels her eyes widening in shock.

"You mean…?"

The Elder nodded gravely.

"But that is the worse case scenario," she said, "I doubt that someone would willingly flood this world with Grimm as it was in the Dark Ages since Remnant is still healing from that terrible war of long ago."

"Then we have to make sure that whoever these people are don't succeed," she said, "We have to make sure that they don't get their hands upon any of the other Artifacts."

The Elder glanced at her.

"We do know where the rest of the Artifacts are don't we?" Yael continued, "Then we simply have to warn the people who still have those Artifacts in their possession and make sure that whatever they're planning to do with them don't happen."

The Elder stared at her for a few moments before raising a hand and softly touching the side of her face. A smile had grown upon her lips as she chuckled softly.

"Then…do you wish to take over this quest then Yael Langley?" she asked gently.

Yael placed herself down on one knees beside the Elder, the other woman's hand still on the side of her face. She stared up toward those green eyes that were staring down at her.

"Yes Elder," she said.

The Elder's eyes seem to become a little sad as they stared down at her but, she still managed to give a smile.

"Then…walk forth," she said, "You have my Blessing."

Yael smiled taking hold of the hand that was against her cheek. She stood back up, her hand tightening around the softer, gentler hands of the Elder.

"I will have Louis look up the location of the other Pieces of Light," she said and was about to move away when the Elder still held on to her hand.

"Take your rest Yael," she said, "If you are indeed heading to this quest, you will need all the rest you can get, and why don't you stay here and enjoy the garden with me for a little while longer? I could use the company."

Yael smiled.

"I wouldn't mind," she said.

Still holding onto each other's hand, the two of them continued to walk together down the stone path.

* * *

 **Vale**

"WHAT?"

Ruby Rose was staring at the white haired girl in front of her with shocked eyes. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. You would think after the ordeal that she had just gone through with the White Clan would have been the biggest shock she would have had gone through but this…this was one that take the cake.

There was no way it could be true but from the look she was receiving from the white haired girl across her was telling that her assumption was correct. But it just couldn't be…

" _You're dropping out of school_?" Ruby said, "But why Weiss? I thought we were finally connecting as friends with the rest of the guys."

Weiss let out a sight as she was pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Look, I can't go to school and be a Captain of my Clan at the same time," she said, "The only reason I even went to school was because of Sebastian suggestion when I started staying here in Vale. Thought, I still believe he made me go because he was tired of seeing me lazing around the Manor."

Ruby was still shocked.

"But…dropping out? What about your education?"

Weiss actually smiled a little at this.

"I don't think learning about history and math is really going to help me with my responsibilities as Captain," she said, "Look, if you ever have problem with studying you can always come to the Manor you know."

Ruby slammed her head upon the table in front of her.

The two girls were at Ruby's house and more importantly inside Ruby's room. It had been two days since they have came back to Vale and things have started going well enough. With the winter season practically on top of them, it won't be long before the winter vacation will start up and Weiss had just arrived today to visit. Ruby had been ecstatic to have the white haired girl here visiting and then Weiss dropped that bomb in her lap.

"But…why leave before the start of the winter break?" she asked.

Weiss shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't see the point in dillydallying," she said, "I made the decision when my dad decided to make me the Captain of the Clan."

Ruby stared at her, a worried look appearing upon her features.

"Say Weiss…about your dad…," she said.

Weiss gave her a curious glance for a few moments before sighing.

"Sebastian told you about my scars didn't he?"

Ruby nodded.

"Look, the one responsible for it was Mercury," Weiss said, "He was the one who orchestrated everything, so it's all water under the bridge with my Father."

Ruby stared at her, a worried look in her silver eyes.

"I…Is it really okay?"

Weiss gave her a half smile, "Do you think I should hate my father for what he had done?"

Ruby looked away.

"Well, not hate specifically…,"

"It will just be wasting energy doing something like that," Weiss said, "Don't misunderstand me. The relationship between my Father and I is still…strained with the heavy history between us but I will never hate him for doing his duty as White Lord of the Clan."

Ruby stared at her for a few moments.

"I guess…I'm worried for nothing then eh," she said rubbing the back of her neck.

Weiss chuckled before glancing around herself.

"Say…where is that brute sister of yours?" she asked.

"She had gone somewhere today," Ruby told her, "Probably meeting a boyfriend."

Weiss stared at her.

"You don't sound so surprised about that," she said.

Ruby chuckled, "Well Yang was always the popular back when we were in Thatch. The boys were always hanging around her and she had a lot of friends back there as well."

"I can imagine," Weiss said, "So…what about you?"

Ruby stared at her surprised.

"Me?" she said, "Well, I didn't have a boyfriend if that's what you're asking. I had many friends in the club I was in and I had a lot of fun too. I wanted you to stay in school so we could join a club together you know."

Weiss gave her a glance.

"Ruby…that life is the life of a normal human girl," she said, "We are Huntresses. I have been raised in that life and I will die in it. I can understand for you that it is hard to let go of the things that seems familiar to you but you're going to have to remember that you made the choice of stepping into that world."

Ruby stared at her.

"Is that why you decided to become Captain?" she asked.

Weiss nodded.

"My future is with my Clan and as a Huntress," she said, "I had no reason to deny the offer."

The white haired girl stood up.

"While I am here," she said, "We are still going to protect Vale as I am stationed here since I have requested my Father that I'd stay here. The two of you have to continue your training as well, you wouldn't want to lose your edge if an attack similar to what happened in Vale happened again."

Ruby stared at her for a few moments. She had a feeling that she knew what Weiss was referring to.

"You're talking about Mercury and what he had done?" she asked.

Weiss nodded.

"Who was he really?" Ruby asked her.

The white haired girl seems to frown lightly at the notion and Ruby also noticed how tense Weiss' shoulder had gotten.

"We never personally worked together," Weiss said, "But his Family had been part of the White Clan for generations…ever since the war against the Faunus Clan. It's one of the reason why it was difficult to see that he was the traitor and the one who has betrayed us…I never really did trust him much…thought it could probably be because I never worked with him."

Ruby was a little confused.

"Tell me about your Clan really?" she asked, "I thought that your entire Clan was only Schnee when I first heard of it but I know Schneider wasn't a Schnee and Mercury's last name was Black…"

Weiss gave her a glance and a small smile before chuckling.

"Well, the Schnee Family is a very old family," she told her, "Probably predating the Dark Age if you want to dig up centuries old records. It was after the Dark Age the Clan was formed and other smaller families which had survived as well joined us. The Schneider family is our cousins. A Schnee woman married into the family long ago and since then, we had a close relationship with them since many Schnee women still marries with them. It's why some of them inherited the white hair of the Schnee blood."

"So…it's similar to all Clans that still exist today?" Ruby asked her, still curious.

Weiss nodded.

"Any large Clan is probably similar," she said.

Ruby thought about it, "But then why did everyone freaked out when the Rose-Dragon Clan joined force?"

Weiss sighed, "Well…from the studies I had, the those two were already large enough separately and their individual strength could have probably matched any existing Clan at the time…I guess the joining caused a lot of people to get nervous, and they were probably a lot of political talks involved too."

Ruby stayed silent after the explanation. For a long moment she simply stayed silent as she thought about what Weiss had told her and glanced at her white haired friend.

"Uncle Qrow did tell me that we were walking into another world with it's own set of rules when we became Huntress," she said, "I guess…I never really stopped and think about it."

Weiss simply placed a hand upon her shoulder in a light comfort.

"I wish things could have been different," Ruby continued, "That they were still here you know…my mom and dad? Ever since that day…they've just…disappeared. Considering how long they've been gone…it makes you wonder, if they're still alive."

"What do you believe?" Weiss asked her.

Ruby looked down at the ground for a few moments before looking back up again.

"That they're still out there… _somewhere_."

"Then," Weiss said, "Hang on to that and maybe, one day…you'll see them again."

Ruby smiled.

"I hope so."

 **The timeline is now all caught up XD...**

 **Next Time:** Breath of Death

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	60. Breath of Death

**Hey guys, here is the next update of this fanfic. Hope you have enjoyed the read so far.**

 **Here is the next update.**

 **Chapter Cover:** Blake seating alone staring down with her sword leaning beside her.

Chapter Sixty

Breath of Death

Somewhere else in downtown Vale, Yang Xiao Long was hanging out with a few friends. The young woman had decided she needed to go out and enjoy the city without being a Huntress. Thought, she still believe that being a Huntress is completely awesome and was something that she could find herself getting used to, the thing that had happened at the White Clan created a cord to her.

Everything that had been happening lately had been throwing her off completely. What she had learned back in the White Dimension and then there was the conversation with Weiss's Father about the Pieces of Light that they were talking about. She couldn't understand that their Uncle knew about something like that. She had felt the level of power that the Piece of Light had and its power completely paralyzed her and Ruby when they had sensed it's presence wash over the White Dimension.

 _Did the Rose-Dragon Clan really had something like that in our possession?_ She thought.

"Yang, are you feeling okay?"

The blonde girl blinked and turned toward the silver eyed girl that was in front of her. Eve Sky was someone from one of her class that she somehow managed to get along with. The blue haired girl was staring at her with a confused look upon her face and Yang could also see the worry in the depths of those eyes.

"You've been quiet for a long time now," Eve continued with a light frown upon her face.

Yang shook her head, before giving out a small smile.

"Sorry, just being dealing with some stuff back at home," she answered.

Eve gave a light smile.

"It's that why we're out here?" she asked the blonde, "So that we could simply let go of the problems of life?"

"Eve is right," Sakura laughed, "This little outing is exactly what I needed to get ready for the winter season."

Yang glanced at her with a frown.

"You just wanted to get away from your older sister didn't you?" Eve said.

Sakura gave Eve a pouting look.

"Don't bring her up," the pink haired girl told her.

Yang chuckled at the duo. Sakura and Eve had been childhood friends, and they had spent their entire life here in Vale unlike Yang who just moved in. Yang had met them during one of her classes and Sakura had been the one who talked to her first. It was quite refreshing the way they had become friends somewhat in the times where she wasn't with Jaune and the rest of the other gang.

"Is something wrong with your sister?" Yang asked, giving the pink haired girl a glance.

"My sister turn into a Demon during the winter season," Sakura said with a small groan, "I mean…that's the time that her last boyfriend had dumped her so she became this demon every year…so I learned to make myself scares during those times."

"Don't you have to go back home?" Yang asked her raising her eyebrows.

"She campout at my house," Eve answered, "Thought I wonder how long she'll managed this year? Her sister literally dragged her out in the snow back to their home."

Yang smiled, "That's kind of extreme."

"You have no idea," Sakura sighed slamming her face upon the table they were seating on.

"Actually…I found it hilarious every time," Eve deadpanned.

"Eve… _you big meanie_ ," Sakura yelled slapping her friend's shoulder.

" _Hey_ …you're going to make me drop my drink," Eve yelled back.

Yang actually laughed at the duos antic.

"It's always a fun when we enjoy each other's company like that," she said chuckling, "Thanks for inviting me to come along today."

Eve gave her a confusing glance.

"Well…after the thing Schnee did," she said, "We thought you could use some cheering up."

Yang stared at the silver eyed girl in confusion.

"What?" she said simply, "Schnee…you mean, Weiss?"

Eve nodded.

"Yeah, you're friends with her right?"

"I am," Yang said, "What did Weiss do?"

Eve looked down.

"Well since you're her friend," she said, "I thought she would have told you about it…I mean…"

Yang stared at the two girls, completely confused as to what is going on. What did Weiss do behind her back during the short two days since they have been back. The blonde didn't have much time to think of it for she suddenly felt a spike of Aura coming not too far away from where she was at the moment causing her to instantly turned her attention at the direction she had felt it come from.

The young woman had a light frown upon her face.

 _That Aura…feels familiar,_ she thought.

* * *

 **Schnee Manor**

Noir came to a stop at the sudden appearance of the Aura causing the young man to turn toward it. The dark eyes narrowed lightly as he recognized the power that he was currently sensing and he couldn't help but feel a little curious as to why she was here again.

 _Blake,_ he thought, _So you came back after all…_

He raised a hand toward his head and activated his Telepathy to contact Weiss and Ruby about it but the young man stopped. With a light sigh, he turned away from what he was doing and stepped outside of the Manor.

With that he jumped forward transforming into a black crow as he took off toward the skies heading straight toward where he had felt Blake's Aura coming from, flying faster than any ordinary crow. He can feel other Aura surging in the distance meaning that Ruby and Weiss had felt the presence of the new arrival. Whether they'd recognize it as Blake will be something else however thought, he had a feeling that Weiss had realize who had just arrived in Vale.

He wouldn't it put it past her to realize who it was after all, Weiss had fought a battle to the death with Blake just a couple of weeks ago. He felt a presence appear in his mind drawing his attention.

" _Noir?"_ Weiss's voice said in his mind, " _Did you feel that surge of Aura right now?"_

" _I did,"_ Noir answered her, " _You realize who it was isn't it?"_

He heard Weiss scoff in his mind.

" _Of course I did,"_ she said, " _Do you have any idea why she has decided to return?"_

" _No,"_ Noir said, " _I am heading there right now."_

" _Have Yang help you,"_ Weiss told him, " _She seems to be close to the area where your friend appeared."_

Noir thought about it.

He wasn't actually planning to contact Yang at all, wanting to meet Blake alone first and learn exactly why she had decided to come back. It was merely six days ago that she had split from them after all and for her to be back this quickly. Noir had expected months to go by before he even had contact with Blake again, so for her to be back so soon…

 _Something is going on,_ he thought.

" _Noir,"_ Weiss said snapping him out of his thought, " _Are you contacting Yang or not?"_

Noir let out a sigh.

" _Not like I have any other choice,"_ he said, " _What about you? Are you going to get involved as well?"_

" _You and Yang can handle it,"_ Weiss told him.

With that the presence was gone form his mind. Noir let out a soft sigh as he continues to fly toward where Blake's Aura was coming from. He was worried about the reason Blake had decided to come back here so soon and he wondered just what his mind was considering were not comforting at all.

* * *

Yang stared at the direction the Aura had come from, momentarily forgetting what she was talking about with Eve and Sakura. The young girl was wondering exactly why this power felt familiar when a familiar feeling of someone entering her mind overcame her.

" _Yang, I know you're close to the surge of Aura,"_ Noir spoke to her, " _I want you to meet me there at once."_

" _Alright,"_ Yang said, " _I'll be there in a few moments."_

The blonde made a show to pull out her Scroll and checking it for a few moments before looking up toward the two girls that were across her. The two where looking at her confusedly for a few moments.

"Yang, are you okay?" Sakura asked, "You seems suddenly tense."

The blonde let out a sigh.

"it's my Uncle," she said, "He want me home right about now so…I'm going to have to go."

Eve stood up as well.

"Hey don't worry," she said, "I can understand, we'll just meet back at school for the last few days left."

Yang nodded at her.

"Thanks for the invite guys," the blonde said, "I really appreciate it."

Sakura and Eve simply waved at her with smile before the group went their separate ways. Yang turned her attention toward the direction where the power came form before starting to run at the direction it came from and then with a sudden burse of _Light Steps_ Yang disappeared from the ground and was now into the air but this time, she was dressed in her Huntress outfit with both of her gauntlets appearing around her wrists.

 _Alright, let's do this,_ she thought, focusing upon the familiar Aura that had appeared in the distance.

* * *

"Woah,"

Penny was looking at the buildings around her as well as the numerous people that were walking around and talking to each other. She couldn't actually believe it but she had finally see what the outside world was like. She had read many books during her stay at the Las Hazard facility and even had seen pictures of many things but this was the first time she had ever seen them actually moving around.

She could see the clouds high in the blue sky above them and can even see the sun…thought it was hard to look straight into it without almost blinding herself and making her eyes hot from staring into it for too long. She can see cars moving in the streets and the sounds of the motors…

It was all very, very awesome.

She turned her gaze toward her companion noticing that the dark haired girl had some sadness in her eyes. Penny knew that she was feeling sad because of her friends she left behind at Las Hazard. Penny feel sad that she wasn't able to save them at all from whatever that had been done to them.

"Blake…are you okay?" she asked.

The dark haired girl glanced at her.

"I…I'll be fine Penny," she said giving a light smile.

Penny nodded and gave a light nod.

"So this is the outside world eh?" she said, "It's much more than I expected it to be. There are so many things that I am seeing for the first time…it's amazing."

Blake stared at her curiously.

"Where you born in Las Hazard?" she asked.

Penny thought about it. All she ever remembered was being in that room back in Las Hazard and the feeling of being completely alone. Her father had never wanted her to go outside even when she asked it.

"All I ever known was that place," she said, "I never understood why my Father didn't want me to go outside?"

"Are you sure that man was your father?" Blake asked her.

Penny stared at her confused.

"Of course he is," she said, "He wouldn't lie to me about that would he?"

Blake was about to say something but a voice interrupted her.

" _Of course your father wouldn't lie to you Penny_."

The two turned toward the voice finding two people dressed completely in black standing in the air above them, a man and a woman. They were both pale skinned which looked even whiter in the natural lighting around the city. Penny instantly recognizes who they were. Being in Las Hazard, she had come to know the people her father worked with and she would have not expected them to be here.

The man had a sword hanging at his waist as he short hair danced in the wind as his golden eyes stared down toward them. His face was completely empty of emotions but he had some handsome features if he was to be called that. The woman beside him long hair flowing upon her back. Her face was also completely empty of emotions as she was staring down at them, her face half shadowed by the hair falling on her face, her eyes of a similar shade to her companion. She didn't have any visible weapon upon her body unlike her companion.

Penny stared at them feeling surprise at the sight of them standing here in front of her.

"Six…and Seven," she said shocked.

The woman landed down upon the ground across them, her black clothing dancing in the wind as she stepped down upon the ground. Her companion landed down as well thought he made no move to grab his weapon or attack.

"Your Father is very angry at you Penny," the woman said as she stared at the girl across her, "And I don't think he is going to be very forgiving about what you have just done."

Penny looked down at the ground in front of her.

"If you come back right now," the woman continued, "I can maybe convince him to lessen the level of punishment you could receive."

"But…why?" Penny asked, "Why don't he want me to go and visit the outside world? I just don't understand…"

"Your Father makes the decision Penny," the woman said, "You just have to be a good girl and listen to him."

Penny stared at her but before she could say anything Blake had stepped in between them, holding her sword at the ready. Penny stared at the dark haired girl's back in front of her, wondering what her new friend was going to do.

"Blake…," she said.

"Is that why her Father have her with the _Mark of Judas_ upon her?" she said narrowing her golden eyes at her, "If that man really was her father, he would have never placed such a spell upon his own flesh and blood."

The woman smirked lightly.

"Just who the hell are you people?" Blake asked.

"Six," the woman said simply.

Penny didn't even see what happened just the blood that surged from Blake's form as the girl let out a gasp of pain before she fell down upon the ground and the young man, Six, standing above her with his sword in his hand and blood dripping from it.

" _BLAKE_ ," Penny yelled worry for her new friend coursing through her.

"How about I make you a deal," the woman, Seven continued, "You come with us…or watch your friend die."

Penny stared at Blake, fear now coursing through her because the girl wasn't moving from where she had fallen down. She didn't want Blake to die like this and because of her. She didn't want her friend to die when she had just met her…

"What it's going to be Penny?" Seven said, "Your friend's death is hanging on the line."

Penny can feel tears falling from her eyes as she stared at the woman.

"Just…I'll come with you," she said, "Just don't let her die."

Seven smiled.

"Now was that so hard?" she asked, as she took hold of Penny's arm and then pulling her up upon her feet, "Six…you can kill her now."

The young man gave a brief nod before turning toward Blake with his sword raised again. Penny could feel her eyes widening in shock at the sight of it.

"No…you said that you wouldn't kill her," she said.

"I never said I wouldn't kill her," Seven said staring down at the girl, "Your Father orders were clear. Anyone who stood in our way is to be killed."

Penny turned her eyes toward Blake and saw that Six was bringing his sword down toward Blake's fallen form to kill the girl.

 _No…Blake…_

Suddenly a bright ball of fire fell down toward the ground in front of Six as the young man was send flying backward through the air as yellow and fire danced everywhere. Penny feel her eyes widening as she took notice that a young woman was standing in the middle of the flames that were growing around her. She had long blonde hair flowing behind her and two gauntlets around her wrists as her violet eyes stared straight toward them.

 _Who is that…,_ she thought.

"Alright," the blonde girl said, "I don't know who you are but you are going to let the girl go before I turn you into cinders."

 **Yang arrives on the scene ready to kick some ass...**

 **Next Time:** New Enemies

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	61. New Enemies

**Hey guys, here is the next update of this fanfic. Hope you have enjoyed the read so far.**

 **Chapter Cover:** Noir seating down by himsef as he had a lot of objects in front of him on the table.

Chapter Sixty-One

New Enemies

Seven was staring at the girl across her, her hold upon Penny's arm tightening just a little bit. She hadn't felt the girl approaching their location and it made her wonder if this dark haired girl, Blake, has gone to a place where she knew she'd have allies. That caused the woman to frown considerably considering what was at stake at this moment.

If one of the Clan got wind of what the Professor was doing…the project will be in jeopardy and that was something that she doesn't wish to happen too soon…not when he was so close to cracking it. Her golden gaze turned toward where Six had crashed through and found that the young man had stepped out of the debris without as much as a smudge upon his clothing.

"Six," she said, "Take care of her quickly…we can't have anyone knowing about us this early."

The young man simply nodded at her.

* * *

Yang stared at him as the young man approached toward her. The girl had seen the dark haired Faunus girl lying down on the ground behind her and she recognized her as the same girl that had been with them before they went to save Weiss and it made her wonder what she had been up to. At least it made sense as to why the Aura was so familiar to her.

She then turned her attention toward the two darkly clothed people in front of her. A man and a woman from the look of it and one of them had a sword in his hand and it look like it had blood upon it. Well, at least, it didn't give any doubt as to who was the one who struck her down and Yang can feel her Aura rising even higher at this.

Blake had helped them back then when they were surrounded by the White Knights and this time she was going to return the favor and help her herself.

" **Burn as hot as the Sun, Ember Cecilia,"** Yang said.

Fire grew from her wrist as her Aura rose even higher as her eyes turned red. The girl's eyes were fixed upon the man across her as he stood completely unfazed by the power she had unleashed and then with a yell, she launched forward, launching forward like a fireball and slammed her attack straight toward him and the man blocked it with his sword and she shockwave of the attack caused the nearby building to rattle as glasses exploded outward and started raining around them.

" **Explosive Fist,"** Yang said.

The young man's golden eyes seems to widen a little as her Aura started to rise and then a large boom of fire engulfed him completely causing him to be blown backward through the air at the power and Yang wasn't done with him for she followed after him with another punch slamming it down upon his stomach again causing the ground explode as he was slammed upon it with a lot of force and creating a shockwave around them again rattling the nearby buildings. With the young man unmoving on the ground, Yang's red eyes turned toward the woman who was still standing there holding the smaller girl by the arm.

The girl was dressed in some faded pants and a green shirt. Her green eyes were also wide with surprise at her, almost like she couldn't believe what she had done.

"Let the girl go," Yang said.

The woman actually smiled at her. Yang was confused as to why she was smiling before the small girl yelled at her that something was coming behind her. The blonde used the _Light Step_ technique instinctively and even then, she felt the pain surging through her body as she appeared a little way away from the battleground, blood dripping from her arm.

 _That bastard…he was aiming to decapitate me,_ she thought as she landed on the air above the fight.

The young man with the sword came at her again and Yang blocked the sword strike, thought the attack had a lot of more power behind it then she had first thought. The blonde girl could feel herself being pushed backward from the attack, gritting her teeth as she surged her Aura forward to stop herself from continually being pushed back.

The young man stared at her and Yang noticed something that she had overlooked before. She couldn't feel any Aura coming from the young man despite the power he had and she was confused at that. It was strange that he didn't have any Aura coursing through him to strengthen him like this…The young man raised his hand drawing her attention and he launched a quick punch straight toward her and the power behind it pushed her back through the air as she slid through it.

 _Just who the hell are they?_ She thought.

Then darkness started to surge through the young man's form drawing Yang's attention as she stood in front of him. She can feel the touch of it growing through his body as he stood across her and wisp of it can be seen growing around the sword he was holding as its blade was turning from silver to a complete black color. That touch of darkness was familiar as well as it continued to grow around the young man's body.

" **Slash,"** he said simply.

Blood flew from the wounds that appeared upon Yang's body as the red eyes widened considerably. She hadn't even seen him move and yet, he had managed to cut her. The blonde girl let out an ack sound as she fell down from the sky and she fell down upon the ground and rolling upon it as she feel.

 _What the hell…how did managed to cut me,_ the blonde thought as blood dripped down upon the ground.

Yang got to her knees and turned her attention toward the darkness she could feel and saw that the young man was coming for her again. Yang tightened her hands into fist and turned toward the oncoming attack.

" **Explosive Fist,"** she yelled launched her hand forward.

Blood flew out of the new slash wound that appeared upon Yang's form as the blond girl stood there unable to understand how he had managed to cut her again when she was sure she had managed to get to him.

 _Was his speed even greater than I thought…that even in my released state...I am no match for him…_

She glanced behind her and saw him standing there right in front of her, blood dripping down his sword. Then he aimed the sword straight at her though before the blonde could move, the sword came to a stop, blocked by another one.

"Well, if it's a sword fight you want," the familiar voice spoke, "Then I am your opponent."

Noir stood there in between Yang and the young man in black with his sword blocking the attack that was surely going to kill her. The young Faunus stood there staring straight at the young man's golden eyes and something like frustration appeared there.

"Yang…are you okay?" he asked.

"I'll be okay," the blonde said, "But be careful…this guy…"

"I know," Noir said, "I could feel that darkness from where I was…I had thought that it was Grimm that you were fighting against but to think that it was a person instead."

Yang blinked lightly at the declaration.

 _Grimm…_ , she thought, _But then…these people…they are…_

"Six, pull back now."

The young man jumped backward from Noir and landed down beside where the woman who was holding on to the girl. Yang noticed that a strange looking Doorway had opened behind the young woman where she was standing.

"It's better if we ends thing here," she said, "I have a feeling that more of them are just going to keep coming and it's still too soon."

Six glanced at her but gave a brief nod and then sheathed his sword.

"You think we're just going to let you go long with that kid?" Noir said.

The woman stared at him and gave a light grin before raising a hand toward him. A dark orb instantly formed in the air in front of her palm and it slowly spun upon itself as the dark power surged around her. Yang can feel it now, the essence of the Grimm that was pouring from the woman like a fully open tap.

 _How could something like this be possible?_ She thought.

" **Shwartz Atem,"** she said simply.

The attack suddenly grew in size and the blast then aimed straight toward the two before they were completely overcome by it…as well as a numerous buildings that were behind them all of them caught in the powerful blast which caused the ground to shake as screams echoed in the distance at the sudden explosion.

"Blown to bits," she said, "Now…for you Penny, it's time to go back."

She then turned away and walked through the Doorway. The young man, however stayed behind longer as he stared at the smoke which was slowly disappearing before revealing the area that Yang and Noir was in just a few moments before but it was completely devoid of any type of life and even the ground was destroyed.

Then he turned away and disappeared into the Doorway which disappeared as soon as he stepped through it.

* * *

Yang and Blake were both taken under Noir's arms as they were seating down upon the ground. The blonde girl no longer had her weapon in their released State thought she was still bleeding and Blake was unconscious. Noir himself was huffing and he stared at his right arm which looked like it was burned by the wounds that was upon his skin.

He hissed at the wound before he frowned to himself.

 _That last attack,_ he thought, _Such raw power…I was lucky that there was manhole cover nearby…_

Noir stayed there with a frown. These people he had faced today…he could feel the Grimm within them somehow and even their power, was reminiscent of the Grimm power and that attack that woman had launched toward him….From his mind, he can find himself thinking back to that time when the Leviathan had appeared during the White Fang invasion…

 _It was the same as the Leviathan attack that day…_ he thought, _But somehow…it felt stronger…more controlled than the Leviathan…_

Noir was snapped out of his thoughts by the familiar Aura he was sensing arriving where he was seating. Chancing a glance at the two girls, he noticed that Yang was unconscious. At least, that's explain why she hadn't said anything so far since he had saved them.

"Noir?"

The young man looked up toward the voice finding Weiss staring down at him from the hole above him. The white haired girl was staring at him surprise and worry visible in her blue eyes and he gave her a light smile.

"Hey Weiss," he said.

The white haired girl came down toward him and noticed the heavy wounds that both Yang and Blake has.

"Just…what happened?" she asked.

"Let's get these two healed first," Noir told her, "Then…we can talk as much as you want."

Weiss gave him a light nod giving the two girls he was holding under his arms a glance.

* * *

 **Schnee Manor**

The group was all inside the house as Ruby was drinking some juice to pass the time as they were all waiting for Sebastian to come back. Weiss was standing at the window looking out to the city. The white haired girl had a frown upon her features as she observed the smoke in the distance from the sudden dark power they had sensed while they were still at Ruby's house.

The girl knew that she'd have to write a report about it later on to the Clan now since Vale was now under her responsibility and something like this had happened. She hadn't expected thing to go this way when she had decided that Noir and Yang will be able to handle it by themselves.

 _Then what the hell did cause the attack then?_ She thought.

Sebastian entered inside the room drawing the white haired girl's attention.

"How are they?" she asked.

"Well they are out of danger," Sebastian told her, "Miss Xiao Long and our Faunus friend are both still sleeping but they'll be alright after a few days of rest…thought they did lost a bit of blood, nothing I wasn't able to remedy quickly given the proper equipment."

Weiss nodded.

"I'm going to see Yang," Ruby told her, "That's okay…right?"

Sebastian gave her a light nod.

"Of course," he said, "Just don't disturb her sleep."

The young girl gave a light smile before walking out of the room, leaving her cup upon the table. Weiss approached Sebastian and said.

"What about Noir's wounds?" she asked.

"I have managed to do what I can for his damaged arm," Sebastian said as the duo walked through the hallway, "It will take him a while longer to heal…thought from the wounds that he had, I didn't think it was made my an Aura attack…such burns, I don't think I have ever seen anything like this in my life."

Weiss frowned.

"This is worrisome," she said, "Barely a week and we already have something going on. For such an attack to cause this much damaged to the city, and the Grimm presence I sensed just before it. A power like that is beyond any Grimm, that much I know…except for that Leviathan that appeared during the White Fang attack on Vale…"

"Maybe Noir will have more information," Sebastian said.

"Him and that Faunus girl," Weiss said, "Keep an eye on her. I don't want her to disappear again."

"Of course," Sebastian told her.

They reached one of the rooms and Weiss opened it, stepping inside. Noir was seating inside upon the bed and one of his arms was completely bandaged and the young man turned his attention toward them and he gave out a small smile.

"Yo Weiss," he said.

"How're you feeling?" Weiss asked as she closed the door behind her.

"Well, my arm hurt like a bitch," Noir said staring at his bandaged arm, "Other than that…I'm feeling quite okay. How are the others?"

Weiss gave a small smirk at the crude humor but then it melted back into a serious expression as she crossed her arms.

"They'll pull through according to Sebastian," she said coming to stand beside his bed, "Noir…just what happened out there?"

The young man frowned to himself.

"I don't know myself," he said, "I only arrived at the end of it. Yang was the one fighting against these two people."

Weiss blinked.

"Two people?" she said, surprised, "Not Grimm?"

Noir nodded.

"I don't know how that is possible" he said," From the brief encounter I had with them, they felt very similar to Grimm and I have a feeling that they had barely released their power."

Weiss crossed her arms.

"I can concur that from the injuries Blake has that she wasn't with them then," she said.

Noir gave her a sharp glance.

"You really think that Blake would have been part of those people?" he asked her.

Weiss let out a sigh.

"I'm just considering all of the options while we wait for her to wake up and clear up what exactly she had brought to our doorstep," she said simply, "thought from what you said…for them to have Grimm like essence within their bodies…this is a really disturbing thought."

Noir glanced down at his bandaged arm.

"Their power felt similar to the Leviathan," he said.

Weiss glanced at him.

"That blast that caused all that destruction," he said, "It was just like that time with the Leviathan…except it was under control and felt more powerful unlike the Leviathan which was just raw power that a mindless creature was just using."

"Considering how little we know of the Leviathan," Weiss said, "This is uncharted territories. I'll have to send a report to the clan about this new development."

Noir stared at her at this, "What make you decide to become a Captain anyway? The White Clan had done a lot to you."

Weiss turned away from him and made for the door.

"I'm a Huntress Noir," she said, "and it's the life I was born into. If the opportunity arise for me to advance, I will take it and beside, my future always lie with my Clan and with Schneider's death, becoming the new Captain was time efficient, considering that I was set to take his place five years ago…thought, as they say, better late than never."

Weiss turned her head toward him.

"Get some rest," she said, "That wound look like it will take a while to heal."

With that, the white haired girl stepped out of the room.

 **A new enemy appears from the shadows...**

 **Next Time:** Theory.

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	62. Theory

**Hey guys, here is the next update in this fanfiction. Hope you have been enjoying the read.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Chapter Cover:** Penny seating by herself in her room.

Chapter Sixty-Two

Theory

Penny was standing in the large office of her father with both Six and Seven standing behind her. The young girl was standing there with her head bowed down, the tears tracks from seeing Blake wounded like that protecting her caused the girl to feel so much pain in her heart. The young stayed silent as she stood there, unable to look up toward the man that was seating down upon the chair across her.

"You've got nothing to say for yourself young lady?" Saddler spoke.

The young woman didn't say anything. Saddler let out a soft sigh before standing up from where he was seating down and approaching the young woman.

"Trusting a known criminal that could have killed you without a moment's notice if she really knew what you are Penny," her father continued, "As much as I know you want to see the outside world, they won't be ready to accept you, and now because of you, the people of the outside world know of my research and they will destroy it, just like they did last time."

"I'm…I'm sorry Father," Penny said looking up toward him.

" _Sorry isn't going to cut it,"_ her father snapped, his voice tinged with anger.

Penny looked away from him, pulling her body inward so that she could appear smaller than she is. The man let out a sigh before turning away from her.

"I'm not mad at you," he said, "I know your curiosity about the outside world Penny and I know that you want to see it but not yet. Once we accomplish what we have set out to do, you'll be able to walk into this world."

"Forgive me Father," Penny said, "I…I was too eager…"

"You were," her father said approaching her and placing a hand upon the young woman's shoulder, "But have patience Penny. We are so close to completing our objective and we have to be careful. Now that the outside world is aware of us, I can't let you out of your room for your own safety."

Penny looked up at him. The young girl understands that she was important for what her father was planning so she simply nodded.

"I understand father," she said softly.

The man smiled at her before patting her on the shoulder.

"Six, take her back to her room," he said addressing the black clothed young man at the corner of the room.

Six simply nodded and Penny turned away from him before walking out of the room with Six following after her. Penny had her head bowed as she did so and she could hear the soft footsteps of her companion following behind her.

 _If that man really was her father, he wouldn't have placed the Mark of Judas on his own flesh and blood._

Blake's words from before she was cut down were still resonating within Penny's mind. She didn't even know what the mark was but from how Blake reacted with the mark, she knew that it was a bad thing. She couldn't understand how her father had placed something like this on her hand without her even questioning it.

Penny doesn't remember much of her life before the place she was. All that she ever remembered were those four metal walls that her room was comprised of and there was nothing else that gave the girl a sense of where she came from. As much time as she spends in that room alone, there never was any other that was close to her age.

"We're here," Six spoke.

The girl blinked and found that they were standing in front of her door and Six was holding it open for her. Penny let out a soft sigh before she stepped back into the room that she had probably left just an hour ago.

The door closed behind her and she heard the familiar lock being placed and then silence overwhelmed her. Penny turned her gaze toward the doll, Mrs. Summer which had fallen on its side without it's head. The girl quickly made for it and took a seat upon the bed, hugging the small headless toy to her chest.

 _Blake…please be alive…_ she thought.

* * *

Saddler was standing in front of his desk with both of his hands behind his back. The man was thinking about the repercussion of what Penny's foolishness had done. If he had known that the Faunus girl could have escaped from the Pod…

"Seven," he said addressing the woman that was behind him, "Are you certain that the Faunus and the Huntress that you encountered has died?"

"I'm hundred percent sure," Seven said, "I used the _Shwartz Atem_ upon them. I'm sure that they had no Dust spells that can stop those in it's track. They have completely vaporized."

Saddler gave her a glance.

"Even so," he said, "We mustn't let our guard down. With the project so close to completion…we can't take a delay now."

He walked out of the room with Seven following after him.

"Penny is being watched by Six," Seven said, "She isn't going to go anywhere now without us knowing about it."

"I should have kept an closer eye on her," Saddler said, "If her power wasn't so vital to our plan, I would have killed her myself long ago."

Seven gave him a glance.

"I'm curious about that strange power she possesses," she said, "You have mentioned it in passing once or twice but I don't think I have ever heard the details."

Saddler grinned.

"She _is_ unique," he said, "She is unaware of it of course, and I'd like to keep it that way. That girl is already troublesome enough without _that_ involved."

"She is not from any Clan is she?" Seven pressed.

"No," Saddler said, "Penny was created by Aura itself."

Seven stared at him shocked.

"Wait… _what_?"

"She has no mother or father and yet, she was born," Saddler continued, "Her birth was a miracle in itself. I remember what I have felt that day when she simply appeared in front of me forty years ago. I have seen many things in my life Seven, but never before have I seen something so… _beautiful._ "

Seven frowned.

"Forty years ago?" she repeated.

"She doesn't age," Saddler said as the duo reached the end of the corridor, "She stayed the same as she was when she first appeared. Of course, I couldn't understand it at all and I am a fairly brilliant scientist but when I examined her blood…it was nothing like I have ever seen and by just looking at it, I knew that she was the Key."

"Key to what?"

"Key to the secrets of the White Goddess herself," the man told her as the heavy door opened in front of them, "My original researches about ancient history and never after that godly woman has their ever someone as powerful as she was in history. Despite the many centuries that followed and how powerful Huntsman and Huntress can become, they could never reach the level that the Divine Mother."

The two set to walk again.

"Of course, the stories about Her become legends and the legends in the many centuries became our myth and even to this day, some people believe her to not have existed at all. They believe that it's only a story told through the ages because they believe no Human could ever have such power…but I'm about to show them that and Penny is the Key."

"Are you saying that Penny is similar to her in some way?" Seven asked, not keeping her surprise in some way.

Saddler let out a humorless smirk before coming to a stop and turning toward her.

"Every legend has a beginning," he said, staring at her, "And I have a feeling we are closer to understanding why a being of such power was drawn to our world and why she had left it behind?"

With that the man turned away from her and walked down the stairs that were now in front of them. Seven stayed behind for a few moments her eyes shining with some sort of idea before following after him.

* * *

 **Light of Remnant**

They were many books and scrolls sprawled open in front of Yael as she was reading one of the books of the Ancient Library. Every piece of knowledge about the Pieces of Light had been recorded in some shape or form but considering how long ago it has been since they have been seen, tracking them down wasn't going to be easy.

"Louis did you find anything?" she said without looking up.

The Scribe stared at her and glanced at the many scrolls and books that were all over the desk in front of her and let out a soft sigh. The young man pulled up his glasses and placed a heavy tome upon the desk in front of her.

"These books are quite old Yael," he said, "I had expected you to treat them with care."

"I do," Yael said giving him a glance, "They are the only ones that have the information I am searching for."

"Most of the Pieces of Light are in the possession of a Huntsman Clan," Louis said, "Thought…with the destruction of the Faunus Clan, and the Rose Dragon Clan, we can assume that the Pieces of Light have been taken by whoever was behind the _White Star'_ s incident."

"So…what about the _Lion Spirit?"_ Yael asked, "It said something about a sacrificial body but I can't comprehend it at all."

Louis stared at her before turning his attention toward the scroll that Yael was reading. He came to stand beside her and frowning lightly at the words that were written there. They were all ancient dialect most of which isn't even used anymore but Louis was able to understand it.

"Oh that one," he said, "The _Lion Spirit_ was not an object like the _White Star_ was but a living animal. You could say that he is the cousin of the Lumen. Because of how massive it was, after the war was over it said here that a sacrificial body was used to seal it away."

Yael frowned.

"A sacrificial body?" she repeated.

"Yes," Louis said, "One of the Seven Warriors did this a woman by the name of Joan Dark-Heart."

"Heart?" Yael repeated, "I hope that there isn't any relation to the Heart family in the White Clan…thought, if there was a Piece of Light there, Ezekiel would have known about it...another dead end."

A light frown appeared upon Louis's face as she continues to read the scroll about the _Lion Spirit_ but there was nothing else about the woman too.

"It doesn't say what happened to the woman just that she had sealed the _Lion Spirit_ into her body," he said, "I can probably dig up some history about her as well."

"What is that tome for?" Yael said pointing at the book he had placed on the table a few minutes earlier.

"I was looking for another Piece of Light they called _The Miracle_ ," Louis said, "Like the _Lion Spirit_ it was also a living being but the details about it are a little sketchy."

Yael frowned.

"Sketchy how?"

"It was never sealed away like the _Lion Spirit_ was," Louis said opening the book and flying through the numerous texts before it come to a stop on a drawing of a person who looked like it was holding two ball of power in the hand.

"Why did they call it _the Miracle_?" Yael asked.

"Well the texts weren't really clear about that," Louis said, "But whenever that Piece of Light was present sometime in history, great changes happened, whether it was good or bad, depends on your point of view."

"Great changes?" Yael said frowning, "Are you saying that _The Miracle_ is an omen?"

Louis frowned to himself.

"Whether it is an Omen or a good luck charm," he said, "That's not up to us to decide."

"Where does it go after the changes happened?"

Louis read about it as the minutes crawled by, a light frown appearing upon his face.

"It disappear," he said, "and we no one can ever trace where or when it would appear next. Last time _the Miracle_ was sighted was 230 years ago…the same time when the White Clan and Faunus Clan war started."

"A great change eh," Yael said frowning, "I guess it was a change for the world and for the Faunus…but there is another which wasn't found yet, _The Maiden…._ is it another living one?"

"Yes," Louis said, "But this one…was in Leyla Goodwitch's possession."

"Goodwitch?" Yael repeated, "Oh… _you mean…"_

"The founder of the Sorceress Clan," Louis said.

Yael let out a sigh, "Well…at least we know a fixed location of one of them. The Sorceress Clan is not a Clan that handles outsiders well but let's hope they'll remember the Ancient treaties."

Louis gave a light smile.

"It's a Clan that is bound by tradition from the little I've heard of them," he said, "It should be a good way to start. I'll continue the research upon the _Lion Spirit_ and the other."

Yael let out a soft sigh before standing up and cracking her neck.

"I've been pouring over these books for at least ten hours," she said, "I'm going to get some rest."

"That you do," Louis said staring down at the books, "I'll get all of these back to where they need to go."

"Thanks Louis, you're the best," Yael called over her shoulder as she walked away.

Louis stared at the mess of books and scrolls that were in front of him and only let out a soft sigh.

* * *

 **Vale**

It had been a couple of days since the attack by the two strange people that had attacked the city. Weiss had already filled a report away to the White Clan about the incident and she had also taken some of the Schnee company funds to repairs the people who had lost homes and the damages that had taken place in the city.

 _And we weren't even finished paying the damages that had been done to during the White Fang invasion,_ she thought letting out a soft sigh.

Now that she didn't have to go to school any longer, Weiss had found busying herself with the paper works that came with the damages but now that most of that were completed she had time to kill. With both Yang and Ruby at school for the last week before the winter holidays, Weiss had simply decided to go and training herself with her technique and even her released Soul Weapon as well as her Glyphs. The white haired girl was moving through the motions but her mind was elsewhere…more ever, at the strange relationship that was between Noir and that Faunus girl Blake. Ever since she had stepped in between their fight back during the White Fang invasion, Weiss knew they had some history and considering that Blake was in the White Fang, it was probably where they had met if the information her Father had given her was correct.

Weiss had no plan of bringing that up to Noir considering that the man had her trust even before the new information came to her lap and bringing it up is just going to complicate things more than they are. Finishing her set of attack with a vicious strike, Weiss stared at the large curved ice that was in front of her.

"Something you need Sebastian?" she asked.

The butler was approaching her with both of his hands behind his back. The man had come to a stop beside her.

"I was waiting for you to finish your exercises," he said staring at her, "Impressive as ever."

Weiss glanced at him, "Something the matter?"

"Ah yes, our charge has awaken," Sebastian told her, "Noir is already talking to her so I decided to bring it to your attention."

Weiss let out a soft sigh as her Huntress robes disappeared, and her ordinary outfit took place upon her body. A small smirk worked it's way upon the white haired girl's lip before she walked away from him. The young woman had a lot of question for what Blake had been doing since she last time they had crossed path.

She reached the room where Blake was staying and knocked to draw the people's attention before entering. Noir had his wounded arm in a sling as he was seating upon the bed and Blake was awake and she was seating up. The Faunus girl glanced at her.

"Schnee?" she said shocked.

"I thought we got over this last time Belladonna," Weiss said as she entered inside the room with a light frown upon her features.

A confused look appeared upon the Faunus face as she was staring at her.

"What?" she said shocked.

"When we last met," Weiss said, "I thought I told you to call me Weiss."

Blake still looked confused at her. Weiss wasn't waiting for an answer for she walked forward.

"You've been unconscious for the past couple of days since you arrived here in Vale," the white haired girl continued glancing at her, "And I have been dying to hear exactly what you've been doing to bring those two individuals back here?"

 **Face to face again... Blake and Weiss meet...**

 **Next Time:** Choices that i Make...

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	63. Choices that I make

**Hey guys, here is the next update of this fanfic.**

 **Enjoy the read.**

 **Chapter Cover:** Weiss and Blake seating back to back with each other.

Chapter Sixty-Three

Choices that I Make

Weiss listened to what Blake was saying for the past few minutes. The young woman had a light frown upon her features at the words the dark haired girl was saying. It was quite a shocking revelation that was being said to her and what had been happening at Las Hazard over the years and the strange Grimm that Blake had been encountering…thought Blake had done a job of not saying exactly why she had gone to the island other than that she went looking for a friend.

When the girl was done talking, Weiss stayed silent thinking about what she had said. Experimentations using human beings is an inhuman act and could lend the man in jail for what he had done…thought the reason that he had been doing that was off putting.

"Saddler," she repeated softly, "The same sound familiar."

Blake gave her a glance, her golden eyes seemingly becoming curious.

"You know who he is?"

"The name sounds familiar," Weiss answered, "I remember reading it off somewhere during my studies back when I was in the White Clan. I didn't really pay much attention to it at the times…"

"Could that guy be a former member of the White Clan?" Noir asked her as he glanced at her.

"I doubt it," Weiss said, "the Saddler name is not among the families that made up my Clan. Trust me, I know all of them."

Blake stared at her.

"What does it matter who he is?" she said, "This man is keeping an innocent girl hostage and kidnapping Faunus all over Remnant for his experiments. We need to put a stop to his operations."

Weiss gave her a glance.

"Blake," Noir said, "Just charging in without a plan is not sensible. If we don't know who this Saddler is, then we can't expect what else he is doing back on Las Hazard. It could have ended up with how it ended up for you and the people who were with you."

Blake tightened her grip upon the bed.

"With the two I faced and how powerful they are," Noir continued a frowning look upon his features, "We don't know if they are others with him. For something like that to have happened with no one else knowing about it…I find it strange."

"He went to a lot of trouble to keep the Clans from noticing what he was doing," Weiss said, "Something like that fall upon my jurisdiction considering they attacked Vale. Doing experiments on Grimm, I don't think I have ever heard of such…"

Weiss trailed off a thought coming to mind. The other two in the rooms glanced at the white haired girl both with puzzled expression upon their faces as they stared at her but the girl didn't even notices them. The girl finally realizes why the name Saddler was so familiar to her and why it reminded her of her studies. She couldn't believe she had managed to forget something like that.

"Goddess…how could I forget something like that?" she said slapping herself on her forehead.

"Er…Weiss," Noir said staring at her, "Are you okay?"

"I realize now why the name Saddler is so familiar," Weiss said glancing at him, "It's one of the name of the people who went to the Shadow World."

Blake had her eyes widening at that and even Noir was surprised.

"People willingly went there?" Blake said, "I thought that it was made up…"

"I thought that everyone who went there never came back?" Noir asked.

Weiss crossed her arms.

"Obviously we were wrong," she said.

Blake stared at them.

"But why did they willingly go there?" she asked.

Weiss frowned lightly.

"Well, we were always curious about the Grimm true origin," she said, "The Expedition there was to reveal if there was something in the Shadow World that we could use and end the Grimm at their Source. Trained Huntsmen went with the scientists but connection was lost with them so the mission was called a failure."

"And…Saddler was part of that?" Blake said.

Weiss nodded.

"But it was a long time ago," she said, "It's hard to believe that he had survived this ordeal. I hardly believed it myself…it makes me wonder if his experience is causing what he is doing right now."

Noir frowned.

"Sound like someone went off the deep end," he said.

Weiss glanced up toward the duo in front of her.

"I'm going to have to talk to my father about this," she said, "If Saddler is using Las Hazard as some type of experiment facility then we need to put a stop to it and save that Penny girl from him. He'll probably gave me full reigns over the mission with all things considered."

Blake gave her a disbelieving glance.

"How are you even planning to do something like that?" she said, "Last I heard you were exiled from your Clan."

Weiss gave a light smirk.

"Your information is outdated Belladonna," she said, "I'm sure Noir will be more than enough to bring you up to speed with what's being going on, but for now, get some rest. Your injury was quite severe from what I saw."

She turned away from her and made her way toward the door but before she stepped out, Weiss turned toward them again.

"Oh and Blake…thank you for your help against the White Knights," she said, "Sebastian told me that you helped back during that day."

Blake stared at her, for a few moments. Weiss gave her a light nod of farewell before stepping out of the room and closing the door behind her.

* * *

Blake couldn't hide the confusion that was on her face at what the Schnee girl, Weiss just told her. The young woman could still feel the echoes of the pain she was feeling upon her body but at least, most of her Aura had been restored in the time she had been unconscious. She turned her gaze toward Noir, noticing the wounded arm that was in the sling before Weiss had arrived and talked to her…thought, she can find herself thinking back to the strange notion that the girl had just told her.

"What was she talking about?" she asked, "Last time I heard she was going to be executed by the White Clan."

"Well, a lot of things happened when we went to rescue her," Noir told her taking a seat upon the bed, "Long story short, Weiss is now the Captain of the White Clan."

Blake stared at him surprised.

"Is she now?"

Noir nodded.

"It had been a real mess what happened back there," Noir told her, "I hadn't expected her to actually chose to become it, but at least it gave her to authority to actually deal with this problem you've landed yourself in."

Blake stared at him, anger coursing through her.

"I didn't ask you for help."

Noir stared at her for a long moment.

"So…what happened to Adam?" he asked, "He was the one who you went looking for there hasn't it?"

Blake silence might as well have been an answer for him. The young woman avoided his eyes as she stared down at her hands which were joined upon her lap. After everything she had seen back in Las Hazard, the words that Dmitri told them about what Adam had been doing.

"How did you realize?"

"You're a loyalist Blake," Noir told her, "If someone got your trust, you would throw yourself into hell to help that person and that was something I really like about you back then…"

Blake looked up toward the man across her.

"Why?" she asked softly, "Why did you leave?"

Noir let out a sigh before standing up and walking toward the window to look at the city of Vale. The young man had this far away look on his features as he stared toward the distance.

"I left the White Fang because I couldn't see an end to the conflict," he said, "It's mainly because of you too."

Blake was surprised.

"Me?"

Noir turned toward her, giving her a light smile.

"You were a Faunus like I was," he said, "But you didn't have any type of hatred toward Humans like I did. You wanted to change how Faunus lived because you wanted them to be in harmony with humanity…something about you reminded me how I used to feel when I was at that age."

Noir leaned upon the windowsill.

"It's one of the reason I trained you to use Aura," he said, "If maybe we tried a different way, things could be different and I didn't want to draw you into the White Fang…not into this life, but the more I spend time with you…the time, I realize that I didn't have any right to raise you. I still hold resentment in my heart toward humanity and the White Clan for what they have done and I knew that one way, I will completely taint your innocence…so I left…but I never expected Adam to drag you into this and take away that innocence that I admired about you."

Blake turned her gaze away from him.

"Why didn't you explain this to me back then?" she asked, "I could have understood…"

"Would you?" Noir asked, his dark eyes staring at her, "When Adam brought you into the White Fang, did you understand what he was asking you to become?"

Blake didn't have an answer for him. She can admit that she didn't understand how the world worked when Adam had and even in the many years that she had been with the White Fang, she had come to trust in Adam's vision and the hatred of the Faunus had for the White Clan and the name that had been leading the clan for centuries.

The Schnee Family.

"Get some rest Blake," Noir told her as the young man made his way out of the room.

The rest of the day was spent lying in bed, mulling over everything that had been happening to her. She still couldn't believe that Adam would have betrayed the White Fang members and sending them to that place to die and become experiments for Saddler. Just how long had this thing being going on without her noticing?

Was Adam planning to send her and the others that had attacked Vale to that place so that they could become experiments as well? Was the man she trusted and was loyal to was nothing more than a lie? Was everything she had fought for? Everything that she was trying to accomplish…was it all in vain so that they could become monsters?

Deep down, Blake hadn't wanted to believe that Adam could have been doing this without her noticing it. It just didn't make any sense as to why he would want to become like that.

 _Adam…have you really changed so much…that I didn't even notice it?_

Night had fallen upon the Manor when Blake had woken up again. The entire place was silent thought she can still feel the wisp of Aura that was all around the place she was in. The girl slowly seated up and glanced around herself. With her Aura back to hundred percent and most of her wound healed, Blake didn't feel like going to sleep again.

The dark haired girl slowly got out of bed and dressed herself in some of the clothes that were placed on the table beside the bed. They weren't here when she had been talking to Noir earlier meaning that someone had come back in the room and placed them here for her.

And she was even more surprised to find that they were hear size. She was curious as to whose clothes they were. They couldn't be Schnee's because the girl was kind of lacking in the chest area and she didn't think that she would give her own clothing. Shaking the thoughts out of her mind, Blake made her way out of the room and into the empty corridor. Thanks to her night vision, she could see everything quite clearly and she could walk taking in the structure of the mansion she was in. The place was old that much she could see from the architecture, and it wasn't Atlesian that much she could see and it made her wonder exactly what influenced it's built and just by looking at the designs that were upon the window, it reminded her of a place probably from one of her gothic romance novels.

The girl made her way toward the entrance of the manor and was surprised that they were no one here. Surely someone would have realized that she was moving about and would have come to intercept her or something...then Blake stopped her attention suddenly drawn toward a flash of Aura and it didn't seem to come from inside the mansion.

And she recognizes who it was of course.

 _Weiss Schnee._

Blake followed the direction where the Aura was coming from and find herself in front of a door which she opened. The door led outside of the manor and noticed that it was some sort of garden she had stumbled unto. They were many flowers around her and her ears picked up the sound of running water…probably of a nearby lake or a river or something…

She followed the trace of Aura glancing around herself until here eyes found the person she was looking for. Weiss Schnee was seating upon the ground with her back to her. The long white hair was not tied up in the off-center ponytail but was falling down upon her shoulder and in the moonlight, the white hair seems to shine with an ethereal glow. The young woman was seating there and she didn't seem to be dressed in the black Huntress clothing she had seen her in.

"Good evening Blake," Weiss said without turning around.

"Schn…Weiss," Blake answered.

"Are you well enough to be walking about?" Weiss asked her, "Those injuries you had were quite severe."

"My Aura is already back at hundred percent," Blake answered her, "It won't be long before my injuries healed up."

She approached toward Weiss seated form and noticed that her Soul Weapon was seating upon her lap. Weiss had both of her eyes closed, an serene expression upon her features and looking at her face, Blake noticed again the scar that was upon her left eye. She had seen that scar upon Weiss when they were battling against each other and it made her wonder where she had gotten it.

"What are you doing out here?" Blake asked.

"Meditating," Weiss answered her, "It's a good way to make contact with the Soul Weapon and have her train me."

Blake was curious. It wasn't the same as the _Animal Spirit_ that the Faunus has. She had heard from the few Huntsmen she had spoken to in the past.

"Your sword…is a separate entity?" she said.

"Yes," Weiss said, "Isn't it similar with Faunus?"

"No…," Blake told her taking a seat down on the ground beside the white haired girl, "Our _Animal Spirit_ has always been part of us."

"Is that so?" Weiss repeated, in a airy tone.

"But you already knew that didn't you?" Blake said.

"Yes," Weiss answered, "It had been part of my studies when I was a child. I wasn't always the studying type mind you…thought I wonder if I was could things have been different today?"

Blake was confused at what she was saying. Did something happen to her when she was young?

"Did something happened?"

Weiss didn't answer for a long while, but the young woman opened her eyes and glanced at her. There was some open curiosity in depths of those blue eyes as they observed her. Weiss let out a soft sigh before glancing forward.

"The White Fang…murdered my mother," she answered simply.

Blake feels her heart freeze at this. Now she was staring to feel like she shouldn't have asked.

"It really destroyed me," Weiss continued, "and it was also what caused me to start hating Faunus. I threw myself into my training, wanting to get as strong as possible and at thirteen I was strong enough to be Captain."

Blake was shocked to hear that.

 _Thirteen and strong enough to be a Captain. At least that's explain why she was so strong even when she was weakened back during the White Fang invasion. If I had faced her with all of her strength that day…I would have been killed…_

"But…a young Faunus boy changed my views," Weiss said, "He wanted revenge as well for his family and he wanted me to train him so that he could become strong. A foolish boy of course…and I ended up saving his life. He told me that he wanted to become strong so that he could protect others rather than continue his revenge and it made me think…maybe…I was wrong."

She glanced toward the distance in front of them.

"Is it really that easy….?" Blake asked, "To change your views on us?"

"I suppose they are some difficulties," Weiss told her, "I won't lie…but there is still hope to put an end to the ashes of war Blake."

The dark haired girl pulled her knees toward her chest and wrapped her arms around it.

"I don't know what to think anymore," she said, "The one person I always trusted and believed in turned out to be a monster who betrayed everything he ever said and because of that trust, I lost one of closest friend…"

Weiss turned her head toward the girl. Tears had started to fall from Blake's eyes from where she was seating down. Her cat ears were lowered down and she was feeling a little helpless with everything that had been happening.

"It always seem that all the choices I made in my life had been the wrong ones," she said, "I just…I just can't deal with this anymore."

A soft hand was placed upon her shoulder. It was a gentle touch something that caused Blake to look toward the white haired girl beside her. There was something like a soft smile upon Weiss's lips as she was staring at her.

"I don't think it was all bad," she said, "You chose to help Ruby and Yang against the White Knight attack. You chose to help that Penny girl from whatever situation she was in, and you uncovered the existence of a man that by all right should have been dead for many years. Yes, they have been missteps and yes, they have been losses…no one make changes without first suffering lost."

Blake looked away from her before whipping her eyes.

"You…why are you so nice to me?" she asked, "I tried to kill you…"

"Because I don't believe you are a bad person Blake," Weiss told her removing her hand, "And if you are indeed Noir's sister…then I think I can trust you."

The dark haired girl stared at her for a few moments before suddenly turning to face the white haired girl. She didn't know why but hearing that Weiss trusted her it had caused a warm feeling inside her chest. It would seem that even when she didn't know it, Noir was still helping her.

"Then…let me come to Las Hazard when you're going to move against it," she said, "I have a promise I need to keep."

Weiss stared at her for a few moments probably shocked about the demand but the white haired girl let out a small smile.

"Then it's a deal Blake," she said softly.

In the sky above them, the broken moon of Remnant shone down upon them as clouds parted from the wind that was dancing in the area across them.

 **So ends this chapter. Hope you have enjoyed the read.**

 **Next Time:** Sometimes you just got to slow down

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	64. Sometimes you just got to slow down

**Hey guys, here is the next update of this fanfic.**

 **Enjoy the read.**

 **Chapter Cover:** Blake seating alone as she looks up toward the moon.

Chapter Sixty-Four

Sometimes you just got to slow Down

Snow had started to fall from the sky the following days covering the city of Vale into a white blanket. The air had become considerably colder than normal and the soft chill caused the habitants of the city to dress up more warmly against the chillier weather compared to the warm they have been getting for the past two months.

At school, Ruby was seating at her desk glad that the final day of the semester was here. Now without school in the way, Ruby could finally focus her time at learning and growing stronger as a Huntress. It had been a few hours before Yang woke up compared to the Faunus girl Blake who had probably had more wounded than her sister had been. Yang had been throwing herself into her training ever since she had faced whoever that person was.

When Ruby had felt that strange power on that day, that power which reminded her of the Grimm, both her and Weiss had went ahead to see if they needed help but what they had found was destruction on that side of the city. Ruby had been baffled as to what could have had such destructive power and even Weiss had been in the dark about it but the white haired girl had promised her that she will figure out what was going on truly and Ruby hoped that she could figure it out.

The last time that they had felt a power similar to that was when the White Fang attacked Vale and then there had been that giant creature that had popped it's head from the Shadow World and had tried to destroy Vale.

The sound of the ringing bell drew Ruby from her thought as the class started to stand up and talking loudly about what they were going to do over the holidays. Ruby placed her books into her bag before standing and walking out of the room with the rest of the class.

"Hey Ruby,"

It was Jaune and the young man had this smile upon his face as he came to stand beside her. Ruby turned toward her friend and she was surprised that Nora or Ren weren't with him. She hardly ever see the trio apart.

"Hey Jaune," she greeted with a light smile, "Ren and Nora aren't with you?"

"No," Jaune answered, "They're not. Something they have to do over the holidays I think. So…tell me Ruby do you have any plan on what you want to do?"

The girl thought for a few moments.

"I…well, I did have plans," she said.

"Oh…Hey did you hear about Weiss pulling out of school?" Jaune asked her.

"Yeah actually."

"It was a pretty good shocker for me," Jaune said with a sigh, "I mean…I always thought that she was a little bit too smart in her class and even when she didn't even come to school she somehow managed to stay head of the class."

The young man placed both of his hands behind his back.

"It makes you think about it for a while," he said, "I never expected out of everyone here she'd be the one to drop out of school…but since you have the whole world at your fingertips…"

Ruby gave him a weird glance.

"I don't think that Weiss dropped out of school just because she could do it," she said.

Jaune smirked.

"I guess," he said as they reached their lockers.

Ruby pulled out her red coat and placed it on and as she was doing so, she felt Yang approach her. The smaller girl turned her attention toward her sister and noticed that the blonde was talking to two girls and she seems to be laughing about something with them. After noticing her staring, Yang gave the two girls a small hug before heading toward her.

"Hey sis," Yang smiled brightly, "What's up?"

"Oh…I'm fine," Ruby said closing the locker that was behind her, "You're not going to stay with your friends?"

"Well they won't be in Vale for the holidays so I said goodbye to them," Yang answered her.

"You're going to come by the Manor later?" Ruby asked her.

Yang nodded.

"Weiss did say we can come by anytime we wished," she said, "And I am curious about those guys who I faced that day."

Ruby stared at her sister seeing the frustration in her eyes. If there was one thing she knew about her sister is that she hated losing. While she did lost against that White Fang guy, Yang was able to pay him back with interest in their rematch and for her to lose against someone, Yang had been throwing herself into her training to grow stronger so that she won't get defeated again.

"Why do I have feeling we're going to be fighting again?" Ruby asked her as the two sisters made their way out of the school building.

"Hey, we chose this life remember?" Yang told her.

Ruby let out a soft sigh.

"I know," she said, "Weiss said something like that a few days ago…I gained this power so that I could fight side-by-side with you…I wasn't really thinking about anything else…but Uncle Qrow did say that this life was different."

"That he did," Yang said, "C'mon let's head home first and then we'll go by Weiss's place."

The two walked together through the white colored road as the snow was continuing to fall over Vale. Ruby was used to this weather back at Thatch, and she remembers playing with her friends back then in the snow. Thought she did make friends with Jaune and others there, but she doesn't feel like they could ever truly be normal friends since Ruby now know that she was going to be a Huntress that is fighting for the safety of the people that doesn't even know if people like her exist.

"Say…who were those people you fought against anyway?" Ruby asked her.

"I don't know," Yang answered, "That guy…whoever he was, my attacks didn't even seems to faze him at all….and Noir was the one who came to my help again. Me, I want to become stronger so I can take down any enemy that attacks this city without help."

Ruby glanced at her.

"Then I'm going to have to up my training as well," she said, "Without school, I will have more time to actually train rather than working on school projects."

Yang simply gave her a smirk before the two girls continued to walk.

"It will be fun, the two of us training together," she smirked, "Just so you know…I'm not going to lose to you and that oversized weapon of yours."

* * *

Qrow was seating in his dining room and was staring straight toward the other man across him. The man had messy silver hair and had small round glasses seating upon his nose. He was dressed in a green suit and had a walking stick leaning on the side of the chair he was on. He was also seeping upon the drink before placing his cup down upon the table in front of him.

"So…what do you think?" Qrow asked.

"I think…your tea making skills still need some work," the man said, a light teasing tone in his voice.

"Oz…please," the man said sighing.

A light smile appeared upon the silver haired man lips before melting into a serious look.

"I think you did well in contacting me," he said, "For the White Clan to lose the _White Star_ is quite a serious situation."

"Do you think Ezekiel was right?" Qrow asked him, "That someone is actually gathering them?"

"It is a worrying thought," Ozpin said, "These ancient Artifacts have stayed out of the way of the world for many centuries since the Dark Ages…if someone is gathering them, I hate to imagine what they have planned for the future."

"They could declare war on us," Qrow said simply, "With the power the Pieces have, no Huntsman or Huntress could even stand a chance against them."

"I wouldn't be so hasty to think of war," Ozpin told him, "While it is wise to be cautious, I have a feeling that Black's mysterious leader has a more sinister goal in mind…I will give out the warning to the Warrior Clan when I return to them. If the Pieces of Light are indeed being targeted, then all of the Clans are in danger of an attack…which reminds me Qrow, what really did happen to the Piece that the Rose Clan had before the joining?"

Qrow stared at him.

"Summer was the one who had it," he said, "At least, as far as I know. Since she disappeared as well as Taiyang, it makes me wonder if they don't already have it."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Ozpin said, "If there is one thing I knew about Summer Rose, is that she is quite a resilient one…but it is indeed worrying that she had disappeared without a trace."

Qrow stared at him.

"Still no trace of her?"

"I am still searching," Ozpin said, a trace of sadness appearing on his eyes, "But…there is nothing at all."

Qrow stared at the man across him. When he was in his youth, Ozpin was someone that he knew quite well back when Summer was still there along with Raven and Taiyang. Summer was the one who introduced them to the awkward silver haired teen that had become the man he was observing now. Summer had known him longer and there was something going on between these two even back then but he had never asked about it after all, he was only a young man back there himself.

"How is Ruby doing?" Ozpin asked, his eyes staring up at him.

"She…She is going alright," Qrow said, "She has taken to be a Huntress quite well and she had grown a lot since the fight against the White Fang…she has a lot of natural born talent…a lot like how Summer used to be."

Ozpin actually smiled lightly.

"She is her mother's daughter after all," the man said standing up.

Qrow stood up as well, "There is something I have been meaning to ask you since back then Oz. How long have you known Summer really?"

Ozpin smiled.

"Since she was nothing more than a small girl," he said, then started to chuckle as if laughing at a private joke, "She used to call me Fairy Prince because of my silver hair…"

He shook his head, "We'll keep in touch Qrow and I'll let you know when I have something."

Qrow stood up as well and made his way toward him, "One last thing Oz…do you think there is a way that I can get my Aura back?"

Ozpin came to a stop before glancing back at him with a light frown upon his face.

"Qrow…something like this is impossible," he said.

"But you think it can be done," Qrow asked, "I know you researched into it when I first lost my Aura before Summer's disappearance."

Ozpin frowned.

"My research is nothing more than that…research," he said, "You've lost your power because you made a sacrifice Qrow. Such a procedure will have risks…some I am not willing to take and leave these two girls without the last member of their family."

"It's going to become a war Oz," Qrow said, "You can't expect me to just stand aside and let those girls fight by themselves."

"They won't be alone," Ozpin told him, "Ruby and Yang…won't be alone if it ever did come to war."

The sound of the front door being opened drew the two men attention as footsteps filled the entire room.

"Uncle Qrow," Ruby's familiar voice called, "You home?"

"In here," Qrow called back.

The two girls appeared in the room and their eyes were instantly fixed upon Ozpin. Qrow noticed the odd look that appeared upon Ruby's face as she stared at the silver haired man and Yang had this confused look upon her face as she did as well.

"I didn't know you had company," Ruby said.

"Don't worry Ruby," Ozpin said his voice kind, "I was just about to leave."

With a light nod to Qrow, Ozpin walked out of the room leaving the two girls alone with their uncle.

Ruby stood there watching the strange man go. Something about the man was oddly familiar in a way and she was frowning lightly, wondering if she had met him somewhere before today but all that she was bringing up was a large blank wall.

"Something the matter Ruby?" Qrow asked.

"W…Who was that?" Ruby asked, turning her gaze at him.

"That was Ozpin," Qrow answered, "He was an old friend of your mother when we were about your age…thought we still stay in contact over the years…why is something the matter?"

Ruby shook her head.

"It's not that…it's just," she said, "I feel like I saw him somewhere before."

* * *

 **Schnee Manor**

Weiss was standing in front the White Clan Council at least…a projection of the White Clan Council. They had summoned a meeting after receiving her reports about what Blake had revealed to her about Las Hazard. Ezekiel Schnee was there as well as her sister Winter as it was a official meeting with a Captain of the White Clan.

"The reports you have given us is quite troubling Captain Schnee," the male Councilmen said, "Not only that…despite the reports we've received of his death, that man Saddler is still alive."

"Those Grimm are the ones that sounds troubling," Winter said, "It could cause an unrest not seeing since the Dark Ages. If Saddler has enough to create them, I wonder who is funding him."

"This situation is not something that we can ignore," Ezekiel said, "While we don't know how strong these individual your Huntsman had faced, we need to put a stop to it immediately. Using human experiments is the most inhuman act in existence."

Weiss stared at the man.

"When should we begin this operation?" she asked.

"We will begin in two days," Ezekiel said, "Weiss, I want you to alert the Huntsman and Huntress that you have working with you in Vale and tell them to get ready for battle. Our success in this operation might decide the fate of Remnant itself. Dismissed."

With that the projection around her disappeared and Weiss let out a soft sigh. The young woman made her way out of the room and closed the door behind her. She looked up finding both Blake and Noir standing on there, the young man still having his arm into a sling.

"Well…what's the verdict?" he asked.

"We move out in two days," the white haired girl answered him, "Send word to Ruby and Yang, and tell them that we have a mission to accomplish."

* * *

 **Las Hazard**

The pod opened as water spilled everywhere revealing the person that was within it. The young man had opened his eyes and with a burst of strength, he ripped off the binds that were holding him and he jumped forward landing down on the ground in a crouch.

Dark shadows grew from around his form as he kneeled there before he slowly stood up, his wet red hair sticking to his face, revealing the two horns that were upon his head revealing that the man was a Faunus. He was breathing heavily as he stood there glancing around himself before focusing on his hand and flexing his fingers almost as if he was testing himself.

"So…how does it feel…?" a man asked.

The redhead Faunus turned his eyes toward where it came from finding the man standing across him. He had a labcoat on, his darkish gray hair falling upon his back. The Faunus knew this man…Saddler…

"I…I feel…," the Faunus said, "I feel.. _powerful."_

As he said that last word, dark shadows started to grow around his form and upon his face, a Grimm mask started to form until it completely covered his eyes…thought in the slit of the mask, glowing red eyes could be seen.

"What is your name?" Saddler asked.

The Faunus turned toward him.

"My name… _is Adam Taurus_ ," he growled.

"Good…good," Saddler said, "I guess Project Rebirth is going as expected."

Adam glowing red eyes fixed upon him.

"What about the others?" he asked.

"They will be ready in two days from the way things are going despite our little setback," Saddler told him, "Rest up and get used to your new… _abilities_ Adam. I have a feeling that we're going to need them soon."

 **Wheels starts to turn in Las Hazard...**

 **Next Time:** Training for the Days

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	65. Training for Days

**Hey guys, here is the next update of this fanfic. Hope you guys enjoyed the read so far.**

 **Now Enjoy more.**

 **Chapter Cover:** Weiss seating at a table alone with a cup of tea in her hand as she stared out of the window

Chapter Sixty-Five

Training for the Days

 **Schnee Manor**

Both Ruby and Yang had just arrived in the mansion after they got summoned by Noir via his telepathy communicating thing. Ruby was a little curious about what was really going on thought she had a feeling that it had something to do with the strange people that attacked Yang the other day. It was one of the things that Weiss had been most curious about lately and she herself had been curious about it.

Noir had simply told them to come to the Manor because they had something to share and Ruby had a feeling that he isn't going to be talking about the holidays that had just come up. The girl arrived into the living room finding Weiss there along with Noir…

Ruby blinked.

A familiar Faunus girl was standing behind where Noir was seating with both of her arms crossed. Blake looked up toward their entrance but gave no sign of greeting but Ruby could see recognition flashing within their depths as she stared at them.

"Hey Weiss," Yang greeted, "Noir said it was something urgent."

Weiss glanced at them and Ruby instantly noticed that the white haired girl's expression was grave. There was a shadow over her eyes that seem to make her look older than before. But the white haired girl gave a small smile toward them.

"Yes," she said, "They have been some new development on the situation that we faced against a few days ago."

Yang frowned.

"You're talking about those two people we faced against?" she asked.

"Yes," Weiss said, "They come from an island known as Las Hazard from the intel Blake had managed to give to us and we have managed to identified someone that is possibly responsible for it. We've been ordered to prepare for the assault that will take place in two days."

Ruby was surprised.

"We're going to attack them?"

"Yes," Weiss said, "But we won't be alone…we will have support from the White Clan and you three are going to be my team when we are on the ground."

Yang was confused.

"Us three?"

"You, Blake, and Ruby," Weiss told her, "You'll be on the ground team with me."

"But what about you Noir?" Ruby asked, glancing at the young man, "You won't be with us?"

Noir shook his head, showing them his arm that was still in a sling.

"Sorry," he said, "But my arm is still recovering from that fight. I won't be much help out there if I even go in my state…it's why I trust Blake to be the one to go in my stead."

Yang stared at him, "I don't get it. Your arm hasn't healed yet?"

"Despite Sebastian's help…it just doesn't seem to be helping," Noir said looking down toward the arm he had in the sling, "So I'm going to have to seat this one out."

Weiss gave him a stare.

"It is a strange injury," she said, "But Blake will be more than enough to step in for him."

She turned her gaze toward her and Yang.

"This is probably going to be worse than the White Fang invasion," the white haired girl continued staring at them, "Thanks to Blake, we know that they are Grimm there but they are different than the ones you have been fighting against all this time and then, they are the two that you faced that day Yang and there is a good chance that they'll get involved in this battle as well."

Ruby glanced at her sister and noticed the dark look that crossed the blonde's face at that. Ruby remembered how injured Yang had been when she came back from that little mission that they have been sent to investigate that attack. Then a look of determination appeared in those violet eyes that she knows so well and the fury within their depths was enough to make Ruby shiver…

"I won't face defeat at the end of the same person twice," Yang said, "You can count on that."

Weiss nodded.

"Alright," she said standing up, "That was all I wanted to talk to you about anyway."

Yang stood up as well, "Hey Weiss, why did you drop out of Beacon?"

Weiss blinked as she glanced at the blonde.

"What?"

"Yeah, I just heard it from Eve and Sakura," Yang said, "You dropped out of the school and I haven't heard about it."

"I'm the Captain of the White Clan now," she said, "School isn't going to be helping me much in this situation so I dropped it. The only reason I took school was because of Sebastian and that I didn't have much to do. Now with this new responsibility my Father had placed upon me, I have no choice but to drop it."

"Are we going to have to drop out of school too?" Yang asked.

"I don't think uncle Qrow would approve," Ruby told her sister, "Beside we're not the leaders of anything actually."

Yang grimaced a little.

"Well that's probably true," she said, "But if we're going to be fighting in two days…I'm going to have to put a little training in to keep the blood flowing. Ruby you too, you need to get a little training on as well."

The young girl let out a sigh at this.

"Well, since school is on break for the winter holidays," she said, "I guess I could train as well with you."

Yang smirked.

"Then I will go alert the White Clan that we're set," Weiss smiled lightly as she stared at them, "Just don't go overboard with the training."

"Sure thing princess," Yang smiled at the white haired girl.

Weiss let out a sigh before walking out of the room leaving the girls along with Noir.

"If you're going to be training, then you're going to need that pocket dimension again," he said, "Well that much I can do."

"Great," Yang grinned, "Say Ruby want to do a little sparing."

"I won't be against it," Ruby said, "If you're so eager for it."

The two sisters followed after Noir and Blake simply quietly followed after the duo. They made their way out of the Manor and straight toward the little shed that stood not too far away from where they are and then Noir opened the door stepping into it.

Ruby and Yang followed after them and the large open area that was filled with the rock towers was across them and Ruby couldn't help but smirk lightly at the sight that had so many memories of them trying to master their Aura and be in control of it.

With a flash of light, Yang was dressed in her Huntress outfit with her gauntlets around her wrists as she was stretching. The blonde young woman turned toward Ruby who had also transformed with her red hood dancing behind her in the wind.

"C'mon little sis," Yang smirked, "Let's get to it."

Ruby raised a hand and then her weapon materialized in her hand. The large scythe glowed with her power as the small girl took her position so that she could get ready for the fight and then as if an unspoken agreement, the two launched at each other and Ruby's scythe launches straight at her but Yang managed to dodge the attack.

"Eh…You're wide open," Yang said launching a fist forward.

Only for rose petals to dance in front of her as Ruby disappeared in a burst of speed causing surprise to appear upon Yang's features. She had seen Ruby move before but actually seeing it like that, it took a by surprise a little bit.

The blonde girl turned toward where her sister was, was hit straight into the stomach by the next attack Ruby had launched at her. The blonde was pushed backward as she crouched down against the floor, gazing up at Ruby who was spinning her scythe in her hand.

" **Crimson Wave,"** she yelled.

The wave of concentrated Aura aimed straight toward Yang who stood there letting the attack hit her head on causing the girl to yell out in pain as the blast exploded the area around the blonde. Ruby's eyes went wide with horror at what she had just done staring at the destruction in front of her. As the smoke dissipated, Yang was still standing there though she had flames growing around her body from where she stood.

"Yang…," Ruby asked shocked.

The blonde girl smirked before releasing her full Aura causing the air around her to shake as a tall pillar of flames danced around her body. Her Aura was causing the very air around her to catch fire and Ruby was surprised at the amount of power that Yang had. She knew that Yang had been training since they came back but she hadn't expected her to be this strong already.

"Want to continue?" Yang asked her.

Ruby couldn't help the excitement that was running through her body as she stared at her sister and she took her stance with her scythe, her own Aura shining around her body as it grew higher. The two sisters stared at each other for a moment longer before the two of them clashed against each other causing a large wind to blow around the area they were in, knocking down some of the stone pillars that were around them.

* * *

On the sideline, Blake was staring at the two fights with a curious look in her eyes. She was looking at the two girls that were battling against each other and just as she was observing the two had grown stronger since the last time she had seen them. The golden eyes were fixed upon the two and couldn't really hide her surprise with how powerful they are.

"These two…they're stronger than when I saw them last time," she said.

Noir who was standing beside her was staring at the two as well.

"Weiss was right about one thing," he said, "They did have a lot of untapped potential. They managed to clear the Aura Sphere training in just a couple of weeks. Not only that, they learned the name of their Soul Weapon in just three days time of training."

Blake gave him a stare almost as if she thought he was joking but Noir was completely serious.

"I don't think I ever heard of a Grimm Slayer being able to do something like this," she said.

"No one has," Noir said, "These two girls…they're quite something."

Blake stared at the two in front of her for a few moments.

"How did they get involved into all of this?" she asked.

Noir let out a soft hum.

"Weiss realized that they had Aura large enough to be Huntresses," he said, "She wasn't going to get them involved at all but then…they were attacked by Grimm at their own house. Of course Weiss saw to that they were taken care off but then even more Grimm attacked considering _someone_ was weakening the veil around here so that they could open a Doorway."

Blake looked down.

"So it's my fault then," she murmured.

"I never said that it was," Noir told her, "Weiss didn't seem to blame you for it either, so how about we leave thing just where they need to be…in the past."

Blake glanced at him for a few moments before turning her gaze back toward the two dueling sisters. Her golden eyes were glazed as she thought about the white haired girl. She couldn't understand that girl at all. Back then when she was part of the White Fang, it was easier to hate someone when you thought that they were all the same one-dimensional person. But, the more she learn about Weiss, the more layers that Blake has started to see…and each time a layer is unveiled, the girl seems to be unable to understand just who Weiss Schnee was.

"I don't know why she even decided to let me go during the invasion at all," she said frowning, "I mean…I only asked her so that I could help Penny and I thought she was going to refuse but she accepted."

"That's Weiss's way of giving you a chance," Noir told her, drawing the girl's attention toward him, "While words are good way to assure someone that you are on their side, Weiss wants to see if your actions reflect that same passion."

"Did she did something like that with you?" Blake asked her.

Noir nodded.

"Yeah…she did," he said.

A sudden explosion drew their attention forward again. A large number of pillars had crumbled from an attack as Ruby landed down upon the ground in a crouch. Her clothes were ripped a few ways and the girl was holding her Scythe using the weapon to slow her movements. Blake was surprised to see the smirk that was upon the younger girl's face as her silver eyes seems to glow with excitement.

"Hey you two take it easy," Noir yelled out, "Don't forget we have an operation in two days."

Ruby gave only a nod to show that she had heard him before disappearing from sight with a burst of speed leaving behind a few rose petals. Blake stared at the girl as she went against her sister again and she couldn't help but be impressed at them.

 _Look like I am going to have some allies in getting you back Penny,_ she thought.

"They're quite something aren't they?" a familiar voice spoke out from beside her.

Blake turned her attention toward it and found Weiss standing there. The girl had both of her arms crossed upon her chest as she was staring forward at Ruby and Yang who were training for battle. Blake was surprised that the girl had managed to sneak up on her without her even knowing about it. She turned her attention toward the dueling sisters.

"You've trained them well," she said.

Weiss actually laughed at that.

"I barely did anything," she said, "These two have a lot of natural talents. If they had been trained since a young age like I was, they would probably even more formidable than I am."

Blake frowned lightly as she stared at the two girls. She could see that the white haired girl was right in a way. Ruby and Yang were both stupidly powerful from what she had been observing from them.

"What are you doing here?" Noir asked giving the white haired girl a glance, "Did you finish what you were going to do earlier?"

Weiss nodded.

"Yes, everything is set for two days," she said, "Even so…Blake, can you follow me?"

The Faunus girl glanced at her, surprised, "What?"

"I want to get some training done too," Weiss said, "Out of everyone here, you're the one that is close to my level."

Blake stared at her completely taken aback by the revelation but she stood up and followed after Weiss. As she was walking, Weiss clothes had transformed into the black robes she wore the last time they faced off. The two left the area Ruby and Yang was fighting in before coming to stop by a few stone pillars.

Weiss turned toward her and pulled out her sword from the sheath that was upon her waist. The katana gleamed lightly as she was releasing her Aura and Blake pulled out her own sword, the dark haired girl frowning lightly at her.

"Why do you want to fight against really?" Blake asked a light frown upon her face.

Weiss smiled.

"I had seen how powerful you were when we fought against each other when you tried to kill me," she said, "I want to see if anything had changed since then…but don't worry we won't be going as overboard like last time, just some light training to get to blood flowing and get ourselves ready for what will happen when we attack Las Hazard."

Blake let out a soft sigh before nodding to her.

"Alright," she said.

Weiss nodded at her before charging straight at Blake. The dark haired girl stayed on her as Weiss reached her and at that time, she used _Gambol Shroud_ ability creating a clone in her place as Weiss attacked her. Having an opening, Blake struck the white haired girl but her sword came in contact with the sheath causing her to blink in surprise.

The girl then jumped backward at that and noticed that Weiss was holding both her sheath and her Soul Weapon. The white haired girl gave a light smirk probably at the surprise that was upon her face and Blake couldn't hide it. It wasn't every day that someone managed to counter that attack. The dark haired girl didn't know why but somehow…an strange excitement was coursing through her.

She chuckled to herself before her Aura started to glow around her body similar to how Weiss was doing, as ice was slowly appearing on the ground around them. Then with a yell, the two young women launched at each other and their attack collided against each other causing a explosion in the middle of the place they were fighting in.

* * *

Noir turned his gaze away from Ruby and Yang's battle sensing both Blake and Weiss's Aura. They were fighting as well and it seem that Weiss had the right idea in getting some training done in preparation for the big assault that they were going to do on Las Hazard. Noir let out a small chuckle as where he was seating.

 _Well…everyone is training,_ he thought, _Let's hope that everything go well for them…_

 **Everyone is prepping up for the upcoming assault...**

 **Next Time:** Day of the Dead

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	66. Day of the Dead

**Hey guys, here is the next update in this fanfiction. Hope you have been enjoying the read so far.**

 **Now here is the next chapter.**

 **Chapter Cover:** Winter standing there with both of her hands behind her back.

Chapter Sixty-Six

Day of the Dead

Weiss was seating by herself in her room. The past two days had been quite an experience with her actually fighting against Blake. The Faunus girl had been well trained in battle as she had noticed. As much as she tried to seem aloof to other people, the girl was quite nervous about the battle they are going to be taking on later on today and she knew that it would be a fight where anyone could actually die.

The girl let out a soft breath before making her way out her room and she was starting to sense the area around her and quickly located Blake's Aura and she was with Noir from what she could sense. It would make a whole lot of sense as to why these two would be together after all, Blake had called Noir her brother thought from a physical sense, they don't seem to be related at all…but then again, Ruby and Yang looked nothing alike and they called each other sisters.

Thinking about the duo, Weiss felt a strange feeling settled in her chest. These two girls had become friends to her and despite their strength, Weiss wondered if it was the right idea to have them with her for this. She knew that she had asked them to take place in it, and the two had done well against the White Fang, something tell her that this fight they were going to walk in was not going to be like the White Fang and with the reports of the strange Grimms that Blake told her about…

"Tea miss?"

Weiss snapped out of her thoughts, turning toward the voice. Sebastian was standing there with a plateau that had a steaming cup seating upon it. Weiss give him a light smile and nodded and the man placed the cup on the table in front of her. Weiss let out a sigh as she turned her attention toward the city that was visible from the window that she was looking through.

"Something the matter?" Sebastian asked her.

"Sebastian…did I make the right choice bringing Yang and Ruby in this world?" the girl asked.

"It was never your choice," Sebastian said, "Mrs. Xiao Long was the one who wanted to train to protect her sister and Ms. Rose also wanted to fight side by side with her sister. Are you having second thoughts?"

"It's just…the upcoming battle is giving me a strange feeling of foreboding," Weiss told him, "I thought that it was nerve but…I feel there is more than what we believe is going on."

"From the information that you have told us," Sebastian said, "Everyone would be shaken. Human experimentation is something that will put anyone at ill ease."

Weiss gave him a glance before taking the cup from the table and took a drink from it. The taste was soothing and it helped with the chill she had been feeling ever since she woke up that morning. The young woman let out a soft sigh at the warm tea.

"I hope you're right," she said softly.

Someone entered the room and Weiss looked up toward it and found that it was Blake. The girl was already fully dressed in a black and purple theme outfit and a new addition that Weiss quickly noticed was the black bow that was now seating upon her head. Weiss raised an eyebrow lightly at the sight of the bow and Blake glanced at her, noticing the gaze.

"What?"

"A bow?"

"It's something that I used to do as a child," Blake told her with a light shrug, "Feel like it's a good place to do it again."

Weiss stared at her for a few moments before a light smile worked its way upon her lips. Blake looked cute with the bow on her head almost like a small innocent child thought; there was nothing about Blake that was innocent. Weiss then addressed her.

"Hey join me Blake, there is something that I need to talk to you about" she said, "Sebastian, make her a cup."

The man nodded and walked out of the room heading toward the kitchen. Blake approached toward her a light curiosity in her eyes as she took a seat across the white haired girl. Weiss made a show to drink from the cup again as the Faunus stared at her as she did so.

"What is it that you needed to talk about?" Blake asked.

"This Penny girl you mentioned," Weiss said, staring at her, "Who is she exactly?"

"I don't know really," the dark haired girl answered, "But she was the one who helped me when I was captured…thought I am still completely puzzled as to how she managed to do it and I helped her escape."

"She wasn't a Huntress and yet, she managed to help you escape," Weiss said softly frowning to herself.

Blake stared at her.

"What are you thinking about Schnee?"

"In the few files that I have managed to get upon Saddler, I have never come across of any family," Weiss told her, "Thought…considering that we believed him to be dead all those years so there is no information about him at all…"

"I don't think she is really his daughter," Blake interrupted her, "The man had her confined to a room all by herself and had the Mark of Judas upon her. I don't really know how families are supposed to be but placing that mark upon her…that's not an action a father will ever take."

Weiss was surprised to learn about the Mark of Judas. At that time, Sebastian had come from the kitchen with the other cup of tea and placed it in front of Blake who thanked him for it. Weiss however was taking aback by the revelation. She had known about the Mark of Judas from her studies and she knew that it was something that was placed upon prisoners to literally keep them on one place.

"It is a curious idea as to why he would do this," Weiss said, "Maybe there is more to this Penny girl…tell me did Penny tell you anything about why she was kept there?"

"I don't think even she knew about it," Blake told her.

Weiss nodded.

"Alright," she said.

Noir entered into the room drawing the two girls' attention.

"I just contacted Yang and Ruby and they are on their way," he said.

Weiss nodded at him.

"Thanks Noir," she said, standing up, "Let's get this over with and meet up with the others at Atlas. Sebastian, open up a Doorway to the White Clan so that we could get ready to go when those two get there."

"Of course," Sebastian answered.

The man walked out of the room to make the preparation and Noir approached a frown upon his face. Weiss and Blake glanced at him.

"You guys be careful out there alright," he said, "I'll keep an eye out on the city for you while you're gone okay."

"Just don't try to do everything by yourself," Weiss told him with a small grin on her face.

Noir simply shook his head as the two girls walked past him. Weiss could sense Yang and Ruby approaching at the Manor as both her and Blake made their way through the corridor. The white haired girl could feel that Sebastian was already starting to activate the place that they will go in.

Blake turned her attention toward her and spoke, "I never believed that I will be going to the White Clan as an ally."

Weiss came a stop at that and glanced at her.

"There is a chance that they have information on you as a member of the White Fang," she said, "My father had information on Noir as a member of the White Fang."

Blake stared at her shocked.

"What?"

"Trust me," Weiss said, "If there is something that my father does well is finding information he want."

Blake frowned to herself but didn't say anything.

* * *

Ruby and Yang reached the Manor a few minutes later and they instantly entered inside of it. In the middle of the Entrance just like during the Time the White Knight had been attacking them, a large Doorway was standing there in front of them. Weiss and Blake were already standing there waiting for them and the two turned toward them as they entered.

"Hey," she greeted, "Are we all set to go?"

Weiss nodded at her.

"Yes," she said, "We were just waiting on you two."

Ruby smiled and nodded as Yang gave her approval as well.

"Then let's go," she said.

Weiss nodded at them and then walked toward the Doorway and disappeared through it as the other three followed after her. The tunnel of light expended in front of them as they were launched forward and Ruby felt that same pulling sensation like before it suddenly stopped. The girl blinked to herself as she found herself staring at the massive white castle of the White Clan. As she was glancing around, she noticed that they had just stepped out a large Arc shaped way. It had glowing symbols upon it and the glow disappeared from it as well as the Doorway which closed up.

"Winter," Weiss said.

Ruby turned her gaze forward and saw that Weiss was now dressed in her black robes with the white coat of the Clan upon her form. Her white hair was still in the off-center ponytail it always had as she stood in front of her older sister.

"Weiss," Winter answered with a light nod of her head, "I see you brought your team with you…we'll see if they are up to the task."

"They will," Weiss answered her, "The barriers are in place already?"

Winter nodded.

"Our Casters are already working in it since this morning," she answered her, "They should be ready soon and we will have a Doorway ready to take us to Las Hazard…although…"

Her blue eyes suddenly fixed upon Blake who met her eyes squarely. Ruby found it odd that Blake instantly tensed as for a second.

"Winter, we don't have time for this," Weiss told her, "She is part of my team and is the reason this entire operation is going on."

The older Schnee stared at her.

"You do like to take in strays don't you?" she said, "Just know if anything happens, she'll have to answer to me."

With that the girl turned away from them her white robes dancing at each steps she made. Weiss let out a soft sigh before giving Blake a glance. Giving the dark haired girl a small smile, she followed her sister. Ruby made to follow as well and caught up to Weiss.

"What did you say about Casters and barriers?" she asked.

"We're placing Las Hazard into a barrier which hide it from the real world while we are doing this," she said, "That way…we don't have to hold back any of our power when we do battle against the Grimms as well as the strange people that Yang faced."

"Oh." Ruby said, "Okay."

Weiss smiled at her and the duo made their way through the ground and reached another Doorway where Winter was leading them, and they found that they had a group of people standing there as well. A group of Huntsman was there as well as they turned toward her approaching.

"Alright, listen up," Winter said, "We are going to cross to the side of the battlefield and once be barrier is up, there won't be any way of opening a Doorway. You were all selected because you are the best Huntsman of the White Clan and as part of the Advanced Combat Squad, you are going to be the last line of defense. We don't know how many enemies we have waiting for us there but as our pride of the White Clan, we will destroy them all for the inhuman acts they have been committing."

The white haired girl then moved forward.

"Captain Schnee and her team are going to be pushing forward into the island," Winter continued, "our job is to draw the enemies attention to us meaning Grimm, and don't let your guard down for a second. From the information we had received, those Grimm have the ability to use a form of corrupted Aura-like abilities and intelligent enough to learn from the battle. Whatever you do, do not let any of them get away from the island. Is that clear?"

"Yes Commander," the Huntsman echoed.

Winter glanced back at Weiss giving the girl a subtle nod before jumping into the Doorway. Weiss followed after sister and the Huntsmen and then Ruby, Yang and Blake.

* * *

Las Hazard stood out in the distance they had appeared from the Doorway in the sky. Weiss glanced around herself as she landed down toward the ground before activating her Aura. The girl then landed in the air beside her sister. The girl stared at the island, and already she can sense that something was wrong. She couldn't sense anything at all in the air around them. It was almost like a poison was doing something to the energy that was in the air around Remnant.

"Wow," Ruby said shocked, "What is this strange…emptiness?"

"I don't like it," Yang said landing beside her sister, dressed in her Huntress outfit.

Winter glanced at them before glancing at the people they had brought with them.

"Casters, move into position now," she called out to them.

Four of the Huntsmen that were with them disappeared in a burst of _Light Steps_ movements leaving the rest behind. Weiss stood there as she stared at the island in front of her, narrowing her eyes lightly at them.

"Let's move," Winter said.

She launched herself forward and the rest followed after her. As they were moving, tall tower of lights started to appear at for corners around the island as they moved forward. The wind howled in Weiss ear as she moved as the tall tower of light disappeared from sight and a strange sensation instantly came over Weiss form.

"What was that?" Yang said shocked at what had just happened.

"It means that the barrier is in place," Blake answered, "There will be no holding back now."

They reached the island and landed down upon the ground in a crouch. Weiss glanced around herself at the seemingly normal island but she knew from Blake's information that this place was anything but. Weiss pulled out her sword from her side.

"You do your thing," Winter told her, "The Squad and I will take care of the Grimm."

"I know where they are," Blake said giving the group a glance.

Weiss gave her a nod.

"Then lead us forward," she said.

Blake glanced at her and there was determination within the depths of those golden eyes. The dark haired girl nodded to her before starting to move forward and the others followed after her.

* * *

"Saddler, we have multiple Aura signatures upon the Island."

Saddler looked up toward the black clothed figure in front of him. The first thing that runs through him was surprise and then shock before anger completely overtook his body. The man stared at the figure in front of him.

"Aura signature," he repeated, with a frown upon his face, "But that's impossible…how did they figure it out…"

The man got out of his office and walked past the black clothed figure that had come to talk to him. He walked straight toward where he knew Seven was. The woman turned her attention toward him as he approached.

"Saddler…," she said.

"You failed," Saddler bellowed, "I thought you said that you killed that White Fang brat that came here."

"I did," Seven answered with a frown, "No one could have survived that attack."

"Did you check?" Saddler asked.

Seven paused, her eyes narrowing lightly.

" _That's actually a good thing she didn't check,"_ a male voice said.

Saddler turned his gaze toward the new arrival. Adam Taurus was dressed completely in black with a dragon like design upon his long sleeved shirt as his Grimm mask was seating upon the top side of his face. He was holding his sword in his hand and dark strings were growing out of his form his body.

"Taurus," Seven said narrowing her golden eyes.

From behind them shapes started to appear around as their eyes glowed bright red in the darkness that was behind him. From beneath his own mask, Adam's two eyes shone in the same crimson red color.

"If these Huntsmen want a fight," he said, " _They'll get a massacre_."

 **The Assault on Las Hazard had beguns...but are our heroes walking into a trap?**

 **Next Time:** Hell Games.

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	67. Hell Games

**Hey guys, here is the next update in this fanfiction. Hope you have been enjoying the read so far.**

 **Now enjoy the read...**

 **Chapter Cover:** Ruby standing there holding her Scythe with the broken moon above her as red petals danced everywhere...

Chapter Sixty-Seven

Hell Games

Blake was moving quickly through the familiar terrain, the others following after her. The young woman was already familiar with the state of the Aura-less area that she was in and couldn't help but feel that same uneasiness that she used to feel when she first came here, a few days ago with Torchwick and Mirkia along with her. The young woman had her weapon upon her back as she was moving forward, feeling the Aura of the others as they followed after her.

"You sure you know where you're going?" the Commander of the White Clan asked.

Blake knew that the woman knew that she was part of the White Fang. In the past, during her stay with the White Fang, Commander Winter Schnee was someone to be avoided at all cost. The woman was powerful as a properly trained Huntress and she was deadly in a battle. Blake knew that if it wasn't for Weiss vouching for her back there, she would have gotten a blade into her gut before she could speak.

"They have a Facility underground," Blake said, "Thought…the last time I was here, I fell for the trap that it was. There was a bunch of cages and Saddler called it where he dumped his failed experiments. He called the Hounds almost like they were the guard dogs of this place. Fighting against them proved to be pointless for they completely overpowered me and my companions."

Winter let out a hum.

"And they were a lot of those cages aren't they?" she said, "Just how long had this bastard being doing his experiments?"

"Long enough to create whatever those Grimm were that I faced," Blake answered.

"Stop," one of the Huntsman with them said suddenly.

They instantly did so and turned their attention toward him.

"What is it, Norad?" Winter asked him.

"The enemy is coming," Norad said, "I can hear them."

"I don't hear anything," Ruby said glancing around herself.

"Neither do I?"

"How long have you had your Soul Weapon in it's released State?" Winter asked.

"Ever since before we arrived here," Norad spoke.

Blake glanced at the young man.

"What does that have to do with anything?" she asked.

"My Soul Weapon is not an offensive weapon," Norad spoke out, "But it's more aligned with listening to nature…making me an invaluable asset to the Squad. I could use it's abilities to hear the sounds that will most likely go unnoticed by others."

A serious look appeared upon the young man's features.

"And considering the lack of animal sounds that this place has," he said, "The sound I heard could only be the enemies and they are quickly approaching toward where we are."

Winter had her sword drawn out.

"Advanced Combat squad," she said, "Get ready to do battle. Authorization of the Soul Weapon release has been granted."

"Yes ma'am," the five members said.

A sudden feel of darkness started to overcome Blake's sense as her own Faunus hearing caught the sound of the people that were approaching them. She could feel her golden eyes widening in surprise at the feeling of the power. There was no mistaking it. It was the same power that these black clothed people had when they had attacked her and Penny back in Vale.

"No wait that power…it's them," she yelled, "It's those people who attacked me in Vale and took Penny."

" **Blade of Ice come Forth, Blade of Snow Come Forth,"** Winter said as her Aura rose even more powerful as her blade split itself into two smaller ones, " _ **Gemina Hieme."**_

The weapon changed as the woman stared at the sight in front of them. Blake raised a hand toward her weapon as the others got themselves ready to fight.

"No," Weiss said, drawing their attentions, "Ruby, Yang and Blake, you three are with me. Winter and the Advanced Squad will be enough for this."

"Are you serious?" Yang called out.

"That is the plan," Weiss snapped at her, "Keep to it."

Blake noticed the look that the white haired girl sends her sister as she said that. Blake noticed then, that Weiss wanted to draw her weapon and fight with her sister but she was stopped herself from moving forward. The white haired girl turned toward her, and those blue eyes were hardened.

"Let's go," she said.

Blake nodded at her as the group before they moved forward leaving Winter and the others behind. Blake could see that Weiss's face had become empty of emotions and her eyes impassive. She was completely focused upon the sight in front of her. Blake returned her attention forward as she moved forward aiming straight toward the direction where that place of the hidden passage was as they landed down upon the front of the seemingly sand covered ground.

"There," Blake said, pointing straight at the area, "The entrance of the place where we fell into the trap is right there."

"Yang, your turn," Weiss said glancing at the blonde girl.

Yang had a small smirk upon her face as her gauntlets started to glow with power. The young woman's eyes flashed with a tinge of red before she jumped in the air above them. With a yell the blonde came down with a punch straight toward the ground resulting in a massive explosion that shook the earth around them and Blake had covered her face as the sand flew forward through the air.

 _Amazing,_ she thought, _Considering that a couple of months ago these two girls were nothing like this…their progress is quite something._

Yang landed back down upon the ground beside them, a small smirk upon her face. Well someone was certainly enjoying themselves quite a lot despite everything that had been happening. Weiss had pulled out her sword. In front of them, there was a large hole that showed the pieces of metal that formed the place that Blake had fallen with Mirkia and Torchwick.

"Well, they definitely know we're here now," Ruby said.

" **Whiten the Petals of the Snow Flower, Myrtenaster,"** Weiss said as her power shoot through the air.

The white haired girl then launched forward aiming straight toward the hole with the others following after them. Weiss's Soul Weapon, Blake noticed had transformed into a white blade with a cross shaped guard at the hilt. She recognized the weapon as a rapier…They all followed the white haired girl down the hole that was filled with the cages. There were still Grimms in the area and the creatures turned toward them.

Blake had already drawn her blade as she stared at the enemy across them. The golden eyes were narrowed lightly as she took in the familiar shapes of strange Grimm that she and Mirkia ran into just a few days ago as they approached them.

"Here they come," Yang said getting into a stance.

Ruby had her Scythe ready as well and Blake poised to attack.

"Wait…," Weiss said, "I'll take care of this."

"What?" Yang said, "You're going to need our help for this. The last time you faced a lot of Grimm…"

"I limited my power so that my attack do not affect the world temperature and natural order," Weiss said calmly as she stared at the large number of Grimm in front of her, "It's why we placed the barrier so that the world won't be affected by the release of our full power…but now inside this barrier… _I will show you my power."_

Weiss aimed her blade straight toward the Grimm and said two words.

" **Ice Crystal,"** she said.

Everything froze. All of the Grimm that were coming at them were instantly covered into a layer of ice that froze them in their movements. It was like everything was suddenly covered in ice and Blake could hide the shock that she was seeing here. She had known that proper Huntress were powerful but to this extent…and she stared at Weiss in front of her, looking at the flowing white hair and the clothe that was dancing in the wind of the power she had unleashed.

 _At her age…she is already a Captain,_ Blake thought, _That doesn't deny how powerful she is but…even when I faced her when she was wounded, she was powerful enough to match me in battle even in my Awakening…so…_ this _is Weiss Schnee…the girl who at thirteen years old was powerful enough to become Captain._

* * *

Winter held her blades as her eyes narrowed at the oncoming enemies. The Squad around her had already drawn their weapons as the Grimm like creatures approached them. The young woman was holding her blade to the ready as they approached and then one of the Squad member, Ciel Soleil, a dark skinned young woman had taken as stance with her hands before she launched forward straight toward the battle.

The young woman moved quickly as her hands moved in a circular movements causing strings of black and white to dance around her body as she sliced through the numerous Grimm that were around her. The young woman spoke.

" **Come apart,** _ **Solis Umbra (**_ _Sunlight Shadow),"_ she said.

Numerous strings of light and black danced around herself as the Grimm were completely destroyed into little pieces from where she stood. Ciel turned her attention forward as more Grimm approached toward where she was but then Norad was there with a kick sending the Grimm flying backward as he landed down in a crouch.

"I can hear you," he said with a serious look upon his face before blurring forward and with his speed he was moving at the speed of sound manipulating the sound waves around him at will as he destroyed the Grimm that were approaching toward him. Winter glanced around herself noticing that the Grimm were approaching them from behind and she raised her sword toward them.

" **Whiteness,"** she said.

White completely covered the area around her as she was the one standing there with the numerous Grimm all around her. The young woman narrowed her eyes lightly as all of the targets that were in range.

" **Slash,"** Winter said using her other sword for the attack.

All of the Grimms that were inside the _Whiteness_ were all sliced into two pieces as her attack reached all of them causing them to simply evaporate into nothingness. The technique she had used dissipated as the woman turned her gaze toward the squad that she had with her. Both Norad and Ciel were doing fine from how they were fighting against the approaching Grimm. She turned her gaze toward where the other threes were and she could see that they were fighting good too and most of the Grimm they had faced yet, they didn't seem to be any different than the Grimm that they usually faces.

 _Something is not right,_ Winter thought as she glanced around herself, _That Faunus girl told us that the Grimm were different than before and possessed some form of intelligence and yet, I haven't seen any evidence of that yet…_

The young woman instantly dodged a Grimm that came at her from the side and with a spinning attack she took it down, barely breaking strike as she was moving on the battlefield.

 _Was the information she gave us false,_ Winter thought, _Or is there something else at play here?_

"That was the last of them," Ciel said, her eyes narrowing lightly.

The decaying bodies of the Grimm were all lying around them on the ground as they stood there looking around themselves. Norad had this frown upon his face as he was staring straight forward at the direction Weiss and her team had gone. The other three approached, all of them holding their swords thought they haven't released them yet.

"Based on the reports we had," one said, Karee, "I had expected them to be a lot tougher than that."

"So did I," Ohlia said with a light frown upon her features, "With all of these preparations we had with the barrier so we can unleash all of our powers…we wouldn't have needed all of that power just for those guys."

Winter was feeling the same as they are.

"I can still hear them," Norad spoke out drawing the group's attention, "I can hear the enemy."

"Are they coming to attack?" Winter asked.

"At first I believed that they were," Norad spoke out, "But I realized something during our battle. That was only the first Wave it seems…and the rest of them are still holding back from where they are."

"Holding back?" Karee said, a surprised look upon his face, "What for?"

"It seems that they were observing us," Norad said.

Winter let out a tching sound.

"They used the first wave of learn about our abilities and what we can do," she said, "It seems those reports about their intelligence is actually proved to be right. What direction are they in Norad?"

"The same direction that the Captain and her team had gone in," Norad answered, "But the strange thing was…they didn't engage the Captain's team at all…they simply let them pass completely unharmed."

"I'm surprised that the Captain didn't notice them," Ohlia said.

"If it wasn't for Norad," Winter said, "We wouldn't have noticed them either. Ever since we arrived here, the Aura in the air had been practically non-existent. The Veil is quite weak here which could explain why they are so many Grimm gathering here and how that man had managed to conduct his experiments for so long."

"Since our Sensing ability uses the Aura in the air to be able to detect the Grimm," Karee said, "I hate to say it but without Norad, we'll be flying in blind quite literally."

Winter narrowed her gaze.

"Then let's switch from defense to offense," she said, "If those Grimm are waiting for us to engage then let's engage them and draw them out. We're already playing in their palm…let's show them what the power of the White Clan is."

"Right," the others agreed with a light nod.

"Norad, you're our eyes out there," Winter said, "Guide us toward our enemies."

"Yes Commander," Norad said before the group disappeared in a burst of _Light Steps_ movements.

* * *

 **With Weiss's team**

The white haired girl stood there in front of the large number of Grimm that she had instantly frozen into ice sculptures. Both of her eyes were like crystals as well as she stared at them in front of her before they started to disappear lightly into little crystal dust. Weiss stood there staring straight forward with the amount of power surging through her. The girl narrowed her eyes lightly as she stared at the numerous cages in front of her and then something about the area caused her to frown lightly.

"Be on your guard," she said, "I feel like we're not alone here."

" _You're quite right,"_ a voice spoke in the speakers around them, " _You are not alone here on Las Hazard."_

The voice echoed around them and the four girls glanced around themselves, a light frown upon their faces as they stared at the ceiling around them. From beside her, Blake narrowed her eyes.

"Saddler," she said.

" _Despite our brief your last visit was,"_ the man now revealed as Saddler spoke out, " _I never expected that you would have returned Blake Belladonna and more than ever that you would have returned with new friends to leave behind to die."_

Blake grit her teeth.

"You'll pay for all of the Faunus you have been experimenting on Saddler," she yelled out.

" _Oh…if you're talking about your White Fang companions,"_ Saddler said, " _They have been quite cooperating in my research."_

"White Fang?" Yang said shocked, "You're part of them?"

" _Oh…she didn't tell you?"_ Saddler laughed, " _Then allow me to open your eyes to your little companion girls, Blake Belladonna is the right-hand of the White Fang one of their most…cherished member and the one that was in command of the White Fang attack on Vale."_

Weiss frowned to herself.

"You seems to be well-informed for someone who is on a deserted island conducting inhumane experiments," she said.

" _The white hair…those blue eyes,"_ Saddler said, " _Ezekiel's child aren't you? I should have known that it would be someone of that man's blood to lead this assault. He is the only one who have the balls to do things in such a way that no one expect…and as show of respect, how will you fare against my own children."_

In front of them, there was a black clothed figure. It was a young man who was holding upon a large broad sword upon his shoulder, his eyes glowing bright gold as he was approaching them.

"We're surrounded," Ruby said.

Weiss glanced around them and noticed that the short girl beside her was right. There were other people dressed in those long black robes as well, the golden eyes shining as they stared at them. They were four of them in total…one for probably each of them.

" _They said the White Clan is the most powerful Clan in the entire world_ ," Saddler laughed, his voice carrying all around them, " _Let's put that theory to the test shall we?"_

"Everyone," Weiss said raising her sword, "Get ready for battle. Do not falter, do not hesitate in your attacks. Unlike the White Fang, I don't think we're dealing with people anymore…Whoever they were, Saddler had twisted them beyond recognition.

Ruby held her Scythe at the ready, her silver eyes becoming gleaming. Yang's Aura caused fire to start to rise from her hair as Blake own Aura started to rise as well. This isn't going to be like it was last time she faced those black clothed people…That time she was almost out of power when they jumped her but now, she was back at full strength and ready for some payback.

"Let's go," Weiss yelled.

The girls scattered each of them aiming straight for one of the black clothed figures.

 **The explosive battle of Las Hazard had begun...**

 **Next Time:** Void of Darkness

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	68. Void of Darkness

**Hey guys, it's been a while since my last update. Sorry about that, got really busy out of nowhere.**

 **Anyway, here is the next chapter of this fanfic.**

 **Enjoy the read.**

 **Chapter Cover:** Blake seating alone as the masks of Grimm littered the ground around her...

Chapter Sixty-Eight

Void of Darkness

 **Somewhere…**

A young woman with green hair was walking down a hallway by herself. She had darkly skinned with ruby red eyes which were narrowed in annoyance. The hallway she was walking in was completely empty with the dark stoned ground which reflected her upon it. She then reached a doorway and opened it, letting the light settled inside the room she had stepped into.

At the end of the room was a wall of fire which was dancing in the distance. The orange flames bathed the room in warmth similar to a warm summer day but the sight of the flames caused the green haired girl to falter in her steps almost like she was intruding in something.

"Emerald," a female voice called out.

It was a sensual voice, and it sounded inviting promising and yet there was a touch of danger in the voice as well, and it caused a shiver to run through the young woman now revealed as Emerald.

"I'm sorry," Emerald spoke, her voice carrying an accent, "I didn't know that you were…meditating."

"It's quite alright child," the female voice, "You wouldn't have come here without reason…am I right?"

Emerald was quick to nod.

"Yes," she said.

"Them come closer child," the woman spoke out.

Emerald walked forward getting closer to the wall of flames. Just beyond them, there was womanly shape which had risen up from the seating position that she had being on. The most curious thing about that figure was that her clothing was glowing as well. There was design upon the clothing which shone the same color as the flames from where she stood before she turned her attention toward Emerald, revealing the two amber colored eyes.

"What is it then Emerald?" she asked.

Emerald lowered herself down until she was on her knees in front of the woman and bowed her head down.

"The White Clan has started their assault on Las Hazard," she said.

"That's surprising," the woman spoke, sounding a little surprised, "I haven't expected them to find out what was going on there this early. Mercury had been able to fool him for quite longer before he could figure out exactly what was truly going on."

"What shall we do?" Emerald asked looking up toward her.

The soft clack-clack of heels made contact with the marble floor as the woman had walked through the flames and was now standing right in front of the kneeled form of the green haired girl. Her features now revealed and she had this light frown upon her face, which was oddly pale. Then a small smirk worked it's way upon the woman's lip as she turned her gaze down toward the kneeled Emerald.

"For now…we wait," she said, "And we will see at how this will bode. If Las Hazard is lost then pity but If the White Clan falter…then we would have removed one of the most likely threat to stand in our way. A shame Mercury didn't kill the Schnee Family while he was with them…Yggar's blood descendants are as tenacious as _he_ was."

"Of course," Emerald said standing up.

The woman smiled gently at her.

"Come on Emerald," she said extending a hand toward her, "I have something I wish for you to do."

Emerald looked at the hand, still puzzled by it before taking hold of it. Emerald had never really touched her in the past before. Those amber eyes were so different than the eyes that she saw today and it was what had drew her toward that woman to serve for her and in the many years that she had been with her, Emerald had become aware that she still don't know anything about the woman that leads them.

"Anything to serve My lady," she said.

There was something in that smile that send shivers down her spine and it will take Emerald some times to realize that the shivers were not of affection or awe…they were of fear and terror.

* * *

 **Las Hazard**

Yang had launched forward straight toward the black clothed figure that was in the direction that she was in. the blonde had a focused look upon her face as she launched a fist forward straight toward it and it was blocked with a familiar blade. The girl's purple eyes narrowed dangerously at the sight of the sword before she launched her other fist forward causing an explosion of power caused the figure to be pushed backward lightly.

"It's you again," she said, narrowing her eyes at the young man across her, "Just so you know…I don't lose to the same opponent twice."

The young man in front of her simply raised his sword and the familiar dark power surged through him, his sword transforming back into the black blade just like the first time when they had faced each other back in Vale.

" **Burn as hot as the Sun, Ember Cecilia,"** Yang said.

Flames grew from around Yang's gauntlets as her eyes bleed into red. The young woman tightened her fist as she stood there in front of her enemy. The young man stared at her for a few moments before launching forward aiming straight at her with that same strange speed but Yang blocked the attack causing the dark shadows to rise around her again.

Then the young man spun his sword around slashing at her. The blonde jumped in the air to avoid the attack. While she was above him, Yang spun around launching a kick down straight toward his head but he took hold of the foot with his free hand and then he spun her in the air before slamming her down upon the ground causing the area to rattle around them.

Yang blinked in pain as the young man came down upon her with his sword again, slashing down at her downed form. The blonde instinctively used the _Light Steps_ technique to avoid the attack but she still feel the pain surging through her body. The blonde slid backward as she landed upon her knees and she stared down at the wound that was upon her…

 _He still managed to cut me…,_ she thought staring at him.

The blonde stood back up and cracked her neck. Without her knowledge, a small grin grew upon the girl's lip as she was staring at him.

"Is that all you've got?" she said.

* * *

On her side, Ruby Rose was spinning her Scythe with great speeds as she matched the black clothed figure that she was fighting against. The small girl eyes were fixed upon the figure, her eyes easily following the movements of the enemy with great speed. It was a men as well but the darkness that was surging from him was something that was so similar to the Grimm that it caused her inside to churn at it. She couldn't believe that something like that had happened to him and what was worse, that someone had been using people to conduct experiments crossing men and Grimm to combine the two species.

Then the girl jumped backward from the one that was in front of her as the strike passed past her head and she narrowed her eyes as she spun her Scythe yelling out, " **Crimson Wave,"** launching the powerful wave like attack straight toward him causing a large gash to appear upon the ground and all around them.

The figure she was fighting against however, simply raised his weapon, a small baton from the looks of it and then with a wave of it, her attack was neutralized. Ruby could feel her eyes widening lightly at the sight of what had happened causing her to widen her eyes a little at that.

 _I guess I'm going to have to go all out then,_ she thought frowning.

She placed her Scythe beside her as her Aura surged through her body.

" **Bleed the world Red, Crescent Rose,"** she said.

The Scythe in her hands literally transformed into an Aura shaped weapon in her hand which was a solid red as her own Aura seems to mesh with it. The girl stared up toward the enemy across her and noticed the shadows that were growing around its form and his eyes started to bleed into yellow as he stared at her and then the weapon he was holding had lengthened into a staff. He spun the weapon in the air and wind started to gather around it.

" **Crimson Wave,"** Ruby yelled launching her attack against straight at the man across her.

The wave launched straight at the enemy but as it was getting closer to him, the man brought his staff down toward it causing the attack to disperse completely. Ruby's silver eyes widened in surprise at the feat he had just pulled unable to understand how he had managed to do that to her.

"What the?" she said shocked.

 _He managed to counter the_ Crimson Wave _so easily?_

The figure then launched his staff forward, moving quickly and the tip slammed straight into Ruby's stomach causing the young girl to widen her eyes at the force that was behind it. A sudden surge of power pushed through her and Ruby could feel blood falling out of her mouth from where she was standing pain surging through her body.

The staff slammed straight into her face sending her crashing down upon the ground completely taken aback by the level of power. In just two strikes she had been brought down. Not even the people of the White Fang had been this powerful when they were fighting against them all those weeks ago…

 _Weiss was right when she said that this will be different than the fight with the White Fang,_ Ruby thought staring up at the man across her, _then…I will have to be better than I was before._

She stood back up, her silver eyes actually seemingly to glow with power as her aura shaped Scythe as red petals started to spin around her along with her Aura which had started to rise again. Then the girl launched forward, her form becoming a streak of red as she had launched herself at the enemy and he met her attack square on causing a large burst of Aura to explode around them with Ruby pushing against her enemy, her face set into a frown.

* * *

Weiss moved swiftly against the opponent with the Axe, Myrtenaster singing as her strike came down quick and fast upon her enemy who was struggling to keep up with her speed. Now within the barrier that kept Las Hazard separated from the real world, Weiss was unleashing all of her power causing the area round them to start to freeze over completely, each of her strike leaving ice upon her enemy who was starting to step back from the attacks.

The figure glanced at her, the darkness growing from around his body before he raised his hand toward his face. Weiss narrowed her eyes lightly at him and then a mask started to form upon his features causing the girl to step back at the phenomenon. It was a Grimm mask, that much he could see as he stared at him and then as the mask was forming, his body started to change as well becoming more and more larger. It was like fur was growing from his body as bones started to burst from his back.

 _Goddess,_ Weiss thought staring at the phenomenon, _it's like he was becoming a Grimm…_

The enemy let out a large roar that caused the ice around Weiss to shatter into pieces as the white haired girl stepped backward.

" **Ice Age,"** Weiss yelled launching a large wave of ice toward him.

The large sudden wave of ice aimed straight at the enemy in front of her pushing him back as it roared loudly and Weiss grit her teeth as her Aura surged through her body as her attack was clashing with the enemy's own form and she was surprised that he was still alive with the ice starting to cover his form and then in front of Weiss's eyes, a ball of darkness started to form right in front of the open lips of the mask that the enemy was wearing.

 _That thing…it's just like the Leviathan…,_ she thought.

The blast aimed straight toward Weiss and the white haired girl raised her sword forward before she was completely covered by it and then the blackness simply froze into dark ice. The attack completely dissipated into nothingness as Weiss appeared from it, the white haired girl having fallen down upon her knees. She was breathing heavily at the amount of power she had used just to be able to freeze that attack so that it didn't destroy the entire room they were in right now.

She looked up toward him and stood back up.

 _To think…they would have been able to use such an attack…,_ she thought, _It's just like Noir had said…the attack that he got injured from…I never expected to actually face it so head on like that…_

Weiss took her stance.

 _Not like I expected this to be easy,_ she thought.

The girl narrowed her eyes as her power surged through her, the now masked man with the Grimm mask had launched toward her, his speed incredible despite the size difference, his fist came down toward her as the white haired girl simply moved using her _Light Step_ technique disappearing from sight until she was standing right behind him.

Then she raised her hand toward the place where the enemy was standing and then, a black glyph appeared right underneath him. The glyph grew powerful and then Weiss said two words.

" **Black Void,"** she said.

A beam of light rose from the glyph on the ground, completely overcomes the enemy's form as it roared loudly as he was completely engulfed within it. Weiss stared at the man for a few moments, before lowering her sword toward the ground, staring at the place where he had been standing for a few moments and noticed that the area was completely empty of the enemy.

Weiss let out a soft sigh before turning away from the area and then a fist suddenly slammed upon her body causing the white haired girl's eyes to widen in shock. She was send flying backward and she landed down upon the ground on her back and sliding away from the sudden attack had came upon her.

Weiss coughed as she pulled herself up to her feet, her eyes staring at the figure that was standing across her. They were the damage of the attack that she had done upon him but other than that, he was still standing and the mask he was wearing was cracked in some places…

 _He managed to withstand my_ Black Void _spell,_ Weiss thought staring at him.

The man launched at her again and Weiss raised her sword at the same time to block the attack causing a shockwave to dance across the area as the force behind the attack started to push against her causing the ground around her feet to crack and Weiss spun letting his momentum carry him forward as she spun herself around him and then raised a hand straight toward his face.

" **Dust Level 89, Heavenly Thunder,"** she said.

The blast of Dust magic completely overcome the side of his face as light pushed him away from her sending him flying backward and crashing into nearby cages causing them to fall down upon the ground.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Blake had landed down in front of her enemy, her golden orbs staring at the figure across her. He was wearing a small hood upon them and the long black cloak was dancing softly across his form. The man was holding a sword in his hand as he stood across her. Blake raised her weapon getting ready to fight when…

"So…are you really going to fight against me Blake?"

The girl's eyes widened.

" _Adam,"_ she whispered.

The young man approached toward her and pulling back the hood revealing the red hair that she was familiar with along with the two small horns that were upon his head. As Blake stared at him, she realized that she couldn't feel his Aura at all. There was nothing of that familiar power that she had trained herself to recognize under any circumstance.

"What had happened to your Aura?" she asked.

"My Aura…," Adam answered, "I have discarded it."

She stared at him, her mouth dropping open.

"But that's impossible…Your Aura is your _life essence_ ," she said, "You can't discard that…you will die if you do."

A small smirk grew upon his lips.

"I am very much alive Blake," he said, "For so long I have been seeking power to destroy the White Clan, and have my revenge for what they have done to our people…and now I finally have it."

"What power is worth turning yourself into this Adam?" Blake asked, "Turning our friends over to Saddler so that he can experiment on them?"

"He is making them better," Adam told her, "He is doubling their strength so that a failure like you have done at Vale never happened again. This is what you have been waiting for isn't it Blake? For us to destroy the White Clan…"

He raised his hand toward her.

"Blake," he said, a light smile appearing upon his face, "Come with us…our White Fang brothers and sisters are waiting for you to return."

Blake narrowed her eyes at him. She stared at the hand he had raised toward her before she looked back up at him again.

"If I don't…you'll kill me like you did to Arkos?"

The mention of his name caused a twitch to appear upon his face.

"Mirkia might not have realized it," Blake continued, "But I recognized the technique you used against him to rip his body apart."

"Arkos didn't understand," Adam told her lowering his hand, "He couldn't see the vision that I had for the White Fang and for our future."

"So you killed him in cold blood?" Blake argued, "A friend that had been with us for so many years…a comrade. Is that what you do to the Faunus that didn't join us?"

Blake shook her head as if she had an epiphany.

"This is why Noir left," she whispered, "I never understood, even when he spoke to me about it but now I understand…he saw what you were turning the White Fang into…he saw what you were becoming."

Adam stared at her.

"Are you going to turn your back on me as well?" he asked.

Blake glared at him.

"You turned all of our friends into monsters," the girl snapped as her Aura raged around her, "What makes you think that I will become what you are."

"Then you have become as weak-willed as Noir was," Adam said narrowing his eyes at her and then darkness started to surge around him and in front of Blake's eyes a Grimm mask appeared upon the upper side of his face.

He drew his sword so fast that Blake had barely time to block as the young man was upon her in an instant.

 **Blake clash against her former mentor...**

 **Next Time:** Cometh the Hour

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	69. Cometh the Hour

**Hey guys, here is the next update of this story.**

 **Enjoy the read.**

 **Chapter Cover:** Weiss and Blake standing back to back with each other as they both looked forward...

Chapter Sixty-Nine

Cometh the Hour

Blake was staring at the glowing eyes that were under the white mask in front of her. She couldn't believe what the man had turned himself into. The young woman was holding her sword with both of her hand as Adam pushed against her, his strength seemingly to have doubled since the last time they had battled against each other.

Then using her sword's special ability, Blake simply displaced herself, letting Adam push forward as she was now above him in the air. Blake then aimed her blade straight down toward his head but before the weapon could reach his head, Adam had managed to block her again and with a grunt, the man pushed her off causing Blake to jump backward and sliding upon the ground, her feet sliding backward.

Adam was upon her again, his sword coming straight at her, the dark haired girl paring it but the force behind the attack pushed her back and Blake slammed against one of the large cages that were in the room causing her to wince in pain as she slid down upon the ground, pain throbbing through her form. Something slammed against the bars that were beside her, growling and snapping at her causing the girl to instantly jump away from it, her eyes turning toward what it was. It was a Grimm, but the face of the creature was so chillingly human that it caused her golden eyes to widen in horror.

Blake then turned her eyes toward the man.

"Are you really okay with this Adam?" she asked, "Are you really okay at what these people are doing?"

"All I wanted was power," Adam answered her, giving his sword a spin, "I couldn't care less about what they were doing."

"The man I respected could never have been okay with this," Blake yelled at him launching her blade at him.

Adam blocked the attack effortlessly.

"Then you didn't know me at all Blake," he answered.

His free hand then aimed straight at Blake, stabbing the girl's form causing her to yell out in pain at the place. She stepped back, one of her hand rising toward the wound as blood started to drip, sipping between her fingers as her golden eyes fixed themselves upon Adam as the man was calmly walking toward her.

"Do you know what we lacked Blake?" Adam asked, "What we lacked in all of the battle the White Fang had over the years. We lacked power to be able to defeat the White Clan, something that they had in spade. It made me so mad that we were treated like dirt because we didn't have power so I searched for it."

Blake eyes stared at him.

"And turning the White Fang into monsters is going to change all of that?"

"Change always demands sacrifices," Adam answered her, "I sacrificed the White Fang so that the Faunus all over the world could live in peace. That cry of vengeance which had echoed from the ages of the Destruction of the Faunus Clan will have finally be answered when the blood of the Schnee family will dyed the ground red as they finally answer for the crimes they have committed against us."

Blake knew what he was saying. It was the same reason she had wanted to fight against the White Clan. It was the same reason she had charged straight into Vale and tried to kill Weiss Schnee on that day during the battle but back then…something had stilled her hand into killing Weiss…

A sudden explosion from their left drew the duos attention and a white clothed figure slid backward not too far away from where they are. The white robe danced upon the person's form as the Schnee Family crest was plastered upon the back of clothing, long white hair falling around.

Blake knew who it was.

 _Weiss,_ she thought.

The girl didn't even see them for she was focused upon the enemy in front of her.

"Weiss Schnee was your target Blake," Adam said drawing her eyes toward him, "Since you have failed… _I will take care of her."_

The young man disappeared in a burst of speed aiming straight toward Weiss unprotected back. Blake's eyes widened in shock at what was happening…

 _Flashback_

" _Why would you do that? Why would you obey her?"_

 _Noir gave her a look._

" _Because she is the change," he said, "The change I was hoping you'd be."_

 _Blake's eyes widened._

What?

" _The change…," she repeated._

" _Born into that family," Noir said, "You would expect her to feel the same way as they do. To have the same disgust in her eyes when they look at us, but when I look into her eyes I don't see them at all. You noticed it didn't you, when you fought against her?"_

 _Blake did notice it. It was those same eyes that had haunted her dreams for six days since the fight in Vale._

" _Her eyes…they were sad…,"_

End of flashback

" **Purr, Nigri Fellis (** _Black Cat)_

The enhanced speed of her Awakening caused Blake to flash toward where Weiss was and blood splattered around Blake's form as Adam's sword sliced her. The girl let out a gasp of pain as her blood fell down upon the ground and her eyes found Adam's glowing one underneath the white mask that had appeared upon his face.

"Blake…," he said.

Blake let out a gasp of pain as she fell down upon her knees.

"Blake?" she heard Weiss said from behind her, and she could hear the surprise in them.

"You protected her?" Adam growled.

"I'm…making the same choice as my brother," Blake said, "If you continue this path…there will be no peace for the Faunus."

Adam stepped back from her.

"What did you say?" he growled.

Blake stared at him.

"Do you really believe…that simply killing the Schnee is going to put an end to this war?" she asked, "The other Clans are going to get involved and soon enough, the White Fang would have become the enemy of the entire world and the Faunus will simply continue to suffer."

"Then we will destroy them as well," Adam said, "We will crush all of the enemies of the Faunus that oppose us."

Blake couldn't help the tears that had fallen from her eyes at the man's words. She stared at Adam in front of her, unable to recognize what the man had become.

"How can you ever hope for peace…," she said, "When all that you do is fuel the flames of war? You turned our people…the ones who trusted in us to change things...turning them into monsters. How long before you realize that what you are going to do is just drag the entire world into your vengeance."

Adam let out a scoff.

"You're lecturing me Blake?" he asked, "Your hand is as stained as mine with blood of innocents. You are no different than I am."

Aura started to leak out of Blake's form as the girl's power surged forward.

"I lost it because of you," Blake said, "Because I believed in your dream Adam…I had lost the one thing that mattered most in a fight. I had lost it but both Noir and Weiss had managed to help me get it back."

"Oh…and what is that?" Adam asked.

Blake's eyes fixed him.

"I lost my ability to hope," she said, "That hope I had when I was a child…that hope that one day, both Faunus and man will stand side by side."

Blake let out a gasp as pain surged through her but then a hand caught her shoulder to help her stand. She glanced at the direction finding Weiss there, the white haired girl holding her upon her feet. Weiss gave her a light smile and Blake finds herself returning it.

She then turned her attention toward Adam.

"After all, without that hope, I would have never dreamed that I would stand side by side with Weiss Schnee here today as comrades fighting against a common enemy."

Adam stared at her, his eyes narrowing lightly at what she had said.

"You call her a comrade?" he said, "I had such high hopes for you Blake…but in the end, you have become as weakened as Noir was… _Then so be it. If you want to die like a nobody in my revolution, then let me grant you that wish."_

He swung his blade as her launching a large red wave straight at Blake but before the girl could move, a sudden ice cold Aura surged around them and then a spiral made of ice spun around both girls as the attack slammed upon it sending ice everywhere.

The girl glanced at Weiss noticing the glyph that was underneath them and it was surging with power as well. The white haired girl had her weapon aimed toward the ground as they were completely enveloped in the ice cocoon.

"Did…did you mean it?" Weiss said, not even turning to face her.

Blake glanced at the girl beside her and it was then she noticed how short Weiss really is. The girl's height reached only her jaw line with her white hair dancing lightly in the soft wind. Blake turned her attention forward now standing back to back with her.

"Every word," she answered, and surprised to find herself meaning it.

She heard a soft sound come from Weiss as the girl raised her blade from the ground.

"Thank you," she said.

Blake only nodded. The girl's eyes were fixed in the direction that she knew Adam was in before the ice around them disappeared and then she launched forward aiming straight at her former friend. Adam launched his blade at her but then Blake used her Soul Weapon special ability and cloned herself forming about three of them launching at Adam at every direction before she slashed at him with her glowing lines that came from the claws that were upon her hand.

Blood grew out of the wound that appeared upon Adam's form as the young man landed down upon the ground in a crouch as she glared at him. Adam glowing eyes turned toward her and then she raised her hand.

" **Gambol Shroud,"** she said as the weapon made of Aura appeared in her hand.

Adam stared at her as he stood there blood dripping from the wound that had appeared upon his shoulder. The darkness around the man started to get even denser as his glowing eyes were fixed upon her the man's sword started to turn red as that action caused her to become tense waiting for the attack that she knew will soon come at her.

She wasn't disappointed for Adam was suddenly upon her as his sword made contact with _Gambol Shroud_ the two weapons clashing against each other as their Aura pushed against each other. The red from the swords was starting to leak out as the power surged from Adam's weapon causing Blake to jump back from him and Adam launched a strike straight at her. Multiple red projectiles were launched at her direction and spinning her weapon into a wind mile, Blake managed to parry most of them and then there was a burst of speed as Adam appeared right beside her.

" **Red Blade Projectiles,"** he said.

The attack caused Blake to be engulfed by the power and the girl landed down upon the ground in a crouch causing the ground around her to yell out in pain as she slammed down upon the ground with force causing the earth to rumble around them. Adam then launched down straight toward her with his blade aiming straight for her but when his attack reached her, Blake's form on the ground faded completely…

"How long are you going to keep running away Blake?" Adam yelled.

" _I'm not running away,"_ Blake said raising both of her hands, " **Black Dust Level 66, Jahalak."**

Chains of light suddenly sprung around her as they all launched at Adam as they completely covered the man's body. Blake then placed both of her hands forward as lines of light appeared upon her skin and two symbols appeared upon her palms which were aiming straight at Adam.

Two beams of light surged from her hands and aimed straight toward the man as he was completely covered with the attack which caused the area in front of her to become completely destroyed as she huffed from the technique she had just used.

But to her surprise, soft laughter started to came from the place in front of her drawing the girl's golden eyes toward the area. As the smoke was dissipating, she noticed two long horns growing from Adam's body as the young man form came to stand. His body didn't have any damage from the attack she had launched at him and his clothing looked different. Fur was growing from his form as his hand was completely covered by bones as the white mask he was wearing upon his face seems to have merged with his horns.

His eyes were glowing gold now as he stared at her. Darkness was surging around his body as he stood there his form shaking from the laughter which was echoing around him.

"Did you really believe that attack will have any effect on me?" he asked.

Blake found herself stepping back.

"I have gotten power Blake," Adam told her, his manic grin growing, "Power to destroy the White Clan and you think I would allow myself to die here by your hands?"

 _Adam…,_ she thought.

"You and your _comrades_ have walked into Hell," he said, "This island… _will be your graves_."

* * *

 **With Winter…**

The white haired girl was huffing as she held her two blades in hands. The young woman had her attention fixed upon the black clothed figures that stood in front of her. The ground around her was completely destroyed the bodies of Grimm decaying around her. The blue eyes were fixed upon them, her eyes narrowing with the sight around her.

The other members of the Advanced Combat Squad were all down around her, defeated by the sudden arrival of the black clothed figures around her. Before, the battle had been going well for them and they had been able to take down a lot of those Grimm that were around her but then with the arrival of these new people, the battle instantly turned against their favor and before Winter knew what had happened, she was the only one left standing facing five of the black clothed figures, all of them wearing Grimm masks upon their faces.

 _We completely underestimated our opponents,_ the white haired young woman thought, _I believed that we would have faced only Grimm but these people…they're something that none of us are prepared to handle…_

Winter knew that if they are defeated here, Remnant will not be ready for these people. The information that Blake had given them had been accurate in saying that they were those two people and she had believed the two that she had faced had been all that they were but now staring at those five figures in front of her…she had made a grave error.

But the young woman stood tall as she placed herself into a stance, her Aura surging through her.

 _As Commander of the White Clan,_ she thought, _I won't allow myself to fall here, not before I take each and everyone of you down._

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Penny was lying down upon her bed when she had felt the first wave of explosion. The young woman had instantly seated up upon the bed, glancing around herself in surprise. She could feel numerous powers surging in the area as battles were taking place all over Las Hazard and it made her wonder exactly what was going on.

The young girl pulled herself out of bed and could feel the strange warm power that Blake called Aura surging through her in waves. Thinking of Blake, it caused her to remember meeting the girl within her mind and how Blake had managed to help her escape. Some of the things Blake said about her Father caused unsettling feelings within Penny. Penny felt affection toward her father from the many years he knew the man but never once did her father do anything for her except keeping her in this room, and Penny had believed that was because her father was a little overprotective but…

Blake had opened her eyes to another reason why and it caused Penny's heart to ache with a pain that she had no name for. Then, that strange feeling surged through her. It was like she was remembering something…an old memory resurfacing from the depth of her mind. She could see a white area with a large pool of water. It was circular shaped but the water was completely black as they was no reflection within it. A breath of wind from behind her causes Penny to turn around, finding a large Doorway behind her. A sea of darkness and merging light was coming from within it. It was cold yet something about it was so familiar and it was then she noticed the figure standing in front of the massive Doorway with their back facing her.

Long white hair cascaded down upon their back.

" _You know the truth,"_ a woman's voice said, " _Why do you still doubt yourself then?"_

Penny raised a hand toward her as if to reach for the woman but then a light came from the back of her hand burning something upon it. Penny winced in pain as she took hold of the hand.

" _Harbinger of Change,"_ the woman said, turning toward her and Penny found a three eyed being before everything shifted as the world disappeared from around her and Penny blinked finding herself upon her bed.

She looked at the back of her hand and then burned there against her skin was the same symbol from her dream. It was like a tattoo on the back of her hand and Penny could feel it burning through her as she got out of the bed. Power was surging through Penny's body as her entire form had completely transformed into light itself and then…

She was gone.

 **What is going with Penny...**

 **Next Time:** Awakening the Dragon

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	70. Awakening of the Dragon

**Hey guys, here is the next update of this fanfic. Hope you have been enjoying the read.**

 **Now Enjoy**

 **Chapter Cover:** Yang standing there in a stance as flames grew from her body

Chapter Seventy

Awakening of the Dragon

For Yang, the battle hadn't been going as well as she had hoped. The young man across her was only holding a blade and his face was now completely covered by the white Grimm-like mask that he had and it somehow increased his power causing the darkness of the Grimm to surge around her like a suffocating blackness. His power had grown exponentially and it was pushing her back. Even with her Soul Weapon in it's released state, the young woman was barely able to keep up during the fight as she was pushed backward crashing through the numerous empty cages that were around her.

Blood dripped from the girl's head as she hissed in pain coughing. She glanced upward toward the young woman who was approaching her, his black blade seeping with darkness, and his glowing eyes stared down at her from beyond his Grimm mask. Yang pulled herself up and got to her feet again, flames growing around her body as she stared at him with her glowing red eyes.

"I'm not done yet," she said.

With a burst of speed, she launched at him and launched numerous large blast of fire from her fists aiming straight at his form but with swings of his weapon, the young man had slashed through them, the darkness seemingly devouring the flames that she had launched at him. Then with a single slash, he unleashed a devastating attack toward Yang causing the young woman to cover her face as the blast of darkness surged toward her as she was completely caught up in the explosion that followed around her.

Yang turned her gaze toward the young man and attacked with a flurry of quick punches aiming toward him but he was blocking them all with his weapon, matching her with such an ease which caused Yang to get even angrier in her advances. The young man took advantage of that for he suddenly dodged one of Yang's attack toward his face causing the blonde girl to be caught off guard by the sudden change in tactics.

With that, the sword in his hand came upward again causing the blonde to wince in pain as the sword sliced through her shoulder, blood flying of that wound and then a kick was launched into her stomach, sending her backward but Yang didn't fall down as she took hold of her shoulder, the blood seeping in between her finger.

Her gaze was fixed on the young man in front of her as she suddenly realized that he had disappeared from in front of her and then a surge of darkness grew around her drew her attention to her left side, raising one of her gauntlet to block the blade that came at her left. From the light widening of the eyes, he wasn't expecting her to actually block his attack as she was the one getting hit all the time whenever he did attack.

He jumped backward but Yang didn't attack him. The girl still had her arm raised as she was standing there, the flames burning around her. The blonde girl had her red eyes fixed upon his form as she let go of the wounded shoulder and turning toward him.

 _I was able to get stronger than him for just a split second,_ Yang thought, _My reflexes are getting better and better during the duration of this fight. I should be able to match up to him…I just have to trust my instinct and have enough power to counter his completely but…how am I going to be able to do that?_

The battle hadn't been going in her favor at all and she was covered in bruises as her enemy however, looked like he was just strolling on the beach. If only she could get one of her _Explosive Fist_ attack to land against him. She had tried to close approach earlier but that didn't amount to anything for he had managed to dodge her completely and if she knew that if she continue to do something like that she will run out of power too quickly and if that happen, she'll be in big trouble.

 _Not only that, if I could use that same power that I used to defeat that Faunus guy but when I used it last time was because I reached that level thanks to his attack on me,_ Yang thought thinking back to the large amount of power that she had unleashed, _During this entire battle, it was like the darkness in his attack simply eat away at my Aura…none of the attacks worked at all._

The blonde tightened her hands into fist.

 _For a split second, I reached a level beyond him,_ she thought remembering when she blocked him, _I need to push myself to that level…I need to reach a level beyond that I am right now…_

Yang's Aura surged through her body as her flames started to burn even stronger, the ground around her darkening thanks to the heat of the fire that was growing from her body and hair. The blonde's red eyes fixed upon the Grimm masked enemy and then dashed forward in a flash of fire causing the young man to widen his eyes lightly at the higher level of speed that she had used.

The fist came toward him at a much higher force than before, but he managed to block it with his blade causing a small shockwave to dance around them as his clothes rippled with the sudden rise in wind. Then the power from beyond the punch pushed him backward, a first since this battle had begun for he was the one that this fight was in favor of. Yang was upon him again with another punch and he had to jump backward to avoid getting hit as the large torrent of flames burned the ground black from the punch.

Yang's red eyes found him across her and with a burst of _Light Step_ she was right in front of him with a punch already aiming straight toward his masked face. But the blonde didn't see his sword coming upward toward her face as a wave of darkness instantly took over the entire form of the blonde girl causing her to yell out as she was thrown backward from him.

Yang landed down upon her back, the flames dying around her as she lied there. The blonde let out a groan of pain from where she was lying down. The blonde let out a soft cough as she got off the floor but the young woman fell down upon the ground again upon her knees huffing. Across her, the young man had raised his blade toward her and then a ball of darkness started to form there gathering power as it grew in size.

The violet eyes of Yang stared at the blast coming at her. She knew that she was no longer in her Released Soul Weapon state as she stared at the enemy across her. She didn't feel any strength upon her body at all as her Aura was completely leeched off by that strange attack that this sword had done to her earlier…

 _Damn it…my power…it's completely at it's limit,_ she thought.

" _Is this the full might of your flames?"_ a familiar voice spoke from within her.

She was no longer on the battlefield facing the blast that could mean her death. She found herself inside the volcano once more, standing across the woman that was made of fire. Ember Cecilia stared down at her, and by just staring at her, Yang can feel that she was displeased.

" _Is that all that you have Yang Xiao Long?"_ she said, staring at her, " _Is this truly all that you have?"_

"I don't have any Aura left," Yang said, "That thing sucked it all out…"

" _Is that an excuse to stop fighting?"_ Ember Cecilia asked, her voice cold.

Yang stared at her.

"How am I going to continue fighting when I don't have the power to fight?"

" _You have me,"_ Ember Cecilia said.

Yang stared at her, shocked.

" _I'm all the power that you need to stand back up and fight,"_ Ember Cecilia said, " _You are a Huntress of the Dragon Clan. That blood is flowing through your veins and paired with me, there is no enemy that can stand against you."_

The flames around the being in front of her started to rise.

" _SO STAND AND FIGHT YANG XIAO LONG,"_ she yelled.

Yang was no longer in the volcano but she was back in that room again, with the enemy across her the large ball of dark power rising even higher as the ball that he was charging up continued to grow larger and larger but then Yang got back to her feet, her eyes no longer showing the doubt that it had before but now it was focused, and ready.

The young woman took her stand as the large blast launched straight toward her.

" _Hold you stance,"_ Ember Cecilia said, " _Face forward and trust in me."_

Yang stood in attention as she pulled one of her fist backward.

" _Do not let doubt cloud your mind and hide your potential,"_ her Soul Weapon continued, " _You are a Huntress, your enemy is your prey…Let the might of your fire rise from the darkness…"_

Yang's eyes flashed red as she launched her fist forward just as the blast of power reached her.

" _And_ _ **BURN**_ _,"_

The power surged forward as the blast had reached her but the power from her punch had managed to destroy the attack that was launched at her but not only that, it destroyed the concrete on the ground as the pressure of the punch launched a wave straight toward the masked enemy who instantly covered the face at the sudden pressure.

Yang was standing there as her flames burned from her skin. It was like the girl's entire form was made of fire. Her hair had become a long tail of flames that was flowing behind her as well as her clothing seems to dance with the same form as well.

" **Ember Cecilia Final Stage,"** Yang said, " **The Dragon."**

* * *

Ruby instantly blinked at the sudden release of power. The young girl was standing with her Aura-shaped Scythe in her hand as she turned her gaze toward where she had sensed the sudden rise in power and she knew that power…

 _Yang,_ she thought shocked at the level of power she was sensing, _But her power is much stronger than when she released her Soul Weapon. What is going on?_

* * *

Weiss had sensed the sudden release as well and the white haired girl's eyes instantly turned toward the direction it came from. Thanks to all the cages that were around her, she couldn't see where the blonde was but, she could feel the power that was surging through her and it caused the nearby cages to rattle at the release of power.

 _Her power had suddenly grown leaps and bounds compared to earlier,_ she thought, _Did it have anything to do with her Aura virtually disappearing earlier?_

* * *

From Blake and Adam fight the duo had paused in the battle as they were both taken aback at the sudden rise in power that they could feel. Blake's eyes widened lightly when she had noticed who had suddenly gained so much power.

 _It's that blonde girl,_ she thought.

"What is that power?" Adam said.

* * *

 **With Saddler**

With the _Thousand Eyes_ , Saddler had been keeping an eye upon how the battle was going on so far and with how suddenly this came about, it caused the man's eyes to go wide in shock. He couldn't believe what he was seeing right about now but that level of power was something that he had never witnessed before in all of the years he had been living in this world but he had heard of it.

"No way," he said, "That power…Could that girl be….?"

The man stared down at the display of power in front of him, unable to believe that he was actually witnessing something like this before.

"What is that power?" Seven said from where she stood, "I…I have never felt anything like this before?"

"That power…belonged to the Dragon Clan," Saddler said, "It is also the reason why the Dragon Clan earned their name of Dragon for the one who has that power was the founder of the Dragon Clan. For that girl to actually have unleashed it…"

"An direct descendant?" Seven implied.

"She has to be," he said, "To think I would have witnessed that fabled power today…this is just glorious indeed."

* * *

Yang could feel power surging through her body. It was nothing like she had ever experienced before and the girl couldn't believe how powerful she had become and when she stared down at her hands, she noticed that Ember Cecilia was no longer around her wrist…thought now they were scales visible were the gauntlets had been placed upon her body which was now made of flames, similar to how Ember Cecilia was always when she was inside her mind.

 _What power…,_ she thought.

Then her eyes were instantly fixed upon the young man across her who had his weapon raised toward her again and he launched the same blast straight toward her but this time Yang met the attack head on as she simply raised her hand toward it and blocked it with her hand. She grunted lightly at the amount of power that was within it before it dissipated into nothingness within her palm, her red eyes fixed upon him. The young man seems shocked at she had blocked the attack from how he had stepped back.

"My turn," Yang said simply.

Then she was right in front of him, her fist slamming into his face destroying the Grimm mask he was wearing as the young man was send flying backward through the air crashing through a numerous cages that were around them and it released the failed experiments that were inside as most of the Grimm like creatures launched at the blonde, hungry for blood.

Yang stared at them before placing both of her hands right in front of her and then with a yell she unleashed a large wave of flames that destroyed the Grimms that were coming upon her causing them to fade away from existence. The young man from before came at her again as the blonde turned her eyes toward him and his sword came down upon her.

Yang raised her hand and blocked it causing a shockwave of power to dance around her as she stood there in front of him. She noticed that the young man mask was completely destroyed and blood was dripping down from his face as he was pushed against her. His clothing had suffered damaged as well probably from destroying the cages that were around her but the blonde tightened her hands into a fist.

" **Dragon Fist,"** she said.

Her punch slammed into the young man's stomach causing his eyes to widen in shock as fire completely covered his form before he was sent flying straight toward the ceiling above and destroying, creating an even larger hole that the one she had made when they first entered inside this place. The blonde stood there staring upward at the ceiling as she sensed even more power coming from above. Yang sensed the area around her, noticing that most of her friends were still there and they seems to be holding alright too so the blonde turned her attention toward the hole above them and then with a single bounding leap, she launched upward and went flying high out of the hole and then with another kick against the air causing a sonic boom, Yang launched herself straight toward where she had sensed the fading power and found Winter Schnee there, alone facing three of the black clothed figure by herself.

Yang then came down like a fireball from the heavens and slammed a punch upon one of the nearest ones to Winter causing the black clothed figure to fly backward, surprised at the hit.

"What are you…?" Winter said shocked, turning toward her.

"I sensed that you needed some help," Yang told her.

Winter stared at her, the two eyes shocked at her sudden appearance but the white haired young woman swallowed whatever she was about to say before turning to face the enemy.

"Thanks," she said.

Yang only nodded as the duo now stands together against the trio of the black clad people.

* * *

 **Deep into the Laboratory**

Penny appeared there in a flash of light. The young woman glanced around herself for a few moments before turning her gaze toward the large figure in front of her. This was the source of the darkness deep within the Las Hazard facility and what her Father had used to create the people that had the darkness within themselves unlike the light Blake had when they had meet.

Penny knew what she had to do. She knew that it was the source of all of the suffering that she could sense whenever someone lost their mind and became one of those creatures of darkness. She could feel it when it happened and whenever she had tried to help, she didn't know how to help but…she had helped Blake, because Blake had latched to her when she had sensed her and they had somehow been able to communicate despite being so far away from each other.

Penny could sense Blake among the people who were fighting against her Father. She was glad that her friend was alive but now, Penny was going to help just as she had done before. She was going to destroy the Source of the Darkness that lies deep into the laboratory.

She glanced toward the form of the large Leviathan that was caught into large sealing runes that were all around her. She stared at the chillingly human mask that was upon it and the large creepy grin that was upon it. Penny could feel the Light within her shining again as she gently rose from the floor, upward until she was at eye level with the Leviathan. The two red eyes of the creature had become aware of her and she could feel the hate just unleashing from it. Penny stared at it.

" _Child of Asuka L. Soryu,"_ the Leviathan echoed, hatred in it's every letter, " _Child of the False deity."_

Penny stared at it.

" _You were banished into the Shadow,"_ she said, " _I will return you to it, Spawn of Lilith."_

Penny raised her hands and a green energy started to form in front of her. The energy became even more powerful as it completely overtook the Leviathan's body causing it to start to dissipate into nothingness…but his last word caused a chill to run through Penny's body.

"You are too late…The Bell has been rung…," the voice whispered, " _ **And Humanity will fall**_ _…"_

* * *

 **An dark warning from the Leviathan...**

 **Next Time:** The True Form of the Released Crescent Rose

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	71. Form of the Released Crescent Rose

**Hey guys, long time since my last update of this fanfic.**

 **Hope you have enjoyed the read so far. Now enjoy the new chapter.**

 **Chapter Cover:** Ruby holding her Scythe as red energy surged from the weapon that was in her hands.

Chapter Seventy-One

The True form of the Released Crescent Rose

Ruby knew she had felt that power surge from Yang and she had seen the large flames that had been burning everywhere out of the corner of her eyes but now, she was going to be able to fight against the enemy that she was fighting against, the young girl's Aura made weapon was spinning in her hands as she used her speed to attack, growing even more powerful than before as she launched at him.

So far the young man had been able to match her power quite considerably and she had been surprised that he was able to match her speed so easily. Ever since that mask had appeared upon his face it was like all of his power had went through the roof and he was even more powerful, pushing her back despite she had her Soul weapon Released and the large amount of Aura that she was unleashing. This battle was getting dangerous for her and Ruby had started to feel herself starting to grow weak as the battle continued to rage on. This enemy was not like the White Fang and it was very similar to how the Grimm's darkness felt like but…

Looking at the man across her, she couldn't believe that someone would have willingly walked into that and become whatever monster that they had decided to become. Ruby huffed lightly as she held her stance, staring at the enemy as he was spinning his staff in his hand and then he launched an attack at her, and she pared against it causing her to grit her teeth at the weight behind the attack. There was something more about this as the power surged through the staff he was holding and Ruby's silver eyes widened in surprise as she was completely engulfed within the attack that came at point-blank range.

Ruby let out a yell of pain as she was completely covered into the ground as the area shook with the blast of power that was released. The young girl rolled down upon the ground as her Aura shaped Scythe dissipated into nothingness and she let out a soft groan of pain as she pulled herself back up to her feet.

She stared at the enemy across her and he was coming at her and then Ruby stared back at him.

 _His speed is even greater than mine,_ she thought, _Even in my released State, I am having trouble with him. Could it be that I haven't gotten any better since the battle with the White Fang? It was like everything I do…_

Ruby narrowed her eyes.

 _No…If I continue to think like that, I won't be able to do anything,_ she thought, _I need to focus on my enemy, focus on any weakness that I can exploit because as a Huntress, I can't afford to have anything happened to me here I won't be able to walk with Yang and Weiss…_

The young girl had petals spinning around her as she stood there with her dark red Aura surging through her…

 _Flashback_

" _A different way to use your Scythe?" Weiss said staring at her with a light frown._

 _It was nighttime and they had spend most of the day training thought, Ruby had spend most of the day fighting against Yang and she had been surprised at how strong her sister had gotten. All of the attacks she did on Yang ever seem to strengthen the blonde._

" _Yeah," Ruby said, "I wonder if you knew any tips that you could give me?"_

 _Weiss shook her head._

" _Sorry," she said, "But I can't help you on how to become stronger like that."_

 _Ruby looked surprised._

" _Why not?"_

" _Because you already have a teacher that can teach you that," Weiss said, "And that person would do a far better job than I ever could."_

 _Weiss placed a hand upon the girl's shoulder._

" _I'm sure you already know of whom I speak of right Ruby?"_

 _Ruby looked down as the image of the white cloaked figure appeared within her mind. She wasn't sure if she could ever contacted her to help. She didn't know if that person would be able to help at all but if she wanted to get stronger like Yang had been, she is going to have to be able to ask her for help._

" _Thanks Weiss," she said._

 _The white haired girl only gave her a light smile at the result of that._

 _When the girl had gotten home later that night, she lied down in her bed with a light frown upon her face as she focused back into that white world that she had seen within her mind, the last time she had met Crescent Rose and then before she knew it, Ruby Rose was standing in the exact same open area that the large white moon was shining down form the cloudless sky._

 _The girl glanced around herself for a few moments searching for Crescent Rose when the familiar voice spoke out to her._

" _You want to become strong…Ruby Rose?"_

 _The white cloaked figure was standing behind her, the hood shadowing her face as the white cloak completely covered her entire body. She looked oddly similar to when she had first saw her, but unlike that last time, she could see the lips that were moving as she spoke._

" _Yes," Ruby said, "With what we're probably going to be facing when we go attack that Las Hazard place. I have a feeling that it's going to be a whole different story than the one we faced against the White Fang."_

 _Crescent Rose stayed silent for a few moments._

" _You know what you can do when you Release me," she said, "What does your weapon became when you have entered that State?"_

 _Ruby had a light frown upon her face at that._

" _It became…an Aura like weapon," she said, "Almost like…"_

" _It had become one with your Aura," Crescent Rose finished._

" _That's right," Ruby said tapping her palm with her fist, "Wow, you're really on the money with that one."_

" _Considering that I am your weapon," Crescent Rose snapped, "Of course I would know that."_

 _Ruby scratched the back of her head._

" _Sorry…sorry," she said._

 _Crescent Rose let out a small sigh before speaking again._

" _In a released State," she said, "I have no physical form Ruby."_

 _That caused the girl to blink in surprise._

" _What?" she repeated, "But…I could hold the weapon in my hand whenever I did it?"_

" _Can you really?" Crescent Rose said, her tone taking a light mocking one._

 _She raised her hand and then the large Scythe Ruby was so familiar with appeared in her hand. It wasn't a released blade either and a light surprise appeared on Ruby's face at that._

" _Summon your weapon Ruby," she said, "I'll show you the truth that your mind hasn't accepted yet."_

 _On automatic, Ruby raised her hand to the side and in her hand, Crescent Rose appeared within her palm. She stared at the weapon she was holding in surprise for a few seconds. Suddenly a large wave of power came from the direction of the white cloaked figure and Ruby stared as the red Aura surged around her as the Scythe she was holding transformed into Aura as well._

" _Let me show you the true might of this Released Soul Weapon," she said and to Ruby's surprise the weapon had disappeared from her grip, "Now attack me."_

 _Ruby stared at her shocked._

" _You want me to attack you when you don't even have a weapon?"_

" _I thought I just told you that my Released state has no form," Crescent Rose said, "You want me to teach you how to get stronger…I will do it. I will show you how to be strong and also, how to really use your Weapon in its released State."_

 _Ruby stared at her for a few seconds before taking a stance with the Scythe in her hand before launching forward. It didn't take long before Ruby was the one on the ground defeated while Crescent Rose was standing above her and staring at the girl._

" _H…How did you do that?" she said shocked, "I couldn't see the attacks coming at all…"_

" _That is the true power of your Soul Weapon in it's released form. Do you want to learn on how to use it?"_

 _Ruby stared at her before a small smirk worked it's way upon her lips._

" _Yes."_

 _End of Flashback_

Ruby stood up from where she was as her Aura surged around her and the girl took a stance as the enemy approached toward her. The girl narrowed her eyes lightly at him as she stood there with both of her hands raise up as if she was getting ready for a fist fight which made the enemy lean his head to the side probably wondering what she was doing.

But he attacked her aiming her staff straight toward her but Ruby actually avoided the attack with the level of speed that surprised the enemy that she was fighting against as the girl was now lowered down on the ground letting the attack pass above her. Then her Aura surged around her hand which she launched upward straight at him.

Blood appeared upon his body as her Aura covered hand reached upward toward him and then when it got close to him Ruby spoke.

" **Crimson Wave,"**

The blast of red Aura surged from her hand completely covering the man's body as the attack took hold of him point blank range. He was suddenly pushed backward from the sudden attack as he slid away from her and blood was dripping from his outfit and even part of his mask had cracked from the attack.

Ruby was standing there with her hand raised as her Aura surged around her with curved tips around the end of them. The silver eyed girl was staring at him with this deadly look upon her face.

" _The reason why Crescent Rose doesn't have a form when I am in my released State is that your very Aura became Crescent Rose,"_ the voice echoed within her mind, " _the form it took when you released it was something you subconsciously did because it was something you were familiar with but it also hindered it's full potential. Now that you have that knowledge within your mind…you have now become the Huntress once more."_

Ruby stared at the enemy across her before launching forward, aiming straight at him her body blurring with the level of speed she was moving but the man spun his staff releasing a wave of darkness from within the weapon but with a _Light Step_ technique, Ruby had disappeared from sight as rose petals danced around the enemy who stood there surprised at he had missed her. The red petals around his form as they started to spin and then pain surged through his form causing blood to fly everywhere as her attacks rained down upon him from all direction.

" **Dance of the Petals,"** Ruby said as she landed down upon the ground in a crouch staring at her enemy.

The masked figure let out a small grunt of pain as he turned toward her raising his hand toward her and a black ball started to gather there, launching the blast straight toward the girl. Ruby raised her hand to the side as her Aura formed a ring of red before she launched it straight toward the oncoming attack causing the two to clash against each other and she said, her hand still aimed toward where she had launched the ring of red.

" **Double Crimson Wave,"** she said.

The spinning ring suddenly unleashed a large wave of spinning Aura as it completely destroyed the large attack that was coming for her causing the area round them to crack and shatter as the sudden release of power surged through them, shattering the large cages that were nearby and even the failed Grimm experiments were taken hits and destroyed as Aura launched everywhere from Ruby's _Double Crimson_ _Wave_ attack. The girl stared up at her enemy in front of her and noticed that he was staring her and that his mask crack had fallen off revealing the yellow eye beneath it.

Ruby narrowed her eyes at him as she launched at him and the young man stood still waiting for her and Ruby summoned her aura as she launched the sliced hands toward him but he had dodged her moving backward but at the same time, he had raised his other hand and launched a faster blasts toward her something she had seen coming.

The young girl pared the attack as it pushed her back causing her slid backward upon the ground and then she felt the tip of the weapon against her back causing her to glance at it. A large wave of darkness completely covered Ruby's form at that as the attack caused a large explosion within the area they were fighting in.

Then two spikes surged from the smoke and stabbed the man through. When the smoke cleared, a wall of Aura was standing between the two as Ruby was still in her crouch as the hexagonal shape protected her from the attack and from the same wall two spikes of Aura had stabbed through the enemy's form.

 _As a Huntress you have to know fear…as a fighter, you have to know death…and as a killer you have to be merciless…_

The words from Weiss echoed in her mind as she stared at her enemy, her silver eyes empty of all feeling and Ruby only said, " **Dance of the Red petals."**

Blood dripped everywhere as the enemy was torn by the petals that had surged from the spike of Aura that had stabbed him.

* * *

Weiss let out a small smirk.

 _Seems she followed my advice,_ the girl thought to herself as she was holding Myrtenaster in her hand. Ice was growing around her hand as well as her shoulder which was covered with the substance and even her hair had icicles in them.

"Well then," she murmured.

The young woman then turned her gaze toward her enemy who had ice growing all over his body as glyphs were glowing all around them. The young woman stared up at him, her blue eyes glowing with power.

"It's been quite a while since I have used that power," she said, "I remember how much I hated the nickname I had gotten because of it and I had avoided using it whenever I can but…in this battle, I can't afford to be picky here and it had been a while since I have used it."

She approached him before coming to a stop in front of the frozen enemy.

"Myrtenaster is quite a cruel mistress," she said, "Her ability to freeze literally anything can be quite deadly as I am sure you have become aware. You were a strong opponent mind you and I had been having some trouble but…I am also the youngest person in all of the history of my Clan to become Captain Level at thirteen years old…"

She raised the weapon toward her frozen enemy.

"I can only imagine the pain you are feeling of having your veins, body and Aura turning into ice," she said, "So allow me to end your pain…"

She stabbed her sword straight through the masked face and it shattered into little pieces like glass, the entire body shattered in front of the Schnee girl. Weiss smirked as she turned away from the destroyed body.

"Well then…," she murmured, "Time to find Saddler and bring him in for his crimes."

 **Weiss's move forward to find Saddler...**

 **Next Time:** A reason to hope

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	72. A reason to hope

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter of this fanfiction.**

 **Enjoy the read.**

 **Chapter Cover:** Blake standing alone with the White Fang insigna on the ground beneath her.

Chapter Seventy-two

A reason to hope

 **Meanwhile**

Two explosions echoed around the room as the cages that were around them as a dark haired girl landed down upon the ground in a crouch with her tail dancing behind her. Blake's golden eyes were instantly fixed upon the approaching figure in front of her. The two horns that had grown from the mask that was upon Adam's caused his silhouette to be similar to a demon in human form. Blake was using her _Awakening_ her most powerful form yet and it didn't seem to be able to do anything at all.

 _This power…_ Blake thought.

"You can't win against me Blake," Adam said as he was approaching her.

The girl then dashed forward, lights appearing around her clawed hands as she launched herself straight toward where Adam stood and the young man turned his gaze toward her, the fur on his body dancing with the dark power that was surging from his body. His sword was raised and then blocked her attack, moving with a level of swiftness that matched Blake even in her _Awakening_ form. It was like he could see through all of her attacks before she even made them and that was something that grated upon Blake's every nerve.

Then they broke apart again, Blake sliding backward as she was crouching there, her golden eyes staring up toward Adam.

"I know all of your tricks Blake," the young man said, "After all I was the one who trained you. I taught you everything you know about fighting and I even taught you how to release the full power of your Awakening. There is nothing that you can do that is going to work against me."

Adam's sword started to glow with that same reddish power again and with a yell he launched a large wave of that attack straight toward her and Blake used her own power to avoid it completely, and then with a sudden increase in speed she aimed straight toward him, _Gambol Shroud_ in hand as she launched an attack upon him.

He avoided the attack again jumping above her and then launched a kick straight toward Blake, hitting her straight into the cheeks. The pain caused the dark haired girl to wince as she was pushed back. With one of her eye open, she caught sight of Adam coming at her with his attack again, and Blake raised a hand.

" **Black Dust Level 45, Dark Treach,"**

The burst of Dust magic surged around Blake as it spun in the air in front of her forming like a spinning saw blades in front of her to at least protect her from the sudden attack that she could retaliate in some way but the young man tore through her Dust attack like it wasn't even there.

"Using Dust magic against me Blake?" Adam yelled, "Did you really think something as pathetic as a level 45 will do something against me?"

The dark haired girl stared at him as he came down at her but Blake dissipated into nothingness as he sliced at her and Adam came to land upon the ground. Above him, Blake had one of her hands aimed straight toward him.

" **Black Dust Suppression Technique Level 87, Triple Binding, First Song,"**

The Strings of light appeared around the girl as they all aimed down straight toward Adam who had turned toward the numerous strings of light that were coming down at him. Adam frowned to himself as he jumped backward to avoid them but Blake turned her hand toward his direction as the strings of light turned toward him.

 _C'mon,_ she thought, adding more Aura to the attack so that they could go even faster than before.

"Using my own attack against me," Adam smirked, "Make senses, after all you know from the way you are right now, you can't beat me the normal way….but there is something you must known Blake…"

Adam raised his hand.

"I can counter you with my own Dust magic attack. **Black Dust level 89, Devil's Nest,"**

A tear appeared in the air in front of him as large skeletal hands grew out of it, the hands taking hold of the strings of light that were coming at their direction. The large hands took hold of the strings of light that were coming at Adam and destroyed them completely.

"Damn it," Blake said narrowing her eyes.

The spell disappeared and Adam launched straight toward her and Blake instantly created _Gambol Shroud_ so that she could block the attack that came at her. The young man in front of her had this smirk upon his face as he stared at her from beneath the mask and the golden eyes met her own.

"Like I said," Adam told her, "I know how you fight Blake."

A kick slammed upon her stomach causing the girl to let out a gasp of pain as she was launched back down toward the ground landing on the top of one of the large cages that were within the room. She let out small gaps of pain at that, spiting out the blood that was within her mouth.

The girl turned her attention toward where Adam was and her golden eyes widened noticing the red blast coming straight at her and completely covering her vision. Blake let out a yell of as she instantly used her Soul Weapon special ability to create a shadow of herself so that she could simply avoid the attack thought the explosion of the attack caused her to simply land down upon the ground rolling upon her shoulder as the cages around her were completely destroyed.

Blake stood back up as she stared up toward the young man.

 _He…he is strong…stronger than before,_ she thought staring at him, _He doesn't have any opening and he knows all of my moves…_

Adam appeared right in front of her with his sword and he attacked her. Blake pared his attack but the force behind it, caused her to glide backward and she was trying to get her balance but it was a futile attempt for she slammed against a cage, knocking it over. Blake landed down upon her knees as she huffed. Blood was dripping from her wounds as she stared back at the young man across her as he was walking straight toward her.

 _He didn't even release his Awakening yet,_ Blake thought, _Even so…there must be something I can do…_

She placed her hand upon the ground.

" **Black Dust Level 34, Ground Shocker,"**

The earth in front of her suddenly exploded outward as they all aimed straight toward Adam who simply raised his sword in the air before bringing it back down upon the ground. The red blast from his sword completely overcame the Dust magic attack she had sent out.

"You're pathetic," Adam said as he stepped out from the smoke of the attack, "This is the reality of what power mean Blake…This power is the power that will finally gave all of the Faunus that justice they wanted to have. You, however, chose to betray that, and I will make sure you pay for it in fold."

Blake suddenly dashed straight toward him with her clawed attack but Adam blocked it despite the level of speed that she had moved. It was her Awakening top speed and yet he had managed to parry it like it was nothing.

"Not even your Awakening could match my newly gained power," he said as his sword glowed a bright red color, bleeding the entire surrounding in red, "Now receive the punishment that you rightfully deserve."

" **Red World Annihilation,"** Adam said.

Pain surged through Blake's form as blood splattered on the ground around them as the girl let out a gasp. She then slowly started to fall forward…

 _Flashback_

 _A young Blake was eating some food by herself and she turned her gazed toward her brother. The young man had been quiet recently. It was something that was not like him in all of the time that she had known him. There was something in his eyes, something that she couldn't understand._

" _Noir…are you okay?"_

 _That seems to snap him from whatever was wrong with him as he turned his gaze toward her. His dark eyes shone with the same kindness they always had whenever he looked at her, a small smile instantly appearing upon his lips at the sight of her._

" _You said something Blake?"_

" _You seems sad," Blake told him._

" _I was?" he repeated, almost like he was repeating the words to himself, "I guess, for a reason, that I am sad Blake."_

" _But why?" she asked._

 _Noir seems to pause as if wondering on how to answer her._

" _Blake…tell me something," he started, "Why do you believe that one day Faunus and Humans will work together?"_

 _Blake stared at him for a few moments. He had never asked her that before, thought he did seems surprised at her unshaken belief._

" _Well…there was this married couple I knew," Blake said, "They used to stop by the Orphanage and help the children there. The man was a Faunus like us but the young woman was a human. The two of them were adored by the people of the Orphanage as well as the children."_

" _What happened to them?" Noir asked._

 _Blake shrugged her shoulders._

" _I don't know," she said, "They suddenly stopped coming one day. They always seems to happy when they did visit and they were the ones that always seems to have stories to tell us. What I saw when I looked at them, I came to believe that Faunus and Human will come to stop fighting against each other."_

 _Noir stared at her._

" _What if there is some people that won't stop fighting?" he asked her._

" _Then we will convince them to stop fighting," Blake argued._

" _What if they won't listen?"_

" _Then we won't stop trying," Blake said some tears starting to appear in her eyes, "If wars can come to and end and the couple that I knew could love each other like I had seen, then there must be a way…there must be…"_

" _Hey easy there," Noir told her instantly taking her into a warm hug, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."_

 _Blake cried softly into his shoulder._

" _Big brother was being mean," she said, her voice muffled by his clothing._

 _Noir actually chuckled at that._

" _I'm sorry," he said softly patting her head, "but Blake listen to me, and listen to me very carefully. I want you to continue to hold unto that hope you have inside yourself. They are going to be times where things will be hard and when it does, I don't want you to falter alright."_

 _Blake removed her head from his shoulder, staring at the man's face with a confused look upon her face._

" _What are you talking about?" she asked._

 _Noir gave her a small smile._

" _They are some Faunus that are not going to agree with what you believe in," he said, "They will try everything they could do to start a war again. Remnant is going to need us. It's going to the need our help to have peace."_

" _Are we going to have to fight against them?" Blake asked._

" _Maybe," Noir told her, "When they don't listen and want to fight this war…we have to make sure that this century old war is finally put to rest and that the future generation that comes after you, grow with that same determination you have inside your heart."_

" _If you think I can do it…then I won't disappoint you," Blake smiled._

 _Noir smiled._

" _Atta girl,"_

 _End of Flashback_

Blake then placed a foot forward stopping herself from falling down as pain surged through her body. Blood was dripping from her wounds but the girl wasn't going to give up yet. She was still in this fight, she was still going to fight against Adam…

 _I'm not going to die here,_ she thought, _Not until I end this war between Human and Faunus…_

"I'm amazed that you are still on your feet," Adam said drawing her eyes toward him, "You really don't know when to die Blake."

"I'm…not…done yet…," she said staring at him, "I still have to stop you and your madness…"

"How can you stop me?" Adam smirked, "You can't even touch me."

Blake summoned out her _Gambol Shroud_ the spear of light appearing into her hand as chains started to appear around her form and upon the said weapon as well. Blake's eyes fixed him upon a stare as she glared at his location.

"I haven't completed this technique yet," she said, "But this should be enough considering how much Aura I have left."

Blake spun the weapon around in her hands as the chains started to leach outward toward where Adam was.

" **Azure Chains,"** she yelled.

Adam let out a smirk and with a wave of his sword, he blew the chains appear causing a large wind toe blow around them as the pieces of the chain fell down upon the ground around him.

"Really Blake?" he said, "Is that the best you can do?"

Blake only slammed _Gambol Shroud_ on the ground in front of her and then strings of light formed all around them linking to the pieces of chains that were all around them, drawing Adam's attention toward the pieces that were now floating all around them.

"What the hell…"

Blake poured out her Aura upon the weapon in her hand as it continued to glow even brighter than before the strings of light forming around Adam as he stared around himself.

"You really think this would be enough to defeat me?" Adam yelled, "I'll destroy this just like I destroyed the chains before."

Yelling he unleashed a wave of red from his blade but his attack got sliced by the numerous strings of light that were all around him and linking the chain pieces together. Adam stared around himself in surprise at what had just happen.

"My attack didn't get through it?" he said shocked, "What the hell is this attack?"

"This is _Gambol Shroud_ Craft," Blake said, "The Azure Chains are bound to a Holy Light that destroy all Darkness and which is why that your attack while tainted by the power of the Grimm couldn't cut through it."

Adam stared at her.

"I won't let you defeat me Blake," he growled, as his power started to shout even higher than before, "I have the power to defeat the White Clan…I won't allow myself to fall here in front of you."

 _Damn it…he still have that much power left,_ Blake thought staring at the man across him, _I have to finish this quickly…_

Lines of light appeared upon Blake's arms as if they were growing from the Lance she had stabbed into the ground as the power surged through her completely, unleashing all of her Aura into it. The young woman yelled out as she unleashed her power completely causing the light from the chains to become even more powerful.

" **Azure Chains, White Tree,"** Blake said.

A beam of light instantly grew from around Adam who yelled out in pain at the sudden attack which formed a large white three in the middle of the room in front of them completely overtaking everything around them.

When the light disappeared, Blake was still standing up thought she was no longer in her Awakening form. The young woman stared at the location that Adam was and found the young man lying upon the ground. The mask he was wearing had completely cracked into pieces and he was unmoving. Blake then fell down upon her knees, her sword clattering on the ground beside her. The Faunus girl was huffing lightly at how much Aura she had used in that last attack.

" _Damn…you…,"_

Blake's eyes instantly were upon Adam who was moving from where he was. His mask was completely destroyed and the fur he had upon his body was gone replaced by the hooded outfit he was wearing before and even that was damaged…his eyes were glaring up at her from where he was..

"Adam…," she whispered.

"I…refuse to be defeated…by the likes of you…," he growled slowly pulling himself upon his feet, "I gained power…so that I can defeat you…I will not face defeat here…I will have my revenge on the White Clan…"

"Adam enough," Blake yelled out to him, "Haven't you done enough already? You turned our friends into monsters…you destroyed the White Fang and what it stood for…"

"No…," Adam said on his knees, "I have made it stronger than before... _Look Blake_ … _Look at how strong_ _the White Fang had become…"_

Around them shapes were staring to appear all of them wearing White Fang outfits and Blake feel her eyes widening noticing the Grimm like masks they were all wearing. They had the same Grimm like darkness that Adam had. And they were many of them standing there with their eyes glowing a bright red color from underneath the mask they were wearing and Blake feel her stomach clench at the sight of them like this.

 _Goddess,_ she thought.

"KILL HER," Adam screamed aiming at her downed form, "KILL HER."

The White Fang members all launched down toward Blake who made for her sword instantly, wincing in pain at the numerous wounds that she had. The girl instantly stood up in a stance as the members all reached her and she had started to move, and block the numerous attack that were coming at her. But with her wounds it wasn't long before she was overwhelmed and send flying backward into the ground upon her side.

Blake winced to herself as she turned her eyes toward the numerous enemy that were coming down upon her and her eyes went wide at her own death coming down upon her…

" **Crimson Wave,"**

The dark wave of red came out of nowhere as it spun like a tornado around where Blake was standing leaving her to be the only one standing there. Blake blinked in surprise at the sight of the short red wearing girl standing right in front of her.

"Ruby…," she said.

Ruby Rose didn't turn around to face her as her silver eyes were completely fixed upon the man in front of him.

"You…," Adam said.

"I don't care who you are," Ruby said her eyes narrowing at him, "But I won't let you harm my friend."

 **Ruby stands to defend Blake...**

 **Next Time:** Gone Baby Gone

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


End file.
